Leviatán Traducción
by Jey Hamilton
Summary: Izuku solo usó su capricho una vez. Tomó treinta y dos vidas ese día. Ahora, ha jurado nunca dejar que ese poder lo posea nuevamente. Escondiéndose detrás de un Quirk vistoso e inútil, oculta su verdadera naturaleza, rechazando cualquier conexión con la misteriosa criatura reconocida en unos escasos informes de noticias como el Leviatán. Publicado en AO3. Original de rest in rip
1. Chapter 1

Tsukauchi Naomasa se frota la frente con cansancio, mirando la parpadeante pantalla del computador con una mezcla de agotamiento y amarga aceptación. El monitor muestra una gran cantidad de sitios web, todos repitiendo la misma información de diferentes formas. Han estado siguiendo a Razorback durante al menos un mes, pero todavía no hay información sobre el villano. Ninguna en absoluto. Es completamente frustrante, pero Naomasa tiene que admitir que quien sea que este villano, sabe lo que hace.

Él abre otra página web. Ésta se desliza descuidadamente por la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla y tiene un aspecto condensado y organizado. Es probable que sea una especie de organización sin fines de lucro, asume Naomasa. Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas mientras se obliga a concentrarse en la información presente, aunque duda que encuentre algo nuevo.

Razorback, dice el sitio web. Estado: Villano. Quirk: la capacidad de desarrollar espinas de un material desconocido desde cualquier parte de la piel. Estas espinas se pueden quitar o expulsar por la fuerza sin dañar al anfitrión.

Realmente, es un capricho bastante mundano en comparación con algunos de los otros. Naomasa está realmente impresionado de que alguien con esa habilidad haya logrado tal renombre. Por otra parte, es relativamente fácil trinchar algo con punzantes espinas y un cuchillo de carnicero.

Razorback tomó siete vidas el mes pasado, pero sus motivos son desconocidos. Esa podría ser la parte más frustrante. Naomasa resopla. Los villanos que encuentran una especia de justicia en el homicidio y anuncian sus motivos para hacerlo, por lo general, inadvertidamente facilitan a la policía y a los héroes predecir sus próximas víctimas y establecer trampas en consecuencia. O Razorback lo sabe y deliberadamente se calla, o simplemente los está matando sin razón. Naomasa no está muy seguro de cuál opción es la peor.

Gime y se lleva las palmas a los ojos, la silla chirriando y rodando hacia atrás. No está llegando a ningún lado. Terminará frustrado, y la frustración no lo llevará a ninguna parte. Está por dejarlo y pasar la noche cuando Dios mismo interviene, y su teléfono suena ruidosamente. El ruido es suficiente para sacarlo de su cansado estupor, y desbloquea su teléfono.

11:34 [Tsunagu]: Tenemos informes de una situación de rehenes cerca. Se ha pedido que me acompañe y ayude en las negociaciones.

11:34 [Tsunagu]: Enviando la ubicación ahora.

Naomasa frunce el ceño, su frente llena de lineas arrugadas. Escribe un 'Estaré allí en diez' antes de arreglar apresuradamente su espacio de trabajo y apagar las luces de la oficina. Es el ultimo en llegar; no es una ocurrencia inusual en lo más mínimo, pero aún es tedioso. Un sonido repetitivo le llega a los oídos, y él abre la puerta de la oficina para encontrar el mundo oscuro empapado en un aguacero furioso. Apenas puede oírse pensar en el rugido ensordecedor de las gotas de lluvia que salpican la calle y no puede evitar el gemido que sale de su garganta. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Se pone su gabardina y se alisa el pelo antes de colocarse el sombrero. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, deteniéndose en el paso inferior oscuro por un segundo antes de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia. Sus botas chapotean ruidosamente en el suelo y la lluvia es como un martillo sobre su espalda. Casi cae bajo la fuerza y se pregunta distraídamente si es el efecto de algún Quirk. Él piensa que no.

Casi se resbala un par de veces, pero logra llegar a su auto, absolutamente empapado y temblando. Sus manos se estremecen levemente mientras enciende el automóvil y se conforma con desahogar su frustración quitando la lluvia de la ventanilla del auto. Los faros se encienden, iluminando un millón de motas diminutas pasando rápidamente en chispas blancas. Ya cansado del sonido de la lluvia martillando en el techo, enciende la radio y hace rugir el motor.

Es casi un milagro que logre llegar a la ubicación que Best Jeanist le envió razonablemente a tiempo. El tráfico es una pesadilla, y Naomasa se pasa la mayor parte del viaje enfocándose intensamente en cualquier noticia que esté en la radio.

Para cuando llega, la situación ha empeorado considerablemente. El villano, de quien se le ha dicho que no es más que un adolescente en posesión de una especie de Quirk helicóptero se ha sentido cada vez más frustrado y ha comenzado con las amenazas. Naomasa toma una o dos carreteras secundarias y logra llegar con un tiempo decente.

No se molesta en tratar de evitar la lluvia en este punto. Va a empaparse de cualquier manera, por lo que simplemente lo ignora amargamente mientras corre hacia donde una multitud se ha agrupado alrededor de un callejón estrecho. Ve a Best Jeanist al delante de todos y se abre paso entre el grupo de personas con los ojos fijo en el callejón. Tan pronto como esta junto al héroe profesional las palabras salen de su boca.

"¿Cual está la situación?"

"Compruébalo tú mismo", responde Best Jeanist sombríamente, con la boca apretada en una delgada línea. Naomasa se lleva una mano a la frente como un visor y trata de entrecerrar los ojos a través de la lluvia que lo golpea por todos lados. Él puede distinguir la imagen borrosa de un adolescente que parece tener hélices enormes en lugar de manos. Esta encorvado y parecen estar gritando furiosamente, aunque Naomasa no puede oírlos por encima del ruido. En sus manos tiembla el rehén; un... un niño pequeño, no pueden ser mayores de cuatro años, Naomasa se da cuenta de inmediato. Puede distinguir ojos muy abiertos y una mata de pelo empapado por la lluvia. Está temblando, y Naomasa se sobresalta cuando su mirada aterriza en la afilada cuchilla de la hélice presionada contra la garganta del niño.

"Oh, Dios mío... Tsunagu, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el rehén era un niño?", Pregunta, las manos enroscadas en apretados puños. Parte de él quiere apresurarse y salvar al niño, pero no es su lugar. Lo más probable es que termine empeorando la situación.

Él no obtiene una respuesta, y basado en la expresión de Best Jeanist, no cree que vaya a obtenerla. Él traga, su boca se siente seca, y se vuelve hacia la escena.

"¿Cuáles son sus demandas?"

"Quiere un arma y algún tipo de transporte que lo lleve lejos de aquí con la promesa de que no será seguido", responde Best Jeanist. "Creo que es una especie de ladrón que actúa por desesperación".

Naomasa se traga una observación amarga, su lengua ardiendo con palabras tan frías como el hielo. Sus ojos se entrecierran levemente.

"Claramente no podemos involucrarnos directamente. Él tiene demasiado cerca al noño. Un error, y... " Se muerde el labio. "Nosotro, sin embargo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlo ir impune".

"Somos conscientes. Midnight ha sido enviado para tratar de tomarlo por detrás y noquearlo, pero no sabemos cómo la lluvia afectará su Quirk ".

Por supuesto. La maldita lluvia. Naomasa maldice por lo bajo. Justo en ese momento, el villano con las helices aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar.

"¡El reloj hace tictac, héroes!" Se burla, su tono lleno de desesperación. Naomasa no está seguro de cómo logra oírlo por encima de la lluvia, pero lo hace. "Escojan. ¿La vida de este mocoso, o mi arresto?

Para probar su punto, presiona la cuchilla aún más. Incluso desde aquí, Naomasa puede ver la forma en que el niño se inmoviliza y el comienzo de una mancha roja.

"Tsunagu, tenemos que ir, ahora -"

Nunca llega a terminar, porque de repente la noche se ilumina en un cegador destello verde con una explosión de polvo y humo. Naomasa es empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión, aunque él no pierde cae. Sus ojos se dirigen a Best Jeanist, con la esperanza desesperada de que sea un plan suyo, pero no hay reconocimiento en los ojos del héroe. La incertidumbre y el miedo se clavan en las entrañas de Naomasa, y él devuelve su mirada a la nube de humo.

Ahí es cuando lo escucha. Hay un grito horrible y agudo que comienza suave y lentamente se convierte en un rugido inhumano. Es ensordecedor, como el rugido de un jet que despega pero amplificado cien veces. Naomasa se lleva las manos a los oídos, entrecerrando los ojos a través de la lluvia. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

La pregunta se contesta rápidamente cuando el humo se disipa con la lluvia. Hay algunos destellos brillantes de luz verde que iluminan el callejón con una luz radiactiva enfermiza, antes de que algo se oculte a la vista. El corazón de Naomasa se precipita de inmediato a su garganta, y puede oír su latido como las palpitaciones de un pájaro sobresaltado.

La cosa es masiva, se acerca fácilmente al tamaño de los edificios que tiene al lado. Es imposible distinguir los detalles con el aguacero, pero puede ver una enorme boca llena de brillantes dientes del tamaño de su brazo. La criatura se está rizando hacia arriba como si estuviera nadando en el aire, curvandose en perezosas espirales hacia el cielo como si la gravedad no existiera. Él ve seis patas moviéndose y empujando la nada, cada una inclinada con garras curvas brillando con la luz verde... Aletas masivas repartidas por todo su cuerpo, desde su espalda y cabeza, y una melena húmeda enredada cubre la parte posterior de su cabeza y corre todo el camino por su espina dorsal hasta la punta de su cola larga y oscilante.

De repente, la criatura se detiene en su ascenso y se inclina, moviéndose como en cámara lenta. Penetrantes ojos verdes que brillan como luces de neón aterrizan en la multitud, la bestia se encoge y mueve la cabeza violentamente. Sus muchas piernas van desde mover tranquilamente el aire hasta patear y arañar a un ritmo frenético, y la bestia abre su mandíbula hasta su máximo potencial y ruge .

No, no es un rugido. Es un grito horrible, desgarrador y ensordecedor .

La fria tranquilidad que se había suspendido sobre la multitud de espectadores se rompe bruscamente como cristales rotos mientras la gente a su alrededor grita y llora, tratando desesperadamente de escapar. Naomasa solo puede mirar en mudo horror mientras la bestia balancea su cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscara algo, gritando una y otra vez. Luego, en un movimiento limpio, se retuerce en el aire como un resorte en espiral y golpea con la punta de la cola el edificio más cercano, rompiendo a través de él en una nube de humo y escombros.

Naomasa se lanza fuera del camino mientras pedazos de ladrillos y cemento comienzan a llover en racimos, buscando refugio de lo que teme que pronto se convierta en un alboroto imparable. Él ve una habitación al otro lado de la calle y se mueve para correr hacia ella, pero es detenido por otro grito que envía hielo disparado por sus venas y lo congela en su lugar. La criatura se abalanza sobre su cabeza, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo y derribarlo sólo por la fuerza de la acción y choca contra los edificios al otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos son salvajes mientras revienta y arañan cualquier cosa, de vez en cuando desapareciendo en el humo, sólo para emerger en un relámpago verde y un grito penetrante.

Desde su posición en el suelo, con las manos y las mangas empapadas, Naomasa tiene una vista sin obstáculos de la criatura que se precipita y chilla, destruyendo todo lo que toca como una enfermedad horrible. Él se siente casi enfermo; ¿De dónde vino la cosa? ¿Qué era? ¿Un Quirk?

Su radio zumba y burbujea desde donde está enganchado en su bolsillo e intenta tomarlo con una mano mientras trata de mantener la lluvia fuera de sus ojos.

"Es Tsuragamae", oye una voz estática seguida de un ladrido. "¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?!"

Naomasa presiona el botón y se prepara para responder, pero se encoge al ser cortado por otro grito retorcido. Tan pronto como se desvanece, sostiene la radio cerca de su boca e intenta protegerla de la lluvia.

"El callejón con la situación de rehenes de repente exploto y... esto... salió", se ahoga por la falta de algo mejor para describirlo, con los ojos parpadeando furiosamente mientras la lluvia le golpea la espalda. "Es una especie de serpiente flotante del tamaño de un edificio. Parece estar enloqueciendo y actualmente está destruyendo todo. Daño extremadamente extenso."

Oye a Tsuragamae ladrar algo indistinto antes de que llegue un mensaje más claro: "Estamos en camino". La radio luego se disuelve en estática.

Naomasa la mete en el bolsillo, se pone de pie y fuerza su vista para ver a la criatura en la distancia. Dejó un sendero de destrucción nauseabundo como nunca había visto antes, incluso en todo su tiempo como el detective jefe de la policía. La cantidad de edificios destruidos y el humo quema, y no está seguro de si quiere verlo a la luz del día.

Su atención es capturada abruptamente cuando, de repente, hay silencio. La criatura se ha ido, Namasa se da cuenta. Desapareció en el aire. La única señal de que alguna vez estuvo aquí es el rastro de edificios destrozados y polvo que dejó.

Naomasa lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, su respiración en fuertes bocanadas que se vuelven humo a la luz parpadeante de una farola doblada. Ahí es donde se queda, solo en la calle bajo la lluvia torrencial, hasta que llegue el resto de la fuerza policial.

Buscan durante meses, pero nunca se escucha o se ve nada de la criatura apodada "Leviatán" nunca más. No había nada y no hay nada. Hasta la fecha, los Quirks registrados no son ni remotamente similares a las que vio esa noche. Eventualmente se dan por vencidos, con la esperanza de que el debut del Leviatán sea una ocurrencia única.

Naomasa debería haber sabido que no tendria tanta suerte.

* * *

Izuku se despierta con el sol brillando en su rostro en bandas cegadoras, y él entrecierra los ojos con un gruñido. Golpear la luz como un gato no hace nada para aliviar su problema, y finalmente se conforma con sentarse. Su cabeza todavía está aturdida por el sueño, la sacude para despejarse y mira a su alrededor. La ropa está esparcida por el suelo en montones arrugados, y la pared está cubierta por docenas de carteles. All Might, en su mayoría. ¿Quién puede culparlo? En general, la habitación es estrecha, polvorienta y relajante, e Izuku se toma un minuto para disfrutar.

Y luego, el minuto se acaba, e Izuku se levanta de la cama con un suspiro, resistiendo el impulso de volver a acostarse mientras es recibido por una desagradable ola de frío. Nop. No puede hacer eso. Por muy tentador que sea el pensamiento, no puede llegar tarde a la escuela.

Izuku se pone su uniforme y se dirige al baño, levantando el cepillo de dientes del mostrador. Coloca una gran cantidad de pasta de dientes sobre ella y se la mete en la boca, cepillándose un poco más despacio de lo habitual. Mientras está en eso, aprovecha la oportunidad para examinarse en el espejo, chequeandose de arriba a abajo. Se siente relajado, pero su cuerpo, no, su Quirk no siempre está de acuerdo. Esta vez, sin embargo, parece haberse calmado, y no muestra ninguno de los 'accesorios' habituales que vienen con cualquier tipo de agitación emocional. Izuku sinceramente se siente aliviado de no tener el comienzo de una aleta espinal tratando de brotar de su espalda y que vuelva a abrir un agujero en su uniforme. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha estado lo suficientemente relajado como para no dejar que ningún signo del Leviatán resbale entre las grietas y darse a conocer en su cuerpo. Levanta las cejas en el espejo y se ríe de lo estúpido que se ve antes de enjuagar el cepillo de dientes y dirigirse al piso de abajo.

La cocina es más cálida que su habitación, lo cual es un alivio. No está seguro de si es solo él o si es gracias a su Quirk, pero su habitación siempre se siente absolutamente gélida. Lo vuelve loco.

"¡Buenos Dias, mamá!", Dice con una sonrisa suave mientras agarra una tostada de un plato, sin siquiera molestarse en sentarse. Ella claramente no lo había escuchado llegar, y gira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Oh! Izuku, cariño, me asustaste " Ella exhala con una risa, y él no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Tan pronto como lo hace, siente que sus pies se mueven un poco, y las garras intentan abrirse camino hacia la superficie. En un rápido movimiento practicado, aplasta la emoción, y la sensación se desvanece. No es nada, se dice a sí mismo y al Leviatán, incluso si no está seguro de si puede oírlo. Su madre se asusta fácilmente, pero la mayoría de las mañanas recordaba hacer algún tipo de ruido para indicar su presencia.

"Lo siento, mamá", dice torpemente. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y acaricia su cabeza con un bufido.

"No necesitas disculparte. ¡Ahora siéntate y come antes de que llegues tarde a la escuela!

Izuku hace lo que ella le pide, comiendo rápidamente mientras su madre se sienta frente a él

Midoriya Inko es una mujer pequeña con el mismo cabello verde oscuro que Izuku y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella es dulce y comprensiva y todo lo que está en medio, e Izuku haría cualquier cosa por ella.

La comida pasa en relativo silencio. Es normal. Este no es un silencio cargado y vacío. Este silencio es tranquilo y reconfortante, una conversación sin palabras entre madre e hijo que pasa como la brisa en un día de verano.

Habiendo terminado, Izuku toma su bolso de donde estaba colgando suelto de una correa en una silla y se lo coloca sobre su hombro, estirándose.

"Está bien, mamá, me voy a ir. ¡Hasta luego! ", Dice, abriendo la puerta con un clic satisfactorio. La perilla está desgastada y es familiar bajo sus manos, ligeramente arañada desde los días en que el Leviatán había logrado empujar las garras sobre él por una razón u otra. Está contento de que hoy no sea uno de esos días.

"¡Adiós cariño! ¡Mantente seguro! "Ella grita detrás de él. Izuku sonrie y empuja la puerta, inmediatamente siendo golpeado por una ráfaga ingobernable de viento helado.

"¡No dejes entrar el frío!" Oye desde la cocina, y no puede evitar reírse un poco cuando cierra la puerta. El frío se arremolina a su alrededor, silbando y resoplando en una melodía tranquila. Izuku parpadea mientras muerde sus ojos, pero sacude cualquier emoción que pueda traer. Él no necesita el brote aletas en su cabeza solo porque hace un poco frío.

Justo cuando piensa eso, siente un leve hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Izuku rueda sus ojos con tanta fuerza que casi le dan la vuelta e intentan decirle a su Quirk, '¿Que Dije?' No funciona, y es algo que sólo acelera el proceso. La frustración de Izuku solo crece por su incapacidad para evitar que las aletas verde-azul broten de su cabeza como velas, y responden creciendo más rápido.

Es por eso que Izuku se presenta a la escuela con la cara hundida en resignación, con dos conjuntos de aletas con volantes sobresaliendo de su cabello que parecen como si alguien hubiera tirado un par de tijeras a los bordes de ellas. Sus ojos estan entrenados para estar en el suelo cuando entra al salón de clases y deja su bolsa junto a su silla, pero eso no es suficiente para evitar la mirada penetrante que siente inmediatamente una vez que lo hace.

"Oi, Deku, ¿qué pasa con los accesorios?", Grita Katsuki, pidiendo una respuesta. El instinto de Izuku lo insta a encogerse de miedo, pero lo calla igual de rápido. Ha estado lidiando con esto por años. No hay necesidad de tener miedo.

"Oye, mocoso inútil. Te estoy hablando ", escucha nuevamente. Él responde deslizándose sin palabras en su asiento y fijando sus ojos en la pizarra, teniendo cuidado de borrar cualquier emoción de su rostro y guardarla en su bolsillo para más tarde. Puede sentir la mirada en su cabeza cada vez más enfurecida incluso desde aquí, mentalmente suspira y se prepara para lo peor.

Efectivamente, ni siquiera unos segundos más tarde, una mano pálida golpea su escritorio e inmediatamente es acompañada de unas pocas explosiones. No es suficiente para dañar realmente el escritorio, pero dejará hollín en todas partes que manchara todo el trabajo en clase de Izuku con negro.

"Oi, ¿estás sordo? ¿Esos feos accesorios dañaron tus oidos? " Él escucha, unque desea que las aletas cancelen el ruido. Lo salvarían de tener que lidiar con esta mierda de nuevo. Continúa mirando la pared delante de él, esperando que la campana suene pronto y aleje a Katsuki.

Katsuki, ahora indudablemente enojado, agarra una de las aletas superiores y tira de ella con fuerza. Envia una punzada de dolor que recorre su cabeza y baja por su espina dorsal, pero Izuku logra apoyarse un poco para limitar el daño. Todo el tiempo, mantiene una expresión aburrida e indiferente en su rostro. No está seguro de cuánto es evitar a Katsuki y cuánto es evitar que el Leviatán intente manifestarse.

Al menos parece estar funcionando… un poco.

Katsuki gruñe sin palabras, su rostro se contorsiona con una ira cruda. Una mano se abre, tomando la mandíbula de Izuku y girando su cabeza dolorosamente para que se miren a los ojos.

"Te estoy hablando, lagarto bueno para nada", escupe, apretando los dientes. Izuku siente que su boca se mueve y sabe sin ver que sus propios dientes se están afilando y retorciéndose, preparandose. Él fuerza cualquier emoción que lo está causando, antes de levantar las cejas hacia Katsuki y decir rotundamente: "Vete a la mierda".

"¿Qué coño me acabas de decir?"

"Me escuchaste", Izuku responde con la misma monotonía, probablemente ganando una paliza más tarde por sus acciones. Ya ha tomado lo suficiente como para negarlo.

Katsuki retira un brillante puño rojo, e Izuku se pregunta si va a dar el primer puñetazo, pero el maestro elige ese momento para abrir la puerta y caminar hasta su escritorio, buscando inmediatamente a Katsuki. Como se esperaba, él no hace nada acerca de la situación real, y simplemente se aclara la garganta.

"A sus asientos, por favor", dice, y su voz es baja y desinteresada. Katsuki sisea y atraviesa su garganta con un dedo mientras se va e Izuku lo ignora.

Elegiran su futuro hoy, Izuku escucha en alguna parte. En realidad, no está escuchando, sino que está mucho más concentrado en lo que sea que su cabeza haya bloqueado en este momento. Él no espera ninguna atención. Desde el incidente de hace diez años, cuando usó su capricho por primera vez y luego mató a treinta y cuatro personas, se aseguró de mantener su Quirk ambiguo e imperceptible. Está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, en realidad. La mayoría, sino todos sus compañeros de clase piensan que su peculiaridad es solo una especie de modificación corporal extravagante que en realidad no es útil para nada y le gustaría mantenerlo así. Sin embargo, las aletas lo molestan porque son demasiado similares a las aletas del Leviatán que habían estado cubiertas de sangre y tierra en ese día infame, y si alguien hace la conexión...

En su agitación, apenas nota que Katsuki desafía al maestro por algo estúpido, comocolocarlo con el resto o lo que sea, o la forma en que sus manos se engrosan y se convierten en garras.

"Intentaras ir UA, ¿no es así, Katsuki?" Oye al profesor preguntar. Hay algunos sobresaltos y murmullos, pero Izuku no está seguro de por qué están sorprendidos.

"Diablos, sí. Incluso supere el examen simulado que colocaron. ¡Todos pueden apostar su trasero a que para cuando terminemos la escuela, seré un héroe mejor que All Might! "

El resto de la clase admira su confianza. Izuku desea que se calme.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No esta Midoriya intentando ir a UA tambien?"

Izuku nunca ha deseado desaparecer más de lo que lo hizo en ese momento. Se conforma con fijar al maestro con una mirada venenosa mientras la atención de la sala se dirige lenta pero segura hacia él, como un sistema de busqueda que ha encontrado su objetivo. Hay silencio por un momento, y luego la clase estalla en risas burlonas. "¿Accesorios Izuku? ¡De ninguna manera!" Oye entre las carcajadas. "¡Lo matarán en el examen!"

Él solo se encoge de hombros, sin molestarse en defenderse. Pronto terminará, y entonces todos lo olvidarán, y él podrá irse. No sabe por qué les importa de todos modos.

Y luego, en el ruido, escucha un gruñido familiar y amenazante. Oh, chico .

"¡Deku!" Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Izuku es empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de Kacchan golpeando su mano sobre su escritorio. "¡Cómo te atreves a decir que estás en el mismo nivel que yo, mocos sin valor!". Escupe las palabras como si Izuku hubiera dicho que iría a la UA para enfurecerlo deliberadamente e Izuku jura que puede ver humo saliendo del orejas de otro chico. No sería sorprendente.

"¿Cuándo dije algo?", Pregunta rotundamente. Esto le provoca una explosión en la cara, quemando su nariz y sus mejillas mientras aprieta los dientes y hace lo posible para no responder. Su peculiaridad le otorga cierta resistencia a la temperatura tanto para el frío como para el calor, pero incluso eso no es suficiente cuando está siendo atacado desde tres pulgadas de distancia.

"Escucha, Deku. Eres solo un espantapájaros feo y débil con una burla de Quirk. Nunca podrías ser un héroe. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar competir con alguien como yo?"

"No estoy tratando de competir contigo, Kacchan", dice Izuku.

"El examen es imposible para alguien como tú", gruñe Kacchan. "No pierdas mi tiempo".

"No estoy perdiendo el tiempo de nadie. Tú eres el que está en mi cara. Si me preguntas, creo que eres el que está desperdiciando el mío ".

La clase se queda en silencio e Izuku sabe sin lugar a dudas que ha cruzado la línea. No puede arrepentirse, realmente. Sigue tirando emociones tan pronto como aparecen y trata de arrancarle las uñas a sus pies. Después de un rato, sin embargo, el silencio se vuelve insoportable, él suspira y se da vuelta para mirar a Katsuki.

Está sonriendo, como si este fuera un gran juego y acaba de ganar el gran premio. Izuku supone, en cierto modo, que si; le ha dado más o menos a Katsuki una buena razón para sacarle la mierda en una bandeja de plata. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora.

"Veremos quién es una pérdida de tiempo cuando estes en el suelo, Deku ", gruñe Katsuki, cruzando la habitación para deslizarse hacia atrás en su silla con más elegancia de la que normalmente es capaz. Izuku casi responde con un _"¡Genial! ¡Lo espero con ansias! "_ , Pero guarda ese tipo de sarcasmo para después de la escuela.

El día pasa con una total falta de definición después de eso. La mayoría de los días lo hacen, realmente, cuando lo único que tiene que esperar es una golpiza después de la escuela. Hoy es especialmente brumoso teniendo en cuenta que es plenamente consciente de que las patadas de hoy serán muy dolorosas.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente mantener la boca cerrada y mantenerse fuera de problemas por una vez?

Con una impresionante falta de finalidad, suena la última campana, e Izuku comienza a guardar sus cosas. Como era de esperar, no llegó muy lejos, y la mochila amarilla gastada es arrancada de sus manos y arrojada al suelo.

"Entonces realmente piensas que estás en mi nivel, ¿eh?" Katsuki dice de repente a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Izuku quiere decir que él no insinuó nada por el estilo, pero se muerde la lengua y en su lugar envia a Katsuki una mirada aburrida.

"Supongo que tendré que enseñarte cuál es mi nivel".

Él siente el golpe antes de verlo. Su peculiaridad es reptil por naturaleza, y es particularmente susceptible a las señales de calor. El hábito de Katsuki de calentar las manos antes de balancearse hace que sea casi ridículamente fácil salirse del camino. Katsuki da un paso hacia atrás, pero ya ha girado y balanceado su pierna en un amplio arco hacia la parte posterior de las rodillas de Izuku.

Hace una mueca visible y algunas escamas manchadas aparecen en sus brazos, pero él no cae. Simplemente camina hacia adelante, bajando la mano hacia su bolso. Katsuki aprovecha esta oportunidad para saltar sobre su espalda y frotar su cara en el piso del salón de clases.

Izuku aprieta los dientes, haciendo una mueca cuando un canino especialmente agudo que definitivamente no estaba allí antes le raspa en el labio. Sus emociones comienzan a salirse de control. Necesita esconderlo antes de que Katsuki se dé cuenta de que no es tan débil como le ha hecho creer a todos, o, Dios no lo quiera, conectar los puntos y darse cuenta de que Izuku es una criatura horrible, un asesino y un monstruo .

Katsuki es inteligente, Izuku le concederá eso, pero ni siquiera él es lo suficientemente inteligente como para conectar las dos piezas sin las pistas que aún tiene Izuku. Eso lo calma un poco y oye el rechinar de sus dientes cuando se encogen hasta ser un poco más grandes que los normales.

Se queda flácido e inmóvil, su cara se incrusta incómodamente contra el frío azulejo. Hay silencio, y luego siente que una zapatilla deportiva lo empuja con cuidado. No responde.

"Cobardeni siquiera puede recibir un golpe", oye a Katsuki regodearse, antes de que suene un ruido revelador y una carcajada.

"Análisis de héroes para el futuro. Número _trece_. "La última parte es casi incrédula. "Por el demonio va a necesitar eso. Además, estoy seguro de que no extrañara un pequeño libro nerd si tiene doce más . Malditación ".

Oye un estallido y luego un crujido, y el olor a humo del papel quemado le llena la nariz. Se necesita todo su autocontrol para no saltar y dejar que el Leviatán enloquezca un poco, y todo lo que hace es permanecer inmóvil en el suelo mientras los meses de trabajo se convierten en llamas parpadeantes.

Él oye la risa, luego el clic de una cerradura, y Katsuki arroja el libro por la ventana como si no valiera absolutamente nada.

"Honestamente, si tuviera cerebro, se habría arrojado desde un puente o algo hace mucho tiempo", dice Katsuki rotundamente. Hay más risas y luego, finalmente, se van.

Izuku cuenta hasta quince, solo para estar seguro, antes de gemir y dejarse caer en el suelo. Su nariz duele un poco donde ha fue aplastada contra suelo durante los últimos cinco o diez minutos, pero lo ignora y casi tropieza con la ventana. Mira hacia afuera, y por supuesto, está su libro; a la deriva serenamente en la parte superior del pequeño estanque en el campus de la escuela, empapado y lleno de agua donde no es negro como el carbón.

Las manos de Izuku tiemblan desde donde está agarrado al marco de la ventana, y es consciente de su propia respiración mientras sus sentidos se vuelven más y más refinados. Le arden los brazos y las piernas cuando su masa muscular aumenta ligeramente y están cubiertos con una capa de escamas de trullo oscuro, casi negro. Dos finas aletas comienzan a atravesarle la parte inferior de la espalda, una a cada lado.

Al mismo tiempo, sus movimientos se alejan cada vez más, de alguna manera, como si no fuera el que controla su propio cuerpo, sino que es simplemente un espectador.

Izuku gruñe, y el gruñido inhumano que sale de su garganta es más que suficiente para que encierre sus frustraciones de inmediato. Está perdiendo el control. No puede perder el control, no aquí.

Cierra los ojos y respira. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Los signos del Leviatán desaparecen lentamente pero con seguridad, las escamas desaparecen en su piel y las aletas se encrespan hacia él hasta que no queda nada. Una vez que se han ido todos, deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Ha vuelto a tener el control.

Izuku resopla y agarra su mochila del suelo mientras abandona el salón de clases, se dirige hacia el pasillo y sale por la puerta. Una vez afuera, regresa a la parte de atrás donde está la fuente. Es probable que el cuaderno haya quedado inservible, pero no está de más comprobar si hay algo rescatable.

Sorprendentemente, la mayor parte de las explosiones de Katsuki solo quemaron la portada y las primeras páginas. El resto está incómodamente húmedo y es probable que cuando se seque sea un desastre arrugado, pero hay un mínimo de tinta corrida y la mayoría de sus notas siguen siendo legibles. Para él, al menos.

Izuku deja escapar un amargo suspiro de alivio mientras trata de quitarle un poco de agua. No hace mucho, pero todavía se aferra al cuaderno como una cuerda salvavidas cuando sale del campus. El camino a casa no es largo, pero sus manos mojadas tiemblan cuando ya casi está a mitad de camino. Él sabe que es porque sus manos todavía están mojadas del estanque, pero eso no lo va a detener de su amargo humor.

Él opta por sostener el cuaderno empapado en una mano y meter la otra en el cuello de su uniforme, chirriando cuando su mano fría toca su clavícula.

Está tan atrapado en esto que casi no oye la voz fangosa y esponjosa que hace eco a su alrededor cuando pasa debajo del puente. Palabra clave: _casi_.

"Bueno, qué conveniente. Espero que no te importe si tomo prestada tu piel, niño! "Alguien gorgotea, y de repente está rodeado de un líquido espeso y pegajoso del color del vómito. Está agitado y retorciéndose y ... Izuku inhala bruscamente, vivo. Es el villano de lodos. El de las noticias. Bendita sea su suerte.

No le lleva mucho tiempo a Izuku darse cuenta de que podría morir muy fácilmente.

"¡Mierda!", Grita, sus ojos se abren cuando las primeras chispas de miedo comienzan a echar raíces en su pecho. "¡A-ayuda!"

"¡Woah! Nada de eso. Gracias" El villano lo interrumpe, y de repente, algo le baja por la garganta y por la nariz y, ¡oh Dios! El villano de lodo está tratando de meterse dentro de él. Es entonces cuando el fuerte agarre de Izuku sobre su pecho se afloja, y el miedo que había estado conteniendo se precipita como agua ártica.

Empieza a agitarse y patear, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para gritar a pesar de que el lodo lo amortigua. Su cerebro comienza a llenarse de miedo y adrenalina, y ya puede sentir al Leviatán retorciéndose dentro de él mientras se da a conocer.

"¡Casi! ¡Será más fácil si no luchas! " Los pulmones de Izuku se queman e intenta respirar desesperadamente. Él tiene éxito al inhalar un balde lleno de baba de villano y desesperadamente intenta toser sin éxito. Su lucha comienza a desvanecerse cuando su visión parpadeó dentro y fuera de poco. Oh Dios, oh Dios, se suponía que no debía terminar así, se suponía que no debía terminar así.

De repente, siente un rugido retumbar a la vida en lo más profundo de él, y ya no tiene miedo de ese villano. Él trata de reprimirlo, luchar, pero su fuerza se ha ido.

Si va a sobrevivir, no tiene otra opción.

Siente que su Quirk se enciende antes de que se muestre, pero cuando lo hace, se mueve más rápido que nunca. En segundos, está cubierto de escamas, y las aletas salen de su espalda y su cabeza. Sus dientes se convierten en colmillos, y sus manos y pies se curvan en garras. Una cola con aletas brota de su espina dorsal, oscilando y balanceándose y enviando nubes sucias con cada golpe. Cuanto más avanza, más consciente es Izuku de que se está perdiendo a sí mismo, pero aprieta los dientes y lo combate. Es como tratar de aferrarse a la arena mientras se escurre a través de sus dedos, pero no se va a detener. No va a perder el control.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tipo de ...? "El Leviatán escucha, pero Izuku se obliga a no pensar. Por instinto, abre la mandíbula todo lo que puede, y el villano baboso se apresura para meterse dentro. En cambio, Izuku suelta un grito horrible y retorcido que es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa de su tamaño debería haber sido capaz para producir. Solo la fuerza envía al villano de baba volando fuera de su posible huésped en un chorro de cieno, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras salpican el suelo.

"Dios, ¿qué diablos eres?"

Izuku se pone a cuatro patas, sus ojos brillan con un verde radiactivo. Sus dedos están apretados, los nudillos blancos, ya que puede sentir que su fuerza se agota. Su mirada se está desvaneciendo, a medida que su control se afloja.

El villano de lodo se está arrastrando, los ojos entrecerrados acusadoramente. Izuku se gira para mirarlo, respirando pesadamente, y gorgotea algo equivalente a una maldición. No puede durar mucho más.

"¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?" Gruñe, y sale mucho más bajo y más áspero de lo que debería. Él trata de hacer que suene más valiente de lo que realmente siente.

"¿Qué diablos _eres_?" El villano de lodo gorgotea. Ese impulso lo vence de nuevo e Izuku abre sus mandíbulas y grita una vez más, paralizando al ofensor en su lugar antes de acechar hacia adelante en extremidades rotas y pequeñas que no están hechas para caminar así.

Un ruido llama su atención, sin embargo, y sus aletas brotan hacia afuera.

"¿Quien-" Él fuerza, tratando de pararse, pero algo se estrella contra la tierra en la entrada del camino, y oye un grito estremecedor.

"Texas Smash!"

Una ráfaga de viento envía a Izuku y al villano de lodo volando. En un borrón de color, el recién llegado se lanza hacia adelante y levanta al villano de lodo, ignorando sus gritos furiosos. Luego se vuelven hacia Izuku, y sin querer, gruñe. Sus ojos no se enfocarán correctamente, y él no puede descubrir quién es la figura ni dónde está.

Está colgado de hilos en este punto. Es un milagro que todavía tenga cierto control.

"¡No te acerques!" Grita el villano de lodo. "Yo- Intenté poseer a un niño y se convirtió en... esa cosa, ¡no es humano!"

El aliento de Izuku tartamudea mientras su estómago se retuerce y aprieta sus ojos. Ellos tienen razón. Él no es humano. Es un monstruo.

Una mano presiona contra su espalda, y los ojos de Izuku se abren de par en par. El Leviatán se estremece ante el toque repentino, y él retrocede como si lo hubieran quemado. Él puede sentir su cola golpeando el suelo, pero no se siente como si fuera suya.

Los últimos granos de arena se deslizan entre sus dedos.

"Joven", dice la figura, y está sorprendido por cuán baja y tranquilizadora es su voz. Aprieta los dientes y se agarra al suelo, respirando pesadamente y obligándose a quedarse quieto, maldita sea.

"N-no ..." Él trata de advertirles, pero su voz sale en un gruñido gravemente inhumano. No, no, no.

"¿Puedes mirarme?"

Él se obliga a subir su mirada, ignorando la forma en que el suelo se mueve y rueda. La figura está parada sobre él, agachada. Parece familiar , pero él no sabe por qué.

"¿Puedes respirar?"

¿Respirar? Sí, él puede hacer eso. Será difícil, pero...

Se obliga a respirar hondo y luego lo deja salir. Otro, luego otro. El pánico se aleja de su sistema, y el Leviatán comienza a marchitarse lentamente.

Tan pronto como se debilita, incluso un poco, se estira, agarra y recupera el control.

Su visión se llena de un blanco espumoso y es vagamente consciente de sus ojos rodando hacia su cabeza mientras golpea el pavimento.

* * *

Izuku abre los ojos solo para ser inmediatamente asaltado por una ola de dolor tan abrumador que casi vomita. No puede respirar. No, eso no está bien. Él puede respirar. Él siempre podía respirar, pero el Leviatán esta-

¿El Leviatán...donde..?

Izuku levanta sus manos y las flexiona. Se mueven a sus órdenes. Tiene el control y sus manos son perfectamente humanas.

Él jadea, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo mientras tiembla. El Leviatán estaba casi en control. Sobrevivió al ataque, pero el Leviatán casi era libre. Nunca ha estado tan cerca sin perder el control.

Mira a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando la destrucción, pero no la hay.

"¿Qué...?", Susurra para sí mismo, mirando las piedras intactas. Está bien. Él no hizo nada, solo se defendió. Él todavía tenía el control.

"Oh, gracias a Dios ", Izuku medio solloza, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos y hundiéndose en el suelo.

"Joven", pregunta una voz extrañamente familiar e Izuku de repente se da cuenta de que no está solo. La figura. Aún esta oyendo. "¿Estás bien?"

Se sobresalta como si lo hubieran abofeteado, alejándose de la voz. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué... Qué vieron?

Su horror se triplica hasta el punto en que su cola se reforma para cubrir su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que la persona que lo vio no era otra que literalmente el propio All Might.

Está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando, y cada vez aparecen más partes del Leviatán. No, no, esto no puede suceder, él necesita calmarse -

"¡Woa! No quise asustarte. ¿Estás bien?"

Izuku cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala. El Leviatán se desvanece.

"¿Qué pasó?", Pregunta. Es vagamente consciente de luchar contra el villano de lodo antes de que All Might apareciera y casi pierda el control, pero es brumoso y granulado, como si lo estuviera viendo un un carrete de la vieja escuela.

"Creo que fuiste atacado por este villanoque logró evadirme antes. Lo siento por eso."

"No- yo- yo sé eso, que..."

"Parecías ser una especie de humanoide reptiliano con aletas. ¿Ese es tu Quirk?

"...¿Eso fue todo?"

"Eso fue todo lo que vi, sí".

Izuku solo evita agradecidamente cualquier Dios que exista en ese momento, y solo le da un asentimiento rígido y brusco. Él no reconoció al verdadero Leviatán. Él no sabe.

"Gracias por, eh, salvarme".

"¡Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!". All Might se pone de pie. "Me alegra ver que estás bien. Estuviste actuando bastante extraño cerca del final".

Izuku se pone tenso y su corazón se salta un latido, pero All Might no parece darse cuenta.

"Esa es un Quirk bastante impresionant. Con un poco de práctica controlandolo, podrías ser un buen héroe, ¿sabes?

Izuku parpadea con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Él puede ser un héroe? All Might piensa que él puede...

All Might no sabe lo que él es o lo que él ha hecho .

Él sonríe, pero se siente forzado. "Mu-muchas gracias." Se detiene, antes de agregar tímidamente. "¡Y! Uh, ¿puedo tener... tu autógrafo?

"¡Listo!" All Might le guiña un ojo, y luego se va e Izuku se queda e hiperventila hasta que está en el límite del territorio Leviatán una vez más.

Le toma al menos unos sólido diez minutos para recuperarse. Casi deja que el Leviatán tome el control. Estuvo tan cerca. All Might apareció y lo vio casi convertido en el Leviatán. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si lo supiera?

Pero All Might no se dio cuenta, y está bien. Está bien.

El sol se está poniendo, se da cuenta, y se obliga a permanecer de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Su cuaderno está en el suelo, lo levanta y lo agarra como un salvavidas, tan apretado que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Él necesita llegar a casa. Su madre probablemente esté preocupada.

Sale de allí un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Apesta al grito del Leviatán y al gilipollas del villano y le preocupa que si se queda allí más tiempo, se romperá.

Él toma una de las carreteras más concurridas en esta ocasión, con la esperanza de que la gran cantidad de personas le dará cierta sensación de anonimato. Lo hace y es increíblemente calmante. Nadie le presta atención. Están demasiado enfocados en sus pequeños mundos.

Hay menos gente alrededor mientras camina más lejos, lo que realmente no le preocupa. Se está volviendo más oscuro. Seguramente habrá menos personas.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la multitud de personas que se agrupan alrededor de un callejón en el lado opuesto de la calle. Hay humo que sale de él en nubes enormes y ondulantes, y la gran cantidad de ruido que proviene del lugar sugiere un ataque de villanos.

El cerebro de Izuku le grita que lo ignore y siga caminando, pero antes de saber lo que hace, ha cruzado la calle y está luchando para llegar al frente de la multitud. Hay héroes en todas partes, pero ninguno parece intervenir en la situación. La mayoría está tratando de combatir los incendios crecientes o simplemente intentando controlar a la multitud. Gira y gira, tratando desesperadamente de ver a las personas que lo rodean, a los héroes que los llevan de vuelta, pero se las arregla para echar un vistazo.

Su mundo se rompe y lo quema.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki no tiene un buen día. Había mejorado un poco después de que vio a ese estúpido nerd inútil tirado en el piso y quemó su inútil cuaderno, pero luego volvió directamente a no genial. Realmente _, no genial_.

Había estado caminando con algunos de sus molestos lacayos, hablando de algo sin importancia mientras los dos prácticamente besaban el suelo sobre el que caminaba. Estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que él dijo, pero no le importó y simplemente siguió hablando.

Y luego, con un choque y una nube de humo, ese tipo apareció en su camino. Katsuki no le había prestado mucha atención al principio; se veía como cualquier otro ciudadano raro.

Era alto y delgado, con el pelo corto y un poco de barba, ojos ocultos detrás de gafas de sol. Tenía la boca arrugada en un ceño fruncido, que repentina y ominosamente se había desvanecido cuando Katsuki había sentido los ojos del hombre caer sobre él.

"¡Oye, chico!", Había dicho, pavoneándose hacia Katsuki como si fuera el dueño del lugar, lo cual era suficiente para ganar algunas chispas crepitantes. "¿Estás entrenando para ser un héroe profesional?"

"Puedes apostar tu trasero," Katsuki no había podido evitar sonreír mientras se movía para empujar al hombre y tal vez 'accidentalmente' golpear su hombro.

"Perfecto", había oído, y en un borrón de sonido y movimiento, se había encontrado al final del callejón con una hoja muy grande y afilada presionada su garganta. Ahí es donde se encuentra ahora, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos apretadas por la forma en que el extraño se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué mierda?" Sisea, solo para ser cortado por su propia garganta contrayéndose con un traidor ruido de asfixia mientras la hoja presiona un poco.

"Por favor, sobra la charla", dice el hombre, teniendo la audacia de sonar aburrido. Katsuki hace todo lo posible para escupir y casi fracasa miserablemente, pero no permite que la furia que actualmente está ocultando se escape de su mirada.

"Jesús, eres un luchador, ¿verdad?" El hombre tararea. "Te diria que enemos un poco de tiempo hasta que lleguen los grandes y pueda hablar de negocios; Supongo que puedo entretenerte un poco. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?"

"Vete al infierno."

"Encantado de conocerte, 'Vete al infierno'. Puedes llamarme Blade." Se ríe. " Hombre, pensé que tenía el nombre más atrevido, pero parece que fui superado por un rubio del centro de la ciudad. ¿Tienes algún hermano, tal vez llamado 'Vete a la Mierda' o 'Sal del Vecindario'?

Katsuki logra sacar un ruido confuso y enojado, dividido entre gritar cada blasfemia que sabe y no responderle. Falla con ambos y es exasperante .

"Mm". Blade asiente con la cabeza pensativamente, como si Katsuki le hubiera dado una respuesta. "Es lo que pensaba. ¿Cuál es tu Quirk, 'Ve al infierno'?"

Y Katsuki pensó que 'Kacchan' era molesto.

"Ninguno que sea tu maldito negocio", gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos. Una vez más, el hombre lo toma como una respuesta válida.

"Ninguno que sea tu maldito negocio, ¿eh? Parece un título extraño para el Quirk de un niño. ¿Cómo funciona?"

Katsuki no tiene idea si este tipo está tratando de ser gracioso o si en realidad es un idiota.

"Exactamente lo que dice en el empaque, maldito".

"Tsk. Te lo dije, es Blade. No mucho se te queda alli arriba, 'Vete al infierno'"

"Espero que te ahogues".

"Improbable. Ahora, probablemente ya hayas descubierto el mío, así que no me molestaré en explicarlo".

Los ojos de Katsuki se entrecierran un poco, y él mira hacia abajo. Todavía hay una larga cuchilla presionan su garganta, pero esta vez, sus ojos la siguen.

La cuchilla está unida en la base con otras tres, sobresaliendo por debajo de la chaqueta del hombre donde deberia estar su mano. Parece una especie de abanico, piensa Katsuki aturdido. Fantástico.

"Impresionante, ¿no?" Blade canta, y Katsuki espera que arda en el infierno.

En ese momento, oye el sonido de las sirenas, gritos y dos héroes pro se detienen en el otro extremo del callejón, respaldados por unos cuantos policías.

"Es Kamui Woods, Death Arms, y el departamento de policía de Musutafu. Estás infringiendo múltiples leyes, incluido el uso de Quirks en público y la toma de rehenes. Por favor, rindase". Alguien grita.

"Oh, finalmente", Blade suspira. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no se mostrarían. Parece que no pudieron evitar venir a salvar al pobre y pequeño héroe de un viejo y malo yo ".

Él se ríe, y Katsuki no puede esperar para ver a este tipo pudrirse y tal vez echar un meada en su tumba.

"¡No, gracias!" Grita Blade, esta vez dirigiéndose a los héroes directamente. "De verdad, chicos. Todos sabemos que no secuestré a un niño 'pobre e inocente' por mierdas y risas. Ni siquiera escucharon mis demandas. "Hace clic con su lengua. "Soy profesional."

"Muy bien", dice una voz, y una figura que Katsuki no reconoce sale de la multitud. Está vestido con una sencilla gabardina que ondea al viento y un sombrero, por lo que Katsuki puede ver, su rostro es tranquilo y sereno. "¿Cuáles son tus demandas?"

"Oh, es él", Katsuki oye que el hombre murmura para sí mismo antes de hablar "Hm, ¿qué es lo que quiero?" Katsuki está bastante seguro de que a pesar del acto, el villano sabe exactamente lo que quiere y está jugando con todos.

"¿Que tal suenan 1,700,000 yenes y transporte para salir de la Ciudad?"

El negociador parece considerar esto por un momento. "1,700,000 yenes dices, ¿Eso es todo lo que estás pidiendo?. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué piensas hacer con el dinero?"

Para sorpresa de Katsuki, Blade solo ríe en respuesta.

"Intentando ese truco otra vez, ¿eh? En serio, Tsukauchi. Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido a no subestimarme ".

Entonces este no es el primer rodeo del negociador, Tsukauchi, pero tampoco es el de Blade.

La conversación entre ellos continúa un poco más, Katsuki siente que la cuchilla se acerca cada vez más a su garganta. Él quiere gritar y golpear a este tipo hasta que deje de respirar, pero sabe que incluso el más mínimo movimiento terminaría con un desafortunado tono de rojo en el suelo.

Su atención es capturada por el suspiro cansado de Blade, se endereza y obliga a Katsuki a hacer lo mismo.

"Tsukauchi, realmente disfruto estas pequeñas charlas, pero tengo un horario que seguir. Sugiero que cumplas mis demandas, o podríamos terminar con algunas... bajas desafortunadas ".

Los ojos de Katsuki brillan. "¡Desafortunado mygggk! "

La hoja ahora definitivamente está presionada contra su garganta, dibujando una delgada línea roja sobre su piel. Kacchan se siente como si fuera un lienzo pintado por un artesano. Un artesano que se especializa en trabajar con sangre.

"¿Alguna vez te callaras?" Dice Blade, mirándolo por encima de la nariz. "De verdad. Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora..."

Ahí es cuando lo oyen.

Un sonido asga el aire, girando, retorciéndose por el callejón y arañando las orejas de Katsuki. No puede describirlo, pero si lo intentara, probablemente se conformaría con decir que es algo similar a una mezcla de uñas en una pizarra y un rugido horrible que se extiende con fuerza en un grito ensordecedor .

Llena sus oídos y cubre su cabeza con un ruido parpadeante. Siente que está bajo el agua. Todo está amortiguado, sus oídos están sonando, no puede ver, no puede moverse, y no puede respirar.

¿Qué es esto?

En la esquina de su paralizada visión ve a un Tsukauchi igualmente paralítico, cuya cara se contorsiona en algo parecido al reconocimiento y _horror_.

Katsuki es golpeado por la comprensión de que lo que sea que acaba de ocurrir es de alguna manera mucho peor que su situación anterior. ¡Estupendo!

Está entretenido con sus pensamientos cuando una mancha de verde y negros se parpadea sobre él. De la misma manera, de repente, puede respirar y la hoja alrededor de su cuello se va. Tropieza con sus pies y cae, una mano baja para frotarse el cuello donde pica. Sale cubierta de rojo brillante.

Su ceño se arruga, y su boca se abre levemente cuando se da vuelta para ver qué es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar.

La escena que tiene delante no es lo que esperaba ver.

Blade está a la defensiva, su cabello es azotado por el viento y la chaqueta está torcida. Sangra por una herida horrible y desigual en la clavícula, y su respiración es temblorosa y trabajosa. Antes sus cuchillas habían estado quietas ahora giran salvajemente, una mancha circular mortal que recuerda a Katsuki un ventilador de techo particularmente asesino. Sus gafas de sol se han ido, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y Katsuki jura que puede ver el terror dentro de ellos.

Está a punto de preguntar qué acaba de pasar, como si Blade fuera a responder, cuando esa pregunta también se contesta cuando ese mismo borrón se lanza desde las sombras con un rugido espumoso y gutural.

No es humano, Katsuki se da cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Su primera reacción es saltar y unirse a lo que sea para vencer a Blade, pero incluso _él_ sabe que involucrarse en este momento es una Mala idea, con una M mayúscula.

Blade se ve tan diferente a como lo hacía antes. El villano engreído y relajado que acababa de tener cautivo a Katsuki ya no está; en su lugar hay un hombre de ojos estrechos que se esfuerza demasiado para defenderse por todos lados mientras la cosa rebota en las paredes como un si estuviera en un pinball, golpeando, cortando y rugiendo. Katsuki vislumbra una cola con aletas salpicada de sangre mientras se balancea en el aire y golpea la cara de Blade con un crujido ensordecedor. Sin embargo, Blade de alguna manera aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar a su contrincante.

Hay un chillido horroroso y dolorido que no suena humano en lo más mínimo, y Katsuki cree que va a vomitar. Así no es él. Él no debería tener miedo, maldición. Eso... Lo que sea eso no debería asustarlo.

Pero lo hace.

Una mirada detrás de él demuestra que no es el único.

Todos, ciudadanos, policías y héroes pro, están congelados en horror silencioso, no queriendo moverse y arriesgarse a llamar la atención de la cosa. Nadie se mueve para ayudar a Blade. Nadie se mueve para correr.

Katsuki piensa que la quietud es más aterradora que cualquier cosa detrás de él.

Se da vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Blade aterrizar un golpe más sólido en lo que probablemente sea la cabeza de la cosa. La criatura se arruga como cartón empapado, aterrizando con un golpe en una maraña de extremidades. Las cuchillas dejan de girar por un segundo y las puntas están cubiertas de sangre.

Katsuki no puede evitar sentir lástima por la cosa, ya que se retuerce y convulsiona en el suelo como una especie de órgano repugnante, quejándose y silbando de dolor. Blade parece estar en conflicto, pero un segundo después sus hélices comienzan a girar otra vez, y él las levanta por encima de su cabeza.

Blade es rápido, pero la cosa es más rápida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agrieta la cola en el estómago de Blade, se pone de pie y desaparece elevándose por encima del edificio detrás de él.

Solo así, el hechizo se rompe. Los héroes pro se mueven hacia él, la gente corre y se escabulle, la policía está tomando notas, pero Katsuki simplemente está parado allí.

El resto de la noche pasa en un borrón opaco. Katsuki es vagamente consciente de haber sido llevado lejos de la escena. Apenas escucha a los héroes pro verificando si tiene heridas, vendando su cuello mientras le dice lo valiente que era.

Definitivamente está más concentrado en Blade, que está inusualmente callado mientras es arrestado y subido al auto de la policía, lo que significa que no echa de menos la mirada rápida y sombría que comparten el villano y Tsukauchi.

Sí, algo definitivamente pasa allí.

Los héroes que se ciernen sobre él solo se detienen por un segundo, pero es lo suficientemente largo como para que salte y se dirija hacia Tsukauchi, ignorando los gritos de sorpresa y ordenes detrás de él. Tsukauchi no lo ve al principio, pero Katsuki se planta firmemente en el camino del policía y hace contacto visual directo. Ahora intenta ignorarlo, maldito.

"¿Qué...", Sisea. "¿Qué diablos era _eso_?"

Tsukauchi lo mira, como diciendo, ' ¿Quién es este niño y por qué me está interrogando? ', pero termina mordiéndose el labio y volteándose. Katsuki no va a tomar eso por una respuesta.

Él se pone en el camino de Tsukauchi otra vez, esta vez sin lugar a dudas lo sobresalta.

"No pienses que soy tonto, viejo. Vi esa mirada que le diste al fanfarrón del techo. Sabes algo. Puedes engañarlos, pero no puedes engañarme. ¿Qué mierda era eso?"

Por un segundo, Tsukauchi casi parece impresionado, pero luego, sus ojos se oscurecen, y él mira hacia otro lado.

"Malas noticias", dice en voz baja, y eso es el último que Katsuki escucha de él antes de ser arrastrado por dos héroes pro frustrados.

"Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre, chico? Vamos a necesitar llamar a tus padres... "

* * *

Izuku se despierta en medio de Dios-Malditamente-Sabe-Dónde, y lo primero que siente es dolor. Lo rodea, llenando cada molécula de su cuerpo con agonía. Es como si hubiera sido diseccionado, y todos sus órganos y venas hayan sido reemplazados por magma y piedras calientes.

Las manos de Izuku buscan un asirse a algo que no puede encontrar, sin embargo, de alguna manera logra voltearse y vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el suelo.

Se queda allí un rato, temblando y agitándose mientras la bilis gotea de sus labios, llenando su boca con un sabor amargo y ácido. Es a los pocos minutos que el olor comienza a afectarlo, y se esfuerza por soportar el dolor que hace que su pequeño cuerpo se resquebraje para levantarse.

Esto no funciona, ya que sus piernas tiemblan y se doblan, y él rápidamente obtiene una cara llena de arena.

Espera...¿Arena?

No. De ninguna manera.

' Sí, maldita sea ' el universo dice e Izuku levanta la mirada y es recibido por la playa. Es lo mismo que en sus notas en blanco y negro. Por supuesto que lo es.

Por un segundo, Izuku tiene cuatro años. Está asustado y temblando porque _el hombre grande con manos de espada intentó lastimarlo y luego hubo humo, frío y dolor y ahora está aquí en la playa y todo duele y solo quiere a su madre y...  
_  
Se obliga a respirar hondo, con las manos apretadas en puñados de arena. Ya no tiene cuatro años. No está solo y asustado y probablemente sea responsable de al menos algunas muertes.

En realidad, él ya pasó por lo ultimo, piensa para sí mismo con amargura.

Sus extremidades todavía están temblando, pero el dolor ha disminuido un poco. Bueno, no disminuyó, realmente. Más de reubicado en algunas áreas específicas. Una es, desafortunadamente, su rostro, y el otro lugar es su brazo. Extiende la mano tentativamente y roza un punto justo sobre el puente de su nariz, solo para silbar y retroceder bruscamente cuando un rayo de dolor brota del lugar y corre por su cuerpo como una onda.

Sus dedos están goteando con un carmesí apagado, y de repente está muy consciente del hecho de que puede saborear el hierro en sus labios.

Toma una respiración profunda y mira alrededor. La playa es la misma en la que se despertó después de lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, es tan diferente. Está cubierto de horizonte a horizonte con montañas de basura, llenas de todo, desde llantas hasta frigoríficos enteros, todo desguazado y abandonado.

Izuku no puede evitar arrugar la nariz, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando su rostro se enciende con dolor, pero parece que esta basura servirá para su propósito.

Medio camina medio tropieza con la arena, arrastra los pies torpemente como si nunca hubiera caminado sobre ellos antes. La playa está oscura, pero la luna llena lo ilumina como un reflector, llenando el área con un brillo fantasmal. Es vagamente consciente del choque de las olas contra la orilla mientras cojea hacia un parche de chatarra brillante.

Efectivamente, cuando se para, puede ver su reflejo tan claro como el día. De repente, desea que no pueda.

Su cara parece que ha sido dividida en dos. Un corte delgado pero profundo, que rezuma la misma sangre que salpica y mancha toda su cara, corre desde arriba de su ojo izquierdo, sobre el puente de su nariz y termina debajo su ojo derecho.

Él la mira fijamente, un sonido estrangulado escapa de su garganta cuando algunas gotas de sangre se deslizan por su nariz y salpican el metal en pulcras gotitas rojas.

Nunca va a ser capaz de ocultar eso. Va a ir a la escuela, y todos lo van a mirar, y lo sabrán .

Izuku siente el pánico lo supera, siente que el Leviatán se agita para alcanzarlo, y lo aplasta. No sirve de nada entrar en pánico. El pánico no lo llevará a ningún lado; en los pocos años de su existencia más que despiadada y tortuosa, eso es una cosa que puede decir que ha aprendido.

Él no sabe lo que pasó. Nunca recuerda. Solo puede esperar que nadie lo haya visto.

¿Qué hay de Katsuki...?

Él no importa. Probablemente esté bien. Izuku había sentido la forma en que el Leviatán se había enrrollado en su pecho y chilló al ver al villano que comenzó todo en ese día fatídico hace años, y no había sido capaz de detenerlo, pero sabía que lo sería para ese hombre y _solo_ para ese hombre.

Izuku no puede evitar esperar que el Leviatán no lo haya matado.

Aparta los pensamientos de su mente y opta por enfocarse en la otra fuente de dolor, la de su brazo. Aprieta los dientes y quita los restos andrajosos del uniforme de donde están pegados a su brazo empapado de sangre, ignorando el dolor y la picazón. Después de unos largos momentos, tiene éxito, dejando que la manga ahora suelta caiga al suelo con un ruido húmedo. Hace que se le revuelva el estómago, y por una vez, se alegra de que no tenga nada que vomitar. El resto de la parte superior de su uniforme pronto le sigue.

Se obliga a mirar nuevamente en el improvisado espejo, esta vez fijándose en su antebrazo. El ángulo es extraño, pero se las arregla para mirar por encima de su hombro a la herida.

Si él pensaba que el arañazo en su rostro era malo, _este_ tenía que ser el infierno. La herida es profunda; tres marcas dentadas como garras le desgarran la espalda desde la parte posterior del hombro hasta el centro de la cintura cubierto de tierra, arena y restos de tela. Emanando una gran cantidad de sangre espesa y oscura, e Izuku no es médico, pero sabe que si no consigue uno en cuestión de minutos, probablemente morirá.

Pero si consigue un médico, le echarán un mirada, verán las noticias y probablemente lo dejen morir. No está seguro de si preferiría desangrarse aquí o enfrentar eso.

Además, él sabe que su madre no puede pagar el médico, y mucho menos la cirugía a la que se vería obligado a someterse para tratar de salvarle la vida. Incluso si quisiera sobrevivir...

La cabeza de Izuku comienza a sentirse extrañamente liviana, y se frota un poco antes de hundirse lentamente en el suelo. Su espalda choca contra el frío metal chatarra y pica como el infierno, pero se da cuenta de que no puede importarle.

Su visión comienza a nublarse, montones de basura flotando sin rumbo en un cielo negro sin estrellas. Es casi calmante, a su manera, y no puede ignorar la forma en que un suspiro de satisfacción se escapa de sus labios.

La negrura es casi reconfortante cuando se apresura a reunirse con él.

* * *

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Sansa", dice Naomasa, con la cabeza en sus manos. Se siente más pesado de lo normal y, francamente, no le sorprendería que lo fuera.

Están de regreso en la oficina y se supone que están completando el papeleo de Blade y sus crímenes, pero no puede apartar su atención de lo que vio. Por lo que parece, tampoco Sansa.

"Supongo que pensé que tendría que volver alguna vez. No tenía sentido que algo así simplemente... apareciera una vez y nunca más ", suspira el oficial, frotándose la cara con una mano. Mira a Naomasa desde su lugar apoyado contra la pared, los ojos pesados y la boca fruncida.

"Al menos fue más pequeño esta vez".

Ese es otro detalle que Naomasa aún no ha entendido. No tiene dudas de que lo que vio fue el Leviatán, solo hay una cosa conocida que sabe que puede gritar así, pero era... Diferente. No era el enorme monstruo serpentino que había visto antes. ¿Por qué era diferente esta vez? Ciertamente no se está quejando, pero...

"Supongo que la pregunta es... ¿Por qué ahora?", Pregunta Sansa, deteniendo su tren de pensamientos antes de que se descarrile.

"Atacó a Blade antes, ¿correcto?" Naomasa piensa en voz alta, frotándose la barbilla. "Claramente tiene algún tipo de venganza contra él".

"Lo entiendo, señor. Mi pregunta es ... ¿Por qué ahora? De ninguna forma esta la primera situación de rehenes en la que Blade ha estado involucrado o es responsable. ¿Por qué no apareció en ninguno de los otros?"

Naomasa no tiene una respuesta. Él no tiene ninguna respuesta y es agotador.

"¿Qué información tenemos sobre el Leviatán?", Pregunta, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y volteándose para mirar a Sansa. En la luz blanca y plana de la oficina, el gato se ve casi fantasmal, y Naomasa puede ver que él no es el único que está cansado.

"Casi nada, ¿recuerdas? Lo más parecido a un visual es una imagen borrosa o dos", responde el gato, hundiéndose un poco más en la pared.

Naomasa recuerda, pero no está de más preguntar. Se traga un suspiro y vuelve a la pila de papeles en su escritorio.

"Bien, terminemos esto y luego podemos poner algunos recursos para que podamos para descubrir quién o _qué_ es 'Leviatán' ".

* * *

Izuku no está seguro de qué es más sorprendente. El hecho de que se despierta en lo que parece ser una cama, o el hecho de que puede despertar. Francamente, no está muy seguro de si está muerto y esta es una especie de extraña habitación blanca en el cielo...

Es dolorosamente simple. Todas las paredes son inmaculadas, prístinamente blancas, y el piso está hecho de azulejos brillantes. Una ventana en el extremo está cubierta parcialmente por cortinas azul pálido, y la luz entra fácilmente. Todo el lugar huele a alcohol y vinagre, e Izuku no está seguro si le gusta.

Su brazo izquierdo se siente extraño e hinchado, y lo mira solo para notar un número de lo que parecen ser IV y otros goteros metiéndose en él. Lo mueve experimentalmente, observando cuidadosamente la falta de escamas o garras, antes de mirar el derecho. Su otro brazo está vendado firmemente hasta el punto en que apenas puede moverlo.

No se queja, realmente, porque rápidamente descubre que intentar hacerlo duele mucho.

La mano con los IV se mueve lentamente hacia arriba y se toca su cara, entrando en contacto con varias vendas y vendajes que cubren su rostro. Parpadea.

Está en un hospital.

Su primera reacción es saltar y entrar en pánico, pero hacer eso no servirá de nada. Necesita mantener la calma. Necesita averiguar cómo llegó hasta aquí y cuánto sabe el personal.

Toma una respiración profunda para liberarse del pánico, el miedo, la preocupación y reemplazarlo con una fría impasibilidad. No sabe dónde está ni qué pasó, pero mostrarse parecido al Leviatán definitivamente no es una buena idea. No ahora, ni nunca, realmente.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y él no puede evitar estremecerse cuando alguien que probablemente sea una enfermera se asoma. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de él, y se escabulle con un silencio, "¡Oh! ¡Estás despierto!"

Ella comienza a hacer algo con las bolsas de suero e Izuku aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar y obtener algunas respuestas.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hospital general de Musutafu", responde, sin levantar la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. "Estabas en mal, muchacho. Estoy bastante sorprendida de que despiertes tan pronto".

"Entonces... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Has estado dormido durante tres días, creo".

Izuku apenas retiene un grito de sorpresa, sus ojos se abren de par en par. ¿Tres días? ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

No entres en pánico. Todo está bien.

"¿C-Cómo llegué aquí?"

Ella se ve pensativa por un segundo, antes de dar un ligero bufido. "Un hombre joven te trajo. Dijo que te encontró en la playa, y que te llame si despiertas". Hace una pausa. "En realidad, ¿te gustaría que lo llame?"

Izuku no tiene idea de quién lo trajo. No tiene amigos, y ninguno de sus compañeros de clase se molestaría en tratar de ayudarlo. Tal vez es por eso que asiente lentamente, tratando de no dejar que su rostro traicione su confusión.

"Bien. Enviaré al médico también, y él te hará algunas preguntas. ¿Crees que puedes responderlas?"

Él asiente lentamente. ¿Preguntas? ¿No saben quién es?

Él puede usar eso para a su favor, entonces. Si no saben quién es, no pueden facturar a su madre o conectarlo con el Leviatán. Es una posibilidad remota, pero tomará cualquier cosa que pueda obtener.

Ella le da una suave sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Izuku toma el breve silencio para decidir qué va a decir. Ha estado mintiendo toda su vida. Puede hacerlo ahora. Simplemente no puede dejarles saber quién es su madre o cuál es realmente su Quirk. ¿Qué harán cuando se den cuenta de que no puede pagar? _¿Qué hará?_ Tratara de no pensar en eso.

Con cuidado, crea una historia piensa funcionará. Él no es Midoriya Izuku. Él es Kuroki Hayashi, un huérfano que vive en la playa. Con suerte, no podrán rastrearlo con eso. Esperar es todo lo que puede hacer.

Tan pronto como lo hace, la puerta se abre, y un hombre con una bata blanca entra. Tiene cabello oscuro y rizado y una suave sonrisa rodeada de barba. Hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos, pero en su mayoría están ocultas.

"Buenos días, joven. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Vivo", Izuku se encoge de hombros antes de poder arrepentirse. Es la verdad. Su cuerpo está entumecido y los sentimientos de antes se han ido. Pero él habla dice con muy poca emoción. Tiene que actuar bien si piensa salir de esto sin consecuencias.

Fuerza una expresión de inquietud en su cara, esperando que el doctor no se de cuenta de su falsedad.

El doctor suelta una ligera bocanada de aire que Izuku piensa podría ser una risa antes de tirar de una silla. Él tiene un bloc de notas en su mano e Izuku sabe que está aquí para interrogarlo.

"Soy el Dr. Shigetaka. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"K-Kuroki Hayashi, señor. Gracias por salvarme."

El hombre asiente pensativo, garabateando algo en el papel. "De nada, Kuroki".

Apoya el bloc de notas en su rodilla antes de mirar de forma curiosa a Izuku.

"Tus lesiones fueron bastante extensas cuando llegaste. Sufrias de laceraciones múltiples y heridas profundas, así como pérdida de sangre. ¿Te importaría explicar cómo obtuviste todo eso?"

Izuku asiente, optando por torcer la verdad un poco. "Sí señor. Estaba caminando en la playa cuando apareció un hombre y me atacó. No sé quién era, pero tenía, eh, cuchillas en las manos, O algo así. Y trató de hacer que vaya con él a alguna parte, pero le di un puñetazo en la nariz y se enojó. Él me cortó con sus manos, y... realmente no puedo recordar mucho después de eso ".

El tartamudeo y el miedo en su voz es algo que dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo, pero lo llama para ayudar a su actuación. Él no es Izuku, que está acostumbrado al miedo alucinante y al conocimiento de que sin duda hay un precio para su cabeza; él es el pobre huérfano Kuroki, que ha sido atacado por un misterioso villano. Si hablara con su habitual indiferencia entrenada despertaría sospechas.

"¿Cuchillas en las manos?", Dice el Dr. Shigetaka pensativo, arrugándo las cejas un poco. Izuku asiente. El doctor vuelve a dejar su bloc y saca un teléfono del bolsillo, escribiendo algo que Izuku no puede ver. Un momento después, gira el teléfono para mostrar una foto policial del hombre que comenzó todo. La forma en que Izuku atrapa la respiración no es actuada. Al menos atraparon al tipo.

"¿Es él?", Pregunta el Dr. Shigetaka e Izuku asiente furiosamente.

"S-sí, señor. Ese es el."

Shigetaka tararea pensativamente, entrecerrando los ojos antes de volver a poner su teléfono y escribir algo más en la hoja.

"Está bien, Kuroki. ¿Tienes padres o un tutor al que podamos llamar? "

Izuku hace lo que puede para hacer parecer que la pregunta es dolorosa y aprieta la voz.

"No."

Shigetaka levanta una ceja. "¿Perdón?"

"M-mi mamá y mi papá murieron hace un tiempo. Vivo en la playa ".

Eso sin duda llama su atención, e Izuku de repente está muy consciente de que no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora está sumergido hasta la cintura con su mentira.

¿Qué harán una vez que terminen con él? Sin duda intentarán ponerlo en el sistema o en un hogar de acogida. Él tiene que huír antes de eso. ¿Pero cómo va a escapar de un hospital sin que nadie se de cuenta?

Wow, realmente no pensó en esto, ¿o sí?

El Dr. Shigetaka murmura algo más antes de ponerse de pie, sonriendo débilmente, aunque ahora definitivamente es más forzado. "Bien entonces. Creo que eso es todo, Kuroki. Gracias por tu cooperación. Ahora, creo que tienes un amigo que está aquí para verte".

Él agita su mano mientras se va. Por un minuto, la habitación queda silencio, pero Izuku siente que se ahoga. ¿Un amigo que quiere verlo? ¿Quién podría ser ese?

La puerta se abre e Izuku parpadea.

Definitivamente no es alguien que haya visto antes.

El chico que entra a su habitación es alto y áspero, con una piel bronceada similar a la de Izuku. Su cabello es de un gris pálido que cubre la mitad superior de su cara y podría competir con la de Izuku en desorden, sin ser detenida por cosas como la física o la gravedad. Lo que queda al descubierto de su cara está en su mayor parte oculto por las enormes gafas circulares colocadas sobre su nariz y su amplia y dentuda sonrisa.

"¡Chico de playa! ¡Estás despierto!", Dice en un acento que Izuku no reconoce, prácticamente saltando a un lado de la cama. Izuku parpadea, abrumado por la pura energía en el movimiento. ¿Chico de playa? ¿Es con él?

Tiene sentido, ya que quienquiera que sea, probablemente fue quien lo encontró sangrando en la playa, pero no está muy seguro de cómo lo hace sentir.

"U-uh, sí". Traga saliva, sintiendo los ojos grises fijos en él. "L-lo siento, ¿te conozco?"

Cabello gris reflexiona sobre eso por un segundo, golpeando el dedo índice en su barbilla, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, técnicamente, no, pero ya que te salvé el culo, creo que deberías".

Toca su cabeza con una mano antes de emular una pistola. "Soy Okyoita Aki, pero puedes llamarme Bit, si quieres".

Izuku lo mira mientras agita lentamente su mano buena, tratando de no parecer tan incómodo como se siente. Falla completamente.

"Uh, encantado de conocerte ... ¿Bit?"

Sonríe un poco, e Izuku está dolorosamente confundido acerca de quién es este niño o por qué le gustaría que lo llamaran Bit. Antes de darse cuenta, Bit está hablando de nuevo.

"He visto esa cara antes. Me llamo a mí mismo Bit porque hago cosas a partir de pequeñas partes que encuentro. Es como mi legado ". Le guiña un ojo, e Izuku no puede evitar reírse un poco por el tono serio que usa.

Va a responder pero luego hace una pausa, mirando a Bit con curiosidad y mordiéndose el labio. Bit se encuentra con su mirada, levantando una ceja.

"¿Sí?", Pregunta.

"¿Por qué?" Izuku balbucea antes de poder detenerse.

"...¿Por qué Qué?"

"Tú... Me encontraste en la playa, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Estabas muy jodido, no te voy a mentir. Pensé que estabas muerto."

Izuku no está seguro de qué decir a eso, así que solo hace su pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué... tráeme aquí?"

Bit lo mira como si le hubieran preguntado si el cielo es verde.

"¿P-porque estabas _literalmente_ muriendo? ¿Solo en una playa en el medio de la noche? ¿Qué más habría hecho contigo?"

Lo dice con tanta incredulidad que Izuku tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que la mayoría de las personas en la vida real no lo menosprecian como un estúpido y farfullante nerd con un Quirk inútil. Esa es la influencia de Katsuki. Se siente extraño pensar en eso.

"L-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a... Uh, no importa", intenta hablar sin sonar patético. Bit deja escapar un ruido confuso.

"¿Estás insinuando que la gente con la que pasas el rato te habría dejado morir?"  
 _  
Aunque, si estuviéramos hablando de Katsuki, él podría haber sido el causante._

"Uh- quiero decir..."

"Dudaste. Eso está realmente mal, amigo ".

Izuku realmente no tiene idea de cómo responder a nada de eso, así que se calla.

Bit se da cuenta de que no va a decir nada más sobre el tema y da un golpecito con los dedos en el costado de la cama.

"De todos modos, no se tu nombre".

Izuku se estremece. "¡Oh! Sí, lo siento, soy Kuroki Hayashi."

Bit levanta una ceja. "Está bien, Kuroki." Sus ojos se fijan sobre Izuku mientras lo dice, y lo que sea que esté buscando, parece encontrarlo. De repente, mira hacia atrás y se inclina hacia abajo, e Izuku se congela mientras susurra, "Intenta conseguir un nombre más creíble si vas a mentir".

"¿C-Cómo?" Izuku no puede evitar chillar, con la voz tensa. Bit se ríe.

"Cuando has estado cerca, puedes reconocer nombres falsos. Esta gente podría no ser capaz de hacerlo, pero yo lo hago ". Se inclina hacia atrás, tocando la barandilla al costado de la cama del hospital. Izuku de repente se pregunta exactamente quién es este niño, y en qué rayos se ha metido.

"Aunque, tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué?" Bit añade, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Q-qué?"

"El nombre falso".

Izuku se muerde el labio, tratando de descubrir qué decir. Él no sabe nada sobre Bit, y su cerebro le advierte que no confíe en él, pero ... ¿Qué más puede hacer? Mientras lo mantenga vago, la verdad no dolerá. Eso cree.

"Yo ... Mi madre y yo no tenemos mucho dinero, y ella no sabe que yo estoy..." Se señala a si mismo un gesto con un bufido amargo. "No quiero que ella tenga que preocuparse por eso".

Bit ladea la cabeza ligeramente. "Oh. Así que eso es, supongo. Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurrió?"

"Yo... dije que era un huérfano".

Bit lo mira por un minuto, antes de resoplar y negar con la cabeza. Izuku no puede evitar erizarse un poco, pero se esfuerza y se conforma con levantar una ceja no impresionado. Bit lo nivela con una mirada divertida, apoyando sus manos en el riel de la cama.

"Ah, el viejo truco del huérfano. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando traten de ponerte en una casa?"

"Voy a tratar de irme antes de eso".

Bit levanta una ceja tan alto que a Izuku le preocupa que pueda salir de su rostro.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

Izuku abre su boca para responder, pero la cierra y se desploma un poco, mirando a otro lado. ¿Cómo va a salir de aquí? Él no puede simplemente irse, y no tiene otras opciones. No es como si él pudiera saltar por la ventana. Realmente ha cavado su propia tumba, ¿no?

"Es lo que pensaba. Te diré algo, chico de playa. Pareces un niño interesante, así que te ayudaré ", dice Bit.

Izuku fija su mirada en el otro justo a tiempo para escuchar la segunda parte.

"Por un precio".

Por supuesto, suspira internamente, pero la oferta es demasiado buena para rechazarla. Se pregunta cuál es el precio. Bit no puede pedir dinero; él sabe que Izuku no tiene eso. ¿Qué más podría querer?

"Está bien, te escucho", dice, y Bit se ilumina.

"Te dije que hago cosas con partes pequeñas, ¿verdad?" Izuku asiente. "Bueno, la mayoría de mis materiales son basura de esa playa. En este momento, estoy preparándome para intentar comenzar algunos... proyectos más grandes. Sin embargo, las cosas que necesito son demasiado grandes por lo que mis brazos de fideos podrían caer de camino a casa. " Agita sus delgados brazos para acentuar el punto, e Izuku no puede evitar reírse. Lo mira, aunque es más divertido que cualquier cosa, y termina, "Ahí es donde entras".

"Quieres que ayude a llevar chatarra de playa a tu casa", resume Izuku pensativamente. "...¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?"

"Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir", responde Bit.

Izuku reflexiona durante un minuto. No es débil, exactamente, especialmente cuando usa su Quirk, pero puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar algunas de las piezas más grandes. Aún así, él tiene que salir de aquí antes de que los doctores lo pongan en una casa sustituta o descubran que él no es quien dice ser, o peor...

"Lo haré", dice Izuku con firmeza, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo exactamente. La cara de Bit se ilumina como un niño en Navidad con los ojos grises brillando intensamente.

" ¡Genial!", Dice un poco demasiado fuerte, antes de hacer una mueca y bajar la voz. "¿Qué tan pronto quieres salir de aquí?"

Izuku se muerde el labio. "Uh... lo antes posible, pero no antes de que mis heridas cicatricen en su mayor parte".

"Oh sí. Me olvidé de eso".

"Sí yo también. No es como si tuviese una gran cicatriz en mi cara ", Izuku se queda mirando sin pensar, antes de saltar y apresurarse a disculparse. Para su sorpresa, Bit en realidad se está... ¿Riendo?

"Oh, me gustas", sonríe, e Izuku no puede evitar sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lo más pronto posible, pero no antes de que mis heridas cicatricen en su mayor parte" resulta ser una semana más tarde. Izuku jura que es la semana más lenta de su vida, y ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos médicos y enfermeras lo han visto. Muchos de ellos han tenido Quirks curativos y debería agradecerles pero... Sólo es un poco mas rápida que una curación normal.

Les ha hablado sobre su pasado y ha explicado varias veces que antes vivía en un callejón en algún lugar. Se está cansando de actuar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo actuando temeroso, desconfiado y lo odia.

Bit visitas tres veces y es el único alivio que tiene Izuku al fingir ser Kuroki. Rápidamente descubre que Bit es muy diferente de... Básicamente cualquiera con quien haya interactuado en su vida, especialmente las personas de su escuela.

La segunda vez que Bit apareció, se vio atrapado en una tormenta de murmullos sobre el Quirk del héroe Icicle y ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bit estaba allí, se sobresaltó y se disculpó, solo para alejarse cuando Bit hizo una pausa en sus notas para decirle emocionado que continuará.

"¡Puedo usar esto! ¿Qué más sabes? "Preguntó con entusiasmo, e Izuku había retrocedido, lenta pero firmemente explicando cómo el Quirk de Icicle no afectaba la temperatura del aire directamente y cómo afectaba no la temperatura directa del aire, sino las vibraciones de los átomos a su alrededor, lo que significaba que con el uso adecuado, podría hacer mucho más que solo bajar la temperatura.

Habían pasado el resto de la visita hablando de diversos Quirks, y Bit había sacado unas pocas máquinas pequeñas que había hecho para presumir. Con la comprensión de Izuku de la física de los Quirks y el conocimiento de Bit sobre… Casi todo lo demás, está bastante seguro de que le darían a cualquier otro ser humano un dolor de cabeza.

Había dudado pero había revelado cuidadosamente su nombre y detalles sobre su vida a Bit. A cambio, había conocido fragmentos sobre la viday la familia de Bit.

"Mi madre es de Kyoto, y mi padre es de Jaipur", dijo, sonriendo. "Mamá puede mover metal como un imán, y papá puede conducir la electricidad sin sentir dolor. ¡Mi Quirk es una mezcla de los dos! "

"¿Cuál es tu Quirk, entonces?" Preguntó Izuku con curiosidad. Bit había aplaudido y dijo: "¡Me alegra que me hayas preguntado!, Aunque probablemente lo hubiera explicado de cualquier manera."

La peculiaridad de Bit se llama Batería, lo que significaba que sus venas actúan como un circuito cerrado. Aprovechando eso, podría usar su propio cuerpo como una batería que podría alimentar o cargar dispositivos pequeños, aunque implicaba meterse cosas y lo cansaba. Izuku había explicado con entusiasmo todos los usos y limitaciones que tal Quirk podría tener, mientras que Bit de alguna manera logró garabatear toda la información que vomitó.

Bit también había preguntado sobre el Quirk de Izuku, pero sólo dio una respuesta rápida y abreviada antes de continuar. No fue... Técnicamente una mentira. Bueno, si lo era, pero era la mentira que les decía a todos.

"Basilisk", había dicho. "Me permite, hacer crecer partes de reptiles bajo estrés".

Era la verdad, pero no era todo. Afortunadamente, Bit pareció sentir su renuencia a pensar en ello y siguió adelante.

Izuku simplemente no quería preocuparse por su Quirk por un tiempo. Había visto informes de lo que había sucedido en las noticias, había visto las temblorosas grabaciones de una criatura humanoide que gritaba y atacaba las hélices del villano (Blade era su nombre, claro) como una horrible bestia.

Simplemente no quería lidiar con eso por ahora.

Durante la tercera y última visita, Bit le había dado un pequeño bote que describió como un "garfio en una lata de Pringles" y había procedido a explicar cómo Izuku podía salir por la ventana del tercer piso y escapar.

"Esto se siente... Muy James Bond," había dicho Izuku, examinando el bote en sus manos como si pudiera explotar. Conociendo a Bit, incluso un poco, la posibilidad era bastante alta.

Bit se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué?"

"Y... ¿Si me caigo y muero?" Preguntó lentamente.

Bit solo sonrió. "Intenta no hacerlo."

Es por eso que Izuku actualmente está mirando por la ventana hacia el callejón que hay debajo, agarrando con fuerza el bote en sus manos mientras traga saliva.

La noche es fría, el viento helado entró por la ventana abierta y le envía escalofríos por la espalda. Tendrá que moverse rápido.

"Por favor no me mates, Bit", murmura, cerrando la delgada chaqueta. Bit la colocó sobre su bata de hospital y se inclina hacia atrás por la ventana. Una vez que el borde del techo está a la vista, desenrosca la tapa de la lata de metal y presiona un botón oculto en el costado.

La fuerza del gancho disparando desde la lata casi lo hace caer por la ventana, y es casi un milagro que no caiga muerto. Un segundo después, oye un ruido y siente que la línea se engancha cuando se fija el anzuelo.

Es todo lo que Izuku puede hacer para esperar que no se suelte cuando se asoma lentamente por la ventana, agarrando el bote con una mano y la línea con la otra. Su hombro todavía está vendado, pero por ahora puede usar su mano. Moverse duele, pero tendrá que arreglárselas.

Todo está oscuro cuando presiona un botón y el cartucho lentamente deja salir más líneas, zumbando mientras él e Izuku descienden al callejón. Sus manos están sudorosas y está temblando, pero mantiene su agarre en la línea tan fuerte como se puede.

Suspira con alivio cuando sus pies descalzos tocan el cemento del suelo. Está frío y arenoso, pero no puede encontrar la motivación para decir que le importa. El Leviatán intenta darse a conocer, pero lo aplasta antes de que pueda y toca otro botón.

Las líneas del gancho se retraen y se mueven hacia el bote a medida que retroceden. Izuku gruñe cuando el gancho toca el interior del aparato con un golpe sordo, el impacto hace que casi deje caer la cosa. Se las arregla para mantener su agarre y rápidamente coloca la tapa, haciendo todo lo posible para esconder la cosa en su bolsillo mientras corre por el callejón.

Está temblando cuando logra llegar a la playa sin ser visto, lo que implica evitar las luces de la calle y agacharse en los callejones cuando sea necesario. El frío lo muerde como una manada de perros rabiosos, y no está seguro de si es gracias a su sangre reptil.

Puede oír el ruido de las olas y el silbido del viento cuando llega, la fina bata de papel ondea alrededor de sus piernas mientras recorre la costa en busca de la desgarbada figura de Bit. Todo lo que puede distinguir en la pálida luz azul es un tramo de arena, blanco brillante a la luz de la luna, y montones de basura que se extienden hacia el cielo como montañas dentadas.

"¡Chico de la playa!" Oye antes de tener éxito, y Bit aparece en su visión, agitando una mano sobre su cabeza. Izuku intenta no deslizarse mientras se abre paso a través de la arena llena de basura, su rostro se divide en una sonrisa que coincide con la de Bit.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Te dije que esa cosa funcionaría! ¿Cómo fue? "Pregunta con entusiasmo mientras Izuku saca el bote de su bolsillo y se lo entrega.

"No morí, así que debería ser suficiente respuesta". Él dice, y Bit pone los ojos en blanco y gentilmente coloca su puño en el costado de la cabeza de Izuku.

"Vamos, listillo, dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar".

Él sabe lo que Bit quiere. Una crítica constructiva y no "ser una mierda".

"Bueno", se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, con los ojos en el recipiente. "Cuando lo disparé, casi me tira por la ventana, así que..."

"Así que algo para negar el retroceso un poco. Entendido ", dice Bit, examinando el dispositivo con una cantidad impresionante de escrutinio. "¿Algo más?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo hiciste con una lata de Pringles?"

Bit sólo le da un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, jugueteando con un tornillo que Izuku no había notado antes.

"¿ _Por qué_ no lo sabes?"

"... Eso no es..." Comienza pero niega con la cabeza. La mayoría de las veces, Bit solo hace cosas _porque_. Además, eso lo sacó del hospital y lo alejó de los recibos que no podia pagar y preguntas que no podia responder.

"Quiero decir... Gracias".

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme", dice Bit, guiñando el ojo. "Mantuve mi mitad del trato. Ahora es tu turno."

El estado de ánimo de Izuku disminuye, y mira alrededor de la playa. Hay... mucha basura. Un montó. También es media noche, hasta sus huesos están temblando y mas que cansado por su escape a través de la ciudad.

"¿...Ahora…?"

"¡Sí!", Dice Bit con una sonrisa descarada, e Izuku va a protestar cuando es interrumpido bruscamente.

"Estoy bromeando, chico de la playa. Es como... Medianoche, y estás en una bata de papel ".

Izuku debe haber dejado que su alivio se refleje en su rostro, porque Bit resopla y lo empuja con una mano.

"Vamos, ¿en serio creías que iba a hacerte llevar basura por la arena a mitad de la noche?"

Izuku se encoge de hombros, y Bit niega con la cabeza.

"Eres increíble, ¿te lo dije?", Dice, e Izuku lo mira con diversión.

"Sí. Mucho."

"Es la verdad." Bit se encoge de hombros, y se aleja de la orilla, dandole señas a un Izuku congelado por la confusión. Bit se da vuelta después de unos segundos, mirándolo extrañamente.

"Venga. ¿Que estas esperando?"

"Yo... me voy a casa".

"Vienes a mi casa".

No es la respuesta que esperaba. Esto no fue algo que discutieron. Bit había dicho que sacaría a Izuku del hospital y lo encontraría en la playa. Izuku había supuesto que solo caminaría a casa desde allí.

"¿Yo que? ¿Por qué? "Él tartamudea antes de tragar su confusión y tratar de retratarlo a través de una expresión facial.

Bit se vuelve hacia él, cruzando los brazos, y su sonrisa reveladora es un claro indicio de que ya ha pensado en alguna posibilidad que Izuku aún no ha considerado. No es que Izuku no sea inteligente; él puede analizar Quirks y elaborar planes en segundos. Pero escapar de un hospital y llegar a casa sin ser notado no está exactamente en su área de especialización. No puede evitar preguntarse el porqué parece ser el área de Bit.

"Pasaste por todos estos problemas para asegurarte de que nadie sepa que estabas en el hospital, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Bit.

"Oh, sí."

"¿Qué pasará cuando llegues a tu casa con una bata de hospital?" Como para acentuar el punto, Bit hace un gesto hacia la bata de papel azul pálido que actualmente ondea alrededor de sus rodillas.

"Puedo conseguirte ropa limpia y una ducha", continúa Bit. "Será como si nunca hubieras estado allí".

Izuku tiene que admitir que tiene razón, como de costumbre.

"...¿Estás seguro?" No puede evitar preguntar. Bit resopla.

"¿Lo hubiera dicho si no hubiera sido en serio?"

Izuku no tiene una respuesta a eso, pero lo toma como un sí.

"...Si insistes", responde dócilmente, Bit pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

"Vamos. Si mi amigo tiene hipotermia y muere mientras miro... Bueno, entonces eso ...No estaría bien ".

Izuku está demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que Bit se refirió a ellos como amigos para reírse de la redacción de esa declaración, y solo se da cuenta de que hay un par de aletas dentadas azul-verdosas asomándose por su cabello cuando Bit comienza a burlarse de él.

Negando con la cabeza y haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que se levantan las aletas, negándose a esconderse, cruza la arena y toma su lugar al lado de Bit.

Hablan alegremente a medida que Bit los guía a través de la ciudad, riéndose y charlando sobre cosas oscuras relacionadas con Quirks que la mayoría de la gente probablemente no consideraría un tema de conversación. No parece que Izuku sólo haya conocido a Bit por poco más de una semana. Su presencia al lado de Izuku solo se siente... Natural, de una manera que no puede describir.

Bit lo guía en la dirección opuesta a su propia casa, paseando por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, como si caminar por la calle a mitad de la noche con un niño con cicatrices y bata de hospital es lo más natural del mundo.

Izuku aprovecha la situación para memorizar la ruta que probablemente tendrá que tomar para ir de compras, tomando notas sobre los edificios a su alrededor y los giros que toman. El zumbido silencioso de Bit ayuda a calmar sus nervios un poco, incluso después de darse cuenta de Bit está cantando la letra de All Star.

"Me quedé atrapado en mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?" Bit grit, ignorando a Izuku cuando señala que la canción tiene _siglos_ de antigüedad .

La casa de Bit está afortunadamente muy cerca. Es una casa, que es bastante impresionante en sí misma, incluso si tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquier otro edificio de la zona.

Bit salta los escalones del porche y abre la puerta cuando la luz se enciende, lo más probable es que se active por movimiento. Él levanta una ceja hacia Izuku, quien se detiene indeciso frente a los escalones.

"¿Vienes?"

"...Tus padres, ¿les importaría...?", Pregunta Izuku, dolorosamente consciente de la forma en que sus aletas se aplanan contra su cabeza. Se conforma con fruncir el ceño y tratar de sofocar cualquier emoción que lo esté causando.

Bit se encoge de hombros. "Dudo que estén despiertos. Incluso si lo están, no te preocupes por eso. Saben sobre ti ".

"... ¿Saben que me has sacado de un hospital?"

"... No _exactamente_ , pero saben que eres mi amigo que se lastimó de alguna manera. No les importará, confía en mí ".

Izuku espera un segundo más, pero ante la insistencia de Bit, sube los escalones hacia la casa. Pasan por un pasillo estrecho, con paredes de color amarillo pálido y suelos fríos iluminados por una única bombilla parpadeante sujeta al techo.

Mira alrededor, asimilando todo mientras Bit lo conduce por el pasillo hasta una puerta ligeramente entreabierta, abriéndola y entrando sin hacer ruido. Él enciende la luz e Izuku se estremece cuando está temporalmente cegado por el brillo repentino.

Para cuando sus ojos se han ajustado, Bit ya está cavando a través de la cómoda en el otro extremo de la habitación. No es exactamente una gran distancia; la habitación es bastante pequeña, cubierta de planos y carteles de bandas variadas. La cama en la esquina más alejada está mayormente hecha un desastre, e Izuku puede distinguir una serie de cables y restos de metal esparcidos al azar sobre ella.

Sus pies descalzos se rizan en una alfombra suave, y él mira hacia abajo. El piso está cubierto con una fina alfombra blanca, poblada por una variedad de resortes de metal y cables. Tiene especial cuidado de no pisarlos.

Su atención viaja hasta el techo, y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de cómo es la iluminación de la habitación.

En lugar de una luz normal, la habitación está iluminada por un extraño patrón de cables brillantes que zigzaguean desde el centro del techo en extraños patrones de runas. Está a punto de preguntar al respecto cuando capta movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Apenas sale de su estupor a tiempo para atrapar la ropa que Bit le arroja, que de otro modo le habría golpeado en la cara.

"El baño está detrás de ti si quieres ducharte. Si no, puedes ir allí para salir de ese vestido de papel", dice Bit, derrumbándose en la cama y enviando un pequeño montón de piezas electrónicas rebotando por el piso.

Izuku mira a Bit, luego a la ropa de nuevo.

"...¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Vístete. Me da frío de sólo mirarte".

Izuku no puede evitar enfurruñarse y va al baño a cambiarse. No quiere ducharse; puede hacer eso cuando llega a casa, entonces se conforma con solo quitarse la estúpida bata.

La ropa de Bit es un poco grande para él; los pantalones cuelgan flojos alrededor de sus tobillos y la camisa es demasiado ancha para sus hombros, pero son infinitamente mejores que la bata de hospital, que va a la papelera.

Se enjuaga la cara en el fregadero, se frota las manos sobre los ojos y suspira. Curiosamente, sus ojos se dirigen al espejo. Es la primera vez que se ve a sí mismo, se da cuenta. Sus ojos se fijan a su propia cara, y le sorprende lo diferente que se ve.

Todavía es pecoso y fibroso, con proporciones extrañas y cabello verde que no se queda abajo, pero ahora hay una línea de piel pálida que cruza su rostro. Es austero, contrasta vívidamente con su piel bronceada y bolsas oscuras como una señal de advertencia.

Se limpia la cara y sale del baño, atando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta durante el escape alrededor de su cintura. Cuando sale, Bit se ha movido al piso y está acostado con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas.

Izuku se queda allí por un momento, no del todo seguro de cómo reaccionar. Afortunadamente, Bit lo ve y se pone en pie.

"¿Que tal?", Pregunta Bit una vez que está de pie, arreglando su camisa. Izuku se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, riendo torpemente.

"Son…. Un poco grandes", dice.

Bitresopla. "Bueno, tendría sentido, ya que mides... ¿1.20 m? ¿1.30 m?"

"1.60 m", responde Izuku a la defensiva, aunque no puede evitar copiar la sonrisa de Bit.

"Bueno, ¿estás listo?", Dice Bit, hábilmente cambiando de tema. Izuku asiente, enredando sus dedos en la tela de la camisa. Es de un algodón suave, e incluso si se siente un poco incómodo vistiéndolo, es mucho más cálido que lo que estaba usando antes.

Bit apaga las luces, e Izuku levanta la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo se retrae la luz del patrón brillante en el techo hasta que no es más que una mancha brillante en el centro.

"¿Qué es eso?", Pregunta mientras sigue a Bit hacia afuera. "La-la luz".

Bit sonríe y aplaude con las manos de la forma en que demuestra que solo ha estado esperando que Izuku pregunte, saltando y lanzándose a una explicación elaborada que ocupa la mitad de la caminata hasta la casa de Izuku.

Después de eso, la discusión se reduce a un cómodo silencio. Bit no está cantando All-Star, para bien o para mal, por lo que el único ruido son sus pasos en la acera y el silbido de los coches que pasan.

Es decir, hasta que Bit dice: "Sabes, nunca me dijiste lo que te pasó".

Izuku hace una pausa, las aletas se abren un poco cuando se da vuelta para mirar a Bit. "...¿Qué?"

"Cómo terminaste en la playa. Ya sabes, medio... Muerto ".

Izuku duda, aletas dobladas como abanicos de papel. Él sabe que puede decir la verdad, pero no está seguro de _cuánto_ puede decir. Si trata de mentir rotundamente, Bit probablemente podrá darse cuenta. Pero él no puede decirle la verdad.

Su mente, siempre servicial, le ofrece una vívida imagen de la alegre cara de Bit retorcida de horror cuando la palabra "Leviatán" abandone sus labios.

Decide contarle la misma historia que a la gente del hospital.

"Bueno, fue un ataque de villano", comienza. "Él tenía... cuchillas. Hélices, en lugar de manos, y estaba tratando de hacer que fuera con él, pero... "Se ríe sin humor "Hice algo realmente estúpido, y decidió que tenía que pagar por ello".

La última parte no es técnicamente una mentira; dejar al Leviatán suelto era la cosa más estúpida que posiblemente podría haber hecho. No es nada menos que un milagro que no lo dominó completamente y mató a un montón de gente. No obstante, sabe que no podría haberlo evitado; el Leviatán vio al hombre, se retorció, e Izuku había sido incapaz de detenerlo.

La idea lo aterroriza. O, al menos, lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera suprimido hace mucho tiempo. Fue un escenario de una sola vez, y el hombre de las cuchilla ahora está en la cárcel. No perderá el control otra vez.

Al menos, eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo.

Bit lo mira pensativamente, los ojos grises tormentosos brillando con el resplandor amarillo de las luces de la calle. Izuku está seguro de que va a señalar un defecto en su historia, alguna faceta de su mentira que no pensó, pero él solo dice: "Eh" y eso es todo.

Llegan al edificio de Izuku poco después de eso.

Mira hacia el oscuro edificio de apartamentos, buscando la ventana que sabe que le pertenece. La encuentra con facilidad, habiéndola memorizado hace mucho tiempo.

A través de las cortinas, puede distinguir un tenue resplandor, lo que significa que su madre todavía está despierta. No hay nada que posponga eso; tendrá que enfrentarla y tener algún tipo de coartada preparada.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a decirle a tu madre?", Pregunta Bit, parado bajo una farola a su lado. Su cabello ondea con la brisa ligera, teñida de un resplandor dorado. Los hombros de Izuku se hunden, y se muerde el labio.

Izuku subconscientemente alcanza la cicatriz en su rostro, arrastrando sus dedos sobre ella. Tiene suerte de tener ambos ojos, pero será imposible esconderlo de nadie, y mucho menos de su madre.

¿Qué _va_ a decir?

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?", Pregunta Bit.

"¿P-por qué?"

"Ella querrá saber dónde estabas... más o menos, ¿verdad?"

"...¿Probablemente?"

"Entonces di que estabas en mi casa".

Es una coartada bastante sólida, de hecho, pero trae una pregunta que Izuku ha querido decir.

"¿Cómo puedes... Saber todo esto?"

Bit se detiene para mirarlo, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente y enviando una suave onda a través de su pelo plateado. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es ... es como si hubieras pensado en todo, y pudieras saber cuándo estaba mintiendo, y..." Izuku termina, retorciendo las manos torpemente. Le ha molestado todo el tiempo, pero nunca pensó en señalarlo

Para su sorpresa, Bit solo se ríe. "Tiendo a pensar demasiado, lo que puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición".

Es posible que Izuku no esté exactamente en el nivel de Bit, pero ha estado mintiendo la mayor parte de su vida. Mentir sobre lo que es; sobre lo que él puede hacer. Tal vez por esa razón tenga la sensación de que Bit no le está diciendo toda la verdad.

Pero Bit no le pregunto más sobre su Quirk, por lo que le devuelve el favor y no dice nada.

"En cuanto a la cicatriz ... no estoy seguro, Mido," continúa Bit, antes de hacer una pausa. "¿Te ... te importa si te llamo así? Sé que nos... Nos acabamos de conocer, pero..."

"No, está bien". _Mido._ Un apodo que no está destinado a hacerle daño. Bit no quiere lastimarlo.

Al menos, hasta que descubra lo que _es_ Izuku .

No. Lo ha escondido de todos tanto tiempo. Una persona más no va a hacer la diferencia.

"No... no sé. Diré que fui atacado por un villano, y aunque eso signifique que nunca más me dejará salir, no me interrogará demasiado."

Bit resopla. "Si nunca vuelves a salir, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme a cargar basura?"

Izuku levanta una ceja. "Bueno, ya que mi amigo fue muy amable y me dejó quedarme en su casa durante... una semana y media, lo ayudaré con un proyecto".

Inmediatamente se da cuenta tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca. Había llamado a Bit su amigo. La última vez que había hecho eso, el niño se había escapado de él cuando Kacchan le había abierto un agujero en la parte delantera de la camisa.

Pero Bit no es como Kacchan, ni en lo más mínimo, y se reclina con una sonrisa impresa.

"Eso funcionará. ¿Hay algo más que tengamos que resolver?

Izuku piensa por un segundo, antes de negar con la cabeza. "Yo- creo que eso es todo. Y…"

Mira hacia adelante, ignorando la onda que atraviesa las aletas en su cabeza. "Gracias."

Bit parpadea, antes de reír y negar con la cabeza. "Ya te lo dije, tú no-"

"No solo por sacarme del hospital. Solo por... Todo esto. "Se muerde el labio y mira por el rabillo del ojo al chico más alto.

"...Y por ser mi amigo".

Bit lo mira, y por un segundo, Izuku piensa que va a burlarse y decir: "No soy tu amigo", pero él solo pone los ojos en blanco y pasa una mano por el cabello de Izuku. Izuku rechina y retrocede, pero Bit lo ignora y se ríe.

"Eres un bobo. Vamos, terminemos con esto ".

Con eso, arrastra a Izuku al edificio de apartamentos y le abre la puerta con cortesía, "Después de ti".

Izuku suspira y se desliza por el pasillo y sube unos tramos de escaleras, llegando a detenerse frente a la puerta que lleva a su apartamento unos minutos más tarde. Él vacila; ¿Cómo reaccionará su madre? Bueno, él tiene una muy buena idea, pero no es del todo seguro.

Él toca la puerta.

Hay un arrastrar de pies, sonido de unos pasos, y la puerta se abre.

Izuku está impresionado por lo cansada que se ve Midoriya Inko. Su expresión alegre habitual ha sido reemplazada por algo parecido al agotamiento, y hay bolsas prominentes bajo sus ojos. Su cabello está descuidado, colgando de su cabeza en hebras sueltas, y sus ojos están perdiendo esa chispa habitual que Izuku está tan acostumbrado a ver.

Eso es, hasta que caen sobre él.

Por un segundo, es como si alguien pausara el tiempo con su Quirk. Su madre lo mira, congelada y con los ojos muy abiertos, y él ofrece una sonrisa ansiosa y el más débil de los saludos.

Luego se acaba, y ella se estrella contra él y lo envuelve en el abrazo más fuerte que jamás haya tenido. Es vagamente consciente del hecho de que ella está llorando, y él pone la cara en su hombro y finalmente se relaja.

"Zuku, mi-mi bebé..." Se ahoga, antes de alejarse para poder ver su rostro, con la barbilla temblando. "¿Dónde has _estado_? Te busqué por todas partes... Llamé a la policía, pero nadie te había visto y... Dios mío, ¿qué te pasó en la _cara_?"

Izuku, que anteriormente había estado paralizado bajo el asalto verbal, se estremece en la última parte y quiere que su boca funcione mientras su madre traza suavemente la cicatriz en su rostro. Él sabe cómo se ve, y desea poder esconderla de ella.

"Me atacaron. Un villano. En el camino a casa ", tartamudea, mordiéndose el labio. "No sé quiénes eran, pero ellos simplemente... Aparecieron, de repente, y luego..." Se detiene antes de que su mirada se fije en Bit, quien sólo ha sonreído durante todo el intercambio.

Su madre también lo nota, girando vacilante y lanzando miradas a Izuku como si pensara que Bit es el villano. Se da cuenta de que los dos están esperando que él diga algo.

"M-Mamá, este es Bit. Él, eh, me ayudó y me permitió quedarme en su casa mientras estuve... Fuera" Sonaba mejor en su cabeza, pero ella lo acepta.

"Debes ser la señora Midoriya", dice Bit, retomando donde lo dejó sin esfuerzo. "El niño se parece bastante a ti, ¿lo sabías?"

Es lo correcto para decir, y la mirada de su madre se suaviza mientras se ríe.

"Realmente, ¿no?"

Izuku balbucea, sonrojándose levemente e intenta transmitir la traición a través de su mirada. Se desliza de inmediato, y Bit simplemente guiña un ojo. A pesar de sus tácticas, está funcionando.

"Bueno, en ese caso..." murmura su madre. "Gracias. Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo ".

"Uh- Bueno, en realidad," Izuku salta, aprovechando el momento mientras puede. "Desde que pasó por todos los problemas de... Mantenerme vivo, le ofrecí ayudarlo con su proyecto."

Su madre se da vuelta para mirarlo, y él ve a Bit resoplar detrás de su boca. No puede reaccionar mientras la mirada de su madre está en él, pero espera que Bit sepa cuál _sería_ su reacción .

"¿Qué proyecto...?", Pregunta su mamá, un rastro de preocupación y amenaza deslizándose en su voz.. Izuku necesita arreglar eso, y pronto. Al menos, esta vez, puede decir la verdad.

"Bueno, ¿conoces la playa cerca de aquí? ¿La que está cubierto de basura?

Ella asiente.

"Bueno, uh, Bit usa esa basura, y quiere que la ayude a llevarla a su casa".

Ella se ve pensativa, se muerde el labio de la misma manera que Izuku.

"¿Cuando?"

"Uh, después de la escuela todos los días. Todavía haré mi tarea, lo prometo." Él le da una sonrisa apaciguadora, esperando que ella no intente detenerlo.

Ella parece vacilante, pero dice: "...si estarás a salvo".

Es un sí

"¡Gracias!", Dice Izuku, relajándose un poco. Estará castigado hasta el próximo año. Aunque, no está seguro de lo que haría castigado. No es que tenga amigos que pueda...

Pero él tiene un amigo ahora, ¿no?

Detrás de su madre, ve a Bit sonriéndole, levantándole el pulgar, y sonríe ligeramente.

* * *

La noche pasa rápidamente después de eso. Su mamá invita a Bit, pero él declina y dice que realmente debería llegar a casa. Luego se ofrece a llevarlo en el auto, pero una vez más niega con la cabeza y dice que vive cerca.

Después de que Bit se va, su madre lo mira como una ave madre, preguntándole si está bien y si está herido en otro lado. Él duda, pero niega con la cabeza. Con suerte, puede esconder la enorme cicatriz en su espalda.

Con suerte.

Después de eso, sube las escaleras para ducharse por primera vez en lo que parecen años. Está allí por lo menos durante treinta minutos, restregando cualquier rastro de suciedad, sangre y arena que haya quedado de su escape y dejando que el agua lave su ansiedad sobre todo.

¿Qué pasa si los doctores vienen a buscarlo? ¿Qué pasa si tiene que ir a la cárcel por escapar del hospital, o mentir sobre su identidad, o...?

No va a preocuparse por eso. No puede, o puede que su cola salga y accidentalmente bote todo su champú otra vez.

Entonces él hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, y mientras se viste y se prepara para irse a la cama, aplasta sus emociones en una pequeña bola y las arroja sobre su hombro. Se desconecta rápidamente en el momento en que su cabeza golpea la almohada.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo en la oficina, lo que es algo raro. La fuerza policial casi siempre está ocupada; es posible que no siempre sean ellos quienes combaten a los villanos, pero son ellos los que los toman en custodia y se ocupan de todos los trámites.

Hasta ahora, no ha habido ataques de villanos; al menos no en la provincia en la que trabaja Naomasa, por lo que tranquilamente se relaja en su oficina. Bueno, no es exactamente relajante, pero las últimas semanas han sido agobiantes, y necesita todo el descanso que pueda obtener.

Hay una impresionante variedad de papeles extendidos en sus escritorios; informes, posibles conexiones de Blade. Los ha estado revisando durante horas, así que se permite un pequeño descanso.

Naomasa está leyendo las noticias en su teléfono, pasando de una historia a otra cuando un golpe en la puerta atrapa su atención. Se endereza, girándola hacia la puerta y componiendo su rostro en uno de agradable interés. No sabe quién está tocando, pero tiene una buena idea.

"Adelante" Dice, apagando su teléfono y colocándolo en la pila de papeles que no están del todo pulcramente sobre su escritorio. La puerta se abre con un crujido y, efectivamente, es el pasante que trabaja bajo Sansa, el que ya ha pasado unas cuantas veces.

"Señor Himura" saluda Naomasa. El pasante, un joven de poco más de veinte años, cabello castaño apagado y un Quirk de Rayos X, parece un poco nervioso. Está agarrando una carpeta manilla con unos papeles sobresaliendo y mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad.

"Hola, detective Naomasa. Sansa le envió un informe sobre, un... Leviatán, creo"

Naomasa, que esperaba información sobre el villano más nuevo con Aracnofobia, se sienta interesado. Himura se arrastra hacia adelante para entregarle la carpeta, que coloca en su escritorio con una sonrisa suave.

"Gracias, Sr. Himura", dice, y el interno asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

"E-es un placer, señor". Con eso, se va. Naomasa no puede evitar fruncir el ceño; la mayoría de los nuevos internos son un poco nerviosos, pero Himura parece especialmente asustadizo. No tiene problemas para cumplir con sus tareas, pero sus interacciones son... Extrañas, por decir lo menos.

Le había preguntado a Sansa después de encontrarse con el oficial en la máquina de café: _"Naomasa, por favor._ _¿Cuál es esta, tu tercera taza"_ , Pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Sansa estaba tan perplejo como él y dijo que lo investigaría

Aun así, Naomasa sabe que Sansa está ocupada; lo llamaron para que se hiciera cargo de un caso con... un niño escapando de un hospital, o algo por el estilo. Suena casi demasiado extraño para ser cierto, pero Naomasa hace mucho que dejó de cuestionar lo que sucede cuando se trata de Quirks.

Decide no pensar demasiado en eso y se centra en la carpeta, una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad se arremolinan en su cabeza. Cuando la abre; no hay mucho adentro, lo cual no es una sorpresa. Sin embargo, es más de lo que tenían antes. Abre un informe y lo roza casi instintivamente.

El documento establece que, usando las pequeñas imágenes y los testimonios que existen sobre el Leviatán, los expertos lo han identificado como una especie de Quirk transformador no documentado previamente. Supuestamente es de naturaleza reptil, aunque esta, como la mayoría de la información, no es confirmable.

Naomasa ya ha leído la mayoría de lo que dice el informe; es todo lo que han tenido durante los últimos diez años. Los lee una y otra vez en esas largas noches en que no puede apartar de su cabeza los ojos verdes del Leviatán.

Naomasa ha visto muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales harían temblar de miedo a la mayoría de los hombres, pero no cree que alguna vez pueda olvidar los eventos de esa noche.

Sus ojos se centran en un párrafo dedicado a las supuestas relaciones del Leviatán con Daigo Yatsuhiro, más conocido como el villano recientemente aprehendido, Blade, y vuelve a sumergirse en el informe con renovado interés.

Naomasa ha visto a Blade varias veces a lo largo de su carrera, y casi todas han estado relacionadas con situaciones de rehenes. Blade parece tener una preferencia por ese tipo de situaciones. Es morbosamente interesante; después de lo desastroso que fue el primer intento de tomar un rehén del villano, Naomasa había asumido que no tendría que preocuparse por más situaciones de rehenes. Para su sorpresa, eso parecía ser todo lo que Blade hizo. Aún más sorprendente; era el hecho de que era bueno en eso, considerando que no había sido atrapado hasta ahora. Incluso había empezado a llamar a Naomasa por su nombre cada vez que el detective tenía la desgracia de que lo enviaran a tratar con él, lo cual era a la vez preocupante y algo divertido.

Sin embargo, lo que le preocupa era saber que Blade tiene algo que ver con el Leviatán. Antes, Naomasa podría haber atribuido la aparición del Leviatán en el debut de Blade a una simple coincidencia. Ahora, la evidencia era indiscutible; el Leviatán solo ha aparecido dos veces, y ambas tienen a Blade en común.

Blade, declara el informe, ha sido identificado como Daigo Yatsuhiro, de veintiocho años, quien habría desaparecido once años antes, a la edad de diecisiete años.

Naomasa parpadea, dándose cuenta de que en el momento del incidente, Daigo solo tenía dieciocho años, antes de continuar.

Se había llevado a cabo una entrevista en la que se interrogaba a Daigo por información de inteligencia sobre la identidad del Leviatán o sus relaciones con él. Daigo había expresado su indignación al mencionarlo y lo había repudiado, negándo cualquier conexión con la criatura. Dijo que no tenía idea de quién o qué era, solo que "le gustaba joderlo".

Hay una transcripción de la entrevista debajo, y Naomasa está genuinamente sorprendido, casi maravillado, por la cantidad de lenguaje que usa Blade cuando habla del Leviatán. Sabía que ciertamente no eran amigos, pero...

Rastrea la entrevista y no encuentra nada realmente útil antes de dejar el informe a un lado y mirar el resto de la carpeta.

Es una mezcla de imágenes increíblemente borrosas y de baja calidad, transcripciones de relatos de testigos presenciales y otros fragmentos de información que tienen sobre el Leviatán.

Naomasa suspira, mirando el informe y frotándose la frente. Es... no mucho, pero es mejor que lo que tenían antes.

Su mente no puede evitar vagar, y piensa en el Leviatán gritando mientras corta el cuello de Daigo. Se pregunta quién es el Leviatán cuando no está causando estragos; si incluso hay alguien debajo de las escamas y manchas de sangre.

* * *

"Yo- Estoy- En- -El- Infierno" anuncia Izuku entre silbidos, las piernas tambaleándose bajo el peso del oxidado motor en sus brazos. Bit resopla delante de él, llevando un único microondas semidestruido debajo de un brazo.

"¡Vamos, Mido, ya casi llegamos!"

"Lamento haber estado de acuerdo con esto," gruñe Izuku. Sus piernas están extrañamente frías; ya sea por el esfuerzo o por la capa de escamas verdes oscuras que los recubren como una armadura. Normalmente, estaría mucho más preocupado por el fuerte agarre del Leviatán en sus piernas, pero eso es lo único que evita que se caiga en este momento, por lo que aprieta los dientes y lo ignora.

Es una tarde fría; no tan frío como la noche en que Izuku se desmayó medio sangrando en la playa, pero lo suficientemente frío para que la brisa se deslice a través de su uniforme y le pinche la piel. Incluso si tiembla un poco, no puede evitar estar agradecido por ello. Hace que los moretones en su cara y brazos duelan un poco menos.

Resulta que Kacchan no estaba demasiado emocionado por el regreso de Izuku; no es exactamente el epítome de sorprendente, pero aún es doloroso. Quería saberlo todo; la cicatriz, donde había estado, todo la perorata. Izuku no le había respondido y, como era de esperar, pagó el precio. Terminó maltratado y agotado cuando llego a la playa.

Ahora, Bit lo está obligando a transportar el motor de un automóvil hasta su casa, que sería una buena caminata de diez minutos si no fuera obstaculizada por las partes resbaladizas del motor. Izuku sabe que podría ser peor; no hay mucha gente a su alrededor que pueda mirar boquiabiertos sus brazos salpicados de aceite o piernas definitivamente no humanas, y ciertamente no se perdió la forma en que Bit estaba mirando el oxidado refrigerador en la playa con anhelo, pero aún se siente más cerca de la muerte de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Aparte del momento en el que _literalmente_ casi se desangró, por supuesto.

Casi tropieza con una grieta en el pavimento y apalea el motor con un gruñido, tratando de evitar que resbale de sus manos.

"¿Para qué necesitas esto?", Pregunta, haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzar a Bit sin caerse. Delante de él, Bit reflexiona por un segundo antes de responder.

"Dron multiusos".

"¿P-Para qué necesitarías un _dron multiusos_?"

Bit se encoge de hombros y continúa. "Nunca se sabe", dice como si eso lo explicara todo.

Todo el cuerpo de Izuku parece arder, pero sigue caminando. Según Bit, es solo un poco más, y si quiere ser un héroe y compensar lo que hizo, tendrá que trabajar aún más duro.

Siente que el Leviatán se agita dentro de él y hay un pequeño roce de garras dentro de sus zapatos así que se mueve más rápido.

Izuku casi grita de alivio cuando Bit dice, "¡Aquí estamos!". No confía en sí mismo para bajar el motor, ya que podría no ser capaz de levantarlo nuevamente, así que se tambalea torpemente detrás de Bit mientras abre la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta no da a un pasillo vacio, sino a una persona.

Es una mujer; alta y delgada, muy parecida al propio Bit, con cabello largo y reluciente que parece hecho de hebras de plata pura. Su delineador de ojos es lo suficientemente agudo como para matar a un hombre, y su rostro afilado se transforma en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué esta pasan..." Ella comienza a decir, pero se detiene cuando sus ojos aterrizan en Izuku. Su voz es aguda, con un aire de poder, e Izuku probablemente estaría impresionado si no estuviera en el proceso de ser aplastado contra el suelo por el peso de un motor oxidado.

"¡Hola, mamá!" Bit gorjea, saludando con su mano libre. "¡Este es Izuku! ¡Me está ayudando a obtener partes!"

Izuku no puede saludar con la mano, pero tartamudea un pequeño "H-hola".

Nunca antes se había encontrado con los padres de otra persona, aparte de la madre de Kacchan, una o dos veces. No está seguro de lo que se supone que debe decir.

La Sra. Okyoita los mira por un segundo, antes de frotarse la cara con una mano y sacudir la cabeza.

"Debes ser el niño 'Midoriya' ", dice, e Izuku asiente torpemente, sin estar seguro de si eso es bueno o malo. La Sra. Okyoita lo mira con una ceja levantada antes de suspirar. "Dios mío... Aki, ¿Cómo engañaste a este pobre muchacho?". Se aparta para dejarlos pasar a la casa. Bit rebota, dejando que Izuku tropiece con la entrada e intente evitar que el motor chorree aceite por todo el piso.

"¡Aquí!" Grita Bit por el pasillo, e Izuku dobla la esquina justo a tiempo para verlo abrir una puerta y bajar trotando un tramo de escaleras.

Fantástico.

Izuku está demasiado concentrado en solo _llegar_ a la escalera para notar los pasos de la Sra. Okyoita detrás de él hasta que hay una mano delgada en su hombro, estabilizándolo.

"Lo siento por él", dice en voz baja. "Él puede ser un poco... dominante".

"No, está bien", dice Izuku, moviendo un poco el agarre y preparándose para no caer por las escaleras. "Es genial, en realidad".

La Sra. Okyoita suelta una carcajada, y por el rabillo del ojo, Izuku puede verla negar con la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien con eso? Parece pesado." Ella pregunta, e Izuku jura que ve su cabello brillar levemente. Debe estar relacionado con su Quirk; magnetismo, ¿verdad?

"Esta bien", responde Izuku. "Lo traje hasta aquí. No me rendiré ahora"

Esto le provoca una risa más abierta, y la Sra. Okyoita desaparece de la vista.

Sin distracciones, Izuku comienza a bajar las escaleras. Es lento; cada paso hace que sus piernas ardan como si estuvieran siendo rociadas con el fuego del Pro-Hero Endeavor, y está haciendo todo lo posible para no caer.

Siente que sus pantalones se mueven, y un segundo más tarde, hay una cola fina, con punta de aleta enrollada alrededor de la barandilla. Casi está agradecido, pero inmediatamente se recuerda a sí mismo que es una cola responsable de al menos cuatro muertes.

Pero no puede eliminarla porque entonces caerá por las escaleras.

Se conforma con intentar empujar hacia abajo la parte del Leviatán que le está dando a su cola sus aletas reveladoras. Sin ellas, es solo una discreta cola de lagarto.

Para su sorpresa, la cola obedece, y las aletas se aplanan contra sus escamas y se desvanecen. Izuku hace una pausa por un segundo, la confusión casi derroca su delgada capa de control antes de enfocarse y regresar a su tarea.

Lo que se siente como diez minutos después, Izuku está parada en el piso del sótano, respirando pesadamente. Detrás de él, su cola se desliza por el suelo en arcos cansados, rozando lo que debe ser un azulejo.

"¡Por aquí!" Llama Bit desde el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo un gesto hacia un lugar vacío en la abarrotada mesa de trabajo en el centro de la habitación. Izuku se acerca y, con un sonido sólido, baja el motor.

Bit se ríe de él cuando suspira y se frota los brazos, exhausto. El fuego en sus extremidades se ha reducido a un entumecimiento seco, y se apoya contra la pared.

"Linda cola" Oye el comentario de Bit, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz, pero está demasiado cansado para responder. Algo dentro de él se retuerce ante la idea, y la aplasta. Sin embargo, los sentimientos en su estómago persisten, girando como nubes de tormenta, por lo que inhala y los sopla. Con ellos, las escamas del Leviatán se desvanecen hasta que él es solo su un humano normal.

El sótano de Bit no es muy diferente de su habitación, en realidad, a excepción de un aspecto más futurista, si eso es posible. Cada pulgada de las paredes está pintada de azul marino y cubierta con herramientas o estanterías, salvo la que está frente a la entrada, que está cubierta casi por completo con una brillante pantalla holográfica. Izuku está impresionado hasta que se da cuenta de que está mostrando el historial de Netflix de Bit, que consiste principalmente en las últimas películas de ciencia ficción y la serie Power Rangers.

Las estanterías albergan una variedad de dispositivos, tanto terminados como en progreso, así como carretes de cables rojos y negros. Hay más de un dispositivo que parece estar a punto de caer al suelo. Esto hace que Izuku se sienta un poco incómodo.

El techo está iluminado por una maraña de luces que cubren la habitación en un cálido resplandor. Casi se asemeja a una especie de tela de araña resplandeciente cargada de brillantes manchas de rocío. No es tan espectacular como la creación de iluminación de la habitación de Bit, pero sin duda es algo lindo de mirar.

Bueno, no _directamente_ , piensa Izuku, frotándose los ojos.

La mesa en el centro es apenas visible bajo el conjunto de planos y piezas de repuesto que lo cubren, pero parece estar hecho de algún tipo de metal resistente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Izuku ve que el infame Pringles yace de costado en medio de una pila de tornillos.

"Creo que esto será suficiente" Dice Bit, inspeccionando el motor con curiosidad. Está rezumando aceite espeso y oscuro por toda la mesa, pero si Bit lo nota, no le importa.

"Genial" Balbucea Izuku, desplomándose contra la pared. Bit empuja el motor un poco más, antes de estirarse y saltar de nuevo a la puerta.

"¡Vamos, no te sientes ahí, tenemos que irnos!"

Izuku, que ahora está acurrucado en el suelo, mira hacia arriba y levanta una ceja, pisando el temor que se eleva en su estómago.

"¿Ir a dónde?"

Bit le lanza un guiño, e Izuku tiene la sensación de que ya sabe la respuesta.

"A obtener más suministros, por supuesto!"

Izuku entierra su cabeza en sus manos y gime. Bit se ríe.

* * *

A partir de ahí, la vida de Izuku cae en un patrón simple. Se despierta, va a la escuela, huye o es golpeado por Katsuki y "amigos", agarra basura con Bit, estudia, hace su tarea, y se va a la cama.

Tan agotador como lo parece, Izuku no volvería a su vida anterior por del mundo.

Han pasado ocho meses, e incluso si Izuku de vez en cuando no puede sentir sus piernas, no puede negar que ha mejorado. Al principio, se vio obligado a soltar al Leviatán para arrastrar la basura, pero ahora puede hacerlo solo. Puede arrastrar frigoríficos a través de la arena, llevar motores con facilidad y mantener una conversación alegre, todo sin el Leviatán. Le da una sensación de control que no había tenido antes, y es genial.

Incluso mejor que eso, ya no está solo.

Por el momento, se desplomó en una de las bolsas de frijoles que viven en la esquina del sótano, tratando de respirar entre carcajadas cuando Bit salta arriba y abajo en la mesa de trabajo, agarrando un micrófono hecho con restos en una mano. Los parlantes personalizados de Bit al máximo, e Izuku puede sentir la música rebotando en las paredes.

Bit hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento, e Izuku aprovecha la oportunidad para gritar, "¡Dale, Fergie!"

Inmediatamente, Bit vuelve sin problemas a su interpretación de Fergalicious, gritando las letras con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras Izuku aúlla de risa. No está seguro de cómo exactamente Bit aún no ha aplastado ninguno de los aparatos sobre la mesa, pero es lo más divertido que ha visto en su vida, por lo que no lo detendrá.

Alguien más, sin embargo, si lo hará.

La música es ruidosa, pero la Sra. Okyoita lo es aún más, e Izuku casi se cae del puff cuando grita, "¡Aki, otras personas tienen oídos!"

Bit parece ofendido a nivel personal y baja la música hasta que es lo que una persona normal podría considerar ruidosa. Izuku hace contacto visual con él por un segundo antes de volver a caer en una risa incontrolable, ignorando el grito de indignación de Bit.

"Me alegra que mi desgracia sea graciosa para alguien" Dice Bit rotundamente, aunque no hay real malicia detrás de eso, y lo que está haciendo es intentar no sonreír.

"Cómo", comienza Izuku, pero tiene que tomarse un segundo para respirar. "¿Cómo te sabes toda la letra de eso?"

"¿Estás insinuando que _no_ te sabes toda la letra de Fergalicious?" Bit se queda sin aliento, golpeándose el pecho con una mano en falso horror.

"¡Ci-ciertamente no en _ese grado_!"

"Una pena, Mido. Es una pena."

"¡Tiene _200 años,_ Bit!"

"¡Sin excusas!" Grita Bit.

Izuku pone los ojos en blanco y se hunde aún más en el puff. Está a punto de cerrar los ojos antes de que detecte un sonido revelador y escucha el chillido de Bit, "¡Por Fergie!" Abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ser clavado en la cara por una almohada.

Hace un año, Izuku pasaba sus noches de viernes acurrucado en su habitación, solo, con cardenales y quemaduras y buscando informes de héroes en su teléfono. Se quedaba en su habitación, solo y en silencio, escribiendo hasta que le dolían las manos y se quedaba dormido.

Ahora, está dando un grito de guerra mientras persigue a Bit por el abarrotado sótano, blandiendo una almohada como un bate mientras Bit intenta desesperadamente escapar y se ríe.

Izuku no está pensando en el Leviatán, o lo que es. No está pensando en Bakugou ni en sus insultos, ni en las burlas de sus compañeros de clase.

Él solo está vivo, y se siente bien.

* * *

Katsuki nota el cambio. Es absolutamente extraño. Desde que el estúpido Deku consiguió esa cicatriz fea de la que no habla, ha estado... Diferente. Todavía se estremece cuando Katsuki golpea su escritorio e intenta grabar su inutilidad en su grueso cráneo, pero nunca se encoge. Ni siquiera se ve asustado.

Deku ya no va directamente a casa, y lo cierto es que Katsuki _no puede imaginar a dónde irá_. Fija su mirada en Deku casi todos los días, gritándole y lanzándole explosiones que hacen que los otros niños se alejen, pero el maldito lagarto se encoge de hombros. _Se encoge de hombros_. Como si todo esto fuera un gran juego para él, y estuviera tratando de engañar a Katsuki.

Bueno, no importa. _No le_ importa. Katsuki entrará en UA, y le demostrará a Deku que ese maldito sueño suyo es absolutamente estúpido.

* * *

"Entonces", dice Bit. "UA, ¿eh?"

El cerebro de Izuku comienza a pensar en cosas como "Probablemente _no lo haga, pero no está de más intentarlo"_ o "¿ _qué más da_?" y tiene que recordarle que no está con su clase. Bit solo quiere saber.

"Sí," dice Izuku, frotando sus manos sobre el cemento de la pared debajo de él y dejando que sus piernas cuelguen por el costado. Es peligroso, pero no le importa.

Bit lo trajo a este lugar hace meses; es un hotel que cerró hace años y que no ha sido recomprado desde entonces. Es un edificio enorme y vacío en la esquina de la calle cerca de la playa, y la mayoría de las personas no se molestan en entrar a menos que sean traficantes de drogas o policías enviados a investigar.

El hueco de la escalera, sin embargo, permanece prácticamente intacto y presenta acceso desde el techo a aquellos que son lo suficientemente valientes como para escalar los cuarenta pisos. Es un entrenamiento innegable, claro, pero es algo que Izuku pueda manejar en este momento. Bit no tiene tanta suerte, pero sobrevive.

A cambio de desafiar la gravedad, se le presenta una percha sobre la ciudad que le permite ver a Musutafu extenderse por millas en un lado y el mar ondulante en el otro. Le permite una posición ventajosa desde la cual puede mirar el mundo sin miedo. Se ha convertido en una especie de lugar seguro, incluso cuando no está con Bit.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Había preguntado, y Bit había respondido, "Necesitaba un lugar para probar un paracaídas", y no había elaborado nada.

Es tarde y la ciudad ya comenzó a encenderse para luchar contra la oscuridad. Luces de neón y brillantes carteles emiten destellos de luz en los zapatos de Izuku mientras se sienta en el borde del edificio, envuelto en el cielo nocturno y el ruido ambiental. Bit se sienta a su lado; el chico de pelo plateado no es tan atrevido como para dejar que sus piernas cuelguen por el costado, pero todavía está descansando con las piernas cruzadas en el borde.

"He escuchado que su examen de ingreso es duro como el infierno", dice Bit. Sus lentes brillan en la luz como un caleidoscopio, y su cabello salvaje se mueve alrededor de su rostro en volutas fantasmales.

"Tiene sentido, ya que es la mejor escuela del país", reflexiona Izuku, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar la cabeza entre las manos. Debajo de él, un taxi toca la bocina al pasar, provocando una cacofonía de los cuernos de los coches en respuesta.

"¿Tienes la vista puesta en la parte superior?", Pregunta Bit, aunque es más una afirmación que una pregunta. Izuku duda por un segundo, pero se encoge de hombros y se enreda una mano en su cabello.

"No necesariamente. Solía hacerlo, pero..." Tose y traga torpemente. "Ahora, solo quiero ser un héroe. Quiero ayudar a la gente."

 _Para compensar lo que he hecho._

"Y entrar a UA es la mejor manera de hacerlo", supone Bit con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué tipo de héroe serás?"

No pregunta qué tipo de héroe _quiere_ ser o que héroe sueña con ser Izuku. Le pregunta a Izuku qué tipo de héroe será. Es un gesto simple, pero envía una chispa de orgullo a través de la medula de Izuku.

Hasta que el Leviatán se agita dentro de él y recuerda el peso sobre sus hombros.

"Clandestino, probablemente", dice Izuku. Es algo en lo que ha pensado mucho; si va a ser un héroe con _su_ Quirk, la atención de los medios no es algo que realmente quiera. Si solo puede ser un héroe y salvar a la gente de forma pseudoanoníma, eso es lo que quiere hacer.

"Clandestino", Bit repite con curiosidad. "No hay muchos héroes clandestinos en estos días".

Izuku se encoge de hombros de nuevo. "No necesariamente. Simplemente no están en el punto de mira. Hay un puñado aquí en Musutafu"

"¿En serio?", Pregunta Bit, animándose. "¿Cómo quién?"

"Bueno, está Bluelight, Firebird, eh... Blackjack..." Se detiene, destrozando su cerebro.

"¿Eraserhead?" Bit ofrece con la más leve de las sonrisas.

Izuku resopla. "Ah, sí, Eraserhead. El favorito."

"No lo menosprecies; él es rudo" Dice Bit a la defensiva, entrecerrando los ojos. Izuku acaricia su brazo ligeramente.

"Nunca dije que no fuera así; él es mi favorito, también- "

"Pensé que era All Might".

"- _aparte_ de All Might, pero me has escuchado hablar de él lo suficiente".

Bit levanta una ceja. "¿Hay un límite a la cantidad de cosas sobre Eraserhead que puedo escuchar?"

"Sí", responde Izuku con una sonrisa traviesa. "O el gobierno aparecerá en tu casa y se llevará tu pájaro".

"¡No Present Mic!", Se queda sin aliento, e Izuku sofoca una risita. Hace meses que conoce a la increíblemente ruidosa cacatúa de Bit, pero el nombre todavía lo hace reír.

"El parecido es extraño", dijo Bit cuando se le preguntó al respecto, y aunque lo había intentado, Izuku no pudo encontrar una objeción a eso.

"No creo que _puedan_ llevárselo", dice Bit, pensativo después de un momento, e Izuku ladea la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo... quiero decir ... Él no tiene un Quirk, es un _pájaro_ , pero puede ser muy fuerte. No es tan ruidoso como el _verdadero_ Present Mic, pero... Está cerca."

"¿Entonces estás insinuando que tu pájaro podría gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahuyentar a los agentes del gobierno?"

"Lo has conocido. Dime que estoy equivocado ".

Izuku no tiene una respuesta para eso.

"¿Ves? No subestimes el poder de Present Mic." Dice Bit, e Izuku pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

"No lo hago, créeme. Me gritó en la oreja lo suficiente como para hacer un punto"

"Eso significa que le gustas", dice Bit.

Izuku lo ignora y se inclina un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el fresco cemento detrás de él. El viento rueda sobre sus nudillos y su pelo, y su bufanda gris se agita con la brisa.

"De todas formas", dice Bit. "¿Qué sabes sobre el examen de ingreso?"

"Creo que hay dos partes. Uno es un examen escrito, y el otro es práctico"

"¿Práctico?"

"Donde tienes que... mostrar cómo se puede usar tu Quirk, supongo". No está del todo seguro. El examen práctico de UA es bastante limitado en cuanto a la información que sale, probablemente para que nadie pueda hacer trampa.

"¿Como un combate?"

"¿...Tal vez?"

"Nunca te he visto usar tu peculiaridad para luchar", dice Bit. "¿Puedes?"

 _Imágenes temblorosas del Leviatán arremetiendo y gritando mientras ataca a Blade con furia._

"S-sí, creo que sí"

.

Él sabe que puede usar el Leviatán como ofensa, y posiblemente defensa, pero no es tan simple. No puede soltarse y dejar que el Leviatán tome el control. No solo sería capturado o asesinado de inmediato, sino que también se arriesgaría a lastimar a los otros examinados. Y eso es algo que Izuku no hará.

Tiene suerte de que no haya imágenes sólidas del incidente con Blade; incluso después de buscar, lo mejor que pudo encontrar lo describió como una borrosa mancha negra y verde. Eso significa que nadie puede reconocerlo si solo usa partes de su Quirk como siempre. Aun así, si va demasiado lejos, alguien hará la conexión.

Ha mejorado al controlar su Quirk, lo cual agradece. También puede usar un poco más sin arriesgarse a perder el control, pero aún no está seguro de todo de lo que es capaz el Leviatán.

En realidad, escribe lo que sabe en un diario. No sus diarios de héroe; no es un héroe, aún no. Este diario nunca sale de su habitación y se queda en una caja de zapatos debajo de su cama. Si alguien lo encuentra, no estaría bien. Tendrá que volver a revisarlo antes del examen.

"Bueno, en ese caso, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte", dice Bit, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, e Izuku levanta la vista.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que puedes usar tu Quirk para luchar, y no creo que tengas que preocuparte por el examen escrito, así que ya estás listo".

"No creo que sea así de simple, pero..." Suspira y se gira hacia Bit, quien lo está mirando con una expresión curiosa. "Gracias."

"Solo digo lo obvio", Bit se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, e Izuku no puede evitar sonreír.

Se dirigen a las calles, donde las luces parpadeantes y los ruidosos autos se funden para pintar la ciudad. El sol ya se ha puesto completamente, y el cielo es una extensión plana de azul marino. El resplandor de la ciudad se eleva sobre el horizonte como un amanecer eterno, pintando el cielo con un poco de amarillo. Es pacífico; un momento de alivio en un mundo ocupado y peligroso.

Y la paz se rompe abruptamente cuando Bit dice: "Debería construir un jetpack".

Izuku parpadea al mirar a Bit, que mira hacia abajo a las calles con expresión pensativa.

"Bit, _no"_ Dice, reconociendo esa cara de inmediato.

"¡Mierda, sí! ¡Piénsalo!"

"Lo _hago_ , y es por eso digo que no".

"Si construyera un jetpack, no tendríamos que subir las escaleras".

"Tienes razón porque no podremos hacerlo cuando termines _en el hospital_ ".

"¡Ten algo de fe!"

" _Tenía_ algo de fe, y luego trataste de construir un dron con el motor de un automóvil."

"Primero que nada, aceptaste eso. Segundo; ¿Qué pasa con el dron?"

 _"Explotó_ , Bit".

"Un pequeño revés".

"Destruyo el buzón".

"De todos modos, nunca me gustó ese buzón".

Izuku no puede evitar la risa que burbujea en su interior ya que Bit efectivamente desvía todas las críticas dirigidas a sus creaciones, y casi no se da cuenta cuando el otro se levanta.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" Pregunta Izuku, sorprendido. Bit no se da vuelta y corre hacia la puerta.

"¿Bit?" Pregunta Izuku de nuevo, alejándose del borde del edificio y levantándose lentamente. Bit abre la puerta de acceso al techo y se detiene en la entrada, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de mierda.

"Haré un jetpack".

"Bit-", comienza Izuku, pero Bit desaparece por la escalera. Izuku, con la tarea de evitar que Bit explote su garaje o a si mismo, suspira, se levanta y corre detrás de él.


	5. Chapter 5

En lo que parece ser el tiempo que le toma a Izuku parpadear, pasan los próximos dos meses. El examen de ingreso de UA se acerca más y más, se cierne sobre él como una montaña insuperable, se dedica a estudiar la parte escrita y ayuda a Bit con sus últimas creaciones.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, es la noche antes del examen, y se supone que se durmió hace al menos dos horas.

No es que no haya _intentado_ dormir. Solo hay un zumbido emocionado en su pecho que parece más que contento por mantenerlo despierto. Zumba en voz alta, extendiendo la excitación y la ansiedad a través de él como la marea que se arrastra sobre la arena, e Izuku entierra su cara en la almohada y se rinde.

Después de un rato de dar vuelta, se levanta y enciende su lámpara. Si va a estar despierto, bien podría hacer algo útil. Cruza la habitación hacia su escritorio, bosteza y se frota los ojos mientras revuelve en el cajón inferior hasta que sus dedos se cierran alrededor de un cuaderno inusualmente limpio.

Este cuaderno es más pequeño que los otros; podría caber fácilmente en su bolsillo si alguna vez se atreviera a sacarlo. Es prístino; su cubierta de Moleskine está limpia y sin marcas, excepto por las palabras 'Notas Quirk', que están garabateadas apresuradamente en sharpie descolorido.

Izuku traga y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, colocando el libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas y frotando su cabello mientras abre la primera página.

El cuaderno que está dedicado a su propia peculiaridad está bastante vacío. Simplemente no hay mucho que decir, aparte de, apariencia: lagarto, uso: matar gente.

Aun así, anotó todo lo que pudo. Las primeras páginas están cubiertas con garabatos en lápiz de lo que puede hacer. Izuku ignora las notas sobre las habilidades del Leviatán y se centra en lo que él mismo puede hacer, que es más o menos la manifestación de atributos físicos.

Aun así, sus ojos se ven atraídos por la sección bajo los aspectos del Leviatán llamada 'conexiones'.

Está al tanto de las mutaciones en las que el Quirk de un niño no se parece en nada a la de sus padres, pero nunca ha oído hablar de algo de este calibre. Había pensado que solo era diferente hasta que lo había considerado por un momento.

La peculiaridad de su madre le permite flotar objetos pequeños hacia ella, y por lo que ha visto, el Leviatán levita en lugar de caminar. Por otro lado, la peculiaridad de su padre es respirar fuego, pero no ha visto nada que pruebe que el Leviatán pueda hacerlo. Honestamente, está un poco agradecido.

Es una corriente de pensamiento que lo llevó a creer que su peculiaridad es una mutación severa de la de su madre, aunque de una manera extraña. ¿Tal vez alguien de su lado de la familia tiene algún tipo de Quirk reptiliano?

Él suspira y sigue. Tan interesante como parece, no es importante.

Las siguientes páginas son bocetos; algunos son precisos, como manos o aletas escamosas, pero otros no; hay un dibujo vago de una criatura con forma serpentina y aletas, con una boca llena de dientes afilados como navaja, basada solo en un video borroso y salpicado de lluvia que encontró flotando en línea. Izuku lo mira por un segundo antes de pasar la página apresuradamente. Tiene que concentrarse en lo que _él_ puede hacer, no en el.

El rasgo más frecuente que aparece es fácilmente aletas, seguido de dientes, garras y otras cosas. Se da cuenta de que nunca ha intentado _usar_ el Leviatán de forma deliberada. Solo ha tratado de evitar que se muestre. No sabe si realmente hacerlo.

Masticando su labio, Izuku levanta una mano y la mira. Con el débil brillo de la lámpara, puede distinguir una mano perfectamente humana; suave y bronceada, con pecas diseminadas a través de ella como estrellas y uñas cortas.

Respirando lentamente, Izuku envuelve su otra mano alrededor del brazo de su silla y la aprieta. Tiene que asegurarse de que podrá usar su Quirk en el examen.

Toda su vida, se ha mantenido permanentemente tenso y bajo control. No físicamente. Es difícil de poner en palabras; es como si siempre se estuviera sosteniendo mentalmente con cuerdas deshilachadas. Es la única forma en la que puede evitar que el Leviatán lo atraviese, esquivando el control de sus dedos cansados y cause estragos.

Ahora, por primera vez, se relaja un poco. No es mucho; simplemente libera el agarre de su mano muy ligeramente.

El efecto es instantáneo. El Leviatán fluye a través de su mano como un río de magma, pasa través de su control y llena su mano con un frio helado. Mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sus manos cambian de suaves y pequeñas, a afiladas y dentadas en un instante, una capa de gruesas escamas casi negras salpicadas con puntos verdes casi luminiscentes trepando sobre su mano como una inundación. Sus dedos pican cuando sus uñas se curvan en cuchillas de obsidiana, brillando en la luz amarilla.

Siente que las cuerdas se tensan y tiene que obligarse a respirar, flexionando su garra de manera experimental. Es solo una garra; todavía puede controlarlo.

Vacilante, todavía tiembla, extiende la mano y raspa un poco por el costado de su escritorio. Se abre paso a través de la madera con facilidad, dejando una línea pálida no muy diferente a la que tiene pegada a su cara.

Izuku traga y aprieta los dientes, estirando y apretando las cuerdas. Cierra el agujero que hizo, respirando con cuidado mientras su mano hormiguea y el Leviatán se va secando lentamente. Las escamas se desvanecen de su piel, y las uñas negras se encogen y se aplanan. Después de uno o dos segundos, su mano vuelve a la normalidad, y la tensión en las cuerdas ha desaparecido.

Izuku deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo y se desploma, descansando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Entonces puede usarlo. Se siente extraño, pero mientras no intente manifestar demasiado de una vez, debería estar bien.

Espera que el examen no implique pelear con la gente; sabe que si quiere ser un héroe, tendrá que usar su Quirk de esa manera eventualmente, pero no está seguro si está listo.

Izuku cierra el cuaderno y lo coloca en su lugar, deslizando el cajón y apagando la lámpara. Mientras se acomoda en la cama, piensa en UA. Incluso si lo logra, ¿qué harían si se dieran cuenta que tenían al Leviatán como estudiante?

Aparta el pensamiento y cierra los ojos, dando vueltas durante un rato más antes de dejarse llevar por un sueño afortunadamente sin sueños.

* * *

Izuku se despierta con su alarma gritándole en breves intervalos. Abriendo los ojos, bosteza y saca las manos del calor de la manta, estirando la cabeza para mirar el reloj digital. Son las 6:00. El examen es en tres horas.

Casi presiona el botón de posponer y volver a dormir, pero luego estará cansado durante el examen. Estirando y lamiendo sus labios agrietados, se frota la cara y mira hacia el techo.

Todavía está oscuro afuera; la luz de la farola es lo único que ilumina su habitación en este momento, extendiendo su brillo anaranjado sobre las paredes en bandas finas. Izuku mira alrededor, sus ojos todavía se ajustan a la oscuridad, antes de sentarse en la cama y suspirar.

Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho como la suave brisa antes de una tormenta, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y haciendo que el Leviatán empiece a forcejear. Izuku los barre a un lado mientras se quita las sábanas, inhalando bruscamente cuando el frío lo golpea casi de inmediato. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan en las tablas de hielo e ignora la molestia em sus pies cuando enciende la luz.

Se pone una camiseta y un par de pantalones de chándal salpicados de pintura, optando por correr para despertarse. Se pone las zapatillas de deporte y revisa el clima en su teléfono. Es sorprendentemente frío, y agarra una sudadera con capucha verde de donde está colgada sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Su madre todavía está dormida cuando sale de su habitación, silenciosamente se dirige a la abarrotada cocina. Su trabajo es a las 7:00 de lunes a viernes, y por lo general se despierta alrededor de las 6:30. Espera que regrese a tiempo para verla antes del examen, pero no puede prometer nada.

La cocina es aún más oscura que su habitación, pero conoce el camino lo suficientemente bien como para no chocar con nada. Al menos, eso es lo que piensa antes de golpearse con la esquina de la mesa.

Con una mueca amarga, Izuku abre la puerta y pasa. Baja las escaleras, arrastrando los dedos sobre las paredes agrietadas y tarareando en voz baja.

Hace más frio afuera, se da cuenta cuando sale. La ciudad aún está oscura, pero las luces comienzan a encenderse y el cielo está teñido de un débil color púrpura.

Izuku se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y sube la cremallera de la chaqueta, girando hacia la calle. Conoce el camino que tomará como la palma de su mano, incluso si no es muy largo. No quiere quedar completamente agotado antes del examen.

Mientras Izuku corre, la ciudad se levanta de un silencio lúgubre. Los autos comienzan a pasarlo con más frecuencia, y pasa frente a unos cuantos madrugadores que lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera loco por salir a correr tan temprano en la mañana. Él los ignora, centrándose en el golpeteo de sus pies en la acera y el viento frío deslizándose a través de los hilos de su chaqueta.

Finalmente, Izuku se desvía de la acera, el terreno áspero y plano se convierte en arena irregular. Se detiene, deslizándose un poco mientras lo hace, y se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento.

La playa está afortunadamente vacía, tanto de gente como de basura. Izuku la mira con curiosidad mientras se inclina y desata sus cordones, dedos helados tocan torpemente la cuerda delgada.

Se quita los zapatos, dejándolos en la arena un poco más arriba de la playa. La arena es fresca y crujiente cuando se desliza sobre sus pies, y deja un rastro de pisadas detrás de él mientras trota hacia la orilla.

Se adentra en el océano hasta los tobillos, temblando ante la ola helada que lo inunda. El agua fría cae a sus pies, manchada de un tenue rosa por el sol naciente. Le hace cosquillas y se adormece, pero no le importa. Se siente agradable.

Izuku suspira y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al horizonte. Un viento suave recorre su cabello, deslizando rizos verdes en su rostro, y lo alisa con una mano.

"Entonces", dice, su voz un susurro apenas presente sobre el viento. "Así es, ¿eh?"

Nadie responde, simplemente porque no hay nadie que pueda. Está solo, a excepción de las gaviotas que flotan perezosamente sobre su cabeza y de los ocasionales coches que pasan. Izuku toma una respiración profunda mientras el nerviosismo y el miedo le revuelven las entrañas, y se permite pensar en lo que ha estado evitando enfocarse.

Es hoy. Lo que ha fantaseado durante años, el examen de ingreso de UA, finalmente llego. Tiene una oportunidad de no joderlo.

No se siente real. Tal vez el verdadero pánico aún no ha llegado, piensa Izuku de manera divertida. Competirá contra lo mejor de lo mejor para unirse a lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero él necesita la reputación de UA si quiere ser un héroe clandestino. No hay muchos, y si quiere ser reconocido como uno, necesitará el renombre que ofrece UA.

Una ola particularmente grande corre sobre sus pies, empapando los bordes de su pantalón y rociando su cara con el olor punzante de la sal. Izuku niega con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, frotando las escamas que puede sentir brotar bajo sus ojos, y vuelve a la arena seca.

El océano se mueve y fluye justo más allá de él, y por un segundo se consuela con el hecho de que no le importa lo que es. El océano lo ha visto en el más bajo de sus puntos bajos; es aquí donde se encontró la primera vez que sucedió, todos esos años atrás, y es aquí donde se despertó por segunda vez. Sin embargo, todavía se mueve sobre sus pies y le susurra como a cualquier otro.

Izuku suspira y se dirige a casa para prepararse para el examen.

* * *

UA es aún más terrorífico de cerca.

Izuku tiene que detenerse por un momento para asimilar todo, porque _mierda_. Es enorme, sobresale del suelo como una gran montaña. Brilla y destella a la luz del sol como si sus ventanas estuvieran hechas de diamantes, reflejando perfectamente el cielo, e Izuku no puede evitar preguntarse cómo se verá desde adentro.

Si quiere descubrirlo, tendrá que llegar lejos.

Tragando cualquier miedo que sienta, toma una respiración profunda y comienza a caminar. Hay gente a su alrededor, hablando y riendo. No puede decir cuál es el Quirk de la mayoría, pero sabe que podría tener que competir contra ellos.

La idea lo enferma un poco; tendrá que usar al Leviatán para herir y destruir cosas, lo que temía hacer la mayor parte de su vida. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ignorándolo y tratando de evitarlo que la idea de usarlo realmente se siente _mal_.

Pero tendrá que hacerlo si quiere convertirse en un héroe y compensar lo que hizo.

Izuku está tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que casi no capta la familiar sensación de rasgado en el interior de sus zapatos. Mira hacia abajo, con las cejas caídas y reconoce por la picazón que sus pies se convirtieron en garras, e intenta encontrar cualquier emoción que lo esté causando.

Esto resulta ser un error, e Izuku rápidamente tropieza con sus propios pies y se precipita hacia una cara llena de cemento y vergüenza. No puede contener el grito asustado que escapa de su garganta y aprieta los ojos, preparándose para el impacto.

Nunca llega.

Izuku abre lentamente sus ojos y se encuentra suspendido sobre la acera, flotando en su lugar. Siente como si la gravedad lo hubiera soltado de repente, y si alguien lo golpeara, simplemente se iría a la deriva.

"¡Lo siento! No quise utilizar mi Quirk contigo sin preguntar, ¡pensé que sería malo si tropezaras!" Dice una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y pestañea mientras un par de manos lo guían hacia una posición menos vergonzosa.

Tan pronto como sus zapatos tocan el suelo, la gravedad regresa en una ola feroz, y casi cae de nuevo. Una vez que ha recuperado el equilibrio, se da vuelta para ver quién lo ayudó.

Es una niña, probablemente de su edad. Tiene el cabello castaño rizado, corto y se encrespa alrededor de su cara como un halo, y sus ojos están prácticamente brillando de emoción.

"Estoy muy nerviosa", admite, retorciendo las manos con una sonrisa ansiosa. "Probablemente también lo estés, ¿eh?"

Izuku asiente rápidamente, no del todo seguro de qué decir. Ella sonríe y agita una mano, girando para correr hacia las puertas.

"¡Bueno adiós! ¡Buena suerte!"

Izuku sacude su estupor justo cuando ella cruza las puertas, y está vagamente consciente del hecho de que ni siquiera dio las gracias.

_Whoops._

Izuku niega con la cabeza e ignora las escamas que cosquillean alrededor de sus orejas, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio. No es difícil encontrar el auditorio, sobre todo porque es más o menos el lugar al que todos van.

Izuku sigue al estudiante frente a él, un chico alto con cabello azul oscuro y probablemente algún tipo de Quirk eléctrico. El auditorio es masivo, al igual que el resto de UA, como una flor en pleno desarrollo. Mientras Izuku mira las filas y filas repletas de competidores emocionados, lo único que le viene a la mente es un coliseo.

Encuentra un asiento cerca de la parte posterior, junto a una chica bajita cuyos ojos están ocultos por gruesos flequillos negros. Se da vuelta mientras él se sienta y lo mira de arriba abajo, bueno, no está seguro de lo que hace exactamente porque tiene los ojos cubiertos, antes de volver al centro del auditorio.

Izuku sigue su mirada y ve el escenario justo cuando un hombre delgado que ha visto unas cuantas veces en las imágenes camina hacia el micrófono como un ciervo excesivamente enérgico. Engancha el micrófono al soporte con un vigor experimentado, se acerca y grita:

" **¡BIENVENIDOS!** "

La fuerza pura del sonido casi saca a Izuku de su asiento, y golpea contra la pared detrás de él con una tos sobresaltada. A su alrededor, murmuraciones indignadas se filtran entre la multitud y se ciernen sobre los asientos en un enjambre molesto. Izuku deja escapar un largo suspiro y ajusta su posición, frotando sus zumbantes oídos.

"¡ **BIENVENIDOS A UA!** " El hombre, que Izuku sabe que solo puede ser Present Mic continúa, aunque el sonido es afortunadamente más bajo esta vez. "¡ **TODOS DIGAN HEY!** "

Esto se encuentra con un silencio más o menos absoluto, y la chica al lado de Izuku con el flequillo sofoca una risa en su mano.

Present Mic hace una pausa, esperando por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que es inútil y continúa sin inmutarse.

" **¡HE GANADO EL DERECHO DE MOSTRARME, OYENTES!** " Grita como si fuera la razón por la que nadie le responde e Izuku levanta una ceja al ver que ellos son a los que se dirige como 'oyentes' como si todavía estuviera en su programa de radio. Técnicamente, todavía lo están escuchando, pero esa no es exactamente la forma en que se usa generalmente la palabra.

" **¡TODO BIEN, EXAMINADOS!** **¡LES DARE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!** **¿ESTÁN LISTO?** "

Esto también se encuentra con un silencio tenso, que Present Mic rápidamente llena gritando " **¡SÍ!** " Con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Izuku tiene un flashback del pájaro con el mismo nombre, de aspecto similar, que actúa de la misma manera y apenas amortigua su bufido. A Bit le va a dar un ataque, lo sabe.

Present Mic luego inicia con una explicación detallada, aunque en voz alta de la prueba. Es algo parecido a esto; han sido clasificados en uno de los siete campos de pruebas, en los que tendrán diez minutos para obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos posible. Los puntos se obtienen al derrotar a los "villanos", que son robots grandes con tres dificultades diferentes y recuentos de puntos respectivos.

Izuku da un suspiro de alivio, dándose cuenta de que no tendrá que pelear con nadie.

"Disculpe, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?" Pregunta alguien a unas cuantas filas delante de él, e Izuku está tan sorprendido como Present Mic de que alguien realmente este participando.

"En el folleto, ¡hay claramente cuatro tipos de villanos enumerados! ¡Tal error sería el colmo de la vergüenza para una academia nacional de primer nivel del calibre de UA! "

Izuku tiene que tomarse un momento para procesar toda la redacción profesional que esta persona acaba de utilizar en el lapso de cinco segundos, y se pregunta quién demonios es.

"¡Por otra lado!" La cabeza de pelo negro que presume es el parlante girando, apuntando a alguien detrás de Izuku. Izuku se vuelve a comprobar tras de sí curiosamente, antes de darse cuenta de repente de que la persona está apuntando a _él_.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Sí, tú, niño de cabellos rizados! ", Dice, e Izuku siente cada conjunto de ojos en el auditorio fijarse en él. Instintivamente se encoge en su asiento, luchando contra el calor que siente surgir en su rostro.

"¿No puedes dejar de reír por un segundo? ¡Estás distrayendo a las personas!" Pelo negro acusa, e Izuku no está seguro de si estar molesto por lo que está sucediendo o impresionado de que fuera capaz de escucharlo.

"¡Si crees que UA es un parque, entonces deja este lugar de una vez!" Cabello negro termina con una mirada fulminante, e Izuku fuerza su mirada hacia abajo sobre sus manos picudas.

"L-lo siento", dice, aunque sabe que es demasiado silencioso para que lo. El silencio del auditorio se llena rápidamente de risitas y susurros, e Izuku desea que Bit lo haya dejado morir en esa playa.

Afortunadamente, Present Mic se apresura a su rescate.

" **¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡GRACIAS POR LA PREGUNTA!** " Él dice, y el pelo negro se sienta, evidentemente satisfecho con hacer de la vida de Izuku un infierno.

Present Mic luego continúa explicando que, de hecho, hay un cuarto tipo de "villano", uno que llama una "trampa de arena" e insiste en que vale cero puntos. Dice que 'estalla cuando está lleno', e Izuku no puede evitar pensar en el Leviatán haciendo lo mismo. Hace una mueca y se traga el pensamiento, centrándose en lo que está implicando Present Mic. Siguen algunas declaraciones más amplias, antes de que el héroe pro termine con, "¡ **AHORA PASEMOS AL EVENTO PRINCIPAL! ¡PLUS ULTRA! ¡Y AHORA PODRAN SUFRIR LA TAN ESPERADA PRUEBA!"**

Izuku no está seguro de que le guste la forma en que está redactada la declaración, pero no piensa mucho en eso.

Es decir, hasta que llegue a la "réplica" que bien podría ser su propia ciudad.

Izuku siente que las aletas se le clavan en las orejas cuando la ve con los ojos muy abiertos. Está lleno de edificios imponentes, todos dispuestos en un laberinto que recuerda a las calles de la ciudad que él recorre todos los días. Encontrar robots para pelear aquí va a ser una pesadilla absoluta, lo sabe.

Oye murmuraciones entre los otros concursantes y se da vuelta para examinarlos. Hay un puñado de personas que han sido asignadas al mismo centro de pruebas que él; no Kacchan, gracias a Dios, aunque él sospecha que eso es solo porque a los estudiantes de las mismas escuelas no se les permite estar en el mismo centro.

Mientras observa al grupo, sus ojos se posan en una cabeza familiar de cabello castaño rizado, y ve a la niña que lo ayudó antes parada un poco lejos. Se ve concentrada y determinada, e Izuku desea poder tener algo de ese coraje.

Recuerda claramente el hecho de que nunca le dio las gracias y trota para hacerlo. Sin embargo, apenas unos pocos pasos adentro, oye pasos detrás de él y una mano cae sobre su hombro.

Izuku no puede evitar que el Leviatán suba por todo su brazo, y lo agarra con su mano humana mientras se aleja, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Es pelo negro. Por supuesto que sí. Tiene el rostro arrugado y fruncido, y abre la boca para decir algo.

Izuku reconoce el ligero tartamudeo en su discurso y el repentino ensanchamiento de sus ojos mientras trazan la línea que mancha la cara de Izuku; es uno que ha visto un millón de veces antes, pero que nunca parece poder ignorar.

Cabello negro se recompone de inmediato, su cara adquiere una máscara profesional.

"¿Quién eres exactamente?", Dice con curiosidad, aunque tiene el borde peligroso que le recuerda a Izuku algunas de las burlas de Kacchan."No viniste a obstruir a tus compañeros de examen, ¿verdad?"

Izuku no está exactamente seguro de cómo hablar con alguien que tiene esa idea de él, pero está distraído por los ojos que siente se asientan sobre él una vez más. Todos susurran, mirándolo con curiosidad. Izuku se da cuenta con un comienzo de que todos ya lo han descartado.

Lo que sea. Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

Izuku obliga a su mano a volver a la normalidad, alejándose de pelo negro sin responder y dirigiéndose hacia la línea de salida. En ese momento, sin embargo, sus tímpanos son golpeados por una voz que grita, "¡ **Y COMIENCEN!** "

La voz dice algo más, pero queda ahogada por el golpeteo de los pasos de los concursantes que lo rodean mientras se adentran en el laberinto. Izuku duda por un momento antes de apretar los dientes y seguirlos.

La ciudad es detallada, piensa mientras sigue a los otros examinados. Es una réplica exacta de la real, hasta los arbustos y las líneas en el cemento. Sus pies golpean el camino al ritmo de los pasos que tiene delante y mantiene los ojos bien abiertos buscando robots.

Tiene la idea de dejar que el Leviatán se filtre en sus piernas; sabe que hacerlo le otorgaría un impulso de velocidad que podría permitirle adelantar a los otros concursantes. Sin embargo, no quiere perder el control sobre algo tan menor así que mantiene sus piernas como están.

Justo cuando está empezando a mentalizarse, escucha un ruido extraño. Suena como el roce del metal contra la grava, y hace una pausa para buscar la fuente del ruido. Inmediatamente se revela cuando, en una nube de humo y escombros, un robot de un solo punto sale de un edificio cercano y fija su resplandeciente ojo rojo sobre él.

Eso es todo. Aquí va.

Al tragar, Izuku se enfoca y deja que el Leviatán se alce en sus brazos, llenándolos de energía, retorciéndose y quemándolo. Su cerebro entra en pánico de inmediato, gritándole por costumbre, pero por primera vez, lo ignora. Tiembla mientras el Levitan lo inunda como un virus, maldiciendo su debilidad. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a esto si quiere pasar.

Cuando termina, sus manos se sienten como si estuvieran hechas de acero más que de hueso, y se prepara mientras el robot dispara hacia él.

Está sobre él casi de inmediato, deslizando con una extremidad chapada en metal. Él salta hacia atrás, tropezando torpemente fuera de su alcance, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante con un grito salvaje.

Su mano golpea el metal y él clava sus garras. Al menos... lo intenta; sus garras solo se deslizan por el metal con un doloroso chirrido, dejando rasguños blancos pero ningún daño real.

Izuku tiene una fracción de segundo para darse cuenta de que, para su horror, su Quirk es absolutamente _inútil_ contra los robots antes de que el punto 1 lo agarre por su chaqueta y lo arroje a un edificio cercano.

Golpea la pared con un crujido y un grito de dolor, desplomándose y temblando mientras el robot se dirige hacia él. El Leviatán corre sobre él, pero se las arregla para reprimir la mayor parte, excepto por sus garras ya formadas y las aletas que brotan de su pelo enmarañado.

El robot dispara hacia adelante con el chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto, y apenas tiene tiempo de cruzar sus brazos escamosos frente a él y prepararse para el golpe.

Viene, pero no de la manera que él espera. En lugar de un brazo robótico y robusto que lo golpea hasta enviarlo a su próxima vida, es golpeado con una onda de choque y chatarra mientras el robot explota con un destello humeante. Pernos y trozos de metal lo golpean en una descarga, pero afortunadamente rebotan contra sus escamas sin causarle ningún dolor. Parece que su Quirk al menos es útil para algo. Inmediatamente después, sin embargo, una sábana gruesa lo golpea, lo inmoviliza contra la pared y le quita el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras lucha, se da cuenta de una silueta frente a él y levanta la vista.

Cuando el humo desaparece, ve a otra persona a cierta distancia de él. Es alto y delgado, con cabello largo y rubio, que se recorta en un peinado sorprendentemente intacto. Alrededor de su cintura hay un cinturón grueso, tachonado con un gran círculo de cristal que parece estar humeando.

"¡Buen juego de equipo!", Anuncian con una voz extrañamente acentuada cuando lo ven mirando. "¡Sin embargo, parece que no nos volveremos a cruzar!"

Antes de que Izuku siquiera tenga la oportunidad de responder a eso, ya no está; prácticamente saltando y brillando como una paleta de brillo.

Izuku niega con la cabeza y se concentra en la tarea que tiene entre manos; salir de debajo de los escombros. Presiona su espalda contra la pared y aprieta los dientes, empujando con la fuerza que obtuvo al arrastrar las partes del robot y un toque del Leviatán. Sus brazos arden, pero el metal gime y cae, liberándolo de su prisión.

Cuando Izuku deja de respirar, una voz mecánica anuncia que le quedan seis minutos. Su cabeza se levanta y se congela. ¿Seis minutos? ¿Ya han pasado cuatro?

¿Cuál es el punto? Una parte traicionera de su mente susurra. Su Quirk es inútil contra los robots. Incluso si busca algunos para luchar, terminará aplastado una y otra vez.

Aun así, piensa Izuku, flexionando sus garras y presionando contra la tensión que aumenta lentamente en las cuerdas. Tiene que intentarlo.

No le toma mucho tiempo encontrar el área principal; robots destruidos cubren el suelo en montones que le recuerdan a la playa cubierta de chatarra, y aún más siendo destruidos por los otros examinados. Oye gritar sus puntajes mientras golpean a otro enemigo.

 _28 puntos_

 _45 puntos._

Es casi irónico, piensa mientras se queda allí, mirando a los robots y concursantes que se entrelazan como si estuvieran realizando algún tipo de baile mortal. Él, el Leviatán, con un recuento de muertes más allá de toda medida que mancha su conciencia, no puede destruir algo cuando realmente importa

.

Ni siquiera sabe porque se sorprende.

Aun así, se lanza a la pelea una y otra vez. Toma un punto 3, respiración entrecortada y caliente contra sus labios, solo para ser golpeado contra el suelo y arrojado como un muñeco de trapo no deseado. Se lanza hacia otro robot, deslizando y cortando con todas sus fuerzas solo para que lo golpeen en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente como para creer que oye sus costillas fracturarse.

Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero no sirve para nada.

Izuku no puede evitar el gruñido frustrado que se le escapa cuando sus dientes se afilan y siente las aletas golpearse en la parte posterior de sus brazos y piernas. La agitación y frustración dentro de él se hace más fuerte; cada vez que se debilita, el Leviatán se vuelve cada vez más insistente en quitarle el control. No puede dejar que suceda.

Mientras se levanta y se sacude, presionando sus garras en puños con fuerza suficiente como para atravesar la piel curtida de sus palmas, se prepara para lanzarse detrás de otro robot. No puede darse por vencido. No puede-

Hay un temblor y luego una explosión masiva.

Izuku y los otros concursantes se congelan y giran sus miradas horrorizadas con la misma lentitud, cada movimiento puntuado por el crujir del metal y el crujido de los engranajes, un enorme robot emerge de un edificio ahora destruido. Se eleva sobre ellos como un horrible Goliat, ocho ojos rojos que brillan como los de una araña a punto de descender sobre su presa.

Izuku se pregunta por una fracción de segundo si así es como se sintió la gente que vio al Leviatán por primera vez, y rápidamente se siente un poco enfermo.

Se pregunta por qué Present Mic nunca mencionó este robot; tiene que valer una tonelada de puntos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no él-

Entonces se da cuenta de que lo _hizo_.

El monstruo mecánico imponente sobre él es el punto cero.

Izuku debería haber sabido que UA haría algo como esto.

A su alrededor, los examinados que no están paralizados de horror ya están corriendo para encontrar robots que valgan la pena; ¿Por qué se molestarían con uno inacabable que no vale ni un solo punto?

Izuku traga, luchando contra imágenes de una creación del infierno gigantesca que destruye edificios, similar a esta y gira para hacer lo mismo, sus aletas se agitan con determinación.

Ahí es cuando lo escucha.

Sus aletas giran cuando se encuentran con un gemido bajo y dolorido, y se congela dónde está. Su cabeza gira, sus ojos recorren los escombros dejados por la aparición del punto cero hasta la fuente del ruido. Ahí; no muy lejos de él, y no lejos del puntero cero, ve una forma pequeña.

Es la niña que lo ayudó antes; está atrapada bajo un trozo de cemento, temblando y resollando. Su cara está retorcida por el dolor, y está arañando desesperadamente el cemento debajo de ella, tratando de liberarse.

Por un segundo, Izuku se ve a sí mismo; pálido y ensangrentado, apoyado contra el marco de un automóvil abandonado, tosiendo sus pulmones mientras la sangre se filtra en la arena a su alrededor.

Su elección está hecha antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensarlo.

El cerebro de Izuku le _grita_ mientras pasa a toda velocidad junto a la chica, con las escamas cubriéndole las piernas y convirtiendo sus pasos en grandes zancadas. La ve por el rabillo del ojo mientras corre hacia el cero; ella se detiene para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo la misma pregunta que él mismo se está haciendo.

 _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo_?

El pecho de Izuku arde mientras se abre camino, con las garras arañando el asfalto se han liberado de sus zapatos. Sus oídos están sonando, y el Leviatán se retuerce y grita dentro de él en frenesí, pero no le importa.

No sabe lo que hace cuando, de repente, se inclina y se lanza al edificio más cercano, con las garras clavadas en las grietas del cemento mientras sube por la pared. No sabe lo que hace cuando corre a toda velocidad por el costado del edificio como un insecto molesto, el sudor le cae por la cara en ríos mientras el punto cero da un paso de gigante para aplastar a la linda chica y luego otro.

No tiene ni idea de lo que hace cuando se presiona contra el edificio, se prepara y luego _empuja_ , saltando por el costado en un arco limpio.

Por un segundo, el tiempo se ralentiza; Izuku se ve a sí mismo, flotando en el aire justo en frente de la enorme cara del punto cero. Sus garras están raspadas, y sus brazos y piernas se sienten como si estuvieran hechos de plomo.

Lo que llama su atención, sin embargo, es el Leviatán; o mejor dicho, la falta del monstruo. No hay esfuerzo contra él; no tiene peso, como cuando la chica por la que está luchando tan duro lo hizo flotar.

Es extraño; ha pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra el Leviatán, metiéndolo en una jaula y tratando de gritar sobre su rugido, que no puede recordar lo que se siente el no hacerlo. Pero ahora, cuando sus extremidades se sienten livianas como el aire y la presión en su mente se va, se da cuenta de que no quiere que esto termine.

Luego hay un sentimiento. No puede describirlo como otra cosa, realmente; es como la forma líquida de un susurro, disparando por sus venas y llenando su cabeza con un solo pensamiento que no puede expresar con palabras. Él sabe qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, y al mismo tiempo, no lo hace.

Izuku abre la boca, se encuentra con los ojos del punto cero y respira.

La quema en sus extremidades se dispara a través de él, inundando su cuerpo con fuego y acumulando en su garganta. Desde allí, explota a través de su boca y más allá de sus dientes en un brillante rayo de luz blanca que hace que el aire a su alrededor crepite y explote y pase a través del punto cero como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. La electricidad brilla con una luminiscencia verde radioactiva que le da a Izuku la más leve sensación de deja vu, y llena la arena con el retumbante estruendo de los truenos mientras se esfuma en la inexistencia.

La mente de Izuku se llena de estática de una manera que se siente como si alguien estuviera vertiendo una bolsa de arena en su cabeza, y está a la distancia de una extraña sensación en su garganta. Lo que al principio es entumecimiento estático se abre como un capullo grisáceo, liberando una marejada de dolor que se desliza por su rostro.

Una parte distante de la mente de Izuku piensa; bien, allí está el aliento de fuego.

Entonces Izuku está cayendo; deslizándose por el aire como una flecha, apenas moviéndose por sí mismo. Encima de él, ve el punto cero temblar y chirriar antes de estallar en fuegos artificiales llenos de chispas y metal, esparciendo pernos, cables y salpicando los edificios cercanos con escombros del tamaño de automóviles.

Izuku, sin embargo, esta más concentrado en su boca; no puede mover sus labios, pero su garganta y cara están llenas de un dolor ardiente. Trata de gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales son inútiles, si es que son algo más que ceniza en este momento.

El Leviatán está de vuelta, agitándose y enroscándose dentro de él, pero no puede concentrarse y aplastarlo bajo toneladas de control. Esta fuera, y no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando esta cayendo desde un destino horrible hasta no ser nada más que una mancha en el piso.

Como el cemento que cae por encima de él, cierra sus ojos cerrados y espera.

Sin embargo, en lugar del impacto esperado, hay un ruido y una bofetada sólida contra su mejilla. Sus ojos abren cuando oleadas de dolor recorren su rostro; no es nada comparado con el infierno en su boca, pero es lo hace respirar con dificultad y toser algunas chispas.

Entonces se da cuenta de que está flotando. Se mueve en espiral por el aire solo un poco por encima del suelo, donde vaga sin rumbo fijo.

Luego termina, cae las últimas pulgadas y golpea el suelo con un sonido incisivo.

Se queda allí, respirando con dificultar y tosiendo. Cada respiración parece que está hecha de magma y ceniza, pero no puede parar. Es consciente de las lágrimas que fluyen por su cara, atropellando sus labios ennegrecidos y su cuello quemado, y no hay nada que puede hacer para pararlos.

Pero por la esquina de sus ojos, ve la niña mirarlo fijamente. Esta sucia y sin aliento, pero está bien. Ella está bien.

Por lo menos hizo algo bien.

* * *

Ochako está atrapada.

Lo último que había visto era esa enorme cosa salir de la pared en frente de ella, mortal y amenazador, antes de que un trozo de concreto hubiera caído sobre ella y la aplastó de la misma manera que una delgada pieza de cartón.

Ahora, puede ver el mismo robot pisotear el suelo cada vez más cerca de ella. No, no, no. No puede morir aquí. Tiene que ser un héroe, tiene que vivir por sus padres. No puede morir aquí. No morirá aquí.

Ochako gime y grita con frustración cuando sus uñas raspan inútilmente el asfalto debajo de ella. Hace un gran esfuerzo y empuja, tratando de salir, pero el cemento sobre ella es demasiado pesado, y no puede moverlo.

Trata de retorcer sus brazos y usar su Quirk, pero sus manos son sujetadas frente a ella. No importa lo que intente, no hay ninguna manera en que pueda tocarlo.

Está desesperada cuando grita y empuja desesperadamente, dedicándole palabrotas a su propia debilidad. ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué no puede se levanta?

Entonces hay una mancha de movimiento un poco más lejos de ella y Ochako solo tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es el niño de antes.

No había pensado en nada cuando uso su Quirk para ayudarlo a evitar una caída. Solo se dio cuenta de que podría ayudarlo.

Entonces había visto su cara; dividida en dos por una fina marca blanca que contrastaba bruscamente con sus pecas oscuras. Más allá de eso un par de ojos verdes; profundos, como un bosque, llenos con un pesar y dolor que ella no había podido comprender.

Se dio cuenta de que él había querido decir algo. Pero había estado tan nerviosa sobre la prueba que había salido corriendo antes de que hubiera podido decir una palabra.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabe que él no es alguien que pueda ignorar. Mira cuando rompe en una carrera a una velocidad inhumana, yendo hacia la cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Entonces trepa hasta la cima de la pared con la facilidad impresionante, arremete contra el robot y lanza un relámpago que se ramifica como un árbol hasta chocar contra el punto cero.

Ochako mira conmocionada cuando el robot se diete con un gemido antes de aplastarla como un bicho, y luego explota en un estallido de luz roja y naranja. Envía destellos bailando por su campo de visión, y frota sus ojos con la parte de atrás de su sudorosa muñeca antes de mirar hacia arriba otra vez. Entre los escombros que chocan contra el suelo por todas partes como meteoritos ve una forma familiar, y jadea cuando se da cuenta de qué, _quien_ , es.

Es el niño; está cayendo directamente al suelo sin señales de parar. Si golpea el concreto a esa velocidad, se morirá, y nadie puede ayudarlo. Nadie, excepto Ochako.

Tiene una oportunidad, y dolerá de la misma manera que estar en el infierno, pero _tiene_ que hacerlo. No puede joder esto.

Cuando el niño cae hacia ella de la misma manera que un ángel enviado al infierno, jala su mano y la mueve por el aire con más fuerza que nunca.

Choca con algo blando con un golpe rotundo, y Ochako vierte su Quirk a través de la conexión y saca rápidamente su gravedad con una fácil precisión. Cuando quita sus manos de lo que ella se da cuenta debe ser la mejilla del niño, mira con horror como continua cayendo. No, no, no -

Para, llegando solo a una pulgada de la tierra, tose chispas y gime pero se ve uy vivo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio Ochako y presiona sus dedos, susurrando, "Liberar."

La náusea la golpea de inmediato, fluyendo sobre ella como una marea enfermiza, y rápidamente extendió su desayuno por todo el concreto. Su cuerpo está temblando, ya sea por el esfuerzo o el uso excesivo de su Quirk, pero no puede encontrar en sí misma la voluntad para preocuparse. Ella jadea por un momento, tragándose el sabor ácido en su boca, antes de mirar hacia arriba.

El niño con cicatrices está acostado de lado en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella, temblando y tosiendo. Le da la espalda a ella al principio, pero luego se da vuelta, y Ochako puede ver su rostro.

Es horrible, honestamente; Ochako no sabe cómo se supone que deben lucir los Quirks de relámpagos o de respiración de fuego, pero no pueden ser _esto_.

Su cuello y la parte inferior de su rostro están carbonizados y despellejándose, y su rostro está retorcido en lo que Ochako solo puede describir como un dolor espantoso.

"Oh, Dios mío", se las arregla para decir sobre el peso que la aplasta y la opresión en su propia garganta. "¿Estás bien?"

El chico no responde, pero levanta la mirada, buscando desesperadamente. Caen sobre ella como reflectores sobre un océano oscuro, y su expresión se aligera un poco. Ochako jura que trata de sonreír, pero parece que no puede hacerlo.

Ella trata de hablar, pero no puede.

"¡ **LA PRUEBA HA TERMINADO!** " Present Mic anuncia repentinamente, y el rostro del chico se queda en blanco de repente. Sus ojos se abren por un momento antes de apretarse mientras se encrespa sobre sí mismo con un doloroso gemido.

La visión de Ochako se oscurece cuando los otros examinados se apresuran a examinar los restos explosivos del robot gigante y el niño carbonizado tirado en el suelo. Ella no puede concentrarse en lo que están diciendo, pero su emoción rápidamente se convierte en horror cuando se dan cuenta de lo que el Quirk del niño le ha causado.

"¿E-Estará bien?"

"¿Qué clase de Quirk _es_ ese?"

"Es una mierda poderosa, tienes que darle eso".

El resto de las respuestas siguen un estilo similar, ya que los examinados hablan entre ellos, y unos valientes dan un paso adelante para tocar al niño de la cicatriz en el hombro. Ochako quiere gritarles que _no hagan eso_ , pero su garganta está sellada.

Eventualmente, unos pocos estudiantes se dan cuenta de ella y jadean, haciendo señas a los demás y gritando. Juntos, algunos de ellos logran quitarle el cemento, gruñendo y gimiendo todo el tiempo. Golpea el suelo con un fuerte golpe, y ella da un grito de agradecimiento y aspira algunas bocanadas de aire polvoriento. Sus brazos se sienten como si estuvieran hechos de plomo fundido, pero está agradecida de estar viva.

Agradecida _con_ _alguien_ , para ser exactos.

Ochako camina, se arrastra a medias hacia la forma encorvada del niño con cicatrices y se detiene, sin saber qué decir exactamente. ¿ _Gracias por salvarme la vida? ¿Lamento lo de tu cara? ¿Qué-_

"Gracias", dice antes de que ella pueda entenderlo, y le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; su voz está absolutamente destruida.

"No, no, gracias a _a ti_ ," ella insiste antes de que pueda decir lo contrario. "Hubiera _muerto_ si no fuera por ti, yo- yo-"

"Me alegra que estés bien", susurra, y su voz es como papel de lija cuando sus ojos se cierran con dolor. Ochako no sabe qué hacer, ¿debería llamar a una ambulancia? Seguramente UA tiene _algo_ preparado.

Lo hacen, en la forma de una pequeña dama en traje de héroe, que se acerca cojeando hacia ellos. Lleva una bata de laboratorio blanca y su cabello gris está recogido en un moño apretado. Parte de su cara está cubierta por una visera púrpura translúcida, aunque no parece tener problemas para ver.

"Vayan a casa, muchachos, yo me encargare" dice, entregando lo que casi parecen gomitas a algunos de los examinados cercanos, que tartamudean torpemente su agradecimiento.

"Esa es Recovery Girl", Ochako oye un susurro del examinado cercano con entusiasmo. "Es uno de los pilares de UA, ¡y la razón por la que pueden hacer cosas como esta!"

Recovery Girl se detiene delante del chico con la cicatriz, mirándolo de arriba abajo curiosamente. Ochako no sabe qué decirle.

"Yo, él-"

"Silencio", dice Recovery Girl, aunque es menos una orden que una palabra tranquilizadora. "Él estará bien".

Mientras se inclina sobre la cicatriz, sus ojos se arrugan debajo de su visor y su expresión se vuelve casi preocupada.

"Te infligiste tanto daño a ti mismo con tu propio Quirk, ¿eh?". Ella murmura tan silenciosamente que Ochako casi no lo oye, y luego se inclina hacia adelante y le besa la frente.

Ochako mira confundido, preguntándose qué está pasando, cuando de repente la piel del chico parece comenzar a brillar. Su piel quemada y agrietada se derrite lentamente de su boca y cuello, y momentos después, es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cicatriz se congela, y sus ojos se abren lentamente. Levanta la mirada cuando una mano lentamente se acerca para acariciar su barbilla, frotando la piel ahora lisa con sorpresa.

"Por-" comienza a decir, pero se estremece cuando su voz sale en un susurro grave. Recovery Girl lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza con su bastón en forma de jeringa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te curé en su mayor parte, pero no deberías tratar de hablar por un tiempo. Tienes suerte de tener tus cuerdas vocales; dales un descanso ".

El chico mira al suelo y asiente, aunque se ve extrañamente aliviado. Tal vez porque ya no está bajo constante dolor, piensa Ochako.

"Ahora usted, jovencita", dice Recovery Girl, y Ochako parpadea y mira hacia arriba justo cuando un par de labios pálidos se presionan contra su frente.

Es como si alguien hubiera exprimido la luz de los rayos del sol y la hubiera derramado sobre ella; el dolor desaparece como si alguien lo hubiera frotado con un borrador de pizarra, reemplazado por un alivio calmante. Los moretones en su espalda y las grietas en sus uñas desaparecen, y Ochako no puede evitar el suspiro que se le escapa.

Recovery Girl se ríe ligeramente y se dirige a otros estudiantes mientras el chico cicatriz se levanta, aunque está tambaleandose. Ochako lo sigue, revoloteando vacilante a su lado y sin saber si ofrecer o no ayuda.

"Estoy bien", dice cuando se da cuenta de que está mirando, y su voz apenas es un susurro. Ochako observa cómo su rostro se arruga en una sonrisa dolorida, y no puede evitar pensar en lo _mal que_ se ve.

"Ella- Recovery Girl te dijo que no hables", dice Ochako torpemente. El chico de la cicatriz se frota la nuca tímidamente, pero no intenta volver a hablar.

Ochako se pregunta si debería irse cuando se dé cuenta de que todavía no sabe su nombre, y él no conoce el de ella.

"¡Oh!", Balbucea, y el chico de la cicatriz se estremece y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "Yo- ¡Nunca nos presentamos!"

Se relaja un poco, y Ochako no puede evitar preguntarse qué pensaba que iba a decir.

"Soy Uraraka Ochako", dice con un gesto. "No tienes que decirme el tuyo, pero-"

"Midoriya." Él la interrumpe, antes de abrir los ojos y dar un paso atrás. Ochako no se molesta en decirle que no hable más.

"Encantado de conocerte, Midoriya", dice con una sonrisa. "Espero que ambos lo logremos".

Él asiente, y Ochako sabe que incluso si no aprueba el examen, ya hizo algo bien hoy.

* * *

Ochako casi llega a la puerta cuando oye a uno de los muchachos en su zona de pruebas hablando con un grupo de personas cerca de la pared. Casi no le presta atención, pero luego escucha 'rayos' y 'destruyó el punto cero', tal vez se ralentiza y comienza a escuchar un poco más de cerca.

"Me siento un poco mal por él", dice el de su examen. "Destruyó el punto cero y salvó a una chica, pero todavía no obtuvo un solo punto".

Los ojos de Ochako se abren y se congela. ¿Midoriya no obtuvo un solo punto? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Él destruyó el punto cero con un solo golpe! ¿Cómo no podría haber conseguido ni un solo punto?

Ella piensa en la cara de Midoriya, carbonizada y humeante mientras se encoge y tose. No podría haber usado el aliento relámpago antes; es claramente un uso de una sola vez.

Todavía está pensando en eso cuando se detiene en la puerta, con el pase de entrada todavía apretado en su mano sudorosa. El mundo exterior llama, diciéndole que deje la fantasía en la que está y regrese a casa.

Ochako piensa en sus 28 puntos, y lo inútiles que hubieran sido si ella no fuera más que una salpicadura en el pie de un robot gigante, y luego piensa en un niño sin puntos que sacrificó todo para salvarla.

Se aleja de la entrada, entrando a en el edificio. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pareces bastante pensativo".

Toshinori mira hacia arriba desde donde ha estado cuidadosamente moviendo el dedo alrededor del borde de su taza humeante, parpadeando por la sorpresa. Al otro lado de la mesa, Naomasa lo mira con una mirada divertida. Toshinori se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha dejado que su mente vague.

Él sonríe y se frota la parte posterior del cuello, rubios mechones de cabello deslizándose en su rostro mientras se ríe torpemente.

"¿Algo en tu mente?", Pregunta Naomasa, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. Toshinori decide no comentar sobre el hecho de que son casi las dos de la tarde y que la taza aún humea, en su lugar se contenta con responder la pregunta.

"Sí", admite. Es la verdad; desde que Nedzu le permitió ver los exámenes de ingreso, se ha perdido en sus pensamientos. Le molesta. No le hará bien distraerse en una pelea.

Sin embargo, su mente todavía se sigue desviando hacia el chico peludo y pelirrojo del paso subterráneo.

"¿Te importa si te pregunto qué te llamó la atención?", Pregunta Naomasa, reclinándose en su asiento. Toshinori no puede evitar mirar antes de responder.

El café donde decidió encontrarse con Naomasa es pequeño; no mucha gente viene aquí, y aquellos que lo hacen generalmente no le prestan atención al hombre delgado y desaliñado que parece aparecer de la nada. Toshinori descubre que le gusta la tranquilidad; no es que no disfrute de la fama y el prestigio que le otorgan como All-Might, pero es agradable relajarse de vez en cuando, incluso si va de la mano con la culpabilidad que le roe el estómago.

No hay nadie más en el café en este momento aparte de una anciana en la esquina que está mirando su teléfono mientras sorbe su café. Ella no parece darse cuenta de Toshinori o Naomasa, por lo que suspira, se inclina hacia adelante y explica.

No menciona todos los detalles, pero hace todo lo posible para contar el encuentro que tuvo con un villano de baba particularmente desagradable y un chico extraño y aterrorizado con un Quirk reptiliano. Habla de cómo el chico parecía tan _frágil en_ ese momento, que no era nada de lo que Toshinori hubiera esperado de alguien que había pasado por una experiencia tan terrible.

Pero luego le cuenta a Naomasa cómo había visto al mismo chico, ahora más fuerte y audaz, demoler el enorme punto cero a costa de su propia seguridad para salvar a una chica que probablemente no conocía. Habla de cómo había visto al niño al salir, con los hombros bajos y los ojos brillantes por la victoria.

También menciona la fina cicatriz del chico que se extiende por su rostro como si alguien lo hubiera cosido, una marca que ciertamente no estaba allí la última vez que Toshinori lo conoció.

Naomasa escucha embelesado mientras habla, su enfoque vacila solo de vez en vez cuando mira hacia abajo para tomar un sorbo de café. Deja que Toshinori siga parloteando hasta que sus pensamientos se hayan mostrado, extendidos sobre la mesa para que todos puedan verlos como cartas en un juego.

"Es extraño. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él" termina Toshinori. _Es muy_ extraño; ha visto muchas personas asombrosas y Quirks extraños, pero este chico parece tocar su fibra sensible.

"Bueno", dice Naomasa después de un rato de silencio pensativo. "¿Podría ser él?"

Toshinori tiene que tomarse un momento y pensar en ello. Se ha increpado al respecto y se ha preguntado si la razón por la que su mente se niega a alejarse del chico es que posiblemente sea el próximo titular de One for All. No es una decisión simple; tendrá que conocer al chico mucho mejor. No puede imaginar que será demasiado difícil, dado que trabajará en UA, pero tendrá que tener cuidado.

"No sé", responde, y es la verdad.

Naomasa asiente, terminando su café y mirando fijamente "Es un comienzo", dice, y Toshinori no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

A partir de ahí, la conversación pasa a ser algo más alegre. Toshinori regaña ligeramente a Naomasa después de que trata de pedir otro café, y Naomasa responde llamándolo hipócrita. Una parte de la mente de Toshinori todavía persiste en el chico extraño, pero el resto finalmente lo suelta y le permite disfrutar de este breve momento de paz.

* * *

Izuku suspira, frotando su rostro mientras las olas arrojan otra nube de sal en su cara. Más allá de donde está acurrucado en la arena, el mar se pasea arriba y abajo por la orilla como un animal preocupado, extendiéndose con amplias cortinas azules e intentando rozar las puntas de sus pies descalzos.

La luna apenas se está elevando sobre el horizonte, sola en la oscuridad a excepción de algunas nubes tenues. Izuku sabe que su madre estará preocupada, pero no quiere pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza, se reclina y fija sus ojos en el fantasmal resplandor de la luna. Es noche de luna llena y está más brillante de lo que alguna vez la haya visto.

A Izuku le gusta la luna; no es tan valorada o apreciada como el sol, pero de todos modos hace su trabajo. No pide una recompensa cuando sube a la cúpula del cielo nocturno cada noche, y no se preocupa cuando la gente agradece al sol por lo que hace.

De alguna manera abstracta, le recuerda a los héroes clandestinos.

Pensar en héroes revive el dolor en su pecho a medida que su puntaje de prueba destella en su mente; ni un solo punto, ni una sola esperanza.

Izuku aprieta los dientes e intenta tragar los pensamientos que nadan desde la parte más oscura de su mente.

 _¿De verdad crees que el Leviatán podría convertirse en el héroe de todos? ¿Has olvidado lo que has hecho?_

 _¿Cómo puedes proteger a los demás de los villanos cuando ni siquiera puedes protegerlos de ti mismo?_

Izuku deja escapar un grito gorgoteado, y no puede decir si su distorsión es gracias al Leviatán o al estado actual de su garganta. Sus manos se aprietan, dedos doloridos cavando en la arena áspera. Los pensamientos se niegan a parar.

 _No tienes derecho a estar junto a ellos._

 _No mereces ser un héroe._

 _No mereces nada._

"¡Sé que no me lo merezco!" Grita Izuku, saliendo de la espiral de sus pensamientos. Su garganta se siente como si estuviera hecha de piedras calientes y quema como si hubiera tragado magma, pero no le importa. "¡Por eso me lo voy a _ganar_!"

Hoy aprendió que su Quirk podría ser usado siempre que quisiera. Él dobló su Quirk a su voluntad, y salvó una vida.

Aun no merece ser un héroe, por lo que se probará a sí mismo ante todos; a las personas que mató, al mundo y a sí mismo.

Midoriya Izuku va a compensar lo que ha hecho, o va a morir en el intento.

Izuku se queda dónde está, respirando pesadamente con los ojos apretados. Sus pulmones se expanden y se comprimen como una oleada oxidada, y cada respiración suena más como un sollozo que el ruido que un humano normal debería hacer.

No hay forma de que posiblemente ingrese al Curso de Héroes, pero tiene muchas posibilidades de entrar al de Educación General. Los rumores que Izuku ha visto en línea muestran que los héroes han sido transferidos al Curso de héroes después de probarse a sí mismos en el Festival de Deportes. Izuku solo tendrá que ser una de esas personas.

Se sienta, sacudiendo la arena de su cabello como un perro. El mar se enrosca en el lugar donde se clavan sus talones en la arena, la marea ha incrementado. Todavía está tibio, e Izuku sumerge sus manos en el agua la próxima vez que se le acerca. El agua corre sobre sus manos y, a medida que retrocede, lleva consigo sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Izuku se levanta, limpiando sus manos arenosas en sus pantalones cortos. El viento del océano hace crujir su cabello, susurrando un silencioso adiós, e Izuku se da vuelta y se aleja de la playa.

El camino a casa es corto la mayoría de los días, pero Izuku se mueve más lento de lo normal esta noche. Su madre ya sabe acerca de la prueba; le dijo antes de desaparecer en su habitación por unas horas. Trató de ofrecer piedad al principio, pero se dio por vencida después de un tiempo y le dijo que siempre estaba allí para hablar.

Izuku había salido de su habitación mientras ella estaba viendo las noticias y se dirigió a la playa, desesperado por algún tipo aislamiento. Había dejado una nota para asegurarse de que su madre no pensara que iba a ser una repetición de lo que había sucedido diez meses atrás, pero sabía que ella se preocuparía por él de todos modos.

Hace una pausa para patear una lata de refresco que yace en la acera y la envía a la calle volando. Mientras estalla en el suelo, oye un grito repentino.

"¡Vuelve aquí, pedazo de mierda!"

Izuku gira en la dirección del ruido, parpadeando de sorpresa cuando el Leviatán comienza a despertar con ansiedad. Corriendo hacia él, con los ojos torcidos y el pelo lleno de humo, es Bit.

 _'¿Bit?'_ es todo lo que Izuku tiene tiempo para pensar antes de que Bit lo golpee con un grito de sorpresa, derribándolos a ambos al pavimento. Golpean el suelo con fuerza, e Izuku gruñe cuando su magullada espalda roza el áspero cemento.

"Oh, fu- ¡Mido!", Dice Bit, e Izuku abre los ojos para ver a Bit sobre él.

"Yo... yo no te vi, lo siento"

Hay un grito furioso, y Bit se agacha mientras una botella vuela hacia donde acaba de estar su cabeza y se hace añicos contra la acera.

Izuku intenta preguntar en _qué se_ metió _exactamente_ Bit ahora, pero su garganta protesta dolorosamente. Traga saliva y se pone de pie, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello mientras el Leviatán se arremolina dentro de él amenazadoramente.

Un hombre corre hacia ellos, claramente enfurecido. No se parece a ningún villano que haya visto Izuku, lo cual es bueno, pero no hace que la situación actual sea menos aterradora.

El hombre es robusto, con una barba espesa y pelo corto e Izuku se da cuenta de que están un poco quemadas. Él mira a Bit y toma nota de la cápsula del tamaño de una palma en su mano.

"¡Vamos, Mido!" Grita Bit, agitando un brazo, e Izuku se da vuelta para verlo corriendo por la calle. Duda por una fracción de segundo antes de correr para seguirlo mientras el hombre levanta la lata de soda pateada del suelo y la lanza contra él.

Tan pronto como da un paso, el Leviatán comienza a revolverse dentro de él. Puede sentir el zumbido de la electricidad en lo más profundo de su pecho, y el esfuerzo en sus entrañas de repente es abrumador.

Izuku tropieza cuando el Leviatán aúlla, enviando una ola de escamas trepando por sus brazos y convirtiendo sus manos en garras curvas. Aun así, sigue corriendo, presionando el miedo que ha logrado atravesar su pecho.

Alcanza a Bit rápidamente, zapatillas rotas golpeando el cemento. Sus piernas todavía están doloridas por el examen, y está agotado, pero no puede pensar en eso ahora mismo. Detrás de ellos, el hombre aúlla y arde de ira, probablemente de luto por su peinado dañado.

"¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña rata!", Grita, e Izuku recuerda claramente a Kacchan.

La mente de Izuku parpadea como una computadora vieja, presentando una solución que debería haberse dado a conocer hace siglos. Ha corrido por esta calle para escapar de Kacchan un millón de veces antes; sabe cómo perder a alguien.

Izuku agarra el brazo de Bit, con cuidado de no rasgar su camisa con sus garras, y tira de él mientras se mete en un callejón estrecho. Más adelante, hay una valla de metal que es relativamente fácil de saltar si recibe el impulso, y más allá de eso, hay una calle oscura con docenas de buenos escondites.

Izuku aumenta su velocidad y salta, girando hacia arriba y sobre la valla. Detrás de él, Bit se detiene y lo mira con asombro momentáneo antes de subir por los cables y caer al otro lado con precisión que Izuku no puede evitar pensar que parece practicada. Izuku no se detiene a mirar hacia atrás, corre por el callejón hacia la calle. Agarra a Bit y lo arrastra por la esquina, examinando el área antes de elegir agacharse detrás de un arbusto. Bit se agacha a su lado, respirando pesadamente e ignorando la mirada de Izuku.

"Fue un accidente..." Comienza a susurrar pero calla un segundo antes de que el hombre salga a la calle. Izuku está casi impresionado de que haya sido capaz de escalar esa valla.

"¿A dónde has ido, mocosos?", Dice y como era de esperar, no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Luego, sin embargo, comienza a hacer extraños ruidos de olfateo.

La realización golpea a Izuku justo cuando el hombre mira por encima del arbusto con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Sabueso Sangriento", dice, e Izuku se da cuenta de que está hablando de su Quirk. "Permite que te huela donde sea que vayas".

Izuku apenas se aparta del camino cuando el hombre balancea su puño justo por encima de su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se aceleran y el Leviatán le atraviesa las piernas. Las oye crujir ruidosamente cuando otra articulación se retuerce sobre sí misma y la estática de sus oídos se hace más fuerte. Todavía está agotado por el examen, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar.

No sabe qué hacer. ¿Defenderse? ¿Sería arrestado por usar su Quirk para atacar a alguien, incluso en defensa propia?

La idea de terminar en la estación de policía lo enferma.

El hombre lo olvido hace tiempo y está centrando en Bit, gritando sobre sobre un láser. Da un paso más cerca, e Izuku ni siquiera piensa; solo comienza a prepararse, listo para saltar entre los dos.

"Oye, ¿podrías sostener esto? ¡Gracias!" Pregunta una nueva voz, e Izuku mira como una caja de poliestireno para llevar cae en sus manos.

Mira la caja en blanco por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se muevan para centrarse en el recién llegado. Junto a él se encuentra un niño; no mucho mayor que él, pero más alto y fuerte. Su corto cabello rubio tiene un extraño mecho rebelde, y su rostro está dividido por una radiante sonrisa.

"¡Lo siento si esto se pone incómodo!", Advierte, e Izuku ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de descifrar lo _que eso_ significa antes de que el extraño se encuentre entre Bit y el hombre enojado.

"Disculpe, señor", dice en una voz más astuta, como si el hombre mayor no estuviera tratando de pegarlo al suelo con la mirada. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Ese mocoso me cortó el pelo!" El hombre gruñe. Detrás de la persona de pelo rubio, Bit se pone de pie.

"Caminaste frente a mi sable de luz", acusa, e Izuku tiene que tomarse un minuto para descubrir a qué se refiere.

"¿Tienes un sable de luz? ¿Como los de Star Wars?" Cabello rubio pregunta curiosamente, volteándose para mirar a Bit. Izuku quiere advertirle; una vez que Bit encuentre un compañero conocedor de películas y memes centenarios, hablará durante horas.

Como había estado esperando, la cara de Bit se ilumina.

"¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Sonríe cabello rubio, y prácticamente ilumina el bloque. Izuku recordó momentáneamente a All Might. "¿Quién no?"

Aparentemente la respuesta a eso es Izuku.

"Lo juro por Dios", gruñe el primer hombre, furioso por ser separado de su víctima o ignorado. De repente, retrae su brazo y lo balancea en un gancho derecho sorprendentemente rápido.

Izuku no es lo suficientemente rápido como para gritar. El brazo del hombre golpea la cabeza del chico de cabello rubio-

Y pasa a través de él.

Izuku mira en estado de shock cuando el hombre, evidentemente sorprendido, pierde el equilibrio. Rápido como un disparo, el chico gira, agarra el brazo del hombre y lo sostiene en un una llave.

"No puedo arrestarte porque no estoy patrullando, pero _puedo_ denunciarte a las autoridades", dice, y su tono es más amenazador de lo que era antes. Debe ser un héroe. Oh, mierda.

"¿Quién crees que eres?" El hombre gruñe, tratando de liberar su brazo sin éxito.

"Togata Mirio", cabello rubio- dice Togata. "También podrías conocerme como Lemillion, ¡el héroe que va a salvar un millón de vidas!"

El hombre todavía parece furioso, pero Izuku puede ver motas de sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos.

"Bien", escupe, y Togata suelta su brazo. Con eso, se aleja caminando, murmurando por lo bajo sobre niños estúpidos e ir a afeitarse.

Mientras se va, el rugido en las orejas de Izuku crece y crece hasta que hace que sus piernas se tambaleen. Trata de mantener su expresión pasiva mientras el hombre dobla la esquina y desaparece de la vista. Sus pasos hacen eco en el silencio, y el hombre ya no esta.

La agitación del Leviatán de repente se vuelve tenue; el cambio casi le da a Izuku un latigazo, es muy rápido. El Leviatán pasa de chillar y romper las cuerdas a acurrucarse; todavía en despierto, pero más tranquilo.

Izuku se relaja un poco, confundido pero agradecido.

"¡Ahora!" Togata dice de repente, y Izuku da cuenta de que probablemente se van a meter en problemas también.

Señala a Bit, que mira el dedo acusador sin comprender.

"Deberías ser más cuidadoso al manejar sables de luz. Sin embargo, esta vez lo dejare pasar solo con una advertencia, ¿bien? "

Bit ni siquiera intenta contradecirlo; parece más entusiasmado con el hecho de que Togata sabe lo que es un sable de luz. Izuku no puede evitar sentirse impresionado; no lo había sabido hasta que Bit lo obligó a mirar las películas.

"¡Sí, señor!" Bit dice, e Izuku le da un codazo en el costado. Esto le gana una sonrisa de mierda que no debería estar en la cara de alguien que casi se rompe la nariz por un adulto cabreado.

"Y gracias por sacarme de allí", dice Bit, y le toma a Izuku un minuto darse cuenta de que se está dirigiendo a él. "Normalmente soy mejor, pero me pilló desprevenido".

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué llevabas un sable de luz?" Interrumpe Togata, e Izuku no puede evitar estar agradecido; Es la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo pero que no pudo formular.

"Es... no _exactamente_ funcional, todavía", admite Bit. "Necesitaba algo para regular la producción de calor, y la señora propietaria de la tienda por departamentos a veces me da descuentos si le muestro en lo que estoy trabajando".

Togata asiente, aunque claramente no entiende exactamente qué significa todo eso. "¿Y lo hiciste tú mismo?"

"¡Sí!" Sonríe. Izuku rueda sus ojos.

"Bueno, gracias por salvarnos el culo", dice Bit. "Soy Okyoita Aki, pero me puedes llamar Bit. "

Togata parpadea. Izuku atrapa su mirada y se encoge de hombros, asintiendo y esperando que reciba el mensaje.

"Bien, Bit", dice. "¡Mi nombre es Togata Mirio!"

Bit asiente, y hay un momento de silencio antes de que mire a Izuku con curiosidad. Izuku se da cuenta dolorosamente tarde de que se supone que debe presentarse.

"Yo-yo soy..." Comienza, pero se encoge porque aun siente que su garganta estuviera hecha de lija. Su voz no es muy diferente.

La sorpresa de Bit es evidente en su rostro, y abre la boca solo para ser interrumpido por Togata.

"Espera," dice Togata, mirándolo cuidadosamente. "Aletas... Quirk de Reptil... ¿Tomaste el examen de UA hoy?"

Izuku asiente, la sorpresa se eleva dentro de él. ¿Togata lo sabe? ¿Cómo?

La sonrisa de Togata crece. "Tú eres el niño que hizo estallar al enorme robot con tu aliento relámpago, ¿verdad? ¡Nejire me estaba hablando de ti!"

Izuku lentamente asiente de nuevo, sonrojado por el shock. ¿Alguien estaba hablando de él? _¿Qué?_

"Espera, _¿qué_ ?" Interviene Bit, mirando a Izuku como si le hubiera crecido otra oreja. Izuku no puede culparlo.

"Nejire dijo que dejaron que ella y Ryukyu, su mentor, miraran los exámenes. Ella dijo que el rayo aparentemente te hizo daño. ¿Es por eso que no puedes hablar?"

Izuku parpadea, todavía atónito. ¿Por qué este probable héroe esta hablando de _él?_ No parece posible.

"¿Qué _diablos?_ ", Dice Bit, llamando la atención de ambos. Togata ligeramente lo regaña por el lenguaje, pero la reprimenda se olvida de inmediato.

"Tú- ¿Puedes _respirar rayos_? Dios, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

Izuku intenta transmitir _¿Cómo se suponía que sabría que podía hacerlo?_ A través de su expresión facial. No funciona

"Tu nombre..." Togata continúa, desconcertado. "No sé si Nejire alguna vez…"

"Es Midoriya Izuku", dice Bit, pasando una mano por el cabello de Izuku. "Lagarto profesional y futuro héroe clandestino".

Izuku grazna, lo que resulta en un ataque de tos mientras intenta sacar los dedos de Bit de su pelo. No puede evitar sonreír un poco, incluso si se siente traicionado.

"¡Héroe clandestino!", Dice Togata. "Así que es por eso que estás tratando de ingresar a UA. Creo que hay algunas personas en mi clase que serán héroes clandestinos".

Izuku parpadea. ¿Togata está en UA? Pensó que ya era un héroe profesional.

Eso le recuerda una pregunta que ha querido hacer, aunque también le recuerda que no sabe cómo formularla. Se muerde el labio por un segundo, antes de tratar de gesticular sus palabras. No funciona, suspira y torpemente hace todo lo posible para imitar una mano pasando por su cabeza. Togata lo mira con curiosidad antes de que una bombilla parezca encenderse.

"¡Oh! Estas preguntando sobre mi Quirk, ¿verdad?"

Izuku asiente apresuradamente, algo orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer la pregunta e ignorar la mirada divertida de Bit.

"Se llama penetración", dice Togata, antes de mirar detrás de él. "En realidad, te lo contaré de camino a... A donde sea que vayas. ¡No me gustaría que te lastimaras bajo mi vigilancia!"

"Voy a casa", dice Bit encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a Izuku con curiosidad. Izuku asiente, aunque la idea de llevarlo a casa es algo incómoda. "Así es Mido. Mi casa está en camino hacia la suya"

"¡Está bien!", Dice Togata con una sonrisa, y pasa el resto del camino hasta la casa de Bit explicando su Quirk, puede _pasar por cosas, mierda santa_ , y soportando el aluvión de preguntas que Bit le dispara en nombre de Izuku.

Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, están en la puerta de Bit. Se siente como si llegaran demasiado rápido; Izuku quiere seguir caminando. Le gusta Togata, con su sonrisa que irradia calidez y seguridad y su forma exuberante de hablar.

"Esta es mi parada", dice Bit. "Gracias por toda la ayuda, Togata. Y _tú_..." Señala con un dedo acusador a Izuku, quien levanta una ceja. " _Envíame un mensaje de texto._ "

Si hay alguien que estaría interesado en el repentino desarrollo de las habilidades del Leviatán, sería Bit.

Izuku no está seguro de si tendrá suficiente energía para hacerlo, así que se encoge de hombros. Lo mejor es no hacer ninguna promesa.

De repente, Togata hace un ruido de comprensión y procede a ofrecerles a ambos su número de teléfono. Bit levanta una ceja, pero acepta y lo registra. Izuku duda, pero Togata sonríe y dice: "No te preocupes, es porque me gustas, no para que pueda denunciarte a la policía".

 _No sería tan amable si supiera lo que has hecho._

Izuku frunce el ceño, desterrando la idea. Va a compensar eso. Va a ganar la segunda oportunidad que le ha ofrecido su falta de reconocimiento.

Agrega un nuevo contacto a su teléfono y lo etiqueta como _Togata_. Es uno de muy pocos, pero no puede evitar el brillo emocionado que se eleva en su pecho.

"¡Buenas noches!" Bits grita, e Izuku levanta la vista, para verlo saludando desde la puerta. Él le devuelve el saludo, esperando que Bit no explote nada más.

El camino a la casa de Izuku es corto y dolorosamente silencioso. Izuku desea poder hablar. Aun así, a Togata no parece importarle. Parece contento de caminar al lado de Izuku, la caja de comida de vuelta bajo un brazo.

Es lindo, esta compañía silenciosa. Le hace sentir que es alguien que se lo merece, aunque solo sea hasta que sus dudas le quiten la confianza momentánea.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar distraerse; el Leviatán casi pasa a través de su agarre. Casi perdió el control, y frente a Bit. La idea de que Bit lo vea por lo que es, lo que ha hecho, lo enferma. Tan cruel como se ve, _como se siente_ , no le dirá a Bit lo que es.

Le debe a Togata por eso.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Izuku, se da vuelta y se frota el cuello, mirando a Togata.

"Uh," él fuerza, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido. "G-gracias".

"¡De nada!", Dice Togata. "No te fuerces a hablar si te duele".

Izuku asiente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Togata le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Tras despedirse de Togata, abre la puerta de su casa, esperando el bombardeo instantáneo de maternidad que generalmente sigue a cada escapada. Efectivamente, su madre está allí en un instante, preocupándose por él y reprochándole el que llegue tan tarde. Aparta torpemente sus preguntas, en parte gracias a su incapacidad para responderlas verbalmente. Mientras habla, se da cuenta de que puede sentir las emociones que sintió antes de regresar asentarse sobre él en una nube oscura. Suspira, decide acostarse y espera que el sueño lo saque de su miseria.

Una vez que su madre lo libera, se las arregla para transmitirle un incómodo Buenas Noches y va a su habitación para ir a la cama. Mientras camina por el espejo, se da cuenta de que sus aletas todavía están completamente extendidas, agitandose levemente.

Aplasta la sensación y empuja las aletas hacia abajo hasta que desaparecen.

Cuando se acomoda en la cama, tira su teléfono hacia su pecho y entrecierra los ojos ante la brillante pantalla por un momento. El agotamiento tira de sus extremidades, canta una tranquila canción de descanso, y él suspira y opta por resistir la ira de Bit y decirle que mañana. Abre sus mensajes de texto con Bit, girando los ojos al nombre de contacto que había establecido y escribiendo su mensaje.

 **Izuku [9:46]**

Te diré sobre el examen mañana, bien

Estoy realmente cansado

 **Cuchillo de 10000 grados [9:48]**

Está bien, pero será mejor que me des todos los detalles

¿Puedes respirar rayos? ¿Qué diablos?

 **Izuku [9:49]**

¿Aparentemente?

Te lo diré mañana

Buenas noches

Por favor no revientes nada mientras estoy dormido

 **Cuchillo de 10000 grados [9:50]**

Duerme bien niño dragón

Tampoco hay promesas

Izuku resopla al nuevo apodo para luego enviar un mensaje de texto a Togata antes de que lo olvide.

 **Izuku [9:52]**

Es Midoriya. Gracias de nuevo :)

Con un suspiro, Izuku se acomoda en la cama, conecta su teléfono y lo apoya en la mesita de noche. Casi tan pronto como su cabeza golpea la almohada, los eventos del día y el agotamiento lo agobian y lo arrastran a un sueño maravillosamente sin sueños.

* * *

La habitación es pequeña, con paredes suaves, blancas, iluminadas por una luz fluorescente que parpadea ocasionalmente. El piso es de baldosa blanca igualmente insípida, salpicada de polvo y suciedad acumulada a lo largo de los años. Los muebles de la habitación no son mejores; hay una vieja cama, un estante estéril y un baño en el rincón más alejado.

La única ruptura del vacío monocromático es una sola ventana, bloqueada para evitar posibles escapes. Más allá del cristal hay una negrura que contrasta con el blanco.

La cama chirría estridentemente cuando Yatsuhiro se sienta con una mueca mal disimulada y cruza las piernas. Mira fijamente el azulejo bajo sus pies, sin ver nada en absoluto.

Después de diez meses se ha quedado sin cosas en las que pensar. Los primeros meses habían estado bien; había tenido cosas que reflexionar para pasar el tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, su cabeza se siente vacía, casi como si alguien la hubiera exprimido.

Algunas noches se da cuenta de que no puede dormir y terminará mirando algo durante horas mientras su mente se mueve en círculos incómodos. Lo odia. Odia estar allí.

Había comenzado con un accidente; había sido joven. Había sido estúpido. Robar una tienda de comestibles era como el primer nivel, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de lograrlo. Había estado asustado cuando había agarrado a ese niño de la multitud, y luego todo se había ido a la mierda.

Jodan a los ángeles de la guarda; ese niño tenía un _demonio_ guardián. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar lo qué había pasado?

Pero el incidente había traído consigo una epifanía. Cuando sostuvo sus hojas temblorosas a centímetros de la garganta de ese niño, la policía no pudo hacer nada. Había tenido la sartén por el mango, y eso lo había hecho sentir poderoso.

Después de eso, fue simple; agarra a un imbécil desprevenido, consigue algo de efectivo a cambio de ellos, y vete. Claro, era como caminar a través de un laberinto de trampas, pero sabía dónde dar cada paso.

El incidente con el mocoso molesto con una lengua afilada debería haber sido solo otro conteo en su lista, pero no. El demonio guardián había estado allí. Yatsuhiro sabía que era la misma criatura que lo había atacado la primera vez, excepto que se había condensado en una forma más pequeña y más humana. Apenas lo había visto bien. La maldita cosa se movía tan rápido.

Luego desapareció, dejándolo tirado en una celda esperando a que se pudriera.

Yatsuhiro aprieta su puño; algo que generalmente no puede hacer, gracias a su Quirk. Se enfoca, pero solo puede cambiar sus hojas a manos metálicas por un breve instante. Ha mejorado en eso desde que llegó.

La puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación cruje levemente, y Yatsuhiro levanta la vista. Por lo general, los guardias no lo molestan tan tarde; se supone que debe estar dormido.

Por un momento, hay silencio, y Yatsuhiro se pregunta si finalmente está perdiendo la cabeza. Entonces, hay un ruido extraño, y la puerta comienza a cambiar.

Comienza cerca del mango; la pintura blanca y brillante comienza a agrietarse como tierra seca, antes de convertirse en un gris sin vida y cuartearse en finas grietas. Debajo, Yatsuhiro puede ver que lo mismo le sucede a la puerta. El gris se extiende con un extraño sonido burbujeante, envolviendo la puerta como una enfermedad. En cuestión de minutos, no queda nada excepto un montículo de polvo en la entrada.

Yatsuhiro levanta la vista del suelo y mira al extraño que está parado allí. Esta vestido simplemente con una sudadera con capucha negra y jeans, un codo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con indiferencia. Su piel es mortalmente pálida, más fantasmal que humana, y sus ojos están ocultos por un lío horriblemente enmarañado de pelo azul enfermizo.

"¿Daigo Yatsuhiro?", Pregunta el extraño, y Yatsuhiro mira con disgusto los labios secos y agrietados.

"¿Quién eres?", Dice, yendo directo al grano. Honestamente no tiene ni puta idea de quién es esa persona; definitivamente no es un guardia, y nunca ha visto a un prisionero parecido a _eso_.

La cara del extraño se curva en una sonrisa felina, demasiado amplia para el gusto de Yatsuhiro, y apenas puede evitar arrugar la nariz. Si el extraño se da cuenta, no reaccionan.

"Por lo tanto, _eres_ tú. Eres más aburrido en persona."

Yatsuhiro se eriza, tanto por la insinuación como por la completa ignorancia de su pregunta, pero mantiene su cara neutral. Necesita saber qué está pasando.

"No estás aquí para hablar" Dice. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Saltando la charla, ¿eh?", Se dice el extraño antes de dirigirse a él. "Sacarte".

Yatsuhiro hace una pausa, la desconfianza brilla en su pecho.

"¿A qué precio?", Pregunta, porque nada en este mundo es gratis; no las vidas que ha perdonado, y tampoco las suyas.

"Creemos que podrías ser útil", dice el extraño, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"¿Creemos?"

"La Liga de Villanos".

"Nunca escuché hablar de ustedes. ¿Por qué me quieren?"

"Digamos que estamos planeando algo. Algo grande." El extraño sonríe. "Y sabemos de lo que eres capaz. Podrías ser muy útil"

Yatsuhiro sabe que estar de acuerdo ciegamente con algo es como pisar directamente el cable. Deja que sus manos cambien a cuchillas con un chirrido metálico, sacudiéndolos para hacerlos girar lentamente.

"¿Qué estás planeando?", Pregunta.

"Lo descubrirás cuando estés de acuerdo", reflexiona el extraño, y Yatsuhiro nota que dice _cuándo_. Sabe que tiene la sartén por el mango y que Yatsuhiro está en desventaja. Lo odia.

"¿Bien? El Reloj hace tic-tac"

"¿Ayuda con tu plan es todo lo que quieres?" Pregunta Yatsuhiro. El extraño asiente, y algo debajo de ese lío de cabello brilla a la luz pálida.

"Bien", dice lentamente. Es estúpido, pero es su única opción por el momento. Encontrará la forma de doblegar a este hombre tarde o temprano. Saldrá. Siempre lo hace.

La cara del extraño se divide en una sonrisa, la piel seca se agrieta.

"Perfecto. Mi nombre es Shigaraki. Bienvenido a la Liga de Villanos"

Cuando Shigaraki lo saca de la celda blanca y vacía, trotando como el presuntuoso bastardo que parece ser, Yatsuhiro no mira hacia atrás.

* * *

Izuku se para en un callejón oscuro iluminado solo por una farola parpadeante. Más allá de la frágil cortina de luz amarilla está la oscuridad total y el silencio absoluto; no pasa ni un solo auto, y no se puede ver ni escuchar a nadie.

Izuku sabe cómo va esto.

Está soñando de nuevo. Han pasado unos meses desde que tuvo el sueño; no debería sorprenderse, sinceramente, que haya vuelto ahora. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado y curioso de _cuando_ se durmió.

Su mente está nublada. Sabe quién es y dónde está, pero los recuerdos fuera del sueño están borrosos y distorsionados, como si los estuviera mirando a través de cristal esmerilado. Izuku entrecierra los ojos y tantea a tientas su mente, tratando de descubrir dónde está su ser dormido, pero parece que no puede recordar.

Izuku suspira y mira a su alrededor. Es lo mismo de siempre; paredes de ladrillo desmoronadas, cemento sucio y silencio antinatural. La luz de la calle proyecta sombras agudas y fantasmales a través de la pared y su rostro, traga y da un paso al otro lado del callejón hacia la acera.

La farola parpadea una vez, y luego otra, e Izuku sabe que no pasará mucho tiempo. Nunca lo pasa. Casi está agradecido, porque sabe que la espera es la peor parte.

Sus dedos encuentran el frío metal de la farola, y lo agarra como un salvavidas. Se siente tan _real_ , incluso si él sabe que no lo es. Desea que no lo sea.

Oye un ruido burbujeante y ruidoso sobre él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la farola justo cuando la bombilla estalla en una lluvia de chispas y una manta de oscuridad.

Así como así, con sorprendente finalidad, el mundo es negro. Abre los ojos, los cierra y los abre de nuevo. No hay diferencia en absoluto; De cualquier manera, todo lo que puede ver es nada.

Debajo de sus dedos, la luz de la calle comienza a temblar. No se nota fácilmente, pero ahora Izuku conoce el patrón y sabe lo que viene.

Presiona su frente contra el frío metal, recordando que es lo único que sabe está allí. Más allá de la farola, nada es seguro; por lo que él sabe, si da un solo paso, podría simplemente caer en el olvido.

La vibración en el metal se convierte en un zumbido, y el suelo comienza a tambalearse bajo sus pies. Un ruido se desplaza a sus oídos; distante y quejumbroso, como un aullido lúgubre y quebrado.

Izuku aprieta aún más sus ojos, sin querer mirar hacia los puntos verdes que se acercan rápidamente y que sabe están allí.

A medida que el retumbar es más fuerte, también lo hace el rugido. En cuestión de segundos, es más ruidoso que cualquier cosa que Izuku pueda describir, y gira sus codos alrededor de la farola y se tapa las orejas con las manos.

El viento pasa a su lado, tratando de despegarlo del poste como si fuera una especie de percebe particularmente difícil. Izuku tiembla a medida que aumenta de velocidad, amenazando con arrancarlo de su posición y arrojarlo al abismo.

Y entonces el viento se detiene, y él está solo en el silencio, y desea que el viento regrese porque _sabe_ lo que viene después.

Con un penetrante grito que divide el cráneo de Izuku es dos y hace que su cerebro se esparza por el suelo en fractales cristalinos, está sobre él. No puede moverse; sus huesos están bloqueados en su lugar, como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo. No puede abrir los ojos, no puede respirar y ni siquiera puede gritar.

Sabe que está frente a él. Puede sentirlo, de alguna manera extraña; siente su aura de tormento y dolor, y sabe que si pudiera mover sus extremidades, podría escapar de él.

Pero no puede, y es impotente ya que el grito viene de nuevo. Sus brazos se astillan y se rompen como gruesas ramas de árboles demasiado dobladas, y su agarre en la farola se desvanece. Sus piernas se apresuran a afianzarlo, pero claro, no hay nada. No sabe por qué siempre se le olvida.

En los últimos momentos fugaces del sueño, sus ojos se abren y mira los muchos ojos brillantes del Leviatán.

Izuku apenas ahoga su grito aterrorizado mientras se sienta, casi cayéndose del sofá. Se agarra a la almohada más cercana, con los dedos agarrando la tela. Sus manos comienzan a hormiguear, y los aleja antes de que sus garras puedan pasar hasta el relleno.

Su corazón martillea en su pecho, y respira profundo para calmarse. No es real. Es solo un sueño.

Arruga el miedo que amenaza con hervir y lo tira por encima del hombro, relajándose levemente cuando el Leviatán deja de intentar abrirse paso y se asienta incómodamente en sus entrañas. Con un suspiro, aprieta los ojos y se sienta un poco más en el sofá viejo y chillón.

Al menos por un momento, antes de que la calma se rompa bruscamente al abrirse la puerta de la cocina y su madre grite: "¡Izuku!"

Se sienta como si le hubieran disparado, se pone en pie y gira. Su mente ya corre desenfrenada, tejiendo cientos de posibilidades en un tapiz de futuros.

Su madre está de pie en la puerta, respirando pesadamente. Izuku no ve ninguna lesión, lo cual es bueno. Su cara está llena de lo que él reconoce como miedo y... ¿emoción?

Sus ojos se desvían hacia abajo y se posan en el grueso sobre en su mano, pálido, arrugado y adornado con el logotipo de UA.

Oh.

"¡Esta aquí! ¡Vino, cariño!" Dice, ofreciéndole el sobre mientras él se dirige con cuidado hacia ella. El miedo y la desilusión se arremolinan en sus entrañas mientras lentamente extiende la mano y toma la carta en manos temblorosas, las garras del Leviatán clavando en el papel con demasiada dureza.

Sabe que falló. ¿Por qué incluso necesita molestarse con abrir esto?

Traga saliva, mirando el sobre.

 _Siempre esta educación general. Además, es UA. Tal vez haya más en la prueba de lo que están dejando ver._

"G-gracias", dice, mostrándole una sonrisa preocupada antes de girar y desaparecer en su habitación. Parte de él se siente mal haciéndolo, pero él solo... No está preparado para dejarla ver.

Le pasa el seguro a la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos se deslizan momentáneamente hacia las finas líneas pálidas que cubren la madera de su escritorio, y piensa en las mismas marcas grabadas en robots que lo arrojaron sin esfuerzo hacia un lado.

Se concentra en el sobre, con cuidado de mantener su respiración pareja. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lo mira, deseando que se abra para él para no tener que hacerlo por si mismo. Realmente no quiere verlo. No quiere ver la finalidad que implica.

Pero sabe que no puede posponerlo para siempre, por lo que traga, extiende la mano y la abre.

En lugar de la airosa arruga de papel que está esperando, se encuentra con un ruido diferente; un ruido sordo. Meses de dar vueltas alrededor de Bit casi lo hacen saltar de su silla y esconderse, pero se obliga a quedarse quieto.

Es un círculo de metal, no mucho más grande que la palma de su mano. Izuku no tiene idea de qué se trata, si es honesto. Estaba esperando una carta.

Lo golpea con un dedo y casi salta cuando la mitad superior del círculo gira hacia arriba y aparece una pantalla holográfica brillante.

La pantalla muestra algo parecido a un signo de carga, y mientras tararea, Izuku no puede evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Las pantallas holográficas, incluso las más pequeñas, no son baratas, a menos que, por supuesto, seas Bit y puedas juntar unas cuantas piezas de autos, así que el hecho de que UA aparentemente haya enviado uno a cada concursante le provoca un poco de shock.

Se pregunta sin rodeos si puede quedárselo.

Con un clic, el mensaje termina de cargarse, y el fondo blanco se desvanece para mostrar nada menos que a All Might.

"¡Saludos!", Anuncia en voz baja, e Izuku mira la pantalla y luego el sobre que tiene en sus manos. ¿Por qué _All Might está en_ _pantalla_? ¿No es esto de UA?

"¡Yo soy All Might!" All Might dice, como si Izuku no supiera exactamente quién es. "¡Estoy aquí para anunciar sus resultados con respecto al examen de ingreso de la UA!"

Izuku no puede moverse; solo mira la pantalla, sin saber qué hacer.

"Su puntaje en la prueba escrita fue más que suficiente; ¡Bien hecho!" All Might comienza, su voz es un poco granulada por el holograma, e Izuku no puede evitar sentir un destello de esperanza en su pecho.

"Sin embargo, en el examen práctico, obtuvo cero puntos, lo que es, por supuesto, una calificación reprobatoria".

La esperanza se extingue tan pronto como llegó, e Izuku se siente un poco enfermo. _Sabía que_ esto venía; ¿Por qué se dejó ilusionar? Por supuesto, no hay forma de que el _Leviatán_ pueda ingresar al mejor curso de héroes en el país. ¿Por qué siquiera lo intentó?

"¡Pero!" All Might continua, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos. "¡Mira esto!"

La pantalla cambia abruptamente con un wip mecánico. Ahora, en lugar de All Might, muestra otro personaje que conoce; una cabeza familiar de cabello castaño rizado y ojos decididos, aunque parecen algo más oscuros.

"... ¿Uraraka?" Susurra Izuku, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué es esto?

"D-discúlpe", le dice Uraraka a otra figura que Izuku identifica por el atuendo como Present Mic. "Perdón por molestarte, pero... me preguntaba sobre el chico en mi área de prueba. Midoriya Izuku"

Izuku mira.

"Él- él me salvó del punto cero, pero escuché de uno de los otros examinados que no obtuvo ningún punto. Yo..." Ella duda, pero parece endurecerse y mira directamente al Present Mic con renovada determinación. "Quiero saber si es posible compartir algunos de mis puntos con él".

Izuku está bastante seguro de que su mandíbula golpea el suelo, y siente que las aletas brotan de su cabeza con sorpresa. Está demasiado distraído para lidiar con ellos. ¿Uraraka está tratando de darle algunos de sus puntos? _¿Por qué?_

"No tenías razón para apresurarse a correr ese peligro", All Might interviene fuera de pantalla. "Y lo hiciste, para salvar a alguien de una condena segura. Es decir, como sabes, la esencia de ser un héroe ".

"¡Midoriya me salvó la vida!" Grita Uraraka. "¡ _Por_ _favor_ , déjame darle al menos algunos de mis puntos!"

"Y los jueces estaban buscando más que solo puntos", dice All Might mientras la pantalla le devuelve la mirada. En el fondo, Izuku ve al Present Mic agitando el cabello de Uraraka y le dice que no puede compartir puntos, pero que no cree que sea necesario.

"¿Crees que el departamento de heroísmo rechazaría a alguien por hacer lo correcto? ¡Ja!" All Might exclamo "Todos los jueces están de acuerdo, y han decidido otorgarle sesenta puntos de rescate!"

 _Sesenta puntos de rescate._

"¡Y mientras estamos en eso, Uraraka Ochako también recibió puntos de rescate por salvarte! ¡Cuarenta y cinco puntos de rescate! Lo que significa…"

No, no es posible. _Esto no puede ser real._

"¡Pasaste! Bienvenido a UA, Midoriya!"

Izuku miro el disco mucho después de que termina la grabación y el holograma se apagara. Mira fijamente hasta que sus ojos pican por la exposición y comienzan a llorar, e incluso entonces, sigue mirando.

Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, Izuku ríe. Es una risa húmeda, en todo caso, ya que ahora las lágrimas fluyen libremente por su rostro.

Él lo hizo. Mierda, lo _hizo_.

Usó el poder del Leviatán, salvó a alguien y _entro en UA_

Izuku se rompe con una risa incrédula, hipando y sollozando. Las aletas del Leviatán ondean en el aire, sacudiéndose y tambaleándose, y por una vez, no le importa.

Él lo hizo.

Se levanta tan rápido que casi derriba su silla, corre hacia la puerta y la abre. Efectivamente, justo afuera, su madre se pasea preocupada. Ella salta cuando aparece y lo mira de arriba abajo, su expresión se suaviza de inmediato.

"¿Izuku?"

Él la abraza, la rodea con sus brazos y hunde la cara en su hombro. Ella se tambalea por un momento, pero recupera el equilibrio y lo abraza.

"Izuku, que-"

"Yo... lo hice, mamá", susurra. "Lo logré".

Hay silencio, y luego su madre lo abraza aún más fuerte, se ríe y llora con él.

 _Él lo logró_.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Izuku se para en la acera, vestido con un uniforme nuevo, se da cuenta de algo. Si pensaba que presentarse en UA para el _examen de ingreso_ era malo, debería haberse visto a sí mismo ahora. Mientras mira a UA, las ventanas brillando con plata robada del cielo nublado, piensa que podría desmayarse. Su mente corre a un millón de millas por hora, diciéndole que necesita apurarse, que no debe ir, que se está aprovechando de la AU.

Sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y, encogiéndose de hombros, obliga a sus piernas a llevarlo dentro del edificio.

Aula 1-A. Esa es su clase. Ahí es donde pasará el próximo año de su vida, junto a las personas que lo integran.

Izuku, a pesar de su nerviosismo, está emocionado. Ha estado esperando tanto tiempo poder dejar atrás su atestado salón de clases en Orudera, finalmente escapar de las miradas temerosas y las risitas sardónicas que lo seguían a todas partes. Está abriendo un nuevo capítulo de su vida, y está rezando a cualquier Dios que exista para que sea donde su vida mejore.

Se detiene frente a la puerta etiquetada como 1-A en grandes letras mayúsculas, con las manos sobre el pomo vacilante. Eso es todo. Este es su nuevo comienzo, en el que va a expiar todo lo que ha hecho. Va a ayudar a la gente. De aquí en adelante, él no es el Leviatán. Él es Midoriya Izuku, en la senda de ser un héroe profesional.

Abre la puerta y es saludado con gritos.

Los gritos son algo a lo que Izuku está acostumbrado. Ha crecido escuchando a Kacchan gritar sobre esto o aquello casi todos los días de los últimos años, así que pueda reconocer cuándo Kacchan está tratando de iniciar una discusión con alguien que tiene miedo de defenderse. Por extraño que parezca, no parece ser Kacchan el que este gritando esta vez.

Izuku se para en la puerta y observa la escena frente a él, con el estómago caído. Todavía no hay mucha gente en el aula; hay una chica con cabello negro, largo y puntiagudo que está sentada en el frente, un chico con un increíblemente esponjoso pelo morado que parece estar tratando de dormir en su escritorio en la parte posterior, y dos figuras que Izuku ciertamente no ha olvidado; Kacchan y el chico de pelo negro del examen de ingreso. Kacchan está balanceándose en su silla, con los pies sobre su escritorio, y el chico de cabello negro no parece demasiado emocionado al respecto.

"¡Quita los pies de tu escritorio!" Ordena, gesticulando hacia un Kacchan para nada impresionado. "¿No crees que eso es irrespetuoso con tus compañeros de clase?"

"En realidad, no me importa una mierda", Kacchan resopla, ajustando sus zapatillas de deporte. "¿De qué escuela eres, idiota?"

"¡No soy un... 'idiota!' Soy de Soumei Junior High School", responde pelo negro ajeno al peligro. "Mi nombre es Iida Tenya".

"Soumei, ¿eh?" Kacchan dice condescendientemente, su cara se encrespa en una sonrisa burlona. "Parece que tenemos un _élite_ aquí. ¿Qué tal si te vas a la mierda antes de que te _termine_?

"¡Qué grosero!" Iida dice, pareciendo ofendido. A Kacchan no parece importarle, inclinándose más hacia atrás en su asiento con una sonrisa. Se parece más que a nada a un lobo enseñando los dientes.

Izuku está a punto de deslizarse por la puerta y hacer todo lo posible para evitar un enfrentamiento cuando la mirada de Iida cae sobre él con una finalidad sorprendente. Izuku se congela, esperando que no venga, pero lo hace, disparándole directamente.

"Hola otra vez", dice. "Soy Iida Tenya de Soumei-"

"L-lo escuché," Izuku tropieza, sus ojos se posan sobre su hombro. Oh, _joder_ , él no quiere hacer enemigos tan temprano. "Mi nombre es Midoriya. Encantado de conocerte ".

Ah, el regreso del tartamudeo. No puede decir que está sorprendido, pero el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que lo acompaña está lejos de ser bienvenido. El miedo está creciendo dentro de él y se toma un momento para aplastarlo.

Iida lo mira por un momento, ojos ocultos detrás del resplandor de sus lentes. Es un poco más alto que Izuku - probablemente más que Bit - e Izuku se siente como un ratón bajo su mirada. Espera que Iida no pregunte por su cicatriz.

"Midoriya", comienza e Izuku se prepara para lo peor. "Debo disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Entendiste la verdadera naturaleza del examen, ¿verdad?"

"...No", dice Izuku, resistiendo el impulso de deslizarse hacia atrás. "Yo... realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo".

Iida lo mira inexpresivamente, e Izuku desea que tenga más experiencia social. La única persona con la que habla habitualmente de forma amistosa es Bit, y Bit no es exactamente el ser humano promedio y socialmente experto.

"Ah", dice. "Sin embargo, todavía pasaste la prueba".

Ambos permanecen así por un momento, sin decir una palabra. Unos pocos estudiantes más entran al salón de clase, confundiéndose al deslizarse sobre ellos o deteniéndose para mirar la cicatriz de Izuku. Izuku desea que esta conversación finalice, pero no sabe cómo terminarla.

Afortunadamente, Dios parece haberse divertido lo suficiente y la conversación se interrumpe abruptamente cuando una voz familiar entra por la puerta.

"¡Ah, Midoriya!"

"¡Uraraka!" Dice Izuku, alejándose de Iida rápidamente. En parte porque está contento de haber terminado con la incómoda no conversación, pero también porque está contento de ver a Uraraka nuevamente.

"¡Lo lograste!", Dice radiante. La luz parpadea en sus ojos; ella está emocionada de estar aquí, y su emoción es contagiosa.

"¡Tu- tu tambien!", Dice. Su rostro se ilumina.

"¡Así _es_ como suena tu voz!", Dice, mirándolo con curiosidad. Izuku casi se golpea al darse cuenta de que la única vez que lo escuchó hablar fue cuando acababa de tragarse un rayo. Que buenos tiempos.

"Sí", se ríe, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Me gusta pensar que suena mejor cuando mi garganta no está completamente crujiente".

Ella se sobresalta, y luego se ríe. Es un buen sonido, piensa, y lo llena de una sensación extraña. El Leviatán hace reír a la gente. Qué concepto.

Pero ahora no es el Leviatán, se da cuenta. Así, humano y feliz, es Midoriya Izuku. Por ahora, él es él mismo. Midoriya puede hacer reír a la gente. La aullante risa de Bit es una prueba de eso.

Mira hacia el salón de clases, ahora en su mayoría lleno, capta la mirada fulminante de Kacchan, y se vuelve hacia Uraraka apresuradamente.

"Estoy súper emocionada", dice ella. "Creo que hoy es la Ceremonia de Entrada, pero-"

"Si van a tener una hora de amistad háganlo en otro lado", interrumpe una voz áspera. Uraraka e Izuku se congelan, y Uraraka se da vuelta mientras Izuku se asoma por encima de su hombro.

Es... Izuku no está muy seguro de _qué_ carajo es. Es una persona con una cantidad impía de pelo negro grasiento en un saco de dormir amarillo brillante o algún tipo de hombre-oruga sometiéndose a una metamorfosis. Izuku no está seguro de sí debería estar asustado o disgustado.

"Este no es el momento para eso", continúa el hombre oruga. "Este es el departamento de héroes".

Acentúa esta afirmación chupando con gusto un paquete de jugo que parece sacar de la nada. Izuku deja que su mirada se desvíe hacia Uraraka, quien se ve desconcertada.

También es muy consciente de que el alboroto del salón de clases detrás de él se desvaneció en un silencio sepulcral cuando el hombre oruga se retuerce hasta quedar de pie. Es una de las cosas más extrañas que Izuku ha presenciado si es sincero, y es amigo de un chico que probablemente haya intentado aplicarle ingeniería inversa a Dios.

"Hm", dice, examinando la clase. Sus ojos son los de un halcón, e Izuku jura que puede ver un destello de color rojo oscuro dentro de ellos. "Les tomó ocho segundos calmarse".

Hablando por experiencia, Izuku piensa que podría ser un récord mundial. El Hombre-Oruga no está de acuerdo.

"La vida es corta, niños. A todos les falta sentido común", dice, descomprimiendo lo que demuestra ser un saco de dormir y saliendo. Es alto, se impone sobre la clase como un gigante, y su cabello negro cuelga en hebras enredadas hasta los hombros. Está vestido casi de negro, probablemente manteniendo la estética, y una bufanda pálida e increíblemente larga está enrollada alrededor del cuello.

¿Es un profesor? Eso significa que sería un héroe profesional, pero no se parece a ninguno que Izuku haya visto nunca en televisión o similares. Izuku no tiene idea de quién es este tipo. Afortunadamente, la pregunta es respondida por él.

"Soy su maestro principal, Aizawa Shouta. Vayan a sus asientos ".

Lo hacen, y el Sr. Aizawa se queda en la parte delantera del aula, arrojando su saco de dormir. Mientras lo hace, saca algo de él bruscamente.

Es un uniforme, azul y blanco, e Izuku se da cuenta de que el patrón geométrico en él es en realidad las letras U y A. Es un uniforme de algún tipo. Qué-

"Póngase esto y luego diríjase al Terreno Ciudad A", dice el Sr. Aizawa sin rodeos, lanzándolo al estudiante más cercano, un chico de cabello espigado que obviamente usa generosas cantidades de tinte rojo.

"¿...Qué hay de la ceremonia?", Pregunta Uraraka. La expresión de Aizawa ni siquiera cambia.

"Si quieren ser héroes, no tenemos tiempo para sutilezas como ceremonias. Todos ustedes saben que UA tiene una reputación por su libertad en el campus. Bueno, esa libertad también se aplica a nosotros los maestros. Ahora muévanse"

La caminata al Terreno Ciudad A es sorprendentemente corta, considerando el tamaño del campus de UA. Izuku mira la ciudad falsa con una mueca durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse al vestuario. El uniforme que había agarrado en el camino fuertemente agarrado con su garra ligeramente escamosa, y está contento de haber mejorado al hacer que el Leviatán se callara.

Los vestuarios no son tan grandes como esperaba, por lo que se escabulle a una esquina y se asegura de que su espalda esté de cara a la pared. La cicatriz en su rostro es suficiente; lo último que quiere es que sus nuevos compañeros vean a su contraparte.

"¡Oye!" Alguien lo saluda mientras se desabrocha la chaqueta del uniforme, colgándola de uno de los percheros en la pared. Levanta la vista y ve al rey del tinte de cabello saludándolo amigablemente. Sus dientes, que son puntiagudos como los de un tiburón, se juntan en una brillante sonrisa. Irradia energía como lo hace Uraraka.

"H-hola", dice Izuku, tropezando con sus palabras una vez más. Se pone su uniforme mientras el rey del tinte de pelo trota hacia él, ya vestido.

"¡Soy Kirishima!", Dice, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Izuku. "Esa Cicatriz se ve tan varonil"

Izuku se estremece internamente, pero hace lo que puede para sonreír mientras lucha por pasar sus brazos a través de las mangas.

"Uh, gracias. Yo... soy Midoriya", dice, cambiando de tema y subiéndose la parte trasera de su uniforme. Se siente más cómodo ahora que la horrible marca en su espalda no está expuesta, por lo que se permite alejarse de la pared. "Encantado de conocerte."

"¡Igualmente amigo!" Kirishima sonríe, golpeándolo en la espalda una vez antes de irse. Izuku tose sorprendido, frotando su hombro e ignorando el hormigueo que emite la vieja cicatriz. Tiene que superarlo.

Cuando se termina de cambiar, aprende los nombres y Quirks de algunos de los otros chicos. Está Kaminari, que tiene un cabello naranja brillante y una Quirk basado en la electricidad; le habla a Izuku sobre su rayo, e Izuku hace una nota mental para nunca presentarle a Bit. También está Sero, que tiene una Quirk de cinta, Todoroki, el hijo del héroe número dos Endeavour, que tiene un Quirk dividido que le otorga habilidades tanto de fuego como de hielo, Tokoyami, que es... un pájaro literal con una Quirk que Izuku aún no puedo entender, Shoji, con algún tipo de Quirk que hace que sus muchos brazos cambien de forma, y Sato, que ha mejora su fuerza cuando come azúcar. Aparte de eso, hay algunos nombres que Izuku no capta; un chico extraño, de cara rocosa, que parece bastante tímido, un niño que se escapa para cambiarse en en otra parte antes de que Izuku pueda verlo, y el chico tranquilo de pelo morado, que todavía parece cansado.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, accidentalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Kacchan. Mira hacia otro lado, pero es suficiente invitación para que Kacchan se le acerque.

"Te _dije que no vinieras_ ," sisea, agarrando a Izuku por la parte delantera de su uniforme. Las manos de Izuku vuelan para agarrarse a los brazos de Kacchan, empujando desesperadamente. Oh, Dios, él _no_ necesita esto ahora.

"¡Oye, déjalo en paz!" Kirishima dice, intentando alejarlo. Izuku se encuentra con sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, tratando de transmitir el peligro en el que Kirishima está entrando.

"Mantente alejado, cabello de mierda", Kacchan escupe. Kirishima se ve inamovible.

"Vamos, amigo, no estoy bromeando", repite, volviendo a tomar la camisa de Kacchan. Kacchan finalmente suelta la camisa de Izuku para darse la vuelta, sus manos chispean.

"No me toques", gruñe. Kirishima lo mira a los ojos.

"No lo toques de nuevo, y no lo haré".

Kacchan se acerca al rincón más alejado de la habitación, e Izuku se desploma contra la pared, las escamas florecen alrededor de sus ojos. Dios, mierda ¿En frente de _todos_? ¿En serio, Kacchan?

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Kirishima pregunta, mirándolo. Izuku asiente rápidamente.

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias".

"De nada. Eso fue realmente desagradable de él".

"No es nada nuevo", murmura Izuku sin alegría, y Kirishima lo mira entre confundido y horrorizado, pero por suerte deja el tema.

Sigue a Kirishima fuera del vestuario, manteniendo cuidadosamente la vista en el suelo para evitar la mirada ceñuda de Kacchan. Cuando sale, la leve diferencia lo hace proteger sus ojos, y mira a su alrededor a la resplandeciente ciudad frente a él. Es del mismo tamaño que la del examen de ingreso, y espera que no haya robots gigante. Aun así, todavía no sabe para qué están allí.

Unos minutos más tarde, la totalidad de la Clase 1-A se encuentra frente a la ciudad. El Sr. Aizawa se para frente a ellos, su pelo ondeando débilmente con la brisa. Los examina, buscando algo que Izuku no pueda ubicar, antes de que su rostro vuelva a caer en el aburrimiento neutral.

"Para establecer las capacidades básicas de sus Quirks, todos ustedes participarán en una carrera", dice. "Irán de este lado de la ciudad al otro. Usando sus Quirk. Todo vale, pero no intentes obstaculizar a tus compañeros de clase ".

La conversación se extiende entre la clase, las palabras emocionadas burbujean en la superficie. Entonces van a poder usar sus Quirk en una carrera. Eso es interesante. Izuku no está seguro de lo que estaba esperando.

"¡Esto debería ser divertido!", Dice Uraraka a su lado. Esto demuestra ser un error, y el Sr. Aizawa se da vuelta para mirarla.

"¿Divertido, dices?" Se hace eco, e Izuku detecta algo peligroso en su tono. "¿Entonces estabas planeando pasar tus tres años aquí divirtiéndote? ¿Qué pasó con eso convertirse en héroes?"

Uraraka se pone de un color muy pálido e intenta tartamudear una respuesta, pero el Sr. Aizawa la interrumpe.

"Bien entonces. Nueva regla: el estudiante que quede en el último lugar será juzgado sin esperanza y expulsado instantáneamente."

Eso, como era de esperar, pone un freno a toda la situación.

"Nuestra libertad significa que prescindimos de los estudiantes a nuestro antojo", dice Aizawa, con una sonrisa felina enroscada en su cara. "Bienvenido a UA, Clase 1-A. Espero que hagan su mayor esfuerzo. ¿Listo?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Es la respuesta unánime, aunque algunas voces suenan un poco más aterradas que otras. La cabeza de Izuku gira. No puede quedar de último, o será expulsado, ¿eh? Qué manera de comenzar el año.

"Vayan", gruñe Aizawa, y es tan anticlimático que Izuku casi _no_ comienza. Es solo el golpeteo de pasos a su alrededor lo que le da un puntapié en el cerebro y hace que se mueva. Todos se dirigen a la puerta de la ciudad en una gran grupo, un enjambre de personas en movimiento.

Algunos en su clase tienen una clara ventaja, y son ellos los que toman un liderazgo temprano. Está Iida, que ya ha disparado, Kacchan, que está usando sus explosiones para propulsarse hacia adelante, y el chico de la cinta, que está usando su cinta para avanzar. El resto de la clase, aquellos cuyos Quirks no son adecuados para la velocidad o similares, simplemente corren.

Izuku está súbitamente agradecido de que Bit lo haya hecho mover basura como una mula mientras se adelanta a la manada, corriendo tan rápido como puede sin cansarse. Sus pies golpean el cemento, los ojos fijos en la calle. Si se mantiene asi, debería poder asegurar un buen lugar; lo suficiente como para evitar que sea expulsado el primer día.

Aun así, es UA, y su instinto le advierte que esta no es una carrera ordinaria.

Efectivamente, el suelo comienza a temblar. Al principio es débil, un leve ruido, pero luego aumenta en intensidad. Izuku mira hacia el suelo, la confusión brota en él. El Leviatán cobra vida, alimentándose del temor que crece en su pecho mientras el estruendo se convierte en una tormenta arenosa.

Levanta la vista y se da cuenta de que los edificios se están moviendo.

Una rápida mirada al edificio más cercano, que se desliza por el suelo casi al mismo ritmo que su carrera, revela que cada edificio está sobre una losa de concreto que sin duda está unida a algún tipo de pista. A su alrededor, la ciudad está temblando y se mueve como un océano de cemento gris y ventanas brillantes, debajo de un cielob lúgubre y nublado.

Izuku mantiene su mirada en el camino y sigue corriendo, ignorando el pinchazo que le produce el surgimiento de escamas por sus piernas. Pronto, sin embargo, el camino se ha ido; reemplazado por una corriente de edificios en constante movimiento que oscurecen su camino hacia la meta.

No puede perder su rumbo, se da cuenta. Si lo hace, ahora que el camino se ha ido, nunca encontrará la línea de meta.

Su corazón comienza a latir más rápido, la ansiedad lo llena como el agua fría. No sabe qué hacer. No sabe si puede hacer esto. Es solo su _primer día_ ; se supone que se les debe enseñar a hacer cosas como esta, no lanzarlos a hacer cosas al azar. Aun así, esta es UA, e Izuku cree que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

El miedo dentro de él se arremolina peligrosamente, y siente que sus piernas comienzan a romperse y moverse. Una sensación fría y deslizante lo supera, e Izuku no necesita mirar hacia abajo para saber que, debajo de su ropa, ya no es humanos. No importa; nadie puede verlos, y necesita la ayuda.

Continúa recto, su ritmo aumenta con sus nuevos saltos. Sus patas de reptil actúan como una especie de suspensión, y puede atravesar la tierra más rápido que antes. Debajo de sus pies, el camino comienza a moverse también, deslizándolo lentamente hacia la izquierda. Cambia su dirección, se inclina hacia la esquina de la paso en el que esta. La pista de la carretera tiembla bajo sus pies, e Izuku tiene una fracción de segundo para registrar lo que está sucediendo antes de que comience a subir.

Izuku aprieta los dientes y presiona hacia adelante, saltando del asfalto hacia una plataforma que contiene un edificio alto que se está deslizando hacia él. Apenas lo logra, patinando por la acera dolorosamente antes de volver a ponerse de pie y seguir adelante.

Es como mirar un océano, olas de acero y asfalto girando uno alrededor del otro en aterradoras olas. A veces, los edificios se estrellan juntos en una nube de polvo que casi se asemeja al rocío del océano. Izuku desea que fuera el océano; el océano trae consuelo y comprensión. Esto trae terror.

Sigue andando, corriendo alrededor de los edificios y las luces de la calle e intentando no quedar atrapado entre los rascacielos que chocan. Es una pesadilla, piensa. Nada comparado con las que enfrenta de vez en cuando, pero aun así, una pesadilla. Entonces, así es como se siente el trabajo de héroe.

Incluso si lo es, incluso si tiene que enfrentar esto todos los días, si puede compensar lo que hizo, valdrá la pena.

Un zumbido llega a sus oídos, distante y gimiente, e Izuku mira por encima de su hombro. Algo viene por la calle; es demasiado grande para ser uno de sus compañeros de clase, y la forma en que se mueve por el suelo es casi inhumana.

Izuku se da cuenta de que es uno de los robots de dos puntos del examen de ingreso, uno de los mismos que lo había lanzado sin esfuerzo contra un edificio. Sabe que es mejor no pelear esta vez a menos que quiera quemar su garganta como un malvavisco tostado. _Maldita sea, UA, ¿no eran suficientes los edificios en movimiento?_

El robot se está acercando a él con un chirrido metálico cada vez más fuerte. Las manos con forma de tenazas se acercan hacia él, brillando a la pálida luz, e Izuku busca una manera de escapar. Ve dos edificios que se dirigen el uno hacia el otro, dos Goliat listos para chocar, y se traga el fuego seco en su garganta y corre.

El robot se le acerca, y él lo permite. Si esto va a funcionar, el robot tendrá que estar justo encima de él. Dios, es un plan estúpido, pero ¿qué más tiene?

Con un repentino estallido de velocidad, se desliza entre los dos edificios mientras se arrastran uno hacia el otro, tropezando cuando se golpean con un gran estruendo detrás de él. El robot es aplastado entre ellos como un pequeño insecto insolente, quebrándose y chasqueando ruidosamente antes de explotar con un estallido rotundo. Es arrojado sobre el cemento como un muñeco de trapo por la onda de choque, y cuando su cabeza se ha despejado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de qué camino tomar.

Ha perdido su camino.

Se da vuelta, con el corazón latiendo contra su pecho, porque _mierda_. _No puede_ perder su camino. No puede ser el último. Su sueño no puede terminar antes de que haya comenzado. _No puede perder esta oportunidad_.

Izuku siempre ha sido bueno para pensar en la resolución de problemas, así que deja que su mente se desenrolle como un viejo mapa, tratando de encontrar una solución. Un recuerdo se desplaza a la superficie de sus pensamientos sobre sí mismo, trepa por un edificio como un gecko resbaladizo, y mira hacia el edificio más cercano y corre. Sus manos se estremecen y tiemblan cuando se convierten en garras, e Izuku aprieta los dientes mientras el rugido del Leviatán se hace más fuerte. Son solo sus brazos y piernas. Puede manejarlo.

Escalar no es tan fácil como lo había sido cuando perdió el control, pero es lo suficientemente bueno. Clava sus garras en las grietas del cemento, los zapatos raspan los bordes de las ventanas, y se levanta tan rápido como se atreve. El edificio en el que se encuentra se mueve lentamente hacia adelante, llevándolo en una dirección que solo puede esperar que sea la correcta. Para cuando llegó a la cima, casi resbaló una o dos veces.

La ciudad se extiende debajo de él de la misma manera que lo hace cuando está parado en el hotel abandonado con Bit a su lado, aunque esta vez, está confinado y retorcido. El edificio en el que se encuentra se está moviendo hacia el este; no muy lejos de la línea de llegada, pero tampoco cerca de ella.

Está la mitad del camino. Puede ver la línea de meta -o la salida a la ciudad falsa- a más de la mitad de la ciudad, y debido a su entrecerrar los ojos, no cree que nadie haya llegado aún.

El Leviatán sisea, se encrespa alrededor de su espina dorsal y su garganta, y parte de él se pregunta si debería llegar de último. No sería justo que le quitara un lugar en el curso a alguien que realmente lo mereciera, ¿verdad?

Aprieta los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza con demasiada fuerza para expulsar los pensamientos traicioneros, y se mueve hacia el borde del edificio. No muy lejos, otro edificio más pequeño se está deslizando hacia él. Si lo hace bien, podría saltar sobre el sin joder demasiado sus piernas.

Es un plan estúpido, claramente, pero es todo lo que tiene. Izuku retrocede, observa al otro edificio acercándose a él con un ruido arenoso durante unos momentos más, y da un salto.

El edificio de repente comienza a alejarse de él, e Izuku tiene una fracción de segundo para pensar "oh _mierda"_ antes de que se estrelle contra el costado y comience a caer. Se queja, su mente grita cuando el Leviatán se retuerce y trata de agarrarse a algo. Recovery Girl no puede curarlo si está _muerto_ , ¿o sí?

Sus manos se encuentran con algo frío, y se agarra con todas sus fuerzas. Sus brazos casi son arrancados de sus hombros cuando su descenso se detiene bruscamente, y se balancea en el frio metal. Su salvador demuestra ser una escalera de incendios, a la que rápidamente se apresura a subir y desciende a pasos agigantados. Le arden los hombros y le duele el pecho, pero lo ignora. Al menos ahora sabe qué camino tomar.

Rodea la esquina del edificio, corriendo tan rápido como se atreve. Sus ojos están fijos en la dirección a la que tiene que ir. No perderá su camino, no de nuevo.

Izuku choca con algo, y ciertamente no es metal. No, este algo gruñe cuando lo golpea y cae hacia atrás, casi arrastrándolo hacia abajo con él. Apenas se las arregla para evitar tropezar otra vez, tambaleándose para ponerse de pie y mirando al suelo.

Es el chico de cabello violeta de antes, que se ve un poco más desaliñado y se está frotando la cabeza. Sus ojos se caen sobre Izuku, helados y entrecerrados, como una tormenta de nieve que se abre camino a través de una ciudad cerrada. Está en su rostro, salpicados por bolsas oscuras. Izuku se pregunta si él también tiene pesadillas.

"¡Mierda, lo siento!", Dice Izuku, tendiendo una mano escamosa y con garras sin pensar. Casi se retracta una vez que se da cuenta de cómo se ve, todas las escamas oscuras aceitosas salpicadas de verde brillante, pero no puede obligarse a hacerlo.

El chico mira su mano sorprendido, y eso hace que Izuku se retuerza un poco. Piensa en esas mismas manos, desgarrando y azotando la garganta de Blade. La idea se siente vil.

Izuku casi se pregunta si el niño simplemente va a ignorarlo, pero luego estira su mano lentamente y enrolla sus dedos pálidos alrededor de las frías y escamosas garras de Izuku. Es ligero como una pluma e Izuku lo pone de pie sin ningún problema. Se pregunta distraídamente si ha llevado microondas más pesados para Bit.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta una vez que el chico está sobre sus dos pies. Es respondido por otra mirada fría y calculadora que parece estar tratando de diseccionarlo.

"¿Por qué es importante?" El chico le pregunta con cuidado. Izuku parpadea.

"¿... Porque choque contigo...?" Lo intenta, sus ojos se arrugan con confusión. "Yo... yo no..."

Izuku no está seguro de cómo responder; se ha encontrado con miradas frías más veces de las que puede contar, pero eso siempre ha sido con Kacchan. Esto... No está seguro de lo que le hizo a este chico, pero no tiene tiempo para resolverlo.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta de nuevo. El chico no le responde esta vez. Izuku sabe que debería seguir y que _obviamente_ el chico no quiere estar cerca de él, pero su boca se mueve antes de poder hacerlo.

"¿Conoces el camino a la salida?"

La boca del chico se tuerce en algo parecido a un gruñido, y mira a Izuku casi con enojo. Izuku resiste el impulso de dar un paso atrás, recordando una cara similar adornando a un chico rubio. Este niño no lo atacará, ¿o sí? No, no puede. Las reglas de Aizawa.

"No", dice, y la forma en que lo dice implica no decir _qué es eso_.

Está a la defensiva, Izuku se da cuenta de repente. No sabe _por qué_ , pero es obvio ahora que se fija. Le recuerda a algunos de sus viejos compañeros de clase, demasiado temerosos para hablar con él o admitir debilidad mientras el Rey de la Clase estaba cerca.

"Yo sí", dice antes de poder pensarlo. "Sígueme."

"¿Qué?" La máscara de desconfianza del niño se desliza un poco, revelando pura sorpresa. Izuku hace lo mejor que puede para actuar como si fuera un proceso de pensamiento real que lo llevó a decir eso y no es él diciendo cosas repentinamente como siempre.

"Conozco el camino. Puedo ayudarte", dice, mirando al chico. Se tiene que ir; alguien ya debe haber llegado a la línea de meta. Algunos de los chicos con Quirks móviles, sin duda.

"¿Por qué me ayudarías?", Pregunta el niño.

Izuku no tiene una respuesta a eso, así que solo mira al chico de cabello púrpura con ojos suplicantes y pregunta: "¿Por qué _no_?"

"Eso no es una respuesta."

Izuku encorva los hombros y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, con las garras rozando las escamas que sus manos encuentran allí.

"Realmente no... Tengo una respuesta. Solo quería ayudar."

"¿Cómo sé que no me llevarás por el camino equivocado?"

"Eso sería bastante perjudicial para mi propio progreso, creo. Además, literalmente no puedo. Está en contra de las reglas."

"Bien", dice el niño.

"Además", Izuku continúa sin una pista de lo que está diciendo. "Dos es mejor que uno, ¿verdad?"

Esto se encuentra con silencio e Izuku no está seguro de qué más puede hacer. Para su sorpresa, el niño da unos pasos vacilantes hacia él, antes de correr para igualar su ritmo. Con un nuevo miembro de su grupo figurativo a remolque, Izuku se dirige hacia adelante.

"Soy Midoriya. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"...Shinsou".

"Encantado de conocerte, Shinsou".

"...Igualmente."

El camino no es fácil; los edificios parecen moverse más rápido, e Izuku tiene que evitar caminar sobre los que se deslizan hacia atrás. Sus huesos se sienten como si estuvieran hechos de plomo fundido, arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Casi se cae un par de veces, y ha tenido que tocar o gritarle a Shinsou varias veces para evitar que se llene la cara de cemento.

"Gracias", murmura Shinsou después de que Izuku lo rescata una vez más del ruin destino de ser golpeado por un edificio. Izuku va a responder, solo para ver a otro robot acercándose a él y a Shinsou por detrás. _Maldita sea._ Solo quiere que esta prueba termine.

"Mierda", Izuku sisea entre dientes, tirando de la manga de Shinsou sin pensar. "Corre."

Shinsou sigue su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, ve al robot de tres puntos precipitándose hacia ellos, y corre.

Ahora ambos están corriendo, resollando y sin aliento mientras el robot detrás de ellos los sigue. Izuku no puede decir a qué distancia de la salida están ahora, y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar que puedan superar al robot. Es extravagante, y lo sabe. No pueden escapar de eso; incluso él no puede con sus piernas Leviatán.

Parte de él considera hundirse en su interior y sacar el rayo, pero la sensación de _agonía_ que había sentido, tendido en el pavimento entre los restos destrozados de un titán y tratando de no sollozar, le advierte contra eso. Aun así, no tiene muchas otras opciones, y no es solo él del que tiene que preocuparse ahora.

"Cómo diablos", Shinsou resopla al doblar una esquina, el robot chilla detrás de ellos. "¿Eres tan rápido?"

Izuku traga, deteniendo a Shinsou antes de que pise un camino que se desliza hacia atrás. "Mis piernas son... No humanas, ahora mismo".

Es una explicación terrible, y la expresión de Shinsou lo demuestra, pero afortunadamente no lo cuestiona más. Francamente Izuku realmente no quiere pensar en cómo son sus piernas ahora.

Pasan otros minutos antes de que Shinsou hable de nuevo, y en este punto, Izuku cuestiona cuán grande es esta estúpida y falsa ciudad.

"Solo te estoy frenando", dice Shinsou, apretando los dientes. "Sería mejor para ti ir sin mi".

"Suena aburrido", dice Izuku antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor. Shinsou lo mira, e Izuku tiene que inclinar la cabeza desesperadamente en un gesto de "vamos" para que se mueva de nuevo.

'suena _aburrido_ ' Su cerebro le grita, mentalmente se golpea pero Shinsou sigue corriendo, así que lo cuenta como un éxito.

El edificio frente a ellos se desliza fuera del camino, y ve la salida.

Está lejos, pero está más cerca de lo que estaba antes. En el arco, puede distinguir algunas figuras; la figura alta e imponente de Iida, la forma encorvada, molesta de Kacchan, y la forma casi invisible de Todoroki. No es el último. Shinsou no es el último.

"Puedo ver la salida", dice, y Shinsou levanta la vista. Hay un destello de luz detrás de sus desteñidos ojos morados, y parece estar un poco menos cansado por un segundo. Es decir, hasta que el punto tres los golpea por atrás, y luego ambos vuelven a correr.

"Casi ahí", Izuku resopla a través de sus ardientes pulmones. Shinsou asiente, y ambos se toman un descanso.

Izuku quiere correr y lanzarse sobre la línea de meta, pero piensa en el Quirk de Shinsou. ¿Qué es? No ha visto a Shinsou usarlo, por lo que podría no ser útil en esta situación. Por lo que él sabe que si deja a Shinsou atrás, estará indefenso. Entonces se pone a ritmo, permaneciendo al lado de Shinsou.

La salida se acerca, y el rugido en los oídos de Izuku se hace más fuerte. No puede sostener esto por mucho más tiempo, se da cuenta. La presión está llegando a su límite; si no deja ir al Leviatán pronto, no podrá aferrarse a sí mismo. Tiene que terminar esto ahora. Está tan _cerca_.

Mira por encima del hombro justo cuando el robot acelera con un repentino estallido de velocidad, los neumáticos chirrían sobre el asfalto cuando choca contra él y lo estrella contra el suelo.

Gime mientras se levanta del asfalto duro, siente los destellos de estrellas en su parpadeante cabeza. Su pie duele; podría haberlo torcido. Delante de él, Shinsou patina hasta detenerse, girando para enfrentar al robot. Izuku no puede distinguir su expresión.

"V-" comienza, tratando de decirle a Shinsou que se vaya, pero el robot aterriza rápidamente su cabeza en el asfalto. El Leviatán grita ante el impacto, llenando sus oídos con un ruido espantoso e inhumano, e Izuku aprieta los dientes e intenta agarrarse al suelo. Lo hace, pero el agarre del robot es demasiado apretado. Lo levanta como un juguete viejo, preparándose para tirarlo a la pared cercana, pero algo agarra su muñeca colgante y _tira de ella_.

Se tambalea, sin equilibrio, y se desliza fuera de las garras de metal del punto tres. Él golpea el suelo con fuerza, pero entonces algo lo está levantando.

"Levántate", dice Shinsou, esforzándose, e Izuku lo hace. Cuando toca su pie izquierdo con el suelo, le envía un dolor candente a través de la pierna y aprieta los dientes.

"Joder, mi pie está en mal estado", jadea, dando un paso atrás y tambaleándose mientras le quita su peso a Shinsou. "Solo... solo ve".

Shinsou arrugó la nariz, mira hacia el robot, toma la manga de Izuku y corre.

Llegan a la puerta de salida juntos, el robot unos pasos detrás de ellos, e Izuku se toma una fracción de segundo para detenerse y girar para enfrentarlo. Cuando Shinsou tropieza con la línea de meta, Izuku golpea la garra extendida del robot y cae hacia atrás. No tiene sentido, pero le permite gritar internamente, ¡tómalo!

Golpea el suelo en el exterior de la ciudad falsa, y el robot hace un pitido extraño, se aleja de él, y lentamente regresa al área de pruebas.

"Shinsou, dieciséis minutos y treinta y dos segundos. Cuarto puesto. Midoriya, dieciséis minutos y treinta y seis segundos. Quinto lugar" dice la voz áspera de Aizawa, e Izuku mira hacia arriba desde donde está jadeando en el suelo y resiste el impulso de decir: _"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

"UA", él sabe, sería la respuesta.

Izuku se queda allí por un tiempo, con los brazos extendidos en el pavimento. Su cabeza se acelera, y el Leviatán está tratando de luchar contra él por el control, e Izuku desea que se _detenga_.

Le lleva más tiempo de lo habitual suprimir las escamas y las garras, pero lo atribuye al cansancio. Sus manos se sienten calientes y sudorosas cuando regresan a su pequeño y pecoso yo, y sus piernas se estiran más que una cuerda de arco. La transición de su pie de no humano a humano es tan doloroso como la mierda, pero ha empeorado.

Alguien lo empuja con el pie, y su primer pensamiento es que es Kacchan a punto de golpearlo en las costillas. Se pone en pie, retrocediendo sobre su pierna sana, antes de darse cuenta de que no es Kacchan, sino Shinsou.

Shinsou le da una mirada extraña, e Izuku se siente pequeño bajo su mirada. Cuando tenía las piernas del Leviatán, tenían más o menos la misma altura, pero ahora ha vuelto a su altura original, unas pocas pulgadas más abajo.

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Shinsou meta las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, aparta la mirada y murmura en voz baja: "Gracias".

"N-no hay problema", tartamudea Izuku. "Gracias por ayudarme también".

Shinsou se encoge de hombros. "Me ayudaste, así que te ayudé. Así es como funciona ".

"Sin embargo no tenías que hacerlo", señala Izuku. "Podrías haberme dejado".

"¿Qué tipo de héroe haría eso?" Shinsou resopla.

"Una mejor que el que el Sr. Aizawa parece pensar que somos", murmura Izuku en voz baja, principalmente para sí mismo, pero Shinsou se ríe.

Izuku lo mira sorprendido, y la cara de Shinsou vuelve a su vacío original. Izuku casi desea que no lo haga.

"¿De todos modos, cuál es tu Quirk?" Pregunta antes de poder detenerse. La expresión de Shinsou se agria, y el corazón de Izuku se hunde. No quiere pensar en su propio Qurik. Sin importar la razón, Izuku puede comprenderlo.

"No importa", dice. "Olvida la pregunte. Lo siento."

Shinsou lo mira sin comprender, antes de arrugar la nariz y mirar hacia otro lado.

"Eventualmente lo descubrirás", dice. "... Es mejor que termine con esto. Sera mejor para ambos."

"... Que-" comienza Izuku, y luego se detiene.

El mundo parece congelarse. Al menos, Izuku sí, y se da cuenta con horror de que _ha perdido el control_. Su primer pensamiento es entrar en pánico, tirarse al Leviatán y tratar de soltarlo, pero luego se da cuenta de que su mente no se ve superada con horribles gritos y aullidos. De hecho, no hay nada. Solo un silencio aburrido.

Izuku puede ver a Shinsou parado frente a él con una expresión aburrida que parece estar ocultando algo más, pero no puede mover sus extremidades. No puede sentir el Leviatán en ningún lado. Ha perdido el control, pero sigue siendo él mismo. ¿Qué es esto?

"Agita _tu mano_ ", dice Shinsou, e Izuku lo hace. Más bien, su cuerpo; es casi un movimiento subconsciente.

 _Control mental,_ se da cuenta. _El Quirk de Shinsou es el control mental_.

Luego se termina, e Izuku vuelve a tener el control de sí mismo una fracción de segundo antes de que el Leviatán vuelva corriendo hacia atrás. Choca contra él con la fuerza suficiente para casi derribarlo, y jadea cuando las escamas intentan brillar a su alrededor. La expresión de Shinsou cambia a lo que casi podría ser horror, pero no se mueve.

"Lo siento", Izuku tose, tirando de sus brazos hasta que las escamas desaparecen. "Es el retroceso de, um, mi Quirk." El Contragolpe del Leviatán siendo una maldita perra, como siempre. "Entonces, tu Quirk... ¿control mental?"

Shinsou asiente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Mierda", dice Izuku sin pensar, estremeciéndose al ver que los ojos de Aizawa se dirigen hacia él. "Yo... quiero decir, santa mierda. Pero eso es... Puedes controlar a la gente hablando con ellos, ¿verdad?"

Shinsou mira hacia otro lado y asiente de nuevo.

"Esa tiene que ser la peculiaridad más adecuada para el heroísmo que he visto", dice Izuku, mirando a Shinsou con los ojos muy abiertos. Evidentemente, esta no es la reacción que Shinsou estaba esperando, y se vuelve para mirar a Izuku.

"¿Qué?"

"Podrías... Pedirles a los villanos que se entreguen", dice Izuku antes de poder detenerse. "Ni siquiera tendrías que _pelear_ ya que algunos de los villanos de Musutafu son muy locuaces. Podrías..." Se encoge cuando su garganta se tensa un poco. "...Ocuparte de las situaciones de rehenes sin que nadie salga herido".

Shinsou lo mira, evidentemente sorprendido e Izuku no puede entender el porqué.

"... ¿En serio?", Pregunta después de un largo minuto, escudriñando la cara de Izuku de la forma en que lo hizo Bit ese día hace tanto tiempo. Buscando mentiras, se da cuenta.

"Por supuesto", dice Izuku, y no tiene que preocuparse por ser atrapado esta vez porque no está mintiendo. "Podrías ayudar a tanta gente con eso".

"No estás mintiendo", dice Shinsou, y es más una afirmación que una pregunta. Izuku asiente con entusiasmo.

"Ah", dice Shinsou, claramente inseguro de cómo proceder. "...Gracias, entonces. De nuevo."

"Yo-estoy diciendo la verdad", dice Izuku, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. En ese momento, Uraraka cae por la puerta, jadeando pesadamente. Izuku asiente con la cabeza hacia Shinsou, indicando torpemente el final de la conversación, antes de cruzar hacia Uraraka.

"Uraraka, dieciocho minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos", les dice la voz del Sr. Aizawa. Uraraka mira hacia arriba con una dolorosa sonrisa antes de colapsar en el suelo.

"Eso fue doloroso", jadea mientras Izuku se para sobre ella. Él ríe sin alegría.

"Cuéntame sobre eso."

Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde, hay diecinueve personas de pie cerca de la salida, con los ojos fijos en el arco, esperando que la última persona muestre su rostro. Ese demuestra ser el rubio del extraño acento del examen que le había dicho a Izuku que no se cruzarían de nuevo. Oh, la ironía.

"Aoyama, veintiocho minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos. Vigésimo lugar", dice el Sr. Aizawa, y el rostro ya agotado de Aoyama se transforma en horror y decepción. La pena en la habitación es palpable, ya que el resto de la Clase 1-A mira al desafortunado que simplemente no pudo cumplir con el reto. Izuku mira al suelo.

"Estoy seguro de que saben que algunos de ustedes, gracias a la naturaleza de esta prueba y su Quirk, estaban en desventaja", dice el Sr. Aizawa, guardándose su cronómetro holográfico. La clase asiente, especialmente Aoyama.

"Aun así, todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Además, nadie será expulsado".

Esto se encuentra con gritos de sorpresa de casi todo el mundo, que el Sr. Aizawa toma con calma sin siquiera un parpadeo. La sonrisa felina regresa.

"Fue un ardid lógico hecho para sacar lo mejor de ustedes", dice.

Mientras la clase continúa charlando con sorpresa aliviada, el Sr. Aizawa se da vuelta encogiéndose de hombros. Izuku deja que la tensión se le escape de los hombros, gotee por sus brazos y caiga al suelo. Está bien. Nadie será expulsado. No ha tomado la posición de nadie.

"Midoriya, dirígete a la oficina de la enfermera y haz que mire tu pie", dice el Sr. Aizawa, y la cabeza de Izuku se levanta bruscamente. "Que alguien lo ayude a llegar".

Izuku se encoge ya que esto se encuentra con silencio. La misma mierda de siempre.

"Está bien", dice, fijando con cuidado su pie lastimado. "Puedo llegar yo solo".

"Eso no fue opcional", dice Aizawa. "Shinsou, asegúrate de no dañe más su pie. El resto de ustedes vístanse y regresan al aula. Yamada está esperando."

Izuku se retuerce bajo el resto de las miradas de la Clase al pasar, encogiéndose aún más cuando Shinsou se detiene a su lado y levanta una ceja. Mientras la espalda del Sr. Aizawa se retira a la vuelta de la esquina, se arrastra un poco hacia los lados.

"Estoy bien, no tienes que ayudarme", dice.

"Midoriya", dice Shinsou, impresionado.

"Lo digo en serio", repite Izuku. Shinsou ya tuvo que ayudarlo una vez; no lo arrastrará de nuevo.

"¿...Puedes caminar sobre tu pie?", Pregunta Shinsou, su tono cambia repentinamente.

"Sí", dice Izuku, obviando el peligro.

"Eres un mentiroso de mierda. _Ven aquí_ ".

Izuku va a responder, solo para darse cuenta de que no puede. Es impotente mientras su cuerpo se desliza torpemente hacia Shinsou, quien engancha un brazo debajo de sus hombros. Shinsou literalmente usó su Quirk con él.

"Camina _conmigo_ ", dice Shinsou, y el cuerpo de Izuku comienza a caminar sin tener en cuenta su lesión. Izuku no puede evitar el silbido de dolor que se le escapa cuando una fuerte sensación de ardor se apodera de su pie.

"Mierda", dice Shinsou. " _No camines sobre tu pie malo_ ".

El cuerpo de Izuku agradece y obedece e Izuku archiva mentalmente ese conocimiento; las personas bajo la influencia del Quirk de Shinsou hacen exactamente lo que él dice. Se pregunta cuál será su alcance.

Aun así, hay algo acerca de estar controlado que es casi... Agradable. Su mente está vacía y silenciosa por una vez; el Leviatán está callado, y sus gritos destrozados, aullidos y lágrimas también desaparecieron. Es relajante de una manera realmente jodida. No es que él nunca vaya a admitirlo.

Con unos minutos de torpe posesión, Izuku siente que el control de repente regresa a él. Tropieza, pero Shinsou por suerte evita que caiga de bruces.

"¿De verdad necesitas usar tu Quirk en mí?", Pregunta. Shinsou se encoge de hombros, su hombro frota contra el de Izuku.

"No parecía que fueras a ceder pronto, y probablemente no era que te jodan el pie el primer día. Estaba ayudando."

Izuku suspira. Shinsou tiene razón; Probablemente habría intentado caminar solo.

"Aun así, ¿no necesitas llegar a inglés?"

Shinsou lo mira con incredulidad. "¿Crees que tengo prisa por llegar a inglés?"

A pesar de sí mismo, Izuku no puede evitar reírse. Mientras lo hace, siente la sensación familiar que siempre acompaña a la risa apresurarse en su cabeza, y las aletas brotan de debajo de su pelo.

Shinsou lo mira, e Izuku mira fijamente al suelo mientras sus aletas se aplanan contra su cabeza.

"Lo siento, solo sucede", murmura. No tiene la energía para suprimirlos, honestamente, y las aletas son inofensivas, incluso si son embarazosas.

Shinsou, afortunadamente, no parece importarle, y no hace un escándalo cuando las aletas de Izuku se dan la vuelta y accidentalmente lo golpean en un lado de la cabeza.

Llegan a la enfermería poco tiempo después, e Izuku logra desenredarse de Shinsou y prepararse en la entrada.

"Gracias", dice. Esa parece ser su palabra del día.

Shinsou no responde, pero asiente y se dirige hacia su clase. Es solo cuando se va que Izuku se da cuenta de que su expresión había sido diferente; la máscara que usa no se había ido, pero había sido... más delgada.

Mierda, ¿Izuku acaba de hacer un amigo?

Si lo hizo, entonces eso haría tres; un amigo que conoció cuando casi muere en la playa, al siguiente sacrificando su propio culo para golpear a un robot del infierno, y el tercero lo hace ofreciéndose para ayudarlo en un laberinto terriblemente excesivo. Parece que no puede hacer amigos normalmente, ¿o sí?

Con un suspiro, se da vuelta y entra cojeando en la oficina de la enfermera. Es hora de arreglar su pie.

"Así que eso es UA, ¿eh?", Dice Bit, balanceando sus piernas sobre un lado del hotel abandonado. "Realmente les gusta tratar de matar a sus estudiantes".

"Me lo estás diciendo", Izuku gime, frotando su dolorido pie. Recovery Girl había hecho todo lo posible por sanarlo, después de regañarlo por ser imprudente, como si fuera _su_ culpa, pero aún le duele.

"Al menos hiciste un amigo", dice Bit con un bufido, refiriéndose claramente a Shinsou. No sabe sobre Kirishima, principalmente porque Izuku había omitido cuidadosamente el encuentro en el vestuario de Kacchan. "¿Cómo es el?"

"Yo- no estoy seguro de si somos _amigos_ todavía, pero-"

"Son amigos, amigo", dice Bit, codeándolo ligeramente.

"No lo sabes", responde Izuku, frotándose el cuello.

"Actualmente-"

"Bit, no. No sacare conclusiones precipitadas"

"Pasaste por una experiencia potencialmente mortal con él, ¿no? Son amigos ahora ".

" _Bit_ ".

"Recuérdame cómo conociste a Uraraka".

" _Bit, así no es como funciona eso._ "

"Tengo razón, y tú lo sabes".

"N, no la tiene. _De todos modos_ , el resto del día fue solo... Cosas normales de la escuela. Excepto con héroes pro como profesores ".

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Bueno, uh, Present Mic es nuestro profesor de inglés"

Bit resopla con los ojos muy abiertos. "Espera, ¿hablas en serio?"

"Sí", se ríe Izuku, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fue... una experiencia".

"¿Le dijiste sobre Mini Mic?" Pregunta Bit, inclinándose hacia él con ojos brillantes. Izuku rueda sus ojos.

"No, no le conté sobre tu pájaro ruidoso".

"Mido, realmente te pagaré si puedo mostrarle a Mini Mic".

"¿Estás... estás insinuando que quieres que te pase de contrabando a UA?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo".

"Mierda, _Dios_ mío, no seré expulsado solo para que puedas mostrarle a tu pájaro un héroe profesional".

"¿Por favor?"

"Esto no está en discusión".

"Bien, encontrare la forma".

"Bit, _no_ trates de entrar en UA"

"Nunca dije que eso era lo que iba a hacer".

"Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso es exactamente lo que vas a tratar de hacer, y es probable que te arresten. De nuevo."

"¡Aww, me conoces muy bien! No me arrestarán..."

" _Bit_ "

"¡No lo haré! Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. Ahora, mi madre me va a matar si no regreso antes de las diez, entonces- "

"Bit, no te atrevas-"

"¡Adiós, Mido! ¡Diviértete en La Academia de la Exageración! Por favor, no mueras"

* * *

Se que muchos me odian por no haber publicado antes pero juro que no es mi culpa!

Me quede sin Net (Estoy sin Net, ¿donde viven no se roban los cables del net? Aquí ya parece deporte nacional) y no había podido descargar los caps en Ingles o enviar los ya traducidos, ahora me entere de que el autor publico 5 Caps a parte de los que tenia así que... Mas trabajo, lo lamento por aquellos que esperan Des(asociar), pero no tenia caps de esa historia por lo que no les pude traer nada T_T

También lamento el estilo de los párrafos pero trabaje en Word y pues... es horrible a la hora de copiar Y_Y

Nos vemos! (Cuando vaya de nuevo al Cyber o me llegue el Net T_T)


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku espera que su primera noche después de AU sea pacífica, y despertará la mañana siguiente refrescado y listo para otro día de intentar no morir.

Está equivocado.

Mientras se deja caer en la cama, retorciéndose bajo las sábanas, la sensación de terror que le roe la mente como un perro con un cuero crudo le advierte que esta noche no será una noche de descanso. Lo sabe; el conocimiento parece estar tallado en cada hueso de su cuerpo. Es una maldición, una advertencia, pero no le hará ningún bien. Está demasiado cansado para mantenerse despierto. Tendrá que enfrentarlo de frente.

Izuku se desliza hacia la inconsciencia, las manos enredadas en sus sábanas como un salvavidas. Los salvavidas no existen en los malos sueños, pero lo hacen sentir seguro. Bueno, tan seguro como _el Leviatán_ puede sentirse en cualquier momento.

Por un momento, se encuentra en un sueño dichoso y sin nada, y luego la paz se le arrebata brutalmente y se despierta en la playa. Una playa, no un callejón.

Izuku se congela, mirando a su alrededor. Está en la playa, donde todo sucede, excepto que está completamente libre de basura y se extiende hasta donde puede ver en todas direcciones. Se da vuelta, esperando ver el horizonte nocturno de la ciudad, pero no hay nada. Solo arena pálida y fantasmal, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Tiene frío, se da cuenta vagamente y mira hacia abajo. Está usando su viejo uniforme de escuela secundaria, y nota que falta uno de los botones superiores. Es el que usó el día en que Blade fue tras Kacchan. Es el que usó el día que obtuvo su cicatriz.

A Izuku no le gusta a dónde va esto.

Traga, caminando hacia el borde del agua. Sus ojos siguen la marea mientras se deslizan sobre la arena como guantes de terciopelo sobre sus manos pálidas, buscando entre las oscuras ondas cualquier esperanza de seguridad. No es el agua que él conoce; es diferente. Está oscura y espesa, como alquitrán. Ni siquiera está seguro de si es agua.

Retrocede cuando el líquido tinta se filtra hacia sus pies, los pies descalzos se hunden en la arena helada. Se siente tan real, y lo odia. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, es que no sabe lo que viene.

Lo bueno del otro sueño es que era estático. Nunca cambió; la farola se apagaba y el Leviatán salía disparado de la oscuridad. Incluso si le daba un vuelco el estómago y quería vomitar, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Ahora, mientras mira la extensión de arena y mar en blanco y negro, se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de lo que viene. No sabe lo que va a suceder. No tiene ni idea.

Bueno, es probable que el Leviatán lo coma, pero eso es todo lo que tiene.

Izuku se conforma con meter las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme y caminar por la playa. El rastro de huellas que deja está allí mientras mira, pero en el momento en desvía la mirada, se desvanecen en la arena como un fantasma. Lo hace sentir que no existe.

Ve sus huellas aparecer y desaparecer por un tiempo. Es extraño; el océano negro y sin vida no puede lavarlas, pero desaparecen de un momento a otro. En una parte, él se inclina y dibuja un círculo con sus dedos, limpiando la arena de su camisa. Mira hacia otro lado y luego mira hacia abajo. Sigue el mismo destino que sus huellas.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia el horizonte, ya no es solo un vacío plano. Algo viene hacia él; tropezando, casi, como cojeando. A medida que se acerca lentamente, se da cuenta de que no es un qué, sino un quién.

Es una figura alta, vestida con ropa oscura. No puede diferenciar nada, pero a medida que se acercan, comienza distinguir los detalles.

Cara pálida con el pelo cortó, relucientes zapatos negros. Una chaqueta oscura, probablemente bastante cara, sobre una camisa de vestir blanca. Un par de gafas de sol, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Izuku se detiene, su aliento se atraganta en su garganta. La figura está caminando hacia él más rápido ahora, y se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, de quién es.

Blade camina hacia él, no, se tambalea. Una de sus piernas está abierta y deja un rastro de sangre en la arena blanca. La sangre se derrama de un corte en su clavícula, y su chaqueta y pantalones están rotos y desgarrados. Él no dice nada; sigue tropezando hacia Izuku. La sangre roja oscura comienza a filtrarse de su boca en una corriente burbujeante y gorgoteante, e Izuku gira y corre.

Esto es peor, mucho peor. Quiere que aparezca el Leviatán para que esto _termine_ ; Esto es malo. _No quiere esto._

Mira por encima del hombro y ve que Blade lo está siguiendo, corriendo y tropezando. Parece un zombie sacado de una película de terror de alto presupuesto e Izuku intenta correr más rápido.

No es justo Solo quiere una noche de sueño, _una noche_ en la que no tenga que preocuparse por algo como esto. Pero la vida no es justa, ¿verdad? No con un asesino.

Mientras corre, la mente de Izuku se desliza y se convierte en un lío, no muy diferente al "océano" que se extiende a lo largo de la playa de a su lado. No puede decir si esta soñando; todo lo que sabe es que Blade está detrás de él y necesita correr, correr y _correr._

Sus ojos aterrizan en algo a lo lejos; un estallido de arena, que se eleva de la tierra como el humo de una explosión de penetrantes relámpagos verdes. Luego hay un ruido sordo en sus oídos, un ruido bajo y gutural, e Izuku se da cuenta de lo que está por suceder antes de que pase.

El Leviatán sale de la nube, girando y agitando las piernas mientras nada hacia arriba. Sus aletas están en abiertas completamente con remolinos y patrones curvos sobre sus escamas luminiscentes. Gira lentamente hacia la tierra, e Izuku sabe sin saber que sus muchos ojos pálidos están fijos en él.

"¡Déjame en paz!", Grita, y su voz suena como algo crudo y dolorido en sus propios oídos. Las pisadas de Blade a su espalda son más fuertes, y se da la vuelta para mirar.

Es un error. La cabeza de Blade está colgando torpemente, apenas aferrándose a su cuello, y su pecho está hecho trizas, como si hubiera sido devastado por algún monstruo. Mirarlo hace que Izuku se enferme horriblemente, y mira hacia otro lado solo para ver al Leviatán corriendo hacia él, con las fauces abiertas como una cueva lista para tragarlo entero.

Un grito desgarrador atraviesa la noche como un bisturí, e Izuku se congela cuando Blade y el Leviatán se acercan hacia él. Está atrapado en el medio, sin salida, y todo lo que puede hacer es sacudirse y mirarlos con horror. Cuando se acercan, cae de rodillas en la arena fría y se cubre la cabeza con los brazos.

Sus dos pesadillas se encuentran encima de él, y esta vez, los gritos son suyos.

Izuku se despierta cuando su espalda golpea el piso y el aire sale de sus pulmones en una ola brusca. Jadea, sus piernas se enredan en las sábanas y sus garras escamosas agarran el piso. Su rostro se siente mojado, y solo cuando resopla se da cuenta de que está llorando.

"S-solo u... un sueño", se dice, apretando los ojos. La forma sin vida de Blade parpadea ante él, la sangre gotea de innumerables heridas rasgadas en su carne, jadea y abre los ojos otra vez.

Sin embargo, Blade todavía está en la cárcel, así que no puede herir a Izuku, e Izuku no puede lastimarlo. Necesita enfocarse en eso. Necesita recordar eso.

Se pone de pie, preparándose en su cama. La oscuridad de repente se siente aplastante, y la mente de Izuku le susurra las cosas que de ella podrían salir. Solo está conmocionado, eso es todo. Está a salvo.

Saca su teléfono de la mesita de noche, con las garras haciendo clic en el cristal de la pantalla. Intentando encenderlo, las garras de cuero no se accionan la pantalla. Frustrado, aplasta las emociones restantes de su sueño, y el Leviatán esta fuera de su brazo.

Lo desbloquea, va directamente a su navegador y verifica el estado de Blade. Sabe que todavía está en la cárcel, pero que necesita verlo. Necesita saberlo con certeza.

El primer artículo que aparece después de la búsqueda tiene unos pocos meses, y dice en letras grandes y audaces, **MISTERIOSO ESCAPE DE VILLANOS, POLICÍA DESCONCERTADA**

Izuku tropieza en su camino al baño y vomita.

* * *

El tren se detiene en la estación, pasando la plataforma y enviando unos pocos volantes sueltos agitándose por el aire antes de detenerse. Ochako rebota sobre las puntas de sus pies ignorando el doloroso balanceo en su estómago y observa con impaciencia cómo las puertas permanecen cerradas por lo que parece demasiado tiempo. Los segundos pasan, como una banda elástica que se estira demasiado, antes de que las puertas crujan y se abran. Emerge una colorida ola de gente y Ochako se une a los que se dirigen al tren. Solo tropieza un par de veces antes de que se las arregle para pasar las puertas, deslizándose hacia la pared y agarrando un poste para mantenerse firme.

Hay otra mano agarrando la misma, y sin pensarlo, Ochako la sigue hasta el rostro de su dueño. Su rostro se divide en una sonrisa cuando ve una cara familiar y pecosa. ¿Quién no reconocería esa cicatriz?

"¡Midoriya!"

Midoriya no la mira; simplemente continúa mirando fijamente al suelo. Sus ojos son oscuros, salpicados por bolsas pesadas y Ochako está sorprendida de que no las haya notado antes. Espera que él esté bien.

Se pregunta si él está demasiado cansado para hablar, pero luego ella ve los auriculares amarillos brillantes en sus oídos. Simplemente no puede oírla, eso es todo.

Ella extiende la mano y lo toca con cuidado. Él no se da cuenta, entonces ella lo hace de nuevo, y luego se sobresalta como sorprendido y se gira para mirarla. Su expresión es pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero afortunadamente se transforma en algo parecido al alivio al darse cuenta de quién está frente a él.

"Oh, Uraraka", dice, tirando apresuradamente de sus auriculares. "L-lo siento, no te vi. Estoy como, eh, fuera"

"Me di cuenta", dice ella. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes", dice con un gesto de su mano, torciendo la boca torpemente. "Estoy, um, un poco cansado".

"Oh", dice, aunque no acaba de creerle. Sin embargo, ella no lo conoce por mucho tiempo, por lo que duda en presionarlo. Ella no quiere parecer agresiva.

"Bueno, por supuesto que estás cansado", se ríe. "Esa carrera loca fue agotadora. Todavía estoy dolorida"

La gratitud brilla a través de sus ojos. "Sí, mis piernas se sienten como goma", dice, riendo. " _Realmente_ espero que no hagamos algo así de nuevo. Q-quiero decir, fue un poco divertido, pero... fue algo aterrador ".

"No me lo digas", Ochako gime, recordando un punto tres que exploto una pared y agarro su tobillo. Tuvo que hacer que tanto el robot como ella flotaran para escapar, y su estómago le había pasado factura.

"El Señor Aizawa es aterrador", murmura Midoriya. "¿Sabes qué pro héroe es? Pensé que todo el personal de la AU eran héroes activos o retirados, pero no se parece a nadie que haya visto antes"

Ochako niega con la cabeza. Ella realmente no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo hace, se da cuenta de que tiene razón. El Sr. Yamada es muy obvio. Present Mic- no es sutil- y el Sr. Ishiyama es obviamente Cementoss, pero no tiene idea de quién es el Sr. Aizawa.

"Estoy seguro de que finalmente lo descubriremos", dice ella. Midoriya se ríe, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con una sonrisa irónica.

"No sé si podemos estar seguros de _algo_ con el Sr. Aizawa", dice, y Ochako se ríe.

"Al menos pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en lugar de tratar de expulsarnos", dice, Midoriya suspira y asiente. Su cabello se desliza frente a sus ojos como las hojas que ocultan el cielo del suelo en el bosque.

"Sí, yo también", dice. " _Eso_ fue aterrador. Pensé que quien entrara de último tenía una muerte asegurada"

"No es broma", dice ella. Midoriya sonríe, y un poco de cansancio se filtra de su cara.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que el Sr. Aizawa tiene reservado para nosotros hoy?"

* * *

Izuku sabe que UA tiene una reputación que defender y todo, pero todavía está impresionado con la calidad de su comida. No puede evitar mirar hacia adelante para almorzar mientras su estómago se queja. Es en parte gracias a su incapacidad para desayunar, gracias pesadillas inductoras de náuseas, pero hace todo lo posible para no enfocarse en ello.

Después de conseguir una bandeja sin estropear demasiado su orden, Izuku no está completamente seguro de donde sentarse. La totalidad del primer año de UA está aquí; no solo su clase, sino también las clases de Educación general, Soporte y Negocios. En general, la cafetería está abarrotada y no está seguro de dónde sentarse. Ayer, se las arregló para meterse en una esquina, pero eso fue solo porque había llegado temprano. Ahora, ni una sola esquina ni una mesa aislada están vacías, e Izuku no tiene idea de qué hacer.

"¡Midoriya!"

Se da vuelta ante la voz familiar y ve a Uraraka llamándolo desde unas pocas mesas de distancia. Ella es la única allí en este momento, e Izuku se relaja un poco y trota cuidadosamente para sentarse en el asiento frente a ella.

"Hey, Uraraka", dice, y ella sonríe.

"¡Hey, Midoriya! Parecías un poco perdido"

"Lo estaba", dice, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. "Gracias por dejarme sentar contigo".

"¡No hay problema!", Chilla. "¡Gracias por sentarte!"

Izuku no puede evitar la sonrisa que crece en su rostro ante eso. Honestamente, no puede recordar la última vez que alguien quería que se sentara con ellos. Es... un sentimiento agradable. Uno que no se merece, pero que ganará.

"Esta comida es una locura", dice Uraraka, mirando su bandeja hambrientamente. Izuku asiente.

"UA ataca nuevamente", dice, y Uraraka se ríe.

"No puedes quejarte", bromea, e Izuku se encoge de hombros. No puede discutir eso.

Izuku está ocupado masticando un bocado de arroz blanco cuando una tercera figura aparece en la mesa detrás de Uraraka. Mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos de nadie más que Iida Tenya, que está rígida con su bandeja en la mano. Izuku está sinceramente sorprendido de que aún no haya encontrado un lugar para sentarse.

"Hola, Uraraka y Midoriya", dice. "¿Puedo comer con ustedes?"

"¡Oh, claro!", Dice Uraraka, y Midoriya asiente, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar con la boca llena de comida. Iida se sienta en el asiento al lado de Uraraka y se pone a organizar su bandeja. Izuku toma otro bocado y mira como Iida parece asegurarse de que todo esté en su lugar antes de comenzar a comer.

Izuku toma un sorbo de su bebida, tamborileando sobre la mesa. Esto sinceramente se siente... raro. Ha pasado tanto tiempo comiendo almuerzos escolares solo, pero ahora, hay gente a su alrededor. Apenas si _conoce a_ Iida, pero Iida todavía quería sentarse con él. Es un buen recordatorio de que el mundo no está lleno de Kacchans y sus compañeros de escuela secundaria.

Levanta la mirada y mira a una persona solitaria apoyada contra la pared a unas pocas mesas de distancia, con la bandeja en una mano y bebida en la otra. Izuku solo conoce a una persona con cabello morado, por lo que torpemente hace lo mejor para llamar su atención.

Shinsou no mira en su dirección por un momento, y por ahora, Izuku ha recibido algunas miradas extrañas de estudiantes en otras clases. Siente que las escamas florecen en sus mejillas, pero las ignora y agita su mano un poco más furiosamente.

Shinsou finalmente lo mira, e Izuku de repente se sorprende al darse cuenta de que Shinsou podría no _querer_ sentarse con él. Por supuesto; ¿Por qué Shinsou incluso querría sentarse con él? Ellos no se conocen mucho. Aun así, no pudo evitar llamarlo.

Izuku toca el asiento junto a él e inclina su cabeza, tragándose el nudo en su garganta. Shinsou mira por encima de su hombro, de vuelta al frente y se señala a sí mismo con expresión interrogante. Izuku asiente.

Shinsou mira por encima de su hombro unas cuantas veces más, pero finalmente se acerca y se sitúa detrás de Izuku, con un pie tocando el suelo. Izuku no está exactamente seguro de lo que está haciendo.

"¿Te... vas a sentar?", Pregunta. "A -a menos que te guste estar de pie, por supuesto. Eso está bien, también ".

"Solo... verificaba algo", dice Shinsou en voz baja antes de sentarse en el asiento junto a Izuku. Uno de sus ojos está parcialmente oscurecido por su pelo esponjoso, y el otro parece vacío y cansado, pero Izuku puede ver que la sorpresa lo recubre.

"Gracias por ofrecer", murmura en su sopa, e Izuku tiene que resistir el impulso de agacharse. Nunca le ha ofrecido a nadie un asiento, y mucho menos que alguien se aceptara su oferta. UA es realmente un lugar de nuevos descubrimientos, ¿verdad? Con suerte, la verdad sobre su Quirk no es una de ellas.

"De nada", dice, antes de agregar en voz más baja: "Te veías solo".

Shinsou hace una especie de ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta que Izuku cree que puede ser una risa, antes de quedarse en silencio.

"Oh, todavía no hemos hablado, ¿verdad?" Uraraka se acerca, mirando a Shinsou con curiosidad. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Shinsou levanta la vista, parece darse cuenta de que Uraraka está hablando con él. Se queda en silencio, con la expresión en blanco, pero Izuku puede ver la tensión medida bajo su piel. Uraraka parpadea, la confusión cruza su rostro, antes de que ella se encoja de hombros por su silencio.

"No apresurarse, supongo. ¡Soy Uraraka! "

"¡Y yo soy Iida!" Iida agrega después de ella. "¡Un placer conocerte!"

Shinsou los mira atentamente por un momento, antes de finalmente murmurar, "Shinsou. Encantado de conocerte." Izuku no puede evitar preguntarse qué pasó con Shinsou para hacerlo reaccionar así. Solo puede esperar que Shinsou no tenga un Kacchan en su vida.

"¡Oh, Shinsou!", Dice Uraraka. "¡Vi tu nombre en la lista!"

"Yo también, aunque no te vi entre los veinte primeros para el examen práctico", dice Iida con curiosidad. "¿Podría ser que tengas un Quirk no ofensivo?" Shinsou se pone rígido, e Izuku se da cuenta de en qué dirección va la conversación casi de inmediato. Piensa en Bit, graciosamente, sin cuestionarlo sobre su peculiaridad, aparte de sus funciones básicas, y piensa en Shinsou, que parecía menos que inclinado a hablar sobre el suyo.

"¡Entonces!" Izuku dice un poco demasiado rápido, antes de tomar aliento y obligarse a calmarse. "¿Qué piensan ustedes que haremos en Fundamentos Heroicos hoy?"

Si Iida y Uraraka notan el cambio repentino en el tema, afortunadamente no hacen ningún comentario y se ocupan de continuar la conversación. Iida parece curiosa sobre cómo sus actividades los ayudarán a progresar como héroes.

Iida es una gran nerd, Izuku se da cuenta con una sorpresa algo tardía. De cerca, en realidad es menos aterrador que antes. Tal vez fue el primer día de nerviosismo o algo que distorsionó la perspectiva de Izuku. Tal vez solo es paranoico.

Está tan atrapado en su descubrimiento que casi se pierde los ojos de Shinsou descansando sobre él. Solo se da cuenta cuando siente la demasiado familiar sensación de ser mirado y mira a su derecha. Shinsou lo está mirando con curiosidad, y sus ojos están llenos de preguntas.

Izuku tiene la sensación de que sabe lo que Shinsou está preguntando, por lo que asiente sutilmente. Shinsou lo mira por un momento más antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Izuku no puede evitar desear saber lo que estaba pensando.

"¡Midoriya!" Iida dice de repente, e Izuku casi se cae de su asiento. "Tu comida se está enfriando".

"Ah, claro", dice Izuku, de repente avergonzado, porque ¿quién se olvida de comer en el almuerzo? "Gracias."

* * *

Al final, nadie sabe qué va a pasar en Fundamentos Heroicos, pero la pregunta se responde cuando la clase finalmente llega. Izuku todavía está agotado de Álgebra, pero no puede evitar la chispa de emoción que corre a través de él.

Quería ser un héroe antes de todo lo que sucedió, y todavía lo quiere. La diferencia es que ahora, en lugar de ser solo una fantasía desesperada, finalmente tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien que valga la pena; compensara lo que ha hecho.

Luego hay un ruido, y la charla en la clase se detiene. Fuera de la puerta cerrada, hay un sonido extraño, casi como un elefante que se mueve extremadamente rápido por el pasillo. Es un ruido extraño de 'thunkthunkthunkthunk' e Izuku tiene aproximadamente tres segundos para preguntarse qué está pasando antes de que la puerta se abra con un golpe y aparezca una figura.

La respiración de Izuku se atraganta en su garganta; reconocería esa figura en cualquier lugar. Allí, contra el marco de la puerta y radiando tan brillante como el sol, esta All-Might.

"¡Estoy!" Se sobresalta, soltando la puerta y casi rebotando en el escritorio al frente de la habitación. "¡Entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!"

La clase entra en una conversación emocionada mientras All Might salta sobre el escritorio y posa dramáticamente, y todo lo que Izuku puede hacer es mirar. Es All Might, allí, le va a enseñar.

All Might, extendiendo la mano e intentando tocarlo. El Leviatán alzándose con un aullido venenoso. Él mismo salta hacia atrás, gruñendo y echando espuma por la boca, manteniendo el control con la punta de los dientes.

…Para bien o para mal. Realmente espera que All Might no recuerde eso. Es una primera impresión de mierda, especialmente porque pertenece a algo que está tratando desesperadamente de dejar atrás.

"¡Fundamentos Heroicos!" All Might dice en una voz que podría rivalizar con la de Present Mic en volumen. "En esta clase, construiremos un conjunto de habilidades fundamentales para el trabajo de héroe a través de varios ensayos y pruebas".

La clase aplaude e Izuku no puede evitar unirse, aunque en silencio.

"Con eso, vamos a estar comenzando con..." Hay una pausa dramática, y All Might saca algo de detrás de su espalda; un bloque, adornado con la palabra 'batalla'.

"... ¡Una prueba de batalla!"

El corazón de Izuku cae al suelo. Batalla... ¿cómo pelear contra otras personas? La idea de usar el Leviatán para _atacar_ directamente _a las_ personas lo enferma.

Pero tendrá que hacerlo si quiere ser un héroe. Tendrá que lastimar a la gente para evitar que el daño llegue a un inocente; de eso se trata ser un héroe, ¿verdad?

Él no sabe. Enreda sus manos, toma una respiración profunda, y espera que nadie note su temblor.

"Y para ir con tu primera batalla", All Might continúa, y algunos jadeos hacen eco a través del salón de clases ya que la pared en el extremo más alejado de la habitación de repente alberga una serie de estantes que se deslizan desde el interior.

"¡El equipo que solicitaste para que coincida con tu Quirk!"

La clase estalla en un estruendo de emoción mientras All Might le dice a la clase que se cambie y se encuentre con él en el Terreno Beta antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Izuku se enfoca con gratitud en su disfraz en lugar de los pensamientos arremolinados dentro de su cabeza; está emocionado de ver cómo será. Espera que no sea una locura; Bit lo había ayudado a diseñarlo, después de todo.

 _"UA me envió un correo electrónico hoy", dice Izuku, se deja caer en el sofá y esconde su cara en una almohada._ _"Necesito diseñar mi disfraz de héroe"._

 _"Mierda", dice Bit desde algún lugar de la otra habitación, y el sonido de pasos anuncia que ha regresado._ _"¿Tienen que diseñar sus propios disfraces de héroe?"_

 _"Sí", dice Izuku, suspirando._ _"El problema es que literalmente no tengo idea de cómo quiero que se vea mi disfraz"._

 _Él levanta la vista cuando Bit salta al brazo del sofá, agachándose como una gárgola._ _Sus lentes están sesgados hacia un lado de su rostro, pero no se da cuenta o no le importa._

 _"Debería verse rudo," Bit dice pensativamente, e Izuku resopla y pone los ojos en blanco._

 _"No... técnicamente no importa, supongo, porque voy a ser un héroe clandestino"._

 _"Aun así, ¿de qué sirve tener un disfraz de héroe si no es rudo?"_

 _"Funcionalidad._ _Ese es el mayor problema, en realidad "._

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _Izuku se levanta con los brazos para volver a sentarse._ _Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, exhalando un largo y exasperado aliento._

 _"Mi Quirk se manifiesta con... partes de lagarto", dice._ _"El problema es que simplemente salen de mi cuerpo, y si llevo ropa, se abren cuando pasan"._

 _Bit tararea un reconocimiento, cambiando de su posición de cuclillas para sentarse con más seguridad en el brazo del sofá._

 _"Así que necesito algo que no se interponga en el camino de, eh, aletas y esas cosas, ¿verdad?_ _Estaba considerando solo dejar espacios abiertos en el vestuario para que las cosas salgan bien, pero eso me deja vulnerable y en cierto modo frustra el propósito"_

 _"Bien", dice Bit._ _"Entonces necesitas algo que permita que tus aletas pasen sin dejar agujeros"._

 _"Esa es la idea, pero no estoy seguro de cómo llevarlo a cabo"._

 _Se sientan en silencio por un momento antes de que Bit jadee y se levante del sofá, poniéndose en pie y girándose para mirar a Izuku._

 _"Tengo una idea", dice, e Izuku levanta una ceja._

 _"Has oído hablar de algodón de litio que retiene patrones, ¿verdad?"_

 _Izuku niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante, su interés despertado._ _La sonrisa de Bit está prácticamente dividiendo su rostro._

 _"Tejido autorreparable"._

Habían construido el diseño con esa idea general, con Bit presionando fuertemente por un tema dragón. El diseño del vestuario en sí había sido aceptado cuando lo enviaron, aunque el mensaje decía que habría algunos "pequeños cambios de diseño", por lo que Izuku no estaba exactamente seguro de qué esperar. Saca el maletín que contiene su disfraz de la pared y sigue a algunos de los otros chicos por el pasillo y sale por las puertas hacia el área de cambio.

La habitación que consigue siguiendo a un niño con cola -Ojiro, ¿no? - es más o menos la misma imagen de la de ayer, por lo que rápidamente se esconde en lo que parece el mismo rincón, coloca su maleta en el suelo, y la abre.

Lo primero que ve es un cuadrado de tela oscura verde bosque doblada, que saca y sacude. Es una camisa; de manga larga y gruesa, acolchada un poco alrededor de los codos y la espalda, y modelada con tiras negras como un tigre.

Es casi exactamente lo que diseñó, al menos en la parte superior. La única pregunta que queda es si el tejido se autorreparará o no. Solo conoce una forma de averiguarlo.

Permitir que el Leviatán se deslice por su brazo es más fácil que antes; tal vez es solo porque no se está refrenando a sí mismo, o tal vez es porque ha tenido más práctica. De cualquier forma, una oleada de hielo recorre sus venas, y pronto su mano se ve envuelta en brillantes escamas y afiladas garras.

Extendiendo la mano, cuidadosamente engancha una garra en la tela y tira. Efectivamente, la tela se rompe después de un tirón fuerte, dejando una rasgadura en la camisa. Retira su mano y espera.

Por un momento, no pasa nada. Pero entonces, los hilos parecen moverse como serpientes que apenas despiertan, y la tela se vuelve a unir. Tejido autorreparable, que le permitirá sacar y retraer sus aletas y garras a voluntad.

La emoción le atraviesa, se posa en su boca y le pica en las encías, y no puede evitar sonreír y sostener la camisa.

"Qué- Woah, Midoriya! ¡Tus dientes!"

Casi deja caer el disfraz, girándose para ver a Kirishima mirándolo. Sus ojos están prácticamente brillando de emoción, y en su boca se dibuja en una sonrisa.

"¡Tus dientes!", Repite. "¡Son filosos! ¡No me había dado cuenta!"

Izuku parpadea, antes de abrir la boca y pasar un dedo sobre sus dientes. Efectivamente, su boca está llena con un arsenal de colmillos parecidos a los de un tiburón. Entonces por eso picaba.

"S-sí", dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es... sucede a veces".

"¡Eso es _tan varonil_!", Grita Kirishima, saltando hacia él. "¡Échale un vistazo a los míos! ¡Combinamos!"

Él sonríe, e Izuku nota por primera vez que los dientes de Kirishima son todos muy afilados, también. No se había dado cuenta, y podría abofetearse por haber perdido algo tan obvio.

"Nosotros... ¡supongo que sí!" Se ríe, y Kirishima levanta un puño. Está tan entusiasmado con los dientes del Leviatán, Izuku piensa para sí mismo. Alguien está... feliz por su Quirk. Solo porque está ahí.

Se siente bien.

Cuando Kirishima se da vuelta para hablar con uno de los otros chicos, Izuku se quita la camisa del uniforme y rápidamente se pone su disfraz. Es suave, se da cuenta, algo así como seda deslizándose sobre su piel.

Mete la mano en su estuche y se saca los pantalones, que son como la camisa; un verde oscuro, aunque más oscuro que la camisa, con rayas más claras debajo de las rodillas. Están similarmente acolchados alrededor de las articulaciones, y no pierde el tiempo para ponerselas.

Las siguientes piezas para unir su arsenal son las botas. Son gruesas pero flexibles, y su punta es retráctil por los pies Leviatán. Se los pone, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, antes de saltar arriba y abajo para asegurarse de que están en todo el camino. Son elásticos, señala.

La siguiente pieza que saca es una de las más claves; una visera negra que oculta su rostro, clave para el anonimato y enmascara su cicatriz, aunque no admitirá exactamente que ese es su propósito. Lo acaricia, observando la elegante apariencia de la vicera y salta cuando se ilumina.

Los contornos de dos ojos angulosos con pupilas cortadas aparecen en un verde brillante y luminiscente e Izuku los mira fijamente. Es... un toque interesante. Se pregunta qué aspecto tendrá cuando lo lleve puesto, pero lo guarda para los casos en los que algo obstaculice su visión.

Termina los brazos de su disfraz con gruesas coderas de cuero, grabadas con un dibujo de escamas, por supuesto, y guantes sin dedos con palmas de goma. Para agarre, había dicho Bit, para escalar edificios. Luego, tira de las rodilleras, probablemente debería haberlas puesto antes de las botas, y se asegura de que todavía tenga un rango completo de movimiento.

Cuando vuelve a meter la mano en el estuche, sus manos frotan el metal frío, y él saca lo que parece ser un protector de boca modelado como las fauces de un dragón gruñendo. Es... un poco diferente de su diseño original, pero no puede decir que no le gusta. Lo deja descansar alrededor de su cuello, no queriendo ponérselo de inmediato.

Lo último que queda es una extraña pieza similar a un chal; es casi como el comienzo de una capa, pero una que apenas pasa por sus antebrazos. También tiene una capucha, así que cuando se pone la media capa y la levanta sobre su cabello. Con todo en su lugar, tira de la visera y da un paso atrás.

El vestuario es sorprendentemente cómodo en general, lo cual es una ventaja. Él flexiona, girando y sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. El traje cambia, pero no lo constriñe para nada.

Se da vuelta para mirar al resto de la habitación. La mayoría de los chicos ya se fueron; solo unos pocos permanecen. Están él, Sero, Kaminari y Shinsou.

"¡Que Look tan moderno!" Dice Kaminari, chasqueando y apuntando con sus pistolas.

"Uh- ¡Gracias!", Dice Izuku. "¡Igualmente!"

Kaminari guiña un ojo, tocando el brazo de Sero y saliendo de la habitación. Sero trota tras él unos segundos más tarde, y luego son solo Izuku y Shinsou.

Izuku está a punto de irse también pero duda. Shinsou sigue jugueteando con su disfraz, e Izuku no quiere abandonarlo. Torpemente, elige apoyarse contra la pared y esperar.

Shinsou no parece darse cuenta de que está allí hasta que ya ha terminado de ponerse su disfraz. Se da vuelta para irse, ve a Izuku, y se detiene en seco.

Izuku se empuja fuera de la pared, de repente se siente cohibido. Él espera que no se vea ridículo; eso es lo último que necesita en este momento. Afortunadamente, eso no parece ser lo que Shinsou piensa.

"Me esperaste", dice rotundamente, e Izuku no puede evitar inclinar su cabeza ligeramente.

"Uh, sí", dice. "Yo, eh, lo hice".

Shinsou se queda allí por un momento más, y no es hasta que Izuku comienza a caminar hacia la entrada y mira por encima del hombro que comienza a moverse de nuevo. Él alcanza a Izuku antes de reducir la velocidad para que coincida con su ritmo, y los dos caminan lado a lado a la puerta.

Mientras lo hacen, Izuku observa bien el disfraz de héroe de Shinsou. Es similar al suyo en su simplicidad; parece estar buscando el tema morado, con una sudadera con capucha morada oscura con lila pálido. Sus pantalones son negros, lo que los hace difíciles de distinguir de las botas igualmente oscuras. Su indómito lío de cabello es retenido por una especie de protector de cara angular que cubre la línea de su cabello y envía espinas delgadas que le disparan sobre la cabeza, y un extraño artilugio cubre su boca. Con una inspección más cercana parece un parlante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Izuku no puede evitar retroceder, dándose cuenta de que ha estado mirando a Shinsou con demasiada atención. Las escamas florecen bajo sus ojos, y Shinsou levanta una ceja.

"Mirando tu disfraz", dice Izuku rápidamente. "L-lo siento, no quise ser raro-"

"Está bien", dice Shinsou, mirando hacia la distancia. "Solo tenía curiosidad".

Llegan a un paso subterráneo, más allá del cual Izuku puede ver claramente la brillante luz del día. Se estremece cuando su cerebro recuerda un callejón similar en el que algunas cosas muy malas casi habían ocurrido. Quiere salir de aquí, pero no quiere correr al azar y dejar atrás a Shinsou. Entonces, tiene una idea.

Golpea a Shinsou en el hombro, inclina la cabeza hacia la salida y dice: "Compite conmigo".

Shinsou se sobresalta, mirándolo, e Izuku le da un segundo para desentrañarlo antes de despegar. Oye un grito indignado y luego pasos detrás de él. En realidad funcionó.

No puede evitar la sonrisa que se desliza sobre su rostro mientras desacelera lo suficiente como para mantenerse solo unos pasos por delante de Shinsou, quien parece estar cada vez más frustrado. En unos momentos, el paso subterraneo está detrás de él y está envuelto en la cálida luz del día.

El resto de la clase se encuentra frente a él, liderado por All Might. Más allá hay un puñado de edificios de aspecto ruinoso; no es una ciudad falsa, sino una buena cantidad.

Ve a Uraraka e Iida un poco lejos, y trota sin pensar. Tan pronto como se vuelven para mirarlo, instintivamente vacila, pero Uraraka sonríe alegremente y agita las manos.

"¡Woah, Midoriya!", Dice ella. "¡Tu disfraz se ve genial!"

"Parece bastante delgado", dice Iida. "¿No te vas a dejar algo indefenso?"

Por supuesto, Iida diría eso, piensa Izuku, mirando la armadura de Iida. Incluso hay un casco completo, que sostiene debajo del codo. Le recuerda a Izuku algo que ha visto antes, pero no puede precisarlo en este momento.

"Se supone que debe ser así", dice. "Está acolchado alrededor de las articulaciones, pero es deliberadamente delgado, así puedo, uh..." No está seguro de cómo decirlo, por lo que suspira, levanta un brazo y deja que una fina y espinosa aleta brote de su antebrazo. Empuja contra la tela antes de abrirse paso con un ruido lagrimal. Distraídamente se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que esta intencionalmente convocado aletas.

"Entonces, ¿tu traje no tendrá muchos agujeros?", Pregunta Uraraka, inclinando la cabeza con confusión. A su lado, Iida refleja su expresión.

Izuku niega con la cabeza y agarra al Leviatán, arrastrándolo fuera de su brazo. La aleta se aplana, desapareciendo rápidamente. Un momento después, el agujero en su manga también se ha ido.

"Es tejido que se autorrepara", dice en respuesta a las expresiones de asombro de Iida y Uraraka.

"¡Ya veo!", Dice Iida. "¡Una aplicación inteligente para evitar las consecuencias de tu Quirk! ¡Puede que te haya subestimado, Midoriya!

"Fue... en parte idea de mi amigo", murmura Izuku, pero no puede evitar sonreír levemente al elogio y frotarse la parte posterior del cuello. Se pregunta si sus dientes aún están afilados. Lo están.

"¡Los trajes de ustedes también se ven geniales!", Dice, al darse cuenta de que todavía no lo ha dicho. "Te ves como un caballero listo para cabalgar hacia la batalla, Iida".

Iida se pavonea, hinchando su pecho. Uraraka se ríe e Izuku dirige su atención hacia ella.

"El tuyo es realmente genial, Uraraka", dice. "Me gusta el tema espacial. ¡Se adapta muy bien a tu Quirk! "

"¡Gracias!", Dice, girando. Su disfraz es una unidad negra lisa salpicada de estrellas blancas dispersas sobre los hombros y los costados. Una franja en el centro de su pecho ha sido reemplazada por una tela resplandeciente e iridiscente que se ve como galaxias arremolinándose en la vasta extensión del espacio, y sus mangas y la parte inferior de sus pantalones están hechas de un material similar. Ella tiene brazaletes blancos y botas que le recuerdan a Izuku un astronauta, así como una visera pálida y translúcida. Su cabello está atado con una cinta blanca que cuelga en el viento detrás de ella. Es un disfraz etéreo, y le conviene.

De repente se detiene, mira por encima del hombro de Izuku y sonríe. "¡Tu disfraz también se ve genial, Shinsou!"

Izuku se da vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Shinsou, parado rígidamente detrás de él, murmurando en voz baja, "Gracias. El tuyo también."

Es una atmósfera extraña, se da cuenta Izuku. Positiva. Nadie está aquí para insultarlo o insinuar que su Quirk es inútil, aparte de Kacchan, por supuesto, pero Kacchan está parado bastante lejos del grupo con una mueca de desprecio. Izuku no tiene que preocuparse por él, al menos por el momento.

"¡Estudiantes! ¡Como ves, frente a ti hay varios edificios!" All Might dice llamando la atención de todos. "¡Esta será una batalla de interior! Las batallas contra los villanos generalmente solo se ve al aire libre, ¡pero de hecho, la mayoría de los villanos se esconden detrás de puertas cerradas!"

Tiene razón, piensa Izuku. No ha visto muchas batallas de villano de interior; se pregunta cuán diferentes son.

"Para esta prueba, se dividirán en grupos de 'villanos' y 'héroes', explica All Might. "¡Para una batalla de equipo dos contra dos!"

La clase inmediatamente se rompe en una cacofonía de preguntas, e Izuku solo puede ver como All Might luce bastante adolorido. Casi le recuerda a Izuku uno de sus antiguos maestros, pero se niega a hacer la comparación.

"Para este entrenamiento", dice All Might, cortando efectivamente todas las preguntas. "¡Tendremos a los 'villanos' protegiendo una bomba falsa que pretenden accionar! ¡Los héroes deben atraparlos y detener su nefasto plan antes de que se acabe el tiempo!"

Si solo fuera así de blanco y negro.

"Si los héroes capturan a los villanos o alcanzan la bomba antes de que se acabe el tiempo, ganan". Si los villanos logran mantener la bomba alejada el tiempo necesario o capturan a los héroes, ¡ganan! ¿Está claro?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Es la respuesta unánime aunque levemente dispersa.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora, vamos a elegir equipos por lotería!"

"¿Lotería?" Iida dice al lado de Izuku. "Supongo que los profesionales a menudo se ven obligados a formar equipos con héroes pro aleatorios con los que posiblemente no hayan trabajado antes, por lo que es probable que esto nos enseñe cómo planificar y trabajar con cualquiera".

"Eso- ¡Eso es correcto!" All Might dice, e Izuku puede jurar que lo ve mirar hacia un lado con miedo. "De todos modos, ¡comencemos!"

Comienza a sacar boletos con nombres y emparejándolos a medida que avanza.

"¡Equipo A, Kirishima y Asui! Equipo B, Tokoyami y Ashido! ¡Equipo C, Uraraka y Midoriya!"

Izuku da un suspiro de alivio y se encuentra con la mirada emocionada de Uraraka.

"¡Equipo D, Bakugou y Todoroki! Equipo E, Aoyama y Hagakure! Equipo F, Kaminari y Yaoyorozu! Equipo G, Jiro y Shoji! Equipo H, Iida y Shinsou! Equipo I, Sero y Satou! ¡Equipo J, Koda y Ojiro! "

"¡Sí!", Dice Uraraka. "Me alegro de estar contigo. ¿Estás listo?"

"Con suerte", dice Izuku, mirando hacia All Might.

"Los dos primeros equipos en luchar serán..." Él pone sus manos en dos cajas, una etiquetada Héroes, y la otra etiquetada como Villanos. Un momento después, saca dos bolas con letras.

"¡El equipo H como héroes y el Equipo C como villanos!"

Él y Uraraka son villanos. Por supuesto. Pero el equipo H significa que pelearán...

"¡Buena suerte a ambos! Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, ¡pero también daré lo mejor de mí! Dice Iida, señalándoles a él y a Uraraka. A su lado, Shinsou le da a Izuku una sonrisa irónica. Antes de que pueda pensar mejor, Izuku lo iguala, inclinando su cabeza de la misma manera que Shinsou.

"Buena suerte", dice, antes de volverse hacia su compañero. "¿Estás lista, Uraraka?"

"¡Listo como siempre lo estaré!", Dice ella. Todavía está claramente emocionada, pero hay un fuego competitivo ardiendo detrás de sus ojos. Izuku casi puede sentir su calor; cálido y poderoso, pero no destructivo como las explosiones de Kacchan. Ha tenido suerte, por una vez en su vida. Uraraka será un activo valioso, y no solo por su Quirk.

"Bueno, entonces vámonos".


	9. Chapter 9

Hitoshi mira en blanco el pedazo de papel que le han entregado, dándole vueltas en sus manos y tratando de buscar un significado. Es una especie de plano de una planta, supone, pero realmente es una mierda; las habitaciones no son más que bloques desarticulados llenas de manchas. ¿All Might _hizo_ esto?

A su lado, Iida parece reflejar sus pensamientos.

"Extraño", dice. "Esto parece bastante poco profesional. Quizás UA intenta enseñarnos a trabajar con información mínima"

Hitoshi se encoge de hombros, pero no se molesta en responder. No está muy seguro de qué hacer con Iida; parece... bastante amable, incluso si se muestra intimidante, pero Hitoshi tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que Iida no conoce su Quirk. Duda de que Iida lo trate de la misma manera después de enterarse. Así es siempre.

Al menos, así _fue_ hasta que apareció el enigma que es Midoriya. Había ayudado a Hitoshi ayer en el examen, que habría fracasado sin ayuda, sin otra razón clara que simplemente querer. Entonces, Hitoshi le había contado sobre su Quirk, demonios, lo había _usado_ con él, por alguna estúpida razón que en su momento había pensado era inteligente, y a Midoriya no pareció importarle. Había pensado que Hitoshi tenía un Quirk de _héroe_ , algo que Hitoshi nunca pensó que iba a escuchar. Midoriya incluso había ido tan lejos como para ayudar a desviar la conversación de su Quirk durante el almuerzo, concediéndole a Hitoshi solo un poco más de tiempo como solo Shinsou en lugar de 'el niño con el Quirk de villano'.

Hitoshi no entiende. Genuinamente no lo hace. Midoriya no sigue ninguno de los patrones de comportamiento que ha observado. No cabe en una caja que Hitoshi pueda etiquetar y almacenar para su uso futuro. Es... impredecible, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente y Hitoshi no está seguro de qué pensar sobre eso.

Iida, por otro lado, es una forma familiar. Es similar a algunos de los hombres de clase alta que Hitoshi solía ver en la escuela; noble, inteligente y un poco tenso, pero aun así un poco amistoso. Al igual que ellos, Iida parece accesible, pero una vez que sepa sobre el Quirk de Hitoshi, girará su rostro con disgusto o miedo y evitará Hitoshi como la peste.

Es inevitable, Hitoshi lo sabe. No tiene sentido endulzarlo. No es que pueda mentir sobre su Quirk; estará atascado con Iida y sus otros compañeros de clase durante los próximos años.

Honestamente, Hitoshi no puede evitar amargarse por la configuración general. Hace una especie de amigo, y tiene la oportunidad de hacer dos más, y luego tiene que luchar contra ellos. Bueno, no está luchando contra Iida, pero tiene que usar su Quirk, así que bien podría estarlo.

"Tenemos cinco minutos para idear un plan", dice Iida, sacando a Hitoshi de sus pensamientos. "Para tener éxito, tendremos que encontrar y asegurar la bomba. Mi Quirk es adecuada para la velocidad, pero... Estoy un poco en desventaja en espacios cerrados como interiores de edificios. ¿Cuál es tu Quirk, Shinsou?"

Ahí está. La pregunta que siempre aparece sin importar las circunstancias. Eso fue rápido. Hitoshi ya puede sentir su amistad con Iida muriendo.

"Lavado de cerebro", dice rotundamente. "Si logro que alguien responda verbalmente a algo que digo, entonces puedo controlarlos".

Espera a que la cara de Iida se convierta en horror, para que dé sus primeros pasos en el camino que siguen todas las personas como él. Espera lo de siempre, _'Eso es un capricho horrible',_ o _'¿no serias un gran villano?'._

"¿En qué medida?" Iida pregunta, levantando una ceja. Hitoshi parpadea. ¿Qué?

"No estoy... seguro", admite, la confusión burbujea en el fondo de su mente. ¿Dónde está la reacción? "No lo he usado por mucho. Hasta donde yo sé, solo puedo hacer que la gente siga comandos básicos"

"Ese podría ser un capricho versátil", dice Iida, continuando y tocando su barbilla. "Si logramos encontrar a Uraraka o Midoriya, ¿podrías hacer que nos lleven a la bomba?"

Hitoshi mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Iida se encoge de hombros ante el patrón que Hitoshi le ha puesto, sin saberlo, cambiando el mundo de Hitoshi en su eje. Hace todo lo posible para mantener la sorpresa fuera de su rostro y responder a la pregunta.

"Sí", dice. "Sin embargo, Midoriya ya sabe sobre mi Quirk. Probablemente sabe que no debe contestarme"

Iida comienza a musitar y Hitoshi mira con leve curiosidad mientras sus motores resuenan y tartamudean. Su rostro está contorsionado, un brazo balanceándose libremente mientras el otro está doblado alrededor de su casco. Honestamente, es una vista extrañamente divertida.

"Entonces tendremos que encontrar otra forma de encontrar la bomba", murmura, antes de decir en voz alta: "Sugiero que nos separemos para buscarla, y si encuentras a cualquiera de los villanos, intentas usar tu Quirk sobre ellos y dime dónde estás. Si no funciona, podemos intentar capturarlos"

Él deja de caminar y dirige su mirada hacia Hitoshi, quien está un poco ocupado tambaleándose por el hecho de que a Iida no parece importarle que tenga el Qurik de un villano. No tiene _sentido_. Todas las personas que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida han encajado en algún tipo de molde y él sabe cómo actuar cerca de ellos. Ahora, los patrones se están deshaciendo en las costuras; primero Midoriya, ahora Iida. Por primera vez, está completamente a oscuras, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Shinsou?" Pregunta Iida y Hitoshi espera que su rostro no haya traicionado su calamidad mental.

"Eso funcionara", dice. "¿Cómo vamos a entrar? ¿A través de la puerta?"

"Es lo más probable", dice Iida. "Uraraka no tiene un Quirk muy ofensivo. Midoriya... No estoy seguro, pero no parece inclinado a atacar. Deberíamos estar seguros entrando por el frente"

Hitoshi está a punto de estar de acuerdo, pero una mirada más de cerca al edificio revela una escalera de incendios que serpentea por el costado hasta el techo, entonces debe haber algún tipo de acceso allí.

"Espera", dice en voz baja. "Hay una salida de incendios. Subiré a uno de los pisos superiores y podrás entrar por la puerta y comenzar desde abajo. Trabajaremos más rápido de esa manera"

Iida asiente. "¡Una excelente estrategia!"

Hitoshi asiente sin comprender, tratando de fingir que esta no es la primera vez que escucha eso. Sus ideas son siempre las que se deben derribar o ignorar por temor a su Quirk. Todo esto se siente raro. Una parte olvidada y silenciosa de él espera poder tener la oportunidad de acostumbrarse.

Cuando Iida vuelve a examinar el "plano de la planta", se queda mirando el papel en sus propias manos, con la mente zumbando durante los minutos restantes. Cuando terminan, la voz de All Might atraviesa el parpadeo estático y silencioso de sus auriculares.

 _"Equipo Héroe, ¡ahora pueden entrar al edificio!"_

"¡Vamos!", Dice Iida, tirando de su casco y dirigiéndose hacia el edificio con pasos largos y decididos. Hitoshi se arrastra detrás de él, levantando su parlante alrededor de su boca y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Es hora de ver cómo va esto.

El resto de los ojos de la clase estarán sobre él. Esta es su oportunidad de demostrarles que puede ser un héroe. Si Midoriya e Iida ya se han separado del patrón, tal vez, solo tal vez, el resto de su clase también lo hará.

Él va a ganar.

* * *

"E-está bien", dice Izuku, frotándose las manos enguantadas y apoyándose contra la pared. "Necesitamos un plan".

Desde donde se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, Uraraka lo mira. Una de sus manos se arrastra sin hacer nada a lo largo del papel mache con sus meñiques perfectamente doblados y su visor ha sido volteado. Detrás de ellos, sus ojos marrones brillan.

"¡Correcto!", Dice, dejando caer su mano y dando saltitos hacia él. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Todavía no", admite Izuku, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Le arden las orejas y deja que las aletas se desenrollen; no tiene sentido perder su esfuerzo para mantenerlos restringidos. Uraraka mira las nuevas adiciones a su cabeza pero no dice nada.

"¿Qué sabemos?", Dice, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice. "Tenemos el diseño del edificio, y ¿qué más?"

"Conocemos sus Quirks", dice Izuku. "No sé si conocen los nuestros".

"El Quirk de Iida son sus motores, ¿verdad? Creo que lo dejan correr rápido. Yo... en realidad no sé cuál es el Quirk de Shinsou. ¿Y tu?"

Izuku va a responder y luego duda. Evidentemente, Shinsou no quería hablar sobre su Quirk, pero, por otro lado, cualquier información que Izuku tenga podría hacerles ganar el ejercicio. No sabe qué decir.

Sabe que Uraraka lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

"Es... es lavado de cerebro", dice finalmente, y los ojos de Uraraka se abren.

" _¿En_ _serio_? Guau. Qué loco."

"Es realmente adecuado para el trabajo de héroe", dice Izuku rápidamente, y luego agrega en voz más baja, "y en este momento, somos villanos".

"Claro", dice sombríamente Uraraka. "¿Sabes cómo funciona?"

"Creo que sí", dice Izuku. "Si respondes verbalmente a algo que él dice, puede controlarte".

"Entonces, ¿no puedo hablar con él?" Pregunta Uraraka, visiblemente relajándose un poco. "Eso no es tan malo."

"Creo que podría tratar de pillarnos desprevenidos", dice Izuku. "Si lo ves, ten cuidado".

Uraraka asiente. "Bien, entonces sabemos sus Quirk. ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?"

Izuku piensa por un momento. Ayer, Shinsou no parecía demasiado fuerte físicamente; probablemente no será un problema si se trata de una pelea física, y _Dios_ Izuku espera que no lo sea, a pesar de que sabe mejor que esperar ahora, pero Iida es una historia completamente diferente. Es obvio que es rápido y, si Izuku tenía que adivinar según su estatura, probablemente estaba absolutamente jodido.

"Necesitamos una forma de detener a Iida", dice. "Pero yo... no creo que podamos vencerlo en una pelea directa".

Uraraka se ríe. "Sí, de ninguna manera. Él es enorme. Tenemos que capturarlo de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

"Cierto. Tal vez..." Izuku mira hacia las manos de Uraraka. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar con tu Quirk, Uraraka?"

Uraraka parpadea, luego pone una cara pensativa. "Depende de cuánto peso tenga. Creo que la mayor cantidad de veces que sostuve a alguien fue media hora, pero fue cuando solo estaba usando mi Quirk solo en ellos. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Crees que podrías mantener a Iida flotando el tiempo suficiente para capturarlo?" Pregunta Izuku, sin querer saber qué hizo la desafortunada persona que Uraraka mantuvo ingrávido durante media hora.

"Creo que sí", dice Uraraka. "Sin embargo, me verá venir desde una milla de distancia".

"Entonces, le tenderemos una emboscada", dice Izuku. "Si encuentras un lugar para esconderte... lo llevare".

"¿En serio?" Dice Uraraka, con los ojos muy abiertos. Izuku traga y asiente. De esta forma, no tendrá que pelear.

"Se-será arriesgado", admite. "Pero creo que puedo hacerlo".

"Está bien", dice Uraraka asintiendo con la cabeza, y el fuego determinado vuelve a la vida en sus ojos. Aprieta los puños como si tratara de sofocar el aire atrapado entre sus dedos.

El lugar que eligieron para Uraraka está en el segundo piso. Se ve igual que cualquier otro pasillo, excepto que hay una pequeña muesca en la pared donde Uraraka puede agacharse y tender una trampa. Ella se presiona en el espacio, desapareciendo de la vista lateral casi por completo, y le da un pulgar a Izuku.

"¿Está... está bien...?" Pregunta Izuku, mirándola. "No es muy apretado, ¿verdad?"

Uraraka niega con la cabeza. "¡No! Estoy bien."

"Está bien", dice Izuku, echándose hacia atrás y pasando una mano sorprendentemente humana por su cabello. "Ahora, la parte difícil".

No tienen tiempo que perder buscando a Iida y Shinsou, por lo que Izuku aprieta los dientes y decide quitarles la gota mientras pueda. Es un minuto hasta que Iida y Shinsou pueden entrar al edificio, por lo que todavía están afuera.

Encontrar una ventana no es difícil. Izuku abre la ventana con un tirón rápido, apretando los dientes mientras una brillante ola de escamas se desliza por sus antebrazos. Sus dedos se estiran y se alargan, y sus uñas se curvan como guadañas negras. La niebla en el fondo de su mente se hace más fuerte, y el bajo retumbar del Leviatán de repente está más presente que antes. Él lo ignora. Es todo lo que puede hacer.

Saca la cabeza con cuidado, inclinándose tan lejos como se atreve y recorriendo el área en busca de Iida y Shinsou. No tiene que buscar mucho. Iida y Shinsou están de pie justo al otro lado del edificio, hablando en voz baja. Izuku los mira, retrocediendo cada vez que uno de ellos inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba. Afortunadamente, no tiene que esperar mucho. La voz de All Might cobra vida a través de sus auriculares, informándoles que el equipo héroe ahora puede entrar al edificio.

Shinsou e Iida hablan por un momento más antes de que ambos se dirijan hacia el edificio. Izuku se tuerce para tener una mejor vista y vislumbra a Iida empujando la puerta principal. Shinsou se dirige a la esquina opuesta del edificio y desaparece. Tendrá que tener cuidado con eso.

"Iida está entrando por la entrada principal en la planta baja", dice Izuku, su micrófono se frota ligeramente sobre sus labios. Lo ajusta con una mano, tira de sí mismo hacia la ventana y lo cierra tan silenciosamente como puede.

"Bien", dice Uraraka, su voz de repente diluida en un susurro. "Buena suerte."

"Gracias", dice Izuku, y luego se va. La escalera está a unos pasillos, y luego se desliza por las escaleras con piernas que ya no son del todo humanas. La estática en su mente es fuerte, pero oculta los movimientos de vigilia del Leviatán. Por ahora puede lograrlo. No podrá escapar de Iida sin el poder del Leviatán. Eso es todo por lo que lo usará.

Asoma la cabeza fuera de la escalera, mirando por los pasillos adyacentes como un pájaro. No hay señales de Iida, así que toma una respiración profunda y se desliza con cuidado hacia afuera y por el pasillo de la decrecha. Sus pasos están amortiguados en el piso por sus zapatos, y por un momento, el único ruido es el débil movimiento de sus aletas contra su pelo y el tintineo de sus garras golpeando juntas. Entonces, un sonido distante llega a sus oídos; pasos estremecedores, como un ghoul armado que avanza por el pasillo hacia él.

O, en este caso, alguien con un disfraz de héroe que puede o no ser totalmente estético.

Izuku resiste la tentación de agacharse en uno de los pasillos cercanos y se mantiene firme, con los ojos entrenados en la curva más allá de donde viene el sonido. Muy pronto, aparece una bota blanca brillante, y luego sigue el resto de la figura fuertemente fortificada de Iida. No puede ver los ojos de Iida, pero puede imaginarlos cerrándose sobre él cuando Iida se detiene de repente.

"¡Alto, villano!", Dice, señalando con un dedo acusador. Hay un zumbido, casi confundible por el desagradable silbido del Leviatán, pero Izuku lo reconoce como los motores de Iida. Decide no aceptar la sugerencia de Iida, se da vuelta y comienza a correr.

Ni un momento después. Hay un fuerte sonido de aceleración, y luego una oleada de pasos se acerca detrás de él. Iida es rápido; mucho más rápido de lo que Izuku pensó. En retrospectiva, este es en realidad un plan terrible. No confía en sí mismo para darse la vuelta, así que aprieta los dientes y se lanza a cada paso.

Pasa las esquinas tan rápido como se atreve, deslizándose sobre las baldosas y arrojando sus garras para evitar deslizarse demasiado. Detrás de él, puede escuchar a Iida tratando de resolver un problema similar, y de repente se siente agradecido. Si el edificio no estuviera hecho de ángulos y curvas pronunciados, probablemente ya habría terminado boca abajo en el piso con cinta de captura alrededor de sus muñecas.

Izuku da la vuelta en otra esquina, con el hombro golpeando la pared mientras sus botas pierden repentinamente su tracción. Se empuja con su mano derecha, sus ojos enfocándose en la escalera frente a él. Es un camino recto; tendrá que ser rápido, o Iida acortara la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Izuku ya está jadeando, pero arroja cualquier fuerza que tenga en un sprint hacia la entrada. Detrás de él, Iida está haciendo lo mismo. El Leviatán grita, enviando una chispa de nebulosa disonancia a través de sus nervios, e Izuku lo toma como una advertencia.

Llega a la escalera justo cuando Iida está apenas unos pasos detrás de él, y no intenta subir las escaleras. En lugar de eso, se agacha y salta, empujando sus frías piernas tanto como puede. Se agarra a la barandilla un poco por encima de él, se balancea y se lanza por el puñado de escaleras restantes hacia el segundo piso. Detrás de él, Iida está corriendo escaleras arriba, y se arriesga a echar un rápido vistazo antes de regresar.

"¡Ya voy, Uraraka!", Susurra, grita en su micrófono, ahogándose en el aire que usa para forzar las palabras. Uraraka está a unas pocas curvas en el pasillo; casi ha llegado.

Sus extremidades están ardiendo por el esfuerzo. ¿Por qué creía que podía correr más rápido que el niño con motores en las piernas? Motores literales en sus piernas. Iida se está poniendo al día, e Izuku está empezando a disminuir la velocidad. Si cae, se terminó.

Sería fácil colapsar. No tendría que pelear. Los gritos del Leviatán se detendrían, al menos después de su primer silbido, y no tendría que preocuparse por herir a nadie. Pero, también abandonaría a Uraraka y tendría que completar el ejercicio por su cuenta.

Izuku aprieta los dientes. Esa no es una opción. Tiene que seguir adelante. Por Uraraka, por los treinta y dos, y por sí mismo. Él va a ser un héroe.

Gira en una esquina y oye a Iida deslizarse por el piso. Los dedos se agarran a su espalda, fallan por milímetros, y él resiste el impulso de estremecerse y corre con todo lo tiene.

Llega al pasillo en el que está Uraraka y se arroja más allá de su escondite, lanzándose y rodando hasta detenerse en el suelo con un débil: "¡Ahora!" Levanta el cuello y ve a Iida corriendo hacia él, con los brazos extendidos, y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

Uraraka sale de su escondite, golpeando con una mano la armadura de Iida. Los dedos de Iida le rozan el hombro a Izuku, pero no se detiene y lanza un grito de sorpresa. Izuku abre los ojos y ve a Iida girando por el pasillo como una hoja en el viento, sus motores lo hacen girar como un molinete en su ingravidez. Todavía está gritando, pero sus palabras están sangrando juntas en un charco de galimatías incomprensible.

"Oh, Dios mío", Izuku resopla, dejando caer su cabeza al suelo. "Eso realmente funcionó".

"Sip", dice Uraraka con una sonrisa petulante. Sus manos se posan en sus caderas, y ella grita, "¡Toma eso, héroe!"

Izuku no puede evitar la risa áspera que escapa de sus labios. Parte de él se siente mal por Iida, pero se niega a dejar que la culpa lo alcance. Es solo un ejercicio, se recuerda a sí mismo. No está realmente atacando héroes. Al menos no en este momento.

"Cinta de captura", dice Izuku, forzándose a ponerse de pie y hurgando en su bolsillo. Uraraka le gana y tira de su rollo desde donde está enganchado alrededor de su cinturón con una sonrisa. Espera un momento para que Izuku recupere el aliento antes de dirigirse hacia donde Iida intenta enderezarse en el aire en el otro extremo del pasillo.

"Inteligente", admite a regañadientes cuando Izuku y Uraraka se le acercan. Uraraka emite un rayo, e Izuku mira al suelo. Sin embargo, Iida no ha terminado.

"¡Shinsou!" Ladra, e Izuku se da cuenta de que Iida todavía está conectada con su compañero. El auricular. "Uraraka y Midoriya están conmigo en el segundo piso. ¡Rápido!"

"Midoriya", dice Uraraka. "Prepárate".

Izuku mira hacia arriba para verla ofreciéndole la cinta de captura, que saca y desenrolla rápidamente. Ella asiente, mira a Iida y junta los dedos.

"Liberar."

Iida cae, y cae rápido, pero de alguna manera logra aterrizar en sus pies. Está listo para correr en un instante, pero Izuku es más rápido. Se lanza, golpeando a Iida por detrás y envolviendo la cinta alrededor de su brazo en un bucle rápido. Iida lucha por una fracción de segundo, pero para entonces, ya ha terminado. Izuku da un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Iida Tenya ha sido capturado!" La voz de All Might resuena e Iida inclina la cabeza y deja que los últimos restos de vapor escapen de sus motores. Uraraka grita, levantando su mano. Izuku parpadea por un momento, antes de registrar que es un choca esos cinco. La toca con cuidado.

Iida mira desde Uraraka a Midoriya con una expresión inescrutable. Inclina la cabeza, con los puños apretados.

"Veo que he sido superado en esta ronda", dice. "La mejor de las suertes."

Uraraka asiente en reconocimiento, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. "Gracias, Iida." Se vuelve hacia Izuku. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Volvamos a la bomba", dice Izuku. "Podemos ver qué hacer a partir de ahí". Uraraka asiente y se van, dejando atrás a Iida. La bomba está en el cuarto piso, a bastante distancia, por lo que caminan con pasos rápidos. Las garras de Izuku hace tiempo que salieron de sus zapatos y hacen clic en el suelo.

"Buen trabajo superando a Iida", dice Uraraka. "Es muy rápido".

"Gracias", murmura Izuku, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Buen trabajo atrapándolo. Tu Quirk es genial"

"¡Gracias!", Dice Uraraka, con la cara prácticamente radiante. "Entonces, ¿qué haremos una vez que llegemos a la bomba?"

"Tratar de encontrar a Shinsou," dice Izuku con una mueca.

"Bien", dice Uraraka. "Encontraste a Iida bastante rápido, ¿sabes dónde está Shinsou?"

Izuku niega con la cabeza. "Vi por dónde entró Iida. No sé dónde está Shinsou".

Trotan por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, los pasos amortiguados resuenan alrededor de las lúgubres paredes. Izuku empuja para abrir la puerta y sin decir nada la mantiene abierta para Uraraka, quien le asiente con la cabeza. Él da unos pocos pasos cuando sus aletas giran, abriéndose como abanicos, como un sonido tenue, casi imperceptible.

"Espera", dice Izuku, levantando una mano. "Escucha."

Uraraka se queda en silencio, y efectivamente, hay pasos casi silenciosos en el piso sobre ellos haciendo eco por el pasillo. Izuku la mira, y ella asiente con conocimiento.

Regresan a la escalera y suben al quinto piso. Desde allí, es fácil seguir el sonido de pasos a un pasillo solitario cerca del centro del edificio. Izuku se queda cerca del suelo mientras mira por una esquina, y efectivamente, una figura solitaria se aleja de ellos hacia el final del pasillo. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y está encorvado.

Izuku entra al pasillo, con Uraraka a su lado. Sus garras hacen clic en el suelo, rascando ligeramente, y Shinsou se pone rígio y se gira ante el ruido.

"Oh", dice, y las ondas de sonido en su boquilla se zigzaguean en líneas más pronunciadas que antes. "Hey"

Uraraka abre la boca, pero después de echar un rápido vistazo a Izuku, rápidamente la cierra. La expresión de Shinsou se vuelve oscura, e Izuku aprieta los puños ante la culpabilidad arremolinándose en su pecho.

"Por supuesto", dice, y su voz es acusadora. Izuku no puede evitarlo. ¿Por qué pensó que decirle a Uraraka sería una buena idea?

Shinsou los mira por un momento más como un lobo que examina su presa. Nadie se mueve, cada uno esperando que el otro arroje el primer golpe. Shinsou es el primero en hablar de nuevo.

"Gracias por ir a por Iida primero", dice. "Es bueno saber que no soy una amenaza".

Izuku quiere decir 'eres una amenaza, es por eso que no estoy hablando', pero se muerde el labio para mantener la boca cerrada. Shinsou inclina su cabeza cuidadosamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"El hecho de que Iida esté construida como el ladrillo de una casa de mierda no significa que no pueda ser peligroso también".

Izuku vacila, sorprendido. No se da cuenta de la intención de la declaración hasta que Uraraka se ríe y susurra con los ojos muy abiertos, "Oh, Dios mío".

"Pensé que eso funcionaría contigo", dice Shinsou, ladeando la cabeza, y la sangre de Izuku se enfría cuando los ojos de Uraraka se quedan en blanco y se vuelven vidriosos. _Mierda._

" **Usa tu Quirk en Midoriya** ", dice Shinsou, y su voz de repente suena como si estuviera llena de imanes. Su atracción es tangible, e Izuku solo puede mirar impotente mientras Uraraka se vuelve hacia él. Sus manos se levantan como si fueran tiradas por cuerdas de marioneta, y ella da un paso hacia él.

Izuku no sabe qué hacer. No puede _atacar a_ Uraraka, ella es su compañera, pero él no sabe cómo liberarla de las garras de Shinsou. Si ella se apodera de él, será malo.

Tiene que encontrar una manera de sacar a Uraraka del control de Shinsou. Tiene que haber una forma de conseguir que Shinsou la libere. Tal vez si algo le sucediera a Shinsou, su Quirk seria eliminado.

Su mente gira como los engranajes de una máquina. Las órdenes de Shinsou son sencillas, por lo que el pensamiento crítico de Uraraka probablemente no funcione si no tiene el control. Ella está en una ruta unidireccional en este momento. Echa un vistazo a la expresión vacía de Shinsou. Tal vez pueda usar eso para su ventaja.

"¿Uraraka?", Dice, fingiendo estar sorprendido. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Shinsou sacar la cinta de captura de su bolsillo y dar un paso cuidadoso hacia él. Está acorralado. Bien.

Espera mientras Uraraka camina hacia él, arrastrándose hacia Shinsou. Se arriesga a dejar a Shinsou fuera de su campo de visión, pero es todo lo que puede hacer. Da un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y luego otro. Ni siquiera respira.

Hay una fracción de segundo donde está en silencio, una tensión tangible flota en el aire como una telaraña. Toda la habitación se siente tensa y espesa, e Izuku respira en silencio. Entonces, en un instante, el momento ha terminado.

Shinsou y Uraraka se lanzan al mismo tiempo. Izuku se agacha, gira en el suelo y se tuerce para estar detrás de Shinsou. Los dedos de Uraraka se encuentran con Shinsou en lugar de con él, y Shinsou grita cuando Izuku lo empuja al aire con tanta fuerza como puede. Por un momento, está en el suelo, mirando a Shinsou girar con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, y cree que ha ganado. Entonces las manos de Uraraka se encuentran con él, y una sensación familiar regresa.

Izuku jadea cuando el peso omnipresente que lo presiona se desvanece, y él se eleva en el aire. Está vacío, más ligero que el aire, sin nada que lo ate a tierra. Sus manos se agitan y agarran el aire vacío, y no tiene dónde ir.

A unos metros de él, Shinsou ha logrado enderezarse con las manos contra el techo. Sus ojos están fijos en Izuku, y de repente se curvan. Debe estar sonriendo.

"Touché", dice, e Izuku pone los ojos en blanco mientras continúa girando lentamente como un astronauta en órbita. La sangre corre a su cabeza mientras él se revuelca boca abajo, y aprieta los dientes. Si puede alcanzar a Shinsou, puede intentar que libere a Uraraka o lo capture, pero por el momento está atascado. Sus brazos y piernas no pueden alcanzar las paredes a su alrededor para permitir que se empuje.

El Leviatán chilla, y algo hormiguea a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Él comienza a amortiguarlo, pero lo reconoce como una sugerencia.

Cola.

Es su única opción. Aun así, es una de las banderas rojas del Leviatán. Si lo usa... ¿All Might lo reconocerá? ¿Qué pasa si alguien más lo hace? Todo habría terminado antes de que comenzara.

Aun así, una parte más lógica de su cerebro sacude la cabeza; solo una cola no es suficiente para condenarlo. Mientras no vaya por la borda con las aletas, estará bien. Tiene que usarlo.

Deja escapar al Leviatán, forzándolo mentalmente a correr por su espina dorsal. Efectivamente, siente un cambio en la base de sus caderas, y un momento después, una cola pasa a través de su uniforme y se desenrolla como un látigo. Es una sensación extraña -controlar otra extremidad no es exactamente una habilidad que Izuku tiene en su haber- y le toma unos segundos preciosos para tener su columpio desenfrenado bajo control. Ignora el murmullo distante de Shinsou, "Espera, qué demonios-" y la presiona contra la pared a su izquierda, extendiéndola tan recto como sea posible. La presión lo envía disparando hacia la pared opuesta, y se las arregla para ir hacia Shinsou y atacarlo.

Ambos van volando, literalmente, por el pasillo. Shinsou grita e intenta echar a Izuku, pero Izuku enreda sus garras en el frente del uniforme de Shinsou y se aferra a él. Se vuelven en espiral una y otra vez por el pasillo, e Izuku mira hacia la pared que se aproxima un segundo antes de que golpee.

Se tuerce sin pensar, gira la cola hacia afuera y se inclina para que, en lugar de que sea Shinsou el que golpee la pared, sea él. El aire sale de sus pulmones, y Shinsou grita cuando su cabeza se estrella contra la de Izuku con un fuerte crujido.

"Dios... ¡Mierda!", Izuku grita a través de los dientes apretados. El Leviatán aúlla por el impacto, completamente despierto ahora, e intenta alcanzar el control. Izuku inhala bruscamente mientras cava en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de las cuerdas con renovado vigor. Él se manifestó demasiado.

Aprieta los ojos y aparta la cola. No es fácil; el Leviatán se retuerce en su agarre mental, y empujarlo hacia atrás es como intentar invertir la dirección de un río que corre. Aun así, de alguna manera tiene éxito, y los gritos del Leviatán disminuyen un poco en volumen. Ahora que su batalla interna es más manejable, Izuku abre los ojos y empuja sus piernas contra la pared detrás de él, enviándolos de vuelta al espacio entre las paredes.

"¡Suéltame!" Grita Shinsou, e Izuku niega con la cabeza. Libera una mano, la alarga y saca la cinta de captura de su bolsillo, enganchando el extremo con los dientes y sacando una pieza larga. Shinsou se estira y se lo quita, y es un breve forcejeo sobre la cinta hasta que resbala de las garras de Izuku y cae al suelo. Entonces la cinta no es ingrávida. Izuku intenta patear el techo e ir tras él, pero Shinsou logra atrapar la pared izquierda y enviarlos a la derecha. El Leviatán grita.

Golpean los azulejos de metal e Izuku encorva la espalda para que salten hacia arriba. Golpean el techo al siguiente, y el impacto los hace caer hacia abajo. Golpean el suelo, girando incontrolablemente, y la cabeza de Izuku nada con vértigo ya que de repente no puede decir donde es arriba o abajo. Va a tener tantos moretones.

Sus dedos se deslizan, y Shinsou clava sus botas en el pecho de Izuku y _empuja_. Es suficiente fuerza para separarlos y enviar a Izuku hacia atrás, agarrando el aire vacío mientras el Leviatán deja escapar un rugido gutural y araña los bordes de su visión. La náusea se hincha en su garganta.

Su espalda golpea algo relativamente suave, y se retuerce y se congela cuando ve a Uraraka golpear la pared con un grito ahogado. Debe haberse encontrado con ella. Ella se estremece bruscamente y abre los ojos. Parpadean rápidamente, e Izuku se da cuenta de que ya no están vidriados. Ella es libre. No tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre el razonamiento detrás de esto. Él solo tomará el golpe de la suerte y correrá.

"Qué-" Comienza, mirando a la Izuku boca abajo, pero Izuku la interrumpe y grita: "¡Libérame!"

Shinsou comienza a decir algo, pero se corta cuando Uraraka junta sus manos y grita, "¡Liberar!" Inmediatamente, las cadenas de gravedad están una vez más tomando a Izuku, y tiene una fracción de segundo para pensar antes de caer al suelo como una piedra.

Él aterriza, gruñendo mientras golpea el suelo. Una de sus manos aterriza debajo de él y se retuerce con un fuerte crujido. Una llamarada de dolor candente corre por su brazo, e Izuku logra forzar su grito dolido en un gimoteo confuso. _Joder._ La saca y la sostiene con cuidado. Su mano está doblada en un ángulo imposible, y tiene que mirar hacia otro lado. Está bien. Se ha sentido peorr.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Shinsou gime mientras se pone de pie. Su rostro está retorcido por el dolor, e Izuku de repente se siente culpable por lo que hizo, pero aún no ha terminado. Shinsou se mueve para correr, e Izuku logra ponerse en pie y lanzarse hacia él. Lo toma por el uniforme, ignorando el grito y el codazo de Shinsou en su rostro. Le arde el brazo y amortigua el grito de dolor en su protector bucal. Shinsou intenta escapar e Izuku se agarra con fuerza.

"¡Uraraka, la cinta!" Grita mientras Shinsou patea e intenta abrirse camino a la fuerza fuera de los brazos de Izuku, gritando todo el tiempo. Cada vez que empuja la mano de Izuku, él resiste el impulso de gritar y simplemente aguanta. Los dedos de Shinsou escarban y arañan la tela de las mangas de Izuku, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar.

"¡Espera!" Grita Shinsou, su monótono habitual reemplazado por algo más desesperado, pero es demasiado tarde. Uraraka enrolla la cinta alrededor de su brazo.

 _"¡Shinsou Hitoshi ha sido capturado!"_ La voz de All Might rebosa en los auriculares _. "El equipo héroe ha sido inmovilizado!_ _¡El equipo villano gana!"_

Solo así, la lucha escapa de Shinsou. Izuku hace un ruido de sorpresa y tropieza levemente mientras Shinsou se desploma hacia atrás, dejando que todo su peso caiga sobre Izuku.

 _"Maldita sea",_ Izuku escucha la maldición de Shinsou en un susurro forzado.

"¡Sí!" Grita Uraraka, levantando un puño en el aire. Izuku haría lo mismo, pero actualmente apoya el peso de su culpabilidad y de Shinsou. Sonríe a Uraraka, antes de que su expresión se desvanezca mientras mira hacia arriba.

"¿Shinsou?", Pregunta, parpadeando. "¿Estás... estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dice Shinsou rotundamente. Por un momento, se queda quieto, respirando en silencio. Luego, se mueve torpemente fuera de los brazos de Izuku y vuelve a ponerse de pie. Izuku lo deja ir y se apoya contra la pared, apretando su mano buena y respirando pesadamente. _Joder_ , eso duele.

Deja que el Leviatán se vaya, ajustando con cuidado las cuerdas hasta que las escamas vuelvan a desaparecer de su piel. Se siente más bajo a medida que sus piernas vuelven a ser las normales, perdiendo su articulación extra y volviendo a su lugar con un suave clic. Sus aletas se doblan en sí mismas como origami, desapareciendo en su cabeza. El Leviatán se aquieta.

Empieza a quitarse la balanza de las manos, pero se ve obligado a detenerse cuando al hacerlo envía otra chispa de dolor a través de su brazo y levanta nubes de niebla en su mente. Se dobla contra la pared con un gemido, alejándose de Shinsou y Uraraka.

 _Maldición._ ¿Va a pasar esto todos los días? ¿Es solo una tendencia ahora?

"... ¿Midoriya?", Pregunta Shinsou con cuidado. Izuku levanta la cabeza, agarrándose a su voz para ahogar el dolor y los chillidos cabreados del Leviatán.

"¿S-si?"

.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Uraraka. "¿Estás bien?"

Izuku se obliga a sonreír. "Sí, estoy bien. Solo magullado ".

"Mentira", dice Shinsou, entrecerrando los ojos. Uraraka lo mira, pero asiente. Izuku aprieta los dientes; no tiene sentido esconderlo.

Levanta su brazo, y los ojos de Uraraka se abren. Shinsou se endereza.

"Está bien", dice Izuku rápidamente. "He-he tenido peores".

Rápidamente se da cuenta de que eso fue lo incorrecto de decir cuando la expresión de Uraraka se ve afectada. _Idiota._

"¿Qué quieres decir con que has tenido? Oh, espera. El examen."

Ese no es el incidente en el que Izuku estaba pensando - ¿no es triste? - pero asiente. Shinsou lo mira desde un lado, su expresión es ilegible.

Cuando llegan al primer piso, Iida los saluda y obedientemente los felicita a él y a Uraraka. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de la mano de Izuku, pero una vez que lo hace, está sobre Izuku como un halcón. Izuku tropieza con sus preguntas con los ojos abiertos y promete ver a Recovery Girl. Lo hace, porque tan pronto como All Might lo ve, lo envían directamente a la enfermería.

"Midoriya", dice Recovery Girl, levantando una ceja mientras entra al pintoresco cuarto donde trabaja. Él le ofrece una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Uh... H-hola".

"Es solo tu segundo día aquí, y ya te has lastimado dos veces", dice ella. "Ven aquí para que pueda mirarte".

Se acerca con cuidado, con las botas chirriando sobre la baldosa limpia de la enfermería, y de repente se da cuenta del hecho de que todavía lleva puesto su disfraz de héroe. Afortunadamente, a Recovery Girl no parece importarle.

"Pensé que esto pasaría si dejaban que All Might enseñara", dice secamente, e Izuku parpadea.

"¿Conoces a All Might?"

"¿All Might?", Repite Recovery Girl, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que lo conozco "Es más imprudente que tú. Tengo que arreglarlo todos los días"

"Pensé que All Might nunca saldría lastimado", dice Izuku en voz baja. Recovery Girl lo mira con una expresión extraña, casi triste.

"La mayoría de la gente lo hace".

Ella tira de él hacia abajo y presiona un rápido beso en su frente, y él mira en silencio mientras su mano se arregla. Tan pronto como lo hace, lo flexiona experimentalmente, antes de que una ola de agotamiento lo golpee como una inundación.

"Oh", dice, tambaleándose levemente. Recovery Girl le da una mirada plana.

"Mhm. Eso te enseñará a ser más cuidadoso. Además, tendré que hablar con All Might sobre sus ejercicios de entrenamiento. Sigo diciéndole a esta escuela que matar a los estudiantes en su primera semana en UA no ayuda a nadie, pero aparentemente eso no es razonable ".

"Prefiero no morir en mi primera semana", dice Izuku sin pensar, y Recovery Girl se ríe entre dientes y le ofrece un puñado de ositos de goma aparentemente de la nada.

"Me imagino que no lo harías", dice ella. "Ahora, vete. La escuela no ha terminado ".

"Bien", dice Izuku. "Gracias."

Ella frunce los labios y lo despide, él se frota la nuca y se apresura a regresar al aula.

* * *

Al menos, lo intenta.

Le toma a Izuku más de lo que le gustaría admitir regresar a los terrenos de prueba. Él no es exactamente propenso a perderse, pero el campus de UA es como un laberinto, y es su segundo día. Tal vez sea solo por agotamiento, es un muerto en pie, un subproducto del Quirk de Recovery Girl, o tal vez simplemente nunca prestó atención a dónde estaba caminando. Rápidamente decide que necesita pedirle indicaciones a alguien, pero no hay nadie a quien preguntar. Al menos, no al principio.

Está en un pasillo desconocido y anodino cuando suena una campana desconocida, suena a través del pasillo y se abren las puertas a cada lado de Izuku. Un mar de estudiantes se desborda, haciendo caso omiso del niño confundido que los observa con los ojos muy abiertos, y algunos le miran con curiosidad. Son más viejos que él, señala Izuku. Estos deben ser el segundo o tercer año.

No está seguro de a quién preguntar. Todos tienen lugares para estar, y no quiere que lleguen tarde a sus clases, pero duda que sea bueno si nunca se presenta de nuevo a la clase de All Might. Dios, el Izuku de hace un año estaría teniendo un ataque en este momento. El Leviatán, al menos, está dormido y contento de verlo parecer un idiota.

Simplemente decidió aguantar y preguntarle a uno de los estudiantes cercanos cuando escucha una fuerte voz gritar: "¿Midoriya?"

Izuku se da vuelta, parpadea, y ve una sonrisa familiar y una punta de cabello rubio. Togata trota hacia él, vistiendo su uniforme como una insignia de honor.

"¡Lo lograste!", Dice, y Midoriya se siente aliviado y extremadamente avergonzado de verlo.

"Hola, To-Togata", dice torpemente, saludando. "Si."

"¡Sabía que lo harías!", Dice Togata con una sonrisa brillante. Detrás de él, dos personas desconocidas se detienen para mirar a Izuku con curiosidad. Hay un chico delgado y alto con el pelo oscuro y orejas élficas que parece que su uniforme intenta tragárselo, y una chica de pelo azul con ojos grandes que le recuerda débilmente a Uraraka.

"¿Mirio?" Pregunta la niña, mirando a Izuku con curiosidad. "¿Quién es?"

Togata se da vuelta para enfrentarlos, una mano gesticulando hacia Izuku. "¡Este es Midoriya, el chico del examen de ingreso del que me hablaste! ¡El que conocí durante el descanso!"

"¡Oh!", Dice la niña, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos mientras su boca se rompe en una sonrisa. "¡Te recuerdo! Eres el niño del rayo, ¿verdad?

"Sí", dice Izuku, sin estar seguro de cómo se siente acerca de ser conocido como 'el niño del rayo'. Al menos es mucho mejor que 'el Leviatán'.

"Soy Hado Nejire", dice, colocando una mano sobre su cadera. "Estudiante de tercer año del curso de héroe. Eres más pequeño de lo que pensé que serías"

"M-Midoriya Izuku," dice Izuku, ignorando la segunda parte de esa declaración. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia el chico de cabello oscuro, que mira hacia otro lado tan pronto como sus ojos se encuentran.

"Amajiki", dice en voz baja. Izuku asiente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Es un placer conocerlos", dice, frotándose las manos. Togata sonríe.

"¿Qué tal UA hasta ahora? Es solo tu... segundo día, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí", dice Izuku. "Es... Es un poco loco".

Hado se ríe. "Dios, recuerdo mi primer año. ¿Quién es tu maestro principal?"

"Sr. Aizawa ".

"Oh, hombre, te espera un _regalo_ ", dice Hado a sabiendas, e Izuku siente las escamas picando en las comisuras de sus ojos. Él inclina la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Aizawa puede ser bastante duro. En realidad, Aizawa es el maestro más duro aquí. No tengo idea de por qué está en los primeros años, pero creo que hace bien su trabajo"

"Es un buen maestro", afirma Togata. "Es duro contigo porque quiere sacar todo tu potencial".

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dice Izuku, tomando nota de esa información cuidadosamente. ¿Qué sucede si el Sr. Aizawa trata de sacar lo que él supone que es el 'potencial completo' de Izuku?

"En realidad, hablando de Aizawa, ¿no estás en clase en este momento? Pensé que los primeros años tenían un horario diferente" pregunta Togata con curiosidad, recordándole a Izuku la pregunta que todavía tiene que hacer.

"Sí", admite. "Fundamentos Heroicos. Me enviaron a la enfermera porque... me lastimé la mano. De hecho, me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes conocía el camino hacia el Terreno Beta"

Afortunadamente, lo hacen, y Hado le da la dirección correcta después de una breve carcajada ("¡Mirio también se perdió en su primer día!").No puede evitar que sus aletas vuelvan a levantarse, algo en lo que Amajiki parece interesarse, aunque no lo expresa, y no pierde más tiempo en prácticamente correr de regreso al aula después de darles las gracias. Es extraño ver a Togata en un entorno social como ese, pero no le sorprende que Togata tenga muchos amigos. Parece ser el tipo extrovertido y popular. Como Bit, excepto ligeramente más funcional.

Vuelve al sótano, donde el resto de la clase se encuentra casi media hora después de que se fue, sintiéndose cohibido mientras se levanta para abrir la puerta. Él entra, y una docena de ojos inmediatamente se lanzan hacia él. Las aletas de Izuku se aplanan contra su cabeza, tambaleándose con incertidumbre.

"Uh", dice débilmente. "Hey."

La mayoría lo saludan con un tono similarmente informal. Iida, que es la más cercana tanto a él como a la puerta, lo mira de arriba a abajo, con los vidrios de sus lentes centelleando bajo la luz fluorescente.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta. Izuku asiente rápidamente, levantando su mano y flexionándola. Iida lo mira con una mirada de halcón antes de dar un paso atrás, aparentemente saciado.

"¡Midoriya!" Uraraka saluda desde el otro lado de la sala, y él toma la invitación y corre a su lado lo más rápido que puede. Iida lo sigue a grandes zancadas, deteniéndose al otro lado de Uraraka y luciendo más como un general a punto de conducir a sus tropas a la batalla que como un estudiante.

"¡Has vuelto!", Dice ella. "Empezamos a preocuparnos cuando no apareciste".

"Me perdí", admite Izuku, y Uraraka parpadea antes de que su cara se rompa en una sonrisa brillante. La risa burbujea saliendo de sus labios, haciendo estallar la tensión en el aire, e Izuku no puede evitar dejar que un poco de la tensión en sus hombros se filtre.

"E-entonces, eh, ¿qué me perdí?", Pregunta, echando un vistazo e inclinando la cabeza. Iida salta sobre la pregunta antes de que Uraraka pueda siquiera abrir su boca.

"Te perdiste dos ejercicios", dice diligentemente. "Aoyama y Hagakure fueron villanos, y fueron derrotados por Tokoyami y Ashido. Koda y Ojiro fueron héroes y perdieron ante Sero y Satou ".

"Oh", dice Izuku, deseando haber estado allí para mirar. "... ¿Quién está ahora?"

Iida mira hacia la pantalla, su boca se torna en una leve mueca. Es Uraraka quien responde su pregunta esta vez.

"Todoroki y Bakugou contra Asui y Kirishima", dice frunciendo el ceño. Izuku de repente entiende por qué ella e Iida no se ven tan felices de repente. Bakugou y Todoroki, por lo que Izuku sabe sobre Bakugou y pueden adivinar acerca de Todoroki, son potencias absolutas.

Piensa en la brillante sonrisa dentuda de Kirishima y en su expresión acerada cuando le había dicho a Bakugou que dejara solo a Izuku. Luego piensa en la misma cara, criticada y firmada con las mismas marcas que solían marcar las suyas a diario. La idea lo hace lanzar sus puños, las uñas alargándose en garras.

"Tu... conoces a Bakugou, ¿verdad?"

Izuku no puede evitar la forma en que sus aletas se levantan sorprendidas, mirando a su izquierda para encontrar a Shinsou allí de pie y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si ya había invertido en la conversación. Izuku traga y asiente.

"Somos de la misma escuela secundaria".

"Eso es desafortunado", dice Shinsou, mirando esta pantalla con una expresión desagradable. Izuku ni siquiera se molesta en estar en desacuerdo. Estaría mintiendo.

Shinsou lo mira un par de veces más mientras continúa la lucha en pantalla, antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"Bien", dice. "Recovery Girl no estaba contenta con mi regreso, pero lo arregló".

"Parece que estás a punto de caer", comenta Shinsou. Izuku sonríe secamente y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Bueno sí. El Quirk de Recovery Girl hace eso." Él lo sabe, ¿no?

Shinsou inclina su cabeza, e Izuku lo toma como que está pidiendo una explicación.

"Creo que su Quirk acelera la curación natural del cuerpo", dice. "Pero requiere mucha energía, por lo que se necesita mucho de ti".

"Oh", dice Shinsou, un poco torpemente, y como parece que va a dejar que la conversación caiga, Izuku se agarra.

"Perdón por decirle a Uraraka sobre tu Quirk", dice antes de poder contenerse. "Yo- sé que probablemente no querías que lo hiciera, pero yo-"

"Midoriya", dice Shinsou rotundamente. "Está bien. Ella lo habría descubierto eventualmente"

"Yo- lo sé", dice Izuku en voz baja. "Aun así, no me pareció justo".

Shinsou no responde, pero lo mira con una expresión extraña que Izuku simplemente no puede analizar. Se parece a la confusión más que a cualquier otra cosa, pero no es así. Izuku no está seguro si Shinsou va a hablar de nuevo, pero lo hace.

"Estás confundiéndome, Midoriya".

Izuku se sobresalta, una salpicadura de escamas aparece alrededor de sus ojos. "¿Yo que?"

Shinsou, sin embargo, no se ofrece a elaborar y vuelve su atención a las pantallas frente a ellos. Izuku brevemente piensa en pedir una explicación, pero se da cuenta de que si Shinsou es deliberadamente vago, eso no hará nada. Entonces, simplemente entrelaza sus dedos y se enfoca muy atentamente en el piso.

"¡Equipo de héroes, ahora puedes entrar al edificio!" All Might dice, e Izuku levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Asui y Kirishima corriendo hacia el edificio.


	10. Chapter 10

En los pocos segundos después de que All Might anuncia el comienzo de la prueba, Izuku aprende algunas cosas.

La primera es que el Quirk de Todoroki es _absolutamente aterrador_. Tan pronto como comienza la prueba, él camina hacia el centro de la habitación, prepara su mano derecha y cubre todo el edificio con una capa de hielo. La precisión de esto es discordante; no solo la capa de hielo sale a la superficie, sino que se eleva para bloquear las puertas y ventanas, encapsulando efectivamente todo el campo de juego en una barrera irrompible.

"Woah", susurra Izuku, con los ojos abiertos de asombro y miedo. A su lado, Uraraka y Shinsou comparten una expresión similar.

Mientras Asui y Kirishima rodean lentamente el perímetro exterior, aparentemente buscando una manera de entrar, Uraraka se vuelve hacia él y le pregunta: "Tsuyu y Kirishima, ¿ellos... creen que tienen una oportunidad?"

"No lo sé", dice Izuku. "No sé cuáles son los Quirks de Asui y Kirishima".

"Conozco el de Tsuyu", dice Uraraka. "Estaba hablando con ella ayer. La hace parecida a una rana, y tiene las habilidades que vienen con eso. Puede saltar muy lejos, y tiene una lengua larga ".

Izuku asiente. Eso tiene que ser un Quirk mutante, pero ¿un Quirk mutante de rana? Nunca ha visto algo así. Se pregunta cómo le irá contra las explosiones de Kacchan y el hielo terriblemente poderoso de Todoroki.

"¿Sabes cuál es el Quirk de Kirishima?", Pregunta, y Uraraka niega con la cabeza. A su lado, Iida también lo hace mientras frunce el ceño.

"Probablemente debería haber prestado más atención", dice. "He visto el de Bakugou y el de Todoroki, pero todavía tengo que interactuar con Kirishima".

"Conozco a Kirishima".

Los tres se dirigen a Shinsou, quien se pone rígido bajo la atención. Su boca se endereza en una delgada línea.

"Le permite endurecer su piel, creo", dice, antes de agregar una voz más tranquila, "Él estaba en mi grupo para el examen de ingreso".

"¡Guau!" Dice Uraraka, volteándose para mirar la pantalla. "Esa es un Quirk genial. "Me pregunto qué tan duro se pone"

Detrás de ella, alguien se ríe. La cabeza de Iida se mueve como la de un búho, sus ojos se entrecierran y el rumor se detiene. Izuku sofoca un chisporroteo en su protector bucal.

" _De todos modos_ ", Iida dice, "Ahora que conocemos sus Quirks, ¿quién crees que va a ganar, Midoriya? "

Izuku se frota la parte posterior del cuello, mirando hacia la pantalla. Él sabe que Asui y Kirishima no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Pero en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, dejan a Todoroki y Kacchan en el polvo.

"Si todo se reduce a una pelea directa, no creo que vaya a ir bien para Kirishima y Asui", dice, porque no quiere decir directamente que _perderán_. Se siente cruel.

"Pero... K-Kacchan no puede trabajar en un equipo", dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la pantalla donde Kacchan parece estar teniendo una pelea a gritos unilateral con Todoroki. "Y por lo que parece, Todoroki tampoco puede".

"Entonces estás diciendo que podrá ser un obstáculo suficiente para que ellos pierdan", dice Iida, e Izuku asiente.

"Suena plausible para mí", dice sombríamente Shinsou. "Bakugou parece listo para matar a Todoroki".

"Conociendo a Kacchan, probablemente lo esté" susurra Izuku para sí mismo, y sus aletas se aplanan contra su cabeza con un chasquido audible cuando los ojos de Shinsou se vuelven hacia él. Afortunadamente, Shinsou no dice nada.

"Mierda, ¿es...?" Alguien dice detrás de él, e Izuku levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Kirishima salir corriendo y golpearse contra la puerta helada. El hielo no se agrieta, pero Kirishima se quita el polvo, retrocede e intenta nuevamente. Esta vez, el hielo da, y las puertas se abren con fuerza suficiente para hacer que las paredes traqueteen. La sonrisa emocionada de Kirishima mientras se levanta del suelo es contagiosa, y Asui le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Izuku observa la piel desnuda pero completamente intacta de Kirishima, a pesar del mar de hielo destrozado y la madera astillada en la que se encuentra. Shinsou tiene razón; Kirishima tiene un Quirk que le permite endurecer su cuerpo. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo funciona.

Sus ojos se desvían hacia la pantalla en la esquina superior derecha que representa la sala de bombas. La habitación que una vez fue normal ha sido completamente transformada; todo está cubierto por una capa de hielo resbaladizo, y grandes púas sobresalen del piso como dientes. La mente de Izuku muestra amablemente las mandíbulas del Leviatán de su pesadilla en detalle, se pone tenso y tiene que forzar conscientemente el pensamiento.

La bomba está en el centro de la habitación, congelada en el piso. Todoroki se apoya en ella, mirando fijamente a la pared. En el otro lado de la habitación, Kacchan continúa con sus intentos de abrir la puerta. Está avanzando decentemente, y las grietas comienzan a formarse. Su boca se mueve, e Izuku de repente se alegra de no poder escuchar lo que dice Kacchan. Casi se siente mal por All Might, cuya cara está retraída en una expresión dolorida.

Kirishima y Asui se están moviendo ahora, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y hasta el quinto piso. Izuku frunce el ceño, preguntándose cómo aparentemente saben exactamente a dónde ir, y luego se da cuenta de que Kacchan está gritando a todo pulmón. Por un segundo, se pregunta por qué Kacchan está regalando su posición de esa manera, y luego se da cuenta; Todoroki ha inmovilizado a Kacchan en la habitación con la bomba. Ya que Kacchan no puede ir a buscar a Asui y Kirishima, él llevará la pelea a sí mismo. Sin duda, él piensa que puede someterlos a los dos antes de que lleguen a la habitación.

Una rápida mirada al mapa demuestra que Asui y Kirishima se están moviendo en la dirección correcta. Se dirigen hacia la puerta como si fueran uno, antes de compartir otra conversación rápida. Asui de repente se acerca al lado derecho de la habitación y rebota en el techo, aferrándose allí como una araña. Luego, saca la rejilla del respiradero junto a ella y corre adentro.

Izuku se da cuenta de lo que están planeando antes de que suceda. Kirishima, que está caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala de bombas con los hombros alzados, es una distracción. Asui se infiltrará.

Justo cuando Kirishima se acerca a la puerta, Kacchan finalmente consigue romper el hielo. Izuku jadea cuando una avalancha de escombros congelados cae sobre Kirishima, seguida inmediatamente por el gancho derecho de Kacchan. Izuku se prepara instintivamente, con las manos cerradas en puños, pero es Kirishima quien toma el golpe, sorprendentemente bien. Los puños de Kacchan se retraen, y su rostro se contorsiona en una momentánea sorpresa antes de dar paso a la ira. Se balancea de nuevo, y Kirishima se agacha y se desliza entre sus piernas en la sala de bombas.

"Uh oh", dice Uraraka mientras Todoroki se gira para mirar a Kirishima, que está sentado tímidamente en el medio del piso. Kirishima solo tiene un momento de advertencia antes de que se vea forzado a apartarse torpemente del camino de una enorme columna de hielo. Él golpea el piso otra vez con fuerza, y el hielo destinado a atraparlo sujeta a Kacchan, que se libera con un gruñido.

"Bakugou y Todoroki no están trabajando juntos en absoluto", dice Iida. Izuku aprieta sus puños. _Vamos, Kirishima._

Kirishima no lo está haciendo tan bien, pero no tiene que hacerlo. La clase comienza a murmurar emocionada cuando Asui aparece de repente desde el respiradero en el rincón más alejado de la sala, pegado al techo y lentamente se arrastra hacia la bomba. Ella está cerca. Está muy cerca.

Entonces, así como así, todo se va a la mierda. Todoroki balancea su brazo, y una ola de hielo sale de su piel. Kirishima golpea la pared con la fuerza suficiente como para romperla y es rápidamente atrapado allí por el hielo de un glaciar. Él lucha, patea y golpea, pero es obvio que está atascado.

Todoroki se endereza, sacudiendo las escarcha de su brazo. A su lado, la boca de Kacchan comienza a moverse. Luego, mira por encima de Todoroki, grita y se lanza.

"¡No!" Izuku ni siquiera se registra gritando cuando Asui se ve obligada a saltar de la bomba al suelo, un enorme cráter humea de donde acaba de estar. Izuku se da cuenta de que algunas personas lo miran fijamente y se tapa la boca con las manos, aunque no puede evitar que las escamas salgan de sus nudillos.

Asui está sola ahora. Kirishima obviamente habla, tratando de liberarse desesperadamente, pero está atrapado. Asui corre, saltando a cuatro patas a lo largo del muro mientras Todoroki y Kacchan tropiezan tratando de detenerla. Todoroki parece frustrado, y Kacchan se ve increíblemente enojado.

De repente, la cara de Asui se arruga y se arroja directamente a Todoroki. Izuku está a punto de preguntar qué demonios está pensando cuando Kacchan se voltea y dispara una explosión masiva hacia dónde va a llegar. Ella envuelve su lengua alrededor de una de las vigas de soporte a la derecha y se separa de la bomba, y en lugar de golpearla, la explosión hace que Todoroki se deslice por el suelo y golpee la pared.

La mandíbula de Izuku golpea el piso.

Asui se arrastra más alto sobre la viga de soporte y salta sobre la cabeza de Kacchan, con los dedos extendidos hacia la bomba. Kacchan levanta una mano hacia ella, sus venas ya están brillando, pero Todoroki es más rápido; él envía una enorme columna de hielo que atrapa el pie de Asui, congelando su lugar, pero a costa de congelar a Kacchan también.

Kacchan se libera a sí mismo segundos después, pero cuando se rompe el hielo, Asui también es liberada. Antes de que Kacchan o Todoroki puedan recuperarse, ella ya está colgando en el costado de la bomba, con la lengua colgando de su boca victoriosamente.

"¡La bomba ha sido asegurada! ¡El Equipo Héroe gana!" All Might dice, y la clase rompe en aplausos. Izuku no puede evitar unirse a ellos, sonriendo. Parece que subestimó a Asui.

En una pelea limpia, todavía no está seguro de si Asui ganaría. Pero sus pensamientos anteriores eran correctos; Kacchan y Todoroki no podían trabajar juntos, y esa fue su caída. La única diferencia es que Asui vio esa animosidad y la aprovechó.

La clase está animando, e Izuku no puede evitar unirse a ellos.

* * *

Solo queda una prueba después de eso.

Una vez que Todoroki, Kacchan, Kirishima y Asui aceptan sus críticas, bueno, Kacchan parece menos preocupado y más como si estuviera a segundos de la detonación, pero ese es Kacchan: Yaoyorozu y Kaminari, los villanos, van a prepararse para la llegada de Jiro y Shoji.

Jiro y Shoji son capaces de localizar la bomba con facilidad mediante el uso de sus extraños Quirks mutantes, pero cuando llegan a la sala de bombas, descubren que todo el pasillo ha sido ampliamente llenado con cables cargados. Mientras Jiro y Shoji buscan una manera de entrar, Kaminari y Yaoyorozu esperan el cronómetro y salen victoriosos. No es la batalla más agitada, pero el pensamiento rápido de Yaoyorozu es impresionante.

Las felicitaciones se comparten entre vencedores y perdedores, antes de que ambos regresen para recibir críticas. Izuku se queda callado durante la mayor parte, dejando que otros hablen la mayoría de las veces, pero levanta la mano una vez para preguntar si Jiro tiene otras habilidades. Ella lo hace y admite que podría haberlos usado mejor, pero que no lo hizo por miedo a lastimar a Shoji. Izuku entiende más de lo que debería.

Una vez que todo haya terminado, All Might los despide con una leve sonrisa temblorosa y un saludo, y serán conducidos a los vestuarios para colocarse sus uniformes. Izuku cuelga cerca de la multitud, siguiendo los pasos de sus compañeros de clase y tomando tiempo para dejarse respirar. Lo hace apenas unos pocos pies antes de que Uraraka lo descubra, rebotando hacia él.

"Así es como va a ser esta clase", dice ella. "UA está loco, ¿eh?"

"Sí", dice Izuku, pensando en lo que Togata le contó. "F-Fue realmente genial, pero espero que no tengamos que luchar el uno contra el otro todo el tiempo".

Uraraka asiente. "Te entiendo totalmente. Yo tampoco quiero pelear con mis compañeros de clase, pero si eso me ayuda a ser un mejor héroe..." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Haré lo que sea necesario".

Izuku no puede evitar admirar su resolución.

"Así que... te perdiste nuestra crítica", continúa Uraraka después de un corto período de silencio, rebotando sobre las plantas de sus pies.

"¿Lo hice?", Dice Izuku antes de recordar que fue a la enfermería y luego perdió durante media hora. Se frota la parte posterior del cuello, ignorando las escamas que suben por su mandíbula. "Correcto. Si"

Uraraka se ríe. "No te preocupes, recuerdo la mayor parte".

Ella tararea, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su disfraz y dibujando una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"Veamos... Bueno, primero que nada, Yaoyorozu dijo que eras el mejor en nuestra ronda".

Izuku se atraganta y casi tropieza con sus botas. "¿Yo era _qué?_ "

Uraraka se ríe de su expresión. "Dijo que lograste mantener la calma durante todo el proceso, incluso cuando me lavaron el cerebro, aunque también dijo que comenzaste a perder el control de tu Quirk cerca del final"

Izuku se traga el hielo que se le sube en las entrañas por eso, y el Leviatán tararea en el fondo de su mente. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Era obvio que estaba perdiendo el control?

Él esconde sus manos temblorosas en sus bolsillos, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa media irónica. "Sí, de alguna manera lo perdí".

Su tono suena falso, incluso para sus propios oídos, pero Uraraka continúa.

"No te preocupes por eso", le dice, como si fuera algo de lo que Izuku no pudiera _preocuparse._ "De todos modos, ella dijo que nosotros también formamos un buen equipo". Ella lo mira. "Creo que lo hicimos, aunque hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo".

"¡Eso no es verdad!", Dice Izuku rápidamente. "No hice la mayor parte del... no hubiera podido hacer _nada_ de eso sin ti. Me ayudaste a planificar, y fuiste quien emboscó a Iida, e indirectamente me ayudaste a capturar a Shinsou incluso cuando te controlaban, así que..."

Uraraka parpadea. "¿Si?"

"Sí, tú-" comienza Izuku, y luego se detiene, sus ojos se mueven hacia Uraraka. "¿No te acuerdas?"

Uraraka sacude la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "No. Cuando respondí, todo... se puso en blanco. Casi como si me hubiera quedado dormida. Después de eso, mi memoria está nublada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me gritaste que desactivara mi Quirk." Hace una pausa. "Estabas en el aire, _ambos_. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"

 _Ella no recuerda_ , piensa Izuku, recordando la primera vez que Shinsou usó su Quirk con él. _Entonces, ¿por qué?_

Decide preguntarle a Shinsou más tarde, o tal vez no. No quiere molestarlo.

"Cuando Shinsou te controló", dice Izuku, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hace. "Intentó hacerte usar tu capricho conmigo, pero lo usé... como escudo".

Uraraka resopla.

"Entonces usaste tu Quirk con él, pero luego también lo usaste conmigo", explica Izuku, tratando de no sonar como un idiota. "Así que los dos no pesábamos nada, y creo que decidí que sería el mejor momento para tratar de capturarlo".

Él hace una mueca.

"Fue tan bien como cabría esperar".

Uraraka se ríe y le golpea en el hombro otra vez. "Bueno, ganamos, así que supongo que funcionó. Creo que ahora entiendo más el razonamiento de Yaoyorozu "Hace una pausa. "¿Crees que All Might me dejará ver la pelea? Fueron grabadas, ¿verdad?"

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "Quiero decir... probablemente. Sin embargo, realmente no te perdiste mucho, aparte de que Shinsou y yo golpeamos las paredes durante cinco minutos"

"Suena entretenido", dice Uraraka con una expresión petulante, e Izuku realmente tropieza con sus pies esta vez. Uraraka se ríe mientras ella lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, y él levanta la capucha en un intento pobre por esconder las escamas que florecen debajo de sus ojos. Casi parece que el Leviatán se está riendo de él también.

"Estoy bromeando", dice, agitando sus manos, pero su risa mal escondida la traiciona.

Izuku no puede evitar la sonrisa que tira de sus labios. "Estoy seguro."

* * *

"Esta es una idea terrible", gruñe Tomura, los dedos cavando en su cuello con el vigor suficiente para rasgar la piel. "Hay docenas de otros hackers en esta ciudad, _cientos_ tal vez".

Kurogiri está de pie a su lado, su forma humeante ondeando y silbando como una llama silenciosa. Sus ojos amarillos se estrechan, y Tomura sabe por experiencia que es su forma de fruncir el ceño.

"Puede que tengas razón", dice de la manera lenta y tenue que solo un hombre de niebla puede. "Pero, ¿cuántos podrían atravesar el firewall de UA como un juego de niños? Si su plan es tener éxito, el tiempo es esencial. Lo necesitamos"

" _Cállate_ " , Tomura ve a través de los dientes apretados, las manos apretadas y el cuello picante. Él sabe, debajo de todo su podrido y anquilosado rencor, que Kurogiri tiene razón, pero _odia_ estar equivocado.

Intenta aferrarse a su enojo como siempre, abanicarlo en un fuego abrasador de malicia que puede utilizar para quemar las brasas de su determinación, pero las palabras de Sensei se deslizan en su mente y apagan su fuego como la lluvia. ' _Una derrota es solo una derrota si la haces así._ _Aprende a usar cada cambio en el plan para tu beneficio, y nunca perderás verdaderamente"_

"Dios... _bien_ ", dice. "Lo contactaré."

"Bien", dice Kurogiri. "Entonces. ¿Deberíamos irnos?"

"Terminemos con esto", dice Tomura, y cierra los ojos justo cuando su visión queda oscurecida por los zarcillos de humo púrpura que lo envuelven como una manta helada.

Los portales de Kurogiri son cosas extrañas. Le permiten moverse sin ser visto, reuniendo a sus secuaces de las tripas y barrigas de las cárceles y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Aun así, caminar a través de ellos es como pisar una nube de hielo; pica con el tipo de frío que se esconde en sus huesos y amenaza con permanecer allí como un parásito insolente. Él lo odia, pero es un gran regalo para alejarse. Él solo tendrá que lidiar con el retroceso. Cada gran arma tiene sus inconvenientes.

El frío retrocede, y Tomura abre los ojos y se encuentra en los huesos podridos de un viejo pasillo. Las paredes son de color blanquecino, decoloradas por el moho gris que desciende de las grietas del techo. El suelo está cubierto de azulejos moteados, no muy diferentes de los que se encuentran en los hospitales, excepto que son mucho más sucios. Las luces pálidas y fluorescentes parpadean intermitentemente, ocasionalmente sumergiendo el ya oscuro pasillo en completa oscuridad. Parece que todo el lugar ha estado intacto durante años, pero Tomura lo conoce mejor.

Pasó un tiempo aquí una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Fue su propia culpa, y pagó el precio por ello. Tiene suerte de que no lo hayan roto como lo hicieron con los demás.

Aún recuerda los pasillos mientras camina hacia adelante, con las zapatillas chirriando sobre el azulejo. Sus ojos se entrecierran y se tensan, buscando a través de la luz opaca los puntos de referencia que él sabe que están allí; una puerta vieja etiquetada 'fuera de los límites', todavía cerrada después de todos estos años. Una ventana que conduce a ninguna parte. Una herida rasgada en la pared por alguien que Tomura preferiría olvidar.

Pasa frente a su antigua habitación solitaria, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mira a través de la estrecha rendija de la puerta de hierro en la pequeña celda de cemento. Un par de esposas supresoras de caderas yacen descartadas en el piso, atadas al suelo por delgadas telarañas. Nadie ha usado esa habitación en mucho tiempo.

Llega a una división en el pasillo y hace una pausa, las manos se levantan para rascarse en el cuello una vez más. A su derecha, él sabe, es donde los prisioneros durmientes de este infierno permanecen dormidos. Él podría liberarlos si lo quisiera. Él es el que tiene el control aquí, por una vez. Él decide si viven o mueren.

Tomura mira hacia la derecha por un corto tiempo más y se da vuelta. Él está aquí por una cosa. Preferiría no pasar más tiempo aquí de lo necesario.

Mientras camina, observa cómo las cámaras que se han colocado intermitentemente desaparecen de repente. Las señales en las paredes comienzan a aparecer, con advertencias tales como, 'NO DISPOSITIVOS ELECTRÓNICOS A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO' y ' SOLAMENTE ENTRADA AUTORIZADA'. Él los ignora.

La habitación que está buscando está al final del pasillo. Cuando se acerca Tomura, la ira coagulada se abre en su pecho como una costra escogida, enviando pulsos de ira corriendo por su pecho. Piensa en un viejo reclutamiento, de insultos ennegrecidos y de cristales rotos. No quiere abrir la puerta, pero si Sensei lo ha querido, debe hacerse. Sensei siempre tiene la razón.

Tomura estira un brazo, forzando sus manos sucias a abrir y arrastrando sus uñas a través de la gruesa puerta de metal. Se encrespa sobre sí misma como una planta en extinción, marchitándose y convirtiéndose en polvo. Sus restos se vierten en el marco de la puerta como un reloj de arena, y un minuto más tarde, la puerta ya no existe. Él entra.

Hay una figura al otro lado de la celda, sentada en su catre y mirándose las manos como si fueran lo más interesante de la habitación. Lentamente, sus ojos se deslizan hacia arriba, y Tomura puede ver su rostro por primera vez desde hace unos pocos años.

Esta roto. Sus mejillas son delgadas y demacradas, y la mitad inferior de su rostro está surcada por una barba incipiente. Hay bolsas hundidas en sus ojos, y su boca frunce el ceño como si las esquinas estuvieran cargadas de ladrillos. Tomura casi se alegra.

Pero luego, parece darse cuenta de a quién está mirando, y el ceño se transforma rápidamente en una sonrisa irónica. Él inclina su cabeza, levantando sus cejas con una expresión que solo puede describirse como presumida. Tomura no tiene ni una puta pista porque está actuando con presunción. Está en la cárcel, por el amor de Dios.

"Bueno, si no nadie mas que el Señor Manos Asesinas", dice el hombre. "Qué casualidad verte aquí."

"Cállate", dice Tomura.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A mi pequeña porción del infierno?" El hombre continúa como si nunca lo interrumpieran, haciendo que Tomura se erizara, "¿Querías apreciar la vista?"

"Deja de hablar".

"¿Pero qué hay de divertido en eso?"

"Si sigues hablando, te juro por Dios que voy a desintegrar tu jodida cara".

El hombre frunce el ceño, pero no está molesto. Parece que está compadeciéndose de un niño pequeño. Tomura siente sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas, y aprieta los dientes.

"¿Dónde está tu niñera?", Pregunta el hombre con curiosidad. "¿Está afuera?"

" _Lo juro por Dios_ " escupe Tomura, y se necesita cada gramo de su fuerza para evitar precipitarse hacia adelante y apretar sus dedos alrededor de la garganta del bastardo. La idea lo llena de una oleada de satisfacción vengativa.

"Así que está afuera", dice el hombre con un brusco asentimiento. "Es Bueno saber."

Tomura va a replicar, pero luego viene a la mente un pensamiento. El sonríe.

"¿Dónde está _tu_ mocoso, Retro?"

La sonrisa de Retro se tambalea, y Tomura se hincha de orgullo. Los ojos de Retro parpadean con algo que no es bastante malicioso, pero tampoco indiferente. Es una mirada que Tomura conoce y aprecia. Significa que tiene un nervio.

"Está cerca", dice Retro, y Tomura suelta una carcajada.

"Estoy seguro", dice lentamente, saboreando la expresión de Retro como un buen vino. "¿Qué edad tenía cuando escapó justo debajo de tu nariz y te metió en este basurero? ¿Diez?"

Retro se queda en silencio por un momento, su rostro inusualmente en blanco. La sonrisa de Tomura coincide. ¿Por qué no está reaccionando? Por qué es él-

"¡Ja!" Retro ladra de repente, los ojos se iluminan mientras su boca se curva en una sonrisa maníaca. "Alguien finalmente te enseñó a hacer remontadas en lugar de amenazas vacías."

Los dientes de Tomura se cierran con fuerza suficiente como para sorprenderse de que no se rompan.

"De todos modos", dice Retro, "Entiendo que no viniste aquí para ponerte al día y hablar sobre cómo les va a los niños. ¿Qué deseas?"

Tomura respira profundamente para evitar gritar a todo pulmón, exhala e inclina la cabeza con cuidado.

"Mi... _Asesor_ cree que nos puedes ayudar con algo", responde. Retro alza una ceja, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas con expresión pensativa.

"¿Oh? ¿De verdad te estás saliendo de la raya y estás haciendo algo? Interesante."

"Sigue hablando y te dejaré aquí para que te pudras".

"Ese barco ya ha zarpado. Continúa o encuentra a alguien más a quien molestar"

Los ojos de Tomura se crispan y se necesita toda su fuerza para seguir adelante. "¿Qué tan bueno eres para romper los firewalls?"

Retro levanta sus cejas, sus ojos brillan con súbito interés. "El mejor."

"Estoy seguro", dice secamente Tomura. "¿Qué tal... los firewalls _de UA_?"

"Fácil", dice Retro orgullosamente, inclinándose hacia delante como si estuvieran jugando a las cartas y está a punto de tender una mano ganadora. "Aunque, tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué UA?"

Tomura sonríe. "Por supuesto que no lo sabrías. ¿Sabías que All Might ha decidido ser maestro ahora?"

"Tienes que estar jodiéndome", dice Retro rotundamente.

"No. El viejo bastardo cree que puede enseñar..."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, crujiente. ¿Vas tras UA mientras All Might está allí? _¿Por qué?_ "

Tomura sabe que no debería decirlo, pero la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Retro es satisfactoria, _demasiado satisfactoria_.

"Vamos a matarlo".

Retro parpadea, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado bien. Él se inclina hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tú", dice, examinando a Tomura de arriba abajo con una mirada incrédula. "¿Intentaras matar a All Might?"

"No solo yo", dice Tomura, y los ojos de Retro brillan de nuevo.

"Oho", dice. "Dime más."

"No sería sabio revelar mi inventario completo antes de que comience el juego, ¿no es así?", Dice Tomura, hinchándose donde se encuentra. "Esta es nuestra oferta; ayúdanos a cerrar la seguridad de UA y camina libre, o siéntate aquí por el resto de tu vida miserable ".

"Oferta interesante", dice Retro, levantando las piernas. "Te das cuenta de que podría salir de aquí ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Tú destruiste la puerta"

"Llamaré al guardia", dice Tomura rotundamente. "Elige tu veneno. No tengo todo el día ".

"Bien", dice Retro. "¿Tienes algo de Call of Duty para volver?"

Tomura muestra sus dientes, pero su respuesta nunca abandona su boca. Lo estrangula, pensando en las palabras de Sensei. ' _Muerde tu lengua y espera tu momento._ _Él es todo hablar._ _Muéstrale algo que quiere, y él es tuyo._

"Creo que solo rechazaré tu oferta y saldré por esa puerta", dice Retro con aire de suficiencia. "Una vez que termines, ya me habré ido. _Tú,_ de todas las personas lo sabe"

La manga de Tomura comienza a convertirse en polvo.

"Sin embargo," Retro dice lentamente, como si estuviera tambaleándose en una línea de pesca con algo grande atrapado en el anzuelo. "Hay _algo_ que puedes ofrecerme".

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Tomura. _Muéstrale algo que él quiera._

"Ese mocoso no se escapó de mí simplemente escabulléndose", dice Retro pensativamente. "Él hizo algo; tomó el control de mi hermosa creación"

Sus ojos brillan con algo más oscuro que el carbón, y él se dirige a Tomura con una mirada y dice, " _Lo quiero de regreso_ "

Es una oferta simple y tentadora. Todo lo que Tomura tiene que hacer es tirar de algunas cuerdas y obtener un peón de bajo nivel para ir a buscar al mocoso. No será difícil de encontrar; Tomura no puede imaginar que haya muchos con su Quirk, y por lo que escucha, el truco tiene algo de reputación por sí mismo.

"Bien. Voy a buscar a tu estúpida mascota", dice Tomura. "A cambio, destrozas el sistema de seguridad de UA cuando y donde te diga".

Retro sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos se arrugan. "Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Crusty".

"Cállate"


	11. Chapter 11

No le toma mucho tiempo a Hitoshi darse cuenta de que es una de esas noches. Espera que tan pronto como su cabeza toque la almohada salga con un flash, pero no tiene tanta suerte. Incluso mientras entierra su rostro en las sábanas y atesora el edredón a su alrededor, una inquietud alienígena zumba bajo su piel y se niega a dejarlo ir.

Sabe por experiencia que es mejor simplemente acostarse en su cama, incluso si no está durmiendo realmente, pero algo se niega a dejarlo hacerlo. Sus miembros cansados piden dormir, todavía arden con agotamiento y magulladuras florecientes del infierno de hoy, pero su mente se niega.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando gime derrotado, esconde la cara en la almohada y sale de su cama arrastrando los pies. Sus pies se congelan en el ventoso apartamento, pero saca un par de calcetines gastados del suelo y se los pone antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

La alfombra gris desteñida amortigua sus pasos todo el camino hasta que pasa a las frías baldosas. La habitación está oscura, pero nota la sombra que no se mueve como el resto; en lugar de permanecer inmóvil, se coloca detrás de él con pies silenciosos y se desliza alrededor de sus calcetines. Hace una pausa, y se queda quieto por un momento antes de lanzarse y arañar su pierna.

"Ow", murmura Hitoshi. "Para."

La sombra ofensiva, un gato negro con brillantes ojos amarillos, bosteza perezosamente y se frota contra su pierna, afortunadamente no con sus garras esta vez. Él suspira y se inclina para frotar su cabeza.

"Oye, Milk".

Milk, dichosamente inconsciente de la ironía de su nombre, ronronea antes de escabullirse hacia la cocina. Hitoshi bosteza, siguiéndola y rascándose la nuca mientras lo hace.

Milk lo observa atentamente mientras toma un vaso del armario y lo llena con agua helada, bebiendo de él mientras salta al mostrador. La luz de la luna ilumina la habitación, se desliza a través de las ventanas y arroja prismas rectangulares de luz suave a través de las paredes. Levanta la mano, admirando la forma en que la luz hace que su pálida piel casi brille.

En el suelo, Milk maúlla para llamar su atención y le da pequeños golpes en el pie.

"En serio, ¿alguna vez duermes?", Le pregunta, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para obtener una visión más clara de dónde Milk está rodando círculos en el azulejo. Ella lo mira y maúlla, parpadeando con su habitual mirada dorada antes de desaparecer de la vista. Ella reaparece un momento después cuando salta sobre el mostrador detrás de él, frotando su cabeza contra su hombro y ronroneando cuando él la acaricia.

Hablar con sus gatos es normal. No es como hablar con gente normal, donde tiene que predecir y adivinar sus movimientos y esperar que no pregunten por su Quirk. A sus gatos no les importa una mierda lo que hace, y él les puede decir lo que quiera. Son buenos oyentes, incluso si no actúan de esa manera.

También Milk siempre está presente en estas noches cuando su cerebro simplemente no lo deja dormir. Cada vez que muestra la menor insinuación de estar despierto, ella está allí, maullando y arañando ruidosamente la puerta. Aprecia la compañía, incluso si Milk a veces es una mierda.

Hablando del demonio-

"Milk, no te atrevas", dice Hitoshi, percatándose del peligro en el que están ambos demasiado tarde. Milk se ha deslizado desde su costado hasta el otro extremo del mostrador, donde ahora se sienta con una sola pata extendida hacia una vieja taza con sobras de esa mañana. Ella lo mira, luego vuelve a la taza, antes de estirar la mano lentamente.

"Milk", sisea, deslizándose fuera del mostrador y rodeando la mesa. Milk, sin embargo, ve esto como su oportunidad y empuja la taza presuntuosamente fuera de la mesa.

Golpea el azulejo con un fuerte crujido que reverbera a través de la pequeña cocina, y la cabeza de Hitoshi se levanta mientras espera el ruido de sus padres de crianza levantándose para investigar. No son malas personas, pero ciertamente no estarán felices de que esté despierto tan temprano, o que él los haya despertado. Afortunadamente, no oye nada, y deja escapar un suspiro silencioso y camina hacia la taza en el piso.

No se ha hecho añicos, pero algunas grietas ahora decoran su superficie. Él lo levanta, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de ellas con el ceño fruncido. La taza no es irremplazable, afortunadamente; es simplemente un morado desvaído que siempre parecía fuera de lugar al lado del blancos y marfil del armario.

Suspira, mirando a Milk, quien mira la taza y procede a asearse inocentemente. Él deja la taza rota en el mostrador para que sus padres la encuentren, limpia la última gota de agua y toma Milk del mostrador. Ella grita en su agarre, y se mueve entre sus brazos, pero no la suelta.

"¿Por qué tendrías que ir y hacer eso?", Murmura mientras regresa a su habitación y cierra la puerta con la espalda. "Chio no estará feliz de que hayas arruinado su taza"

Milk se retuerce en su agarre, y él la deja caer al suelo. Ella salta a su cama, se extiende y se acurruca en un ordenado remolino negro en el centro de sus sábanas blancas. Hitoshi gira los ojos.

"Honestamente", susurra, hundiéndose en la cama. "¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Carpet? Él no rompe las tazas"

Carpet es su otro gato, un gato atigrado gris pálido cuyas rayas oscuras coinciden con el patrón de la alfombra del apartamento. Es flojo y siempre está demasiado ocupado holgazaneando como para molestarse en romper cosas. A diferencia de Milk, en realidad duerme por la noche. Generalmente.

Milk responde a esto estirando la mano y fijando las garras en su manga izquierda, tirando hasta que la tela amenaza con rasgarse. Él la saca con la mano libre y frunce el ceño, arrojando su pata sobre la cama.

"Jesús, ¿cuál es tu problema?"

Milk, insatisfecha, se pone de pie y salta a su escritorio donde se prepara para tirar la vieja estatuilla de All Might cerca del borde. Es barata y está mal pintada, pero todavía le gusta y no está muy dispuesto a dejar que la tumbe. Se las arregla para atraparlo cuando da un salto desesperado hacia el suelo, lo coloca de nuevo sobre el escritorio y susurra. "Bien, eso está prohibido", le dice a Milk. Ella bosteza, y él se frota la frente.

"Por favor deja de romper cosas"

Milk se estira y salta de vuelta a su cama, y él no está seguro de si ella lo está ignorando o simplemente no le importa. Él la sigue, volviendo a caer sobre sus sábanas pero sin molestarse en meterse debajo de ellas. Su cabeza todavía está llena de estática irregular, llenando sus venas con un picor por movimiento, por pensar. Es frustrante.

"Tuve un maldito día salvaje", le dice a Milk en voz baja, y ella parpadea antes de frotar su cabeza contra sus dedos. Él los extiende, y ella le lame los nudillos y bosteza.

"Aparentemente a UA realmente le gusta enfrentar a sus estudiantes unos con otros", continúa en voz baja. "Tuve que pelear contra Midoriya y Uraraka. Tuve que usar mi Quirk en ellos. Y estuvieron bien con eso ".

Milk lo mira, transmitiendo de alguna manera la emoción exacta que siente.

"No lo entiendo", admite, rodando sobre su espalda para poder mirar el techo. "Pensé que sería como la escuela secundaria, pero no es así. La gente conoce mi Quirk y les importa un carajo"

Milk se acurruca junto a él, pero sus ojos todavía están abiertos, por lo que sigue hablando.

"Alguno tio-joder, ¿cómo se llama...? ¿Kirishima? Kirishima se me acercó para decirme cuán genial es mi Quirk" Cierra los ojos y se frota la frente. "Y Midoriya me dijo que mi Quirk sería increíble para el trabajo de héroes después de que lo usé con él. Yo solo... no lo _entiendo_ ".

Él sostiene una mano sobre su cara, mirándola con la tenue luz.

"Pensé que tendría que luchar para ser un héroe, y que sería difícil, pero vale la pena, pero..." Hace una pausa y vuelve a conectar su mano. "No lo hice. Al menos... no todavía."

Él respira, inhala y exhala, y deja que sus manos curvadas caigan sobre su rostro. Milk maúlla y mete su cara en ellos, ronroneando como solo ella puede. Él suelta una risa silenciosa, y una pequeña sonrisa se curva en su rostro.

"Gracias, Milk, eres una buena oyente".

Una pausa.

"Cuando no estás rompiendo cosas".

Milk le estornuda en la cara.

* * *

Izuku se encuentra con Uraraka en el tren una vez más, y pasan el paseo intercambiando historias para pasar el tiempo. Uraraka tiene un millón de historias sobre el diabólico pomerano que vive al otro lado de la calle, e Izuku está más que dispuesto a contar ciertas peleas de héroes que memorizó.

Poco después, cuando finalmente llegan a la UA, hay una multitud que se congrega fuera de las puertas. Izuku mira a Uraraka, quien se ve tan desconcertada como él y se encoge de hombros cuando la mira a los ojos. Se arrastran más cerca, permaneciendo en las afueras del grupo e intentando descubrir qué está pasando.

Ve micrófonos y cámaras, y hace la conexión rápidamente.

"Es la prensa", dice justo cuando d Uraraka se da cuenta, y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Izuku desea compartir sus sentimientos al respecto, pero se muerde el labio y se sumerge en la multitud de todos modos.

Sus uniformes actúan como un faro para los reporteros, que acuden en tropel a ellos como palomas a migas de pan y les meten todo tipo de micrófonos y cámaras en la cara. Izuku parpadea mientras uno logra identificarlo, y le pregunta: "¿Cómo se siente aprender de All Might?"

Él mira hacia un lado, pero Uraraka ha sido acorralada de manera similar. La periodista se acerca más, sacudiendo su micrófono con impaciencia.

"Es... como cualquier otro maestro", dice torpemente, retorciendo las manos. "Excepto que es... All Might, por lo que creo que toma un tiempo acostumbrarse".

La reportera parece molesta, pero lo libera e Izuku aprovecha la oportunidad para intentar escapar. Casi lo logra, pero alguien lo agarra del hombro y lo gira. Él trata de alejarse del contacto, pero el tipo que lo agarró no lo suelta.

"¡Hey chico! ¿Qué sabes sobre...? Woah ¿Cómo conseguiste esa cicatriz?"

Izuku se estremece como si alguien lo hubiera rociado con agua helada, con los dientes apretados mientras sus aletas caen tan bajo como pueden. Tartamudea una respuesta y se da vuelta para correr, pero el periodista lo agarra del brazo.

"¡Vamos, es solo una pregunta rápida!"

Izuku está comenzando a entrar en pánico ahora, porque la gente lo está mirando a él, a su cicatriz y a sus aletas, y qué sucede si alguien reconoce quién es y _qué es_...

La mano del reportero se suelta de su brazo, e Izuku mira hacia atrás para encontrar que el Sr. Aizawa se alza sobre él con un brillo molesto en sus ojos.

"No toque a los estudiantes", dice con los dientes apretados, "A menos que quiera ser demandado".

El hombre retrocede, agarrando su micrófono como un arma, y el Sr. Aizawa pone una mano sobre el hombro de Izuku y lo conduce a través de la multitud hasta que está al otro lado de la puerta y puede respirar. Izuku nunca se sintió más agradecido en su vida.

Los reporteros le hacen preguntas al Sr. Aizawa, la mayoría comenzando con algún tipo de comentario sobre su apariencia, pero el Sr. Aizawa los ignora por completo.

"Buitres", murmura. "Ni siquiera está aquí hoy".

Izuku se aleja un poco más de la puerta, alcanzando la piel pálida de su rostro. Santa mierda, no quiere hacer eso de nuevo.

El Sr. Aizawa lo mira, mira hacia la puerta y murmura bruscamente: "Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos. Date prisa."

Izuku asiente, murmura un silencio, "Gracias", y se apresura hacia el edificio principal. Se siente mal por haber dejado a Uraraka, pero está bastante seguro de que si hubiera pasado cinco segundos más allí, habría entrado en un ataque de pánico en toda regla, y eso es lo último que necesita.

A Uraraka no parece importarle, y cuando llega al salón de clases un minuto más tarde, se derrumba en el escritorio junto a él con un gruñido cansado.

"Oh, hombre", murmura. "Había _tantos_ de ellos. ¿Eso es legal?"

Izuku se frota la parte posterior del cuello. "No lo sé. ¿Supongo que sí?"

"No debería ser", dice ella.

Los últimos estudiantes en entrar son Todoroki, quien usa una expresión en blanco que no oculta la ira al rojo vivo que se acumula debajo de su piel, y Shinsou, que parece más cansado de lo que Izuku lo ha visto alguna vez.

"¿Te atraparon también?", Pregunta Uraraka mientras Shinsou deja caer su mochila y se acomoda en el escritorio detrás de Izuku, recostado contra la pared trasera. El asiente.

"Fue una locura", murmura. "Todas esas preguntas sobre All Might. Me preguntaron qué clases enseñaba. ¿Qué te preguntaron?"

Izuku mira su escritorio. "Me preguntaron qué pensaba sobre tenerlo como maestro, y luego un tipo intentó preguntarme..."

Sus dedos, que se frotan arriba y abajo de su cicatriz, presionan demasiado firmemente y de repente _está en la playa, jadeando mientras se arrastra sobre la arena y presiona su espalda contra el frío metal._ _Su sangre se filtra desde su espalda en un torrente de color rojo, y sus ojos vidriosos son atraídos hacia el cielo nocturno mientras su cuerpo se arruga como una estrella moribunda._

No se da cuenta de que está temblando hasta que Uraraka se inclina sobre el espacio entre las filas de escritorios y apoya una mano en su hombro.

"Oye, se acabó", dice ella. "Está bien."

No ha terminado, no realmente, pero Izuku respira profundamente y hace que sus manos se queden quietas. "Cierto. Gracias, Uraraka ".

Ella le da un pulgar hacia arriba justo cuando la puerta se abre, y el Sr. Aizawa ingresa con dificultad. Su saco de dormir amarillo brillante se arrastra por el piso detrás de él, lo arroja en algún lugar detrás de su escritorio y se acomoda en su silla. Se aclara la garganta, e Izuku se da cuenta de que todos han aprendido la lección porque la clase se calla.

"Buenos días", dice de una manera que lo hace sonar como si la mañana fuera cualquier cosa menos buena. "Tengo un anuncio".

La clase es tan silenciosa que se puede escuchar un alfiler caer.

"Tenemos que elegir un presidente de clase".

El suspiro de alivio es tan intenso que es más como una ráfaga, y la paz dura exactamente un segundo antes de que todos registren el significado de esa frase.

Inmediatamente, una docena de manos vuelan por los aires y todos comienzan a gritar: "¡Lo haré!". Izuku se queda en silencio, aunque no puede evitar sonreír ante la cacofonía. Es tan... normal. Sigue olvidando que UA es una escuela, incluso si ocasionalmente hacen que se enfrenten entre ellos en combates que los colocan cerca de la muerte.

Parte de él está interesado en lo que implica la posición. Está acostumbrado a que las actividades del presidente de clases sean tareas aburridas y mundanas que nadie más que al ambicioso quiere, pero esta es UA. El presidente de una clase de curso de héroe seguramente tiene que equipararse a _algo_.

Izuku todavía no levanta su mano. Quiere ser un héroe subterráneo. Él estará bien sin la posición.

El Sr. Aizawa observa a la clase pelearse entre ellos en un intento de ser elegidos con una expresión que claramente indica que literalmente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado. Afortunadamente, es rescatado o condenado por Iida, que golpea una mano sobre su escritorio con suficiente intensidad para hacer que Izuku se estremezca.

"¡Todos, tranquilos!"

Sorprendentemente, funciona, y los gritos se calman rápidamente y se convierten en murmullos confusos. El Sr. Aizawa cierra los ojos.

"Liderar al grupo es una tarea de gran responsabilidad, ¡pero la ambición no equivale a habilidad!" Iida comienza, cambiando a la voz que Izuku subconscientemente ha llamado 'voz intelectual'. Detrás de él, él jura que oye a Shinsou murmurar: "Oh, chico".

"¡La oficina sagrada exige la confianza de sus constituyentes!" Iida continúa e Izuku inclina la cabeza. _¿La oficina sagrada?_

"Si esto va a ser una democracia, entonces propongo la idea de que nuestro verdadero líder debe ser elegido por elección".

No es... una mala idea, piensa Izuku para sí mismo, incluso cuando el plan de Iida se encuentra con una mayoría refutante.

"Pero Iida, no nos conocemos el tiempo suficiente como para construir confianza", señala Asui, volteándose en su asiento para mirarlo. En el escritorio al lado de ella, Kirishima apoya los codos en su escritorio y pregunta: "¿Y no todos votarán por sí mismos?"

"Esa es precisamente la razón por la que cualquiera que logre ganar múltiples votos será el individuo más adecuado para el trabajo", dice Iida con una sorprendente finalidad, levantando la barbilla en un desafío silencioso al que nadie se enfrenta.

"¿Permitirás esto, señor Aizawa?", Pregunta Iida, volviéndose hacia su maestro, que parece estar medio dormido. El Sr. Aizawa abre un ojo inyectado en sangre, lo gira y dice: "Haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando sea rápido".

Iida saca tarjetas de su bolsa y rápidamente las pasa a la clase, diciéndoles que escriban el nombre de la persona por la que votaran y que las depositen al frente. Izuku rápidamente garabatea a _Iida_ , la dobla y la deja caer en el escritorio de Ashido en el frente. Se sienta de nuevo, y su atención se llama rápidamente en otro lugar hasta que se da cuenta de que los resultados están en el tablero.

 _Asui Tsuyu - 3 Votos_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo - 2 votos_

Entonces, hay un grupo de personas con un voto. Izuku levanta sus cejas, notando que tanto él como Iida están entre ellos. Aun así, no había esperado a Asui.

Sin embargo, si entiende el por qué. Por lo que ha visto, Asui se mantiene tranquila bajo presión y es una buena estratega. Se las arregló para explotar las debilidades y derrotar a las dos potencias de la clase, arrebatando la victoria de las fauces de una derrota determinada y bombeando a toda la clase en el proceso. Ella es una buena opción.

Detrás de él, Iida mira silenciosamente su escritorio. Izuku no puede evitar sentirse mal por él. El sistema era su idea, pero al final, lo eliminó.

Asui y Yaoyorozu toman sus lugares en el frente del salón de clases, volteándose para enfrentar a los estudiantes. Yaoyorozu parece un poco triste por haber sido superado, pero Izuku supone que si tuviera que ser alguien, sería Tsuyu.

"Gracias, Ribbit", dice Asui. "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Como lo haré yo", dice Yaoyorozu con una reverencia cortante.

"Bien", dice el Sr. Aizawa. "Ahora vayan a sentarte".

* * *

Izuku todavía está pensando en el periodista cuando llega el almuerzo. Apenas se enfoca mientras toma su bandeja y se sienta frente a Iida y Uraraka, mirando fijamente a la mesa.

Shinsou se sienta a su derecha, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Golpea a Izuku con su rodilla, y el involuntario estremecimiento es suficiente para sacarlo de su neblina. Él se frota los ojos. Quiere tomar una siesta, pero sabe cómo va a terminar.

Toma un bocado de su comida, ajeno al hecho de que todos lo miran fijamente hasta que levanta la vista.

"Oye Midoriya, ¿cuánto duermes?", Pregunta Uraraka, mirándolo por encima del plato con curiosidad. Izuku parpadea.

"...Una cantidad decente, creo. ¿Por qué?"

No es del todo una mentira. Algunas noches están bien, y se despierta por la mañana sintiéndose un poco refrescado con sus pensamientos libres de pesadillas. Las últimas noches, sin embargo, han sido todo menos eso; o bien no se queda dormido, o se levanta con un grito en la garganta.

Uraraka frunce el ceño. "No te ves bien". Ella se pone rígida, y su cara enrojece. "Yo... no quiero decir que te ves _mal_ , es solo..." Ella pasa un dedo bajo su ojo. "Tienes algunas sombras".

Izuku se frota la cara, sintiendo las bolsas que había olvidado que estaban allí. "Oh. Huh"

"Realmente deberías dormir más", dice Iida, colocando la cuchara en su plato. "Si no lo haces, tu rendimiento será limitado, y eso no es bueno en el trabajo de los héroe"

"Tienes razón", dice Izuku, mirando su plato. "Lo intentaré."

"Tú también, Shinsou", Iida dice con firmeza, e Izuku levanta la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Shinsou alzar las cejas. Ahora que mira de cerca, puede ver que los ojos de Shinsou están llenos de bolsas oscuras también; no son tan intensos como los de Izuku, pero contrastan más con la pálida piel de Shinsou.

Shinsou parece que está tratando de tomar una decisión, mira hacia otro lado y dice: "No puedo. Insomnio."

"Ah", dice Iida con una mirada cómplice. "Mi hermano solía sufrir de insomnio. Si quieres, puedo preguntarle cómo lo supero y luego decirte"

Shinsou parpadea a Iida como si acabara de anunciar que es la segunda venida de Cristo. Parece completamente inseguro de qué decir, pero se conforma con tragar y mascullar: "Está bien. Gracias"

Iida asiente, y Uraraka aprovecha la oportunidad para saltar y preguntar: "¿Tienes un hermano?"

Los ojos de Iida prácticamente brillan cuando se lleva las gafas a la nariz y dice: "¡Sí! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar del Turbo Héroe: Ingenium?"

La mandíbula de Izuku cae. Ha visto a Ingenium patrullando una o dos veces, pero nunca ha tenido las agallas de pedirle un autógrafo. "¡Por supuesto! ¿Estás diciendo que Ingenium es tu hermano mayor?"

"¡SI!", Dice Iida, hinchándose como un pájaro orgulloso. "Él lidera a la gente con su adhesión inquebrantable a las reglas y regulaciones. ¡Es un héroe realmente amado!" Hace una pausa, aparentemente para recuperar el aliento, antes de continuar con más suavidad, "Es mi admiración por mi hermano lo que ha inspirado mi propio deseo de convertirme en héroe"

Uraraka sonríe cuando termina, y Shinsou se ve sorprendido e impresionado, aunque algo como celos cruza su rostro por un instante.

Iida se ríe y luego, en voz baja, dice: "Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que aún no estoy listo para dirigir a nadie".

Eso es una mierda, piensa Izuku, pero mantiene la boca cerrada.

Iida nació para ser un héroe, se da cuenta. Está en su sangre. Ingenium proviene de una larga línea de héroes profesionales, lo que significa que Iida también lo será. Sera un héroe excelente, Izuku lo sabe. Es inteligente, un buen líder y tiene un buen Quirk.

Tampoco tiene un recuento de cuerpos.

Izuku aprieta los dientes al pensarlo, y su cara se arruga cuando, de repente, saborea la madera junto con el arroz. Su lengua encuentra dos pedazos de madera en su boca, los escupe en una servilleta y los mira confundido. Él mira sus palillos, y sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de que los mordió.

Se pasa la lengua por los dientes y los encuentra afilados como cuchillas, y quiere golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Por qué no puede controlar su maldito Quirk?

Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta. Iida sigue mirando fijamente a lo lejos, una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Uraraka lo mira y dice: "Realmente amas a tu hermano, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hago", dice, y no es el anuncio orgulloso de antes, sino una suave confesión.

Izuku desea tener a alguien así. Un hermano al que podría recurrir. Tiene a su madre, y ella es todo lo que podría pedir y más, pero... Ella trabaja muy duro. Hay algunas cosas con las que no quiere molestarla.

Casi se pregunta-

Un gemido agudo rasga el comedor, cortando toda conversación como una cuchilla y llenando la habitación con un gemido que hace que Izuku se estremezca tan duramente que casi duele. Niega con la cabeza, ignorando el temblor en sus extremidades, _eso... sonaba como..._

"¿La alarma?" Murmura, las aletas bamboleándose mientras se pone de pie. A su alrededor, los estudiantes abandonan sus comidas y corren hacia la puerta en un torrente aterrador.

" _El nivel de seguridad 3 se ha roto_ ", una voz monótona y mecánica les informa por el intercomunicador. " _Todos los estudiantes deben evacuar de manera ordenada"_

Izuku mira alrededor, con las manos todavía agarrando la mesa. No sabe qué es un Nivel de Seguridad. Iida, afortunadamente, ve un tercer año atrapado en la multitud cerca de ellos y grita: "¿Qué es el nivel de seguridad 3?"

"¡Significa que alguien se infiltró en el edificio!", Grita el tercer año, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara retorcida en confusión. "¡Nunca antes había sucedido! ¡Dense prisa y salgan!"

Izuku preferiría literalmente hacer algo más que sumergirse en el mar masivo de personas que inundan la entrada, pero Iida lo empuja y se ve obligado a meterse en el desastre. Hay personas en todas partes, empujándolo mientras pelean para adelantarse a la manada e Izuku casi tropieza varias veces. Se siente atrapado, como si las paredes se le estuvieran cerrando, y no es sorprendente que cuando alguien lo golpea con más dureza que antes, sus pies resbalen y su cabeza desaparezca bajo la superficie de la multitud. En medio del lío de los gritos, puede escuchar a Iida y Uraraka gritar su nombre, pero parece que no puede encontrar un lugar para ponerse de pie sin ser arrojado de rodillas otra vez.

Alguien lo agarra por la parte trasera de su uniforme, levantándolo del suelo con un tirón único y tenso, él tropieza y se da vuelta para ver a Shinsou.

"Gracias", dice Izuku, y duda que Shinsou pueda escucharlo, pero Shinsou asiente.

Izuku se vuelve hacia la multitud, buscando desesperadamente a Uraraka e Iida, pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Izuku aprieta los dientes, y el Leviatán elige ese momento para darse a conocer con un silbido susurrado que de alguna manera es más fuerte que los gritos. Él lo ignora, pisoteandolo y empujándolo más y más bajo las capas enredadas de sus pensamientos hasta que ya no puede oírlo.

Oye una voz familiar por encima de la multitud, pero no puede registrar quién es o qué está diciendo. Un momento después, ve a Iida inclinada sobre la multitud a unos metros de distancia con su mano extendida hacia Uraraka. Mientras mira, Uraraka golpea su mano, e Iida se levanta en el aire. No cae, sino que flota sobre la multitud hacia el techo. Izuku se pregunta qué hará hasta que los motores de Iida cobran vida, y de repente gira por el pasillo como una especie de frisbee deformado.

Iida termina su bucle de vuelo golpeando la pared al final del pasillo, agarrando una tubería para mantenerse en pie. Está pegado a la pared como un mural, pero su rostro está decidido mientras abre la boca y grita.

"¡Todo está bien!"

Izuku puede oírlo incluso con la gran cantidad de ruido, y al parecer también lo pueden hacer todos los demás, porque la estampida se ralentiza.

"¡Es solo la prensa!", Continúa Iida. "¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Estaremos bien!"

Lentamente, la sala pasa de ser una carrera de gritos a un par de cientos de estudiantes que se arremolinaban confusamente en un pasillo estrecho. Izuku ve una esquina vacía no muy lejos y cuidadosamente se empuja hacia ella, envolviendo sus dedos en la manga de Shinsou y empujándolo suavemente. Finalmente, tropiezan con la afortunadamente abierta esquina e Izuku respira profundamente e intenta hacer que su martilleante corazón se inmovilice. Shinsou pasa a su lado y apoya su cabeza contra la pared, e Izuku atrapa el final de una cadena de maldiciones murmuradas.

"¿No te gustan las multitudes?", Pregunta en voz baja y Shinsou, apoyado en la pared a su lado, y le da una mirada plana. Izuku arruga la nariz y mira a la multitud secamente.

"A mí tampoco."

Afortunadamente, algunos maestros llegan unos minutos más tarde para guiarlos a sus aulas. Izuku espera hasta que la mayoría de la multitud se haya ido, toca el hombro de Shinsou cuando ve a Iida. Ellos pasan a través de los rezagados para llegar a él.

"¡Oh, hola!", Dice Iida cuando los ve. "¿Estás bien, Midoriya? Vi cuando te caíste"

Izuku asiente. "Estoy bien. Shinsou me salvó de ser pisoteado. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Parecía que golpeaste la pared con fuerza"

Iida hace una mueca, frotándose el hombro. "No fue un aterrizaje muy elegante, pero estoy bien".

"En realidad, fue realmente genial" dice Izuku con una leve sonrisa. Los ojos de Iida se arrugaron en los bordes.

"Me alegro."

Ellos son los últimos en llegar al salón de clases. Izuku se desliza en su asiento y se estira e Iida entra en una conversación con una emocionada Uraraka. Shinsou pone su cabeza sobre su escritorio y no se mueve de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Izuku ve a Asui decirle algo al Sr. Aizawa, quien asiente. Salta al frente de la clase, y Yaoyorozu se desliza fuera de su asiento para seguirla.

"Tenemos un anuncio, ribbit", dice Asui. Izuku levanta la vista y Shinsou levanta la cabeza de su escritorio y apoya la barbilla en sus manos.

"Todavía tenemos que elegir a los otros miembros del consejo, pero primero..." hace una pausa pensativa.

"Durante el almuerzo, Iida logró calmar a todos y evitar que alguien fuera pisoteado. Sus habilidades de liderazgo y experiencia son más adecuados para el papel de presidente, y creo que él puede guiar la clase mejor que yo, ribbit ".

Izuku se da vuelta para encontrar a Iida mirando con los ojos abiertos a Asui, las gafas deslizándose por su nariz pero pasando completamente desapercibidas.

"¡Me parece bien!", Dice Kirishima. "¡Realmente se mostró en la cafetería!"

"¡Me salvó de ser aplastado por algunos terribles chicos de tercer año!", Añade Kaminari. Algunas otras personas también hablan, eventualmente siendo cortados cuando el Sr. Aizawa saca una mano de su saco de dormir y la agita irritado.

"Solo _sigan con eso…_ ".

"Yo..." Iida dice, mirando a todos en el salón de clases. "Acepto. Gracias por la oportunidad, Asui. No te defraudaré."

Asui sonríe. "Llámame Tsuyu, ribbit".

Iida se sobresalta, pero su respuesta es ahogada por el canto de la clase, "¡Salida, Emergencia, Iida! ¡Salida de Emergencia Iida!"

Izuku se ríe, y cuando Uraraka se une, también lo hace. El Sr. Aizawa mantiene cerrada su bolsa de dormir durante todo el rato.

* * *

El día es bastante tranquilo. El entrenamiento de héroes es, afortunadamente, solo un ejercicio intenso, al que Izuku sobrevive solo porque ha estado transportando refrigeradores oxidados y motores viejos para Bit. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase no son tan afortunados, como descubre cuando entra en el vestuario y encuentra a la mitad de las personas allí tendidas despatarradas en el suelo y jadeando. Pasa por encima de Kirishima y Tokoyami, casi tropezándose con la Sombra Oscura de Tokoyami, y reclama un rincón para cambiarse.

Solo tienen una sala de estudio corta después de eso, e Izuku la usa para terminar la mayoría de sus tareas para poder intentar dormir una siesta más tarde. Todavía tiene que hacer la de inglés, pero está planeando hacerla al final.

"Largo", el Sr. Aizawa finalmente les dice, y todos inmediatamente se apresuran a empacar.

"Además, la puerta fue dañada por la prensa, por lo que usaran la puerta lateral. No pasen por el frente. Vayan a casa."

Izuku empaca su tarea, aún sorprendido por la rareza de poder empacar a su propio ritmo en lugar de tener que meter todo en su mochila y correr. Aun así, se pone tenso cada vez que alguien se ríe o levanta la voz.

"¿La puerta está dañada?", Iida dice en voz baja mientras salen del aula. "¿Cómo?"

"Vi la puerta antes de entrar", dice Uraraka. "Era enorme. No hay forma de que alguien simplemente la _rompa_ ".

"Bueno", Iida dice en voz baja. "Eso es realmente extraño".

Se quedan en silencio por un momento, antes de que Uraraka susurra: "¿Y si, somos realmente rápidos, vamos y revisamos la puerta?"

"¡Uraraka!", Dice Iida, mirándola con un leve aire de traición.

Uraraka se encoge culpablemente, pero sus ojos están suplicando. "¡Solo, solo una mirada rápida! No voy a quedarme por mucho tiempo, solo quiero ver si puedo decir lo que sucedió. El señor Aizawa dijo que no pasáramos _por_ allí, así que podemos solo verlo"

Ella mira alrededor. "¿Quién más quiere mirar?"

Izuku levanta en silencio su mano. Iida se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

"No, tú también."

"Es solo una mirada. No nos acercaremos más de lo que tenemos que hacerlo" suministra Izuku, y Uraraka hace sus mejores ojos de perrito. Iida suspira y niega con la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que se los permita. Una mirada rápida, pero si te quedas más tiempo, _se lo_ diré al señor Aizawa".

"¡Sí!", Dice Uraraka, levantando un puño en el aire. "¡Vamos!"

Iida suspira, y Shinsou levanta una ceja, pero nadie hace ningún movimiento para detenerlos, por lo que Izuku sigue los pasos de Uraraka por el pasillo.

Ellos toman las escaleras con el resto de los estudiantes, pero se separan del resto y se dirigen hacia el pasillo que conduce a la entrada regular. Tienen algunas miradas extrañas, e Iida parece incómodo, pero no se opone.

Después de verificar detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que nadie los está mirando, pasan por la entrada principal de UA y salen a la acera. El camino de cemento conduce más allá de ellos, cortando el césped verde por la mitad antes de pasar a lo que una vez pudo haber sido una puerta.

La puerta es enorme, hecha de piezas entrelazadas de gruesas placas de acero que una vez bloquearon completamente la entrada la AU. Ahora, una sección masiva de la misma se ha convertido en un montón de polvo gris, y los lados restantes todavía se están desmoronando. Da una sensación de _incorrección_ a la atmósfera que hace que la sangre de Izuku se enfríe.

"¿Qué...?" Dice Iida, la lealtad al Sr. Aizawa temporalmente olvidada. "¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?"

"No creo que haya sido un periodista", dice Shinsou con cautela. Izuku asiente.

Sopla una brisa, rozando más polvo de los lados de la puerta y esparciéndola por el pavimento. Izuku se pregunta qué clase de peculiaridad es capaz de convertir el acero grueso en polvo sin ser notado.

"¡Alguien viene!" Sisea Uraraka, y se esconden en la entrada mientras el Sr. Aizawa cruza el césped, acompañado por Nedzu. Izuku tiene un atisbo de Present Mic y una mujer alta por un segundo antes de que Iida cierre la puerta y niegue con la cabeza.

"Ese fue nuestro vistazo", dice firmemente. Parece que Uraraka quiere salir corriendo, pero asiente y sigue a Iida por el pasillo. Izuku se arrastra detrás de ellos, sus cejas se arrugan pensativamente.

Algo sobre esto no parece correcto. ¿Por qué alguien con un capricho como ese rompería la puerta y solo... se iría? Nada más se desintegró; obviamente no entraron.

¿Lo hicieron?

Izuku tiembla, y el Leviatán gruñe una advertencia baja y gutural. Es consciente de las escamas que trepan por sus hombros, y él sacude sus brazos en un débil intento de deshacerse de ellos. Está bien. Él está bien. Si alguien hubiera entrado, lo habría sabido. Todos lo habrían sabido.

La lucha contra los villanos está muy lejos. En este momento, tiene que concentrarse en mantener su Quirk bajo control.


	12. Chapter 12

La noche transcurre sin incidentes, por _una vez_ , y la mañana del jueves llega rápidamente. Izuku agradece a cualquier dios que haya, mientras se levanta de la cama, sintiéndose algo descansado por primera vez en lo que parecen meses.

Su rutina se siente extrañamente normal por ahora. Todavía hay una parte infantil de él que susurra maravillada, _vas a UA. Vas a ser un héroe_ , y el otro, pensamientos escondidos que cantan _asesino_ y _mentiroso_ una y otra vez, pero ellos, en última instancia, son insignificantes cuando se sube al tren a la UA. Todavía no puede atarse la corbata, pero el código de vestimenta de UA parece mucho más indulgente que el de su antigua escuela. No está seguro de si Kacchan siquiera _usa_ corbata.

Esta vez no ve a Uraraka en el tren, pero la alcanza a las puertas de UA. El cielo está nublado, y el sol está oculto tras las ondulantes mareas de plata. Arroja una luz suave sobre el suelo, destacando el pavimento y la feliz ausencia de reporteros en la puerta reparada. Izuku da un suspiro de alivio.

"Oh, gracias a Dios", murmura Uraraka, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cruzan la puerta. "Pensé que íbamos a tener que pasar por un descanso para que la repararan".

Izuku sonríe, aunque se vuelve forzado al recordar al hombre que apunto una cámara a su cicatriz y las manos agarrando su brazo. No es algo que quiera volver a vivir, ¿es así como actúa siempre la prensa?

Su sueño de convertirse en un Héroe Subterráneo de repente se siente mucho más sensato.

La primera mitad del día no es más que clases regulares, comenzando con la clase principal y terminando con Algebra. Izuku nunca luchó con las matemáticas, tiene a Bit para ayudarlo a llenar los huecos si alguna vez se queda atrás, pero a veces parece que los números se le salen de la cabeza. Hoy es definitivamente uno de esos días. Ni siquiera está seguro de saber cómo graficar logaritmos lo ayudará como héroe, pero tal vez el secreto para derrotar a los villanos se encuentra en números y gráficos. Parece poco probable, pero Izuku ha aprendido a no cuestionar las cosas.

Aun así, él es una de las personas que relativamente están mejor en ese tema. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase, Ashido, Kaminari y Kirishima, más específicamente, casi salen de sus asientos al final de la lección. Kaminari parece que su alma ha sido extraída por la fuerza de su cuerpo, y Kirishima puede o no estar llorando.

"¿Están... bien?" Izuku le pregunta a Uraraka, quien se encoge de hombros con una expresión de desconcierto cuando Iida intenta sacar a Kaminari del suelo junto a su escritorio. Shinsou sofoca una risita en sus manos.

Izuku todavía está confundido por la normalidad de todo mientras se dirigen a almorzar. Todavía se siente surrealista, no solo la parte de UA, sino _que tengo amigos, y estamos entrenando para ser héroes_. Hace todo lo posible para ignorar la parte de él que le susurra que no se merece nada de eso.

UA está a un millón de años de su vieja escuela. Toma su comida y, en lugar de escabullirse para esconderse en un rincón y esperar que nadie le arroje nada, se sienta a hablar con sus amigos. Uraraka e Iida siempre están listos para comenzar una conversación, y Shinsou aún duda, pero se sienta sin preguntar. Se siente bien.

Izuku se pregunta cuánto tiempo durará.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", Le pregunta Uraraka alrededor de un bocado de arroz. Izuku parpadea, dándose cuenta de que ha estado fuera de la conversación durante los últimos minutos.

"Solo, eh, clase", tropieza, resistiendo el impulso de suspirar cuando las escamas brotan de sus ojos. _Muy útil._

"Estábamos discutiendo el uso de elementos de soporte en general", Iida ofrece amablemente, lo que permite a Izuku volver a la conversación. "Uraraka cree que debería volverse más normalizado".

"¡Debería!", Dice Uraraka. "¡Los elementos de soporte ayudan mucho a los héroes! ¡Mira el disfraz de Trece!"

Izuku asiente. "Los elementos de soporte son de gran ayuda, siempre que sean... funcionales".

Iida lo mira con un bocado de carne de cerdo. "¿A diferencia de...?"

"Hacer estallar el buzón de un vecino", murmura Izuku en voz baja, agachando la cabeza cuando los tres se vuelven para mirarlo.

"¿Has visto elementos de soporte que... explotan buzones?", Pregunta Uraraka con cuidado.

"No... técnicamente no era un elemento de soporte, pero podría haberlo sido", le ofrece incómodamente Izuku. "No tuvimos que pagar por el buzón. Tenían seguro"

"Espere. ¿Nosotros?" Iida pregunta. "Midoriya, ¿estuviste involucrado en la destrucción de propiedad privada?"

"No", dice Izuku. "Yo fui quien dijo que era una mala idea".

"¿Alguien más quiere la historia detrás de eso?", Pregunta Shinsou, mirando a Izuku con curiosidad. Uraraka levanta su mano. Iida suspira y asiente.

Izuku gime y entierra la cabeza en sus manos, pero termina contándoles la historia de Bit, el zángano renegado y el pobre buzón que estaba en la línea de fuego. Iida está preocupada por la legalidad de eso, e Izuku se apresura a asegurarle que la policía _ya_ _conoce_ _bien_ las travesuras de Bit y que es perfectamente legal construir maquinaria así mientras no exploten nada más.

"...Wow", dice Uraraka una vez que ha terminado de detallar los tristes restos del buzón. "Eso es una locura".

"Mierda", murmura Shinsou.

Izuku solo sacude la cabeza, sus labios se crispan. Comparado con el incidente del sable de luz, el buzón fue _fácil_.

"Él es... así". Suspira. "Voy a su casa esta noche. Probablemente esté explotando mi teléfono ahora mismo"

Los tres lo miran con recelo, y él se frota la frente y dice: " _No literalmente_ ".

"Gracias a Dios", dice Iida, luciendo demasiado aliviado. Uraraka parece estar a punto de echarse a reír, pero su expresión bruscamente se convierte en una de comprensión.

"Espera", dice ella. "Hablando de teléfonos, ¡aún no tengo sus números! He tenido la intención de preguntar, pero lo olvidé"

Izuku parpadea, pero garabatea su número en la servilleta que Uraraka le desliza. Iida hace lo mismo, y después de él, Shinsou garabatea su número en una línea casi ilegible. Uraraka entrecierra los ojos por un momento, pero parece satisfecha.

"¡Gracias!", Dice con una sonrisa. "Les mandaré un mensaje después de la escuela".

Iida asiente, e Izuku no puede evitar su propia sonrisa.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, es otra sesión de Fundamentos Heroicos. Izuku suspira mientras se desliza en su escritorio, ya preparándose para otras dos horas de correr-vueltas-hasta caer con Aizawa.

Pero Aizawa no está aquí, y él no se muestra incluso cuando suena la campana. En cambio, Izuku oye un golpeteo familiar que viene por el pasillo, y luego-

"¡Soy yo!" All Might brama, deslizándose por la habitación y parándose detrás de su escritorio con un elegante gesto. "¡Hola otra vez, estudiantes!"

Izuku no está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, es _All Might en su salón de clases_ , pero la última vez que All Might le enseñó pasó diez minutos golpeando las paredes y huyendo de Iida. Se pregunta qué va a hacer hoy.

"Haremos otro ejercicio hoy. ¡Pónganse sus disfraces y vayan al Terreno Omega!" Dice saludando antes de lanzarse por la puerta, tosiendo. La clase se apresura a seguirlo, levantándose de sus escritorios con prisa a la que Izuku es rápidamente arrastrado. Se traga cualquier preocupación que tenga. Él estará bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, se encuentran al borde del Terreno Omega en sus trajes de héroe. Delante de ellos hay un edificio ligeramente torcido, similar en apariencia al del ejercicio Héroes vs. Villanos, salvo lo que parece ser un lago grande que rodea la parte del primer piso. Todo el lugar parece algo abandonado.

"¡Bienvenidos al Terreno Omega!" All Might dice, llegando a detenerse frente a ellos. "En su carrera, encontrarás muchos villanos. Cuando estén arrinconados, algunos villanos elegirán pelear. Sin embargo, ¡otros intentarán esconderse! ¡Hoy aprenderás cómo cazar y capturar a un villano que está tratando de evadirte! "

Izuku inclina la cabeza. Eso no suena tan mal.

"El ejercicio es simple; serás dividido en grupos de cuatro, con tres héroes y un villano. ¡El trabajo del villano es esconderse, y el trabajo de los héroes es encontrarlos y capturarlos!"

Mientras él no sea el villano, estará bien. Puede capturar a alguien sin lastimarlos con su Quirk.

"¡Quien encuentre y logre detener al villano primero es el vencedor! Si el villano logra permanecer sin ser capturado durante veinte minutos, ¡Gana!"

Una vez más, las probabilidades, no es de sorprender, a favor de los héroes. Izuku comienza a preguntarse si se trata de algún tipo de condicionamiento mental en el que se les enseña que los héroes deben ganar. No está seguro de por qué UA pensaría que ellos, estudiantes de héroes, necesitarían que les enseñen eso.

"¡Síganme hasta la sala de observación y comenzaremos!"

Mientras All Might los lleva hacia el edificio, Izuku siente algo golpear en la parte superior de su cabeza. Él mira hacia arriba y no encuentra nada, solo para que una gota de lluvia le caiga en el ojo un segundo después. En unos momentos, las nubes grises sobre él se abren, y comienza a llover levemente.

Izuku se agacha en la entrada que conduce a la sala de observación, deteniéndose cuando el trueno retumba en algún lugar a lo lejos. Espera que la próxima tormenta no interfiera con el ejercicio en absoluto.

"Está bien", All Might dice una vez que están todos adentro. "Como pueden ver, podrás observar a tus compañeros mientras participan en el ejercicio". Hace una pausa. "Ahora, comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?"

La clase aplaude. All Might gira, saca una lista de su bolsillo y aclarar su garganta.

"Primero, ¡tenemos a Bakugou, Shouji y Kirishima como héroes!"

Izuku no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, compadeciéndose de quien tenga que pasar veinte minutos huyendo de _ese_ equipo. Espera que no sea-

"Y como el villano... ¡Midoriya!"

-él.

 _Maldita sea._

La clase se vuelve para mirarlo. Algunas personas están emocionadas, sin darse cuenta de la trampa en la que Izuku está a punto de ser obligado a caer. Otros, sin embargo, son más comprensivos, como Asui.

Lentamente, Izuku se da vuelta para mirar a las personas de las que huirá. Kirishima le lanza una brillante y dentuda sonrisa, Shouji asiente, y Kacchan...

Kacchan parece un tigre al que se le ha entregado un antílope en bandeja de plata. Sus ojos están ardiendo con una emoción que Izuku registra solo como _peligro_. En su espalda, las huellas de manos fantasmales punzan y arden. Mierda.

Se da vuelta, ignorando la forma en que sus aletas se tambalean y las escamas aparecen en la parte posterior de su cuello. Dios, esto es _malo._ A Kacchan le han dado permiso para cazarlo y detenerlo, e Izuku sabe por experiencia que solo puede terminar en dolor.

A menos que, contra todo pronóstico, en realidad pueda evitarlo por completo. Eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer, ¿verdad? Ocultarse y correr.

Izuku se ha estado escondiendo y huyendo de Kacchan toda su vida. Estará bien. _Tiene_ que estar bien.

"Midoriya, tendrás cinco minutos para encontrar una posición de partida", dice All Might. "Después de eso, debes durar veinte minutos sin ser capturado".

Izuku asiente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para que no se sacudan.

"¡Héroes, tendrán veinte minutos desde el silbato para encontrar y detener a Midoriya por todos los medios necesarios! No se les dará cinta de captura, ¡así que sean creativos!"

Izuku se detiene en seco.

 _Por cualquier medio necesario._ A él no le gusta el sonido de eso en absoluto.

Sin embargo, All Might no los dejaría ir demasiado lejos. Él los detendrá si se sale de control. Él lo hará.

"Midoriya, puedes dirigirte al edificio ahora. ¡Buena suerte!"

Izuku asiente, respirando profundamente y alejándose de los ardientes ojos de Kacchan. Camina hacia la puerta, esperando que sus temblorosas aletas no delaten su terror ante la idea de enfrentar a Kacchan en un espacio tan pequeño. ¿Qué pasa si pierde el control?

No lo hará. No puede.

Cuando cierra la puerta y comienza a subir las escaleras, se quita la visera y se levanta el protector bucal. Su capucha cae sobre su cabeza, y sus aletas atraviesan rápidamente la tela.

Estará bien, se dice, entrando en el porche delantero del edificio y estirando la mano hacia la puerta.

Estará bien.

* * *

El edificio se parecía mucho al del ejercicio de Héroes vs. Villanos, excepto que era mucho más pequeño y mucho más descuidado. En lugar de paredes de acero sólido y pisos chapados, el edificio tenía suelos de madera podrida y paredes de cemento desmoronadas. Parecía intencionalmente abandonado, y el piso inferior estaba completamente inundado.

El segundo piso, o el primer piso si no se cuenta el sótano, era un laberinto de pasillos y azulejos rotos. El agua allí llegaba prácticamente hasta los tobillos, a excepción de unos pocos lugares caídos donde casi pasa su cintura. Hace una nota mental para evitar esos lugares.

No pierde mucho tiempo buscando la escalera, sabiendo que el tercer piso es la apuesta más segura para comenzar. Les tomará más tiempo llegar a él, y cuando lo hagan, tendrá más espacio para correr.

Todavía tiene tres minutos, por lo que hace todo lo posible para obtener la disposición del piso. Es igual a los pasillos de los pisos inferiores, así que Izuku se asegura de saber qué curvas tomar para llegar adonde quiera ir.

El cielo está expuesto en algunos lugares gracias al techo podrido, por lo que Izuku hace una pausa para respirar aire fresco. Los restos del techo yacen en el suelo a su alrededor e Izuku se detiene para inspeccionar el área en busca de posibles escondites.

Una gran hoja de metal, deformada y rayada en algunos lugares, llama su atención, y él la levanta para ver si cabe debajo de ella. Para su sorpresa, encuentra un agujero donde el piso se ha caído y lleva al segundo piso. Es una caída bastante desagradable, pero nada que no haya enfrentado antes. Él sonríe; si alguien lo encuentra, sabrá cómo escapar. Va a estar bien.

All Might le advierte que le queda un minuto y se escabulle para encontrar un lugar donde comenzar. El lugar donde se sienta es un pasillo pequeño y escondido en el tercer piso, a mitad de camino. Se detiene en el medio, trepando sobre una pila de escombros. Está a la vista, pero si alguien lo ve, tiene mucho más espacio para maniobrar que si se escondiera.

Antes de que el ejercicio pueda comenzar, Izuku necesita prepararse. Estira sus brazos y muy lentamente suelta su agarre de las cuerdas dentro de él.

El Leviatán golpea los barrotes de su jaula con un grito confuso que casi lo saca de la pila, pero canaliza sus desesperados intentos de control en sus brazos y piernas. Sus huesos cambian con una sensación incómoda, y unos segundos más tarde, sus brazos y piernas se han convertido en garras de reptil.

Izuku hace una mueca por lo ruidoso y cerrado que suena el Leviatán, pero respira profundo. Él tiene que trabajar en el control. Puede manejar esto.

Balanceándose cuidadosamente sobre una viga, Izuku se agacha y respira profundamente. Mira al suelo, aprieta los dedos y respira.

Puede hacer esto.

"Estoy listo", dice, y unos segundos más tarde, un agudo silbido anuncia que el ejercicio ha comenzado.

El plan de Izuku es simple; esperará a que alguien lo encuentre; les tomará un poco de tiempo (siempre que tenga cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido) y una vez que lo hagan, los perderá y encontrara otro escondite. Es un plan arriesgado, pero el edificio es bastante pequeño y la prueba es solo de veinte minutos. Mientras sea lo suficientemente rápido, puede hacerlo.

En unos pocos segundos, puede escuchar los sonidos delatores de los héroes al entrar al edificio. Hay una explosión desde abajo que hace temblar las paredes y hace que Izuku se quede sin aliento, pero aprieta los dientes. Viene de abajo y revela la posición de Kacchan.

Lo bueno de la configuración de este ejercicio es toda el agua. Si tiene suerte, ayudará a debilitar las explosiones de Kacchan en caso de que lo peor ocurra.

Piensa en Kacchan, que lo alcanza con los dedos ardientes y ninguna de las débiles restricciones que su vieja escuela le ofrecía, y se estremece. Si Kacchan va demasiado lejos, All Might lo detendrá.

¿Cierto?

Se traga el trueno que sube por su garganta y el cosquilleo de escamas le sube por la espalda. Su columna vertebral hormiguea, ofreciéndole una cola, pero aplasta la sensación. Está llegando al borde.

Se queda dónde está, encaramado en el borde de la viga como una especie de gárgola demasiado atenta. Sus aletas brotan hacia afuera, y él mantiene su respiración tranquila y espera cualquier tipo de sonido. No hay nada en este momento, salvo el silencioso chapoteo del agua alrededor de los escombros en el piso y las gotas que se deslizan del techo. Mantiene una vigilancia cuidadosa, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Pasan unos minutos tentadoramente largos hasta que alguien lo encuentra. La única advertencia que recibe es que la viga se mueve levemente, mira por encima del hombro y salta fuera del peligro. Los extraños brazos de Shouji se unen donde había estado una fracción de segundo antes, y mira a Izuku ligeramente impresionado.

"Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil", dice asintiendo con la cabeza, e Izuku le da una sonrisa con colmillos antes de girar y comenzar a correr.

Entonces comienza. Afortunadamente con Shouji y no con Kacchan.

Izuku está agradecido por todas sus exploraciones mientras salta sobre una montaña de escombros, patinando hasta detenerse y agachándose bajo un poste de metal que se extiende por el pasillo. Detrás de él, Shouji está usando sus enormes brazos para lanzar los escombros a un lado, aplastando y construyendo su camino a través del pasillo y usando su tamaño para su ventaja. Izuku no tiene su fuerza bruta, pero no la necesita. No ahora.

Unos cuantos ladrillos vuelan sobre su cabeza, y mira por encima de su hombro para ver a Shouji acercarse. Con el corazón palpitando en su pecho, Izuku se balancea en la esquina, las garras raspando el suelo. Siente que Shouji se desliza a sus pies y se lanza hacia delante, luchando a cuatro patas por un momento antes de volver a correr con dos piernas. Esto es lo que obtiene por ser engreído.

Finalmente, da vuelta al pasillo con el agujero en el piso. Mientras Shouji lanza una pila de ladrillos, Izuku cae de rodillas y se desliza sobre sus rodilleras hacia la lámina de metal, tirándola hacia arriba y sobre él, y corriendo hacia el agujero. El metal lo cubre como una manta protectora, arrojándolo a la sombra.

Esa sombra, sin embargo, desaparece abruptamente cuando Shouji tira del metal del suelo y lo envía volando sobre su hombro, extendiendo las manos de sus seis brazos hacia Izuku. Izuku se arroja hacia delante, y las manos de Shouji pierden su cabello por unos centímetros mientras se desliza a través del agujero y baja al piso inferior.

Por un momento, está en caída libre; el techo tiene diez pies de alto, lo que significa que tiene aproximadamente un milisegundo antes de tocar el suelo con un gruñido, logra reducir el impacto dejando que sus piernas de reptil se plieguen tanto como puedan. Le duelen los pies, y gira los hombros mientras se levanta, examinando el área donde se dejó caer.

El pasillo se extiende frente a él, aparentemente vacío. Satisfecho, se da vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con un Kirishima bastante sorprendido.

Por un momento, se miran el uno al otro, congelados por la sorpresa. Entonces, Kirishima levanta la mano, sonríe y dice: "...Oye".

Izuku corre.

"¡Oye, regresa aquí!" Kirishima grazna detrás de él, pero a Izuku no le importa mientras se concentra en avanzar lo más posible. No tiene la ventaja de conocer el pasillo, ahora, por lo que necesita moverse lo más rápido posible. _Mierda_ , debería haber sabido que Kirishima habría estado en el pasillo en el que se dejó caer, y Shouji probablemente se dirigirá a las escaleras. Necesita moverse.

Tropieza con un pedazo de techo derrumbado, levantando la vista cuando se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Si es rápido, puede regresar al segundo piso a través del espacio abierto que dejaron los escombros. Si la suerte está de su lado, Kirishima no podrá seguirlo. Clavando sus garras en las grietas de la pared de cemento, Izuku aprieta los dientes y comienza a levantarse.

"¡Lo siento, amigo!" Kirishima grita, y una fracción de segundo más tarde, un ladrillo vuela y golpea su mano. Envía un rayo de dolor por todo su brazo y suelta la mano herida para sacudirla. Mira debajo de él y grita, trepando hacia arriba y evitando apenas otro ladrillo. Kirishima frunce el ceño.

Sin previo aviso, su piel se endurece, y de repente se tira a la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla temblar. Las grietas ya de por sí gruesas comienzan a extenderse, e Izuku se da cuenta de que la pared a la que se aferra está cayendo un segundo antes de que suceda. Desesperado, se lanza hacia el techo, con las garras arañándolo por un segundo antes de caer. Golpea el suelo al mismo tiempo que la pared se derrumba con un rugido, oscureciendo el pasillo con el polvo que levanta.

"¡Mierda!" Kirishima dice en algún lugar a su derecha, e Izuku cuidadosamente se aleja de su voz. Sus garras se enroscan alrededor de los ladrillos o piedras sobre los que pisa, evitando que caiga, de modo que cuando el humo se aclara, está a una buena distancia. Kirishima lo ve y comienza a correr tras él con un grito e Izuku rechina los dientes y comienza otra carrera.

Kirishima es rápido, pero su Quirk no mejora su velocidad de carrera como la de Izuku, por lo que es capaz de correr más rápido que él. Sus piernas se doblan y se estiran como resortes, enviándolo casi cayendo sobre su cara unas cuantas veces. Aun así, está agradecido.

Con los gritos de Kirishima cada vez más distantes y los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, Izuku se agacha en un pasillo para tomar un respiro. Sus costados se queman, y su mano está adolorida por el hecho de que fue golpeada, pero está bien.

La emboscada llega sin previo aviso.

Está de pie allí un minuto, y al siguiente se arroja al agua hasta las rodillas mientras siente un calor abrasador que se precipita de la esquina hacia él. El lugar donde acababa de estar parado es presa de un estallido masivo de llamas crepitantes, la pared se desmorona en cenizas. Una columna de vapor sube y chisporrotea en el agua, e Izuku se ahoga con el aire caliente mientras se aleja. Desafortunadamente, el agua es ruidosa, y Kacchan es capaz de identificar su posición con facilidad.

" _¡_ Deja _de correr!_ " Él grita, saliendo del humo con una explosión ardiendo en su espalda. Izuku golpea su espalda contra el suelo, empapando su traje y deslizándose por debajo de la explosión de Kacchan antes de arrojarse de nuevo a la niebla. Detrás de él, puede sentir las ardientes palmas de Kacchan merodeando como pequeños soles, y la sensación hace que le pique la piel.

" _¡Deku!_ "

El primero se conecta con su espalda demasiado rápido, _¿cómo se movió Kacchan tan rápido?_ Para que se salga del camino y lo haga caer de _bruces_. Una bota cae sobre su espalda, haciéndolo jadear y ahogarse en el agua mientras el pánico llena sus pulmones. El Leviatán se hace más fuerte a medida que las escamas aparecen sobre sus hombros.

Se da vuelta hacia un lado mientras la bota de Kacchan vuelve a caer, salpicándolo con una ola de agua sucia. Sacude la cabeza, lanza gotas de agua por todas partes y se arroja lejos de un golpe que deja una abolladura en la pared.

"¡Deja de correr y lucha contra mí, maldito cobarde!" Grita Kacchan, pero por el rugido de su corazón y los gritos del Leviatán, a Izuku no le importa. Él despega en una carrera a ciegas, el pánico lo desgarra. Necesita alejarse de Kacchan; si las cosas empeoraban, podría perder el control.

La idea de que esa _cosa_ abra a Kacchan con un grito mutilado e inhumano es suficiente para hacer que las aletas broten de sus antebrazos. El Leviatán _aúlla_ , más fuerte y más cerca de lo que debería ser, y se tapa las orejas con las manos y grita.

Kacchan, por desgracia, nunca ha aceptado un no por respuesta y actualmente está utilizando su Quirk para volar por el pasillo a una velocidad que supera con creces la de Izuku. Él baja como un tiro, e Izuku hace una pausa y se agacha bajo el golpe-

-sólo para que Kacchan usara sus explosiones para darse la vuelta y golpearlo en la cara. Se supone que Kacchan lo _detenga,_ no lo asesine.

 _Por cualquier medio necesario._

Izuku no odia a All Might, _nunca_ pudo, pero odia la forma en que redacta las instrucciones. Le dan a Kacchan margen para hacer casi cualquier cosa, y parece que va a aprovechar eso.

En el momento en que Izuku tarda en despejar su cabeza y gira, Kacchan se eleva sobre él y lo golpea con una explosión que le abrasa la piel y lo hace gritar. El Leviatán se desliza en su garganta, y su grito se convierte abruptamente en algo peligrosamente inhumano.

Kacchan hace una pausa por una fracción de segundo, pero él no se detiene. Mientras Izuku agarra sus quemaduras, Kacchan agarra el borde de su disfraz y lo tira al suelo, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Él jadea cuando su cabeza se sumerge por un aterrador segundo, agarrando cualquier cosa que pueda alejarlo.

"¡ _Lucha, maldita sea!_ _¡Usa ese inútil Quirk tuyo!_ "Bakugou grita, arrastrándolo más hacia el suelo con una ráfaga de golpes respaldados por explosiones. Izuku trata desesperadamente de escapar, pero la lucha es unilateral.

 _¡All Might!_

Nada sucede, e Izuku se ve obligado a pensar. Cuando Bakugou se retira para otro golpe, se agacha en el espacio debajo de su puño y arranca a correr lo más rápido que puede. Le duelen los pulmones, pero la paliza del Leviatán y su propia adrenalina lo expulsan más rápido de lo que nunca podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Detrás de él, Bakugou grita.

Volando a ciegas, Izuku se desvía hacia un pasillo que es más oscuro y más acuoso que el resto. Rápidamente se pone las gafas, y el pasillo se perfila de verde. Gracias a Dios por la visión nocturna. Sus pies se arrastran lentamente, tropezando con restos invisibles, por lo que se da por vencido tratando de caminar desesperadamente a través del agua hasta la cintura y se sumerge.

El agua se siente natural y extrañamente calmante a pesar de las circunstancias. Se mueve rápidamente, las aletas de sus antebrazos y piernas lo aerodinamizan. Podía moverse más rápido, pero su vestuario lo arrastra hacia abajo. Tal vez debería solucionar eso.

El agua está fría, y la dura diferencia entre ella y los puños de Kacchan es la razón por la que logra detectar y evitar el ataque que se aproxima. La explosión hace que el agua vuele en el aire en un géiser de gotas y vapor, se aparta del camino y patea tan rápido como puede.

Dobla una esquina, perdiendo a Kacchan por un momento solo gracias a su natación, y se pregunta si podría haberlo logrado. Un segundo después, su cabeza golpea algo duro con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle gárgaras, y sale a la superficie y escupe agua turbia para ver qué es.

Es una pared. Es una pared, cortando por completo el pasillo. Es un _callejón sin salida._

Se da vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, y encuentra a Kacchan acercándose. No, no, _no._

"¿Por qué no quieres pelear conmigo?" Ruge Kacchan, un gruñido furioso en su rostro. Él es un desastre; su pelo explosivo le cuelga alrededor de la cara en puntas anegadas, y su máscara cuelga más baja de lo que debería. Sus guanteletes, supuestamente llenos de agua, han sido abandonados, dejándolo con dos manos humeantes. El agua parece haber negado sus explosiones. Gracias a _dios_

"Te estas burlando de mí, ¿verdad?", Pregunta con los dientes apretados. "Crees que eres mejor que yo. Lo has hecho desde que teníamos _cuatro_ y tienes ese Quirk y de repente no hablas con nadie"

Izuku se pone rígido, presionándose contra la pared. Kacchan tiene razón; No habló durante casi un mes después de... eso. Pero ¿por qué Kacchan asumiría que Izuku se estaba burlando de él?

"Yo- eso no es-" Comienza, solo para ser cortado cuando Kacchan grita

" _Cállate!_ "

"Te has estado burlando todo este tiempo. ¿Crees que con esa _Quirk tuya_ , eres mejor que yo?, pero ¿sabes _qué_ ? No lo eres. _Voy_ a ser el número uno, ¡y tu lamentable culo de reptil no se interpondrá en mi camino!.

Se lanza, e Izuku se agacha desesperadamente. No es suficiente, y la rodilla de Kacchan aparece y golpea su protector bucal. De repente se alegra de tenerlo, pero su rostro aún palpita.

Kacchan agarra su cabeza y lo golpea contra el agua, tirando de él un segundo después y tirándolo contra la pared con una explosión de vapor que podría ser un intento de explosión. Todavía le da un golpe en la espalda, y el Leviatán responde golpeando la jaula con toda su fuerza y cubriendo su espalda en escamas casi negras. Las aletas comienzan a romper su disfraz, y el Leviatán es _ensordecedor_.

"¡Detente!" Grita Izuku, agarrándose la cabeza. Va a perder el control. Ya tiene la cabeza nublada y se está aferrando a todo lo que tiene. Tiene que deshacerse de algo.

Kacchan no se detiene, lo estrella contra el suelo, pero ignora la forma en que sus costillas crujen bajo el golpe y se concentra en sacar algo, _cualquier cosa_. El Leviatán se recupera de sus esfuerzos, pero apenas logra borrar las escamas de su espalda y hombros. Los gritos vuelven a lo manejable, e Izuku suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Su alivio se corta inmediatamente cuando Kacchan lo detiene, sosteniéndolo ligeramente por encima de su propia cabeza por el cuello. Él jadea y patea, arañando irrevocablemente los dedos alrededor de su cuello, pero Kacchan se burla de él con los ojos en llamas.

"Bien", él escupe. "Te lo demostrare"

Antes de que Izuku pueda descifrarlo, de repente lo obliga a sumergirse nuevamente. Él jadea justo antes de su cabeza baje, aspirando profundamente mientras el agua inunda sus sentidos. Espera que Kacchan lo levante y lo arroje a algún lugar, pero eso no sucede. Permanece bajo el agua, sostenido allí por las manos ardientes alrededor de su cuello.

La realización lo golpea unos segundos más tarde.

 _Por cualquier medio necesario._

Kacchan está tratando de _ahogarlo_.

El descubrimiento viene con una nueva ola de pánico, y comienza a agitarse desesperadamente, todo se olvida. Agarra las manos de Kacchan, sintiendo sus uñas atrapar y rasgar, pero Kacchan no lo suelta.

Su pánico aumenta, y el Leviatán comienza a resbalar con un grito. Es tan fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, e Izuku tiene que apretar los dientes para no gritar a su lado. Las escamas cubren su torso, trepando hasta su mandíbula y cubriéndolo con una capa de hielo. Solo puede escuchar al Leviatán, y puede sentirlo desgarrar su interior. Él se está resbalando.

Aun así, él se aferra a través del rechazo rotundo. Hunde los dedos y no suelta, sin importar cómo le quemen los pulmones y le suenen los oídos con gritos. No lo hará. Logro llegar hasta aquí. _No lo hará._

El Leviatán continúa filtrándose. Su cola se desliza hacia fuera, agitándose durante unos momentos fútiles antes de que quede clavada bajo uno de los pies de Kacchan. Sus dientes son más afilados que nunca, y su visión se tambalea y comienza a dividirse en más de un punto.

Él se aferra, empujando hacia abajo con la fuerza menguante tiene. Sus pulmones se _queman._

Entonces, sus costados se queman con un dolor repentino, como si alguien lo hubiera abierto. Él grita, el último aire sale en burbujas distorsionadas, y antes de que pueda detenerse, respira.

Sus pulmones se llenan no de agua, sino de aire, incluso a través de su boca cerrada. El Leviatán vacila e Izuku olvida por un momento los problemas que tiene y lo aplasta con cada onza de energía que tiene.

Por un momento, es él y el Leviatán encerrados en una lucha libre por el control. Él tira y empuja y se agarra tan fuerte como puede y de _alguna manera_ , a través del humo que nubla su visión y el ardor de sus músculos, logra forzar al Leviatán a regresar a su jaula. La cola y las aletas se deslizan lentamente, y las escamas de los hombros y la parte superior de las piernas desaparecen. Su torso aún está cubierto, pero está demasiado agotado para preocuparse.

Cuando está seguro de que ha recuperado el control, su corazón todavía late con fuerza, pero lo _hizo, está bien_ , se concentra en el nuevo desarrollo. Está respirando, y el aire es turbio y espeso y no entra por la boca o la nariz, pero está respirando. Con cuidado, se inclina hacia abajo, donde sus costados se quemaron con dolor, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos y encuentra crestas débiles debajo de la tela. Se ondulan cuando su pecho se eleva, y el agua sale de ellos cuando cae.

Son _branquias._

Una risa incrédula y aterrorizada escapa de sus labios mientras respira, entra y sale, bajo el agua. Tan agradecido como está, solo se imaginó que descubriría esto _ahora._

Kacchan todavía lo está sosteniendo bajo el agua, y ahora que ya no está en una lucha frenética por su vida y la de Kacchan, puede pensar.

Kacchan está tratando de matarlo. Kacchan está tratando de _matarlo._

Izuku no sabe cómo sentirse. Por un lado... se lo merece, ¿verdad? Es un falso, un asesino que trata de infiltrarse en la UA con un poder que lo controla más de lo que lo controla. Pero, por otro lado, si no se convierte en un héroe, ¿cómo puede compensar lo que hizo? ¿Cómo puede salvar vidas para que su culpa ya no lo coma vivo?

¿Quién es Kacchan para evitar que lo intente?

Cuando las manos de Kacchan se niegan a soltarse, Izuku lo mira, flexiona sus garras y comienza a planear. Cuando un pensamiento viene a su mente, toma una respiración profunda, cierra los ojos y se queda sin fuerzas.

Si Kacchan piensa que es un mentiroso, entonces será un mentiroso.

* * *

Ochako está entrando en pánico.

No sabe qué hacer. Francamente, no sabe qué _pensar_. Todo lo que sabe es que todo se ha ido a la mierda y que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

Comenzó apenas cinco minutos atrás cuando All Might tosió y su mano salió cubierta con algo que parecía preocupantemente parecido a la sangre. Se rio y anunció que tenía que tomarse un breve descanso. Ochako estaba un poco preocupada en ese momento, pero era solo un ejercicio, así que debería haber estado bien.

Ella está en lo correcto. Debería haber estado bien. Pero no lo está.

No mucho después de que All Might se hubiera ido, un jadeo se había agitado a través de la clase cuando Bakugou lanzó un ataque furtivo contra Midoriya. Había esquivado, pero apenas.

Lo que siguió solo pudo describirse como una _paliza_ de un solo lado, con Bakugou aplastando a Midoriya en el suelo y arrojándolo contra las paredes. Nadie había sido capaz de mirar hacia otro lado, aunque Ochako había estado cubriéndose la boca por la pura _brutalidad_.

La cara de Midoriya solo había aparecido una vez en las cámaras, y Ochako se había sentido mal. Parecía _aterrorizado._

La clase había estado en silencio mientras Midoriya escapaba desesperadamente, esperando silenciosamente que lo lograra. Esa esperanza se había roto cuando Yaoyorozu había susurrado con los ojos muy abiertos: _"Se dirige hacia un callejón sin salida"._

Efectivamente, Midoriya había corrido directamente contra la pared antes de detenerse aterrorizado. Él y Bakugou habían compartido una breve conversación, una que solo podía escucharse débilmente a través de los auriculares abandonados en la mesa, antes de que Bakugou se abalanzara y la paliza continuara.

"Ese Bakugou..." alguien susurra. "Es _aterrador_. ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Él tiene Midoriya. Ya ha ganado".

Bakugou sostiene a Midoriya por el cuello, y Ochako no puede ver mientras Midoriya jadea y le agarra las manos sosteniéndole en posición vertical. Un segundo después, las manos de Bakugou lo fuerzan bajo el agua, y mientras lucha, Ochako se da cuenta de que Midoriya no volverá.

"Esta... Está tratando de ahogar a Midoriya", susurra con los ojos muy abiertos.

Junto a ella, los motores de Iida cobran vida con un rugido sordo, y se vuelve hacia la puerta.

"Voy a buscar un maestro", dice desesperado antes de salir disparados por la puerta y por el pasillo, las reglas abandonadas por la desesperación. Ochako asiente, volviéndose aturdidamente a la pantalla donde Midoriya todavía se agita debajo del agua turbia.

"Vamos", susurra desesperadamente. "Levántate, Midoriya, _por favor"._

Midoriya lo intenta, y ella se pone rígida cuando ve su cola aparecer. Su esperanza se aplasta rápidamente cuando Bakugou la pisotea, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. Los golpes de Midoriya son cada vez más débiles.

"Creo que me voy a enfermar", gime Kaminari.

"¿Esto está permitido?" Pregunta Ojiro, con la cola tensa.

"No _puede_ ser", susurra Jiro.

"All Might dijo que por cualquier medio necesario", dice Sero con creciente horror. "Yo... creo que se está tomando eso demasiado en serio".

Hablan, discutiendo entre ellos mientras Ochako se agarra a la mesa con los nudillos blancos y observa impotente cómo la lucha de Midoriya cesa lentamente.

Entonces, se detiene. Completamente. Las manos de Midoriya se debilitan y se alejan de Bakugou, desapareciendo bajo el agua. Bakugou deja de esforzarse, en lugar de aferrarse mientras mira con una sonrisa.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurra Ashido. ¿Él esta…?"

Antes de que ella pueda terminar, Bakugou saca la forma inerte de Midoriya del agua y la arroja sobre una pila cercana de madera que se desmorona. Avanza pesadamente y patea a Midoriya en las costillas, no suavemente.

Midoriya no se mueve.

Bakugou lentamente se aleja de Midoriya, buscando algo en la habitación. Su rostro resplandece con _algo_ por un momento -una emoción que Ochako no puede ubicar- antes de que los ojos se posen en las cámaras, y su rostro se tuerce en una sonrisa horrible y victoriosa. Incluso sin los auriculares, Ochako puede leer sus labios cuando habla.

 _Yo gano._

"Mierda", dice Kaminari. Ochako siente que va a llorar. Es solo su primera semana. Él no puede estar... no _puede_ estar...

"Espera", dice Yaoyorozu, enderezándose. "Mira."

Ochako lo hace, y ella jadea junto con el resto de la clase cuando, detrás de su máscara destrozada, uno de los ojos de Midoriya se abre lentamente. Él mira la espalda de Bakugou por un momento, las manos se mueven lentamente para posicionarse en el suelo. La clase está en silencio.

Entonces, justo cuando Bakugou comienza a darse la vuelta, Midoriya se pone de pie y corre hacia el final del pasillo, girando a Bakugou con fuego en los ojos. Está agitado y empapado, y su cabello salvaje está pegado a su rostro, pero sus puños están rizados. Se ve furioso.

Grita algo a Bakugou, y antes de que Ochako tome una decisión consciente, se mueve hacia adelante y se pone los auriculares que All Might abandonó.

"- _algunas cosas jodidas, pero ¿qué te he hecho_?"

Bakugou retrocede, un gruñido en sus labios, pero Midoriya lo golpea.

 _"¡_ Todo _lo que hice fue intentar ser como tú!_ _¿Por qué estás tratando de matarme, por el amor de Dios?_ _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es detenerme, ¿lo sabes?_ _¿Por qué yo?"_

Está llorando, Ochako se da cuenta. Sus aletas se tambalean, sus puños están temblando y está llorando.

 _"¡Solo déjame en paz, Bakugou!"_

Ochako no sabe por qué, pero la última declaración envía a Bakugou al límite. Él ruge -un horrible y enojado grito que hace que Ochako se quite los auriculares y tropiece hacia atrás- y se lanza contra Midoriya.

Sin embargo, no llega muy lejos, porque debajo de su disfraz, el pecho de Midoriya brilla de un color verde brillante. Él abre sus mandíbulas, y la luminiscencia corre por su garganta y sale de su boca en un chorro crepitante de relámpagos verdes y penetrantes.

Ochako jadea, al igual que la mayoría de la clase. El relámpago se retuerce a lo largo del techo, haciendo trizas las vigas ya podridas y haciendo que llueva una montaña de escombros sobre Bakugou. Él grita y trata de destruirlo, pero todo lo que sale de sus manos es vapor, y rápidamente lo entierran.

Midoriya se queda allí, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el humo lentamente sale de su boca. Está temblando y presiona su mano contra su cuello. Ochako no puede ver, pero recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que utilizó su rayo.

 _Es horrible, honestamente; Ochako no sabe cómo se supone que deben lucir los Quirks de relámpagos o de respiración de fuego, pero no pueden ser esto._

 _Su cuello y la parte inferior de su rostro están carbonizados y despellejándose, y su rostro está retorcido en lo que Ochako solo puede describir como un dolor espantoso._

Antes de que Bakugou pueda salir de entre los escombros, Midoriya corre, cayendo por el pasillo anegado hacia las escaleras. Está tropezando, casi ciego por las lágrimas que está tratando desesperadamente de quitarse de la cara. En otra cámara, Ochako ve a Shouji bajando por ellos. Si Izuku sube, se enfrentarán entre sí.

"¿Qué está _haciendo_?", Se queja Hagakure. "¡Lo atraparán!"

Midoriya llega a las escaleras, pero en lugar de correr hacia ellos y chocar con Shouji, se agacha, bajo la superficie del agua y baja al primer piso. El primer piso, que está completamente inundado.

Shouji lo ve rápidamente y se zambulle detrás de él, nadando, pero Midoriya es rápido debajo del agua. Rema desesperadamente lejos de la escalera, avanzando hacia los pasillos inundados y más lejos del área donde puede respirar.

"¡Va a ahogarse de nuevo!" Grita Ashido.

"E-estoy seguro de que tiene algún tipo de plan", dice Yaoyorozu con incertidumbre.

Midoriya sigue nadando, mucho después de que debería haberse quedado sin aire. Nada todo el tiempo hasta que llega al otro extremo del edificio, un lugar donde _nadie_ debería poder alcanzarlo, y hace una pausa.

Luego, nada hasta la parte superior del marco, levanta la cabeza y luego rápidamente vuelve a caer. Un bolsillo de aire, sin dudas. Entonces puede respirar.

¿Por qué no hizo eso en primer lugar?

Midoriya, aparentemente satisfecha, lentamente se hunde en el fondo del pasillo, con las garras tocando la madera podrida. Vacilante, cae de rodillas y se acurruca en una bola en la esquina, presionando la nariz en sus rodillas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos.

Ochako no sabía que era posible llorar bajo el agua.

Es ese momento, cuando Midoriya está escondida bajo el agua y Bakugou está gritando bajo una montaña de tarimas humeantes, que Iida irrumpe con el Sr. Aizawa en el remolque.

Ese es también el momento en que All Might regresa, luciendo alegre y complacido consigo mismo. Trota a través de la puerta, la sonrisa en su rostro que muere rápidamente cuando ve las caras pálidas de su clase y la expresión cabreada del Sr. Aizawa.

"Uh oh", dice.

* * *

Llevan a Midoriya a la enfermería después de que All Might finaliza el ejercicio, solo dos minutos antes de que Midoriya hubiera ganado técnicamente. Le toma mucho tiempo salir del sótano inundado, y cuando lo hace, parece agotado. Toda emoción ha sido borrada de su rostro.

No dice nada cuando le convencen para que se recueste sobre la esterilla médica para que los robots puedan llevarlo a la enfermería. No responde a las temerosas disculpas de All Might, solo lo mira con una expresión distante en sus ojos que no coincide con el Midoriya que Ochako conoce.

Su garganta está humeando.

El resto de los ejercicios van sin problemas, pero Ochako sospecha que es solo porque el Sr. Aizawa está de pie en la esquina de la habitación y mira a All Might con ojos más duros que el acero. No le toma mucho tiempo a la clase pasar del incidente a medida que más grupos se preparan y se dirigen al edificio, aunque el estado de ánimo se reduce significativamente.

Ochako no avanza. No importa cómo trate de concentrarse durante el ejercicio cuando se supone que debe estar buscando a Kaminari, no puede dejar de ver a Midoriya en su mente, acurrucado bajo el agua y sollozando. Sero gana, envolviendo a Kaminari en un capullo de cinta, ella sale y se sienta en la sala de observación sin decir una palabra.

Ella no podrá llorar a sus aliados en la batalla. En el mundo real, su distracción sería su perdición. Ella no puede dejar que llegue a ella. Ella necesita seguir adelante.

Pero ella _no puede._

No puede dejar de ver a Midoriya, yaciendo inerte en el suelo con Bakugou de pie sobre él. Ochako lo había visto gritar.

Está tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no registra que han sido despedidos hasta que una mano descansa vacilante sobre su hombro y la sacude ligeramente. Ella parpadea, siguiendo el brazo para encontrar a Shinsou mirándola con una expresión cuidadosa. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta, y ella traga y se para.

Caminan uno al lado del otro hacia los vestuarios y no dicen una palabra. Ochako está agradecida. Ella no confía en sí misma para hablar.

Cuando se separan, Shinsou hace una pausa, se vuelve hacia ella y asiente con una expresión de conocimiento. Ochako fuerza una débil sonrisa en su rostro, y los labios de Shinsou se curvan lentamente para que coincidan.

Ochako hace una pequeña charla con las chicas en el vestuario mientras se quita su disfraz de héroe empapado, lo guarda cuidadosamente en su casillero y se arregla el pelo en el espejo. Nunca ha estado tan contenta de escuchar a Ashido hablar sobre las bandas en las que se ha metido, y se ríe cuando Jiro rechaza las peticiones de Ashido de tocar música de baile por los parlantes de su disfraz. Se siente más liviana.

El resto de sus clases son tranquilas. El inglés es difícil, pero siempre lo es, y las matemáticas son... bueno, matemáticas. Ochako hace un valiente intento.

Midoriya no vuelve por el resto del día, y su escritorio se siente vacío. Iida también está extrañamente callado. Incluso Shinsou parece sometido.

Bakugou se niega a hablar durante un período completo.

Cuando suena la última campana, Ochako no espera que el Sr. Aizawa los despida. Mete los papeles en su bolso lo más rápido que puede y corre hacia la puerta, tropezando con la creciente multitud y hacia la enfermería.

Pasa a través de la puerta con una explosión, casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras sus pies chirrían sobre la baldosa pulida, y Recovery Girl se da vuelta en su silla con un suspiro cansado en los labios.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"Midoriya", dice Ochako. "¿Esta-?"

Recovery Girl sonríe, y Ochako cree que detecta un poco de alivio. "Este bien Use mi Quirk y luego lo dejé descansar un rato. Simplemente lo perdiste"

"Bien", dice Ochako, mirando por encima del hombro. "¡Gracias!"

Recovery Girl agita los dedos en una especie de despedida, y Ochako cierra la puerta y gira para encontrarse con Iida y Shinsou.

"¿Dónde está Midoriya?" Iida pregunta con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño y mirando por encima de su hombro a la puerta.

"Recovery Girl dijo que acaba de irse", responde Ochako, pasando rápidamente por delante de ellos antes de darse la vuelta con impaciencia. "Venga. Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien ".

Iida asiente, y los tres regresan al pasillo, entrelazando con el enjambre de estudiantes que salen corriendo de sus aulas y se apresuran hacia las escaleras. Ahorran algo de tiempo tomando la escalera más alejada en lugar de la abarrotada principal, pero aún tienen que correr hacia las puertas.

Cuando llegan, hay una multitud bulliciosa que emerge de la puerta principal, que ha sido reparada, señala Ochako, pero no puede ver la cabellera verde de Midoriya. Ella lo intenta, realmente lo hace, pero a medida que más y más personas se separan y comienzan a alejarse de las puertas, es evidente que Midoriya ya se ha ido.

Ella frunce el ceño. Ella realmente quiere comprobarlo; no se veía bien cuando se fue. No solo físicamente, sino... mentalmente. Ella tiene miedo por él.

Finalmente, se ve obligada a separarse de Shinsou e Iida y dirigirse a su estación, pero aun así, está preocupada.

 _Está bien_ , se dice a sí misma. _Midoriya es fuerte._ _Estará bien._

Aun así, en algún lugar, ella sabe que no está bien. Algo se siente muy, muy mal, y ella no puede entenderlo. Es como si algo en el fondo de su mente estuviera tratando de advertirle sobre algún peligro invisible que enfrenta Midoriya.

Ella niega con la cabeza y resuelve mandarle un mensaje de texto tan pronto como sube al tren.

* * *

Izuku no se queda en casa por mucho tiempo. La casa está a oscuras cuando llega, ya que su madre trabaja hasta las seis, y las paredes parecen hechas de cemento oscuro y desmoronado. Todavía puede sentir las vibraciones de las explosiones rebotando en las paredes, agarrando su pecho y aplastándole las costillas.

Se arranca el uniforme y lo arroja a la cama. Su mochila está abandonada junto a su escritorio, los papeles medio derramados. Se apresura a ponerse una camiseta roja y unos pantalones cortos, y todavía se está colocando los zapatos cuando tropieza con la salida. Patea para cerrar la puerta, la bloquea con su mano libre, y corre por el pasillo.

Necesita ir a algún _lugar,_ donde sea que no puedan encontrarlo, donde pueda estar solo, respirar y gritar sobre la injusticia de todo. Donde pueda estar a salvo, tanto de los demás como de sí mismo.

Piensa en el agua, el agua sucia y empapada que se derrama sobre su cabeza y se filtra por las branquias en respiraciones ásperas, y cuando tropieza con la puerta de su complejo de apartamentos, se da vuelta hacia la playa y corre.

El olor a sal le llega a la nariz cuando está a mitad de camino, fortaleciendo su resolución y llenándolo con una sensación de calma que no podría replicar si lo intentara. Se sacude el cabello de los ojos y apenas evita ser atropellado por un automóvil, tropieza fuera del peligro y agita las manos en señal de disculpa hacia el conductor que toca la bocina. Siente que su corazón va a estallar.

Salta a través de la carretera final, saltando sobre la arena fina. Mira hacia arriba, y su corazón se hunde.

Ayudar a Bit a sacar basura de la playa había sido excelente de varias maneras, pero todo su tiempo allí lo había llevado a desarrollar un apego a la misma. Ahora que una gran parte de la basura se ha ido, la gente ha acudido en masa a ella, y varias personas están dando vueltas en la orilla. No hay _mucha_ gente, ya que el cielo todavía es bastante gris y había sido asalto antes, pero es suficiente. Parte de la playa todavía está llena de basura, en su mayoría pedazos nuevos de basura han sido colocados en los últimos meses o que habían sido arrojados allí por boteros, pero el resto está limpio y cubierto de gente.

Izuku traga, haciendo una mueca mientras su garganta se quema. Desea que Recovery Girl pueda curarlo todo el tiempo, pero simplemente arreglar el cuello y los hematomas lo dejaron durmiendo por el resto del día escolar. Todavía está cansado, pero su desesperación lo supera.

No sabe a dónde ir. Podría ir al hotel abandonado, pero durante el día corre el riesgo de ser visto y arrestado, y eso es lo _último_ que necesita en este momento. La casa de Bit es similarmente un no- ama a Bit, pero la idea de interactuar con una sola persona es agotadora.

Además, no sabe si puede arrastrarse para salir de la playa.

Camina un poco más allá de la costa, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y evitando los ojos curiosos de unos pocos asistentes a la playa. A medida que se acerca al agua, se quita los zapatos y calcetines, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde colocarlos. Después de un momento, las esconde junto a un montón de basura junto con su teléfono y sus llaves.

Ya sin temer que algo importante se moje, Izuku se lanza al agua hasta las rodillas. El agua sube y baja a su alrededor, girando alrededor de sus piernas como un viejo amigo. Él respira, y el aguijón de la sal y el viento crujiente se asientan dentro de sus pulmones.

El Leviatán está maravillosamente tranquilo, al menos, hasta que un niño grita en algún lugar cerca de la costa, y luego se está poniendo de pie con un gruñido e Izuku se acuerda de su situación.

Necesita alejarse de la gente.

Empieza a moverse irreflexivamente hacia la basura que queda en la playa, pero sus ojos parpadean hacia el horizonte. Podía nadar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pudiera molestarlo, pero alguien probablemente trataría de ir a buscarlo. Desea poder esconderse bajo el agua y nunca salir.

Excepto, se da cuenta con los ojos muy abiertos, que en realidad _puede_ hacer eso ahora. Tal vez no para siempre, pero durante el tiempo suficiente.

Sintiéndose vertiginoso, Izuku alisa el pelo de su cara y se mueve más lejos. Debate momentáneamente quitándose la camisa, pero la idea de que la gente vea la cicatriz en su espalda le produce náuseas, por lo que la abandona y se abre camino hacia donde el agua casi llega hasta los hombros. Luego, piensa en el ejercicio, filtra la situación y se concentra en lo que había estado sintiendo.

El Leviatán ha estado cubriendo su pecho, recuerda. Había sentido una prisa y ese dolor abrasador en los costados, y entonces sus branquias habían aparecido. Hace una mueca; no le gusta la idea de repetir eso otra vez, pero cree que necesita acostumbrarse.

También necesita acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, como estar en situaciones peligrosas para su vida sin perder su ya frágil control sobre el maldito Leviatán, pero cree que puede centrarse en eso cuando no esté al borde de una crisis.

Lentamente, Izuku deja que la jaula se abra un poco, pero esta vez fuerza los cantos del Leviatán en su pecho. Se enrosca alrededor de sus costillas, apretando sus pulmones y mirándolo hasta el hueso, pero lo ignora e intenta canalizarlo más hacia los costados.

 _Branquias, branquias, dame branquias_ , lo dice, y su respuesta es un gruñido bajo en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Descubre sus dientes, empujando más fuerte hasta que _finalmente_ siente que sus lados se abren. Duele, y se muerde el labio cuando las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero puede sentir el roce de su camiseta contra las branquias.

Con una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie está mirando, Izuku rueda los hombros y se sumerge. Parpadea por la arena y la sal en sus ojos, ignorando la sensación de ardor lejano, y se concentra en la respiración.

Fresco, el agua del océano inunda sus branquias y jadea. El agua aquí, en lugar de ser turbia y difícil de respirar, es clara y nítida. Es como el aire invernal, y tiembla ante la sensación de ello. No puede oír nada desde arriba del agua.

"Eh", dice sin pensar, y su voz suena extraña y trémula, salpicada por una ráfaga de burbujas que escapan de su boca. Tose en el agua que casi respira, centrándose en respirar por sus _branquias._

Afortunadamente, su cuerpo lo hace, y él vuelve a inhalar y exhalar a través de sus costados. Es una sensación _extraña_ , pero no demasiado incómoda, por lo que lo ignora y comienza a nadar.

El agua es un poco turbia y es difícil de ver, pero no le importa. Rema aún más, vacilante, dejando que las aletas crujen sobre sus brazos y piernas. El Leviatán intenta escabullirse aún más extendiendo escamas sobre sus hombros, pero lo golpea con más dureza de lo que normalmente hace.

Su ira revivida solo alimenta al Leviatán, y se ve arrastrado a otro forcejeo, afortunadamente no tan severo como el anterior. Quiere gritar, gritar _por qué no me dejas existir_ y patear, pero cuanto más enojado esta, más fuerte se vuelve el Leviatán.

Así que se traga su ira y deja que el océano inunde su pecho en su lugar, borrando su miedo con agua azul cristalina. El Leviatán se desvanece, aunque las partes que ya ha manifestado le dan suficiente margen para gruñirle. Vuelve a ignorarlo.

Cuanto más lejos de la orilla se encuentra, más cosas ve. La arena está cubierta de basura hundida, electrodomésticos de metal oxidado y muebles viejos que el mar ha recuperado. Los cardúmenes de peces corren a su alrededor, perseguidos por depredadores invisibles. Unos peces más grandes y curiosos se acercan a él, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar pero lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarlo con sus ojos saltones y preguntarse _¿qué eres?_

Izuku, con el Quirk de su asesino y su resolución de convertirse en héroe, no puede responder.

Nada más profundo, seguido por peces curiosos y brillantes burbujas plateadas. La arena aquí abajo es una sonrisa pálida, teñida de azul, y cuidadosamente atrae sus manos aún humanas a través de ella. Su cabeza late cuando se hunde, pero el sentimiento desaparece cuando estira sus mandíbulas, por lo que no se preocupa por eso.

Nadar así es extraño; tan bajo de la superficie con agua filtrándose a través de sus branquias, él no flota. No tiene peso, pero no en la forma en que lo hace cuando Uraraka usa su Quirk en él. Es más como si estuviera suspendido, con presiones iguales empujando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Hace un giro rápido, girando y deleitándose con la forma en que el agua se retuerce con él. Se siente tan _libre_.

Y pensar que es a Kac- _Bakugou_ al que debe agradecer por eso.

El Leviatán se eleva, sangrando escamas en sus brazos, y él rechaza el pensamiento. Quiere enfocarse en el _ahora_.

El espacio debajo de él cambia bruscamente de color, e Izuku mira hacia abajo para descubrir que está nadando directamente de la plataforma costera. Debajo de él, la arena desaparece, desapareciendo en un abismo sombrío que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Izuku patea apresuradamente hacia el área arenosa, dándose la vuelta una vez que no se siente tan expuesto. De espaldas a la orilla, lentamente se deja hundir, se pone de pie y se queda al borde de lo desconocido. Más allá, no puede ver nada más que azul.

El océano es algo extraño en su complejidad. Es tan vasto, que rodea lo que está a su alcance sin cuidado. Para el océano, Izuku es simplemente otro ser humano, otra forma que tirar debajo de las olas y jugar como un juguete. No es nada para el océano, en su ondulante y estremecedora magnificencia, y se consuela con eso.

El agua tibia de la Playa Dagobah, sin embargo, es diferente. No lo trata como un asesino, no como un adolescente tartamudo y torpe con una peculiaridad rota, sino como un niño perdido. Le pasa una mano de salmuera salada por el pelo y le susurra _te encontre._

Entre dos gigantes, en el precipicio del vacío y la nada, Izuku no es nadie. No es el niño que casi se sofocó antes solo para ser salvado por un giro insignificante en su estructura biológica, o el niño que se despierta en la noche con lágrimas en la cara y un grito en los labios. Él no es Izuku, y no es el Leviatán.

Es insignificante, un espacio endeble donde el agua no puede pisar, y él no es nadie.

Izuku se sienta en la arena, flexiona los dedos y los mira. Su piel es un verde opaco, insaturado, muy diferente del color que suele ser. Su camisa roja tiene un tono similar, todo color ha sido absorbido por la luz azul. Es un fantasma de sí mismo, y deja que su mente se desvíe.

Mira por un momento después de lo que podrían haber sido horas, y muy por encima de él, ve el sol brillando en la superficie del agua. Es un tono anaranjado brillante, y mientras lo mira, nota que el agua se oscurece aún más a su alrededor.

Mierda.

Izuku no quiere dejar su nuevo paraíso, pero su madre entrará en pánico si llega a una casa vacía sin una nota y tiene tareas que hacer. Con un suspiro que agita sus branquias y hace que la camiseta empapada ondee, mira hacia la sombra que se eleva.

Se estira, deja caer su ira y sus problemas en sus manos extendidas y nada.

El sol se hunde más y más, sus rayos dorados dejan de penetrar en la superficie. El agua azul lentamente se vuelve negra, y la mente de Izuku le da placenteramente la imagen de la playa negra como el alquitrán. El miedo comienza a agarrarlo, y él lo aplasta y nada más rápido.

La arena se eleva debajo de sus pies, obligándolo a subir más y más alto hasta que su cabeza estalla sobre la superficie del agua. Toma un profundo aliento de agua de la tarde, lleno de agua, por la boca, tose el agua que queda en sus pulmones. El sol apenas es un destello rojo en el horizonte, e Izuku rápidamente sacude su cabello, se pone los zapatos, y levanta su teléfono. Son las siete y media. Se estremece.

 **Mamá [6:27]**

Acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Dónde estás?

Izuku?

 **Mamá [6:49]**

Izuku, por favor responde. Me estoy preocupando

Izuku

 **Mamá [7:12]**

Izuku, por favor envíame un mensaje de texto.

Izuku se traga la culpa en su pecho.

 **Izuku [7:28]**

Mamá estoy bien

Fui a la playa y olvidé enviarte un mensaje de texto. Lo siento mucho

 **Mamá [7:29]**

Oh, gracias a Dios

Izuku, me asustaste. Sabes que no debes salir después de las siete de la tarde.

 **Izuku [7:31]**

Lo sé. Perdí la noción del tiempo

Estoy camino a casa

 **Mamá [7:32]**

¿Necesitas que te recoja?

 **Izuku [7:33]**

Estoy bien. Estaré en casa pronto

Te amo

 **Mamá [7:34]**

Yo también te quiero cariño. Apúrate y mantente a salvo.

Izuku estira sus doloridas piernas con una mueca. Con gusto aceptaría el viaje a casa si pudiera, pero necesita caminar a casa para secarse al aire libre. Si intentara entrar mojado en su automóvil, se enfrentaría a muchas preguntas que no está seguro de poder responder.

Va a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo, pero se da cuenta de que todavía tiene notificaciones no leídas. Revisa y descubre que mamá no es la única que le envió un mensaje de texto.

 **Número desconocido [3:25]**

Hey Midoriya

Es Uraraka

No te vi después de la escuela, así que solo estoy enviando mensajes de texto para ver si estás bien. Estamos preocupados por ti

 _Mierda_ , Izuku se da cuenta. No se había detenido a hablar con ellos ni nada, solo había _corrido_. Se preocupan por él y quieren saber si él está bien y todo lo que hizo fue _correr_. Se traga las escamas que suben por su garganta y responde.

 **Izuku [7:35]**

Lo siento. No te vi cuando salí

Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar

Todavía tiene otros dos mensajes no leídos, y se da cuenta con una sensación de que sabe a quién pertenecen. Uraraka no es la única persona que olvidó.

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [4:35]**

Amigo, ¿dónde estás? Pensé que me ayudarías con el sable de luz

¿Mido?

 **slytherin [7:36]**

Mierda, lo siento mucho

Alguna mierda pasó en la escuela hoy y lo olvidé por completo

¿Mañana?

A medida que los mensajes se envían, comienza la breve caminata a casa, ignorando el frío del viento contra su piel resbaladiza. Su cabello cuelga en sus ojos, arenoso y con incrustaciones de sal. Necesita una ducha.

Cruza la calle, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de transeúntes que miran confundidos a la adolescente empapada que pasa apresuradamente junto a ellos. Echa de menos el océano.

Su teléfono se carga en el bolsillo, una vez, luego dos veces, y él lo saca.

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:44]**

No amigo está bien, no te preocupes por eso

¿Estás bien?

 **slytherin [7:46]**

Estoy bien ahora, creo. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo

Te lo contaré la próxima vez que te vea

Gracias

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:47]**

Ok y mañana funciona para mí, pero no te presiones si no te sientes bien

 **slytherin [7:49]**

Te veré mañana entonces

Espera ¿cambiaste mi nombre otra vez?

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:50]**

;)

 **slytherin [7:51]**

Increíble

 ** _slytherin_** _cambió su nombre por_ _ **izuku**_

 ** _Navaja de 20000 grados_** _cambió el_ _nombre_ _ **de izuku**_ _a_ _ **el**_ _ **mejor chico de todos los tiempos**_

 **el mejor chico de todos los tiempos[7:52]**

¿Por qué?

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:53]**

es la verdad

 **el mejor chico de todos los tiempos[7:54]**

: /

tu madre sabe que todavía estás trabajando en el sable de luz

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:55]**

Primero que nada: grosero

En segundo lugar, hicimos un trato

Tengo permitido trabajar en el siempre que el láser no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar cosas :(

 **el mejor chico de todos los tiempos[7:57]**

gracias a Dios

ok estoy en casa

gracias, Bit

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [7:58]**

¡Dile a tu madre que dije hola!

Izuku desliza su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos relativamente secos y mira hacia su edificio de apartamentos. El sol se ha puesto completamente, y el edificio está iluminado por la luz que viene del interior. Traga saliva, se dirige hacia la puerta y se dirige hacia adentro para obtener sus llaves.

Aún está agitado y cansado, pero no puede esconderse de él para siempre. Él simplemente continuará. La tarea ayudará, y también lo hará mamá, después de su oración y abrazo obligatorio por haber salido tan tarde.

Es hora de enfrentar el mundo real de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

Mamá lo está esperando cuando llega a casa.

Es consciente de que algo está mal tan pronto como entra por la puerta con sus aletas tambaleándose levemente. El aire en el apartamento es diferente, casi tenso. Le falta algo del calor que generalmente se derrite de las mismas paredes, una de las cosas que lo hace tan calmante.

Luego ve la expresión de mamá y sabe que la noche será larga.

Está asustada; eso es lo que él puede ver en la tensión de su postura, los pliegues en su rostro. Está de pie demasiado rígida, y si Izuku fuera alguien más, podría pensar que está enojada. Pero él conoce a su madre tal vez mejor de lo que él mismo se da cuenta, y puede ver el miedo en sus ojos.

"Recibí una llamada de la escuela", dice con fuerza. "Ellos... me dijeron lo que sucedió".

"...Oh", dice Izuku, su voz sale como un graznido andrajoso, mayormente sanado pero todavía lastimado. Sabía que tendría que hablar de esto con ella eventualmente, pero no había esperado que sería tan pronto como él entrara por la puerta. No está seguro de si está listo, pero no está seguro de si alguna vez lo estará.

Los eventos de antes casi se sienten como un sueño. Una especie de pesadilla demasiado realista que _parece_ real, pero no lo es. Desea desesperadamente que ese fuera el caso, pero a través de largas noches en las que odia su Quirk y le ruega a las estrellas por uno diferente se ha dado cuenta de que los deseos no significan nada para los asesinos.

"Izuku", susurra mamá, y su voz suena tan dolorida, tan asustada. "Quiero que me digas lo que pasó. No quiero escucharlo de ellos, quiero escucharlo de _ti_. Y por favor, cariño, no me mientas"

Izuku se siente paralizado donde está parado, con una mano aún agarrada a la puerta de la cocina. Tiene el pelo aceitoso e incrustado de sal, tiene rizos grasientos alrededor de la cara, le tiemblan las aletas, y huele a sal y pescado. Él sabe cómo debe verse; como alguien que trató de escapar de sus problemas.

¿No es eso lo que hizo?

"¿Puedo... puedo ducharme primero?", Dice. "Estoy todo salado, y... yo- necesito pensar por un tiempo".

Ella lo mira con tristeza, pero suspira y asiente. "Báñate y cuando termines hablaremos. Esto no es algo que pueda ignorar, Izuku. Tenemos que hablar de eso"

"Lo sé", dice Izuku. "Yo sé."

Él pasa a su lado y se dirige a su habitación, consciente de cómo le tiemblan las manos. No puede postergar esto para siempre, pero al menos puede dedicar unos minutos preciosos a pensar en lo que puede decir.

Gira el grifo lo más a la izquierda que puede sin arrojarse a sí mismo fuera de la ducha, dejando que el agua hirviendo le lave la piel y las escamas rayadas. Es muy diferente del agua de mar fría; trae alivio, y al mismo tiempo, no trae más que promesas vacías y una sensación de aprensión.

Saca la sal de su cabello con dedos temblorosos, pensando en lo que le va a decir a su madre. No puede mentirle, no tiene sentido hacerlo, no cuando la escuela ya le ha contado todo. ¿Qué puede decir que ella ya no sabe? ¿Qué está esperando que diga? ¿Quiere saber por qué Bakugou intentó...

Intento qué, exactamente? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Bakugou?

En el fragor del momento, Izuku había asumido lo peor. Tal vez había tenido razón, pero incluso después de todo lo que han pasado, Izuku _conoce a_ Bakugou. Sabe que Bakugou no mataría a alguien que no estaba luchando. Por encima de todo, Bakugou anhela ganar una pelea justa. ¿Es por eso que trató de ahogar a Izuku? ¿Porque no le daría una pelea justa?

No lo sabe. El hecho de que conoce a Bakugou no significa que lo entienda.

Aún no tiene palabras cuando escapa del baño humeante, se viste con un pijama holgado y se seca el pelo con una toalla. Permanece en la puerta de su habitación durante lo que parece ser un año, incapaz de hacer que sus pies pasen por el umbral y entrar en la tierra de las explicaciones a medias y las preguntas sin respuesta. Pero sabe que no tiene otra opción, entonces suelta el marco de la puerta y camina.

Mamá lo está esperando en el sofá, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y la boca dibujada en una delgada línea. Se sienta frente a ella, tratando de no enroscarse demasiado, aunque sospecha que sus aletas temblorosas delatan su preocupación.

"Dime lo que pasó", dice en voz baja, e Izuku traga, abre la boca y habla.

Habla de un ejercicio que debería haber sido solo eso, de correr y de aprender a usar su ubicación para su ventaja. Habla de paredes y suelos desmoronados, y luego habla de ir directamente desde Kirishima a Bakugou. Su garganta se tensa, pero él sigue; habla de correr, de ser golpeado en una pelea unilateral, y luego habla sobre el agua.

Y habla de branquias, de la imitación de desmayo para poder seguir luchando y de escapar al piso inundado del edificio y habla de quedarse allí el resto del tiempo.

De una manera extraña, duele decirlo. Hasta ahora, podía fingir que no había sucedido, pero ahora que las palabras han salido, no puede recuperarlas. El anillo en el silencio del apartamento, colgando sobre su cabeza como una pesada capa que no puede sacudirse. Quiere dormir.

"¿Y por qué no pararon eso?", Pregunta mamá. La tensión se ha ido de su voz, reemplazada por algo más duro y frío que el acero. Izuku levanta la mirada y la encuentra mucho más firme que antes, sus puños apretados.

"Dijeron All Might… salió", dice Izuku rotundamente. "Tenía algo que hacer, y pensó que estaría bien irse por unos minutos".

"Su trabajo es mantenerte a salvo", repite mamá. "Y te dejó solo".

"No sé por qué lo hizo, pero... Ka- Bakugou habría hecho lo que hizo, independientemente de que All Might estuviera allí o no. Nadie puede detener a Bakugou una vez que esta... así"

La boca de mamá se vuelve más apretada. "¿Y lo sabias?"

Izuku se da cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, y sus aletas se levantan cuando sus ojos se abren. "Él... nunca me había hecho daño así antes".

"'Como."

"Él es _Bakugou_ ", dice Izuku _con_ _fuerza_. "Lastima a todos. D - Desearía saber por qué, pero no es así"

Hay silencio después de eso, e Izuku no puede obligarse a mirar hacia arriba y ver la expresión de mamá, por lo que se queda mirando sus manos. Son escamosas y frías, cubiertas de brillantes escamas de trullo y rizadas en puños sueltos. Es extraño, como ha llegado a tener partes del Leviathan en todo momento. Los gritos en su cabeza que una vez lo habrían vuelto loco ya no son perceptibles.

Tal vez se está volviendo más fuerte.

Tiene que serlo. Hace un año, el ataque de Bakugou habría provocado una pérdida de control en un instante. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, logró evitar soltarse. No está seguro de cómo, pero está contento. Bakugou podría haberlo atacado, hacer de su vida un infierno, pero... no sabe si podría vivir con la muerte de Bakugou en sus manos.

El Leviatán se aprieta alrededor de sus costillas, como para susurrar, ¿pero _puedes llevar la vida de extraños?_ y aprieta los dientes y lo aleja. Algunas escamas desaparecen de sus manos.

"Bueno", dice mamá después de que su silencio ha terminado. "Gracias por decirme"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Pregunta Izuku con cautela, porque él _conoce_ esa mirada.

"Voy a asegurarme de que algo como esto no vuelva a ocurrir", dice mamá. "Y si eso requiere acción legal, que así sea".

"Tú... ¿Vas a _demandar a UA?_ " Izuku dice incrédulo. Quiere que ella niegue con la cabeza y _no_ diga _nada tan intenso_ , pero asiente y esa mirada dura no se aleja de sus ojos.

"No puedes", dice Izuku antes de que pueda pensar mejor. "Mamá, no puedes simplemente _demandar a UA_ "

"¿Y por qué no?", Dice ella. "Tengo mucho material para una demanda. Es su trabajo mantenerte a salvo mientras entrenas para convertirte en un héroe, _uno de los únicos, debo agregar,_ y han fallado en el primer mes. Si no tomo medidas, ¿quién puede decir que no volverá a suceder?"

"No lo hará", dice Izuku. "All Might es- es un nuevo maestro, él solo- Mamá, _por favor_ no hagas esto. Si- si demandas, entonces ¿qué va a pasarme? ¿Qué pasa si me expulsan?"

"Hay otras escuelas", dice mamá. "No te impediré ser un héroe; incluso si es peligroso, sé lo importante que es para ti" Hace una pausa. "Pero necesito asegurarme de que estés a salvo en el camino a serlo"

"No hay _nada más seguro_ que UA", suplica Izuku. "Esto fue algo de una sola vez: los maestros se asegurarán de que no vuelva a ocurrir, sé que lo harán".

"¿Qué le impide a Katsuki atacarte de nuevo?", Dice mamá. "¿Qué le está impidiendo matarte?"

"Él... Él no estaba tratando de matarme", dice Izuku. "Así- así no es él. Solo estaba tratando de ganar"

 _"¡Ahogándote!"_ , Dice mamá, pareciendo dolorida. Sus ojos le suplican que entienda, pero Izuku no puede dejar que le quite esta oportunidad. _Nopuede_.

"¡Tengo _branquias_ , mamá!", Dice Izuku. "¡Estoy bien!"

"¿Él lo sabía?", Dice mamá. Izuku está consciente de que le tiemblan las manos, así que las aprieta.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo hacía", dice. "¡Pero ese no es el punto!"

"¿Cómo que no es el punto?", Pregunta mamá. "Trató de ahogarte, ya sea para matarte o no. No puede quedar impune. ¿Qué pasa si todavía actúa así cuando sea un héroe? ¿Qué pasa si él trata de ahogar a alguien que no tiene branquias?"

"Él- yo-" Izuku se agarra la cabeza. "Yo solo- _no_ _sé_ por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero- los maestros no permitirán que vuelva a suceder. Todavía intenta ser un héroe. Él... Él puede aprender"

"Ha tenido años para aprender", dice mamá. "Esto no debería haber sucedido, Izuku, sin importar si es Bakugou o cualquier otra persona".

"Yo- lo sé", dice Izuku. "Solo... dale una oportunidad a UA. Esto fue algo de una sola vez, lo prometo "

"Lo pensaré", dice mamá. "Pero no haré ninguna promesa. La escuela quiere que los dos vayamos y hablemos de lo que sucedió. Tomaré mi decisión entonces"

"E-está bien", dice Izuku. Mamá lo mira con tristeza.

"Izuku", dice en voz baja. "Odio hacerte esto, pero tienes que entender. No puedo, con buena conciencia, dejarte ir a un lugar donde sé que te lastimaras. Es mi trabajo protegerte, héroe o no"

Izuku siente como la pelea se escurre de él como una esponja exprimida, se desploma y lentamente asiente con la cabeza.

"Yo... lo sé", dice. "Yo solo... he llegado tan lejos. No quiero dejar que todo se desperdicie"

"No lo hará", le promete mamá. "Pase lo que pase, sigues siendo el valiente y fuerte Izuku que he tenido la suerte de criar. Todavía eres un héroe sin importar el uniforme que uses"

"... Gracias, mamá", dice Izuku, antes de levantarse lentamente del sofá. "Yo... voy a ir a la cama. No tengo hambre."

Mamá frunce el ceño, pero ella suspira y se estira para apartar suavemente el cabello de sus ojos. "Está bien, cariño. Buenas noches. Descansar un poco."

"Buenas noches, mamá", dice Izuku, agarra su mochila y va sin decir palabra a su habitación. Tiene deberes que hacer. Quizás sirva como una distracción.

* * *

Esa noche, Izuku sueña.

A diferencia del resto de sus sueños, que lo consolidan sólidamente dentro de los límites de lo que parece ser la realidad, este sueño es mucho menos lúcido. Se trata de una serie de imágenes y encuentros que nadan en su cabeza, cada uno más surrealista que el anterior. A través de una lente distorsionada de colores caleidoscópicos, ve cosas extrañas que no reconoce; edificios que parecen tan lejanos, una luna llena brillando contra miles de gotas de lluvia y destellos de verde intenso y brillante. Ve gente corriendo, pero sus imágenes son borrosas y deformadas, y muy _pequeñas_. Ve edificios rotos, escombros caídos, y sabe sobre todo que quiere que se detenga.

Su cerebro tartamudea y se reinicia como un carrete de película moribundo, escupiendo imágenes a un ritmo desigual. Trata de abrirse camino hacia el reino de la conciencia, pero al final, está condenado a ver las imágenes extrañas varias veces hasta que su alarma le grita desde su escritorio y lo rescata de su mente.

No se siente descansado en absoluto. Más específicamente, siente que, en lugar de dormir, corrió tres millas y luego cayó por un acantilado. No es la sensación más agradable.

Se pregunta qué vio mientras se viste con lentitud, parpadeando con un cansancio plomizo… Se siente... rígido; le duelen los músculos, la garganta, y todo es confuso. Ponerse su uniforme es un desafío, ya que mover las piernas es como tratar de operar una marioneta obstinada, pero se las arregla.

El desayuno es en gran parte silencioso, algo que Izuku agradece. La idea de hablar es agotadora, dolorosa y debe ahorrar su energía para la charla. Está despierto más temprano que de costumbre, por lo que debería poder terminar con todo antes de que comiencen las clases. Solo espera tener algo de energía cuando el día termine.

Toman el tren, pero no es el que suele tomar, así que Uraraka no está allí. Izuku no sabe si está aliviado o triste; La personalidad burbujeante de Uraraka es una bendición, y podría marcarle algunos puntos de 'quedarse en UA' con mamá, pero no está seguro si podría manejar su energía.

El Sr. Aizawa los está esperando en la puerta cuando llegan, apoyado contra el marco y mirando algo en su teléfono. Levanta la vista cuando se detienen frente a él, y sus ojos viajan lentamente de mamá a Izuku.

"Nedzu quiere verte a los dos en su oficina", dice. "Síganme."

Ellos lo hacen. El camino desde las puertas hasta la oficina de Nedzu es sorprendentemente largo y muy incómodo, pero Izuku se las arregla para entretenerse mirando los pasillos. A pesar de que pasó casi una semana, no ha visto gran parte del campus. Es _enorme_ , más expansivo y prístino que cualquier cosa remotamente similar a su vieja escuela, y desde los pisos superiores, puede ver la ciudad extendida más allá de las ventanas.

La oficina de Nedzu está en uno de los pisos más altos, al final del pasillo desde el ascensor. La habitación se ve sorprendentemente normal desde el exterior; una puerta simple, con dos bancos largos a cada lado. Izuku se pregunta si el interior es igual de mundano.

No lo es. La oficina de Nedzu es sorprendentemente grande, con una pared completamente hecha de vidrio que permite que la luz de la mañana brille. Al otro lado de un escritorio largo y ordenado, Nedzu está sentado en una silla muy alta, con la ropa pulcramente planchada y las patas dobladas en su regazo. Sus ojos negros brillan extrañamente.

No está solo en la habitación, Izuku nota con leve interés. Sentado en una silla a su derecha hay un hombre delgado y esquelético con un traje extremadamente grande que parece que va a desmoronarse en cualquier momento, y unos segundos después, el Sr. Aizawa toma asiento a su izquierda.

"Gracias a los dos por venir", dice Nedzu, e Izuku está consciente del hecho de que aún están de pie en la puerta. "Por favor tomen asiento."

Los pasos de mamá son ligeros pero rígidos mientras cruza la habitación para sentarse en el sofá frente a Nedzu. Izuku se sienta junto a ella, juntando sus manos y rezando para que esta conversación no vaya tan mal como él teme que irá.

Mamá es la primera en romper el corto período de silencio. Se aclara la garganta, levanta los ojos y habla.

"Nedzu, me gustaría una explicación de por qué se le permitió a mi hijo pasar lo que sucedió, y espero que sea satisfactorio".

Nedzu, afortunadamente, no se encoge bajo su mirada. Él la mira con expresión serena, casi con una especie de interés, antes de doblar las patas y comenzar a hablar.

"Ayer, Midoriya fue colocado a un ejercicio junto con Bakugou y otros dos estudiantes, Kirishima y Shouji. El objetivo del ejercicio fue, en el caso de su hijo, permanecer oculto o no ser capturado durante veinte minutos, o en el caso de los otros, encontrar y capturar al 'villano'". Una pausa. "Durante el ejercicio, el maestro a cargo, All Might, tuvo que tomarse un permiso momentáneo por motivos personales. No siguió la política de la escuela, que exige que las ausencias breves sean ocupadas por un sustituto, y en cambio dejó a sus alumnos solos durante el tiempo suficiente para que se produjera la pelea. Asumimos plena responsabilidad por sus acciones y las que siguieron"

"Ya veo", dice mamá con fuerza. "Ahora, explíqueme por qué no debo sacar a mi hijo de la escuela y demandarlo por negligencia".

Izuku se queda muy quieto.

"Señora Midoriya, puede estar seguro de que actualmente ya hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que nada como esto vuelva a ocurrir. All Might ha sido reprendido fuertemente por sus acciones, y él está muy consciente de que una repetición de tal descuido resultará en que sea despedido, héroe número uno o no"

Mamá asiente.

"Bakugou Katsuki también enfrentará represalias por sus acciones. Tal como están las cosas, lo más probable es que sea expulsado. Midoriya, ¿hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?"

"¿Van... van a expulsar a Bakugou?", Dice Izuku sin comprender. Las palabras se sienten... surrealistas. Ha estado yendo a la escuela con Bakugou durante _años_ , y Bakugou nunca ha recibido ni una bofetada en la muñeca. Las palabras _expulsión_ y _Bakugou_ crean un rompecabezas que no encaja del todo. "... ¿Por qué?"

Nedzu inclina la cabeza. "Deberías ser más que consciente del 'por qué' en esta situación, Midoriya".

"Yo- lo sé, pero..." Izuku traga. No había estado dispuesto a dejar de ser un héroe por Bakugou, pero si Bakugou pierde su lugar en la UA debido a Izuku- a causa del _Leviatán_ -

"Él... está tratando de ser un héroe", termina diciendo. "¿Por qué tengo que ser la razón por la cual se le quiteesa oportunidad?"

"Izuku", dice mamá. Ella no lo regaña; suena más sorprendida y triste que nada. El Sr. Aizawa entorna los ojos levemente.

"La razón por la que Bakugou enfrenta actualmente consecuencias tiene todo que ver con sus acciones, no tú. No eres la razón por la que está perdiendo su posición en UA. La responsabilidad de sus acciones recae solo en él"

"No habría atacado a nadie más así", dice Izuku. "No lo haría... Nosotros- tenemos historia, y hay... muchas cosas entre nosotros. Creo que todas salieron, y... ese fue el resultado"

"Así que estás diciendo que sus acciones fueron el resultado de una ira no resuelta y posiblemente inseguridad", dice Nedzu. Izuku parpadea. La ira es absoluta, pero... realmente no ve a Bakugou como inseguro. Aun así, no está en posición de luchar, tanto figurativa como mentalmente, así que asiente en silencio.

"Con todo respeto, problemas de ira o no, Bakugou intentó matar a mi hijo", interrumpe su madre, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo.

"Eso no se pasa por alto", dice Nedzu. "Sin embargo, me permite creer que hay mucho más sobre este tema de lo que parece. No podremos llegar a una conclusión sólida hasta que hable con el propio Bakugou sobre el tema, pero habrá consecuencias, lo prometo"

"Bien", dice mamá. Está enojada, pero parte del acero se ha derretido de su espina dorsal "Asegúrese de que nada como esto vuelva a ocurrir".

"No lo hará", dice Nedzu. "Ahora, Midoriya, creo que los dos preferiríamos que fueras a tiempo para la clase. Gracias por tu tiempo."

Izuku se sienta por un momento, su cerebro brumoso ni siquiera registra lo que está sucediendo, y luego hace clic en que Nedzu _lo despidió_ , y se apresura a ponerse de pie. Siente que las escamas cubren sus ojos con verguenza, y el Leviatán lentamente comienza a moverse como si despertara.

"Gracias", dice apresuradamente, y luego se apresura hacia la á lo sigue con un adiós igualmente distante, y luego están fuera e Izuku finalmente puede _respirar_.

Solo quiere que todo esto termine. No quiere pensar más en eso. Solo quiere ir a clase y tal vez tomar una siesta. Si Iida lo deja.

La idea de interactuar con Iida es al mismo tiempo aliviante y agotadora, pero Izuku presiona hacia adelante. No tiene elección. También podría aprovechar las cosas.

Katsuki ha estado sentada afuera de la oficina de Nedzu durante _treinta y cinco jodidos minutos_.

Los idiotas de UA ni siquiera lo habían dejado esperar; simplemente lo pastoreaban a él, a la bruja y a su padre al banco fuera de la oficina como si fueran un grupo de patitos había enseñado los dientes a la persona que los guiaba, pero la amenaza se había deslizado como el agua. Lo odia.

Ahora, está sentado aburrido de su puñetera mente mientras espera que Deku termine _lo que sea_ que esté haciendo en la oficina. Probablemente arreglando algún tipo de historia de sollozos, si esa mirada en sus ojos era algo por lo que pensar. Katsuki no _entiende,_ se supone que UA es lo mejor para mejorar aún más. ¿Por qué diablos iban a aceptar a _Deku?_ Todo lo que ha hecho es correr, llorar y contenerse. Es tan malditamente falso que disgusta a Katsuki.

 _Finalmente_ , la puerta se abre, y Deku sale. Sus feas aletas no tiemblan, solo caen como un cachorro pateado, y parece que ni siquiera puede ver el piso sobre el que camina. Sus ojos están en blanco, como si hubieran sido succionados, y nunca levantan la vista.

Nunca tienen la oportunidad, de todos modos, porque tan pronto como Katsuki levanta la mirada, la Sra. Inko está parada entre él y Deku con una mirada absolutamente _venenosa_ en sus ojos. Katsuki mira hacia un lado con un 'tch' murmurado, sin molestarse en mirarla a los ojos.

"Midoriya, ve a clase", dice Aizawa, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Deku agacha la cabeza y asiente, parte del brillo desaparece de sus ojos mientras se apresura por el pasillo después de un apresurado adiós a su madre. Entonces, los ojos rojos y apagados de Aizawa se vuelven hacia Katsuki, y los mira con el ceño fruncido.

"Bakugou, adentro", dice, girándose y caminando hacia la oficina sin decir una palabra má arruga la nariz, pero se levanta del banco y entra en la extravagante oficina. La bruja y su padre lo siguen, aunque un poco menos resueltamente. Se desploma en el diván ofrecido, estirando los dedos y mirando a otro lado cuando la bruja se sienta a su lado.

 _Esto_ debería ser divertido.

"Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí", dice Nedzu. "Tuve la libertad de mantener una larga conversación con la Sra. Bakugou por teléfono, así que no te aburriré al volver a explicar lo que ya sabes sobre el tema en cuestión".

"Presta _atención_ ", la bruja sisea, golpeando la parte posterior de su cuello. Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco y deja de inclinarse hacia un lado, mirando irritado a Nedzu.

"Nos gustaría que explicaras tu perspectiva sobre todo esto, Bakugou", dice Nedzu. "Hasta este momento, nadie ha sido capaz de comprender los motivos para tus acciones durante el ejercicio. Si lo explicas, entonces hay una posibilidad de que podamos ayudarte en lugar de una expulsión directa"

"No necesito tu _ayuda_ ", se burla Katsuki, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y poniendo tanto furia en sus palabras como puede.

"Katsuki, _por favor_ ", dice la bruja, pero no es una petición. Es una demanda, simple y desesperada, probablemente por el bien de su propio ego. Aun así, ser expulsado de UA por culpa de Deku podría arruinarlo, por lo que levanta la barbilla y mira a Nedzu hacia abajo.

"No conoces a Deku como yo", dice Katsuki. "Esa mierda nunca se _rinde_. Él _nunca deja de intentarlo_ , incluso cuando no tiene sentido y su inútil culo nunca será nada. Tiene esa mirada en sus ojos, esa _mirada_ estúpida, y sabes que nunca va a detenerse." Él exhala con fuerza a través de sus dientes. "Sabía que Deku no iba a pelear conmigo, se iba a sentar allí y dejarme golpearlo hasta que caiga, y no hay jodidos _ganadores_ con eso. No con él"

"Entonces... intentaste ahogarlo", dice Nedzu, mirándolo de manera extraña.

"No estaba tratando de _matarlo_ ", Katsuki gruñe. "Pensé que tal vez podría pasar por su cabeza que no tenía más _opción_ que defenderse. Aparentemente, era demasiado estúpido para descubrirlo."

"Aunque estaba contraatacando", dice Nedzu. "Tenemos acceso a las imágenes. Durante el tiempo en que sostuviste a Midoriya bajo el agua, claramente estaba luchando"

"No, no lo _estaba_ ", dice Katsuki. "Eso es de lo que nadie parece darse cuenta o preocuparse: podría haberme arrojado al otro lado de la puta habitación si tuviera las bolas para hacerlo. Se estába conteniendo porque me estaba subestimando. Es 'tan alto y poderoso, que estaba listo para compadecerme incluso si lo mataba'."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta Nedzu.

"Por el amor de Dios- Hubo un tiempo en la escuela primaria justo después de que su Quirk de mierda apareció por primera vez, dice que no lo recuerda, y probablemente también mienta sobre eso, pero estábamos discutiendo y él simplemente se volvió loco. El estúpido rompió mi jodido brazo por la mitad y luego se desmayó por unas tres horas. Teníamos cinco malditos años. Si pudo romperme el brazo cuando tuvo cinco años, no hay forma de que no se contenga ahora"

"No puedo imaginar que Midoriya se estuviera conteniendo en el tipo de situación en la que se encontraba", dice Nedzu, con sus bigotes crispándose.

"Él lo _estaba_ ," Katsuki chasquea. "Sé que sí. Siempre es así, mirándome hacia abajo. Ni siquiera usó ese maldito ataque de rayos"

"¿Eres consciente del hecho de que, en este momento, el uso de eso hace que Midoriyase hiera gravemente?", Pregunta Nedzu.

"Puede soportarlo", sisea Katsuki. "Si pudo caminar de regreso a la escuela con una maldita cicatriz como esa y pretender que nada sucedió, entonces él puede tomar lo que sea que le mande su estupidez".

Todos en la sala comienzan a prestarle más atención, especialmente al extraño tipo esqueleto. Bien. Finalmente lo están escuchando en vez de fingir que lo hacen.

"Me estaba preguntando sobre eso", dice el hombre esqueleto. "La cicatriz. ¿Sabes cómo lo consiguió?"

"No", Katsuki escupe. "No lo sé. _Nadie lo_ sabe Simplemente se fue de la jodida tierra durante dos semanas y luego regresó con eso."

"Es cierto que desapareció", dice su padre en voz baja. "Inko estaba en ruinas".

"Hablaremos con Midoriya sobre eso en una fecha posterior", dice Nedzu. "Pero, todavía no estoy seguro de entender tus motivos, Bakugou".

"No peleaba, así que traté de noquearlo para poder ganar el puto ejercicio", espeta Bakugou, cansado de todo esto. "All Might dijo que por cualquier medio necesario, y no es como si él hubiera dicho algo".

"All Might no estuvo presente durante tu ejercicio", dice agudamente Aizawa. "Si hubiera estado, te habría detenido". El hombre esqueleto también se ve extrañamente dolido.

Katsuki arrugó la nariz. ¿All Might no estuvo allí?

"Tal como están las cosas, la opción más fácil sería que simplemente expulsarte y seguir adelante", dice Nedzu con una calma que hace que los dedos de Katsuki se aprieten. "Sin embargo, creo que hacerlo solo te llevará por una ruta menos constructiva. Tus problemas con Midoriya deben resolverse, no ignorarse. Me temo que, si pasamos por alto eso, es posible que te conduzcan por un camino más oscuro"

"¿Estás diciendo que sería un maldito _villano?_ " Katsuki gruñe.

"Es una posibilidad. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias presentes y lo que nos has contado, te daré dos opciones, Bakugou Katsuki," dice Nedzu, doblando sus patas sobre su regazo y mirando a Katsuki con esos espeluznantes ojos negros y brillantes. "Puedes aceptar tu expulsión y una marca permanente en tu registro, o puedes optar por permanecer en UA y aceptar mis condiciones".

"¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?" La bruja pregunta con cuidado. Su agarre en los brazos de su silla mantiene sus nudillos blancos.

"Por una parte, tendrá una suspensión de un mes", dice Nedzu. "Durante ese tiempo y después, asistirá a sesiones semanales de manejo de ira con un terapeuta entrenado en casos como el suyo".

"No iré con _un psiquiatra_ ", Katsuki sisea entre sus dientes apretados.

"Tranquilo", la bruja sisea. "¿Qué más?"

"Lo transferirán de la clase 1-A a 1-B", responde Nedzu, y el corazón de Katsuki se siente como si estuviera hecho de plomo. No, no, _no_ , no pueden simplemente _echarlo_. Es el _mejor de los mejores_ , no pueden simplemente _dejarlo a un lado._

"No puedes simplemente..." Él comienza a gruñir, poniéndose de pie con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir su silla, solo para ser silenciado por su padre agarrándolo del brazo. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para callarlo. Arranca su brazo, pero se sienta en la silla y no se pierde la mirada de agradecimiento que Aizawa le dispara a su padre.

"¿Por qué la transferencia?" Pregunta la bruja, y Nedzu inclina su cabeza y se ve pensativo.

"Tal como están las cosas, la mayoría de los compañeros de clase de Bakugou están asustados o simplemente molestos con él", dice. ·Estuvieron presentes y, como resultado, han llegado a sus propias conclusiones sobre su persona. Transferirlo a 1-B no solo le ofrecería un nuevo comienzo, sino que lo separaría de las personas que quizás no quieran interactuar con él" Hace una pausa. "Especialmente Midoriya".

Katsuki quiere hincharse. Quiere enorgullecerse de ese hecho, de que sus compañeros le teman y saber lo bueno que es, pero la única sensación que obtiene de ese conocimiento es una sensación de nauseas. Lo odia. ¿Por qué se siente _mal?_

"Me _dijiste que ganara_ ", dice bruscamente Katsuki. " _Y yo gané_. Deku está jodidamente bien. ¿Por qué _me están_ castigando?"

"Porque trataste de matar a uno de tus compañeros de clase", dice fríamente el Sr. Aizawa.

"¡No estaba tratando de _matarlo!_ " Katsuki grita, casi derriba su silla mientras se para, pero la bruja lo arrastra hacia abajo.

"¡Cállate, estúpido mocoso!", Dice bruscamente. "¡Has hecho _suficiente!"_ Luego, a Nedzu, ella le responde: "Aceptamos la oferta de permanecer en la UA. Gracias."

"Con todo respeto, señora Bakugou", dice Nedzu. "La elección depende de Bakugou, no de usted".

Todos los ojos en la habitación van hacia Katsuki y aprieta los dientes. Esto no importa. Se quedará en UA y les _mostrará_ que han cometido un error. Él es el héroe; no Deku, nunca Deku. Él será el número uno.

"Veré a tu puto psiquiatra", escupe, las palabras suenan viles. "Y aceptaré tu puta transferencia. Como sea."

"Me alegro de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo", dice Nedzu. "Ahora, esta reunión se ha alargado mucho más de lo que debería. Sra. Bakugou, Sr. Bakugou, gracias por venir. Ahora, están despedidos. Le enviaremos un aviso en un mes cuando sea hora de que regrese. Mientras tanto, comenzaremos con los trámites relativos a la transferencia de Bakugou ".

"Claro, por supuesto. Gracias," dice la bruja, arrastrando a Katsuki hacia arriba y fuera de su silla. "Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi idiota hijo"

Los ojos del Sr. Aizawa se crispan y mira a la bruja con frialdad. "Por favor absténgase de insultar a su hijo frente a nosotros".

"No es un insulto si es verdad", dice la bruja. "Vamos, Katsuki. Vámonos."

Katsuki le arranca el brazo de la mano, pero él la sigue silenciosamente fuera de la oficina y baja por el pasillo hacia las puertas. No hay nadie para observarlo, afortunadamente. Nadie que se ría de la desgracia que Deku le costó.

Esto es solo un pasó en el camino. Va a ser el héroe número uno, sin importar lo que la gente de UA piense de él, o lo que los peldaños de su clase crean que sea. Es el mejor después de todo.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Izuku se siente vacío mientras camina hacia su salón de clases. No de una manera drenada, mala, solo... vacío. Una pizarra en blanco.

El Leviatán toma amablemente el vacío en el que generalmente se sienta, silbándole con irritación. Mira hacia sus manos escamosas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas experimentalmente. Su uniforme se frota contra su espalda extrañamente, y cuando se detiene para pensar, se da cuenta de que sus hombros están cubiertos también con escamas resbaladizas. Eso, junto con sus aletas habituales, le da al Leviatán suficiente margen para hacer un alboroto.

Él retira las escamas de su espalda y la mayoría de las que tiene en sus manos, dejando sus dedos ligeramente más afilados y firmes de lo normal. El Leviatán no deja de gruñir, pero su voz es distante, un tenue recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. Suelta un largo suspiro de alivio y rápidamente se dirige hacia el salón de clases.

La puerta nunca se había sentido más grande cuando se paraba frente a ella, el cansancio en sus miembros y el sonido de las conversaciones animadas de sus compañeros vienen desde dentro. Traga saliva, estirando la mano y lentamente abriendo la puerta. Espera que no tenga el impacto figurativo de disparar una bomba, pero en este punto, no está seguro.

Si fuera su vieja escuela, podría deslizarse sin problemas. Pero UA es muy, muy diferente de su vieja escuela; sus compañeros de clase realmente parecen preocuparse por él. Por extraño y cálido que sea el pensamiento, no está seguro de si puede manejar a dieciocho adolescentes excesivamente serviciales en este momento.

Aun así, si se para en la puerta contando las tejas del techo por más tiempo, va a llegar tarde. Tragando y deseando que sus aletas dejen de temblar, Izuku mueve lentamente la puerta y se desliza dentro.

No es como encender una bomba, al menos. Nadie mira de inmediato en su dirección; todos están envueltos en sus propias conversaciones hasta el punto de que es difícil escuchar cómo se cierra la puerta. Izuku agacha la cabeza y camina cuidadosamente hacia su escritorio, dando un paso alrededor de una Hagakure distraído y tirando su mochila al piso junto a su asiento.

 _Eso_ llama la atención de la gente. El primero en reaccionar es Shinsou, quien levanta su cabeza desde donde estaba previamente desplomado sobre su escritorio y parpadea hacia Izuku. El siguiente es Kirishima, que mira desde donde él y Sero están hablando y sonríe.

"¡Midoriya! ¡Estás bien!"

Izuku se sobresalta un poco por el volumen de su voz, sus aletas se abren con sorpresa, pero él mira hacia un lado y agita la mano tímidamente. La acción llama la atención de Uraraka, quien inmediatamente deja caer lo que estaba haciendo, literalmente, la pluma simplemente se queda allí en el aire, y se precipita hacia él.

"¡Midoriya!", Dice ella. "¡Nos preocupaba que no vinieras hoy!"

Izuku se frota la parte posterior del cuello, apenas evitando que las escamas aparezcan en su rostro otra vez. "...Se necesita un poco más que eso para sacarme del juego, supongo".

"Me alegro", dice Iida, apareciendo detrás de ella. Se ve más aliviado que nada. "Tu determinación es admirable".

"Um", dice Izuku. "¿Gracias?"

"¿Está bien tu garganta, kero?" Asui dice, levantando la pluma, Uraraka se queda flotando y observa a Izuku con una expresión pensativa. "Tu voz suena áspera".

"Es el rayo", dice Izuku. "Es, un... Hace eso. No es tan malo como lo fue la primera vez"

"Recuerdo eso", dice Uraraka. "Fue genial, pero... estaba realmente preocupado por ti después".

"Gracias a Dios por Recovery Girl", dice Izuku con una sonrisa irónica, jugueteando con uno de los botones de su uniforme.

"No es broma", dice Uraraka. "Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Nos asustaste a todos ayer"

Izuku agacha la cabeza, mirando al suelo. "Cierto. Lo siento, solo... tenía mucho en qué pensar y salí corriendo"

"No necesitas disculparte", dice Iida. "Estamos contentos de que te cuides a ti mismo".

Izuku piensa en como abandono su tarea escolar para esconderse en el océano por unas horas, asustando a su madre y a Bit. ¿Eso es cuidado propio?

Se conforma con un "sí" y espera que la conversación no sea más incómoda de lo que ya es.

Afortunadamente, o quizás no afortunadamente, ese es el momento en que la puerta se abre una vez más. En lugar del Sr. Aizawa, el salón está adornado con la presencia de Present Mic, que sube al podio y examina la clase con una expresión divertida.

"¡La campanilla suena en diez segundos, pequeños oyentes!", Dice con una sonrisa.

La lucha resultante podría ser divertida si Izuku no estuviera tan empañado. Está justo al lado de su escritorio, por lo que es fácil deslizarse y desplomarse justo cuando suena la campana. El plástico frío se siente bien contra su rostro, y se pregunta distraídamente qué pasaría si se durmiera. Alguien se durmió en clase en su escuela secundaria una vez. Los resultados... no fueron bonitos.

Alguien empuja suavemente su hombro e inmediatamente se levanta, tratando de no parecer que había estado pensando en tomar una siesta. Afortunadamente, no es Present Mic o Iida, sino Shinsou, quien lo está mirando con una expresión que es difícil de leer. Cuando Izuku fuerza sus hombros hacia abajo y se da vuelta para mirarlo, inclina la cabeza en un gesto inquisitivo. Izuku lo imita sin pensar, sus aletas tambaleándose.

"¡Muy _bien, estudiantes!_ " Dice Present Mic desde el frente del salón de clases. Ni siquiera está usando su Quirk, pero su volumen domina el aula como el sonido de un avión despegando, e Izuku se sobresalta y gira en su asiento para mirar hacia adelante una vez más.

"Shouta _se está ocupando de algunas cosas relacionadas con el salón de clases, ¡lo que significa que voy a ser su encantador sustituto en esta hermosa mañana!_ _¿Puedo tener un_ _**sí**_ _?_ "

Para alivio total de Izuku, el resto de la clase parece contenta de mirar fijamente a Present Mic en vez de aceptar su oferta. Al menos, hasta que Mina baja sus manos sobre su escritorio con un fuerte golpe y grita, "¡ _Sí!_ "

"¡ _Está bien!",_ Dice el micrófono. " _¡Pongamos este show en marcha!"_

El 'show' resulta ser una clase completamente normal, lo que Izuku aprovecha al mirar fijamente la hoja de cálculo que se supone debe completar mientras su cerebro nada en la sigue lanzando miradas de preocupación, pero está demasiado atrapado tocando su pluma sobre el escritorio con los dedos en forma de garra, dejando que su cabeza se mueva. Ni siquiera registra lo que está sucediendo hasta que Present Mic les advierte de manera impertinente que solo le quedan cinco minutos, y mira su enorme papel en blanco con una sensación de alarma repentina que envía escamas deslizándose por sus antebrazos.

 _Mierda_. Realmente necesita una siesta.

Termina teniendo que explicarle torpemente a Present Mic que no terminó, pero para su sorpresa, Present Mic sonríe y lo toma con calma. Ofrece dejar que Izuku vaya después de la escuela y lo completa en ese momento, e Izuku está infinitamente agradecido.

El resto de la mañana pasa así. El Sr. Aizawa aparece poco después de la clase principal, luciendo de alguna manera más cansado que cuando Izuku lo vio antes, y las clases continúan como de costumbre. Izuku llega a almorzar sin haber arruinado horriblemente muchas otras hojas de trabajo, pero desafiar el pasillo es una odisea. Afortunadamente, Uraraka parece, algo clave en su comportamiento espaciado, porque se las arregla para evitar que haga el ridículo.

Se sientan en su lugar habitual, con Shinsou a la izquierda de Izuku e Iida y Uraraka frente a ellos. A los pocos minutos, sus extremidades comienzan a sentirse confusas y pesadas, como si alguien estuviera convirtiendo lentamente sus huesos en plomo, parpadea y se frota los ojos.

Solo por un momento empuja su bandeja hacia adelante para que pueda descansar sus codos sobre la mesa, pero ese momento es seguido por él alzando sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellos. Intenta seguir la conversación de Iida y Shinsou, pero sus párpados parecen llevar el peso del mundo, él suspira y los cierra. Solo por un minuto.

"-Iya. Midoriya ".

Izuku parpadea y abre sus ojos, sus aletas se mueven irritadamente. Oye su nombre, pero está distante, como si pasara a través de una cascada. Intenta cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse, pero un segundo después, una mano descansa sobre su hombro y lo sacude ligeramente.

Levanta la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, parpadeando con pesadez en sus ojos. Shinsou, Uraraka e Iida lo miran de forma extraña y sus bandejas están vacías. Es casi como si...

Se pone rígido, casi derribando a Shinsou mientras la mano se retira de su hombro.

"¿Qu...?" Comienza, solo para cortarse mientras sus aletas se aplanan contra su .

"Midoriya, ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunta Iida con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Uraraka parece igualmente preocupada, y la mano de Shinsou se cierne sobre su hombro vacilante.

"Estoy... bien", dice. "Solo...estoy... cansado".

Esa es una explicación extremadamente vaga, lo sabe, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer en lugar de explicarles en este momento, por lo que solo suspira y mira fijamente su bandeja intacta. Si es honesto, no tiene mucho apetito.

"¿Cuándo dormiste por ultima vez?" Pregunta Uraraka. Izuku parpadea.

"Ayer por la noche".

No está seguro de si realmente cuenta como dormir. Desea poder decir que pasó la noche en una feliz inconsciencia, pero sabe que terminó en otro sueño. No puede recordar las imágenes claramente, están todas distorsionadas, como si estuvieran siendo proyectadas en la superficie de una corriente incesante, pero sabe que habían estado allí.

"No te ves como si hubieras dormido anoche", dice Shinsou, e Izuku apenas muerde una respuesta _bien podría no haberlo hecho_ y se encoge de hombros.

"Voy a... dormir después de la escuela", dice, y espera que lo que sea que inquieta su inconsciencia lo deje en paz. "Y tal vez por todo el día de mañana. Gracias a Dios por los fines de semana"

Uraraka le da un pulgar hacia arriba, antes de hacer una pausa. "... Hablando de fines de semana, si ustedes están dispuestos, ¿quizás quieran pasar el rato? ¿Este domingo?"

Las aletas de Izuku se enderezan, y parpadea, inseguro de si la escuchó correctamente o si es su cerebro insomne el que está hablando. A su lado, Shinsou parece estar teniendo una reacción similar.

"No creo que tenga nada planeado", dice Iida, mucho más acostumbrada a todo esto de _tener amigos_. "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

Uraraka se encoge de hombros, pareciendo tímida. "No lo sé. Pensé que podríamos... almorzar, ¿tal vez? ¿Y luego ir a algún lugar, como un parque?"

Iida tararea, pensativa. "Eso suena agradable. ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos?"

Izuku parpadea lentamente. Realmente no puede recordar la última vez que alguien le pidió que pasara el rato. Tal vez uno de sus compañeros de clase, antes de que Bakugou les asustara para evitarlo como la peste. De cualquier manera, ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo. Realmente no sabe cómo funciona, si es honesto. ¿Tal vez es algo como esto? ¿Dónde solo se sientan y hablan?

Piensa que él podría hacer eso.

"... Creo que sería divertido", dice, casi instintivamente esperando a que Bakugou irrumpa y arruine todo. Pero Bakugou no está aquí, y Uraraka es diferente de cualquier persona de su vieja escuela.

"¡Genial!", Dice radiante. "¿Qué hay de ti, Shinsou?"

Shinsou parece la encarnación humana de un ciervo atrapado por un par de faros. Está rígido, se ve sorprendentemente atípico. Se ve tenso, como si estuviera esperando que algo suceda. Cualquiera que sea la profecía en la que se basa, no da frutos, y su sorpresa se desangra lentamente en algo más suave, algo nuevo.

"...Por supuesto."

Uraraka sonríe. "¡Increíble! Tengo sus números de teléfono, así que les enviaré un mensaje de texto con una dirección y una hora o algo así"

"Lo estaré esperando", dice Iida.

"Sí", dice Izuku, ignorando la parte de él que sisea que no se merece _nada de esto_. "Yo también."

Fiel a su palabra, lo primero que hace Izuku cuando llega a casa es derrumbarse en su cama y quedarse dormido durante las próximas horas. Desaparece como una luz en el momento en que golpea las sábanas con la cabeza, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el uniforme. Afortunadamente, cualquier poder superior que lo haya atormentado recientemente parece contento de dejarle tener este breve período de paz, y duerme sin soñar.

Cuando se despierta, su uniforme está arrugado y su rostro está rojo con la marca de sus sábanas, pero se siente mucho menos pesado que antes. Bosteza, se despega de la cama y se quita el uniforme. Una vez que está en camiseta y pantalones cortos, un paso significativo respecto a su atuendo anterior en la escala de confort, recoge su mochila, con la completa intención de terminar su tarea durante el fin de semana ahora que no tiene nada más que hacer.

Está a la mitad cuando suena su teléfono. Asume que es Uraraka mientras lo levanta, pero es Bit.

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [5:34]**

Hey mido vienes esta noche o no?

mi mamá está haciendo comida y quiere saber si debería hacer algo extra

Izuku parpadea. Mierda. Derecha.

El momentáneo desconcierto parece gastar sus reservas de energía actuales. Podría decir que no, pero si lo hace, pasará el resto del día holgazaneando y durmiendo. Además, ayer abandonó Bit sin previo.

Por otra aprte, la cocina de la Sra. Okyoita es realmente buena.

 **Hell Yeah Lizard Man [6:13]**

¡sí! si no es mucho problema

Pq?

volviste a cambiar mi nombre

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [6:15]**

Hell Yeah

También, Hell Yeah!

 **Hell Yeah Lizard Man [6:16]**

: T

Te veré un poco entonces

 **Navaja de 20000 grados [6:18]**

jaja a BIT

Izuku ni siquiera se molesta con una respuesta. Solo gime, deja a un lado su tarea y comienza a ponerse los zapatos para ir a la casa de Bit. Todavía está cansado, y su cabeza está borrosa, pero si algo puede distraerlo de la culpa acumulada en su estómago, es Bit y algunas explosiones en el momento oportuno.

Bueno, no está seguro si una explosión puede ser oportuna, pero seguro que puede intentarlo.

 **Hola!**  
 **Aun sin internet T_T**

A los que el ultimo mensaje entre Bit e Izuku confundiera... Es culpa total y absoluta de los juegos de palabras en Ingles y mi incapacidad para traducirlos T_T

Originalmente era: ill see you in a bit then  
Español: Te veré dentro de poco  
Y... Bit=poco... No se oye(lee) bien en español así que... T_T


	14. Chapter 14

A mamá no le emociona que vaya a la casa de Bit, pero cede sorprendentemente rápido. Izuku asume que se debe a una mezcla de algunos factores.

Por un lado, ella sabe poco. Ella no puede negarse, viendo cuántas veces Bit ha caído en su apartamento sin avisar. Ella le tiene una cantidad sorprendente de confianza, incluso a pesar de su historial de destrucción de propiedad privada. Además, ha hablado con la Sra. Okyoita en más de una ocasión, principalmente debido a las payasadas de Bit, y parecen llevarse bien. Sus interacciones son comprensiblemente diferentes de las de Izuku y Bit, por lo que no tienen la dinámica de pasa o muere que Izuku y Bit han cultivado, pero eso es probablemente lo mejor.

Tal vez sea sobre todo porque ella asume que él necesita estar con un amigo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Un amigo que no está sumergido en todo el desastre de UA, uno que no lo presionara ni le hará preguntas que no puede o no quiere responder. Si eso es lo que ella está pensando, tiene razón, pero Izuku no intenta averiguarlo.

Él se dirige a la puerta después de que ella acepta dejarlo ir, empujando los auriculares en sus oídos. Es un proceso meticuloso, ya que tiene que hacer todo lo posible para no apuñalarse con sus propias garras, y al final simplemente saca al Leviatán de sus manos. El resultado final es extraño, y se da cuenta de que se ha acostumbrado a tener garras constantemente. Ahora, sus manos parecen... frágiles, más pequeñas de lo que solían ser. Los flexiona, sintiendo la piel húmeda y pecosa en lugar de escamas lisas y correas de cuero, y no está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Así que no piensa. Está cansado de pensar; no ha hecho nada más que pensar todo el día, sobre sí mismo, sobre el Leviatán, sobre Bakugou, y solo quiere ver películas de mierda con Bit y tal vez quedarse dormido en el sofá. Solo quiere un descanso.

La música explosiva es más fácil que pensar. Le gusta llenar su cabeza con un sonido que no es la constante reja de las escamas del Leviatán contra su cráneo o su silbido vehemente. La música es calmante, y él la prefiere mucho más que la cacofonía que usualmente domina sus sentidos. Así que presiona el botón de reproducción y deja que el sonido suene a través de sus auriculares como el latido de un corazón, bloqueando el mundo que lo rodea.

Con su percepción confinada a un espacio tan pequeño, está en la puerta de Bit antes de que lo sepa. Traga, detiene su música y se mete los auriculares en los bolsillos. El timbre permanece al alcance de la mano, pero antes de que pueda tocarla, la puerta se abre por sí sola con un suave crujido.

No es Bit el que está en la puerta, o su madre. En cambio, es una figura que Izuku ha visto solo un puñado de veces.

"¡Oye, niño!", Saluda el Sr. Okyoita, extendiendo una mano. Izuku se asegura de que las suyas todavía sean humanas antes de llegar a tomarlo.

El Sr. Okyoita es un hombre alto, con piel bronceada y una cara salpicada de rastrojo oscuro. No tiene el cabello plateado de su esposa o de su hijo, pero sí tiene esos ojos grises que brillan con una pequeña cantidad de travesura. Por lo que sabe Izuku, casi toda la ambición tecnológica de Bit viene de él; es el tipo "papá que haces tú mismo", según Bit, e Izuku piensa que la descripción es bastante precisa. Él es el tipo que alienta la locura de Bit, al menos, hasta cierto punto. Es una suerte para el resto del mundo que solo esté presente los fines de semana. Ha vuelto temprano hoy.

"H-Hola, señor", dice Izuku, agitando una mano con torpeza. El Sr. Okyoita parece completamente indiferente a su insuficiencia social y se hace a un lado, empujándolo hacia la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"El Rey de la Destrucción está en el sótano", le informa el Sr. Okyoita. "¿Podrias evitar que explote la calle?"

"Haré lo mejor que pueda", responde Izuku con una sonrisa, y el Sr. Okyoita le guiña un ojo y lo deja para abrir la puerta del sótano y bajar las escaleras. Están significativamente más raspadas que la última vez que Izuku estuvo aquí, pero lo calza hasta las travesuras habituales de Bit. No está seguro de que valga la pena el esfuerzo por mantener las escaleras presentables.

Cuando entra en el sótano, Bit está tumbado en el sofá, vestido con una camiseta que es al menos tres tallas demasiado grande y un par de pantalones deportivos. Él no levanta la vista, demasiado cautivado por lo que Izuku solo puede asumir es otro episodio de la extraña ejecución de los Power Rangers. Su cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo pequeña y esponjosa que se adhiere como un cuerno de unicornio, e Izuku no puede evitar su bufido.

Bit lo nota, mira por encima del brazo del sofá y levanta las cejas. Le da un saludo alegre, rodando fuera del sofá y saltando a una posición vertical.

"¡Viniste!" Dice él.

"Sí", dice Izuku, frotándose la nuca. "Lo siento por… abandonarte".

"No te preocupes", dice Bit, saludándolo y cruzando la habitación hacia la mesa. "¿Que mierda pasa?. ¿Cómo es la escuela de asesinos?"

Izuku sabe que Bit no quiere decir nada con eso, pero no puede evitar su leve estremecimiento ante la palabra _asesino_ , o la forma en que las escamas se deslizan por sus brazos. Es... demasiado fresco. Él simplemente no quiere pensar en ello.

Afortunadamente, el siempre observador Bit se da cuenta de su incomodidad y, si está alarmado por la reacción de Izuku, no lo demuestra. Simplemente dice: "Mi escuela ha sido aburrida, como siempre. Me dijeron que no podía hacer un jetpack con materiales suministrados por la escuela"

"Espera", dice Izuku, agradecido por el cambio de tema, "¿Realmente intentaron contenerte?"

"Tuvimos un sustituto", explica Bit, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras explora un montón desordenado de planos a medias y repuestos. "Uno que no estaba acostumbrado a… mi".

"¿Y no le advirtieron?" Pregunta Izuku. Bit se ríe.

"Aparentemente no."

Entonces, encuentra lo que está buscando, sacando un delgado cilindro de metal que Izuku asume momentáneamente es infame Pringles. Pero luego ve las finas rejillas y los botones a los lados, y reconoce el igualmente infame sable de luz.

Bit lo sostiene, ajustándolo en la luz pálida. Está ligeramente desgastado, lo que, según Izuku, se debe al incidente en la tienda, pero en su mayor parte está intacto.

"Entonces, ahora mismo, el problema no es _alimentar_ el láser. Eso lo he solucionado". Sostiene el delgado cilindro en la palma de su mano, como si lo pesara. Es del tamaño de un asa de bicicleta. "El problema es _detenerlo_ ".

"¿Detenerlo?" Repite Izuku.

"Sí, como... ¿sabes cómo un puntero láser simplemente se enciende para siempre? ¿Ya que es un haz de luz? Esto hace lo mismo. Necesito que tenga una longitud finita, para que no haga un agujero a través del objeto más cercano cada vez que lo enciendo"

"¿Cómo sucedió en la tienda?" Izuku pregunta, sin impresionarse, y Bit resopla.

"Sí, bastante. Entonces... ¿alguna idea?"

"En realidad no", dice Izuku. "Tú eres el tecnópata, no yo".

"Desearía ser un tecnópata", dice Bit con nostalgia. "Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Pero, de nuevo, no podría cobrar a las personas 500 yenes por cargar sus teléfonos"

"¿No es ese uso ilegal?" Pregunta Izuku, levantando el cilindro de metal y dándole la vuelta con cautela. "¿Por un número de razones?"

Bit se encoge de hombros. "Bueno... ¿qué van a hacer?" Su rostro se tuerce en una expresión de niño, se sacude el labio inferior y comienza a hablar con una voz chillona. "Lo siento, Sr. Tsukauchi, no volveré a usar mi Quirk para el capitalismo".

"¿Serías encarcelado por tener un monopolio sobre los cargadores?" Izuku pregunta mientras Bit se ríe de su propia impresión y salta al mostrador.

"Tal vez. Supongo que mi negocio de un solo hombre es demasiado lucrativo"

Se inclina sobre la mesa y levanta el control remoto, que se encuentra precariamente cerca del borde,

"Espera", dice Izuku, mirando el holograma de televisión y luego a Bit. "Hiciste el holograma, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hice", dice Bit, animándose. "¿Por qué?"

"¿No podrías… reutilizar ese concepto?" Pregunta Izuku, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente y mirando fijamente el metal sin vida. "El holograma debería funcionar de la misma manera que un puntero láser, ya que está hecho de luz, pero algo lo detiene y lo suspende en el aire".

"Pensé en eso", dice Bit. "Pero los hologramas son inofensivos. No puedo usar un holograma para cortar una viga de acero por la mitad". Pasa una mano a través del holograma por si acaso, y, efectivamente, todo lo que logra es hacer que la pantalla se tambalee y se distorsione ligeramente.

"Son inofensivos _ahora_ ", presiona Izuku, recordando un viejo artículo que leyó. "Pero cuando se estaban desarrollando por primera vez, no lo eran, ¿verdad?"

Bit abre la boca para responder, y luego sus ojos se abren con entendimiento. Un momento después, están brillando, y su rostro se divide con una amplia sonrisa.

" _Maldición_ ", dice. "Los viejos se hicieron con aire ionizado en lugar de proyecciones de partículas".

Izuku, que solo tiene una vaga idea de cómo funcionan pero asume que eso es todo, asiente.

"Y el aire ionizado está, bueno, ionizado", dice Bit, con expresión distante y pensativa. Izuku casi puede ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza. "No sé qué tan fuerte será, pero _definitivamente es_ un comienzo. Mierda, necesito partes totalmente nuevas. Debería ser capaz de condensar el lanzador de pulsos en algo que encaje en el recipiente, pero no..."

De esa manera, se va, directo al modo de científico loco que incluso el año de Izuku con Bit no lo ha preparado para analizar correctamente. Comienza a volver a dibujar el plano sobre la mesa con un bolígrafo blanco, borrando líneas y rehaciéndolas, e Izuku se inclina sobre su hombro y mira.

Pasan la siguiente hora más o menos así, con Bit arrojando hipotéticas y sugerencias, e Izuku respondiéndole lo mejor que puede. La mayor parte de su conocimiento científico se obtiene simplemente por ósmosis y su proximidad a Bit, por lo que no es de gran ayuda, pero Bit parece más que feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Eventualmente la señora Okyoita los llama a comer. Izuku se siente incómodo sentado en la mesa, rodeado de Bit y su familia, pero el Sr. Okyoita parece perfectamente contento de arrastrarlo a la conversación. El ambiente sigue siendo ligero, y la increíble comida de la Sra. Okyoita solo se suma a la escena. Con el tiempo, esa culpa familiar se eleva para tirar de la mente de Izuku al mismo tiempo que el leve silbido del Leviatán, pero él la aparta.

Le preguntan sobre UA, por supuesto, y él responde lo mejor que puede. Habla de que Present Mic da clases: " _No,_ Bit". Midnight e incluso All Might. Los Okyoitas parecen sorprendidos y cautivados por la idea de que el héroe número uno sea un maestro, por lo que Izuku aprieta las manos en su regazo y le cuenta sobre el primer ejercicio de entrenamiento. Él no menciona que haya un segundo.

Siente los ojos de Bit sobre él cada vez que esquiva una pregunta.

Cuando regresan al sótano, Izuku espera que Bit se lance de nuevo a trabajar con el sable de luz. Sin embargo, ese no es el caso; Bit parece contento de saltar al sofá y agarrar el control del holograma, dándole palmaditas al lugar detrás de él mientras enciende la pantalla. Izuku cae en los cojines junto a él, estirando y levantando una ceja una vez que ha confirmado que no hay tornillos sueltos o restos que lo apuñalen en la espalda.

Bit comienza a encender el holograma, pero en el último momento, vacila. Izuku, quien nunca ha conocido a Bit como otra cosa que no sea el niño del cartel de la impulsividad, inmediatamente comienza a prestar atención. Por un momento, solo se sientan en silencio. Izuku está a punto de preguntar qué está pasando, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Bit apaga el holograma con un movimiento de su pulgar y se vuelve a acomodar en el sofá. Él mira al techo por un momento, y luego suspira.

"... Entonces", dice. "No quiero presionar ni nada, pero pareces un poco ausente, y mencionaste que algo sucedió en la escuela, y yo solo... ¿Estás bien?"

Izuku parpadea ante el repentino cambio en la conversación, moviéndose para responder con un _Si_ pero vacila en el último segundo. Él ha estado diciendo que sí durante los últimos días, esquivando preguntas sobre cómo se siente, negándose a admitirlas. Claro, Izuku es probablemente el rey figurativo de ocultar cosas importantes, pero... está cansado. Tal vez solo una vez pueda hacerlo.

"UA es... es _increíble_ ", dice, tragando y mirando al techo. "Pero es difícil. Y sabía que así sería, y eso es genial, _debería_ serlo, pero... Algunas cosas son difíciles por razones equivocadas, y estoy cansado"

Hay silencio por un momento, donde sus palabras se aferran a las sombrías paredes del sótano y miran hacia abajo con ojos brillantes que se niega a encontrarse. Luego, a su lado, Bit se inclina en el sofá y dobla las manos en su regazo.

"¿Puedo preguntar a qué te refieres?"

"Yo... supongo", dice Izuku, frotándose los ojos con la muñeca, "Pero realmente no sé cómo explicarlo. Es solo una mezcla de... _todo_ , de verdad. Me siento tan fuera de lugar, como que _no debería estar allí_. Todos los demás, ellos... ellos _saben lo que están haciendo._ O al menos, parecen saberlo. Y luego estoy yo, solo... tratando de seguir el ritmo"

"Bueno, estás ahí para aprender, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Bit. "No puedes esperar que sepas todo desde el principio".

"Lo _sé_ ", dice Izuku, sus palabras sonando demasiado fuerte. "Yo- quiero decir... Dios, no lo _sé._ No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pensé que todo funcionaría cuando llegara a UA, pero se está complicando"

Y esa es la verdad, ¿no es así? Se suponía que las cosas mejorarían. Se suponía que UA era la clave para redimirse, una forma de que finalmente _hiciera algo_ para que su culpa dejara de comérselo vivo. Pero no importa cómo lo intente, sigue fallando, y _nunca es suficiente._

Ha empezado a preguntarse si alguna vez lo será.

Después de unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habla. El silencio es pesado; no de una manera tensa, solo... pesado. Como una manta, colocada sobre la cabeza de Izuku, que podría haber sido destinada a consolar, pero en su lugar solo lo ahoga.

Luego, Bit se quita un poco de pelo de los ojos, respira hondo y se vuelve para mirarlo.

"Entonces, ¿te retiraste?"

 _Eso_ atrapa a Izuku con la guardia baja, y se vuelve para mirar a Bit con incredulidad. "Yo... No, por supuesto que no. Por qué habría-"

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Bit lo está mirando con una suave sonrisa, sintiendo que sus aletas bajan lentamente en confusión.

"Así que estás eligiendo continuar, aunque todo es confuso y estás agotado, ¿eh?" Bit dice, de esa manera eso significa que ya tiene toda esta conversación planeada. "¿Por qué?"

"... Porque trabajé duro para llegar a donde estoy", dice Izuku en voz baja, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del plan de Bit. "Y... no voy a dejar que las cosas malas dicten quién voy a ser".

"Suena como un héroe", dice Bit, pateando sus piernas en el taburete. "Creo que no te das suficiente crédito. Se te permite estar cansado, Mido. Es _UA_ , por el amor de Dios. Toda su atención es lo difícil que es entrar y quedarse"

"Yo... supongo", dice Izuku, frotándose la nuca y mirando a la pared del fondo. "Solo... es complicado, como... como dije".

"Entonces no voy a presionar más". Bit se encoge de hombros. "Solo sé que eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Si alguien puede tomar a UA de frente, eres tú"

Izuku no cree que Bit entienda la verdad irónica de esa afirmación, pero traga y asiente.

"Gracias", dice en voz baja. "Te lo agradezco. Creo que... necesitaba eso ".

"De nada", dice Bit, inclinando su cabeza con una expresión que es _casi_ su habitual sonrisa. "Ahora, patea sus culos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dice Izuku con una sonrisa temblorosa, y cuando Bit abre los brazos, no se resiste.

No es hasta que él revisa su teléfono, tal vez veinte minutos más tarde, que se da cuenta de lo tarde que es. Son casi las nueve, y el sol se ha hundido justo debajo del horizonte de la ciudad en un resplandor de naranja. La idea de caminar por las calles oscuras para regresar a su apartamento solo no es amistosa, ya que los índices de criminalidad son altos en estos días.

"¿Tal vez podrías quedarte aquí?", Sugiere Bit, mirando por encima del hombro de Izuku al resplandeciente reloj del teléfono en sus manos. "Es fin de semana. ¿Harás algo mañana?"

Izuku sacude la cabeza. "No lo creo. ¿Pero tus padres estarán de acuerdo?"

"Oh, estarán de acuerdo", dice Bit, sonriendo. "Probablemente te lo _agradecerán_. Estoy bastante seguro de que te ven como una especie de disuasión del peligro"

Izuku ignora la ironía de eso. "¿Para mantenerte a salvo de otras personas, o para mantener a otras personas a salvo de ti?"

"Ambos", dice Bit.

Sus padres están de acuerdo con eso ("Por _favor,_ evita que se escape a escondidas para probar un arma de fuego artificial". "¡Esa fue _una vez!"_ ) Y también la mamá de Izuku. Él le envía un mensaje de texto para decir dónde está y por qué, y ella está de acuerdo con él en que probablemente sea una buena idea.

Bit lo ayuda a sacar un viejo colchón de aire de uno de los armarios de los pasillos. No parece que haya visto la luz del día desde hace tiempo, pero es funcional, y eso es todo lo que Izuku puede pedir. Les lleva un tiempo inflarlo, pero eso se debe principalmente a su propia incompetencia, no a los errores de producción relacionados con el colchón.

Cuando es relativamente firme, le tiran algunas mantas y almohadas y lo llaman cama. Todavía cede cuando Izuku cae sobre él, pero él lo ignora para evitar el zumbido ensordecedor de la bomba de aire.

"Me siento nostálgico", murmura Bit, e Izuku saca la cabeza de su nido de sábanas para ver que Bit le ofrece ropa que todavía es de un tamaño demasiado grande. Él mira la camisa, entrecerrando los ojos ante el texto.

"¿Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos pastel '?", Pregunta. "¿De Verdad?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con los juegos excelentes juegos de palabras?", Pregunta Bit sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Por qué tienes esto?" Pregunta Izuku, levantándolo. "Pensé que eras un experto en camisetas en blanco".

"¿No puedo disfrutar de gustos más de moda?" Bit pregunta.

" _Esto_ no está de moda", resopla Izuku, examinando la camisa. Antes de que pueda comentar más, Bit le quita la camisa de las manos y le acerca una diferente.

" _Bien_ " _,_ él chasquea, pero no hay calor detrás de eso. "Veo que soy el único con _gusto_ en esta casa".

"Tal vez sea así", se ríe Izuku, girándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando cierra la puerta, sus ojos se posan en el espejo. Por un momento, simplemente se queda mirando, sorprendido por lo familiar que se siente. Se ve, en su mayor parte, lo mismo que hizo esa noche hace tanto tiempo, donde había tropezado con la casa de Bit en un vestido de papel y se quedó mirando su cicatriz por primera vez. Se acerca para rastrearlo una vez más, esta vez con una garra negra e inhumana en lugar de una mano temblorosa.

A pesar de las similitudes, sin embargo, él sabe que es diferente. El espacio debajo de sus ojos está salpicado de escamas verde azulado, y sus aletas sobresalen de su cabeza como siempre lo hacen. Se ha vuelto tan casual estos días. Es extraño. Se pregunta si es un buen cambio o no.

Algunas cosas, sin embargo, nunca cambian, porque el Leviatán elige ese momento para gruñirle cuando vacila demasiado. Él pone los ojos en blanco y mira hacia otro lado del espejo.

Cuando termina su rutina nocturna y cae sobre el colchón de aire, espera que Bit lo mantenga despierto por cosas al azar. Para su sorpresa, Bit parece contento de desmayarse con apenas una palabra. Es tan desconcertante que Izuku se quede despierto un rato, _esperando_ que algo suceda. Eventualmente, el aburrimiento se acerca a él, y él cierra los ojos y se deja caer de la conciencia.

Él tiene el sueño de nuevo. No es aquel en el que está brutalmente desgarrado por las dos cosas que más odia en el mundo: la extraña e incomprensible. Se presenta lentamente, como si dudara en salir de la cortina de su conciencia, pero en el momento en que lo hace, es bombardeado con imágenes parpadeantes de películas. Algunos son iguales a los de la noche anterior: una luna llena, brillando como el haz de un foco e iluminando miles de gotas de lluvia heladas, una imagen borrosa que parece escombros cayendo, y el brillo de una hoja afilada. Algunos, sin embargo, son diferentes, como la salpicadura de rojo sobre cemento gris, garras y dientes que muerden y rasgan, un mundo fragmentado en tres, luego en cinco y luego en doce. Ve borrones de cosas, de personas, de ojos enojados y lentes de sol rotos, y todos se funden en un rompecabezas que no puede encajar.

Lo más extraño de todo es el sentimiento; se siente... no enojado, o asustado, solo... frío. No de forma física, no realmente, pero como si estuviera hecho de bordes afilados y espinas en flor, de acero helado que es tan frío que quema la piel y los mares ondulados. Se siente _abrumado_ , como si al mismo tiempo hubiera un vacío dentro de él que lo atrajera y una nova explosiva en su cabeza que quiere _salir_. Se siente frío, luego grande, luego pequeño, y es _demasiado_.

Y luego se despierta.

Él no vuelve a la realidad con un grito fantasmagórico en sus labios como un mal sabor de boca, o con sus manos enredadas en las sábanas con tanta fuerza que casi se rompen. Se despierta como lo haría de cualquier otra cosa; sus párpados se abren y luego mira las paredes maravillosamente mundanas de la habitación de Bit. Es un cambio discordante, como si alguien lo agarrara por los hombros y lo volteara al revés, y honestamente le da vértigo.

Izuku termina mirando al techo de la habitación de Bit, confundido y ligeramente incómodo. Eso no quiere decir que no esté agradecido, no sabe qué haría si terminara teniendo una pesadilla de mierda justo en frente de Bit, solo está... confundido. Así de sencillo.

Una mezcla de sábanas anuncia que no es el primero en despertarse, y un momento después, Bit se inclina sobre el lado de su cama para mirar a Izuku con curiosidad. Él no está usando sus lentes, y su cabello se levanta de una manera aún más descuidada que sus habituales olas que desafían la gravedad. Aun así, definitivamente está despierto, y si su falta de lentitud es algo que analizar, lo ha estado por un tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta, levantando una ceja. Izuku gime y se frota los ojos con los talones de sus manos humanas, por extraño que parezcan, dejando caer un brazo a un lado.

"Sí", termina murmurando. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Once", responde Bit, desapareciendo de nuevo sobre el borde de su edredón. "Bienvenido de nuevo a la realidad."

"¿Gracias...?" Dice Izuku, apoyando sus palmas contra el suelo y forzándose a sentarse. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"Alrededor de una hora", responde Bit. "Me desperté cuando Mic comenzó a gritar. Duermes como los muertos, amigo."

"Yo... ¿qué?", Dice Izuku, mirando alrededor de la habitación para encontrar a Present Mic sentado en el respaldo de una silla y mirándolo fijamente con el intenso adorno de un pájaro muy fuerte. Él ofrece una ola, y Mic responde moviendo la cabeza y girándose para ignorarlo.

"¿Has estado despierto durante una hora y nunca te has puesto las gafas?", Dice eventualmente, una vez que está satisfecho de que Mic no está a punto de comenzar a gritar. Oye un zumbido pensativo.

"No los necesitaba".

"¿Qué has estado haciendo durante la última hora, entonces?"

"Buscar en Google la legalidad de ser dueño de un sable de luz", responde Bit, considerando con total indiferencia el contenido de esa declaración. "Técnicamente, no hay reglas en contra, ya que lo construí yo mismo, pero necesito asegurarme. No voy a permitir que Tamakawa confisque de nuevo mi arduo trabajo"

"¿Como la pistola de ping pong?" Pregunta Izuku, apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Oye un ruido indignado.

" _Al igual que la pistola de ping pong_. Mira, puedo tener un arma real o algo así, pero, como... ¡la pistola de la pelota de ping pong ni siquiera era un peligro para la seguridad pública! ¡Disparaba pelotas de ping pong!"

"¿No le disparaste en la cabeza con eso?" Pregunta Izuku.

"Eso fue un _accidente_ , y lo sabes", responde Bit. "Dijo que lo recuperaría cuando pasara tres meses sin que me llamaran los policías. ¿Sabes cuánta gente por aquí odia la innovación?"

"No odian la innovación", dice Izuku, bostezando. "Ellos odian ser despertados a las cuatro de la mañana porque alguien hizo estallar un dron en el medio de la calle".

"Esa es su pérdida", dice Bit. "El futuro no espera a nadie".

"Es muy temprano para que discuta sobre esto contigo", dice Izuku, frotándose los ojos. "Solo, no te arresten, y estamos bien".

"Ni siquiera es tan temprano", dice Bit. Izuku lo ignora y se da vuelta para poder alcanzar el escritorio, logrando enganchar el cargador y tirar su teléfono al piso. Tan pronto como lo desenchufa, la pantalla se ilumina para revelar ocho notificaciones nuevas. Izuku frunce el ceño y lo desbloquea.

Las notificaciones son de un nuevo chat de grupo.

 **Uraraka [9:34]**

¡Hola! ^ u ^

Si ustedes están de acuerdo, hay un café realmente bueno cerca de donde vivo.

 _[Uraraka ha compartido una ubicación]_

Si quieres venir, nos podemos reunir a las 12-?

 **Iida [9:36]**

¡Gracias por la invitación, Uraraka! ¡Estaré allí!

 **Shinsou [9:46]**

Gracias. Estaré allí

 **Uraraka [9:52]**

¡Genial! Los veré allí chicos!

Vas a venir, midoriya?

Actualmente son las 11:24, un vistazo a la parte superior de la pantalla se lo dice. El destino que Uraraka tiene en mente es a veinte minutos en tren.

Por un momento, Izuku solo mira, y luego se las arregla con un elocuente, "Oh, mierda".

"¿Qué pasa?" Bit pregunta, inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama para mirarlo.

"Yo... Joder, hoy me encontraré con algunos amigos", dice Izuku. "Y lo olvide".

Bit, el bastardo inútil solo se ríe. "¿Son estos tus amigos de la UA? ¿A qué hora los vas a encontrar?"

"Doce, al parecer," dice Izuku, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "En un café, a veinte minutos. No tengo dinero."

"Puedo prestarte un poco", sugiere Bit. Izuku gira para mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Pensé que no tenías dinero"

"Tengo un poco", dice Bit, y luego se ríe. "¿Por qué?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué me hiciste tirar la basura por ti en lugar de comprar materiales?" Pregunta Izuku.

"Dije que tenía un _poco_ , no lo suficiente como para comprar materiales decentes", dice Bit, sonriendo de una manera que sugiere lo contrario. "¿Lo quieres o no?"

"Sí", dice Izuku. "Dios, voy a llegar tarde".

"Estarás bien", dice Bit, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. "Solo... tal vez date prisa."

El pequeño café está bastante ocupado cuando llega Ochako, pero no lo suficiente como para que tengan que esperar para sentarse. Un camarero la guía a una mesa para cuatro, que afortunadamente está cerca de una de las paredes y no está situada en el centro de la habitación. Se sienta con un gesto de asentimiento agradecido.

La primera persona en llegar es, como era de esperar, Iida. Está vestido con una camisa abotonada y pantalones bonitos con recortes para sus motores, y se ve renovado. Cuando se sienta, lo hace con una gracia que Ochako solo puede esperar imitar.

"Hola, Uraraka", dice amablemente.

"¡Hola, Iida!" Dice Ochako, saludando alegremente. "¡Me alegra que pudieras venir!"

"¡Yo también!" Dice Iida, su rostro se ilumina para igualar el entusiasmo de Uraraka. "Esta parte de la ciudad es agradable. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Solía hacerlo", dice Ochako. "Mis padres viven aquí, así que pasé la mayor parte de mis fines de semana aquí con amigos. Sin embargo, no he tenido tiempo de venir recientemente, ya que me mudé a un apartamento más cercano a UA"

"Ya veo", dice Iida. "¿Vives sola?"

Uraraka asiente, sonriendo. "Sí. Mis padres trabajan por aquí, así que no se podían mudar. Aunque está bien. Un poco raro, pero está bien"

Hablan un poco más después de eso, Iida señala a un camarero y ordena algunas aguas para la mesa. Unos minutos más tarde, Shinsou llega, se desploma en el asiento frente a Iida y bosteza detrás de una mano. Para la diversión de Uraraka, está vestido con una camiseta negra con un juego de gatos y pantalones vaqueros. Más sorprendente, sin embargo, es el par de gafas redondeadas posadas ligeramente descentradas en su nariz.

"¡Oye, Shinsou!" Dice Ochako. "Me alegra que vinieras"

"Yo también", dice Shinsou, frotándose la nuca. "Gracias por invitarme."

"¡Por supuesto!" Dice Ochako, y luego, porque no puede evitarlo, "No sabía que usabas lentes".

"No mucha gente lo hace", dice Shinsou, levantándose para arreglar las gafas en cuestión para que no estén tan torcidas. "Usualmente llevo contactos".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que los tienes?" Pregunta Iida, probablemente más versado en discusiones sobre lentes que Uraraka.

"Uh ... Desde que tenía ocho años, ¿creo?" Shinsou se encoge de hombros. "Mis ojos se fueron a la mierda bastante temprano".

"Obtuve los míos cuando tenía diez años", dice Iida. "La mala vista está en mi familia, por lo que no debería haberme sorprendido, pero todavía estaba decepcionado".

"No está tan mal", dice Shinsou. "Sólo un poco de molestia".

"Cierto", dice Iida. "Me gustaría cambiar a contactos, pero... todavía no he llegado a eso".

"Verte sin gafas sería raro, Iida", admite Ochako. "Son parte de tu totalidad..." Ella gesticula con su mano. "Todo _esto_ , ¿sabes?"

"... Ah", dice Iida, pareciendo perdido. Al otro lado, Shinsou parece que está tratando de no sonreír. Sin embargo, antes de que Uraraka pueda tropezar más en la conversación, Midoriya finalmente se desliza en el último asiento, con un aspecto un poco desaliñado.

"¿Llego tarde?", Pregunta, mirando a los tres nerviosamente. Sus aletas se mueven erráticamente a los lados de su cabeza.

"No, está bien", dice Ochako. Midoriya parece relajarse, y sus aletas flaquean en su revoloteo. Ella está a punto de decir algo más, pero para su sorpresa, Shinsou la interrumpe.

"¿Es esa una puta camisa de Naruto?"

Cuando Ochako se da vuelta, encuentra a Shinsou mirando a Midoriya con los ojos entrecerrados, viendose más despierto de lo que nunca lo había visto. Sus ojos están ligeramente entornados y su expresión se ha convertido en algo parecido a la incredulidad.

Midoriya, por otro lado, se ha quedado muy quieto. Hay un largo momento en el que solo mira a Shinsou, su boca parcialmente abierta, y luego mira su camisa. La camisa en cuestión es una simple camiseta negra, con un personaje de dibujos animados que Ochako no reconoce sosteniendo un signo de la paz con una sonrisa alegre.

Ochako no puede estar seguro, pero está bastante segura de que escucha a Midoriya murmurar en voz baja: " _Lo juro por Dios_ ".

"...¿Qué es Naruto?" Pregunta Iida, claramente tan perdido como Ochako.

"Es... Dios, olvidé que llevaba puesto esto", gime Midoriya. "No es mío, Shinsou. Es de un amigo."

"¿Tienes un amigo que mira a Naruto?" Pregunta Shinsou, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Quién es el dueño de mercancía Naruto _?"_

"Ver Naruto está en el lado más doméstico de las cosas que ha hecho", dice Midoriya, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Estoy… perdiéndome algo?" Pregunta Ochako. "¿Quién es Naruto?"

"Es... un personaje de un programa de televisión pre-quirk", murmura Midoriya en sus manos.

"Naruto es _mucho_ más que eso, y lo sabes", dice Shinsou, golpeando el hombro de Midoriya.

"No, no lo hago! ¡He visto como _un episodio_ de Naruto! "Midoriya grazna, girándose hacia Shinsou. De esa manera, los dos se pelean por algún programa de televisión del que Ochako ni siquiera ha oído hablar como miembros de un equipo de debate profesional. Ochako nunca había visto a Shinsou, así... sin miedo de hablar. Es agradable, reflexiona, incluso si no tiene idea de qué demonios está pasando.

Finalmente, Iida se inclina para preguntarle en voz baja: "... ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de 'Naruto'?"

Ochako sacude lentamente la cabeza. "... ¿No?"

Una vez que Midoriya y Shinsou finalmente han agotado el debate que están teniendo, Iida señala al camarero y ordenan. Ochako decide sobre el mismo ramen que siempre recibe, ya que es barato y bastante sabroso.

Al mismo tiempo, Iida intenta disuadir a Shinsou de pedir un café a la hora del almuerzo, pero Shinsou lo ha cerrado, mirándolo con una mirada completamente sin emociones. El desconcierto total y tartamudo de Iida cuando intenta defender su argumento es, en la humilde opinión de Ochako, hilarante, y ella y Midoriya terminan riéndose tan fuerte que Iida simplemente se rinde.

En un momento, Iida plantea una pregunta con respecto a la ciudad. Deja que Iida note pequeños detalles, piensa Ochako con un zumbido. Le servirá bien como un héroe.

"¿Por qué la mayoría de la arquitectura aquí es tan... moderna?", Dice Iida. "El resto de la prefectura se parece más a los tiempos Pre-Quirks".

"La mayoría de los edificios en esta sección de la ciudad son nuevos", dice Ochako, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Hace un tiempo, hubo un gran ataque de villanos, y tuvieron que reconstruir casi todo. Lo escuché de mi mamá"

"¿En serio?" Dice Iida. "¡Eso es horrible!"

Ochako asiente. "Solo era una niña en ese momento, así que no me enteré hasta un tiempo después. Mi mamá dijo que todos estaban realmente asustados por un tiempo, ya que nunca atraparon al villano que lo hizo"

"... ¿No lo hicieron?" Shinsou pregunta, bajando su café. Su expresión está en blanco, como de costumbre, pero Ochako cree que ve un indicio de sorpresa.

Ella sacude su cabeza "No. Sin embargo, nunca volvió a aparecer, así que todo el mundo lo olvidó, más o menos"

"Eso es bueno", dice Iida. "Aun así, inquietante también. Tal vez, cuando sea un héroe, haré mi trabajo cazar a ese villano"

"Dudo que aún este por aquí", reflexiona Shinsou. "Probablemente se escondió después de un truco como ese".

Ochako no puede evitar su risita. "Si, probablemente."

"... Espera", dice Midoriya, girándose para mirar la ciudad por la ventana. Su expresión cambia, como si algo hubiera caído repentinamente en su lugar para él, y parece palidecer. "¿Todo este bloque fue destruido por un villano?"

"Sí", dice Ochako. "Loco, ¿eh?"

"Ah", dice Midoriya. Sus cejas son bajas, y Ochako ve el brillo familiar de escamas manchadas alrededor de sus orejas. Él se ve nervioso ¿Cree que están en peligro?

"No te preocupes, Midoriya, dudo que vuelva a aparecer", dice ella, extendiendo la mano para darle una palmada en el brazo. "Como dijo Shinsou, quien lo haya hecho probablemente se haya ido. Fue hace mucho tiempo."

"... Sí", dice Midoriya finalmente, fijando su mirada en su taza. "Tienes razón."

Yatsuhiro se está cansando de este maldito almacén.

'El cuartel', es como lo llama la niñera de Handsy: Kurogiri, pero Yatsuhiro solo lo usa cuando es absolutamente necesario. El mismo Handsy lo ha denominado "punto de guardado", sea lo que sea que se supone que significa. Casi todos los demás lo llaman "la mierda".

Resulta que Yatsuhiro no es el único _Pájaro enjaulado_ con el que saltó Handsy. El sombrío y estancado almacén está poblado por una variedad de personajes coloridos, todos con Quirks decentes y rencor contra la sociedad en general. Algunos de ellos son tolerables, como el extraño recorte de papel cubierto de parpadeantes ojos rojos. Otros lo son menos, como el demonio vagamente con forma de huevo de una criatura o la amenaza de gusano con cara de ghoul.

Algunas de las personas aquí son tan monstruosas que Yatsuhiro apenas cree que sean humanos. Luchan y escupen, y algunos intentan iniciar peleas entre ellos cuando Handsy no está mirando. Son mestizos, todos ellos.

Aun así, el caos pobremente condensado del almacén es mejor que el vacío sombrío de la celda. Claro, Yatsuhiro ocasionalmente se encuentra extrañando el silencio, pero luego recuerda mirar las paredes vacías y la pintura desconchada y no puede querer regresar.

El almacén sirve como... no es una base de operaciones, ciertamente, sino un centro de detención para lo que Shigaraki no se refiere tan humildemente como sus "minions". El almacén ofrece un hogar para las personas sin hogar de su ejército, que consiste en fugitivos que no pueden darse el lujo de mostrar sus caras y aquellos que no tienen a dónde ir. La primera categoría está formada por las más desesperadas y desquiciadas, mientras que la segunda es el hogar de las más tranquilas. Yatsuhiro prefiere evitar ambos grupos por completo.

El almacén en sí no es nada especial; totalmente anodino y aproximadamente del tamaño de una pequeña suspensión de chorro. Sus propias habitantes han reclamado y delineado una pequeña sección del espacio, de la cual cada una contiene un colchón manchado y las pertenencias personales que hayan podido conservar. El sector de Yatsuhiro está en la esquina, que es el hogar de una araña bastante grande que no se ha molestado en matar.

Tuvo que reconstruir el plan de Handsy a través de los chismes de sus compañeros de mierda y los susurros escuchados, ya que el mismo Handsy no se molesta en explicar nada. Al principio, Yatsuhiro ni siquiera había creído lo que estaba armando; Parecía increíble, una completa _tontería_. Pero luego los detalles encajaron en su lugar y las cosas empezaron a tener un sangriento sentido.

Aparentemente, ha sido incluido en un plan para _perseguir y matar a All Might_ . Eso, en sí mismo, es una misión suicida: encontrarse en el _período de_ All Might es casi lo peor que le puede pasar a _cualquiera_ que se encuentre en el lado equivocado de la ley, ya sea accidental o intencionalmente. Buscarlo es... más que una locura, pero Handsy parece haber cruzado esa línea hace mucho tiempo.

Al principio, Yatsuhiro se había horrorizado, preguntándose si ese era el plan de Handsy: lanzar ligas y leguas de caballeros al Héroe Número Uno, tratando de agotarlo con un intento de victoria a medias. Pero entonces, uno de los otros habitantes había dirigido su atención al rincón solitario que todos evitaban, y se había dado cuenta de que ese no era el plan en lo más mínimo.

Él y los otros no son más que personajes de fondo; Peones de ajedrez, forraje de cañón. Normalmente, tal comentario llevaría a Yatsuhiro al punto del derramamiento de sangre, pero en este caso, nunca ha estado más feliz de pasar inadvertido. La verdadera estrella del espectáculo es la criatura que se sienta, inmóvil, en la esquina del almacén; la que Yatsuhiro había asumido tontamente era una persona consciente, como él.

 _El Noumu_ , lo llama Handsy, su tono mezclado con absoluta delicia. _Los Noumu_ , susurran los habitantes del almacén, como si el mero hecho de decir su nombre atrajera su atención. Es una bestia enorme de músculo abultado y tendones tensos, construidos con más fuerza que All Might. Su forma encorvada recuerda vagamente anatómicamente a un humano, pero el resto no lo es; Su cara es extraña, casi como un pájaro, con un borde de plástico que separa la piel de color púrpura oscuro de las encías fundidas y los dientes cincelados. Donde cualquier humano podría tener una frente, o al menos un cráneo, el Noumu no tiene más que ojos que no parpadean, como un insecto, y un cerebro expuesto que pulsa con un brillo viscoso. Es asqueroso.

Si se tiene que creer a Handsy, el Noumu no es un usuario de extravagancia horrible que buscó en el séptimo círculo del Infierno, es un _arma genéticamente_ creada con el propósito expreso de matar a All Might. A Yatsuhiro le había parecido difícil de tragar al principio, pero después del noveno día de la criatura permanecía inmóvil y aun así en... algún tipo extraño de vida, se había visto obligado a creerlo. No está seguro de quién o qué le dio a Handsy los recursos y el conocimiento científico para armar un ser así, pero sabe que nunca querrá conocerlos.

Así que, como los demás, evita el Noumu. Su posición en la esquina del almacén le permite permanecer en el lado opuesto del edificio en su mayor parte, pero está justo al lado de la puerta, por lo que el aire fresco es un bien escaso. No puede esperar a que esto termine; no importa cómo termine, si el Noumu mata a All Might o si muere a cambio, termina con él como un hombre libre. Hará su parte, y luego se deslizará por las grietas.

Todos los demás aquí tienen una motivación similar. A todos se les ha prometido _algo_ ; Libertad, dinero, transporte. Después de todo, nada es gratis, especialmente un acuerdo para correr cara a cara con el Héroe Número Uno y posiblemente un puñado de otros héroes profesionales.

El plan de Yatsuhiro, en esa situación, es simple: encontrar un rehén y jugar sus trucos habituales. Esta vez, no habrá negociador, ni Tsukauchi con su fea gabardina y falsa compostura, y con quien esté negociando se verá obligado a resolverlo por sí mismo. En el mejor de los casos, con toda honestidad, será aún mejor si puede agarrar a un civil o un niño.

Espera que el lugar elegido por Handsy para la confrontación no sea demasiado poblado. Cuanto más cerca se encuentre de una ciudad importante, mayor será la posibilidad de que aparezcan las grandes armas, y Yatsuhiro no se enfrentará con profesionales como Ryukyu, o, en el peor de los casos, Endeavour. Sabe que All Might tendrá que estar allí, todo este espectáculo de mierda gira en torno a él, por el amor de Dios, pero no está seguro de cuán exactamente Handsy planea hacer que eso suceda. Demonios, Handsy probablemente ya lo tiene planeado, simplemente no se lo está contando a nadie. Vaya puta figura.

Yatsuhiro se ha acostumbrado a no saber nada. Al principio le molestaba, le picaba la parte de él que necesitaba estar en _control_ , pero después de la cuarta semana de ver a dos voluminosos peleadores enfrentarse a un bloque de ramen seco, pensó que tratar de descifrarlo no valía la pena. Solo tiene que esperar. Eso lo deja con mucho tiempo libre, la mayoría de los cuales pasa sentado en su rincón, evitando los ojos de sus compañeros de mierda.

La mayoría de ellos ya han aprendido a no molestarlo, o son demasiado estúpidos o tienen la muerte cerebral para notarlo. Sin embargo, la _mayoría_ no significa _todo_ s, y de vez en cuando, lo buscan los más ingenuos o tercos del grupo. Hoy parece, desafortunadamente, ser uno de esos momentos.

Está sentado contra la pared, leyendo una revista donde uno de los voluminosos mutantes se cayó, cuando una cuerda familiar de canas aparece en su visión y golpea su pierna. Arruga la nariz y opta por ignorarlo, pero el dueño del cabello no será ignorado, y pronto, otra cuerda se une a él.

"¡Oye! ¡Daigo!"

Yatsuhiro cierra la revista, dejándola a un lado y mirando hacia arriba con la expresión más desdeñosa que pueda. "¿Qué deseas?"

El orador es la persona que más le molesta en el almacén; Una mujer alta, de pelo gris, con ojos rojos y una disposición molesta. Su nombre es Sayaka, y su peculiaridad le permite manipular su cabello y usarlo como extensiones de sí misma. Hasta ahora, ella ha usado mayormente esta habilidad para molestarlo.

Sayaka se coloca en una posición de piernas cruzadas frente a él, afortunadamente, evita el colchón, pero sigue plantándose firmemente en su espacio. Yatsuhiro siente que sus manos vuelven a las cuchillas afiladas y pulidas, y no hace ningún movimiento para detenerlas. Si Sayaka se da cuenta, ella no comenta.

"Entonces", dice ella, cruzando las manos en su regazo y sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Escuchaste?"

Así que ella tiene chismes. "No, y no me importa," dice Yatsuhiro. "Ve a molestar a alguien más".

"Oh, creo que querrás escuchar esto," dice Sayaka, su sonrisa solo se ensancha. "Conseguí esto directamente del capo."

El capo es el apodo de Sayaka y muchos otros para Handsy, y también la razón por la que Yatsuhiro la mira a regañadientes y espera que ella continúe. Parece contenta de hacer una pausa por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de retener información, antes de que su entusiasmo la supere, y ella habla.

"Es mañana."

"¿Qué?" Dice Yatsuhiro.

"El ataque", dice ella, sus ojos brillando. "Donde matamos a All Might. Donde cambiamos el mundo"

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que es _mañana_?" Yatsuhiro chasquea. "¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?"

"Kingpin hará el anuncio pronto", dice Sayaka, rechazando su irritación. "Lo escuché discutiendo los detalles con Foggy. Nunca adivinarás dónde será"

"Sigue con eso", dice Yatsuhiro, sin ningún interés en sus juegos. Normalmente, Sayaka estaría irritada por su indiferencia, pero ahora, a ella no parece importarle.

" _UA_ ," susurra en el escenario, inclinándose hacia adelante conspirativamente. Yatsuhiro la mira con incredulidad, esperando a que ella cante y diga, _'¡Sólo te estoy jodiendo!',_ pero ella no lo hace. Ella solo sonríe, emocionada de ser la portadora de malas noticias y esperando su respuesta.

"UA", se hace eco con el tiempo. "¿Como en esa escuela de héroes, UA? ¿La que tiene la _mejor seguridad en Japón?"_

"Al parecer, tienen un contacto esperando que puede cerrar completamente la seguridad", dice Sayaka. "Y uno de nuestros chicos tiene un Quirk que desactiva las comunicaciones electrónicas".

"No importa si él puede _entrar"_ sisea Yatsuhiro. "Si cerramos una escuela, _alguien tiene_ que notarlo. ¿Quieres ser mutilado por, no lo sé, _Endeavor?"_

"Pero no estamos atacando a la escuela en sí misma", dice Sayaka, con sus ojos brillantes que indican que está disfrutando esto demasiado. "Resulta que una de las clases de primer año realizará una pequeña excursión a un centro de capacitación fuera del campus. ¿Adivina quién va con ellos?"

"All Might", dice Yatsuhiro. Sayaka asiente con seriedad.

"Y algunos otros profesionales, por supuesto, pero serán eliminatorios fácilmente. Estoy casi _emocionada_ ".

"Estoy seguro de que lo estás," dice Yatsuhiro con desagrado. "Ahora, ve a molestar a alguien más, antes de que Handsy descubra que estás contando secretos".

"Si fueran secretos, él debería aprender a susurrar", dice Sayaka, pero se levanta y se quita el polvo de su atuendo. "Diviértete sentado en tu rincón".

Yatsuhiro no responde cuando salta, el cabello fluye alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera suspendido bajo el agua. Simplemente retrae sus cuchillas, sintiéndolas comprimirse con un sonido metálico y levanta su revista. Un ataque a _UA_ : ¿Puede Handsy sacarle a la mente algo más?

Sus ojos, aunque enfocados en la revista, están dirigidos hacia el Noumu. Todavía permanece inactivo en la esquina, el lento ascenso y la caída de su gran cofre es la única señal de que está vivo, y a Yatsuhiro le sorprende el hecho de que, si hay que creerle a Sayaka, lo verá en acción mañana. Francamente, no está seguro de _querer_ hacerlo, pero sabe que no tendrá otra opción.

De cualquier manera, pase lo que pase mañana, será un hombre libre.

Estará bien.

\- Nuevo Capitulo de Leviatan!  
El Proximo: USJ  
Agradezcamos a rest_in_rip!  
Recuerden, esta es solo una traducción. Todos los créditos a su autor original.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**  
 **Mucho tiempo sin vernos!**  
 **Como sabían, no tenia Net asi que iba a Cyber, descargaba los Caps y los traducía en mi casa. Es por eso que cuando actualizaba montaba varios caps de diversas historias...**  
 **Se me daño mi PC y perdí lo que tenia traducido de TDB y Dess(asocicar)...**  
 **A comenzar de nuevo u-u**  
 **Pero!**  
 **Logre reemplazarla (Casi me tengo que prostituir para comprar una simple Core 2 Duo) y contrate otro servicio de net! (Jamas vi un Net tan caro...)**  
 **La PC que tengo ahora no tiene Word, que era donde escribía las traducciones por lo que ahora tienen un formato... "raro"**  
 **Así que ahora todo depende de mi velocidad de traducción xD**

Izuku debería haber sabido que sus sueños extrañamente benevolentes no iban a durar. Nada nunca es benevolente con él.

Se despierta el lunes por la mañana con un grito atrapado en su garganta, y apenas logra sofocarlo antes de que pueda atraer la atención de todos en su edificio de apartamentos. Su corazón palpita en su pecho, trayendo consigo una sensación persistente de desorientación y náuseas, y tropieza al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría.

En la luz fluorescente parpadeante de su baño, las sombras que se deslizan por su rostro son fantasmales y afiladas. Lo arrastran de vuelta a su pesadilla, imágenes de _Blade, gorgoteando con sangre goteando de sus labios rasgados, y el Leviatán, con sus cientos de dientes brillando bajo la pálida luz de la luna_. Se sumerge con fuerza en el agua y se obliga a concentrarse en el frío que se clava en su piel.

Está bien. Es solo un sueño. Otro maldito sueño.

Ha vuelto a estar 'relativamente presentable' cuando se viste. Su corbata sigue siendo un montón enredado, pero eso es normal para él; lo que podría ser más difícil de ocultar son los círculos grises bajo sus ojos inusualmente prominentes. Los frota con el ceño fruncido, pero se niegan a irse.

Suspira, se quita los mechones de los ojos y se aleja del espejo.

El resto de la mañana transcurre en una neblina familiar y turbia. Está demasiado atrapado en su cabeza para _sentir_ realmente las cosas. Sigue cayendo en las profundidades de su mente, donde el Leviatán recorre una playa vacía y Blade espera para salir de una tumba poco profunda. Están allí cada vez que parpadea, cada vez que mira hacia algún lugar durante un momento demasiado largo. Nunca se van.

Uraraka lo encuentra en el tren, sin parar de moverse con sus auriculares. Está claro que ella puede decir que algo está mal con él, _una_ _vez más_ , ¿por qué siempre se encuentran en el tren cuando está en su peor momento? Pero, en lugar de señalarlo, solo hace una pequeña charla con él durante el resto del viaje. Izuku se pregunta si ella sabe cuán agradecido está por eso.

¿Ella lo trataría igual si supiera lo que había hecho?

Envía ese pensamiento de vuelta a la polvorienta caja en la esquina de su mente, haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar que se muestren en su rostro. Cada vez que piensa que es libre, la culpa lo arrastra hacia atrás. Nunca desaparece por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el tren silba hasta detenerse en su estación, Izuku ha dejado de sentir que está a punto de deslizarse fuera de su propia piel y volver a una pesadilla.

Uraraka le cuenta todo sobre una película que vio anoche en el corto paseo hasta UA. Izuku no es el mejor compañero de conversación, pero se recupera cuando puede, y la sonrisa de Uraraka recarga poco a poco su energía fugaz.

Entrar en la UA es solo una parte regular de su rutina ahora, por extraño que sea. Se ha vuelto familiar, y le gusta que sea así. Nunca se ha sentido realmente... bienvenido en una escuela antes, ya sea gracias a su propia culpa o la influencia de Bakugou. UA es un soplo de aire fresco en ese sentido, y realmente, en muchos otros también.

Izuku apenas se ha acomodado en su asiento cuando Aizawa entra al salón de clases, con las manos en los bolsillos y su saco de dormir curiosamente ausente. Parece cansado, pero, de nuevo, eso no es nada nuevo. Un par de los estudiantes más valientes ofrecen alegres "¡Buenos días, Sr. Aizawa!", Y reciben un gruñido en respuesta.

Tan pronto como Aizawa sube al podio, un silencio cae sobre la clase. Aizawa los mira a todos, su expresión tan inescrutable como siempre, antes de que él suspire.

"Tengo un anuncio que hacer", dice, La clase se anima de inmediato; Incluso Izuku comienza a sentirse un poco más despierto.

"Shiozaki Ibara, por favor ponte de pie."

Todos los ojos se dirigen a la esquina posterior del aula cuando una persona se pone de pie. Es alta, con piel de olivo y una constitución delgada, y su uniforme está bien cuidado. En lugar de cabello, de su cabeza brotan vides de unos ricos colores verdes y salpicadas de espinas. Tiene buen estilo, observa Izuku con interés; dos se cruzan sobre su frente, casi como una corona, y el resto se reúnen en una cola de caballo muy suelta atada con una tira ancha de tela.

Sus ojos barren la clase, e Izuku vacila cuando se detienen momentáneamente en él. Ella inclina su cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviera pensativa, antes de continuar su búsqueda en otro lugar. Izuku no está muy seguro de qué hacer con eso.

"Esta es Shiozaki Ibara", dice Aizawa, jugando con algo en su podio. "Ella es parte de esta clase ahora. En otras noticias, haremos un viaje de estudios, así que ve a ponerte el vestuario y reúnete conmigo en las puertas. Tomaremos un autobús allí. No lleguen tarde, o se quedarán."

La repentina transición de un punto de emoción al siguiente casi le da un latigazo a Izuku, pero, francamente, es simplemente lo que espera de UA. Si la clase estaba emocionada antes, ahora están prácticamente mareados. Cuando Aizawa abandona el aula, hay una loca carrera por la pared de estantes que sostienen sus estuches de disfraces. Izuku va de último, bordeando la multitud que ahora pulula hacia Shiozaki, algo asustado. Piensa en ayudarla, pero si Ashido está involucrada, realmente no tiene sentido intentar separarlas.

Es una cálida bienvenida, supone cuando sale por la puerta. Al salir del aula, un rumor distante atrae su atención y mira por la ventana con vistas al amplio campus de la UA. En lo alto, el cielo es una pintura al óleo de azules y grises profundos, que se acerca cada vez más con cada respiración que pasa.

Una tormenta se avecina.

—-

El autobús que abordan se divide en dos segmentos. La mitad delantera está formada por filas segmentadas regulares, y la segunda es un área abierta con los asientos sujetos a las paredes. Iida intenta hacer que se suban de manera ordenada, pero se desvía en la loca carrera para obtener buenos asientos.

Los asientos de la fila se llenan a una velocidad vertiginosa, por lo que Izuku se dirige a la parte trasera del autobús y encuentra un asiento contra la pared. Shinsou se deja caer en el asiento a su derecha, y Uraraka reclama el que está a su izquierda. Iida se hunde en el asiento al otro lado de Uraraka, viéndose derrotado.

"Está bien, Iida", dice Uraraka, dándole palmaditas en el hombro para consolarlo. "Lo intentaste."

Izuku sonríe levemente y levanta la vista. Al otro lado de él, Ashido se las ha arreglado para conseguir un asiento junto a la nueva chica, Shiozaki. Se inclina hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y una sonrisa brillante y dentuda en la cara. Su cabello, en su desordenado y rizado esplendor, le recuerda a Bit.

"Entonces", dice ella. "¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada?"

"...¿Perdon?" Shiozaki pregunta, parpadeando hacia ella.

"Nuestra... Nuestra clase", Ashido se apresura, y sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente. _Oh_ , piensa Izuku. _Así que eso es lo que es._

"Ah", dice Shiozaki, y su expresión desconcertada se convierte en una cálida sonrisa. "Nuestro maestro, Vlad King, nos dijo que uno de nuestros estudiantes cambiaría con uno de los suyos. Me ofrecí a hacer el cambio"

Las cejas de Ashido bajan, y ella abre la boca. Entonces, sus ojos atrapan a Izuku mirándola, y ella cierra la boca. Izuku mira hacia otro lado, apretando los dientes detrás de los labios flojos.

"Oh", dice Ashido. "Bueno, es... ¡es genial tenerte aquí!"

"Gracias", dice Shiozaki, metiendo una enredadera suelta detrás de su oreja. "Si puedo preguntar, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Oh! Me llamo Ashido, pero puedes llamarme..." Ashido parece darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo y se pone rígida "...Ashido."

"Bien," susurra Shinsou, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que nadie la escuche, excepto Izuku. Y, al parecer, Uraraka, que se inclina sobre Izuku para golpear el hombro de Shinsou y susurrar, "Shh".

"Es un placer conocerte, Ashido", dice Shiozaki, y sus ojos se dirigen momentáneamente hacia Shinsou. Se congela.

"El- ¡El placer es todo mío!" Ashido dice, ajeno a la invisible batalla de dominación que tiene lugar justo delante de ella. "Así que... ¿Cuál es tu Quirk? Tiene que ver con tu pelo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hace", dice Shiozaki. Ella se levanta y tira de la cuerda que se metió detrás de la oreja, dejándola caer frente a su cara. "Me permite manipular las vides que crecen de mi cabeza".

Para ejemplificar su punto, la vid suelta de repente salta a la vida. Se retuerce en el aire, moviéndose con sorprendente destreza, antes de lanzarse repentinamente hacia adelante. Por un momento, simplemente se arremolina hacia arriba, girándose en un resorte antes de revertir rápidamente el proceso. En poco tiempo, ha vuelto a su longitud normal, y Shiozaki lo mete detrás de su oreja una vez más.

"Woah", Ashido dice débilmente. "Eso es... increíble". Izuku no puede dejar de reflejar sus pensamientos. Ese es una locura de Quirk, y aparentemente sin inconvenientes.

"Gracias", dice Ibara con una sonrisa suave que hace que Ashido se vea como si estuviera a punto de derretirse en el suelo. "¿Cuál es tu Quirk?"

"¿Oh? ¿El mío? Es, uh, ácido", dice Ashido. Inmediatamente toma una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba, pero parece darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer y tímidamente la retira.

"Te lo mostraría", le dice a Ibara, "Pero, uh... es ácido, y, bueno. Daños a la propiedad, ¿sabes? Además, _realmente_ no quiero ponerme de su lado malo si estamos haciendo algo divertido". Ella inclina la cabeza hacia Aizawa, de quien Izuku está vagamente seguro de que ha escuchado exactamente lo que dijo y decidió ignorarlo.

"Ya veo", dice Ibara, riendo en voz baja. "Eso suena como un excelente Quirk".

"Gra... ¡Gracias!" Ashido prácticamente chilla, sus mejillas se tiñen. Izuku no está realmente seguro de qué otra cosa se le ocurrirá decir, pero él no tiene que preguntarse, porque ese es el momento en que el autobús finalmente se detiene.

"Estamos aquí", gruñe Aizawa, poniéndose de pie antes de que el autobús haya parado completamente.

La clase se calla con una velocidad sorprendente, pero Izuku está bastante seguro de que es más por impaciencia que por respeto en este momento.

Ante ellos, al lado de la carretera, asoma una estructura masiva; Una cúpula con un marco de metal, cubierta de vidrio teñido de blanco que oculta lo que está dentro de la vista. Su base está rodeada por paredes de color púrpura y verde azulado, y una puerta de entrada adornada con las letras "USJ" en oro brillante. Los compañeros de clase de Izuku lo miran, charlando entre ellos con entusiasmo. Uraraka sacude ligeramente el brazo de Izuku, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

"Bien, callense", dice Aizawa, retrocediendo para permitir que los estudiantes salgan del autobús casi a la deriva. Una vez que todos están relativamente ordenados, los guía a través de las puertas corredizas de la "USJ" y lo que podría ser, para todos los efectos, un mundo completamente diferente.

Ante ellos, más allá de la barandilla y por una larga escalera, se encuentra una instalación de entrenamiento masivo que se extiende por el interior de la estructura. En el centro, directamente en la base de la escalera, hay un área de plaza plana con una fuente en el centro. Desde allí, se ramifican caminos que lo conectan con una variedad de "estaciones" diferentes: una enorme piscina de agua con algunos botes hundidos y un infierno de un tobogán de agua, una ciudad envuelta en llamas, una montaña en miniatura, etc. Es absolutamente impresionante en su totalidad, e Izuku no puede evitar la forma en que su mandíbula cae.

Mientras todos están boquiabiertos, una nueva voz de repente interrumpe su charla; una voz borrosa y apática, como el zumbido de una radio antigua.

" _Ahí está la zona de inundación, la zona de deslizamiento de tierra, la zona de conflagración... cada desastre que puedas imaginar_. _Ya que construí esta instalación, la llamé... ¡Junta de simulación imprevista!"_

Todos los ojos se dirigen hacia el recién llegado, que se para a un lado. Esta vestidos con un traje hinchado extremadamente grande, que se asemeja bastante al equipo de un astronauta, y un extraño casco rematado por una cúpula negra adornada con dos ojos blancos. Es un traje tan llamativo y reconocible, pero para sorpresa de Izuku, alguien habla antes de poder expresar su realización.

"¡Es trece!" Uraraka gorjea, saltando arriba y abajo. "¡El héroe espacial, que hace su mejor trabajo en situaciones de rescate! ¡Es mi _favorito!_ "

"Me alegra oír eso, jovencita", Trece suelta una risita. Un momento después, Aizawa se acerca a ellos. Hablan en voz baja, pero aun así Izuku puede oírlo.

"¿Dónde está All Might?", Pregunta. "Se suponía que se encontraría con nosotros aquí".

Trece suspira "Nedzu se lo llevo por algo. Dijo que era importante. ¿No recibiste el correo electrónico?"

"Aparentemente no," gruñe Aizawa. "Maldito sea ese roedor".

"No es un gran problema", dice Trece, levantando una mano enguantada. "En su mayoría debía estar aquí por la moral".

"Por supuesto", murmura Aizawa. "Vamos a empezar. Con suerte, aparecerá cuando Nedzu lo libere."

"Estoy seguro de que así será", dice Trece. "Pero, antes de comenzar la capacitación, tengo algunos puntos que tratar. Muchos puntos, en realidad. ¿Te importa?"

"Adelante", Aizawa gruñe, dando un paso hacia un lado. Con pasos sorprendentemente ligeros, Trece camina hasta pararse frente a la clase, doblando sus manos frente a ellos.

"¡Hola!", Dice, extrañamente alegre. "Si no escuchaste, mi nombre es Trece. Soy un héroe que se especializa en misiones de rescate"

Algunos estudiantes comienzan a animar, pero son silenciados por una mirada de Aizawa.

"Como estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes saben, mi Quirk se llama Agujero Negro", continúa Trece. "Puede aspirar y destrozar cualquier cosa".

"Y lo has usado para salvar a la gente en todo tipo de desastres", agrega Izuku vacilante.

"Así es", dice trece. "Sin embargo, mi poder también podría matar fácilmente. No tengo ninguna duda de que entre ustedes hay algunos con habilidades similares"

Izuku se congela, repentinamente sintiendo como si alguien lo golpeara en el estómago.

"En nuestra sociedad, el uso de Quirks está muy controlado y restringido", dice Trece. "Puede parecer que este sistema es estable, pero no podemos olvidar que solo se debe tomar una decisión errónea con un Quirk incontrolable para que alguien muera".

El pecho de Izuku se contrae, dejándolo en silencio jadeando por aire. Es consciente de que sus aletas se doblan contra su cabeza, y espera que sus compañeros de clase estén demasiado involucrados en el discurso de Trece para darse cuenta del efecto que está teniendo sobre él.

No necesita que le digan esto. Lo sabe más que nadie. ¿Cómo puede olvidarlo?

"Esta clase les mostrará cómo usar sus Quirk no para acabar con los villanos, sino para salvar vidas", dice Trece. "Sus poderes no están destinados a infligir daño. Espero que salgan de aquí hoy con el entendimiento de que está destinado a salvar a las personas"

Trece terminaron su discurso con una pequeña reverencia, ganando aplausos de sus oyentes. Izuku está demasiado aturdido para unirse, en cambio se queda mirando fijamente sus manos.

Por un momento, los pensamientos de las mandíbulas del Leviatán y la cara ensangrentada de Blade son barridos ante un nuevo descubrimiento; Un sentido floreciente de esperanza, de _orgullo_. Se enorgullece de sus propias habilidades, algo que antes solo sentía en momentos fugaces e infrecuentes.

Trece está en lo correcto. Por eso está aquí, ¿verdad? No para hacer daño, sino para salvar. Para mejorar el futuro y para compensar el pasado. Si es fuerte, puede usar su Quirk para cuidar a las personas en lugar de asustarlas. Puede ser el héroe que quería ser, antes de que sus sueños infantiles se convirtieran en un relámpago y escombros.

Él sabe que puede hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

Luego, sobre el sonido de la discusión, hay un sonido distante seguido de un retumbar profundo y atronador. Izuku casi piensa que es el inicio de una tormenta en el exterior, pero luego la cabeza de Aizawa se sacude en la dirección del sonido, e Izuku lo sigue.

Sus ojos bajan por la larga escalera hasta la distante plaza. Allí, justo enfrente de la fuente, algo gira en espiral; una nube ondulante de humo negro, girando en una lenta órbita de su propia creación. Casi parece una galaxia, piensa Izuku, desconcertado. Pero no hay estrellas que se encuentren dentro del smog creciente. En cambio, hay manchas parpadeantes de color amarillo, como los susurros de los bordes de una llama.

Está listo para asumir que es parte del ejercicio. Pero luego el humo explota hacia afuera en una nube mucho más grande, y de su brumosa niebla emergen... personas. Gente extraña, vestida de negros y grises, tambaleándose como un ejército de muertos. Primero sale un hombre flaco cubierto de manos escamosas, seguido por una enorme bestia de músculos sombríos y dientes irregulares. Después de eso, Izuku vislumbra a extraños con extremidades largas y bocas abiertas, hombres con máscaras antigás atadas a sus caras, mujeres con ojos rojos ardiendo como el fuego del infierno, y sabe que algo está muy, _muy_ mal.

"¡Quédense juntos!", Grita Aizawa, y eso solo confirma el miedo frío que se arrastra en el pecho de Izuku. "¡No se les permite separarse!"

Su orden se cumple desde el murmullo de sobresalto de los otros estudiantes, que se han girado para mirarlo con confusión. Nadie más parece haber notado que el ejército se les acerca. Al menos, no al principio.

Izuku puede señalar el momento exacto en que las personas comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Se presenta con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos muy abiertos, los pasos abortados y las bocas abiertas. Uraraka palidece, y la mandíbula de Iida se tensa. Shinsou parece casual a primera vista, pero sus puños están tan apretados que tiemblan.

"Trece, evacua a los estudiantes y contacta a la escuela", dice Aizawa. Su voz es firme, de acero templado ante el peligro que tiene delante.

"Aizawa ", Trece dice con cuidado. No dice nada más, pero el nombre solo sirve como una advertencia. Sea lo que sea lo que está tratando de decir, se desliza justo al lado de Aizawa, y él camina hacia la base de la escalera. Un solo tirón afloja su enredada bufanda, y desde sus confines, tira de algo que Izuku nunca había notado antes; un par de gafas de color amarillo brillante, rajadas como la visera de un casco medieval y raspadas en las esquinas. Izuku lo reconoce de inmediato.

"Eres Eraserhead", respira, la realización ahoga momentáneamente el pánico en sus venas. Los ojos de Aizawa se ciernen sobre él, casi con curiosidad, antes de que su expresión se endurezca y se vuelva hacia la plaza.

"Las comunicaciones están atascadas", dice Trece, con voz baja y cuidadosa. "Todo el sistema de defensa está caído. No puedo pasar."

Aizawa jura, apretando sus puños. Por un momento, Izuku piensa que se va a dar la vuelta. Luego toma una respiración profunda, tirando de su bufanda en sus manos.

"Cuida de ellos, Trece", dice, y luego salta sobre el borde de la escalera y desaparece.

No hay tiempo para mirar. Trece los dirige hacia la puerta, y los compañeros de clase de Izuku lo siguen apresuradamente. Izuku desvía su mirada de la plaza, luchando más allá del zumbido en sus oídos y la fría rejilla contra su cráneo. Cada paso que da hacia la puerta envía una sacudida por su columna vertebral. Puede _sentir_ al Leviatán, enrollando alrededor de sus costillas y jadeando con respiraciones irregulares en el fondo de su mente.

Él necesita salir de aquí. La mayor amenaza aquí no son los villanos, es _él_. Si lo alcanzan, no hay forma de que sea capaz de mantener encadenado al Leviatán, y si se libera...

Mira hacia la parte de atrás de sus compañeros de clase mientras se apresuran hacia la salida. Todos están tan _confiados_ , ingenuos al verdadero peligro aquí. Se siente enfermo.

Al principio, piensa que todo podría estar bien. Saldrán de USJ, los demás llegaran y los villanos caerán sin tocarlos. Pero apenas están a unos pocos metros de la puerta cuando la oscuridad florece en el aire; el smog, asándose y retorciéndose como fuego negro, con zarcillos de humo arrastrándose por el suelo. Su grupo tropieza hasta detenerse. Izuku no puede respirar.

"Evacuando _, ¿verdad?_ " El humo dice con voz ventosa. _"_ _Me temo que no puedo permitir eso"._

Trece da un paso hacia adelante sin una onza de vacilación. "Retírate."

El humo los mira con indiferencia. " _Creo que no, Trece._ _La Liga de Villanos no se ocupa de amenazas menores, como la que usted ha emite"_

 _Eso_ hace que las personas murmuren, pero en voz baja y vacilante. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad por lo que podría implicar una organización vil en toda su extensión, pero nadie quiere romper la quietud premonitoria que se cierne sobre la conversación. Es como la calma antes de la tormenta.

 _"_ _Perdone nuestra audacia, pero me temo que usted, Trece, no es parte de nuestro plan",_ continúa el humo. _"_ _Hemos venido aquí con un objetivo en mente._ _Acabar con la vida de All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz"_

El cerebro de Izuku se detiene de repente, y el Leviatán aprovecha su momentáneo lapso de control para intentar apoderarse de sus cadenas. Izuku se pone rígido, _tirando_ con todo lo que tiene. El Leviatán vuelve a caer dentro de su jaula con un chillido que hace que quiera ponerse las manos en las orejas, y sólo puede esperar que sus compañeros no puedan ver lo que le está sucediendo.

 _"_ _Verás, teníamos la impresión de que estaría aquí hoy",_ dice el humo, pensativo. Su forma sigue oscilando y ondeando, pero sus ojos, una vez estacionarios, se lanzan hacia un lado. _"_ _Curiosamente, parece que no lo es así._ _Bueno, eso no importa._ "

"No te lo advertiré de nuevo", dice Trece. Un _clic_ tranquilo anuncia que ha destapado uno de sus dedos, manteniendo su Quirk lista. "Retirense."

"Si-sí", anuncia una nueva voz, y la atención se desplaza al hablante solitario. Es Kirishima, agachado en posición de pelea con sus manos endurecidas en cuchillas dentadas. "Retrocede o _te acabaremos_ ".

Su declaración es recibida por unos pocos murmullos de aprobación vacilantes, e Izuku observa cómo algunos de sus compañeros de clase cambian a sus propias posiciones listas. Sero levanta los codos y entrecierra los ojos y la cola de Ojirou se enrosca peligrosamente sobre el suelo.

 _"_ _Que atrevido",_ reflexiona el humo, indiferente ante la vaga amenaza. " _Tan joven, y sin embargo, ya has sido adoctrinado con palabras tan heroicas._ _Me temo que tu camino termina aquí, joven. Comencemos"_

Esa es la única advertencia que reciben. El humo explota hacia afuera, arqueandose y golpeando contra ellos con la fuerza de una ola. La visión de Izuku se oscurece por completo, y se ve obligado a retroceder por lo que se siente como un vendaval de huracán. Por encima de todo, hace _frío_ ; como el borde penetrante de una ventisca, corriendo a través de su traje y enfriándolo hasta el hueso. El Leviatán se levanta para enfrentar su desafío con un grito aullante, e Izuku, atrapado entre los dos poderes, solo puede caer de rodillas y gritar.

Sus gritos, sin embargo, se pierden en el rugido del humo. Él se acerca con una mano temblorosa, alcanzando cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_ , pero no hay nada más que vacío y humo arenoso. Y entonces, no hay nada en absoluto; el suelo debajo de él se desvanece, y con un grito, Izuku cae en el vacío.

—-

Hitoshi solo está cayendo por unos pocos sofocantes segundos antes de que la niebla lo libere, barrido por una nueva fuente de viento. Parpadea cuando el brillo le atraviesa los ojos, vagamente consciente de la sensación retorcida de _caer_. Por un momento, ve el distante borrón del techo de la USJ, y luego se estrella contra algo con _fuerza_.

Ese algo resulta ser agua, de eso se da cuenta tan pronto como rompe la plácida superficie con un estallido de espuma blanca. El agua cae sobre él en un instante, empapa su disfraz y lo arrastra hacia abajo, y su momentáneo estupor permite que se hunda más.

Al principio, está protegido por una nube de burbujas plateadas. Pero su protección es fugaz y se apresuran hacia la superficie y lo dejan solo en el oscuro abismo de la piscina. Recuerda de forma distante a alguien mencionando una "zona de inundación" en la USJ, y cree que debe ser así.

Su corazón late en su pecho con el rápido ritmo de los disparos, pero se las arregla para reorientarse y comienza a patear hacia la superficie. El agua le pica en los ojos, pero se obliga a abrirlos, enfocándose en la luz ondulante sobre él. Un momento después, sale, tosiendo y aspirando profundamente.

Es una suerte que lo haga, porque inmediatamente después, algo se envuelve alrededor de su tobillo y _tira._ Se sumerge de nuevo con un grito de dolor, girándose para ver qué le agarra. Para su horror, es un _villano_ ; una excusa deforme de hombre con ojos pequeños y brillantes que brillan incluso en las sombras del agua, cuyos dedos palmeados se envuelven alrededor de la bota de Hitoshi. Intenta arrancarlo, pero el villano solo le sonríe con demasiados dientes y lo arrastra aún más en las profundidades.

Hitoshi no puede recordar un momento en el que haya estado tan aterrado en su vida. Ha visto villanos antes, claro, pero nunca de _cerca._ Nunca como _esto._ Él sabe que se está entrenando para pelear contra ellos, ese es todo el entrenamiento de UA, pero nunca esperó enfrentarlos estando tan desprevenido, tan _pronto_.

Pero no está del todo desprevenido, se da cuenta a través de la bruma. Se acerca, a tientas con apresurados y temblorosos dedos, y sus uñas consiguen encontrar el surco entre una de las púas de su casco y la base. Con un tirón, se lo quita, y una parte de buen gusto de su traje se convierte en una cuchilla en miniatura en su mano. Lo sumerge en la mano del villano con toda la fuerza que puede reunir.

El villano retrocede con un chillido salvaje, soltando su pierna. Se aleja desesperadamente, apuntando hacia la superficie. Sus pulmones arden por el esfuerzo, pero finalmente, rompe la superficie y comienza a nadar con todo lo que tiene.

Su traje se arrastra en el agua, y no va en ninguna dirección en particular, pero no le importa. Él solo tiene que _escapar_ , lejos de esa cosa horrible tratando de arrastrarlo a una tumba turbia.

Luego mira hacia arriba y, a una buena distancia de él, ve un bote flotando en el agua. Tiene que ser parte de la zona de inundación, se da puede llegar a él, puede salir del agua. Solo espera que no haya villanos a bordo.

Pero entonces Hitoshi comete el error de mirar por encima del hombro y ve una aleta deslizándose a través del agua hacia él. Se está moviendo rápido, _demasiado rápido_ . No hay manera de que pueda superarlos.

Pero, decide con los dientes apretados, puede intentarlo.

Es una carrera inútil, al final. Pero Hitoshi nada con todo lo que tiene y algo más, moviéndose más rápido a través del agua que nunca en su vida. La adrenalina bombea a través de sus venas, cada pulso le recuerda que si el villano se acerca a él _morirá_. No hay forma de que se dejen atrapar con la guardia baja tan fácilmente por segunda vez.

No está ni a una docena de metros del bote cuando el villano finalmente lo alcanza. Oye un ataque de risa profunda y desgarrada y, a pesar de sí mismo, se vuelve. El villano salta del agua justo cuando lo hace, saltando hacia él en un rocío de color blanco con sus garras extendidas y sus colmillos descubiertos.

En el último segundo posible, Hitoshi es arrancado aproximadamente de su alcance. Algo se enrolla alrededor de su cintura y _tira_ , tan rápido que termina por deslizarse por la superficie y caer de cabeza hacia atrás en el agua. Cuando su cabeza deja de girar y se las arregla para sacar toda el agua de su nariz ardiente, abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada nivelada de su salvador.

"Hola, kero", dice Asui, antes de que ella use su lengua para arrojarlo a la cubierta del bote.

Hitoshi golpea la cubierta en un montón agitándose, jadeando mientras se detiene. Su cabeza gira violentamente, y la sacude rápidamente para que se detenga. Le duele sospechosamente el hombro, pero él lo ignora y se pone de rodillas.

Cuando mira por encima, Asui se las ha arreglado para trepar por el costado del bote y se está posando en la barandilla de metal. Su cabello mojado está pegado a su espalda, enredado alrededor de sus gafas, pero aparte de eso, no se ve peor. Hitoshi, por otro lado, todavía está tratando de quitarse la franja empapada de sus ojos.

"Gracias", se las arregla para sibilancias. "Asu... Asui, ¿verdad?"

"Tsuyu," responde Asui, girándose para mirar hacia atrás en el agua. "Creo que estamos en problemas".

"Sí, no, mierda", Hitoshi no puede dejar de murmurar mientras tropieza a través de la cubierta para pararse a su lado. Tan pronto como mira hacia fuera, no puede evitar la respiración que absorbe entre los dientes o la forma en que su corazón se tambalea en su pecho.

Dispersos a lo largo del agua están los _villanos_ , mucho más que solo el que lo persigue, al menos una docena. Vienen en diferentes formas y tamaños, pero todos están flotando en la superficie del agua y hablando entre ellos con voces silenciosas. La mayoría de ellos están mirando fijamente a la nave, pero algunos siguen mirando hacia abajo.

" _Mierda_ ", murmura Hitoshi, ignorando la forma en que su voz se tensa. La expresión de Tsuyu se oscurece con algo casi _culpable_ y su agarre en la barandilla se endurece.

"Midoriya sigue ahí abajo", dice en voz baja. Hitoshi parpadea hacia ella por un momento, antes de que sus palabras se hundan y un escalofrío recorre su pecho.

"¿ _Que?"_

"Traté de agarrarlo, como lo hice contigo, pero..." Tsuyu se tensa, obviamente frustrada. "Él nadó _hacia abajo_ , y no pude llegar a él. Tuve que ir tras de ti, kero".

"Joder", dice Hitoshi con los dientes apretados, mirando el agua. No hay forma de que Midoriya se haya _ido._ No puede haber _desaparecido_ en los pocos segundos que estuvieron separados.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Hitoshi sabe que podría haberlo hecho. De hecho, probablemente lo hizo. Están rodeados de villanos sedientos de sangre que no dudarán en destrozarlos. Si Midoriya no ha aparecido ya, es probable que ya se haya ido.

Definitivamente está temblando ahora. La realidad de su situación lo golpea como una bofetada. Están atrapados, separados de sus maestros y rodeados de villanos. Nadie irá a salvarlos, al menos, no lo suficientemente pronto. O lucharán para salir solos o morirán, y no tienen entrenamiento para respaldarlos.

"Respira, kero," susurra Tsuyu, y una mano palmeada se posa ligeramente sobre su espalda. Hitoshi se obliga a tomar una respiración larga y temblorosa, antes de soltarla con más dureza de lo que tal vez sea necesario. Quiere ceder al pánico que araña los bordes de sus sentidos y comenzar a hiperventilar en el acto, pero no puede. Eso no lo salvará.

"E— Está bien", se las arregla para decir. "¿Tenemos un plan?"

Tsuyu abre la boca para responder, pero nunca tiene la oportunidad. En ese momento, algo rompe la superficie del agua entre ellos y los villanos, estallando en un borrón de miembros agitados. Cuando las gotas caen de nuevo, Hitoshi se da cuenta de que es _Midoriya_ , que corre hacia el barco a una velocidad sorprendente. Los villanos se acercan a la nueva oportunidad, pero antes de que puedan, Tsuyu envuelve su lengua alrededor de la cintura de Midoriya y lo levanta tan rápido como puede.

Ella lo pone en la cubierta con cuidado, pero tan pronto como se mete la lengua en la boca, Midoriya se desploma en la cubierta como un saco de ladrillos.

Hitoshi comparte una mirada de ojos abiertos con Tsuyu, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Midoriya. Ella hace lo mismo, se agacha al otro lado y le quita el cabello rebelde de los ojos. Casi parece que se ha vuelto _más largo_ , piensa Hitoshi sin comprender.

Midoriya nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse la visera, por lo que sus ojos están a la vista cuando no están cubiertos por la sombra de su capucha. Al menos, lo estarían, si no se cerraran con algo alarmantemente similar a la agonía. Ondas de escamas siguen apareciendo y retrocediendo alrededor de sus ojos, está temblando y soltando gemidos jadeantes.

"Midoriya," dice Tsuyu firmemente, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Midoriya se estremece con el toque, y las escamas se lanzan a través del puente de su nariz con renovado vigor. Sus manos, totalmente transformadas en garras de color verde azulado, arrastran largos arañazos blancos a través de la cubierta del barco.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, se detiene. Los ojos de Midoriya se abren, y se sienta tan rápido que se estrella contra la barbilla de Hitoshi.

Hitoshi retrocede con un grito de dolor apenas sofocado. Midoriya, por otro lado, se arroja físicamente, aterrizando a unos pocos metros a la derecha. Cuando ve a Hitoshi y Tsuyu, parpadea, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que está viendo.

"¿Estás bien, kero?" Pregunta Tsuyu, inclinando su cabeza. "¿Que pasó?"

"Yo... estoy bien", dice Midoriya, aunque no parece convencido de sus propias palabras. Algo golpea el suelo detrás de él, y Hitoshi se da cuenta de que es su cola, haciendo otra rara aparición.. "Yo solo ... me asusté. Mucho."

Hitoshi, francamente no puede culparlo. Si hubiera estado atrapado bajo el agua con docenas de villanos por más tiempo de lo que había estado, probablemente estaría de la misma manera. En cualquier caso, traga y lentamente se pone de pie. Tsuyu se endereza a su lado, y después de un momento de vacilación, Midoriya hace lo mismo.

"E-entonces", dice Midoriya después de un momento de doloroso silencio. "Esto es bastante malo".

"Bastante malo" concuerda Tsuyu. "Al menos estás vivo."

Y Hitoshi no está seguro de si se lo está imaginando, pero jura que Midoriya parece casi _culpable_ por sus palabras. Se da vuelta, agarrando su hombro y murmura, "S-sí, claro".

Midoriya se une a ellos observando en silencio el agua desde la barandilla. Ante ellos, los villanos se mueven y siguen hablando, pero ninguno de ellos está hace el primer movimiento. Es casi como si estuvieran vacilantes.

"No están atacando", murmura Midoriya, pensativa. "Me pregunto…"

Se sacude hacia delante y levanta una mano. Algunos de los villanos más cercanos retroceden, aunque Midoriya no hace nada más.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dice Midoriya, antes de que él se vuelva hacia ellos. "Ellos no saben cuáles son nuestros Quirks. Es por eso que están esperando que hagamos el primer movimiento, así podrán analizarnos."

"¿Eso es bueno?" Pregunta Hitoshi.

"Con suerte, significa que tenemos una ventaja en lo que decidamos hacer", murmura Midoriya. "Pero, no hay manera de que podamos luchar contra ellos de frente".

Tsuyu asiente, croando en voz baja. "Estamos superados en número, Kero".

"Tal vez ... ¿podríamos simplemente esperar?", Sugiere Midoriya. "Tal vez ... Tal vez alguien vendrá".

"Trece dijo que las comunicaciones se cerraron por completo", dice Hitoshi en voz baja. "Nadie sabe que estamos en peligro".

Midoriya traga con fuerza. "Cierto. Depende de nosotros, entonces."

Pasan unos minutos cortos solo mirando a los villanos, analizando. Midoriya es sorprendentemente experto en analizarlos, ofreciendo sugerencias sobre cuáles podrían ser sus peculiaridades y posibles usos y contramedidas. Tsuyu es igual de estratega. Hitoshi de repente se siente bastante inútil, pero él reprime los sentimientos. Puede tener una crisis cuando no están en peligro mortal.

"El problema es que todos ellos parecen tener peculiaridades poderosas, del tipo que serán útiles en combate", dice Midoriya con los dientes apretados. "No podemos superarlos, y no podemos vencerlos. No tenemos ese tipo de mano de obra"

Entonces, vacila un momento. Su expresión, una vez tensa por la preocupación, se despliega lentamente en reflexión, y sus ojos se deslizan hacia Hitoshi.

"A menos que", dice en voz baja, "Podamos usar esa mano de obra contra ellos".

"Me estás pidiendo que los controle", se da cuenta Hitoshi. "No puedo tomar el control de _tantos_ villanos a la vez, Midoriya. La tensión probablemente me dejaría sin aliento"

"No _todos_ ellos", presiona Midoriya. "Si lavas el cerebro del villano correcto, podríamos usarlo para mantener a los demás alejados y bajarnos del bote". Señala hacia la plaza distante, separada de ellos por una gran cantidad de agua. "Una vez que estemos allí, tal vez podamos salir. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?"

"... No lo sé", dice Hitoshi, sorprendido. "Tal vez."

Midoriya frunce el ceño pensativamente, su cola azotando furiosamente a través de la cubierta. Es diferente, se da cuenta Hitoshi, pero de alguna manera no puede identificar como. Es solo una cola larga, en su mayor parte, verde azulado oscuro con manchas de color verde brillante, pero... en algunos lugares, ve ligeras crestas, como si algo intentara sobresalir pero no puede.

"Está bien", dice Midoriya. "Esto es lo que vamos a ..."

" _¡Abajo!"_ Grita Tsuyu, haciendo que todos caigan al piso. Un momento después, una enorme ola golpea el costado del bote. Hitoshi cae hacia atrás cuando el bote se dobla hacia adentro, sus dos mitades separadas una de la otra. En la parte inferior de la grieta entre ellos, el agua se esparce peligrosamente, girando con trozos afilados de escombros.

"¿Pueden simplemente _dejarnos en paz?_ "Hitoshi chasquea, el veneno en su voz mientras se aferra a la barandilla. "¿Por cinco minutos?"

"Aparentemente no, kero," dice Tsuyu, arrastrándose a través de la cubierta con un ángulo agudo en pies pegajosos para agacharse a su lado. Midoriya la sigue, con la cabeza baja y sus aletas moviéndose salvajemente. Su cola sigue... _cambiando_ , como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quiere ser. Es extraño, pero después de un momento, se detiene y Midoriya levanta la cabeza.

"Necesitamos un plan, _rápido_ ", dice, mirando más allá de Hitoshi hacia el agua. Por un momento, está en silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, sus ojos se abren, y golpea la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de Hitoshi con la cola.

"Ese villano, con la máscara a rayas", dice, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia el agua y haciendo que Hitoshi mire al villano en cuestión. "Él es el que controla el agua. Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Puedes atraparlo?"

"Yo— no desde _aquí_ ," dice Hitoshi, desconcertado.

"Genial", dice Midoriya con los dientes apretados, antes de volverse hacia Tsuyu. "Necesitamos tu ayuda."

Por orden de Midoriya, Tsuyu usa su lengua para sacar al villano enmascarado directamente desde el agua. Él golpea la lengua, pero Tsuyu solo entrecierra sus ojos y lo ignora.

"¡Bájame!", Ladra el villano una vez que está suspendido sobre la cubierta.

"¿Podrías callarte?" Hitoshi chasquea, aunque por una vez, él quiere lo contrario. Es curioso cómo a la gente le encanta desobedecer los comandos solo por diversión.

"Tú, pequeño ..." comienza el villano, pero nunca termina. Hitoshi se acerca y _toma_ , y siente la conexión con el villano ante él como una tensión en su cabeza y peso en su pecho. A lo lejos, es consciente de que el villano está luchando, pero es como escuchar a alguien gritar al otro lado de un vidrio de seis pulgadas. No hay preocupación de que salga.

"Está bien", dice Midoriya, haciendo una mueca. "Ahora la parte divertida. Shinsou, ¿puedes hacer que abra un camino a través del agua?"

"Puedo intentarlo", murmura Hitoshi, ignorando el tirón casi magnético de su voz incluso cuando no está emitiendo una orden. "Ya lo escuchaste. **Haz un camino en el agua desde aquí hasta la orilla.** "

El comando ligeramente matizado hace que su cabeza duela, pero el villano obedece. Los otros villanos lo miran, desconcertados, pero su confusión es rápidamente reemplazada por el shock cuando el villano capturado levanta sus manos. Hitoshi puede sentir el empuje del Quirk del villano tanto como lo puede hacer el villano.

A su alrededor, el agua comienza a hincharse, como si un ser gigantesco se elevara desde debajo de su superficie. Luego, con un fuerte rugido, se divide por la mitad; ambos lados se alejan uno del otro en arcos, revelando una delgada tira de cemento seco que va desde el bote a la orilla. A Hitoshi le preocupa que se vuelva a juntar.

"Vamos", dice Tsuyu, saltando sobre la barandilla y bajando por el costado del bote con el villano a cuestas. Hitoshi logra deslizarse torpemente por la cubierta del bote hacia la sección hundida, desde la cual salta de la barandilla y cae a tierra seca. El impacto le sacude la cabeza y no ayuda a su dolor anterior, pero él lo ignora.

A partir de ahí, es un sprint hasta la orilla. Sobre las paredes de agua plateadas que bordean su camino, Hitoshi puede ver débilmente a los villanos tratando de abrirse paso a través de la barrera. Pero la corriente es demasiado fuerte, y siguen siendo absorbidos por el agua y lanzados hacia atrás. Se siente como justicia.

Después de lo que se siente como demasiado tiempo, el camino se alza abruptamente, y se arrastran por el borde de la enorme piscina de la zona de inundación. Las botas de Hitoshi raspan el pavimento y amenazan con deslizarse hacia abajo, pero se las arregla para levantarse y agacharse en el borde.

Tan pronto como Midoriya se une a ellos, Tsuyu retira su lengua como una honda y arroja al villano hasta el agua. Hitoshi cede el control, y él la cuerda mental se rompe como un cordón desgastado.

El efecto es inmediato; El agua, una vez suspendida con una tranquilidad casi de ensueño, se desmorona con el rugido de una avalancha. Un momento después, se une con un golpe que lleva el agua hasta el techo. Los villanos que no fueron atrapados en la caída inmediata se movieron hacia atrás, pareciendo dudar de acercarse a ellos. _Bien_ , piensa Hitoshi con amargura.

"Si tenemos cuidado, podemos bordear la plaza y evitar más peleas", dice Midoriya, jadeando un poco.

"Hay muchos villanos en la plaza", señala Tsuyu. Efectivamente, parece que casi un tercio del ejército de villanos está allí, agrupados alrededor de un punto cerca de las fuentes. Hitoshi entrecierra los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que está pasando, y luego ve a una fila de ellos volar, azotada por un borrón blanco, y se da cuenta de que están luchando contra alguien.

"Es el señor Aizawa", respira Midoriya. "Él esta... Eso es demasiado. Su estilo de pelea no es... No hay manera de que pueda pelear con tantos a la vez"

Pero Aizawa, en la humilde opinión de Hitoshi, parece estar bien. A medida que la lucha continúa, lentamente se acerca al borde del agua, y Hitoshi puede comenzar a distinguir más y más. Aizawa es _increíblemente_ rápido, apenas una mancha de negro lanzándose hacia adelante y hacia atrá su estela los villanos quedan en pilas arrugadas o pilas de gemidos y la mayoría no vuelve a levantarse. Aquellos que lo hacen tienden a ser arrojados lejos del campo de batalla por un destello de color blanco, que Hitoshi se da cuenta que es la _bufanda_ de Aizawa _.¿_ Es un _arma?_

A medida que pasan los minutos, los números de los villanos disminuyen aún más. Pero incluso Hitoshi puede decir que Aizawa se está movimientos, antes rápidos, han comenzado a disminuir. Él no es el único que se da cuenta.

Sólo ahora, una vez que Aizawa está casi agotado, el villano que antes había estado observando desde el lado lateral se lanza a la lucha. Es un hombre extraño, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones holgados que casi pasan por harapos. Más extrañas son las extrañas manos que lo sujetan, que se aferran a él incluso mientras se entrelaza a través de la refriega para obtener el Aizawa. Se mueve con mucha más precisión y habilidad que los otros villanos; quien quiera que sea, es _mucho_ más peligroso que los demás.

El villano de las manos sigue arrebatando el pañuelo de Aizawa en el aire con garras a la velocidad de un rayo, evitando que se envuelva alrededor de él. Esto frecuentemente termina con Aizawa tirando de la bufanda hacia atrás y tirando del villano hacia él, donde es libre de patear al villano firmemente en el estómago. El villano, sin embargo, sigue levantándose, con la cabeza ladeada pensativamente.

Es en su cuarta "ronda" el patrón cambia. Aizawa arranca al villano hacia él y lo tira al suelo, probablemente intentando sujetarlo allí. Pero esta vez el villano se acerca, y Aizawa se _sacude._ Al villano se le envía rápidamente un puñetazo a la mandíbula, pero cuando Aizawa salta hacia atrás, se tambalea.

"Su codo," dice Tsuyu, su voz extrañamente plana. Efectivamente, cuando Aizawa se abalanza sobre unos cuantos villanos invasores, Hitoshi vislumbra el codo de Aizawa. Es escamoso y crudo, revelando músculo y hueso debajo de la piel, y es absolutamente repugnante.

"Desintegración", Midoriya respira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

A lo lejos, el trueno retumba.

A pesar del hecho de que su codo todavía está escamado de sangre y hueso, Aizawa se lanza de nuevo al villano de las manos. El villano no trata de detenerlo; Él se queda allí, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando. Su postura casi le recuerda a Hitoshi a un buitre, observando a su presa retorcida y preguntándose por qué sigue moviéndose.

"Qué bien", reflexiona el villano, y sus palabras resuenan con fuerza en el repentino silencio de la plaza. Su voz es como su Quirk; parecida al papel de lija. "Pero héroe... no soy el jefe final aquí".

Es un movimiento sutil; un simple giro de su muñeca. Pero sus efectos son cualquier cosa menos sutiles.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el monstruo que antes había estado parado, inmóvil detrás del villano de las manos, cobra vida. Se mueve a una velocidad que deja huellas en el suelo destrozado, apareciendo detrás de Aizawa en un borrón de negro y rosa. No hay tiempo para gritar una advertencia. Antes de que Hitoshi pueda abrir la boca, el monstruo ha agarrado la cabeza de Aizawa en una de sus manos colosales y lo ha golpeado de cara al concreto.

Hitoshi no puede respirar. El mundo parece distante, alejado por el zumbido en sus oídos.

Las gafas amarillas de Aizawa caen al suelo delante de él, y finalmente, no hace ningún movimiento para luchar. Simplemente cuelga allí, retorciéndose ligeramente, atrapado en un monstruo sacado de las peores pesadillas de un niño.

Midoriya hace un ruido parecido a un gemido ahogado, encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando su cabeza. Sigue encogiéndose, y tiembla casi violentamente. Incluso a un metro o más de distancia, Hitoshi puede escuchar sus jadeos desgarrados y desesperados. Parece aterrorizado y su furiosa cola sólo es muestra de eso.

El villano camina para pararse sobre Aizawa, pateando los restos destrozados de sus gafas a un lado con desagrado. Hitoshi quiere saltar a la refriega y gritar _alejate de él_ , pero más allá de su furia, él sabe que morirá. No se trata de su habilidad o suerte; Es un hecho, frío y punzante.

"Interesante", dice el villano, rascándose la garganta. "Parece que tu HP está a punto de agotarse, Eraserhead. ¿Seguirás luchando? ¿O mirarás, en silencio, mientras tu mundo se desmorona?"

Aizawa no responde.

"Aburrido", dice el villano lánguidamente. "¿Noumu?"

Ese debe ser el nombre del monstruo, porque tira de la cabeza de Aizawa hacia atrás. Por un momento, Hitoshi ve su rostro; está roto y magullado, con un grueso hilo de sangre que baja desde la línea del cabello hasta la barbilla. Entonces, el Noumu lo golpea contra el suelo una vez más, y su contracción se detiene.

" _No_ ", alguien susurra. Hitoshi tardíamente se da cuenta de que es él.

Una vena de sombra rompe el aire al lado del villano de las manos, girando en una espiral familiar de humo negro. Hitoshi aprieta los dientes cuando el villano de las puertas aparece de la nada y se reforma rápidamente en un estado completo y bastardo.

" _Shigaraki Tomura",_ el humo saluda con calma. El villano de las manos, al parecer Shigaraki, se gira hacia él bruscamente, casi peligrosamente.

"Kurogiri", saluda fríamente. "¿Trece ha sido eliminado?"

" _Ha sido incapacitado, sí, pero... Me temo que algunos estudiantes pudieron distraerme por un breve momento, y un miembro invisible de su grupo logró escapar"._

Cualquier temor que Hitoshi siente ante la mención de que Trece está 'incapacitado' es momentáneamente arrastrado por un alivio aplastante. Alguien salió, casi definitivamente para obtener ayuda. Alguien viene. Podrían vivir para ver el mañana.

Shigaraki hace un ruido extraño y gorgoteante, se rascarse tan furiosamente su garganta que Hitoshi puede escuchar la débil " _scritch scritch"_ de la piel desde la orilla del agua. Su cabeza está inclinada con dureza, y sigue sacudiéndola de lado a lado, como si estuviera perdido.

"No tendremos una oportunidad contra docenas de héroes profesionales", Shigaraki dice en voz baja y peligrosa. Se aleja de Hitoshi, frente a la fuente. "Se acabó el juego para nosotros. Por ahora, vamos a casa."

Esas palabras simples ofrecen algo que Hitoshi ha estado agarrando todo este tiempo; Esperanza, delgada y fugaz. Debería haber sabido que no duraría. _No podría_ durar.

"Pero... antes de eso", reflexiona Shigaraki, inclinando su cabeza pensativamente. "Es mejor si hacemos una declaración. No sirve de nada desvanecerse sin lograr un solo objetivo. Es hora de que los héroes sepan que su edad de oro está llegando a su fin"

Se detiene por un momento, todavía rascándose la garganta. Luego, dice: "Pero... ¿por qué ensuciarnos las manos, si el Símbolo de la Paz ni siquiera muestra su rostro? Dejemos que los peones se diviertan"

Extiende una mano huesuda y llama. Desde las afueras de la plaza, emergen unos cuantos villanos; los que esperaron, entrecerraron los ojos, mientras sus compañeros soldados caían a la despiadada mano de Aizawa. Cuando Shigaraki levanta su palma, los villanos se detienen, y Shigaraki apunta a uno de ellos específicamente.

El hombre se burla, pero sigue avanzando hacia Shigaraki. Él es... _diferente_ a los otros villanos, se da cuenta Hitoshi. Donde todos los demás están envueltos en tela negra desgarrada y uniformes confeccionados apresuradamente, insignias de orgullo por una pelea que ya han perdido, esta simplemente lleva una camisa de vestir sucia y pantalones holgados. Sus ojos están ocultos por gafas de sol tintadas, pero sus labios están curvados en una mueca.

Hitoshi mira hacia un lado. Tsuyu está mirando al recién llegado, su expresión indescifrable. Midoriya tiene su frente presionada contra el pavimento y no parece haberlo notado todavía.

"Daigo," dice Shigaraki, y, para horror de Hitoshi, se gira para señalarlos. "Deshazte de ellos."

"Te lo dije", dice Daigo, "No _soy_ de combate".

Shigaraki agacha su cabeza. "Con el que pudiste haber negociado está en el suelo. Te trajimos aquí para trabajar para nosotros. ¿Matarás o serás otro cuerpo sin nombre entre los muertos?"

" _Bien_ ", gruñe Daigo, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando hacia la orilla del agua. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, las cuchillas donde sus manos deberían estar comienzan a girar violentamente, hasta que no son más que un borrón circular.

"No hay demonios guardianes aquí esta vez", dice Daigo, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa plana. "Les daré una ventaja de tres segundos".

Al sonido de la voz del hombre, Midoriya se queda perfectamente quieto. Su temblor se detiene, su gemido vacila, y él deja de arrastrarse por el suelo. Lentamente, sus ojos se alzan, y Hitoshi ve que son más anchos que nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede hacer este hombre que el _Noumu_ no pueda?

Pero algo extraño sucede. Al ver a Midoriya, agazapado en el pavimento con la cola enroscada a su alrededor y sus aletas ensanchadas, Daigo flaquea. Baja las cejas hasta que se esconden debajo de sus lentes y se inclina para mirar a Midoriya, como si buscara algo.

" _Tú_ ", dice, y su tono es helado. "Me recuerdas algo". Una ola de niebla se levanta en los ojos de Midoriya, y de repente arquea su espalda y _gruñe_. Es el movimiento más agresivo que hizo en toda esta prueba y atrapa a Hitoshi con la guardia baja.

"Serás el primero en morir", dice Daigo y levanta sus manos. La USJ se ilumina por un instante y, a gran distancia, los truenos retumban.

Midoriya se mueve tan rápido que Hitoshi siente la ráfaga de viento que genera. Con una velocidad que él no _debe, no debería_ poseer, Midoriya envía a Daigo al suelo con un golpe de su hombro. Daigo grita y corta, y Midoriya se aleja de un golpe que le habría quitado la cabeza. Está temblando, agachado en el suelo mientras su cola se mueve. Sigue jadeando, arañando el suelo y abriendo la boca en un grito silencioso. Parece que está tratando de combatir un ataque de pánico en medio del combate.

Daigo se pone de pie y se lanza de nuevo. Midoriya esquiva el golpe y permanece a ras del suelo. Cuando sus ojos se enfocan en Daigo, su expresión se vuelve frenética y fría, pero cada vez que vacila, lo cual es frecuente, parece caer directamente en las garras del terror. Lo está haciendo mejor de lo que Hitoshi lo habría hecho, es cierto.

Curiosamente, Tsuyu ahora se ve sorprendentemente alerta, sus ojos se lanzan sobre la escena. Ella está buscando una forma de entrar, se da cuenta. Midoriya no puede esquivar para siempre. Si no encuentran la manera de ayudar, él morirá.

A un lado, Shigaraki está observando el enfrentamiento de Midoriya y Daigo, sus brazos cruzados y su barbilla inclinada. Se ve fascinado, de manera impersonal, casi como si fuera un científico observando un experimento. Hace que Hitoshi se enferme, y se decide a ponerse de pie y luchar allí mismo.

Pero él nunca tiene la oportunidad. Daigo se lanza,casi dándole un golpe a la espalda de Midoriya. En el último momento posible, la cola de Midoriya se levanta del suelo y golpea a Daigo con un fuerte chasquido, enviándolo a extenderse por el suelo. Para sorpresa de Hitoshi, Daigo no se levanta. Está perfectamente inmóvil, no muerto, pero congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Midoriya se pone de pie, su retorcimiento de repente es mucho más evidente. Sus manos siguen girándose, alargándose en garras dentadas y luego volviéndose a fundir en manos humanas con la misma rapidez. Su Quirk se está volviendo loco, se da cuenta Hitoshi; Encendiendose y apagandose rápidamente. ¿Midoriya no puede controlarlo bajo estrés?

"Bueno", dice Shigaraki hacia Daigo, ganándose un duro estremecimiento de Midoriya. "Eso fue decepcionante".

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" Pregunta Midoriya, con voz extrañamente ronca. Se gira hacia Shigaraki, y sus puños están cerrados. "Tú… dijiste que habías venido aquí para… por All Might. Él no está aquí, y si lo estuviera, ya estarías en la cárcel. Solo _vete_ "

"Duras palabras para alguien de tan bajo nivel", dice Shigaraki. "¿Eres uno de eso no? ¿verdad? Apestas a lo heroico."

Midoriya no dice nada. Tsuyu se está preparando para saltar.

"No lo haría, si fuera tú," dice Shigaraki de repente, y Hitoshi se da cuenta de que está hablando con _Tsuyu_ . "¿Crees que eres más rápido que Noumu? Necesitarás subir de nivel _mucho_ más si quieres enfrentarte al jefe final." Él vuelve a girar la cabeza y señala a Midoriya. "Muévete, y Noumu le aplastará la cabeza."

Midoriya se estremece, agarrándose los hombros. Su cabello es _definitivamente_ más largo ahora, colgando alrededor de su cara en gruesas marañas. Sus aletas siguen tambaleándose, moviéndose, astillando en más y más picos. Él retrocede unos pasos.

"¿Huyendo tan pronto?" Dice Shigaraki. "Lástima que no sea una opción. Noumu"

" _¡Corre!"_ Grita Tsuyu, y Midoriya lo hace, lanzándose a un lado. La mano de Noumu golpea el concreto donde acababa de estar, astillándolo. Lentamente, dirige su mirada a Midoriya, como si tuviera curiosidad por saber qué tipo de criatura se atrevería a evitarlo.

Midoriya no mira hacia atrás. Corre con todo lo que tiene y con pisadas que hacen temblar el suelo, el Noumu lo sigue. Lo alcanza en un instante, agitando otro puño que Midoriya esquiva por el ancho de un pelo. El golpe crea otra hendidura en el pavimento, levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando se despeja, tanto Midoriya como Noumu se han ido, se desvanecieron detrás del elegante follaje esparcido alrededor de la USJ.

El corazón de Hitoshi se aplastó en sus pies.

"Curioso", dice Shigaraki, mirando el espacio vacío. "Piensa que puede superar su destino. Por otra parte, tú también lo pensante, Eraserhead."

La forma propensa de Aizawa no responde.

"Todo lo que hacen los héroes", Shigaraki continúa con disgusto, su atención se dirige hacia Hitoshi y Tsuyu. "Creen que pueden doblar el destino. Sin embargo, el futuro se acerca cada vez más. ¿Van a correr? ¿O lo abrazarán?"

 _"_ _Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo",_ advierte Kurogiri. _"_ _No es prudente desperdiciar el poder de Noumu en un..."_

" _¡Cállate!"_ Shigaraki le responde bruscamente" El Maestro _me_ eligió. Haré lo _que_ _crea_ conveniente, _Kurogiri_ "

 _"_ _Por supuesto_ ", responde Kurogiri, aunque suena incómodo. La furia repentina de Shigaraki se evapora, y se vuelve hacia Hitoshi y Tsuyu.

"En cualquier caso", dice, su voz rizada en los bordes. "Es hora de conocer su destino, pequeños héroes. Todas las mentiras terminan aquí."

Y luego, con un destello de relámpagos, el mundo se rompe.

—

Izuku lo intenta.

Se esfuerza mucho y se _acerca mucho_ , pero al final, no es suficiente.

Pensó que sería capaz de sostenerlo. Casi lo había perdido una vez, en el barco, y otra vez, cuando el Noumu había aplastado a Aizawa. Pero había luchado, y por primera vez, había estado _ganando_. Había sido con manos ensangrentadas y una voz irregular, pero había encerrado al Leviatán en su jaula una y otra vez. Él había sido más fuerte.

Y luego Shigaraki había dicho "Noumu", y él no lo había hecho.

El final llega así, con el Noumu clavándolo en el suelo en medio de árboles aplastados y hierba aplastada. Lanza un grito de ira sin palabras, pero ya no es suyo; Todo lo humano en él se ha ido, reemplazado por algo _más._

El Leviatán está en _todas partes_ , su furia venenosa se precipita a través de cada vena de su cuerpo y borra su visión. Él siente que sus ojos se abren, _cambian_ , y sus dientes se dividen más y más hasta que no caben en su pequeña boca humana. Él respira, pero sabe a humo y a tormenta, el Leviatán _aúlla._

Las cadenas crujen.

El Noumu está sobre él, borrando el techo distante y cubierto de lluvia de la USJ. Izuku le grita, y su voz se estremece en la punta del filo entre lo humano y lo que no. _Duele_ , como si estuviera destrozando su propia garganta, pero no le importa. Él tiene que salir de aquí. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo, _tiene que hacerlo._

El Noumu inclina la cabeza hacia él, ciego al peligro en que está, ciego al peligro en que ha puesto a _todos_. _¡Déjame ir!_ Izuku intenta gritar, pero todo lo que sale es más gritos desgarradores. Se está inclinando sobre el borde, y la cascada está rugiendo, y no hay esperanza a la vista.

El Noumu levanta su otro puño, sosteniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Izuku como la hoja de una guillotina. El leviatán _grita_ e Izuku es arrastrado por la marea, cada vez más profundo hasta que se ahoga en su propia piel. Su control se desliza entre sus manos, resbalando como el aceite, y trata de agarrarlo, pero por primera vez, no puede moverse. Está atado, en gruesas cadenas de lodo y escamas que lo arrastran hacia abajo.

El Noumu baja su mano.

Las cadenas se rompen.

—

Una tremenda explosión arrasa el aire como un disparo, salpicada por un géiser de humo y escombros recién salidos a la vista. Hitoshi pone sus manos sobre sus orejas mientras sus rodillas se doblan, y vagamente, se da cuenta de que Tsuyu hace lo mismo. La cabeza de Shigaraki se mueve hacia el sonido, y su postura se vuelve rígida. Kurogiri se enciende en una advertencia, y en el suelo, Daigo se contrae.

Entonces, como un cometa lanzado desde arriba, algo se estrella contra la plaza con la fuerza de un tren. Las astillas en el hormigón crean una telaraña que ocupa casi un tercio de la plaza, hirviendo con humo polvoriento. Cuando el humo se dispersa lentamente, una forma retorcida está incrustada a unos pocos metros de profundidad en el concreto. Es el _Noumu_ , con su piel de color violeta profundamente abierta. La herida parece estar reparándose, pero con lentitud.

De la dirección en la que vino el Noumu viene un nuevo ruido; un profundo estruendo, tan bajo que hace vibrar los huesos de Hitoshi y hace que le palpite la cabeza. Con esto viene una extraña sensación de miedo que abarca todo, casi _primordial,_ que se filtra en él como agua fría; le congela los pulmones en el pecho y el corazón en la garganta, hasta que apenas puede respirar.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

—

"Percibo una perturbación en el suelo", murmura Ibara. Sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba, y Momo sigue su mirada hacia donde el humo se eleva desde la parte más alejada de la USJ..

Las dos intercambian miradas confundidas y aterrorizadas. Momo había pensado que las cosas _no podían_ empeorar después de que se hubieran separado. Ahora, mientras observa que el humo se desplaza desde el otro lado de la USJ y siente que un rumor profundo comienza a acumularse en el aire, se da cuenta de que estaba muy, _muy_ equivocada.

—

Kyouka arranca su tapón para los oídos de la pared cuando un ruido sordo viaja profundo a través de la tierra y choca directamente en su cabeza. Ella sujeta sus manos sobre sus orejas con una fuerte maldición, apretando los dientes ante el repentino dolor.

"¡Jirou!" Ojirou llama, saltando por encima de una grieta en el suelo para alcanzarla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", gruñe ella. "Yo sol ... oí... _algo_ ".

"Yo también", dice Tokoyami, acercándose a ellos. En el aguacero, parece una gallina medio ahogada, pero su atención está centrada en otra ojos se entornan.

"Un verdadero mal ha llegado a este lugar".

—

"¿Que mierda?" Sero murmura, la obstinada y nerviosa sonrisa se desliza fuera de su rostro.

Shouto se queda quieto, con una mano sobre un villano llorón y cubierto de escarcha. Sus ojos se deslizan lentamente desde las colinas heladas de la Zona de Derrumbes hasta la pared más alejada, donde columnas de humo rozan el techo de la USJ. Dentro de ellos se retuerce una sombra.

 _Ten cuidado_ , su entrenamiento le advierte. _La verdadera amenaza aún está por venir_ .

—

"Mon ami", susurra Aoyama, su rostro es un tono blanco bastante brillante, "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Sí", dice Kirishima, su voz tan silenciosa. La USJ es terriblemente silenciona. "¿Que era?"

—

"Uh... _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ "Mina medio grita, girando tan rápido que casi retrocede ante un repentino arrebato de llamas. Incluso en su estado, Kaminari logra fruncir el ceño fruncido y dar un perdido, "... ¿Buh?" Y Kouda se congela como si hubiera sido bañado en agua fría, lo que en realidad sería un cambio bienvenido del calor opresivo, en realidad.

Nadie habla, pero en el fondo, todos saben la respuesta. _Malas noticias._

—

"Oh, Dios mío", susurra Ochako, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. A su lado, Satou da un paso hacia atrás, y los motores de Iida se detienen en shock. Los brazos de Shouji giran hacia las orejas, y un momento después, sus ojos se abren.

"Escucho algo", advierte. "Es... casi suena como..."

—

Un grito se desgarra en el aire, un sonido maníaco y de bordes irregulares que atraviesa la cabeza de Hitoshi como el fuego a través del papel. Se mueve para cubrir sus oídos, se lanza al agua, _cualquier cosa_ para que el sonido se detenga, pero no puede moverse. Está congelado en su lugar, encerrado en una posición tan fuerte que ni siquiera puede respirar. Todos los demás a su alrededor también lo están. El caos de la USJ se ha evaporado, sin dejar nada atrás sino el silencio absoluto y el sonido de la lluvia torrencial.

Y luego, con un rugido que hace sonar los paneles del techo abovedado, una forma masiva se retira del humo y el polvo. Es _enorme_ , tan grande que Hitoshi ni siquiera está seguro de si lo está viendo todo, y cuando muestra sus dientes, las esperanzas de Hitoshi se convierten en polvo.

Si el Noumu es una bestia de pesadillas, esta criatura debe haber nacido en el _infierno_. Es una cosa monstruosa, abismal; una serpiente, de unos sesenta metros de largo, con docenas de aletas de púas planas que salen de su espina dorsal. Agarra el aire con seis garras con punta de cuchillo en espiral hacia arriba en un viaje no ligado por la gravedad. Cuando finalmente se arquea para observar las ruinas debajo de él, Hitoshi ve docenas de ojos agrupados, todos brillando con una luz enfermiza y radiactiva. Ondas de color verde barren sus escamas casi negras, ondeando en la luz plana y tormentosa como la iridiscencia.

Es una cosa imposible; La sombra del océano profundo, dada vida y forma por algún poder irreverente. Por un momento, Hitoshi espera que simplemente se _vaya_ , regrese a cualquier trinchera de aguas profundas que se haya arrastrado y evite su juicio.

Y luego el Noumu se pone de pie, dando un grito de guerra, y la serpiente se precipita a su encuentro.


	16. Chapter 16

Toshinori dobla sus manos y las coloca sobre su regazo, aclarando su garganta. Frente a él, una de las orejas de Nedzu se contrae, la única indicación de que nota su movimiento. Se parece demasiado a un animal de peluche para el gusto de Toshinori; Puede ser... inquietante hablarle sin nadie más alrededor.

Toshinori, francamente, no tiene idea de por qué están en la oficina de Nedzu. Ya debería estar en la USJ en este momento, esperando que lleguen los estudiantes, pero Nedzu había insistido en programar una reunión repentina. Al ver que Nedzu era tanto su jefe como un súper genio, Toshinori no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo y esperar que sus ya desmoronadas relaciones con el maestro de 1-A no empeoren.

"...Entonces," comienza Toshinori, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante las torpes palabras "¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

"Si", dice Nedzu alegremente. "Lamento tener que sacarte del ejercicio de entrenamiento de la clase 1-A, pero nuestros horarios se alinean con poca frecuencia, y pensé que era mejor discutir esto en persona".

Toshinori frunce el ceño. "¿Esto?"

"El asunto de tu sucesor, por supuesto".

"Ah," dice Toshinori, moviéndose ligeramente. No está seguro de si alguna vez se acostumbrará a que el término "sucesor" sea dicho tan a la ligera, pero, de nuevo, no está seguro de si alguna vez se acostumbrará a Nedzu en general.

"Pareces vacilante." Nedzu inclina su cabeza. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Toshinori sacude la cabeza, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. "No, nada está mal, solo estaba... No importa. Hablemos."

"Si se trata del ejercicio de entrenamiento en USJ, puedo asegurarte que los estudiantes están en buenas manos", dice Nedzu, al ver a través de él de una manera que hace que Toshinori se sienta un poco incómodo.

"Soy muy consciente de eso", responde Toshinori. "En realidad, esperaba observar a los otros maestros. Todavía no me he adaptado a la enseñanza. Creo que más observación de mi parte podría ser útil".

La sonrisa de Nedzu es de conocimiento. "Me han dicho que la transición de Héroe profesional a profesor puede ser discordante, incluso para los más preparados. Debe ser especialmente así para un héroe tan experimentado como tú. Te ajustarás con el tiempo, Yagi."

Toshinori frunce el ceño, recordando la expresión acristalada del niño que aún no ha encontrado la fuerza para enfrentar. Él no tiene tiempo, no cuando su propia incompetencia puede hacer que los niños se lastimen. Sin embargo, no sirve de nada discutir con Nedzu, así que simplemente responde: "Supongo".

"Bien", dice Nedzu. "Si realmente deseas observar, la Clase 1-B usará el centro de capacitación USJ mañana. Te invito a unirse a ellos. En ese sentido, creo que encontrarás que el estilo de enseñanza de Kan es un poco más... adecuado para tus gustos"

Toshinori no está muy seguro de qué hacer con eso. Que suena como un un golpe al maestro de 1-A, que, según lo que Toshinori sabe, es bastante... áspero. Se conforma con un gesto de silencio.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" Nedzu murmura. "Ah, sí, el tema de tu sucesor. No has estado respondiendo a mis correos electrónicos. ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?"

"Es... va", admite Yagi, frotándose el cuello en silencio. "He observado principalmente los primeros años. Aun veo si alguno es el indicado"

"¿Alguien?" Pregunta Nedzu. Toshinori se frota la nuca.

"Unos pocos, pero no necesariamente porque son candidatos". Sonríe. "La joven Ashido, por ejemplo. Tiene bastante personalidad, pero no estoy segura de si es del tipo One For All"

"Ya veo," murmura Nedzu. "En ese caso, ¿te gustaría que programara un tiempo para que observes los años mayores? Soy consciente de que pretendías elegir entre las clases más jóvenes, pero tal vez encuentres lo que estás buscando"

"Probablemente sea una buena idea", dice Toshinori en voz baja. "Mi tiempo se está acabando. Cuanto antes escoja un sucesor, mejor. También podría ampliar mis horizontes"

"Excelente entonces", dice Nedzu. "Mientras tanto, háblame de los estudiantes que han logrado ganar tu atención"

"...Bueno, para empezar, hay una joven, Kirishima", Toshinori vacila. "Tal como está ahora, si tuviera que elegir a alguien de 1-A, sería él. Tiene el espíritu de un verdadero héroe, pero parece carecer de confianza. No estoy seguro de que aceptaría One for All si tuviera que ofrecerlo"

"Ah, Kirishima Eijirou", los bigotes de Nedzu se contraen pensativamente. "Segundo puesto en el examen de ingreso, con un número casi idéntico de puntos de héroe y villano. Si quieres te mando su archivo.

"No veo por qué no".

"Solo un momento, entonces" dice Nedzu, levantando una pata. Él golpea el aire, y aparece un holograma pálido. Una mirada más cercana revela una pulsera envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Nedzu, tan delgada que es casi invisible contra el pelaje blanco. Toshinori se pregunta cómo nunca lo había notado antes.

Nedzu desliza algunas pantallas antes de que se detenga. Toca la pantalla una vez, pero no pasa nada. Sus bigotes se contraen.

"Extraño", dice con lo que debe ser el equivalente animal de un ceño fruncido. "Parece que estoy bloqueado del registro".

Toshinori se pone rígido. "¿Qué?"

Nedzu desliza un poco más, y lo que lee hace que sus ojos se oscurezcan y su pelaje se erice ligeramente. "Todo el sistema está abajo. Parece que hemos sido hackeados"

"¿UA experimenta ciberataques con regularidad?" Pregunta Toshinori. Él ha oído hablar de héroes que han sido atacados en línea antes, generalmente por villanos que buscan hacerles una trampa o recopilar información para chantaje, pero nunca se le ocurrió que lo mismo podría pasar en una escuela. La expresión plana de Nedzu solo lo desconcierta más.

"No" Responde bajando las patas. "Nunca."

Antes de que Toshinori pueda cuestionar las implicaciones de eso, la puerta de la oficina se abre con un golpe ensordecedor. Toshinori casi salta, pero Nedzu solo mira por encima.

Es Snipe, vestido con su traje de héroe y respirando con dificultad. Su mano agarra el marco de la puerta con tanta fuerza que cruje y sus ojos recorren la habitación antes de asentarse en Nedzu.

"USJ está bajo ataque", se apresura a decir. "Un grupo de villanos apagó el sistema y entraron. Hay un tipo de persona con una Quirk de deformación, así es como entraron. Los demas ya estan en camino"

Toshinori está de pie antes de que incluso sepa lo que está haciendo, con el corazón rugiendo en sus oídos. En un instante, ha pasado a Snipe y recorre el pasillo tan rápido como su cuerpo demacrado lo permite. No hay tiempo para la precaución; Tan pronto como encuentra un rincón vacío, agacha la cabeza y activa One for All. El poder inunda su cuerpo a toda prisa e ignora el dolor apretado en su estómago y el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Con su nueva fuerza, los pasillos pasan volando en una fracción de segundo, y antes de que se dé cuenta, está afuera.

Está lloviendo y el cielo hierve con nubes gris azulado y truenos. Hay un minibús estacionado junto a la puerta, sus puertas abiertas de par en par mientras los héroes entran. Midnight está liderando la carga, de pie junto a la entrada y gritando: " ¡Vamos! ¡Todos dentros!"

Toshinori llega ante Midnight en un solo salto. "¿Cual es el camino a..?"

"Está a tres kilómetros de distancia", dice Midnight antes de que él pueda preguntar. "Por la carretera principal, a la izquierda. Gran cúpula, No te puedes perder"

"Gracias", Toshinori respira y luego se agacha y salta. Es probable que haya roto el pavimento, pero el pavimento puede ser reemplazado. Los niños no.

La ciudad se eleva a su lado en un silbido, su capa ondeando detrás de él con cada salto. No se detiene; golpea el suelo, se agacha y salta de nuevo, esperando que la gravedad lo jale para que el ciclo pueda repetirse una vez más.

Se está moviendo tan rápido como puede, pero necesita ir más rápido . Furioso, maldice su poder menguante. Tiene que hacerlo a tiempo. No puede permitir que ninguno de estos niños se lastime, no otra vez. Él les debe eso.

Alcanza la altura de su arco hacia el cielo y se curva hacia el suelo, cayendo en picado como un meteoro. El aterrizaje mataría a un hombre normal, pero apenas asusta a Toshinori, y se empuja para otro salto.

Más rápido.

Él los salvará. Eso es lo que él hace.

Lo que tiene que hacer.

—

"¡Aquí, kero!"

Hitoshi se arroja al suelo mientras una aleta del tamaño de un pequeño bote se balancea sobre su cabeza. Se estrella contra el suelo a unos metros de distancia, rompiendo el concreto como un vidrio y levantando una nube de polvo. Hitoshi se mueve para alejarse, pero antes de que pueda, una lengua se enrolla alrededor de su sección media y lo aleja de los restos.

"Gracias", él tose cuando Tsuyu lo pone a su lado. Están acurrucados en uno de los pocos espacios vírgenes que bordean la Zona de Inundación, escondidos entre losas de hormigón derrumbado. Los titanes que compiten no les han prestado atención, pero las consecuencias de su batalla son suficientemente peligrosas.

La serpiente y el Noumu se mueven demasiado rápido para que Hitoshi los siga, enredándose y destruyendo las cosas en un borrón de verde y negro. La serpiente hasta el momento ha hecho el mayor daño, rompiendo la plaza más allá del reconocimiento con golpes de cola y garra. El Noumu no es más que una mancha distante de piel, agachándose y tejiendo entre dientes crujientes y aletas ardientes, tomando represalias con golpes que destrozan la tierra. Con cada golpe, la serpiente grita, manda al Noumu al suelo y lo rompe con colmillos del tamaño del antebrazo de Hitoshi. Pero el Noumu sigue levantándose. Hitoshi desea que no lo hiciera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se da cuenta de que Tsuyu mira otra cosa, y sigue su mirada hacia el borde de la plaza. Allí, escondidos entre trozos dispersos de escombros, están los villanos responsables de todo esto.

La ropa negra de Shigaraki se ha vuelto gris ceniza por el polvo y algunas de sus extrañas manos cuelgan de él. De lo que Hitoshi puede ver sus labios se aprietan en señal de burla. A su lado, Kurogiri se arremolina con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hicieron esto, se da cuenta Hitoshi. Trajeron esta cosa abismal aquí, sin darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer y ahora está destrozando su arma. Se reiría si la situación no fuera tan grave, si eso significara que después de la caída de Noumu todo esto terminaría. Pero el Noumu es lo único que impide que la serpiente apunte al resto de ellos. Cuando se haya ido, todos están jodidos.

Shigaraki y Kurogiri están hablando ahora, pero sus voces se pierden en el lejano rugido de la piedra desmoronada. Al otro lado de la USJ, la serpiente y el Noumu comienzan a destrozar la Zona de Montaña, lanzando piedras del tamaño de autos para atacarse entre sí. Hitoshi le ruega a Dios que no haya nadie allí, pero en este punto, sabe que es lo menos que puede esperar.

"¿Dónde está el tipo de la espada?" Hitoshi susurra, dándose cuenta de que Daigo no está entre ellos. Tsuyu murmura: "No estoy segura", entrecerrando los ojos. Hitoshi se arriesga a pararse un poco para ver sobre los escombros, pero Daigo no está a la vista.

Luego, junto a un trozo de hormigón precariamente colocado, Hitoshi vislumbra una tela negra. Sus ojos se estrechan. Con un sobresalto, se da cuenta de que no es Daigo, sino Aizawa, milagrosamente al margen de la destrucción.

"Aizawa todavía está en la plaza", le susurra a Tsuyu, volviendo a agacharse. "Nosotros... tenemos que traerlo o él..."

Él nunca tiene la oportunidad de terminar. El Noumu golpea la plaza a metros de ellos. Sobre él, la serpiente se arremolina y se detiene, diminutas manchas de color carmesí que gotean de sus mandíbulas jadeantes. Hitoshi se congela en su lugar. No está paralizado, pero siente que si respira esa criatura se dará la vuelta y lo va a atacar.

Cuando el Noumu comienza a tambalearse de nuevo, las profundas marcas en su espalda comienzan a sanar ante los ojos de Hitoshi. Así es como se sigue levantando; Algún tipo de regeneración. Pero la serpiente no le da la oportunidad de recuperarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Noumu ha sido aplastado de nuevo en el suelo debajo de una única garra maciza, el hormigón se astilla bajo la presión. La serpiente abre su boca, mostrando sus dientes con un silbido crepitante mientras el Noumu lucha débilmente. Shigaraki da un paso adelante.

Con un tirón de la cabeza de la serpiente tan rápido que se desdibuja, la mitad superior completa del cuerpo de Noumu desaparece entre sus mandíbulas. La sangre de Hitoshi se convierte en hielo cuando la serpiente muerde y comienza a tirar , sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Un horrible sonido se filtra en el aire. Hitoshi se pone una mano en la boca cuando las náuseas se acumulan en sus entrañas y amenazan con derramarse por su garganta. Oh, Dios ,por favor no...

La cabeza de la serpiente se mueve hacia atrás, y Hitoshi se agacha detrás del concreto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero la imagen sigue ahí, marcada en sus párpados; el torso del Noumu, colgando lánguidamente de las mandíbulas de la serpiente, su mitad inferior completamente arrancada -

Hitoshi agacha la cabeza, rogándole a su mente que se detenga. Quiere agacharse aquí y nunca volver a moverse, pero si no se mantiene consciente, morirá. Así que, sobre rodillas temblorosas que apenas soportan su peso, se gira, mirando por encima del concreto. A su lado, Tsuyu se acerca más a él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él no se aleja.

La serpiente cuelga en silencio sobre la plaza, el Noumu colgando de sus dientes. Desde su extremo abierto algo se contrae, y los músculos comienzan a deslizarse desde la bisección. Se tejen juntos, formando una cintura, dos piernas, dos pies. Se está reformando completamente, se da cuenta Hitoshi. Todavía no ha caído.

Al menos, hasta que la serpiente ajusta su agarre, muerde, y los músculos de Noumu tartamudean y se detienen a mitad de la reparación. Por un momento, Hitoshi piensa que podría seguir adelante, pero finalmente se afloja. Los músculos sin terminar se deshacen en hilos sueltos y enredaderas de venas caen como vides de un árbol de la selva.

La serpiente abre su boca, el Noumu cae al suelo y no se mueve de nuevo.

"¡No!" Grita Shigaraki, ganándose un duro estremecimiento de casi todos los que están al alcance del oído. "No, no, no , ¡no se suponía que fuera así!"

La serpiente inclina su cabeza, girando en el aire para mirarlo. Su cuerpo se arremolina detrás de él, con aletas dentadas que rozan el suelo y la sangre todavía gotea de sus dientes abiertos. Casi parece curioso en cuanto a qué tipo de criatura se atrevería a gritarle. Shigaraki retrocede un paso, con los puños apretados, pero antes de que pueda gritar más, Kurogiri lo arrastra en una marea de obsidiana. Ambos se han ido un momento después, dejando nada más que unas cuantas brasas negras. La serpiente gruñe, acercándose a donde acababan de estar.

A medida que avanza, sus garras raspan el suelo, derribando pequeñas pilas de escombros. El concreto cae al suelo tras su sombra, cayendo y derrumbándose en pedazos más pequeños. Una pequeña losa de concreto se derrumba sobre algo oculto a la vista; un grito áspero hace eco a través de la plaza y la serpiente se detiene, girándose para encontrar su origen.

La losa de hormigón se inclina lentamente hacia arriba y cae, y desde abajo tropieza Daigo. Está presionando una muñeca contra su hombro, apretando los dientes. Su expresión de agonía se desmorona de inmediato tan pronto como levanta la vista.

Corre, maldito idiota, piensa Hitoshi, conteniendo el aliento.

Daigo da un paso atrás.

Con un grito, la serpiente se abalanza. Daigo gira sobre sus talones y se agacha todo lo que puede, solo se detiene lo suficiente como para mirar por encima del hombro. Él no es lo suficientemente rápido; La serpiente vuelve a chillar, meneando la cabeza y levantándose del suelo. Daigo tropieza, con los ojos muy abiertos, y finalmente se da por vencido y se gira para enfrentar a la serpiente justo cuando se lanza hacia él.

Su primer golpe es afortunado. O tal vez no, piensa Hitoshi mientras la serpiente retrocede. Ahora tiene un corte profundo en el labio, pequeño, en relación con el tamaño masivo de la criatura, pero suficiente para herir, y las cuchillas giratorias de Daigo están salpicadas de sangre. No parece darse cuenta del error que ha cometido hasta que la serpiente muestra sus dientes y divide el aire con un grito. Entonces, más rápido de lo que Hitoshi puede parpadear, se lanza para hundir sus dientes en el brazo de Daigo.

Hitoshi se aleja, cubriendo sus ojos mientras Daigo es arrancado del suelo con un grito. Finalmente, opta por taparse los oídos, presionando sus manos tan fuerte como puede en un intento de bloquear los espantosos sonidos que está escuchando.

Una mano le agarra el brazo y él abre un ojo. Tsuyu lo sacude ligeramente. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, pero hay un brillo determinado en ellos.

"Ahora", dice ella, su voz apenas croa. "Tenemos que traer a Aizawa ahora, mientras está distraído"

Hitoshi preferiría hacer algo más que enfrentar los restos de la plaza, pero él sabe que ella tiene razón. Si quieren que sobreviva al día, tienen que sacarlo de la línea de fuego, ahora.

Mirando en ambas direcciones, Hitoshi rodea el trozo de concreto en el que han estado escondiéndose y luego corre con todo lo que tiene. Se tropieza con arcilla desmoronada y trozos inclinados de concreto, pero de alguna manera no se rompe nada. Está respirando pesadamente para cuando llega al lado de Aizawa, pero eso tiene menos precedencia que la condición de su maestro.

Aizawa está tendido boca abajo sobre el cemento, con su cabello empapado de sangre esparcido a su alrededor como el alquitrán derramado. Sus piernas están atrapadas debajo de una fuente y Hitoshi se apresura a ayudar a Tsuyu a quitársela. Es pesado, tanto que él aprieta los dientes, pero entre los dos, se las arreglan. Tan pronto como está a un lado, Tsuyu se hunde de rodillas y levanta suavemente la cabeza de Aizawa del suelo. Su expresión es sombría.

"Tenemos que detener la hemorragia", dice ella. "Por ahora, vamos a sacarlo de aquí. Toma sus piernas"

Hitoshi obedece, recogiendo las largas piernas de Aizawa en sus brazos. Tsuyu lo voltea y engancha sus brazos debajo de sus hombros. Justo cuando están a punto de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la seguridad, Hitoshi escucha algo, un silbido, como el comienzo de una tormenta.

Un grito rompe el aire, y Hitoshi casi deja caer a Aizawa para taparse las orejas con las manos. Tsuyu se pone rígida, mirando detrás de él y se obliga a volverse. Parte de él desea inmediatamente que no lo hubiera hecho.

Daigo está inmóvil en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre, la serpiente cuelga sobre él, gruñendo. Cuando no se levanta, la serpiente le escupe algo, un brazo, Hitoshi se da cuenta con una sacudida enfermiza, oh dios, y se aleja de él. De regreso hacia la plaza.

"Hay que escondernos" susurra Tsuyu, sus ojos enfocados en la serpiente. Hitoshi asiente, y lentamente, se arrastran hacia atrás a través de los escombros y se deslizan debajo de una losa inclinada de hormigón desmoronada.

Hitoshi se queda absolutamente quieto, su corazón palpitando contra sus costillas y sus dedos apretados con los nudillos blancos en los sangrantes pantalones de Aizawa. A su lado Tsuyu hace lo mismo, aunque con mucho más éxito; inmóvil y silenciosa, la única pista de que está viva es la leve subida y bajada de su pecho.

Por una eternidad, no hay más que agonizante silencio; el tipo tan agudo que casi suena, deslizándose en el pecho de Hitoshi y apretando sus pulmones con agitación. Espera, petrificado, a que se rompa el hechizo, ya sea por un grito desgarrador o por el explosivo rugido de los escombros.

En cambio, hay un nuevo sonido; un rumor vacilante, tan profundo que zumba en las costillas de Hitoshi como una advertencia. Un momento después, la luz exterior de su diminuta entrada de luz se oscurece, bloqueada por completo por algo que cuelga directamente sobre su cabeza. El estruendo sube, tambaleándose en la punta de cuchillo entre un gruñido y un silbido.

Es como estar parado debajo de un árbol, esperando ser alcanzado por un rayo; la tensión en el aire pasa de palpable a la de una banda de goma a punto de romperse. Hitoshi inclina su barbilla y traga, conteniendo el aliento con pulmones temblorosos. Por favor, le suplica. No mires hacia abajo.

La sombra se aclara y oscurece a intervalos lentos, y el gruñido comienza a desvanecerse. Por un horroroso segundo, una enorme garra reticulada se abre a la vista, arrastrandose sin pensar por el suelo y deja un fino rastro de líneas blancas. Los ojos de Hitoshi lo siguen, incapaces de separarse, y la garra eventualmente se levanta y desaparece de la vista. La sombra, sin embargo, no se mueve.

Está flotando sobre ellos, como las fauces de una trampa para osos lista para cerrarse en un animal desprevenido. Y no se va.

Los pulmones de Hitoshi comienzan a apretarse, tanto que duele, pero se niega a respirar. Incluso el ruido más pequeño podría alertar a la serpiente, y luego esa cola de aletas dentadas se estrellará contra su escondite, aplastandolos bajo un montón de escombros.

Segundos pasan. Los pulmones de Hitoshi han comenzado a quemarse; Aprieta los puños con fuerza y cierra los ojos. Con la vacilación de alguien que pisa a través de hielo fino, él respira por la boca. Apenas hace un sonido, pero él espera, rígido de miedo, por ese chillido revelador.

No viene

En cambio, algo más rompe el silencio; Un grito lejano, seguido del derrumbe del hormigón. Hitoshi se estremece, su aliento atrapado en su garganta y la sombra aún flota sobre ellos. Luego, se tuerce, desviándose hacia la dirección del ruido y Hitoshi reza para que quienquiera que haya hecho ese sonido no lo haga de nuevo.

Quienquiera que sea debe estar absolutamente ciego ante el peligro en el que se encuentran, porque oye más escombros. Una voz anónima se agudiza en una que él conoce, y con una sensación enfermiza en su pecho, se da cuenta de que es Kirishima .

Hitoshi está dejando caer las piernas de Aizawa antes de que siquiera sepa lo que está haciendo. En silencio, él se levanta. Tsuyu lo mira fijamente, sus cejas bajan, y él presiona sus labios en una línea delgada y le hace señas para que se quede . Entonces, antes de que pueda pensar, entra con cautela en la sombra de la serpiente.

Está directamente sobre la cabeza, tan cerca que podría estirarse y tocar su parte inferior de cuero si fuera quisiera. Hitoshi bordea hacia los lados con pasos del ancho de los dedos, mirando alrededor de su base de cemento. Su corazón está latiendo con rapidez y su mente le grita, pero traga más allá de la sequedad en su tambaleante garganta y mira.

El sonido proviene de los restos destrozados de la Zona de las Ruinas, desafortunadamente renombrados, ahora que lo piensa, y Hitoshi se da cuenta de que Kirishima está atrapado allí. Debe estar tratando de salir, si los rasguños y el estremecimiento repetidos del concreto son una indicación, pero eso también significa que no sabe. No tiene la jodida idea de que está a punto de saltar de la sartén y meterse en un maldito incendio forestal, y Hitoshi no tiene forma de advertirle.

El ligero sonido de tela lo congela, pero solo es Tsuyu, que se arrastra a su lado para mirar. El pliegue debajo de sus cejas sugiere que ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando y se enfrenta a la misma situación que Hitoshi. Desafortunadamente, ella no parece tener ninguna respuesta. Hitoshi aplasta sus puños tan fuerte que crujen.

La pared que separa a Kirishima del resto del mundo finalmente cae, colapsando en trozos irregulares que se dispersan por el suelo. Del polvo emerge Kirishima, y un momento después, Aoyama, que está favoreciendo su lado derecho. Ambos están tosiendo, protegiéndose los ojos con los brazos magullados.

Kirishima se detiene, extendiendo la mano para estabilizar a Aoyama, y luego sus ojos se alzan casi sin voluntad. Se congela, con la boca ligeramente abierta y cuando Aoyama sigue su mirada se queda en blanco.

La serpiente arqueando su espalda es la única advertencia que recibe Hitoshi. Se pone las manos sobre las orejas, apretando con fuerza. El grito divide su cráneo como un martillo un segundo después. Es ensordecedor, sacude sus huesos con tanta violencia que se siente como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo.

Kirishima y Aoyama no tienen tanta suerte.

Puede decirlo porque ni siquiera parpadean cuando la serpiente se acerca a ellos, cortando el aire como una aleta en el agua. Parece que están intentando moverse pero no pueden y la serpiente está cayendo sobre ellos. Si no se mueven, morirán.

Hitoshi no piensa. Un segundo, está agazapado detrás de su escondite, al siguiente, está corriendo y agarrando un pedazo de concreto del tamaño de una mano. Lo lanza con toda su fuerza, y silba en el aire hasta rebotar inútilmente en una de las enormes patas de la serpiente.

No lastima a la serpiente, no puede. Pero hace lo que Hitoshi necesita.

La serpiente gira con la furia de un tsunami, docenas de ojos ardiendo como estrellas moribundas. La mente de Hitoshi se desvanece. Todo lo que tiene es una fracción de segundo para pensar _Mierda_ , antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr a toda velocidad.

Es inútil. Ha visto lo que pasó con Daigo... sabe cómo termina. Incluso mientras salta sobre trozos irregulares de cemento y cerámica, puede sentirlo en sus huesos. Está corriendo, pero no hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir. Al menos, en ningún lugar al que la serpiente no pueda llegar

Pero él no quiere morir, así que corre de todos modos.

Un paso de tropiezo lo envía de cara a una brecha ancha donde el cemento ha sido arrancado casi por completo, creando un laberinto de hormigón superpuesto y escombros que se derrumban. Hitoshi se sube a él antes de que pueda decidir no hacerlo, lanzándose al primer escondite posible que encuentre. Golpea el suelo con fuerza, sacudiéndose el hombro, pero su cabeza se está apresurando demasiado rápido para procesarlo. En cambio, se enfoca en recuperar el aliento, apretando los puños y jadeando.

Un grito ensordecedor revela que no está tan seguro como podría haber supuesto, y tiene una fracción de segundo para volver a ponerse de pie y lanzarse hacia un lado antes de que una garra golpee el lugar donde acababa de estar. El concreto sólido se desmorona como arcilla seca, y Hitoshi mira sus restos adormecidos.

Esa es la última vez que tiene que parar. La serpiente se abalanza sobre él otra vez, y está corriendo, zigzagueando a través de un laberinto de destrucción y rogando a cualquier dios que pueda estar mirando para que lo ayude, por favor. Salta por las grietas, ahogándose en sus propios latidos y limpiando el polvo de sus ojos. En cualquier lugar en el que se atreva a detenerse por un momento, la serpiente destruye, convirtiendo cada vez su antiguo refugio en un campo de batalla estéril.

La realidad está empezando a picarle otra vez, en forma de agotamiento y piernas de plomo. Lo atrae con un peso magnético, pero él se obliga a correr más rápido. La serpiente está cada vez más frustrada, aprovechando todas las herramientas de su arsenal. Una cola con aletas choca contra una columna de cemento; mandíbulas con agujas del tamaño de un vagón de tren se cierran unos metros detrás de él. Y no deja de gritar.

Con cada paso, la fatiga se hace más difícil de ignorar. Hitoshi se está volviendo descuidado, respirando tan duro que se sorprende de no haber tosido sus pulmones. Su cuerpo entero arde con el esfuerzo, cargado de bloques de cemento. Pero no puede parar, porque si lo hace, esa cosa lo matará .

Su resbalón fatal viene en forma de una grieta en el suelo. Es pequeño, casi imperceptible y es por eso que atrapa los pies de Hitoshi como un alambre. Él no se cae, pero tropieza, y eso es todo el tiempo que necesita la serpiente para lanzar una garra hacia abajo y golpearlo.

Hitoshi choca contra el concreto. Algo en su brazo se rompe y un fuego salvaje estalla en sus venas. Él grita, cayendo al suelo y apretando su brazo contra su pecho.

Por un momento, el mundo se reduce a pinchazos dispersos de sensación. Su brazo probablemente está roto. Pero no puede dejar que eso lo detenga. Él tiene que levantarse, no puede hacer una pausa, ni siquiera por un momento-

El aliento caliente lo toca y su corazón golpea contra sus costillas. Lentamente, Hitoshi gira. Sobre él se elevan las torres de la serpiente, los dientes descubiertos, demasiado cerca .

Una viga ardiente de azul y blanco corta el aire como un bisturí, golpeando el hombro de la serpiente. Retrocede, retorciéndose lejos de Hitoshi y dejándolo aturdido.

Aoyama, al otro lado de la plaza, se tambalea. Pero Kirishima está allí para estabilizarlo y para pararse delante de él, su piel endurecida, la serpiente hace alarde y eleva sus aletas en señal de advertencia.

"No" murmura Hitoshi, su garganta rechina como papel de lija. Desde esta distancia las palabras no llegarán.

Kirishima empuja a Aoyama hacia el follaje decorativo a su derecha y se para audazmente, incluso cuando la serpiente dispara por él. Va a morir, piensa Hitoshi, volviendo a ponerse en pie. Él va a morir, y todo esto habrá sido para nada...

La serpiente llega a Kirishima con la velocidad de un tren bala, golpeándole una garra gigante y aplastándolo contra el suelo. Hitoshi se extiende con un movimiento medio abortado, un ruido extraño en algún lugar entre un gemido y un grito atrapado en su garganta. Cuando la serpiente retira su garra hacia atrás y silba, todo lo que queda es un cráterlleno de polvo.

Y de ese cráter, de alguna manera , emerge Kirishima. Se está sacudiendo, pero incluso desde aquí, Hitoshi puede decir que su piel se está agrientado. Él todavía está vivo , todavía está de pie , pero no lo estará después de otro golpe como ese.

"¿Eso es... es todo lo que tienes?" Kirishima tose, su voz sonando a través de la plaza. Hitoshi comienza a preguntarse qué demonios está haciendo, pero Kirishima mira a la forma en retirada de Aoyama y Hitoshi se da cuenta.

Les está comprando tiempo.

Hitoshi se obliga a moverse, tropezando hacia el borde de la plaza y fuera del campo de batalla de escombros. Su brazo se quema con el movimiento, pero lo agarra contra su pecho con su mano buena y trata tan duro como puede de ignorarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kirishima se arroja al suelo para evitar una golpe. Su pecho se contrae, pero sigue moviéndose, tropezando hacia el follaje relativamente intacto que bordea los restos de la plaza.

Justo cuando la seguridad parece alcanzable, un grito tenso se filtra en el aire, y un borrón de negro y rojo salta por el suelo frente a él y se detiene en algún lugar entre los árboles. Se congela con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón tropezando con su propio ritmo. Kirishima—

Él se gira y allí está la serpiente, barriendo su enorme cola de vuelta a una posición de reposo. Su cabeza se ladea lentamente, curiosa por saber adónde ha ido su presa, y luego se desvía para mirar fijamente en la dirección en que envió volando a Kirishima.

Sus ojos se fijan en Hitoshi y una vez más se congela.

No, no, está tan cerca, está tan cerca...

Esta vez, no hay a dónde correr. No está seguro de si podría, incluso si lo hubiera; Él está a segundos de desmayarse. Pero nada es suficiente para detener el rayo de terror impío que lo atraviesa y se incrusta en lo profundo de su pecho. La serpiente está sobre él antes de que pueda recuperar el aliento.

Golpea una garra contra su pecho, no lo aplasta contra el suelo, como lo hizo con Kirishima, sino que lo atrapa. Presiona lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se quede sin aliento; un dolor candente explota a través de su brazo, lo suficientemente intenso como para que su visión se quede en blanco por un breve segundo.

Con un silbido de serpiente de cascabel, la serpiente arquea su cuello, sus aletas dentadas se ensanchan en una vívida demostración de furia. Está cabreado, Hitoshi se da cuenta, incapaz de hacer nada, excepto mirar esos ojos verdes como el fuego. Debería estar luchando, debería estar luchando, pero no puede. Está atrapado, con su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas y cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso.

La serpiente inclina su cabeza para mirarlo más cerca, casi como un pájaro. Hitoshi se presiona en el suelo, funcionando por puro instinto. Tan cerca, puede ver salpicaduras de un verde vibrante salpicado a través de las escamas de la serpiente, invisibles desde lejos. Una lengua negro azabache se lanza entre los dientes de marfil ensangrentados.

Él va a morir aquí. No es la primera vez que ha tenido esta maravillosa epifanía, pero ahora finalmente se sumerge. Cada otra vez, ha sido una especie de apuesta; Él ha tenido una manera de escapar, no importa cuán escasas sean las probabilidades.

No hay salida de esta.

Algo burbujea en su pecho; una risa, tal vez, si fuera a dejarlo salir. Lo llena de energía maníaca, desesperada para la que no tiene salida, y luego tiembla, su aliento viene en aspiraciones desgarradas. Cada vez que su pecho se expande, sus costillas crujen con la presión, pero no puede parar. Él no puede hacer nada en absoluto.

Habiendolo escudriñádo, la serpiente levanta su cabeza, girándose para mirarlo de frente. Por una fracción de segundo, Hitoshi jura que algo sucede. La serpiente se estremece, las aletas del lado derecho de su cabeza se aprietan. El momento pasa, con un rugido, abre sus mandíbulas y las hace caer sobre su cabeza.

Hitoshi cierra los ojos.

Excepto que el mundo no se acaba. Después de un segundo, Hitoshi abre un ojo. La serpiente está a metros de su rostro, con las mandíbulas abiertas. Excepto que no se está acercando. Se está esforzando, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado y arqueando el cuello, como si algún poder invisible lo retuviera.

La garra en el pecho de Hitoshi se afloja lo suficiente como para permitirle aspirar un aliento desesperado. Intenta canalizar la inquietud de sus extremidades en movimiento, pero no puede . Todo lo que puede hacer es temblar en el suelo, petrificado, mientras la serpiente esta más y más cerca de liberarse.

Algo caliente se presiona contra su costado, acurrucándose alrededor de su pecho y tirando. Con un tirón insistente, lo arrastra libremente por el suelo, los escombros le rascan la espalda y el cuello. La cosa alrededor de su pecho lo ponen de pie, pero es como si sus rodillas estuvieran hechas de gelatina e inmediatamente se cae. Entonces alguien lo está ayudando a levantarse y se da cuenta de que es Tsuyu.

Intenta decir algo, pero todo lo que puede hacer es mirarla y jadear. Ella lo mira y se acerca para agarrar su brazo, el malo. Lanzas de fuego emerge hasta su hombro; Hitoshi sisea, y ella inmediatamente deja caer su brazo para dar un paso hacia su otro lado. Luego ella tira de su brazo bueno sobre su hombro, anclando con una mano. Su expresión es tensa, pero no parece asustada. Hitoshi no tiene ni puta idea de porque no luce como él justo ahora.

Tsuyu envuelve su otra mano alrededor de su cintura y da un paso rápido hacia el follaje. Así, sus piernas están de nuevo en línea y aprovechan los preciosos segundos que les otorga el poder que esté restringiendo a la serpiente.

La serpiente vuelve a la vida con un rugido vacilante justo cuando llegan a la línea de árboles. Comienza a girar, pero antes de que pueda perseguirlos, Tsuyu se lanza , arrastrando a Hitoshi con ella mientras se sumergen en un lugar seguro. Golpean el suelo con fuerza, pero Hitoshi encierra su jadeo detrás de sus dientes y se enrolla antes de que pueda seguir lastimándose. Su brazo palpita lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que jadee. Aún así, se obliga a arrodillarse, presionando su mano contra la tierra fría y respirando.

Está vivo. Mierda, _mierda, está vivo_. Había estado seguro de que iba a morir allí. Que la serpiente cerraria de golpe sus mandíbulas y se iría antes de que su carrera pudiera comenzar. Pero el esta vivo.

"¿Estás bien?" Tsuyu le pregunta, su voz áspera. Hitoshi va a responder, pero se cierra los dientes cuando otro grito divide el aire. Mira por encima del hombro, esperando que la serpiente esté allí, pero no lo está. A través de los árboles, puede distinguir su silueta al otro lado de la plaza, las aletas ensanchadas y la cola agitándose. Ya no los está persiguiendo.

"No", Hitoshi se ahoga. "Estoy... no estoy jodidamente bien. ¿Dónde está Aizawa?"

Tsuyu no hace comentarios sobre la forma en que su voz se resquebraja en cada palabra, en lugar de señalar los árboles más cerca del borde de la USJ. "Tuve que moverlo antes de que pudiera seguirte, Kero" Sus labios se presionan en una línea sombría. "Llegué casi demasiado tarde"

"Tal vez," Hitoshi tose, frotando un rasguño en el costado de su cara. "Pero no lo hiciste".

"Supongo" dice Tsuyu mientras ella lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas no ceden esta vez.

Les toma unos segundos llegar a donde ha tendido Aizawa; los árboles van desde los rectos hasta los caidos, arrancados de sus raíces y dejados en astillas, y ocultos entre las hojas de una de esas víctimas está Aizawa. Todavía está inconsciente, pero ahora hay una tira de tela empapada de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, que Hitoshi determina que una vez fue una de sus mangas.

Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Hitoshi cae de rodillas. Quiere acurrucarse y no volver a moverse nunca más, pero Tsuyu podría no apreciarlo, por lo que se conforma con doblar sus piernas contra su pecho y enredarse una mano en el cabello. Tsuyu se agacha a su lado, sus ojos fijos en el cielo.

Justo cuando Hitoshi está a punto de romper su tenue silencio, Tsuyu se pone rígida y se lleva un dedo a los labios. Ella se arrastra hacia su izquierda. Luego arremete con velocidad y Hitoshi apenas tiene tiempo de sorprenderse antes de que ella se haya ido.

Ella regresa más o menos un minuto después, justo cuando Hitoshi comienza a entrar en pánico de nuevo, con un Kirishima fuertemente magullado y un Aoyama extremadamente sacudido a cuestas. Hitoshi suspira aliviado, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la barbilla hacia atrás.

"Gracias a Dios", murmura, sobre todo para sí mismo, pero atrae la atención de todos. Kirishima levanta su barbilla, y sus ojos nebulosos se centran en Hitoshi.

"Oh", dice. "¡Oh, Shinsou! ¡Estas bien!"

"Estoy... estoy bien", se las arregla Hitoshi, mirándolo fijamente. "No soy el que fue aplastado contra el suelo . ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

Kirishima sonríe nerviosamente. "¿Lo siento? Yo solo... salvaste nuestras vidas y te iba a matar, no podía quedarme allí parado" Se detiene por un momento, antes de agregar "Y... gracias, amigo. Esa fue la cosa más masculina que he visto"

"También la más tonta", murmura Hitoshi con los dientes apretados, pero antes de que Kirishima pueda responder, Aoyama habla.

"Mon ami", dice, sus palabras se enredaron en su prisa. "Merci Beaucoup, J'ai pensé que nous avons été sur le point of mourir, et puis vous nous avez sauvé..."

"Uh", dice Hitoshi, con los ojos abiertos. Aoyama se quita el cabello de los ojos y agita los hombros.

"Gracias", dice, en japonés esta vez. Hitoshi todavía está tratando de traducir el resto de su mensaje, pero aprieta los dientes y fuerza una sonrisa.

"... De nada", dice.

"¿Qué destrozó estos árboles?" Kirishima murmura, entrecerrando los ojos ante la destrucción a su alrededor. "¿Fue la serpiente?"

Tsuyu inclina su cabeza, tocando su barbilla. "No vino aquí, Kero".

"Entonces, qué..." Hitoshi comienza y luego se pone rígido, como si alguien le inyectara hielo en las venas. "El Noumu".

"...¿Noumu?" Aoyama pregunta, parpadeando hacia él.

"El... el monstruo de los villano," dice Hitoshi apresuradamente, tropezando con sus palabras. "Corrió hacia aquí cuando estaba persiguiendo a Midoriya, ¿dónde está Midoriya...?"

Su pregunta queda sin respuesta, porque ese es el momento en que una sombra cae sobre todos ellos. Vacilante, mira hacia arriba y flotando sobre ellos está la serpiente, los dientes descubiertos y los ojos ardiendo. Se tuerce, araña el aire y se prepara para lanzarse sobre ellos. Aoyama gime y se pone detrás de Hitoshi, y Kirishima baja las cejas y endurece su piel.

Con una tremenda explosión, las puertas de la USJ se abren.

—-

Izuku cree que se está muriendo.

Él no puede decir qué camino es arriba y qué camino es más abajo. El mundo que lo rodea es un torbellino de colores caleidoscópicos y agua de tinta, que se hincha y se hunde en enormes olas y lo lanza como un muñeco de trapo. Sigue volteandose, girando en un abismo sin fin y no puede respirar.

A veces, la oscuridad a su alrededor se hincha y estalla en una visión fracturada de imágenes que se mueven demasiado rápido para que él las analice (borrones de luz y sonido, destellos de negro y rojo) antes de que las olas se estrellen sobre él y lo lleven al vacío de nuevo.

Se mantiene arañando su camino hacia arriba, pateando y llorando, pero no es arriba. No hay manera de salir. Hay cadenas alrededor de sus tobillos y alrededor de sus muñecas, y se están apretando, tirando de él hacia abajo. No importa cuánto golpee y grite, está atrapado y su lucha simplemente hace que las cadenas se aprieten.

Pero no puede rendirse. El no puede. Él tiene que seguir intentando o el Leviatán va a destruir todo. No puede dejar que esto suceda. No puede dejar que su propia ignorancia, su propia complacencia, sea la causa de una masacre.

Se ve arrastrado de nuevo a la sofocante oscuridad, girando de cabeza sobre el espacio entre las estrellas. Se está ahogando de nuevo; las sombras se precipitan en su garganta, llenando su pecho y tapando sus ojos, y él no puede respirar...

Una ola llena, lanzándolo a un abrumador océano de imágenes y sonidos. Él respira la luz y color, sus ojos bien abiertos, y en ese momento, ve.

La plaza de la USJ, desgarrada a escombros. El Noumu, tendido en dos mitades enfermizas. Un borrón de sonido, el destello de una cuchilla.

Y luego, justo antes de que caiga bajo las sombras aceitosas, hay una visión más; Shinsou, atrapado debajo de una garra infernal, con ojos salvajes y sin a donde correr.

Hay algo dentro de su pecho; Un rugido ardiente, voraz, que se expande y zumba con fuerza. Una tormenta se acumula en sus pulmones, alcanzando su garganta y llenando su boca con humo y relámpagos. A lo lejos, sus mandíbulas, no las suyas, ya no, se abren, preparándose para cerrarse. En Shinsou.

Y Izuku grita, llora y se niega.

Las cadenas que se envuelven alrededor de su garganta y su pecho absorben toda la lucha. Pero no se dará por vencido, no puede rendirse, por lo que tira con cada gramo de fuerza que le queda, rogando a cualquier dios que esté mirando que lo ayude, por favor.

Y de alguna manera, alguien responde. Algo cede y por un momento, las cadenas se desvanecen. El mundo deja de temblar y agitarse, y así, él está parado en la superficie de un mar negro sin fin. El poder inunda sus venas, precipitándose como un riptide victorioso y sus pulmones se llenan con el ruido de los huracanes. En lo alto, el cielo es una tela de araña de imágenes astilladas, tejidas juntas a través de lentes de demasiados ojos. Y a través del caleidoscopio, en una docena de ángulos diferentes, observa una lengua envolviendo a Shinsou y sacándolo de peligro.

El está bien. Está vivo.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, algo se rompe, astillandose como un cristal. El momento de quietud termina, el mundo rueda, las cadenas tiran e Izuku es arrancado de la seguridad del color y la luz de vuelta a la oscuridad. Lo llena, presionando sus ojos y filtrándose en su boca con hierro y carbón, y aunque trata de gritar, no hay sonido. Un rugido llena su cuerpo, tan fuerte que sacude cada hueso y enciende su pecho, luego el mundo se hunde y él solo conoce el dolor.

—

Cuando Toshinori llega a la USJ, no está seguro de qué esperar. Villanos, esa realidad le ha estado carcomiendo durante todo el corto viaje, pero no está seguro de cuántos o cuánto daño ya han hecho. Tienen que ser fuertes, si son tan audaces como para entrar en la UA, pero él no sabe qué tanto.

Está en su naturaleza esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor. Pero nunca pudo prepararse para lo que ve cuando abre las puertas.

La USJ ha sido completamente demolida. La plaza central, tan nítida y perfecta en imágenes, se ha reducido a nada más que escombros esparcidos, las zonas que la rodean están agrietadas y desmoronadas. Los edificios se han derrumbado, los árboles se han arrancado del suelo, es como el comienzo de una película de apocalipsis. A su alrededor, en la base de las escaleras, un grupo de estudiantes se encogen. Lo miran con esperanza en sus ojos.

Pero lo que más le llama la atención es el villano, la criatura que flota en su interior, que se ha vuelto para mirarlo. Es una cosa masiva, impía; una serpiente, cubierta de aletas espinosas y escamas casi negras, con racimos de ojos brillantes y seis patas con garras. Está flotando sobre el borde de la USJ, sin estar atado por la gravedad y Toshinori sospecha que lo está evaluando. Esperando a que haga el primer movimiento.

Así lo hace.

Alcanza a la serpiente en un solo salto, retirando su puño. Se conecta con el lado de su mandíbula maciza, y su cabeza encaja a un lado en un borrón de aletas y pelaje. La serpiente retrocede, disparando por el aire con una velocidad sorprendente y girándose para enfrentarlo. Toshinori golpea el suelo un momento después, aterrizando en cuclillas y regresando a sus pies.

Un sonido abortado detrás de él atrae su atención y se gira para encontrar a sus estudiantes mirándolo con ojos grandes y aliviados. Están sangrando y magullados, tiemblan y habrían muerto si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Un incendio arde en su pecho. Retira sus labios en la sonrisa más amplia que puede.

"Está bien ahora", dice. "¿Por qué? ¡Porque estoy aquí!"

Su eslogan siempre ha sido su mejor aliado para calmar a los civiles asustados. No le falla ahora. Los estudiantes que lo miran se relajan visiblemente y el joven Kirishima incluso ofrece una sonrisa cansada. Luego sus ojos se deslizan por el hombro de Toshinori y su sonrisa se evapora. Sus ojos se abren mientras grita, "¡Cuidado!"

Toshinori se gira justo a tiempo para golpear los dientes de la serpiente justo cuando está a punto de apretar sus mandíbulas. Se sacude con un grito, sacudiendo la herida y gruñéndole. Toshinori encuentra sus dientes desnudos con los suyos y regresa a la refriega.

En lugar de encontrarse con él de frente, se retuerce, tratando de golpearle desde atrás. Toshinori gira en el aire y golpea la parte inferior de su mandíbula, haciéndolo a chillar y barre del cielo con una enorme garra.

Normalmente, sería tímido sobre dejar cráteres en el suelo, pero parece que la USJ ya tiene suficiente. Toshinori se levanta y se quita el polvo, pero antes de que pueda volver a saltar, la serpiente ya se ha lanzado a su encuentro.

Tiene que saltar hacia un lado para evitar el primer chasquido de su cola e incluso entonces, está cerca. Dispara hacia delante para golpear un puño completamente cargado en la garganta de la serpiente; cae hacia atrás, cayendo el vientre al suelo. Mientras que esta desprotegido, Toshinori apunta a la cara, aterrizando golpes en su mandíbula.

La serpiente está gimiendo ahora, un sonido espeluznante e inhumano. Cada vez que lo oye, los músculos de Toshinori comienzan a bloquearse, pero ignora la sensación. No retrocederá ni se detendrá.Tiene el deber de proteger a sus estudiantes; Les ha fallado una vez. Él no volver a fallar.

La serpiente lo sacude del aire con su cola de nuevo, rodando sobre su estómago para que pueda trepar en el aire. Toshinori está arriba antes de que pueda escapar, lanzando un golpe entre sus hombros que lo manda volando. Le chilla y silba, le quema los ojos y se lanza con una garra. Se detiene antes de que pueda agarrarlo; algo se rompe con el movimiento, y la serpiente se retuerce violentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Toshinori casi es atrapado por una aleta gigante y se ve obligado a saltar hacia un lado.

La serpiente se lanza al aire, se enrosca para enfrentarlo y abre sus mandíbulas. La garra que Toshinori había golpeado cuelga floja cerca de su pecho, pero los ojos pulsan con energía maníaca. Tendrá que tener cuidado; Un golpe de la suerte podría hacerlo perder.

La lucha se condensa en una oleada de movimiento y sonido. La serpiente es rápida y se aprovecha de eso para girar alrededor de él y golpear su espalda. Toshinori se niega a dejarlo, lo golpea en el suelo una y otra vez y lo golpea antes de que pueda volver a levantarse.

La mayoría de los villanos con los que lucha son derribados después de un solo golpe. Los más grandes y más fuertes podrían tomar un puñado. Este villano ha tomado docenas, y sin embargo sigue moviéndose, silbando y respondiendo. No importa. Su resistencia no será suficiente para salvarlo.

Él ataca a cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar. El tamaño de la serpiente, a pesar de ser su mejor arma, es también su mayor desventaja; Es un objetivo enorme y Toshinori no tiene que preocuparse por fallar.

El golpe que aterriza en la mandíbula de la serpiente rompe la tierra debajo de ellos. Grita de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y luego se vuelve hacia él con furia.

—

Duele, duele mucho e Izuku grita pero no puede detenerlo, no puede hacer nada. Intenta gritar, _detente, por favor_ , pero las palabras están ahogadas por el aceite pegajoso, y no hay nadie que lo escuche.

—-

La serpiente se abalanza sobre él con la boca abierta y Toshinori la atrapa con ambas manos. Se necesita toda su fuerza para evitar que sus dientes se cierren sobre él, pero con un fuerte empujón, agarra sus mandíbulas y lo arroja al suelo. Por un momento, no se levanta, y Toshinori se pregunta con aliento cebado si la lucha finalmente está llegando a su fin. Luego sacude la cabeza y lentamente se levanta del suelo, los escombros caen de sus escamas y regresan a la plaza. Todavía está arriba, pero ahora se está moviendo más lento, jadeando.

Este monstruo ha lastimado a sus estudiantes, y si él no lo quita ahora, dolerá muchísimo más. Así que retira su puño, forzando tanto de One For All en su brazo como le sea posible y se balancea.

Él golpea a la criatura en el cuello y chilla cuando cae en picado una vez más para estrellarse contra el suelo, más fuerte que nunca antes. El suelo debajo de él se rompe como la porcelana, escupiendo una enorme nube de polvo. Toshinori está obligado a cubrir sus ojos mientras el polvo lo envuelve, dejándolo tosiendo. Su capa se agita detrás de él, y toca el suelo justo como el polvo detrás para despejarse. Cuando abre los ojos, algo se está moviendo dentro de la nube, una silueta que se encoge, retorciéndose violentamente, pero desaparece un momento después. Cuando el polvo se aclara, Toshinori mira con los ojos abiertos a...

...Nada.

Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo podría tal criatura desaparecer? Lo había visto en la nube hace unos momentos, sacudiéndose. No puede haber huido, él lo habría visto. Pero no está aquí. Todo lo que hay ahora es un largo cráter en el suelo, solo uno entre muchos.

Toshinori maldice. El villano warp. Si los villanos tuvieran un arma como esa, harían cualquier cosa para evitar su captura. Debieron de haberlo quitado en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer. Que un grupo de villanos todavía tenga tal poder a su disposición es aterrador y exasperante, pero Toshinori no puede concentrarse en eso en este momento. Él tiene que asegurarse de que todos estén bien.

El primer lugar al que se dirige es el lugar donde se encontró con sus estudiantes. Él los alcanza en un salto rápido y todos se sobresaltan cuando toca tierra frente a ellos. Hay cuatro de ellos, Asui, Aoyama, Kirishima y Shinsou, y entre ellos, Kirishima y Shinsou parecen ser los peores.

"El villano que te atacó se ha ido", les dice, y el alivio que pasa por sus rostros es doloroso. "Ahora, vamos a sacarte de aquí".

"No nosotros", dice Asui, y antes de que él pueda avanzar, ella se está alejando de él y descubriendo algo escondido entre las hojas de un árbol caído. Toshinori observa a un Aizawa inconsciente, su cara manchada de sangre.

"Se lastimó luchando contra uno de los villanos que nos atacaron", dice ella. Ella comienza a levantarlo, pero Toshinori da un paso adelante y lo toma entre sus brazos. Su pelo negro enmarañado deja una mancha roja en los brazos del traje de Toshinori.

"Gracias, joven Asui", dice. "Volveré en un momento".

Da unos pasos y luego salta, su capa crepita detrás de él mientras vuela por el aire para deslizarse hasta detenerse en la base de las escaleras. El resto de los maestros acaban de llegar, están sacando a los estudiantes que permanecen en la entrada. Levantan la vista cuando llega Toshinori.

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Present Mic, sus ojos se ensanchan detrás de sus gafas. "¿Shouta?"

"Fue herido por un villano", dice Toshinori. "Necesita ayuda inmediata".

"Tenemos ambulancias afuera", dice Vlad King, extendiendo los brazos. "Me lo llevaré. Empieza a buscar al resto de los alumnos. El villano los dispersó por toda la USJ"

"Por supuesto", dice Toshinori, entregando a Aizawa y se da la vuelta. Un momento después, está de vuelta con Asui y los demás, quienes dejan de lado la conversación para mirarlo.

 **"** ¿Estará… estará bien Monsieur Aizawa?" Aoyama pregunta vacilante, con expresión de dolor. Toshinori asiente.

"Aizawa es un hombre duro. Él estará bien ¿Cómo están ustedes cuatro?"

"Vivos", comenta Shinsou. Está acunando su brazo izquierdo. "Podría ser peor"

El agotamiento en su voz tira del corazón de Toshinori, y da un paso adelante. "Supongo que eso es todo lo que podemos esperar en un momento como este. Esperen"

Los estudiantes son jóvenes, y no se oponen cuando Toshinori los recoge. Sin embargo, sí que chillan cuando se va y se disculpa en cuanto los deja. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de sobra, por lo que está devuelta en los restos de la USJ tan pronto como esta seguro de que están bien.

Saca a Kaminari, Kouda y Ashido de la Zona de Conflagración, donde se esconden en un edificio. Ashido llora de alivio al verlo, y Kouda lanza un suspiro silencioso. Kaminari simplemente balbucea algo ininteligible, levantando sus pulgares con una sonrisa distante.

Yaoyorozu y la nueva adición a 1-A, Shiozaki Ibara, se encuentra cerca de la base de los restos desmoronados de la Zona de Montaña. El traje de Yaoyorozu está casi hecho trizas y está agarrando la empuñadura de un largo bastón de metal como un salvavidas. Ibara está magullada, y tiene una herida en el ojo, pero la determinación arde en sus ojos. Se mueven para atacarlo cuando él llega por primera vez, pero su temor se desvanece cuando se dan cuenta de quién es.

La Zona de Tormenta produce a Jirou, Tokoyami y Ojiro, empapados y temblando. Jirou está sangrando por una herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza que agarra con gravedad y Tokoyami cojea. La cola de Ojirou es negra y azul por los moretones. De los estudiantes que encuentra, podrían estar en la peor situación y él tiene especial cuidado cuando los ayuda a volver a la entrada y espera ambulancias.

Los últimos estudiantes que encuentra son Todoroki y Sero, que ya han abandonado la Zona de Derrumbesy se dirigen hacia la entrada. Todoroki parece completamente sano, aunque está tenso y Sero está cojeando y riendo nerviosamente, pero aparte de eso, está bien. Todoroki rechaza su ayuda, explicando que está bien, por lo que Toshinori le dice que tenga cuidado y lleva a Sero a la entrada. Él decide no comentar sobre el aterrorizado _"¡Mierda!"_ De Sero, mientras se lanzan por el aire y se detienen en la entrada.

La mayoría de los maestros se han extendido por toda la USJ para reunir a los villanos restantes, por lo que Toshinori sale. A su alrededor, los paramédicos están mirando a los estudiantes, llevando a un desafortunado puñado de ellos a las ambulancias. Uno de esos estudiantes parece ser el joven Shinsou, que está hablando en voz baja con Uraraka e Iida, mientras que un paramédico asegura su brazo en un cabestrillo temporal. Sigue haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero está haciendo un buen espectáculo para mantener el dolor fuera de su expresión.

Shinsou murmura algo perdido en el rugido de la lluvia, y luego se pone rígido como si le hubieran disparado. Él dice algo y luego está observando a la multitud, casi frenético. Cuando no encuentra lo que está buscando, se aleja del asustado paramédico y casi corre hacia Toshinori.

"Midoriya" dice Shinsou. "¿Dónde está?"

El corazón de Toshinori se detiene. No recuerda haber visto a Midoriya entre los estudiantes que rescató, y tampoco estaba en la entrada. Mierda.

"No estoy seguro. ¿Sabes en qué Zona aterrizó?"

La expresión de Shinsou se tensa. "Él... Estaba en la Zona de Inundación, con nosotros, pero el Noumu, el villano que derribó a Aizawa, fueron tras él justo antes de que apareciera la serpiente. Salió corriendo, y no lo volvimos a ver. Por favor , tienes que encontrarlo..."

"Lo haré", dice Toshinori, levantando una mano. "Estoy seguro de que está bien". Suena hueco. "Lo encontraré"

Shinsou asiente y Toshinori se gira y vuelve a la USJ. Pasa a unos pocos maestros que llevan villanos insultantes o que maldicen, y les ahorra una mirada pasajera, pero ninguno de ellos tiene a Midoriya con ellos.

Una zona de hierba aplastada y árboles demolidos llama su atención, y Toshinori camina con cuidado hacia la brecha en el follaje. Está justo en el borde de la USJ, donde el cristal tiene telarañas con grietas, como si algo se estrellara contra él. La lluvia gotea, corre por el cristal y se acumula alrededor de una figura casi irreconocible.

Toshinori jadea cuando reconoce al joven Midoriya. Está ensangrentado y maltratado hasta un grado increíble, sus brazos doblados en ángulos extraños y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados. Su mandíbula se encuentra entreabierta, de color rojo intenso y agrietada y su cuello está cubierto de rasguños. Su disfraz se ha transformado en harapos que apenas lo cubren.

Toshinori corre hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas junto a Midoriya. No se atreve a tocarlo en absoluto, todo el pecho de Midoriya está salpicado de moretones, rasguños y heridas profundas, pero tiene que hacerlo. Lentamente, presiona dos dedos contra el cuello del joven Midoriya, tan ligero como puede.

Midoriya está vivo. Sus pulmones se llenan y se desinflan, tan sutil que casi no se nota y el latido de su corazón es débil, pero allí está. Es un milagro, pero no uno que durará sin ayuda.

"Lo siento", susurra Toshinori mientras tira suavemente de Midoriya del suelo fangoso y lo envuelve en su capa. La cara de Midoriya se arruga al tocarla.

No puede arriesgarse a la sacudida de saltar directamente a la entrada, por lo que mantiene a Midoriya tan firme como puede y corre. No es tan rápido, pero Toshinori llega a la escalera en unos segundos. Luego se sumerge en el aire húmedo más allá de la USJ, señalando al primer paramédico que ve.

El paramédico, un joven con cuernos de carnero, se pone rígido cuando ve a Midoriya, pero llama a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y una camilla. Cargan a Midoriya, dejándolo envuelto en la capa de Toshinori que separa de su disfraz. Luego colocan la camilla en el suelo y se dirigen hacia una de las ambulancias estacionadas cerca.

Toshinori los mira irse, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Ese es él joven Midoriya: el estudiante que Toshinori ahora ha dejado lesionarse brutalmente dos veces. Al que le juró no volvería a fallar.

Se obliga a mirar hacia otro lado, girándose para ver si hay alguien a quien pueda ayudar. Los últimos villanos han sido capturados y están siendo cargados lentamente en coches de policía. Algunos de ellos luchan, pero se congelan tan pronto como Toshinori los mira.

En medio del caos, otro auto se detiene, no es un auto estándar de la policía, no obstante, Toshinori lo reconoce. Naomasa cierra de golpe la puerta del lado del conductor y corre a través de la lluvia, sosteniendo su sombrero en su cabeza con una mano.

"Vine tan pronto como Tsuragamae llamó", se apresura. "Toshinori, ¿qué pasó?"

"Un ataque de villano" dice Toshinori, retorciéndose las manos. "Usaron una peculiaridad de deformación para transportar a un gran número de villanos y... y algún tipo de serpiente enorme a la USJ".

Naomasa se pone rígido. Cuando mira de nuevo a Toshinori, hay algo nuevo en su expresión. "Repite esa última parte"

"Una serpiente" dice Toshinori, frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno no exactamente. Casi parecía una especie de criatura marina. ¿La conoces?"

"Será mejor que no me jodas", dice Naomasa, agarrando su cabeza con una mano. Toshinori se sobresalta ante la repentina maldición.

"¿Estás bien?"

"En realidad no" dice Naomasa, frunciendo los labios y mirando al suelo. "El villano contra el que luchaste, la serpiente, ¿tenía más de dos ojos? ¿Y aletas?"

"Entonces lo conoces " dice Toshinori en voz baja. Naomasa murmura algo ininteligible.

"Dios, esto es malo . Dijiste que derrotaste esa cosa, ¿la atrapaste?"

Toshinori sacude la cabeza. "Lo intenté, pero los villanos se apartaron antes de que pudiera"

Naomasa junta sus manos frente a su cara, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Toshinori descansa una mano en su hombro, tratando de no dejar que su preocupación se muestre demasiado descaradamente.

"¿Naomasa?"

"El Leviatán", dice Naomasa, sin mirar hacia arriba. "El villano del que te hablé una vez, apareció hace diez años, mató a treinta y dos personas y desapareció. Hasta hace poco. Hasta ahora" Él presiona sus manos contra su cara. "Si de alguna manera está afiliado a cualquier grupo de villanos, eso es malo. Dios sabe de lo que es capaz"

"Lo encontraremos", Toshinori lo tranquiliza. "No puede ser fácil ocultar una bestia de ese tamaño".

"Correcto". Naomasa suspira, retirando sus manos y ajustando su sombrero. "Correcto". Él toma una respiración profunda. "Que desastre. ¿Están bien los estudiantes?"

"La mayoría de ellos, afortunadamente", dice Toshinori. "Algunos de ellos resultaron heridos, pero estarán bien. Es el joven Midoriya de quien estoy más preocupado"

Naomasa levanta la mirada. "¿Midoriya? ¿De quien me hablaste?

Toshinori asiente, solemne. "Lo encontré cerca del borde de la USJ. Él está... en mal estado. El joven Shinsou dijo que le pusieron contra un villano, aunque no sé qué pasó"

"Dios, estos pobres niños", murmura Naomasa. "Voy a abrir un caso en el grupo responsable esta noche".

"Gracias, Naomasa" dice Toshinori, apretando su hombro. "La mejor de las suertes."

"La necesitaré", murmura Naomasa. "Lo mismo para ti. Mantenlos a salvo."

"Lo haré", dice Toshinori. "No dejaré que nada les vuelva a pasar".


	17. Chapter 17

Hitoshi está a la deriva.

No está seguro de dónde está exactamente; bajo el agua, tal vez, pero el aire pasa a través de sus pulmones sin problemas y ninguna burbuja plateada sale de sus labios. A su alrededor, el mundo está lleno de un azul liso, artificial, más brillante por encima de él y más oscuro por debajo. No cambia mientras flota sin cesar, solo y silencioso.

Cuando se mueve, sus acciones no se sienten como propias. Los está mirando desde otro lugar, separado de sus propios sentidos. Su cabeza está llena de algodón y hay zumbidos estáticos en sus venas. Cuando se enfoca en eso, algo le susurra en un tono frenético y urgente.

Hay algo que necesita hacer, algo que debería saber.

Sea lo que sea, se desvanece. La desesperación en su pecho cae como el agua en la acera, cae en el olvido. Lo ve irse con los ojos apagados, inhalando y exhalando, entrando y saliendo.

A lo lejos debajo de él, algo enorme se mueve. Pero está muy lejos, así que no le presta atención. En vez de eso, mira hacia lo que podría ser la superficie lejana, donde la luz del sol brilla sobre el cristal de mar ondulado. Lo que sea que se esté arrastrando debajo de él, no puede tocarlo.

Pero está equivocado

En el siguiente aliento, algo se enrolla alrededor de su tobillo, firme y opresivo. Piel hinchada, ojos inyectados de sangre, dientes como tiburones descubiertos en un destello de sonrisa detrás de sus ojos, pero se han ido tan rápido como aparecen. El agarre en su tobillo no se va y Hitoshi se sacude mientras lo arrastra hacia abajo. Cada movimiento que hace es lento, como si estuviera nadando a través del alquitrán y la oscuridad a su alrededor ha comenzado a presionar su pecho. Se ahoga bajo la presión, tosiendo y tratando de respirar, pero no puede. _No puede respirar._

Araña su garganta, golpeándola con los ojos abiertos, pero no sirve de nada. La presión crece, empujando hasta que se asfixia y el azul ha pasado a negro. Hitoshi nada, pero sus dedos se deslizan inútilmente a través del agua vacía.

Pero antes de que pueda intentar gritar, hay un ruido. Es bajo y retorcido, como el traqueteo distante de un tren en sus vías. El mundo se tensa y cuando Hitoshi se retuerce bajo la carga aplastante, comete el error de mirar hacia abajo.

Una docena de manchas verdes ardientes lo miran fijamente, tan vívidas que dejan manchas en sus ojos. Se balancean hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero nunca se ha liberado de su severo escrutinio. Solo se intensifican, acercándose, ardiendo.

Destellos de plata emergen de la oscuridad, alargados y afilando. Docenas de colmillos con filo de cuchillo, brillando con una luz invisible, descubiertos y gruñendo. Se acercan más. Hitoshi lucha desesperadamente, pero está paralizado. Y el peso en su tobillo lo arrastra más profundo, hacia los ojos y dientes crecientes, hacia la serpiente.

El zumbido en sus venas se eleva a un crescendo. Grita que hay algo que necesita hacer, algo que tiene que recordar.

Él no recuerda. La serpiente se abalanza sobre él y esos dientes plateados se cierran de golpe.

La conciencia golpea a Hitoshi como un maremoto, derribandolo y sosteniéndolo. Parpadea, jadeando y sin aliento.

A través del remolino y el chapoteo de su mente, logra controlarse lo suficiente como para respirar. La tensión alrededor de sus piernas y el pecho pertenece a las sabanas, no a una serpiente constrictora; se las arregla para salir del lío sudoroso lo mejor que puede. Está más tranquilo, una vez que ya no está sujeto al colchón, dobla las piernas y se sienta.

Bien. Eso fue divertido.

Arruga su nariz y frota sus manos sobre su cara, haciendo una mueca por lo pegajosas que están. Cada parte de él está temblando lo suficiente como para notarlo y los latidos de su corazón siguen siendo irregulares. Presiona su palma contra su pecho, sintiendo que el _bum-bum_ de su corazón sólo se acelera. Genial.

Hitoshi no es ajeno a las horas más frágiles de la noche y se ha despertado en medio de ellas. Pero nunca lo han sacado de la conciencia sueños tan brutales, al menos no recientemente. Sin embargo, no debería sorprenderse y en el fondo no lo está. Lo que sí está es irritado.

"Finalmente duermo y Dios me da una pesadilla", murmura a nadie en particular, frotándose los ojos. Sus labios se sienten agrietados, y pasa su lengua sobre ellos experimentalmente. Están secos.

De todos modos no volverá a dormir, por lo que balancea las piernas sobre el lado de la cama y se levanta. Se limpia las sudorosas palmas en la camisa, quitándose el cabello de la cara una vez que están relativamente secas. Tendrá que ducharse por la mañana. Pero eso es un problema para el Hitoshi futuro.

Tiene suerte de que sus padres adoptivos no tengan el sueño ligero. Sabe que están preocupados por él y entiende eso. Sin embargo, no cree que tenga la capacidad de explicar su sueño, al menos, a alguien humano. Así que traga y se consuela en el silencio mientras camina por el pasillo con pasos prácticos y cuidadosos.

La cocina está vacía cuando llega. La mesa se ha sido limpiada, por lo que es probable que Milk esté al acecho en otro lugar, explorando los anteojos no vistos y pequeñas chucherías. Hitoshi no tiene ganas de encontrarse con ella y da un suspiro de alivio.

Hay un gato en la cocina, pero no Milk. Hitoshi casi lo pisa en su camino hacia el gabinete y él mira hacia abajo, desconcertado. En la oscuridad, es fácil confundir a Carpet con una almohada peluda.

Hitoshi se pone de puntillas sobre él. Un "Mrrrr" tranquilo es el único indicio de que Carpet sigue vivo; murmura su respuesta, con cuidado de no dejar que el cristal que tira tintine contra los demás. La máquina de hielo es ruidosa, por lo que no se molesta con ella; solo vierte un poco de agua directamente en su vaso, salta sobre el mostrador y se sienta.

Dos días. Han pasado dos días desde el fiasco en la USJ y ni un solo minuto se ha sentido real.

Incluyendo la propia USJ. Hitoshi lo recuerda, con un detalle insoportable, gracias, cerebro... pero es... distante. Los recuerdos no se sienten como si fueran suyos; más como algo que vio en la televisión o en un extraño sueño. Desea que lo fueran. Dios, desea que lo fueran.

En el silencio, los gritos ensangrentados de la serpiente aún resuenan en sus oídos. _El Leviatán_ , como lo llamaban los héroes entre miradas nerviosas y manos retorcidas. _El Leviatán_ , lo llamaban artículos de noticias que Hitoshi leyó entre palabras neutrales llenas de disgusto y preocupación. Un villano de proporciones y fuerzas monstruosas, que había aparecido en plena gloria solo una vez, hace más de una década. El mismo villano del que Uraraka había hablado.

Hitoshi todavía puede ver sus dientes, a metros de su cara, todavía puede probar esa bilis en su garganta al saber que va a morir.

Él aprieta la mandíbula. No murió y no va a hacerlo. La USJ ha pasado. El Leviatán se ha ido. Ya no tiene que tener miedo.

Pero lo tiene y no es sólo él.

A pesar de todo lo que pasó, Hitoshi fue uno de los afortunados. Salió solo con un brazo roto, lo cual no es más que un leve dolor ahora, gracias a la ayuda de Recovery Girl. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de ellos tuvieron suerte; los que escaparon con más que rasguños y magulladuras se habían torcido los tobillos, en el peor de los casos. Solo hubo dos personas que terminaron heridas de verdad.

Aizawa y Midoriya.

Hitoshi había estado presente la primera vez. Intenta no pensar en ello, pero a veces no puede evitarlo. ¿Tiene Tsuyu el mismo problema? Tal vez le pregunte, si alguna vez encuentra las palabras para hacerlo.

Midoriya, Hitoshi no había visto lo que le sucedió. Una parte de él todavía se queja de eso: debería haber hecho algo. Midoriya se veía aterrorizado, en esos frágiles segundos después de que Shigaraki apuntó con una mano y dijo, _Noumu_. Podría haber hecho algo: lavar el cerebro de Shigaraki para que se detuviera, arrojarle algo al Noumu, cualquier cosa. Pero no lo había hecho.

No sabe qué le pasó a Midoriya, aparte de que lo encontraron en la puerta de la muerte. Hitoshi solo lo había vislumbrado fugazmente cuando All Might pasaba, pero eso había sido suficiente.

Él no sabe cómo lo están pasando Midoriya y Aizawa. No sabe si alguno de ellos está vivo.

Respira profundamente, traga el nudo en su garganta. Se está poniendo nervioso de nuevo. Tiene que calmarse, tiene que respirar, dentro y fuera.

Algo suave se frota contra su antebrazo desnudo. Dirige su mirada hacia el lugar, desconcertado, justo cuando la Carpet se desploma a su lado, retumbando suavemente. Hitoshi pone una mano a su lado y la Carpet bosteza, sacudiendo su cola.

Los gatos son raros, decide Hitoshi, pasando sus dedos por el pelaje hinchado.

"Creo que me gustas más que Milk", dice en voz baja.

Y hablando del diablo. Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, otro juego de patas choca contra el mostrador, y Hitoshi se da vuelta para encontrar a Milk trotando hacia él. Él sopla una bocanada de aire hacia ella; sin inmutarse, ella agita sus orejas y salta a su regazo. Ella pisa a Carpet en el proceso, pero él o no se da cuenta o no le importa.

"No te invitaron", le dice Hitoshi, acariciando a Carpet con movimientos puntiagudos. Ella lo ignora, rodando sobre su espalda y estirándose. Una de sus patas se engancha en su camisa.

Hitoshi cierra los ojos. "Increíble."

Termina su agua y se levanta. Milk sale de él, aterriza perfectamente en el suelo y le da una mirada sucia. Hitoshi le devuelve una mirada inexpresiva.

"Eso es lo que obtienes", dice, colocando su vaso en el fregadero. Empieza a ir a su habitación, pero después de un momento, retrocede para recoger a Carpet. Carpet le maúlla otra vez, pero no lucha. Hitoshi lo levanta, luego regresa a la cocina. Milk corre tras él, pasando por la puerta antes de que pueda cerrarla con el pie.

"No quiero... Dios, lo que sea", murmura Hitoshi, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él deja que Milk entre en su habitación, en contra de su buen juicio, en realidad, pero si no lo hace, ella va a rascar la puerta asi que no se preocupa y deja a Carpet en la cama. Carpet inmediatamente se derrite, se hunde en el colchón y se extiende. Hitoshi resopla y saca su computadora portátil de debajo de la cama.

Técnicamente es una noche de escuela, pero Hitoshi preferiría no volver a dormir todavía. Así que no tiene reparos en jugar scrollers sin sentido durante las próximas horas. Milk, sin embargo, claramente tiene un problema, e intenta que se detenga en cada partida.

Hitoshi la mantiene alejada mientras él abre su computadora portátil, pero ella logra deslizarse bajo su mano y pisar su teclado mientras escribe su contraseña enviando un ndtriaeisiBng a través de su pantalla. Hitoshi gime y empuja a Milk a un lado.

"Vete" le dice. "Carpet, detenla".

"Miau", dice Carpet, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Afortunadamente, algo más capta la atención de Milk y ella se aleja. Hitoshi inicia sesión, pero no llega muy lejos antes de mirar hacia arriba y encontrar a Milk deslizándose a lo largo de su desordenada mesa.

"No" comienza Hitoshi, poniéndose de pie. Milk selecciona rápidamente un objeto, un robot de juguete de cuando era más joven, y lo lanza al suelo. Hitoshi hace un impresionante salto para atraparlo, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. Golpea la pata de la silla de su escritorio con una grieta y se rompe rápidamente por la mitad.

Hitoshi lo mira, aspira profundamente y se vuelve para mirar a Milk. Ella bosteza y comienza a acicalarse: Hitoshi la agarra por el lomo, la arrastra y cierra la puerta en su cara.

Carpet no levanta la vista cuando Hitoshi se sienta de nuevo a su lado, ni reacciona a los quejidos de Milk en la puerta del dormitorio. Hitoshi tampoco levanta la vista.

"Eso es lo que obtienes", dice. Milk gime y vuelve a arañar la puerta. Sería bueno simplemente ponerse los auriculares, pero si no tiene cuidado, Milk despertará a Chio y Yuuma. Así que aprieta los dientes, vuelve a poner a un lado su portátil y abre la maldita puerta.

"¿Aprendiste tu lección?" Pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos. Milk se frota contra sus piernas, lo que podría ser una disculpa o un intento de soborno. Conociendo a Milk, probablemente sea lo último.

Aun así, ella no tira nada más de su escritorio. Más bien, parece contenta de acurrucarse a su lado, frente a la inmóvil Carpet y ronronear suavemente. Hitoshi rueda los ojos, pero la deja quedarse.

No duerme más por esa noche.

—

Tal vez, en otra casa, una madre que mira televisión mientras su hijo desmonta un Roomba en el suelo sería extraño. Pero para Okyoita Riko, no solo es normal, también es calmante. Si Aki está ante sus ojos, eso significa que no se está metiendo en problemas y ella espera que no pueda hacer mucho con un Roomba.

Riko hojea los canales en su Televisor-Holograma mientras él trabaja. No es de la mejor calidad, pero fue construida por su esposo y su hijo, y están igualmente orgullosos de ello. Ignora los destellos y la congelación casual de la imagen y se enfoca en lo que están pasando.

No mucho, al parecer. Pasa por algunos infomerciales, una película antigua, pasa un noticiero y se detiene. El escudo de UA está en la esquina de la pantalla, ¿Allí no es donde estudia Midoriya? Curiosa, vuelve a hacer clic.

De pronto, su sangre se enfría.

 _UA, LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS SON ATACADOS POR VILLANOS_ , se lee en la pantalla. Debajo, dos reporteros se sientan en una mesa, profesionalmente neutrales a pesar del tema de su discusión.

"¿…Los estudiantes?" El hombre está a medio camino de una pregunta hacia la mujer. Ella frunce el ceño

"No estamos seguros, por el momento, pero sí sabemos que solo hubo tres personas con heridas graves: un villano, un maestro y un estudiante".

"¿Sabemos quiénes son el profesor y el alumno?"

"Los testigos han confirmado que el maestro es Aizawa Shouta, el maestro principal de la clase. En cuanto al estudiante... no estamos seguros por el momento, pero creemos que es Midoriya Izuku, de quince años de edad".

El corazón de Riko cae a sus pies. En el suelo, Aki se congela.

"¿Y qué hay del villano principal que participó en el ataque?", Pregunta el hombre. "El... Leviatán, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dice la mujer. "Las autoridades han sido... estrictas con el tema, pero tenemos razones para creer que el Leviatán aún no ha sido puesto bajo custodia y que..."

El holograma desaparece con un clic. Riko mira hacia abajo para encontrar a Aki, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando, sosteniendo el control remoto en una mano. Sus nudillos son blancos.

"Aki", Riko respira, extendiendo la mano. Aki traga.

"Estoy bien", dice con fuerza. "Yo... estoy bien, solo... necesito enviarle un mensaje de texto a Mido".

Él sale corriendo de la habitación. Riko lo ve irse con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, y en el silencio que deja atrás, reza para que Midoriya esté bien. Tanto por su bien, como por el de Aki.

Y luego, ella se levanta para llamar a Midoriya Inko. Ella necesitará a alguien con quien hablar. Riko sabe que lo hará.

—-

La última vez que Shouta se despertó en un hospital, había sido un hombre joven, imprudente e impulsivo. Había sido culpa suya; Sabía que no podía ganar esa pelea, pero había saltado de todos modos. Eso había sido antes de que Shouta aprendiera a escoger sus batallas, aprendiera a leer villanos como cartas y jugarlas unas contra otras. Eso había sido hace años.

Tal vez es por eso que está tan sorprendido cuando se despierta solo, con vendas en los brazos y en la cara. Le palpita la cabeza, un doloroso ritmo de dos, dos y dos, y hace una mueca. Sus dedos están unidos, pero él levanta y presiona una mano contra su cara de todos modos. Las tenues crestas de grapas debajo de su ojo derecho se encuentran con su mano, y la parte superior de su cabeza duele como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un bate.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que realmente sucedió, Shouta podría haber preferido eso.

Haciendo caso omiso de su dolor de cabeza, se aleja de la estrecha cama del hospital y balancea los pies hacia un lado. No tiene tiempo para estar acostado, necesita ponerse al día con lo que sucedió después de que el Noumu hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra el concreto. Cuanto antes mejor.

Por supuesto, ahí es cuando alguien, un médico, por su aspecto, entra en la habitación y hace una pausa.

"Ah, señor", dice, un poco desconcertado. Shouta levanta la mirada.

"Qué."

"Usted... no tiene permiso para irse, señor", dice el doctor. "O caminar, para el caso. Tu cabeza no está completamente curada. Tengo que pedirle que vuelva a sentarse."

"No puedo", dice Shouta simplemente, ignorando la forma en que los vendajes amortiguan sus palabras. "Tengo cosas que hacer."

Los labios del doctor se presionan. "Lo entiendo, señor. Sé quién eres. Pero agravar tus lesiones no te ayudará. Ya casi estás curado; Solo unos pocos días más, y podrás irte".

Shouta no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ya pasó aquí. No está de humor para perder otros días.

"Recovery Girl vendrá a verte más tarde", continúa el médico. "Si tienes la fuerza, ella usará su Quirk sobre ti. Después de que te levantes, serás libre de irte. Si quieres irte lo antes posible, te recomiendo que guardes tu fuerza y esperes".

A pesar de sí mismo, Shouta no puede evitar sentirse impresionada por el contacto directo del médico. Lentamente, se vuelve a acomodar en la cama, con las cejas levantadas.

"Supongo que has hecho esto antes".

La sonrisa del doctor está teñida de agotamiento. "Muchas veces, me temo. Ahora, ¿te gustaría que te dejara en paz o estás dispuesto a recibir visitas? Algunas personas pidieron que los llamará apenas despertara."

"Llamalos", dice Shouta, inclinándose hacia atrás. Los labios del doctor se curvan.

"Por supuesto."

Con eso, se ha ido. Shouta suspira y saborea la tranquilidad momentánea de su apacible habitación de hospital. Ese silencio no va a durar mucho. Sabe exactamente quién será su primer visitante unos treinta segundos antes de que lleguen, así que se recuesta y se prepara.

"¡Shouta!" Grita Hizashi, tropezando en la puerta y girándose. "Shouta, santa mierda -"

Shouta cierra los ojos y suspira. "Volumen, Hizashi".

"No me tomes el volumen," sisea Hizashi, acercándose. "Me diste un ataque al corazón".

"Y sin embargo, todavía estás de pie." Shouta levanta las cejas. Hizashi pone los ojos en blanco y cae en el borde de su cama. Él está en un traje civil, el cabello sin gel atado en un moño suelto y los ojos escondidos detrás de las gafas reales en lugar de las ridículas de su disfraz. Shouta piensa en lo rápido que llegó y se pregunta si estaba esperando afuera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Shouta pregunta.

"Dos días", dice Hizashi, mucho más tranquilo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Vivo", dice Shouta, digiriendo esta nueva información.

"Podrías haberme engañado. Bromeando, chico sabio. ¿Bien? ¿Malo? ¿Ninguno?"

"...Bien", dice Shouta eventualmente. "Aunque es probable que sea gracias a los analgésicos, Dios sabe cuántos hay en mi sistema".

Hizashi se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez. Pero un 'bien' es un 'bien', así que lo tomaré. Me alegra ver que estás despierto y eres inteligente de nuevo. Nos tenías muy preocupados."

"Estoy seguro", dice Shouta. "¿Cómo están los estudiantes?"

Las cejas de Hizashi se levantan. "Están bien", dice. "En su mayor parte, todos salieron bien. Un poco sacudido, pero son niños fuertes. Creo que se recuperarán."

Shouta se pone rígido. "¿En su mayor parte?"

Hizashi se desinfla, frotándose el brazo.

"...Sí", dice. "Mira, Tsukauchi está en camino, ¿de acuerdo? Lo llamé tan pronto como el médico me llamó. Tiene las declaraciones oficiales y todo, y te pondrá al día mejor que yo. Él estará aquí en... hm. ¿Quince minutos, más o menos? La estación está a pocas cuadras. ¿Suena bien? "

Algo pesado cae en el estómago de Shouta. Si bien Tsukauchi es una cara familiar y buena para ver en casos como este, no le gusta la forma en que Hizashi esquiva la pregunta...

"Mientras tanto," dice Hizashi, "¿qué debo decirle a Nedzu? Me ha estado enviando correos electrónicos, quería saber cuánto tiempo necesitabas."

Shouta frunce el ceño. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Miércoles."

"Estaré bien mañana".

"Absolutamente no. Te rompiste la cara contra el cemento, Shouta. Te tomaras un día libre"

"Ya he estado fuera por dos días", señala Shouta. "Eso es más que un día".

"Estabas inconsciente. Eso no cuenta".

"Shuzenji me vera viendo más tarde. Estaré bien mañana".

"Por el amor de Dios, Shouta".

Tsukauchi interviene, fiel a la palabra de Hizashi, aproximadamente quince minutos después. Su llegada es anunciada solo por la contracción del pomo de la puerta, lo que le da a Shouta medio segundo para callar a Hizashi antes de que ambos se enfrenten al policía. Tsukauchi se acerca a la vista de dos adultos competentes sentados, pero apenas en silencio.

"Tsukauchi," saluda Shouta, sentándose.

"Aizawa", responde secamente. "Es bueno ver que estás despierto. Nos tuviste preocupados por un tiempo."

"Estas cosas pasan", dice Shouta, aunque no deberían, en realidad no. Así no. "¿Estás aquí para darme el informe oficial?"

"Así es", dice Tsukauchi. Se acerca para tirar de una silla, que chilla contra la baldosa pulida. Una vez que está más cerca de la cama de Shouta, se sienta y saca una carpeta de su bolsa de viaje. Su expresión es sombría cuando él la tamiza.

"¿Cuánto recuerdas?" Es la primera pregunta que hace.

Shouta se detiene a pensar. "Hasta que el Noumu me rompió la cabeza en el pavimento", dice sin rodeos. Los labios de Tsukauchi se contraen.

"Podría adivinar eso", dice. "¿Qué estaba pasando a tu alrededor en ese momento?"

"No mucho", dice Shouta. "Fui tras el líder y le ordenó a esa criatura que me agarrara. Bajé bastante rápido después de eso".

La expresión de Tsukauchi se oscurece, y él mira hacia abajo. "Ah"

Shouta entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué paso después de eso?"

Tsukauchi abre su archivo y comienza a revisar los papeles. "No estamos... seguros de la línea de tiempo", comienza. "Pero, poco después de que te sacaron, creemos, apareció otro villano. Por casualidad, ¿estás familiarizado con el Leviatán?"

Shouta frunce el ceño. El nombre es familiar, pero él no lo reconoce de inmediato. Tsukauchi toma su silencio como un no.

"Ya veo", dice. "Bueno, para poner las cosas de manera simple; El Leviatán es un villano increíblemente peligroso y poco visto. En su... forma más grande, supongo, solo apareció una vez". Una pausa. "Hubo treinta y dos bajas".

El hielo se escurre en las entrañas de Shouta. De repente está completamente despierto.

"Por la razón que sea, el Leviatán atacó al Noumu al principio, la creación con la que luchaste", continúa Tsukauchi. "Los estudiantes dicen que el Noumu fue derrotado en cuestión de minutos. Después de eso, atacó cualquier cosa a la vista. Eso incluía a otros villanos y, desafortunadamente, a tus estudiantes".

Shouta se alza verticalmente. Sus dedos pican por contraerse, pero las vendas los mantienen en su lugar.

"Milagrosamente, ninguno de los estudiantes resultó gravemente herido", dice Tsukauchi. "Al menos, por el Leviatán. Uno de los villanos en el ataque perdió un brazo, pero fue salvado por los paramédicos en el lugar. Aparte de eso, el único daño que causó el Leviatán fue en la propia USJ".

Shouta deja escapar un largo suspiro. Eso es bueno.

"Entonces, ¿fui la única lesión importante?", Pregunta con cuidado. Tsukauchi vacila, y sacude la cabeza.

"...No", dice en voz baja. "Tampoco la peor".

El miedo vuelve a la tripa de Shouta.

"No fuiste el único que tenía al Noumu sobre ellos", dice Tsukauchi. "También persiguió a uno de tus alumnos: Midoriya Izuku".

Shouta obliga a su mandíbula a relajarse. "¿Como esta?"

"Vivo", dice Tsukauchi. "Aunque estaba un poco demasiado cerca del otro lado. Cuando lo encontraron, estaba a una pulgada de la muerte. Está dormido en este momento. Están esperando a que se despierte para poder traer de nuevo a Recovery Girl." Se detiene, pensativo, y sus ojos se dirigen hacia la pared del fondo. "En realidad, podría estar en la habitación contigua a la tuya, si no recuerdo mal".

Las cejas de Shouta se disparan. "¿De verdad?"

Tsukauchi asiente. "No me sorprendería. Lo trajeron aquí al mismo tiempo que tú." Shouta se cruza de manos y hace una nota mental para verificar a Midoriya, en caso de que surja la oportunidad. "Entendido. ¿Hubo otras lesiones?"

"Unos pocos, pero no tan graves". Tsukauchi revisa unos cuantos papeles. "Veamos... Sero Hanta sufrió un esguince en el tobillo a manos de un villano, y Shinsou Hitoshi se rompió el brazo huyendo del Leviatán. La mayoría de sus estudiantes también tenían pequeñas abrasiones o moretones y todos fueron tratados en el lugar por Recovery Girl".

El alivio inunda el pecho de Shouta, fresco y calmante. Están bien, entonces.

"¿No hay bajas?" Pregunta, solo para estar seguro. Tsukauchi asiente.

"No hay bajas. Gracias en gran parte a ti".

"Hice lo que se necesitaba hacer", dice Shouta. "Ahora, ¿dónde están los villanos que atacaron?"

Tsukauchi debe haber estado esperando esta pregunta. Sus labios se presionan, y se inclina hacia delante.

"Estadísticamente, casi todos están ahora bajo custodia", dice. "Sin embargo, en realidad, solo atrapamos a las tropas de tierra de bajo nivel. El líder del ataque y el villano con la Quirk de deformación (Shigaraki y Kurogiri, respectivamente) escaparon después de la aparición del Leviatán".

Shouta frunce el ceño. "¿Y el Leviatán en sí?"

Naomasa suspira. "Se ha ido también. Creemos que Kurogiri lo disipó tan pronto como fue derrotado por All Might ".

Ahora eso es inesperado. "¿All Might estaba allí?"

Tsukauchi le lanza una mirada de soslayo. "Sí. Él y la facultad llegaron poco después de que lo hiciera el Leviatán. Uno de tus estudiantes logró escapar y alertar a la escuela, pero le tomó un tiempo".

Shouta asiente lentamente, deseando en silencio que pudiera estrangular a Nedzu. De todos los días para tener una charla con el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

"A fin de cuentas, no es... el peor resultado", dice Tsukauchi, luego suspira. "Aun así, nada de esto debería haber sucedido en absoluto. Estaremos atentos a este grupo para asegurarnos de que nunca vuelva a suceder".

"Bien", dice Shouta. "¿Me mantendrás informado?"

Tsukauchi asiente. "Por supuesto. Ahora..." Él mira su reloj. "Me temo que tengo que volver corriendo a la estación para obtener algunos informes. Lamento irme tan rápido, pero..." Su sonrisa está atrapada. "Sabes cómo son estas cosas".

"Desafortunadamente", dice Shouta. "La mejor de las suertes, Tsukauchi".

"Y a ti, Aizawa," dice Tsukauchi. "Espero que tu recuperación sea rápida".

Poniéndose de pie, se pone el sombrero en la cabeza y desaparece por la puerta. Shouta lo mira irse, el conocimiento que ahora tiene asentado en su pecho.

Que desastre.

Hizashi se va poco después de Tsukauchi, dejando a Shouta con algunas horas hasta la visita de Shuzenji. La directriz obvia sería dormir, después de todo, Dios sabe que no tendrá mucho de eso después de salir. Pero las palabras de Tsukauchi lo han dejado inquieto, y no se sorprende cuando se encuentra saliendo de la cama. El médico puede morderse la lengua; No es como si Shouta estuviera yendo lejos.

El pasillo está vacío cuando sale, por lo que, con pasos cautelosos, se dirige hacia la izquierda. Un rápido vistazo a la puerta confirma que sí pertenece a Midoriya, y con un aliento fortificante, Shouta gira el pomo y camina.

Es silencioso, excepto por el leve zumbido de la electricidad y el pitido repetitivo de los monitores. La habitación se siente extrañamente vacía, más vacía que la de Shouta. Sin embargo, es cualquier cosa menos vacía; en el centro de la habitación, contra la pared derecha, hay una cama idéntica a la de Shouta. Y sobre ella se encuentra Midoriya.

Se ve como el infierno. La piel que no está vendada ha sido magullada y maltratada con un morado moteado, destacando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y esa extraña cicatriz suya. Desde los hombros hacia abajo, está escondido debajo de una delgada manta, pero Shouta no duda que el resto de él esté en una condición similar.

Es extraño. Shouta estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus estudiantes golpeados, él enseña en una escuela de héroes, por el amor de Dios. Ser golpeado podría estar en el currículo. Además, los estudiantes que enseña pasan a ser héroes profesionales, uno de los trabajos más peligrosos que se pueden tomar. No es ajeno a ver lesiones como esta.

Pero nunca de esta manera. Nunca en alguien tan joven.

Lo que sucedió en la USJ no debería haber ocurrido. Eso es obvio, pero ahora, ante sus consecuencias brutales, Shouta encuentra un incendio en ese pensamiento que antes no estaba allí. Sus estudiantes no deberían haber tenido que enfrentar algo así tan pronto, sin importar para qué se estén preparando. Esa es la cosa: se supone que la UA debe prepararlos, no cederlos ciegamente.

Él sabe que no es culpa de la UA. Pero eso no significa que no haya medidas preventivas que deban tomarse.

Esa es la primera orden del negocio, entonces; Una vez que salga de este hospital, hablará con Nedzu. Dios sabe que la rata debe estar divirtiéndose resistiendo la inevitable tormenta de los medios de comunicación. Dios, qué desorden deben estar las cosas en el exterior.

Bueno, UA no es ajena a la controversia, ni lo es a recuperarse después de tales cosas. Nunca han pasado por algo así, pero si alguien puede manejarlo, es Nedzu.

Suspira, apagando algunas de las furiosas ascuas que parpadean en su pecho. Hay un momento y un lugar para la ira, y aquí, parado en la habitación del hospital de su estudiante inconsciente, no lo es. Él debe descansar, para que Shuzenji pueda ayudarlo a salir.

Se va con una última mirada por encima del hombro al cuerpo inconsciente de Midoriya. Él es... muy humano, tendido allí; ninguna escama se extiende por sus mejillas, ninguna aleta de punta verde revolotea al lado de su cabeza. Es más pequeño así. Más frágil.

Shouta se fuerza a recordar el rayo de doce puntas, que dividió el aire como grietas a través de un vidrio. Midoriya no es frágil. Alguien frágil se habría alejado de cualquier lesión que le causara esa cicatriz en la cara.

Las preguntas pueden esperar. Por ahora, necesita dormir.

Fiel a la palabra del doctor, Shuzenji llega en algún momento de la tarde.

Ella tiembla cuando lo ve.

"Mírate", murmura ella. "Golpeado hasta una pulpa".

"Fui yo o los estudiantes", dice Shouta. "Por lo que he oído, me fue fácil".

"Entonces te hablaron de Midoriya" Shuzenji suspira. "Ese pobre muchacho. El estado en que se encontraba cuando lo vi por primera vez..." Ella sacude la cabeza, y sus ojos se deslizan. "Relativo a él, sí, es posible que te haya ido fácil. Pero eso no niega las lesiones que tienes".

"No", dice Shouta secamente. "Ese es tu trabajo."

"¿Eso fue una broma?" Shuzenji pregunta, fingiendo conmoción. "Parece que ese monstruo hizo más daño a tu cabeza de lo que pensé. ¿Qué diría Yamada?"

Shouta entrecierra los ojos. Ella se queja.

"Por favor, lo he visto todo. Ahora, levántate, así podemos dejar todo esto detrás".

Shouta levanta su frente, y Shuzenji se acerca a él y le da un rápido beso. Su peculiaridad se extiende como la cálida miel a través de sus venas, y el latido en su cabeza se reduce a una punzada apagada. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, su cansancio aumenta, amenazando con arrastrarlo en ese instante.

"Recuerda, ningún esfuerzo después de esto", advierte Shuzenji. "Sé que intentarás escabullirte antes de que estés completamente curado, y si lo haces, me enteraré".

"Me iré cuando esté listo", dice Shouta, y se va cada vez que se puede. Shuzenji suspira.

"Te marcharás cuando creas que estás listo, más bien", dice ella. "Cuídate, Aizawa."

"Gracias, Shuzenji", dice Shouta. Así, él se inclina hacia atrás, y está fuera en el momento en que su cabeza golpea la almohada.

—-

El primer día de regreso después de USJ es... extraño.

Ochako no está segura de lo que había estado esperando. Sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, pero no estaba segura de cómo, exactamente. ¿Hablarían de lo que pasó? ¿O todos ellos solo... fingirían que no pasó nada?

Midoriya no está en el tren cuando sube. Ella había imaginado que no lo haría, pero algo se posa en su pecho, pesado y hueco. La ausencia de Midoriya es un recordatorio; esto es real, esto sucedió. La deja inquieta e incómoda, y se queda así durante todo el viaje en tren.

Sus compañeros de viaje no ayudan. Normalmente, ella usa su uniforme UA con un sentido de orgullo. Ahora, sin embargo, ella desea poder cubrirlo. Los colores reveladores actúan como un faro, que atrae la atención de todos. A menos que estén viviendo bajo una roca, todos en Musutafu saben lo que pasó. El peso de sus miradas se vuelve insoportable; Ochako se encoge aún más con cada minuto que pasa.

Ojalá Midoriya estuviera aquí. Así ella no tendría que hacer eso sola.

El viaje en tren pasa en un parpadeo. Cuando se detiene, está llena de energía nerviosa. La marea rápida la ha barrido del tren y, finalmente, está sola. Ella traga, respira hondo para calmarse y salta por las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Desafortunadamente, el interior de la UA es tan malo como el tren; Donde quiera que vaya, la gente nota sus chaquetas del curso de Héroes y la mira fijamente. Los susurros la siguen como una imagen secundaria, y ella traga y los bloquea. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reflexiones y preguntas, nadie es lo suficientemente audaz como para detenerla.

Y luego ella entra en su aula.

Alrededor de la mitad de sus compañeros de clase ya están aquí, dando vueltas y hablando en voz baja. El ambiente es una bofetada en la cara; Uraraka casi se pregunta si ella está en el aula equivocada. Pero no, es la correcta... está Sero, con una sonrisa nerviosa, hablando con Kaminari y Jirou. Por la ventana, Yaoyorozu y Shiozaki están mirando algo en el teléfono de Yaoyorozu. Shiozaki asiente con la cabeza.

Está muy lejos de la exuberante clase en la que Ochako entró el primer día y, en el fondo, duele. No es justo que su entusiasmo haya sido destruido en menos de un mes.

Pero esto no durará para siempre, se dice Ochako. Por supuesto que ahora están más tranquilos: todos están cansados, todos están procesando las cosas. Estarán bien. Esto no volverá a suceder y cuando se recuperen serán más fuertes.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella mantiene la cabeza alta y entra a la clase. Yaoyorozu ofrece una cálida sonrisa y sin Iida ni Shinsou a la vista, Ochako se acerca para pararse a su lado.

"Buenos días", dice Yaoyorozu. Ochako se hace eco del saludo, levantándose para sentarse en el escritorio a su lado. Desde su lugar contra la pared, Shiozaki levanta la vista, interesada.

"No creo que nos hayamos conocido todavía", dice ella. "Mi nombre es Shiozaki."

"Uraraka Ochako", responde Ochako, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. "¡Encantada de conocerte!"

Shiozaki asiente, apoyándose contra la pared. Yaoyorozu retoma la conversación desde allí.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Bastante bien", responde Ochako. "¿Tú?"

"Bien", dice Yaoyorozu, un poco nerviosa. "Aunque... todavía estoy un poco agitada, si soy sincera".

La sonrisa de Ochako vacila. "...Sí", dice ella, frotándose el brazo. "Yo también. ¡Pero hey! Se acabó, al menos. Y dudo que vuelva a suceder".

"...¿Podemos realmente estar seguros?" Alguien interviene desde su izquierda, y Ochako se vuelve hacia Jirou, quien se ha separado de los chicos. Ella está agarrando el borde de su orejera con una expresión desinteresada, pero hay tensión en sus hombros que es difícil de ignorar.

Yaoyorozu frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, estamos en una escuela de héroes", dice Jirou. Ella se sube a un escritorio y se encorva, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. "De una manera jodida tiene sentido que nos ataquen. Estoy bastante segura de que tampoco atraparon a todos los villanos. ¿Qué les impide volver a hacerlo?"

Yaoyorozu presiona sus labios. "Bueno, mis padres dijeron que la escuela está pasando por encima y más allá con la seguridad ahora, por lo que incluso si los villanos no atacan de nuevo, va a ser mucho más difícil. Además, al menos ahora lo estaremos esperando."

"No estoy seguro de que esperar lo haga más fácil", dice Jirou. Ella hace una mueca. "Yo solo... no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Apenas se siente real, y sin embargo, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me siento inestable. Es estúpido."

"No creo que sea estúpido", dice Shiozaki en voz baja. "Creo que así es para todos nosotros".

"Sí, pero... se supone que somos héroes", desafía Jirou, claramente frustrada. "¿Qué tipo de héroes somos si no podemos superar esto?"

"¿Unos en entrenamiento?" Sero sugiere desde el otro lado de la sala. Los ojos de Jirou se fijan en él, y se estremece, jugueteando con su dispensador de cinta.

"Yo... quiero decir... sí, un héroe entrenado podría tomar algo así con calma, pero estamos... todavía no estamos allí. Hemos estado en esta escuela durante una semana y media. Todavía nos quedan tres años. Eso es... mucho tiempo".

"Sí", dice Ochako, inclinándose hacia adelante. "No creo que tengamos que saber cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas todavía. Tenemos tiempo. Podemos resolverlo".

Jirou no responde.

Ochako suspira, pero no está segura de qué más puede hacer. Ella es salvada por Kaminari, quien se levanta mientras apunta con el lápiz.

"Uh... Tal vez este sea un mal momento, pero... para estar seguros, no nos asignaron tarea en este pequeño descanso, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Jirou se vuelve incrédula. "No, no nos asignaron tarea después de que casi morimos, Kaminari. Jesucristo."

"Sólo estaba comprobando!" Kaminari dice a la defensiva. "Sólo pensé... ¡No lo sé!"

"¿En qué nos asignarían la tarea?" Jirou pregunta. "'¿Cómo 'no morir cuando nos atacan los villanos'?"

"Quiero decir... es UA", dice Sero. "No, no como él lo dijo, pero..."

"¡Amigo!" Kaminari dice, golpeando una mano en su pecho. "¿Estás de mi lado o no?"

Así, parte de la tensión en la habitación se desvanece. No se ha ido, no del todo, pero Ochako no cree que alguna lo haga. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, y no se puede negar, no importa cuánto quieran.

En los pocos minutos antes de la campana, el resto de la clase entra corriendo. Entre los recién llegados se encuentran Shinsou, que está a punto de morir y un curiosamente tarde Iida. Se acomodan en sus asientos al lado y detrás de Uraraka, Shinsou sale como una luz antes de que su cabeza incluso golpee el escritorio. Ochako echa un vistazo a las sombras bajo sus ojos y decide que despertarlo solo sería cruel. En cambio, intercambia saludos con Iida. Iida es más rígido de lo habitual, pero sonríe cuando Uraraka lo hace y la deja divagar acerca de dormir casi un día después de la USJ.

Cuando suena el timbre, la sala queda en silencio, esperando. Por un momento, Ochako casi espera que las puertas se abran a la forma envuelta en el saco de dormir del Sr. Aizawa, pero no lo hacen. En cambio, una cara familiar diferente atraviesa las puertas, papeles en una mano.

"¡Buenos días!" Present Mic chirria. "Me alegra verlos a todos".

Ochako intercambia una mirada con Iida. A ella no le sorprende que tengan un sustituto, pero ¿qué significa eso? ¿El señor Aizawa...?

No son los únicos que tienen miradas nerviosas, porque Present Mic sonríe con cariño y unifica sus papeles en el podio. "Shouta... ah, Aizawa está bien. Sé que todos ustedes están preocupados por él. Está bien, solo necesita un par de días más para descansar". Hace una pausa y agrega: "Aunque... conociéndolo, él estará aquí mañana de todos modos. Mientras tanto, seré su sustituto. ¿Suena bien?"

Esto le gana unos pocos asentimientos de alivio. Parece satisfecho, y Ochako agradece a quien quiera que esté escuchando que no trata de persuadirlos por un "YEAH". Tal vez sea porque él lo entiende, toda esa... cosa de ansiedad post-villano. Cuanto más lo piensa, más suena cierto. Los héroes se enfrentan a villanos y escenarios terroríficos todo el tiempo; tiene sentido que estén acostumbrados a temer así.

Ella también tendrá que acostumbrarse. Ella lo sabe ahora. Desearía no tener que acostumbrarse tan pronto, pero... es lo que es. Ella hará lo que pueda, y sus compañeros de clase también lo harán. Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes.

Ellos continúan.

—-

Suena un teléfono. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces-

Contestan.

"¿Quién es?"

Una risa ligera. "Te voy a dar tres conjeturas".

"Dios- ¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Oh, nada, por el momento. Simplemente te estoy recordando nuestro trato. Además, quería felicitarte por tu fiasco en la UA. Qué alegría fue ver eso".

El roce de dientes sobre dientes, luego un silbido, como algo que se derrumba en polvo fino. "Te conseguiremos tu mocoso. Solo danos unas semanas."

Un _tsk_. "Soy un hombre ocupado, _Manos Asesinas_. No creo que pueda esperar tanto."

"Acordamos conseguirte el niño. Nunca acordamos cuándo. Ahora vete a la mierda. Te llamaremos cuando estemos listos."

"Encantador como siempre. Dile a tu niñera que dije hola".

Un clic, un zumbido, y la llamada cae.


	18. Chapter 18

Post... CAMBIE DE PC!

Recuerdan que dije que mi PC fallaba?

Post murió y al fin pude comprarme una nueva(Y que mejor celebración que un nuevo cap de Leviatan) :3

Tiene un teclado ingles (Es una lap) y por eso es posible que falten signos de interrogación o tildes.

Se que lo puedo cambiar pero el teclado Ingles me resulta mejor para mi trabajo y me da flojera cambiar la configuración de Win cada que hago una cosa diferente :3

Recuerden dejarle comentarios a la autora original :3

Izuku se despierta en silencio.

No es el silencio físico lo que lo afecta, sino el silencio dentro de su cabeza. Donde está acostumbrado al ruido blanco constante, simplemente... nada. Sin gritos, sin escamas cambiantes, nada. Ese peso familiar todavía está allí, descansando justo por encima de la base de su cuello, pero no se mueve. Quieto.

Parpadea un par de veces, limpiando la niebla de sus ojos y se frota la cabeza. Todo es blanco; paredes blancas, pisos blancos, sábanas blancas. Un suave pitido llama su atención; se congela al ver bolsas intravenosas y monitores.

Un hospital.

"...¿Qué?" Él gruñe, parpadeando. ¿Por qué está en un hospital? Que hizo-

La conciencia lo golpea con la fuerza de un maremoto. Jadea, y los recuerdos se rompen y se arremolinan detrás de sus párpados. Agua, llenando su garganta y su pecho, el agudo destello de las garras de un villano. Hay tierra, el brillo de las cuchillas en un sol nublado, y luego los puños masivos y manchados de sangre del Noumu presionándolo contra el suelo mientras el Leviatán _grita-_

Se endereza en su cama chirriante. Lo dejó salir. Dejó salir al Leviatán y no puede recordar lo que sucedió después.

Su aliento comienza a ir más rápido. Necesita saber qué pasó. Necesita saber lo que hizo. Necesita saber a quién mató. Dios mío, ¿y si fue alguien de su clase? ¿Y si fue Tsuyu o Shinsou? Estaban cerca, recuerda que estaban cerca, habría sido muy fácil.

A su alrededor, el mundo nada y se congela con una capa de electricidad estática, vertiginosa y distante. Sus oídos están sonando, pero a través de eso, alguien dice su nombre; una y otra vez, hasta que encuentra fuerza dentro de sí para mirar hacia arriba.

Hay una mujer joven parada sobre él, cabello largo y negro atado en un moño. Él no la reconoce, pero ella está usando un uniforme de hospital y sus labios están presionados en una delgada línea.

"¿Midoriya?" Ella dice suavemente. "Está bien. Estás bien."

Intenta abrir la boca para preguntar qué pasó, pero las palabras tropiezan con su rápida respiración y le tapan la garganta.

"Escúchame", dice ella, aún más tranquila. "Estás en el hospital. ¿Me entiendes?"

A pesar de las náuseas que se le enroscan en la garganta, asiente. La acción es desigual, como un videojuego que se queda unos pocos cuadros atrás. La mujer sonríe de todos modos.

"Bien. Ahora, voy a respirar y vas a hacerlo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Entra por diez, espera por diez, afuera por diez. ¿Entendido?"

Ella toma una respiración medida. Izuku tose: sus pulmones no dejan de expandirse por sí mismos. Con la garganta entrecortada, su corazón se acelera de nuevo.

La mujer lo hace callar. "Puedes hacerlo", dice ella.

"Yo... yo puedo... no puedo", tartamudea, ahogándose en cada sílaba.

"Sí puedes. De nuevo, cuenta diez."

Ella respira Él falla. Ella respira de nuevo. Él falla. Ella respira. Él copia.

En la quinta repetición, sus pulmones están marginalmente bajo control y la habitación ya no gira. Para la sexta, las náuseas se han ido y él se recuesta contra la cama del hospital. Sus ojos están calientes, y cuando se los limpia, descubre que ha estado llorando.

"Ahí tienes", dice la mujer. "Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros."

"¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo he...?", Gruñe Izuku, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Una semana", dice la mujer. "Eres muy fuerte para haber salido como lo hiciste".

Otra capa de niebla se asienta sobre su mente. ¿Una semana? ¿Estuvo fuera por una semana? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no puede recordarlo?

Debe mostrar su horror, porque la simpatía atraviesa su sonrisa. "Has pasado por mucho. No te presiones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Traga, se obliga a asentir. Él todavía está temblando.

"Mientras tanto", dice la mujer, "Tienes a alguien que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para verte".

Él sabe quién es antes de que ella abra la boca. "¿M-Mamá?"

La mujer irradia. "¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?"

Él asiente desesperadamente, intentando tartamudear una respuesta. Afortunadamente, no tiene que hacerlo; "Espera un momento", le dice la mujer, y luego desaparece por la puerta. Sin ella, la sala blanca vuelve a su antiguo silencio sofocante, e Izuku no puede evitar su curiosidad espontánea. Vacilante y cauteloso, vuelve a meterse en su cabeza.

Nada. El Leviatán permanece en silencio.

Debería estar feliz por eso, pero no siente nada en absoluto.

"¡Izuku!" La puerta se abre segundos antes de que mamá se apresure, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos sospechosamente brillantes. Para cuando su cerebro la registra ya está en sus brazos. Ella lo abraza tan fuerte que le crujen las costillas, pero a él no podría importarle menos.

"Mamá", jadea. Sus ojos se sienten calientes otra vez.

"Estaba tan asustada", susurra en su hombro. "Ellos ... me llamaron y... oh, Izuku. "

"Estoy bien", susurra, mintiendo entre dientes. "Yo... estoy bien, mamá".

El silencio desciende después de eso. La otra mujer, una enfermera,parece darse cuenta y se va para darles algo de privacidad. Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante al menos diez minutos, incluso después de que se cierra la puerta. Mamá es la primera en retirarse.

Izuku la deja ir, nota la forma en que se limpia los ojos con manos temblorosas.

"Mamá", dice, y aunque sabe que no debería, pregunta: "¿qué pasó?"

Su expresión se arruga, y es como si alguien hubiera enterrado un bloque de hielo en su pecho. Ella sabe. No hay forma de que no lo haga. Dios mío, ¿qué piensa ella de él?

"Por favor", dice, y su voz sale fina. "Yo... necesito saberlo".

Y, vacilante, ella le dice.

Es extraño escucharla volver a contar la historia mientras sus propios recuerdos pasan en el fondo de su cerebro. Ella le cuenta cómo los villanos atacaron la escuela, los separaron, los rodearon y él asiente con la cabeza. Eso lo recuerda.

Mantiene un ritmo constante en cada evento, pero sus palabras tiemblan. Cuando llega a Aizawa y al Noumu, se tambalea y la sangre de Izuku se convierte en hielo.

"El Señor Aizawa ", dice. "Él... ¿él...?"

"Está bien, bebé", dice mamá, respirando profundamente. "Él- estaba cerca. Lo vi, estaba en la habitación contigua a la tuya. Perdió mucha sangre".

Las manos de Izuku tiemblan. Baja la mirada hacia la manta raída en su regazo. Asiente

"Estaba enojada con él, al principio", susurra mamá. "Por no evitar esto. Pero luego los médicos me dijeron lo que hizo, cómo estuvo a punto de morir... protegiéndote."

"Lo sé", dice Izuku, mirando la manta. "Estuve ahí."

Cuando levanta la vista, es el turno de mamá de mirar hacia otro lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Y después de eso, había... otro villano. Uno gigante."

Él conoce su nombre antes de que ella lo diga. Eso no suaviza el impacto en absoluto.

"El Leviatán".

Es extraño escuchar ese nombre en voz alta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de su cabeza que casi había olvidado que otras personas lo conocen. Ahora, se le congela el aliento en sus pulmones y su garganta se tensa. Traga, ignorando la forma en que su corazón late más rápido que el trino de un pájaro cantor.

"¿Qué fue lo que...?", Pregunta, y le aterroriza la respuesta.

"Destruyó las instalaciones", dice mamá. "Me dijeron que nadie resultó herido, gracias a Dios. Atacó a algunos de tus amigos, pero están bien"

Izuku casi se derrumba de alivio. Los recuerdos fluyen libremente ahora; ve a Shinsou atrapado debajo del Leviatán, debajo de sus garras. Las náuseas se arremolinan en sus entrañas y la única razón por la que no se desmorona en ese momento es porque Shinsou salió bien.

Sin embargo, eso todavía deja la cuestión de las secuelas.

Toda esta conversación, mamá no ha evitado el tema del Leviatán. Ella lo ha estado llamando 'eso' y villano también, y eso le hace detenerse. Ella no llamaría al Leviatán un villano si supiera que es él, sin importar las circunstancias.

Eso significa que... ella no lo sabe.

Izuku no entiende. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? No hay forma de que saliera de la USJ con su identidad intacta. ¿No se lo dijeron?

"El Leviatán", dice, y esa palabra es pesada en sus labios, acre y desconocida. "¿Que le paso a eso?"

"All Might lo derrotó", dice mamá, y sus palabras son como una llave, abriendo una puerta en su mente. Los recuerdos que brotan detrás de sus párpados amenazan con destrozarlo, por lo que los arroja a un lado y los bloquea. Él recuerda ahora y desea no haberlo hecho. En cambio, se centra en el alivio. No importa que se haya lastimado. El Leviatán fue derrotado. Puede ser derrotado

"Después de eso, simplemente... desapareció", continúa mamá, profundamente preocupada. "Dijeron que todavía lo están buscando, pero..." Ella traga saliva. "Da miedo, saber que algo así todavía está ahí afuera".

Eso es todo. Ella definitivamente no lo sabe, y tampoco nadie más.

Izuku debería decirle. Necesita decirle, esto no puede seguir siendo un secreto por más tiempo.

Pero es un cobarde y no puede.

Dejan atrás el tema de la USJ después de eso. En cambio, mamá le cuenta otras cosas: lo amable que es la Sra. Okyoita, lo tranquila que es la casa, lo feliz que está de tenerlo de vuelta. Él escucha hasta que su cabeza se vuelve más y más pesada, y cuando sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse, ella lo inclina hacia abajo y lo deja en paz. Apenas la ve irse, apenas registra el puñado de médicos y enfermeras que la siguen. Sus pensamientos son pesados y huecos, y lo arrastran a la inconsciencia vacía.

Los próximos días pasan de manera similar: puntos de conciencia intercalados a través de períodos de sueño. Recovery Girl visita el tercer día, y él duerme durante todo el cuarto. En el quinto, todo su cuerpo está adolorido, pero le dicen que sus heridas mayores están curadas y que, con un poco de descanso, estará bien.

No se siente bien.

Le dan de alta la mañana del sexto día. Mamá le trae ropa para cambiarse, una camisa y pantalones cortos, y él tira su bata de hospital. Cuando se va, su cabeza sigue en silencio. Ha estado asi por días.

Todavía no está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

No hablan mucho en el camino de regreso a casa. Es solo un corto viaje en tren e Izuku se pierde en sus pensamientos la mitad del viaje, perdiendo la noción del tiempo en las paredes borrosas afuera. Siente ojos curiosos en su espalda, pero nadie se le acerca, por lo que lo ignora.

Su departamento está oscuro cuando mamá abre la puerta. Izuku entra y respira el olor familiar de polvo y ambientadores con aroma a pino. Es calmante y agotador, y se mueve para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de que pueda, la mano de mamá cae sobre su hombro.

"Izuku", dice en voz baja. "Yo... necesito preguntarte algo".

Izuku se congela. Lentamente, él mira hacia arriba. Mamá lo está mirando y se ve... triste.

"... ¿Sí?", Pregunta.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", Pregunta ella. "Sobre la cicatriz en tu espalda".

No es la pregunta que esperaba, y tal vez por eso golpea tan fuerte como lo hace. Con toda honestidad, casi lo había olvidado. Es difícil no recordar la que está en su rostro, lo ve cada vez que se mira en un espejo, pero el que está en su espalda yace fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. Olvidó que nunca se lo había contado. No puedo recordar si incluso lo había planeado.

"Yo... iba a hacerlo", dice sin embargo. "Pero yo solo... no sabía cómo, y supongo que lo olvidé. Sabía que te asustaría, y yo... no quería eso."

Mamá se acerca a él y lo toma en sus brazos. "Oh, Izuku", susurra. "No tienes que protegerme. Necesito saber estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo sé", murmura en su pecho.

Ella lo aprieta una vez, luego retrocede. "No estoy enojada contigo", dice ella. "No pienses eso. Entiendo por qué estarías asustado. Pero necesito saber estas cosas, para poder estar allí para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí", dice Izuku. Mamá sonríe

"No más secretos, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice ella, tomando su mano. Levanta la vista y, en ese momento, nunca se sintió más vacío.

"Si. No más secretos."

—-

Cuando Izuku entra a su habitación, lo primero que nota es lo limpio que está todo. Se ha aspirado la alfombra, se han guardado las pocas ropas en elpiso y su cama está hecha de forma crujiente. En su escritorio, su teléfono está enchufado y cargando. Mamá debe haber hecho todo esto.

La culpa se eleva en la garganta de Izuku como bilis. Se la traga.

Sin pensarlo, desconecta su teléfono y lo enciende. La pantalla se ilumina para revelar docenas y docenas de textos no leídos, y su estómago se pone de pie. Hay nombres que reconoce, y luego un puñado de números desconocidos, sus compañeros de clase, sin duda, y todos le preguntan por él. Todos están preocupados por él.

Se preocupan por él y no tienen idea de que todo es culpa suya.

No se da cuenta de que está temblando hasta que su teléfono se desliza de su mano y rebota en la alfombra. Debería recogerlo, pero sus pensamientos están nublados, todo se desenfoca. Se tambalea hacia un lado y se derrumba sobre su cama, acurrucándose fuertemente. En el piso, su teléfono suena.

Necesita responderles. Les debe eso, entre todo lo demás, pero... lo va a matar. No puede leer sus mensajes, llenos de genuina y sincera preocupación y salir de una pieza. No es que estuviera comenzando en una, de todos modos.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se queda en la cama, obligandose a salir del mundo. No le importa, de verdad. Espera, entumecido y temblando, hasta que finalmente puede reunir el valor para levantarse. Cuando lo hace, respira, levanta su teléfono del piso y lo desbloquea. No importa si puede o no puede hacer esto. Tiene que hacerlo.

Bit es el más fácil. Siempre lo es.

Hay algunos textos antiguos no leídos, preguntándole sobre cosas al azar, pero son superados por algunos desesperados: "Escuché lo que pasó, ¿estás bien?". Izuku traga y escribe su respuesta con manos temblorosas.

 **narutofóbico [10:34]**

Si. estoy bien

No está terriblemente sorprendido cuando Bit responde casi de inmediato.

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:35]**

mido

Oh Dios mío

 **narutofóbico [10:35]**

Oye

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:35]**

Dios, es bueno saber de ti

me asustaste amigo

Hablé con Tsukauchi, dijo que es ilegal que mueras. no hagas eso

A pesar de sí mismo, Izuku se ríe, ahogado y mojado.

 **narutofóbico [10:36]**

el detective?

por favor dime que no

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:37]**

Quiero decir que lo hice pero no sobre eso

 **narutofóbico [10:37]**

que rompiste

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:37]**

escucha

 **narutofóbico [10:37]**

Qué era

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:37]**

nada.

de importancia

 **narutofóbico [10:38]**

¿buzón?

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:38]**

Si

de todas formas, eh. ¿te importa si vengo?

realmente quiero verte

Izuku mira fijamente la pantalla, sorprendido con la guardia baja. ¿Quiere ver a Bit? ¿Pero qué derecho tiene para rechazarlo? Sus dedos se ciernen sobre las teclas, la frustración burbujeando.

 **narutofóbico [10:40]**

no lo sé

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:40]**

lo entiendo amigo, dw

Tome su tiempo. Estaré aquí si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

 **narutofóbico [10:41]**

Bien.

gracias Bit

Bit escribe e Izuku espera, desconcertado. Luego el estado desaparece y Bit responde;

 **Cuchillo de 6000 grados [10:42]**

Estaré aquí para ti, mido

Solo así, la conversación ha terminado. La culpa que Izuku ha estado conteniendo con los músculos tensos se dobla sobre él dos veces. _Estaré aquí para ti_. Una frase tan simple, pero lo golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago de All Might. Izuku supone que ahora sabe cómo se siente _un puñetazo de All Might_. La idea hace que su sangre se cuaje y sus manos tiemblen. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos.

Bit no tiene idea de que es amigo de un monstruo.

Se merece algo mejor. Se merece a alguien que no le mienta a diario, alguien que merezca su maldito apoyo. Alguien que no es un asesino empapado de sangre que casi asesinó a toda su maldita clase.

El mundo se desvanece de nuevo, e Izuku se ahoga con el nudo en la garganta, tosiendo. Lágrimas calientes gotean de sus mejillas; se frota los ojos con el dorso de las manos, pero no ayuda.

Su teléfono suena.

Quince mensajes no leídos lo fulminan con la mirada y se acomodan en su pecho. Quince mensajes de las personas que corrieron gritando de terror, probablemente revisándolo, queriendo saber si está bien.

Debería decirles.

El pensamiento trae una risa amarga a sus labios. ¿Cómo puede? Es demasiado cobarde, ¿como podría hacerlo? _Oye, ¿recuerdas esa serpiente gigante que casi te mata? Bueno, en realidad ese era yo! ¡Sorpresa!_

Es enfermizo.

No merece hablar con ellos. No merece tener sus números. Nunca lo hizo, pero ahora es aún peor. Son buenas personas. Sus únicas interacciones con asesinos como él deberían ser en el trabajo años en el futuro, con sus Quirks listos.

Pero él no puede simplemente no responder. Cuanto más espere, peor será. Entonces aprieta su teléfono, se pasa una mano por la boca y escribe.

Los primeros textos a los que responde son los números desconocidos. Afortunadamente, todos dicen sus nombres en sus textos de "mejórate pronto". Izuku no cree que haya recibido tantas notificaciones en su vida.

La culpa en su pecho es familiar, ahora. Probablemente esté allí para quedarse.

En orden cronológico, están Kirishima, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Shouji y Hagakure. Él responde con cuidado a cada uno de ellos, pasando los temblores en sus manos y escribiendo algo como "Estoy bien, gracias". Él le reza a Dios porque no respondan.

Luego están Uraraka, Iida y Shinsou.

Han estado usando el chat grupal con los cuatro, pero también le han enviado mensajes de texto individualmente. Izuku abre primero los de Uraraka e Iida, ignorando la marea que susurra que no los merece.

Él sabe que no. Por dios, lo sabe desde el primer día.

Uraraka e Iida reciben respuestas en la misma línea que los demás; simple, al punto. Izuku no tiene estómago para nada más.

Eso deja a Shinsou.

Shinsou es el que ha estado temiendo. Izuku apenas puede pensar en su nombre sin sumergirse en el vívido recuerdo de cómo casi lo había matado, cómo había estado a pocos milímetros de él. No es nada menos que un milagro que Izuku haya encontrado la fuerza para retener el Leviatán, y se pregunta: ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho?

Los textos de Shinsou son simples:

 **Shinsou [2:34]**

Escuché que estás en el hospital. Espero que estés bien

 **Shinsou [11:34]**

por favor que estes bien

Es como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado de frente contra el concreto. Puede imaginar a Shinsou en su mente claramente, demasiado claramente, y por un momento, está de vuelta en ese lugar abandonado. Su habitación se desvanece, reemplazada por oleadas de sombras de tinta, y sobre él, las imágenes se fragmentan y astillan. Respira, pero su garganta está obstruida y apretada, y se está hundiendo.

Y luego no lo esta. Está en su habitación, respirando demasiado rápido, agarrando su teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

El no puede hacer esto.

Como si el momento no pudiera empeorar, un traqueteo familiar finalmente suena detrás de las costillas de Izuku. Él se sobresalta, respirando hondo con los dientes apretados. El Leviatán lo repite con un gruñido apagado, y unas pocas escamas caen sobre su rostro.

Izuku lo golpea. Violentamente.

Su cabeza palpita en protesta, pero el Leviatán no está solo amortiguado, ahora, está en silencio. Ni una sola escala estropea su piel.

Eso es lo que obtienes , Izuku piensa amargamente para sí mismo, furioso. Las náuseas se hinchan en su pecho, y una vez más, su habitación se está sofocando. La presión en su pecho está empezando a aumentar. El necesita salir. Necesita ir a un lugar donde pueda estar solo, donde no lastime a nadie. Donde nadie lo encontrará.

Él sabe dónde está eso.

"Voy a ir a dar un paseo", le dice a su madre mientras se apresura a través de la cocina, yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ella levanta la vista, cejas levantadas.

"Izuku, ¿estás seguro?", Pregunta con cuidado. "No sé si-"

"Estaré bien", le dice, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. Se siente transparente. "Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire".

El paseo a la playa pasa en un borrón. Eso podría ser porque Izuku se desconecta y corre la mitad; No está seguro. De cualquier manera, lo alcanza en un tiempo récord, y el olor a sal y el choque de las olas es angelical. Qué extraño, que algo celestial calme a un demonio.

Es un día de escuela y hace bastante frío, así que no hay nadie cerca. Aún así, alguien podría venir. Es ese pensamiento lo que lo impulsa a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, ocultándolos con su teléfono en tierra.

El viento es frío contra su cuello desnudo mientras se sumerge en el agua. La arena se desliza sobre sus pies, áspera y chirriante, y la espuma blanca se arremolina alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Traga saliva, respira hondo y repite.

Un paso lleva el agua hasta las rodillas, otro, hasta la cintura. Luego, está hasta los hombros, y el agua se balancea alrededor de su cuello. La corriente tira, haciéndole señas más profundo; él aguanta la respiración y deja que sus rodillas se doblen.

El agua se precipita en sus oídos y nariz, barriendo su cabello hacia atrás y cavando en sus párpados apretados. En cuestión de segundos, su lengua está saturada de sal y sus labios se sienten secos. Lo ignora, frotando sus ojos y parpadeando la dura quemadura que encuentra allí.

El Leviatán salta en el momento en que Izuku le da un poco de holgura, y como siempre, inmediatamente trata de dominarlo. Le desgarra, un grito desordenado de aletas y escamas, y él empuja hacia atrás con la misma dureza. Con toda su fuerza, aprieta los dientes y lo empuja contra su pecho, donde golpea sus venas. Le suena la cabeza, pero su agarre en las cadenas es más firme que el acero. Poco a poco, los gritos se desvanecen al ruido blanco, se quita la camisa de donde ahora están sus agallas y respira.

Ahora que está completamente bajo el agua, es imposible ignorar el arrastre de la corriente. Se balancea de un lado a otro a tiempo con las olas, los pies levantando nubes de arena pálida. Su cabello revolotea alrededor de su rostro, así que lo alisa y trata de nadar hacia adelante.

A diferencia de antes, el agua se niega a ayudarlo; cada pocos metros que avanza, es arrastrado a la misma longitud hacia atrás, pateando desesperadamente contra la marea rodante. El agua es como un gato, decidida a llevar a su gatito insolente a casa. Pero Izuku no puede irse a casa, todavía no; él empuja hacia adelante, empuja hacia adelante y, finalmente, el océano lo deja.

Está demasiado exhausto para nadar hasta el lugar del descenso, por lo que se desplaza a lo largo del fondo, flotando justo por encima de las llanuras ondulantes de arena gris azulada. Cuando el mundo real se ha desvanecido, se arrodilla y se acurruca en cámara lenta. Tan abajo, la corriente no puede alcanzarlo, y se queda sentado en silencio.

Aquí afuera, solo hay... nada. En todas las direcciones, solo hay una pared de azul uniforme, subrayada por la arena que se desvanece rápidamente. Muy por encima de él, la superficie es un cristal de luz marmórea, que parpadea y se balancea con los caprichos del viento.

Solo y aislado, Izuku se siente... seguro.

En el vacío silencio del océano, las emociones que surgen dentro de él finalmente se sueltan. Se juntan en su pecho y en el espacio debajo de su lengua, inundando sus venas; entre ellos están el terror, la frustración y, aún más profundo, un odio furioso y constante.

No hay nadie que lo escuche en lo profundo de la superficie, nadie a quien ver o que le importe. Entonces, se agarra el cabello, agacha la cabeza y grita.

No es el chillido aterrador y espeluznante del Leviatán; solo su propia voz, rota y angustiada, perdida en el meneo del mar.

—

Para: Shinsou

 **Midoriya [12:34]**

estoy bien

 **Midoriya [12:35]**

lo siento.

—

Regresa a UA dos días después.

Mamá le dice un día antes. A fin de cuentas, está sorprendido; había pensado con certeza que ella se negaría a dejarlo en cualquier lugar cerca de UA, que ella plantaría su pie y lo detendría. Pero ella no lo hace. Ella se queda callada, pensativa y con una sonrisa sombría, lo deja ir.

La abraza antes de irse, y espera que ella entienda.

Excepto; No se da cuenta de lo aterrorizado que está hasta que está parado en la entrada de la estación de tren. Hasta ahora, la idea de "volver a la UA" ha sido distante, abstracta. Solo el inevitable siguiente paso. Ahora está muy consciente de lo que eso implica.

Verá a sus compañeros de clase, a los que casi lastima, a los que casi mata. Verá a Aizawa, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu y Shinsou, todos cara a cara.

Dios mío, ¿y si lo reconocen? ¿Y si lo miran y se dan cuenta?

Alguien lo empuja por detrás. Izuku se sacude de sus pensamientos y entra en la estación. Su mochila cuelga pesadamente sobre sus hombros, aterrizando y él golpea las correas con nudillos blancos.

Aunque tiende a ser abrumador, está algo agradecido por lo abarrotado que está el tren hoy. Hace que sea más fácil convertirse en otra cara entre muchas, otra forma de moverse con la manada. Agacha la cabeza y se acurruca en su pequeño parche de piso, mientras que los otros vagones lo rodean y lo pasan.

El tren se tambalea hacia adelante. Izuku obliga a sus manos a dejar de temblar.

Dos estaciones más abajo, las puertas se abren e Izuku levanta la vista por costumbre. Es una mirada superficial, pero es suficiente para que vea un marrón familiar y el azul grisáceo de un uniforme UA. El miedo frío lo asalta, y antes de que pueda siquiera sentir culpa por ello, está tejiendo hasta el borde del vagón del tren. Los pasajeros le ofrecen miradas descontentas, pero él se entierra en su cabeza y se niega a reconocerlos hasta que se presiona contra la pared del fondo con la cara agachada. A través de su cabello, ve a Uraraka parada de puntillas, mirando alrededor del vagón del tren. Sus ojos pasan sobre él sin pausa, y su rostro se cae.

Izuku se pregunta si es posible morir de ser comido vivo por la culpa.

Durante el viaje en tren, juega a la cuerda con el peor juego mental de tira y afloja del mundo; Por un lado, está su abrumadora culpa al privar a Uraraka del alivio de verlo, como si tuviera derecho a privarla de cualquier cosa , y por el otro, su creciente terror ante la perspectiva de verla. El terror gana, y cuando el tren llega a la estación, Uraraka sube a la plataforma sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Espera todo lo que puede, pero eventualmente tiene que salir del tren.

Sus sentidos se elevan hasta las once cuando se dirige a la UA, tomando todos los caminos indirectos que puede para retrasar lo inevitable. Pero ninguna cantidad de tiempo extra le permitirá recomponerse. No importa qué máscara se ponga, se desmoronará como arena húmeda en el momento en que entre al aula.

Dios, esto fue un error. Debería haber abandonado la UA y haberse entregado a la policía en el momento en que salió del hospital.

Por un momento, él considera la idea de hacerlo ahora; de darse la vuelta, marchar a la estación de policía y pedirles que lo arresten. Luego se imagina largas noches en celdas solitarias, con los puños cerrados alrededor de las muñecas y la garganta, y nunca vera a su madre, y la parte primaria de él que le había impedido contarle a alguien en primer lugar levanta su fea cabeza.

Izuku no es ajeno a lo poderosa que puede ser la culpa. Pero su miedo siempre será más fuerte, porque es un jodido cobarde .

Antes de darse cuenta, está parado frente a UA con cinco minutos hasta la primera campana. Las puertas se extienden hacia el cielo, elevándose sobre él. Una vaga sensación de acusación impregna su mente, como si UA lo estuviera rechazando. Aunque sus maestros pueden ser misteriosamente ciegos a su naturaleza, el campus no lo es. Da un paso adelante de todos modos y odia su sorpresa cuando las puertas no se cierran encima de él.

Hay un puñado de estudiantes merodeando por el pasillo, pero ninguno de ellos parece reconocerlo. Mantiene la cabeza baja, por lo que no lo sabría incluso si lo hicieran.

No es hasta que llega a la puerta de 1-A que se da cuenta de que está jodido de verdad.

Por lo general, esto no es un problema. Simplemente abre la puerta, entra y se sienta en su escritorio. Ahora, sin embargo, se erige como una gran barrera; para entrar al aula, tiene que abrir la puerta, y hacerlo es tan bueno como tocar una campana y anunciar su presencia al mundo. El pensamiento de los ojos de todos sobre él lo hace temblar de nuevo, e ignora el débil traqueteo de las cadenas y se obliga a respirar, maldita sea.

El puede hacer esto. Puede hacer esto. Tiene que...

La tela se arrastra detrás de él, cubierta por el leve golpeteo de las botas contra el linóleo. Se da vuelta, con los hombros tensos, esperando a quien sea que lo vea y grite. Pero no es uno de sus compañeros de clase. Más bien, es la única persona que se atrevería a llegar a clase tan cerca de la campana: el propio Sr. Aizawa.

Luce cansado. Sin vendajes, ¿pero no estuvo Izuku en el hospital durante dos jodidas semanas? Por supuesto que ya estaría de vuelta a la normalidad. El único signo persistente del USJ en Aizawa es la cicatriz delgada y dentada que corre debajo de su ojo derecho.

 _Oye_ , una parte traidora de la mente de Izuku susurra. _Coinciden_.

Aizawa mira hacia arriba y lo mira a los ojos, y es menos una percepción que un simple reconocimiento. Izuku está repentinamente enraizado en el lugar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que pararse frente a la puerta, mudo y paralizado. Los ojos de Aizawa se clavan en los suyos y, por un momento, su rostro es reemplazado por un río de sangre que corre desde la línea del cabello hasta la barbilla, devastado por el ataque de Noumu. Entonces Izuku parpadea, y se ha ido.

"Buenos días", dice Aizawa. Está de pie frente a Izuku, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza inclinada en un ligero ángulo. A pesar de los segundos en cuenta regresiva a la campana, no hay sentido de la ruda llegar a ella persistente alrededor de él como por lo general hay. Esa aspereza no se ha suavizado exactamente, pero está... silenciada.

Por un momento, la boca de Izuku simplemente se niega a trabajar. Luego traga, fuerza algo de la tensión en sus hombros y se las arregla, "Um, buenos días, señor Aizawa".

Él hace una mueca a través de la grieta de la voz, pero Aizawa ni siquiera parpadea.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"... Bien", dice Izuku, a pesar de que está a mil millones de millas de distancia de cualquier cosa que se parezca bien. "Estoy, um. Bien. He estado fuera del hospital por unos días, entonces. Uh ".

Aizawa inclina su cabeza, mirando a Izuku de arriba abajo. Izuku hace todo lo posible para no retorcerse. _No está buscando semejanzas con el Leviatán. Solo te está mirando._

Sin embargo, él aprieta la mandíbula y aleja las pocas escamas persistentes que han aparecido en sus manos. Por si acaso.

Después de una pausa embarazada, Aizawa vuelve a hablar. "Hablé con los otros maestros. Hemos decidido que no vamos a forzarte a recuperar el trabajo de clase que te perdiste, siempre y cuando no te quedes atrás ".

Izuku casi palidece. Ni siquiera había estado pensando en el trabajo escolar, ¿cuánto se había perdido?

"Oh. Gracias ", dice. "Yo... no lo haré. Quedarme atrás ".

Venir aquí fue un error.

"Confío en que no lo harás", dice Aizawa. "Eres inteligente. Lo resolverás."

No le da tiempo a Izuku para masticar sus palabras; solo pasa a su lado y se mueve para abrir la puerta. Izuku planea dejarlo ir, pero su boca funciona sin su permiso.

"Sr.— ¿Sr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa se detiene y se da vuelta para mirarlo.

Izuku se retuerce las manos con tanta fuerza que se sorprende de que no se rompan. "Me alegra que esté bien."

Por un momento aterrador, Aizawa no reacciona. Entonces, él... no sonríe, sólo es un parpadeo de algo que ilumina sus ojos, y su labio casi se contrae. Luego, dice: "He sobrevivido a peores".

Izuku lo duda mucho, pero no dice nada cuando Aizawa abre la puerta. Más allá, la sala está llena de sus compañeros de clase, dando vueltas y hablando. El pánico lo golpea con fuerza renovada, y casi se dispara en el acto. Pero no tiene otro lugar al que ir, así que respira hondo y entra detras de Aizawa.

Entrar en la habitación detrás de Aizawa es más fácil que entrar solo. Se queda a la sombra de Aizawa, con las manos agarradas a los tirantes de su mochila con los nudillos blancos mientras su corazón amenaza con comenzar una carrera como solista de batería. Cada latido apresurado envía una nueva ola de nervios a través de él, y sus oídos suenan débilmente cuando el Leviatán intenta morder su miedo. Lo devuelve a su jaula y gana un grito lejano por sus esfuerzos.

Por algún milagro compasivo, nadie lo nota hasta que casi está en su escritorio. Nadie lo está buscando realmente; Todos se sienten atraídos por sus propias pequeñas conversaciones, discutiendo tareas o mirando sus teléfonos. Incluso Uraraka, Shinsou e Iida están en su propia burbuja. Al menos, hasta que Izuku lo pincha groseramente deslizándose temblorosamente en su escritorio.

Comete el error de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con los ojos de Uraraka. Están llenos de sorpresa, e Izuku casi puede escuchar la avalancha de preguntas listas para estallar más allá de su lengua cuando abre la boca.

Solo para ser cortado por Aizawa aclarándose la garganta, habiendo tomado su lugar detrás del podio. Suena la campana y las conversaciones en la clase se vuelven silenciosas. Ahora que todos ya no están distraídos, el peso de diecinueve miradas sobresaltadas se apoyan en la cabeza inclinada de Izuku, que le pincha la nuca.

Lo están mirando a él. Lo están mirando y se darán cuenta...

"Buenos días", dice Aizawa, brusco e imparcial. "Les tomó siete segundos callarte hoy. Haganlo mejor."

Los ojos vacilan vacilantes entre Izuku y Aizawa, sin saber en quién concentrarse. Uraraka no se mueve e Izuku se concentra firmemente en el patrón moteado de su escritorio y se niega a mirar hacia arriba.

Aizawa se aclara la garganta, una advertencia clara, y la clase parece llegar al consenso general de que obtener una detención en este momento no vale la pena. Parte del peso se levanta de los hombros de Izuku, y él deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Después de un momento, él levanta sus propios ojos.

"Como recordatorio, el festival deportivo se ha retrasado hasta el próximo mes, para que se pueda discutir una mayor seguridad y otras medidas. Esto le dará más tiempo para prepararse, pero también significa que se espera un mayor desempeño".

Izuku no sabía que estaban retrasando el Festival de Deportes, pero todos los demás sí, porque las palabras de Aizawa solo se reciben con asentimientos de cabeza. No... no debería sorprenderlo, de verdad. Los villanos ya han demostrado que pueden superar las defensas de UA, ¿que les impide meterse en el Festival de Deportes para causar una escena?

Inadvertidamente, la mente de Izuku le ofrece una imagen nítida de sí mismo perdiendo el control en la televisión en vivo frente a millones, y respira hondo. Cuando mira hacia abajo, sus manos están salpicadas de escamas y sus garras han raspado un conjunto de surcos poco profundos en su escritorio. Aprieta los dientes y las escamas desaparecen. Las marcas en su escritorio no.

Aizawa sigue hablando, informando a la clase de algunas cosas que Izuku sabe y algunas cosas que no. Se concentra intensamente en cada palabra de Aizawa, para poder bloquear la mirada de Uraraka contra el costado de su rostro.

Pero el aula no dura para siempre.

Debería haber adivinado que la bomba no estaba desarmada, simplemente retrasada. El segundo en el que suena el timbre marca el final de la clase, es una explosión; Todos salen volando de sus asientos y se dirigen hacia él. Sus palabras se entrelazan y se mezclan, difuminando en un abrumador mar de ruido que solo se amplifica a medida que se acercan. Antes de darse cuenta, está rodeado por una docena de caras, todos con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados, con variaciones de _¿Estás bien?._ Hay tantos de ellos, rodeándolo, y el Leviatán se golpea contra sus cadenas y ¿qué le impide salir nuevamente y terminar lo que comenzó hace dos semanas, aparte de él?

"Entiendo que estás preocupado por Midoriya, pero por favor, ¡dale espacio! Está claramente abrumado ".

Esa es la voz de Iida, golpeando a los demás como el viento contra las olas. Se perfora fuerte y claro a través de la manta de estática que llena su cabeza. Las otras voces se callan en respuesta y los ojos se abren. Todos dan un paso atrás. Izuku respira hondo.

Su cabeza ya no parece estar abierta por el ruido, pero todos lo siguen mirando. Él es muy consciente de su propio temblor, la forma en que sus garras están cavando más surcos en su escritorio... joder, mierda, sus garras...

El Leviatán deja escapar un chirrido cuando lo arranca de su punto de apoyo en sus manos, pero lo aprieta y lo arroja firmemente de vuelta a su jaula. Sus manos vuelven a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comprueba que no tiene escamas. No hay, aunque algunas intentan burbujear sobre sus hombros.

Luego se obliga a sí mismo a mirar hacia arriba, examinando las miradas dirigidas a él por cualquier indicio de reconocimiento. Espera a que lleguen las acusaciones, a que empiecen los gritos.

No comienzan. Todo lo que ve es preocupación, simple e ingenua.

"Lo siento", gruñe, y desea que el suelo lo trague ahora mismo. Es un idiota por pensar que podría manejar esto.

"No, no te disculpes", dice alguien, ese es Ashido, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. "No deberíamos haberte abrumado, probablemente todavía te estés recuperando. Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ti."

 _Lo sé_ , dice la mente de Izuku. _Si supieras._

"L-lo siento", dice de nuevo. "No quise asustarlos".

Sus compañeros de clase comparten miradas entre ellos, preocupados y tristes. Izuku quiere pedirles que retrocedan, pero la idea de pedir cosas a las personas a las que casi mata hace que se le cierre la garganta. Él baja los ojos a su escritorio.

"Bueno, Midoriya está aquí", dice Yaoyorozu, su voz tocando la curiosa línea entre confiada y nerviosa. "Eso está tan cerca de estar bien como cualquiera de nosotros, en este momento. Vamos a darle espacio."

Y, vacilante, la nube se dispersa. Los ojos todavía se aferran a él, levantando la piel de gallina sobre sus brazos, pero nadie está parado sobre él, exigiéndole cosas. Odia lo aliviado que está. Odia que Yaoyorozu lo defienda.

Pero su garganta se está abriendo con facilidad, por lo que Izuku hace a un lado el odio hacia sí mismo y se concentra en respirar. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Agua, hinchándose y sumergiéndose, arremolinándose en su pecho.

El Leviatán respira hondo y calla.

Atrapa la mirada de Uraraka cuando levanta la vista otra vez; ella está jugando con sus mangas, la ansiedad escrita en las líneas de sus hombros. Tendrá que decir algo . Le debe mucho a ella. ¿Qué derecho tiene él para evitarla después de lo que hizo?

Entonces dice en voz baja: "Um. Uraraka."

Ella levanta la vista de inmediato, esperanzada. Intenta no retroceder.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien", dice ella. "Realmente aliviada de verte. Pensé que no estarías aquí hoy, no te vi en el tren."

Izuku se encoge de hombros. Él no tiene la energía para mentirle, pero decir la verdad le dolería aún más.

"Es... bueno verte también", dice, como si no hubiera estado evitando su mirada en toda la mañana. "Lo siento, realmente no..."

"¡No, no, está bien!", Se apresura Uraraka. "Lo entiendo, de verdad. Supuse que podría ser... un poco abrumador para ti."

Izuku asiente, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello, y por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbra a Iida. Cierto, Iida.

"Iida", se las arregla, girando en su asiento. "Um. Gracias por…" Él agita una mano, encogiéndose ante su propio torpeza. Afortunadamente, Iida parece entenderlo.

"De nada", dice, ofreciendo una sonrisa tensa. "Entiendo."

Él entiende, Uraraka entiende. ¿Cómo pueden entender esto? Nunca han experimentado este tipo de infierno. Izuku reza para que nunca lo hagan.

En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se deslizan más hacia la izquierda, y ahí está Shinsou, mirándolo con una expresión enmascarada.

Verlo golpea exactamente tan fuerte como Izuku esperaba.

De alguna manera, él oculta su estremecimiento, dejando que sus ojos se claven en el suelo tan naturalmente como pueden. Pero por dentro, su pecho es una maldita vorágine, girando y gimiendo como algo poseído. _Casi lo matas_ , la voz en su cabeza canta. _Solo está vivo porque fallaste._

"Midoriya", dice Shinsou. Izuku mira la ceja izquierda de Shinsou y esconde sus manos nerviosas en su regazo. Los ojos de Shinsou son como taladros, perforando aún más agujeros en la máscara astillada que lo mantuvo a flote durante tanto tiempo. _No mires muy de cerca,_ ruega Izuku. _No bucees demasiado profundo. No te gustará lo que encuentres._

Pero Shinsou no está buscando nada. En cambio, dice, contundente y al grano: "¿Qué necesitas?"

De alguna manera, es sorprendente. "¿Qué?"

"De... nosotros", dice Shinsou, inclinando la cabeza para indicar a Iida y Uraraka. Ambos están escuchando atentamente. "¿Qué necesitas?"

La boca de Izuku se abre y se cierra sin palabras. ¿Qué puede decir? Con cada segundo que pasa, su garganta se cierra, hasta que tiene miedo de no poder responder en absoluto. Entonces, deja escapar lo primero que le viene a la mente, y por primera vez, es la verdad.

"Espacio", dice, débilmente. "Lo siento, solo necesito... espacio".

Y Shinsou dice: "Está bien", y eso es todo.

—

Las primeras clases han enseñado a Izuku como una cuerda de arco. Uno por uno, los héroes profesionales entran y salen del aula, e Izuku espera con la respiración contenida para que puedan ver más allá de los futuros estudiantes y héroes reunidos y verlo. Espera ese destello de reconocimiento, esos ojos abiertos, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que sugiera que ven más allá de su fachada desmoronada.

Pero ellos no. Nadie lo hace.

Para cuándo inglés llega, no está seguro de si reír o llorar. Es casi cruel lo confiados que son. Nunca sospecharían que uno de sus estudiantes podría ser capaz de algo tan vil. ¿Por qué lo harían? Hasta donde saben, él es solo otra cara en la multitud, otro par de ojos muy abiertos flotando después de USJ.

El nudo en su garganta es tan fuerte que apenas puede respirar, la hoja de trabajo se desencadena y desenfoca. La frustración hierve detrás de sus ojos, y con un silbido bajo, el cosquilleo de escamas en la punta de sus dedos. Izuku aprieta los dientes; Cuando se frota los ojos, tiene las manos demasiado frías, demasiado suaves.

No debería ser tan difícil. ¿No es esto lo que ha estado haciendo desde el primer día: estar de acuerdo, desviarse, fingir? Todo era una mentira antes. Eso no es diferente ahora.

Pero lo es. Es diferente, porque en algún punto del camino, las cosas dejaron de ser una mentira. Había sido estúpido, y se había dejado llevar y llamó a estas personas sus amigos. Y luego perdió el control y los lastimó. Casi los mata.

No lo llamarían su amigo si lo supieran.

Se pregunta, en el fondo, si todo esto estaba condenado al fracaso desde el primer día. Todo este plan: conviértete en un héroe, salvar vidas para compensar las que tomó. Se siente como una broma ahora. ¿Por qué pensó que podía ser un héroe? Él siempre será el Leviatán, nada más.

Ese mantra resuena alrededor de su cabeza durante la siguiente hora, persiguiendo sus pasos y clavando garras en cada uno de sus pensamientos. No se molesta en tratar de sacudirlo o huir de él como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado. Esta vez, él sabe que está bien. No hay forma de alejarse de eso.

Para cuando llega el almuerzo, es un desastre estúpido y nervioso. Ha logrado concentrarse en la clase solo por ]fuerza de voluntad, pero su trabajo es inestable y sus pensamientos están fragmentados. Apenas puede leer su propia letra, las manos tiemblan bajo la tensión de mantenerse libres del cepillo del Leviatán. A quién le importa si algunas escamas aparecen. No puede arriesgarse. No solo la posibilidad de ser reconocido, la posibilidad de perder el control nuevamente.

No usar su Quirk no es una solución permanente. Demonios, ni siquiera lo es a corto plazo: tarde o temprano, probablemente en algún momento de esta semana, se espera que use su Quirk. Entonces, ¿qué demonios va a hacer?

El no lo sabe. No sabe nada.

Cuando suena la campana para el almuerzo, él sigue la sombra de Shinsou, moviendo los dedos. Por un momento, casi lo considera, ir a almorzar, jugar, actuar como si estuviera bien, y luego se imagina las abrumadoras mismas de ruido en la cafetería, y simplemente no puede. Entonces, en el breve momento en que no hay ojos fijos en él, apenas un parpadeo, se desliza entre la multitud. Está casi abrumado por el torrente de personas que se dirigen hacia él, y cada músculo de su cuerpo tira de él. Pero luego lo pasan, y él deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y comienza a caminar.

Estarán preocupados, lo sabe. La culpa lo come. Pero solo necesita estar solo .

Así que se dirige al baño y entra. Está vacío, afortunadamente; se acerca al fregadero y abre el grifo. Tal vez sea una tontería, pero el agua fría se siente bien en sus manos, y se inclina para salpicarse la cara sonrojada. Luego levanta la vista y se congela.

En el espejo, su reflejo le devuelve la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco. En su mayor parte, es humano. Excepto por las aletas ensanchadas a los lados de su cabeza.

Toca uno, sorprendido. Es ... ¿cuánto tiempo ha tenido aletas? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no sintió que el Leviatán los echaba? Si no sintió que el Leviatán empujaba las aletas, ¿qué más se estaba perdiendo?

Izuku empuja las aletas hacia atrás, ignorando la forma en que el Leviatán se mueve descontento contra su cráneo. Luego se revisa, buscando escamas, aletas o branquias. No parece haber nada, pero no está tranquilo.

Abandona el fregadero y, después de un momento de debate, se encierra en un puesto. UA mantiene sus baños impecables, por lo que no tiene reparos en deslizarse por la pared para sentarse en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos enredadas en el pelo. Ahora que está solo, aislado del resto de la escuela lo mejor que puede, tiene tiempo para pensar:

¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Por qué regresó arrastrándose? Volvería a UA en su calendario como la inevitable progresión de los eventos, pero ¿lo es? Estar en UA significa que está entrenando para convertirse en un héroe. Estar en UA significa creer que realmente tiene un futuro aquí.

¿Lo tiene? ¿El?

¿Cómo puede, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

USJ fue una revelación. Pensó que podía mantener el control frente a los villanos, y falló. Espectacularmente. Y luego devastó a todo el jodido USJ, casi asesinó a todos sus amigos y maestros, y solo se detuvo porque All Might le dio una paliza.

De una manera repugnante, es un alivio saber que el Leviatán puede ser derrotado. Que, si algo le sucede, All Might puede derribarlo. All Might puede detenerlo. No hay nada que All Might no pueda hacer.

Pero All Might no siempre estará allí. ¿Qué pasa si es un profesional dentro de unos años y pierde el control?

¿Qué haría UA si se dieran cuenta de que habían entrenado a un monstruo?

No sabe qué hacer.

 _Podría abandonar_ , se dice a sí mismo. Tendría sentido. UA lo ve como un niño aterrorizado y traumatizado. Tratarían de disuadirlo, pero no lo detendrían, y al final, lo entenderían. Lo dejarían ir, y eso sería todo. Encontraría otra escuela, otra carrera, otra vida. Agacha la cabeza. Encontrar otra forma de expiarse.

Sería fácil

Debería hacerlo.

No quiere.

Es estúpido. No debería importar lo que quiera. Pero algo dentro de él, algo que, hasta ahora, no ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrar su rostro, se ha aferrado firmemente a UA. Está cavando en sus dedos, enterrándose en cálidos recuerdos y silbando, _No quiero irme._

Y él no quiere irse. No quiere darse la vuelta y alejarse del único lugar en el que se ha sentido seguro, de las únicas personas con las que se ha sentido en casa. No quiere abandonar la brillante sonrisa de Uraraka, ni la amabilidad protectora de Iida, ni la comprensión tranquila de Shinsou. Simplemente no puede .

Pero no puede permanecer conscientemente a su lado mientras sea la mayor amenaza que enfrentarán.

Presiona los talones de sus manos con fuerza contra su cara y aprieta los dientes, arrugándose para enterrar la cara en las rodillas. Su cabeza está atrapada en un tira y afloja entre lo que tiene que hacer y lo que quiere, y ninguna de las partes retrocederá. Simplemente siguen tirando, de un lado a otro, y él está tambaleándose en la delgada línea entre ellos. Quiere comprometerse, pero no sabe cómo. Tiene que tomar una decisión, pero simplemente no puede.

Él no puede hacer nada en estos días, aparentemente.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que retira las manos para ver que están brillantes y húmedas. Efectivamente, cuando resurge lo suficiente como para comprobarlo, tiene un nudo en la garganta y lágrima en las mejillas. El asco se enrosca en sus entrañas. Hace dos semanas, casi asesinó a todos sus amigos, y aquí está ahora, llorando en el baño de la escuela secundaria porque no puede decidir si debe huir o no.

Frotar sus ojos solo hace que las lágrimas fluyan más rápido. La frustración se tensa en un puño en el pecho, y el Leviatán clava sus garras en sus hombros, despierto y gruñendo.

Lo arroja con un grito ahogado, aplastándolo, moliéndolo bajo sus talones, pisando fuerte. En su cabeza, grita hasta que está ronco, suplicando, _¡Déjame en paz! Ya me has quitado todo, ¿qué más quieres?_

Duele, un extraño dolor fantasma que le eriza los brazos y la columna vertebral. Pero no le presta atención, sólo sigue empujando y empujando, sollozando en sus rodillas y agarrando sus pantalones con los nudillos blancos. Los gritos del Leviatán se vuelven estridentes y distantes, y para cuando está exhausto, es completamente silencioso.

Izuku tiene otro sollozo, secándose los ojos.

Y entonces la puerta del baño se abre.

Izuku se congela, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y conteniendo la respiración. A través del hueco debajo de la puerta de la cabina, puede distinguir un par de mocasines marrones y el uniforme de UA. Quienquiera que sea no lo ha notado, en silencio cruza la habitación hacia los lavabos.

Antes de que pueda contenerlo, Izuku aspira una inhalación temblorosa y dolorosamente audible.

Los pies se detienen, e Izuku quiere morir.

Por un segundo, hay silencio, e Izuku reza para que quienquiera que sea decida que no es asunto suyo y continúe con lo que sea que vinieron a hacer aquí. Pero esta es una jodida escuela de héroes, así que, por supuesto, los pies se paran frente a la puerta de su puesto y escucha un cuidadoso: "¿Todo bien allí?"

La voz es familiar, pero todavía le toma un segundo ubicarla: Togata. Por supuesto que es alguien que conoce. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Está claro que Togata no se irá hasta que reciba algún tipo de respuesta, por lo que Izuku trata de suavizar cualquier temblor de su voz y responde: "Um, bien".

Y, por supuesto, sale tan ahogado como había tratado de evitar.

Hay una pausa embarazosa, entonces Togata dice: "¿...Midoriya?"

Izuku aprieta los dientes y no responde.

"... No me quiero entrometer, pero realmente no suena bien", dice Togata. "¿Te importa si entro?"

Lo que, francamente, es algo realmente extraño para decirle a alguien en el baño. Izuku casi se ríe, pero sale como una tos húmeda. Togata aparentemente toma esto como un sí, porque dice: "Está bien, entonces".

Y luego viene uno de los sucesos más extraños que Izuku haya visto jamás, salvo todas las cosas, incluso remotamente relacionadas con Bit. Al otro lado de la puerta de la cabina, Togata se arrodilla y luego camina, de rodillas, a través de la puerta de la cabina. Su camisa, corbata y chaqueta no le siguen, pero Togata apenas mira a los ojos cuando se da vuelta para recogerlos debajo de la puerta. Luego, como si todo esto fuera completamente normal, se vuelve a poner la camisa y la chaqueta.

Izuku observa en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, momentáneamente aturdido por su agitación interna. Sabía de antemano del Quirk de Togata, pero solo... verlo en uso de esa manera es solo discordante .

"Lo siento", dice Togata, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. "Mi peculiaridad no se extiende a mi ropa".

Izuku asiente en silencio, sin saber cómo responder. La sonrisa de Togata cambia de descarada a algo más gentil, y se inclina hacia adelante.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi", dice. "Preguntaría cómo te va, pero creo que puedo adivinar".

Izuku deja escapar un fuerte suspiro que es casi una risa amarga y resopla. Dios, debe verse patético en este momento, acurrucado en el baño. Verdadero material de héroe. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de karma.

"Honestamente, yo... realmente no puedo culparte, considerando todo lo que has pasado", continúa Togata, y eso llama la atención de Izuku. "De todos modos, bien. Sé que no hemos hablado tanto, pero me han dicho que soy decente para dar consejos, así que ... ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que sea que te tenga... ya sabes?"

Izuku absolutamente no quiere hablar de eso. Esto no es algo que físicamente pueda discutir con nadie. Es un problema que solo gira alrededor del interior de su cabeza por una razón. Pero algo sobre la sonrisa suave y abierta de Togata lo impulsa a seguir adelante, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, exclama:

"Yo... no merezco estar aquí".

Es la verdad, dolorosamente contundente y abrasadora al tacto. Él se estremece, sorprendido no por la admisión sino por el hecho de que lo admitió abiertamente .

"... Huh", dice Togata. "¿Por qué no?"

Afortunadamente, Izuku evita que su cerebro se vuelva pícaro y deje escapar una verdad mucho más condenatoria. Eso no detiene la avalancha que ya comenzó, y termina tartamudeando algo que apenas patina sobre la verdad.

"En la USJ, yo... pensé que podía... estamos aquí para aprender a luchar contra los villanos, y pensé que podría... que, en el fondo, sería capaz de... luchar contra ellos, pero entonces nosotros... los vi , y no pude... no pude…"

Se corta con una inhalación aguda y deja que Togata conecte los puntos como lo considere conveniente. Y lo hace; su expresión se vuelve sobria y se recuesta.

"Ah", dice. "Creo que lo entiendo".

Izuku no dice nada. Togata suspira.

"Sabes, la primera vez que luché contra un villano, estaba aterrorizado".

La cabeza de Izuku se levanta de nuevo.

Las esquinas de los labios de Togata tiran. "Fue el año pasado, en mi pasantía. Estaba de patrulla, me encontré con un villano y, buen" Se encoge de hombros. "Estaba asaltando a un pobre hombre en un callejón cerca de la carretera principal. Yo era el único héroe, y cuando entré, él se defendió. Aún recuerdo su peculiaridad: podía incendiar sus manos. Bastante sucio."

Izuku se frota los ojos y se endereza. Togata hace una pausa por un segundo, recordando claramente, luego continúa.

"Realmente no te dicen que va a ser así. Y tampoco se te ocurre de antemano. Pasas todo este tiempo preparándote, todo este tiempo aprendiendo qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, entonces, ¿por qué estarías asustado? Pero entonces realmente sales y es... es totalmente diferente a estar en un salón de clases. Lo que tiene sentido en retrospectiva, pero una vez más, no te das cuenta hasta que realmente estás allí".

"Y para mí, esto fue, hasta bien entrado mi segundo año aquí. Tuve un año y medio de entrenamiento con héroes profesionales y enfrentando simulaciones en mi haber, y todavía estaba asustado. Casi me congelo. Has estado aquí... Cristo, ni siquiera un mes. Estaría más preocupado si no estuviera asustado. Hombre, estaría aterrorizado con USJ, incluso ahora. Sin embargo, lo que hiciste... apenas puedo comprenderlo, y solo he escuchado los rumores."

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, luciendo preocupado. Izuku acerca las rodillas al pecho y apoya la barbilla sobre ellas. Togata está perdiendo la marca por completo, pero al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera está muerto.

"Todo esto es para decir... No es culpa tuya que estuvieras asustado y no pudieras luchar contra los villanos de la USJ. Curso de heroe o no, nadie hubiera esperado que lo hicieras. Pero solo porque no pudiste entonces no significa que nunca podrás hacerlo, o que no mereces estar aquí. El punto principal de estar aquí en primer lugar es aprender. Tienes tres años, eso es mucho tiempo. Ese miedo... nunca desaparece, pero UA te dará la confianza para superarlo. Reconocerlo sin dejar que te consuma ".

Y eso toca un acorde en Izuku a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa que haya escuchado. La confianza para reconocer el miedo sin dejar que lo consuma. Al final del día... eso es todo. Eso es lo que necesita.

El Leviatán es una respuesta almiedo; se asusta, lo consume. Y el hecho es este: va a estar en situaciones aterradoras, ya sea que termine siendo un héroe o no. El mundo es un lugar loco. Ha sido atrapado en ataques de villanos antes, y lo atraparán nuevamente. Si no descubre cómo superar ese miedo, cada vez tendrá el mismo resultado: perderá el control y alguien morirá.

UA, como Togata señala involuntariamente, ofrece otro resultado. UA le ofrece una forma de volverse más fuerte que su miedo, de volverse más fuerte que el Leviatán. Nunca tendrá que preocuparse por eso, porque tendrá la fuerza para superarlo. Tendrá la fuerza para aplastarlo, de modo que nunca tenga la oportunidad de lastimar a nadie nunca más.

Y... tal vez eso significa que no tiene que decir adiós.

Parte de su cerebro todavía grita que es egoísta, que solo quiere quedarse porque es un cobarde que no puede dejar de lado las cosas que no merece. Pero ahora está sofocado, silenciado por la comprensión aleccionadora de que este no es un problema del que pueda escapar. Que si se queda en la UA o no, seguirá teniendo el Quirk del Leviatán, y de una forma u otra, tendrá que aprender a lidiar con eso.

No merece estar aquí. Es un monstruo, y no merece nada de esto. Eso no va a cambiar. Pero él está aquí, y tiene la oportunidad de cambiar el patrón que lo ha estado asfixiando durante toda su vida. Para finalmente llegar a la cima de una pelea que ha estado perdiendo durante años.

Un tiro en la oscuridad a la redención.

"...Gracias", respira. "Te lo agradezco."

Togata sonríe. "¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

Él asiente, todavía medio perdido en sus pensamientos. "Oh, sí. Un poco. Creo que estoy bien ahora."

"Bien", dice Togata. "Ahora, probablemente deberías ir a almorzar. El entrenamiento apesta con el estómago vacío."

"Sí", dice Izuku, poniéndose de pie. "Yo... hare eso. Gracias de nuevo."

"En cualquier momento", dice Togata. "Y buena suerte allá afuera".

Se separan allí; Togata se va a buscar a Amajiki, algo sobre la necesidad de estudiar para un examen que definitivamente no olvidó, e Izuku se dirige al comedor. Algo nuevo persigue su paso, ahora; algo persiguiendo sus pasos donde antes no había nada más que culpa: una determinación profunda y resentida.

Con cada paso que da, se solidifica, hasta que su resolución adquiere un nuevo color. Aprenderá a trabajar más allá, no; prenderá a aplastar su miedo y aprenderá a silenciar al Leviatán para siempre. Él será lo suficientemente fuerte. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Por ellos.

Duda que enfrentar a sus compañeros de clase sea más fácil. Duda que alguna vez lo sea. Lo que sucedió en la USJ lo perseguirá hasta el día de su muerte, junto con las treinta y dos vidas perdidas ese día hace tanto tiempo.

Pero puede asegurarse de que lo que les sucedió nunca vuelva a suceder. Aprenderá a controlar su miedo. Aprenderá a controlar su Quirk. Aprenderá a controlar su vida.

Y si tiene que moler el Leviatán bajo su talón hasta que le duela físicamente, entonces que así sea.


End file.
